Powerful New Hunters
by FireZombie
Summary: When the brother's meet a pair of female hunters, they're in for the ride of their lives. Rated T to be safe. Some sex and perverted jokes. You've been warned.
1. Meeting The New Hunters

**Chapter 1 Meeting the new hunters**

"Um Jada."

"What?"

"Behind you." Jada quickly turned around only to get a punch to the face.

"Ha! That's gonna leave a mark!" Akina laughed.

"Oh shut it and give me a hand will you!" Jade asked her friend as she rubbed her jaw. Akina shrugger her shoulders and went to the aid of her friend. She took out a can of Jada's hairspray and her lighter.

"Hey bitch over here!!" Akina called to the creature they were hunting. The Windego turned around only to be met with a ball of fire. It screamed and flailed it's arms before dissapearing. Akina walked over to Jada who was still sitting on the ground. "You know if I didn't know you any better I would say that that thing got the best of you."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Jada asked getting to her feet.

"Just my nature. Shall we go?"

"Oh lets." The two girls walked out of the cave and back to their car. It was a nice day out, but they just wanted sleep. "So where are we headed next?"

"How bout the closest motel." Akina said getting into the passenger seat. "You drive." Jada climbed into the drivers seat of the custom built honda civic the girls both paid for. Jada did all the custom work while Akina could care less. As long as it ran that's all that mattered to her "As long as it get's us from point A to point C without breaking down at point B I'm happy." Akina always says. Jada loved driving it, but had a lead foot. Akina was always on her ass about driving to fast, not wanting to be pulled over.

"So where is the closest one?" Jada asked turning on the car. She looked over at Akina who was looking at their map.

"Well according to this, the closest one is about 5 miles that way." She said pointing in front of her.

"Let's go then." Jada stepped on the gas and they were off. Akina looked over at her. "What?"

"Can you try and keep it under 65 this time Jada."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you really want to get pulled over?" Akina asked as she leaned her head against the window.

"Ok fine. How bout 70?"

Without even moving her head Akina answered, "65 or you don't drive."

"Your no fun you know that?"

"Yes. Now shut it and wake me when we get to the motel ok."

"Sure." Akina quickly fell asleep, leaving Jada to keep herself busy. She put in a cd and started singing along to 'Love' by Keshia Cole.

"One room, two beds please." A brown haired boy asked the young lady behind the desk. The woman handed him a room key and he went outside where another man was waiting.

"Took you long enough." He said as he got their bags out of the trunk.

"What? I had to get to know the girl first Sammy. She could have been evil."

"Sure Dean. And it's Sam." He said as he walked to their room. Dean followed close behind.

Akina jerked herself awake and looked over to Jada. "Where are we?"

"Close to the motel. Sleep well?" Akina rubbed her eyes and adjusted herself in her seat before answering.

"Not really. With all the crap you put in this car, you think a comphy seat would rank high on the list." she said pulling out Jada's laptop. "I mean do we really need a dvd player in here?"

"Yes, now stop bitching. What are you looking at?"

"Our next job. I sware Jada can you pay attation to driving." Akina said looking up and seeing Jada is speeding AGAIN as she was not even looking at the road. "And please for the love of my sanity, NO MORE KISHIA COLE!!" Jada looked over at her grumpy friend as they neared the motel.

"I am paying attation Akina." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then what's that?" Akina asked pointing out the front window. Jada looked over and saw the man she was about to hit. Luckly this man had kick ass reflexes and jumped out of the way. Jada slammed on the brakes and the car came to a stop. Akina was the first out and went over to drag Jada out of the car and kill her. "WHAT THE BLUE FUCK WAS THAT!!???" Jada got out of the car before Akina made it to her and she began to run around the car.

"Hey calm down!" Jada yelled as Akina chased her around the car.

"CALM DOWN!! YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE!! THAT'S IT! YOUR NOT DRIVING ANYMORE! NOW GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Akina yelled holding out her hand. This entire time the man that was nearly killed was watching the scene with another man at his side.

"You alright Dean?"

"I'm fine Sam. Look." Dean said as he pointed at the fighting girls. "Isn't that cute?"

"They almost killed you Dean."

"Maybe, but I mean look at them. They're HOT!!"

"Always thinking with your lower brain." Sam said to his brother.

"Whatever dude." Dean said as he continued to watch the fighting friends.

"If I give you the keys, do you promise you won't kill me?" Jada asked as she stopped by the trunk.

"I'll think about it." She took two steps to Jada. "Give them to me." Jada handed her the keys and went to check in. "I sware that girl got her license out of a fricken cracker jack box!" Akina mumbled as she opened the trunk, fully aware she was being watched. Not by the man that Jada almost hit, but by something else. She turned around and looked right past the two men standing in the parking lot. "JADA!! COME HERE!!" She yelled for her friend. Jada quickly ran outside and right to the trunk.

"What is it?"

"It's here." she whispered.

"Damn it. Well you know what to do." Jada said. Jada took a bag out of the trunk and swung it around her back. She looked over at Akina. "Ready?"

"You know it." was her answer as they ran to the woods. The two girls bolted right past the two men as if they didn't even see them after their near miss. "Your still not driving again for a while." Akina said as they ran.

"But it's my car."

"It's our car." Jada rolled her eyes as they made there way to a little shack in the middle of the woods. "So how do you think it found us so quick?"

"Who the hell knows. Let's just kill it and call it a day." Jada said.

"If it was that easy it would be done by now."

"I know, but I have high hopes that'll end tonight." Akina nodded as they stopped in front of the house. "I'll take the front."

"I'll go around back." Akina said as she made her way round back. They knew he was here, but where? That was the million dollar question. The two girls have been looking for this thing for a long time. Most of the time, such as this, it found them, but they didn't care. As long as it ended up dead, that's what mattered to them.

Jada's POV

I looked inside one of the front windows as Akina went around back. 'He's here I can feel it.' I thought as I tried to open the door. It was unlocked and I went inside. I broke a rule and I knew it. One of our rules is that we NEVER go anywhere alone when we're on a hunt. 'She'll forgive me.' This demon was nasty and not only did we have to worry about it, but it also recruited other things to fight for it. Most of the time it was either vampires ot werewolves, one of Akina's least favorite things. I took three steps and the lights came on. Standing there in the middle of the room. A werewolf. 'Oh Akina's not going to like this at all.' I thought as it came for me. I was ready for it and as he jumped in the air to attack me, I reached into my bag, but heard a gun shot from behind me. The werewolf fell to the ground, dead. I got up and turned around and saw the two men from the parking lot. I was a little pissed. 1) They followed us 2) I wanted to kill it. So I yelled at them. "What did you do that for? I wanted to kill it!!"

"Calm down. You know what that was don't you?" The shorter one that I almost killed asked me.

"Of course. Do I look like a moran?"

"So you know it was a werewolf?" The taller one asked. 'Ok if I have to keep looking at him, my neck is going to start to kill me.'

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to find." I said as I tried to push past them.

"Oh yeah the other girl." The short one said looking around and then back at me, "Where is she?"

"Somewhere." I answered with a shrug. I knew Akina could take care of herself. These two didn't.

"We have to find her before they do!" The tall one said.

"But she..." I was cut off.

"Lets go. Stay close to us ok." The short one said. 'God he talks alot! I think he likes the sound of his own voice a little too much.' I thought as we left the cabin.

"You don't understand, Akin..." Cut off again damn it.

"Which way did she go?" The tall one asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the back of the house. We all ran around back and then we saw Akina.

Akina'a POV

Damn it! I know she went into the cabin. Broke a rule again. I'll yell at her later. I walked around the back and saw a really large werewolf. 'Great! A werewolf.' I though. If there is one thing I hate it's werewolves. Oh well. I guess this means the demon aint here. Might as well have a little fun. "Hey fuzzy!" I yelled at the werewolf. It turned around and began to charge me. "Oh fuzzy wants to play! That's so cute. Bring it on fuzzy wuzzy!" I said as I reached behind me. I was reaching for, no not a gun with silver bullets, but my most trusted weapons that I always kept with me. I was reaching for my silver elbow blades. This wolf tried to bite me, but I dodged him and was on his left. I was swinging my blades like a madwomen. If anyone was to see me they would think that I was swinging wildly, but in reality I was hitting every mark. I trained with these babies for years, just as Jada trained with her guns. Pointy thing were my strong suit. Guns were hers. I cut and sliced the shit out of this thing and it ended with me on top of it, blades crossed at it's neck. "I hate werewolves." I said as I pushed the blades together and pop went it's head. I turned around and saw Jada, with two guys. They were the same ones from the parking lot. "What's up?" I asked as I waved to them. The three of them walked to me as I was cleaning the blood off my blades. I got finished and tucked them back in my pants. "You ok Jada?"

"Fine, you?"

"Just dandy. And you went into the cabin alone didn't you? Oh we're going to have to talk about that one. I get you hate rules, but come on." I finished talking to Jada and looked at the two men, "And you are?"

"I'm Sam. this is my older brother Dean." The tall one said.

"My your a tall one ain't you." I said shaking his hand. "Names Akina."

"Interesting name." Dean said as I shook his hand.

"I'm an interesting person. So what are you two doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Sam said. I looked over at Jada and she shrugged.

"Killing fuzzy critters." I said. The two brothers looked at me like I was crazy while Jada just laughed. "Now since that's over and done with we should head back to the motel and get some sleep." I said looking at Jada. She nodded as we tried to walk away. Sam grabbed my arm as Dean grabbed Jada's. "Yes?" I asked as I looked at him.

"We need to talk."

"Um we are talking. You mind letting go now." I asked him.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Well we could ask you the same thing." Jada said.

I finished, "Only we don't really care so we'll be going now." I tried to walk away, but Sam had a good grip on my arm. I looked at him and said, "Ok I'm only gonna say this once, let go now or I sware your going to regret it." He didn't let go. "Fine."

"Oh here we go." Jada said throwing her hands in the air.

"What?" Dean asked her.

"Just watch, but don't worry she won't hurt him." Dean looked at Jada and then back and me and Sam. I stood there just stareing at Sam, no blinking.

"And your doing what?" Sam asked me. Still no blinking.

I just stared at him for a good five minutes before yelling, "BOO!!" and I flipped him over my shoulder and pinned him to the ground. I think I scared him more by screaming at him. I saw Dean jump, but Jada knew it was comming. I looked down at Sam, "Can I go now?" I asked him with a smile.

"Only if you get off me." I rolled off him and helped him up. Jada and Dean came over by us. "Ok fine. Let's go back to the motel and we'll tell you who we are, but only if you tell us who you are. Deal?"

The two brothers looked at each other (Oh let's not start that again!!) And finally Dean said we had a deal We walked back to the motel and we all went to the boys room. They sat on one bed and we sat on the other, "You first." Sam said.

"We're hunters. Your turn." I said. They looked at me, "What? You didn't say we had to share everything."

"You know what we ment." Dean said.

"Fine. You already know our names and what not. I'm 23 and Jada here is 21." I said pointing at Jada. "We lived in PA untill our familys were killed by some demon. We decided to track it down and kill it. We kill things along the way. Right now we're on the trail of some lesser demon. It likes to use vampires and werewolves to do it's dirty work. We've been doing this for about 3 years now and still no luck finding the demon. That's about it." I said. I only gave them what they needed to know. I looked at Jada and she smiled at me. I knew what she was thinking. When you grow up with someone, you tend to know what there thinking. "Your turn." I said.

"As weird as it sounds, our story is about the same as yours. Our mother was killed 22 years ago and our father trained us to hunt the thing that killed her. He was helping, but went missing about a year ago. Right now we're looking for him, killing things as we go." Sam said. After that we all sat there in silence. We had alot in common. Then Jada thought it would be a good idea to break the silence.

"I'm going to the bar down the street. Wanna come?" She said getting up.

"I have to go. There is no way on earth your driving drunk. Hell you can't drive sober." I said following her to the door.

"Your a real bitch you know that."

"And your an ass. What's your point?"

"Don't have one."

"Didn't think so." I looked back at Sam and Dean, "You comming?"

"Why not." Dean said getting up. "Come on Sammy let's go."

"Ok and it's Sam." With that we went to the nerest bar to get drunk with out new friends.

**INTRO TIME!!!**

First off we have Jada. A 21 year old from the great state of PA. She lived in a little town called Carbondale all her life. She has slightly curley blonde hair that comes to her shoulders, brown eyes, and is fairly built. She does work out, but both her and Akina are pretty lazy. She's kinda hot tempered, but loves to have fun. She dresses pretty girly. Only wearing skirts when she goes out. Can't exactly wear them when you hunt so. She has had a couple loves in her life, but now she chooses to remain single, afraid of what might happen to any guy that she might be with. Her and Akina grew up together and have been best friends since she can remember. She enjoys going to bars, bowling, and singing karaoke. She also loves to work on cars, which is why the car they drive in looks like something from 'The Fast and The Furious.' She has a heavy foot and hates doing the speed limit. She hates cops or anyone with athority. She has a tattoo going across her lower back and angel wings on her shoulders. She values the lifes of her friends and treats them like family. She is willing to protect Akina with her life and will kill if she has to. She favors guns to knives and can kick your ass a hundred different ways in thirty seconds. She enjoys hunting, but would love to have a normal life one day. Untill this demon is dead, she will hunt it with the help of Akina.

Now we have Akina. A 23 year old also from PA. She lived in the same town as Jada for her whole life. She has straight red hair that had streaks of black that comes down to the middle of her back. She keeps it up in a pony tail most of the time, she has blue eyes and is also fairly built. Akina's idea of a workout is getting out the X-Box controller. Yes you guessed it, Akina is a gamer. She takes her DS with her everywhere. A Tetris fan till death. She's fairly laid back and loves to joke around. She doesn't have a care in the world, but when the time comes to be serious, she is. She dresses kinda girly. Normally wearing a girlish tank top with baggy pants. Her and Jada love to play pranks. Not only on each other, but on random people. Like Jada, Akina loves to go to bars and get drunk. She loves pool, darts, and karaoke. She hates the way Jada made the car look and most importantly, she hate KISHIA COLE. Jada loves her. She also hates it when people talk about her unusual name. Akina had one love in her life, but left him behind to keep him safe. She too had angel wings on her shoulders (They got them at the same time. It was kinda a bonding thing.) Cops don't bother her, but she chooses to stay off their radar. She is constantly making sure Jada's safe, always putting her life infront of her own. Akina's life means nothing to her and she would sacrafice herself in a hearbeat to save someone close to her. Akina favors knives or anything sharp to guns, always keeping her trusty elbow blades with her at all times. She will never hesatated to kill for the safety of her friends. She would prefer hunting to a normal life. She was never normal anyways.


	2. I Got You!

**Chapter 2 I got you!!**

**General POV**

The four new friends spent a good amount of time at the bar, the two girls out drinking the much larger men.

"How can you hold so much alcohol?" Dean drunkinly asked.

"Simple, we're alcoholics." Akina aswered with a smile. She looked up and saw the karaoke machine. "Jada look." She said as she pointed to it.

Jada smiled, "Go for it!" Akina got up from there table and went to sing. She picked a song, but needed a guy to sing other parts with her. She asked through the microphone if anyone wanted to and sure enough one stood up.

"So what are we singing?" This man asked. Akina pointed at the screen and he smiled. "Ok let's do this." They both started singing 'Don't Cha' by The Pussycat Dolls. As she sang Akina walked around the bar as if she was singing to different people. She went over to where Sam, Dean, and Jada were sitting and started singing to Dean.

"She has an awesome voice!" Sam said to Jada as Dean was mesmorized by Akina.

"I know. She always sings in the car. Besides I think Dean likes her voice more than you." She said pointing at the oldest Winchester. His eyes were transfixed on Akina's every move.

Dean's POV

I watched as Akina danced and sing around me. It felt weird. I have been with alot of different girls, but there was something different about Akina. I know she had been drinking, but she still seemed sober as she sang. I could hear Sam and Jada talking about something, but I just couldn't take my eyes off Akina. I was so focused on her that I didn't even hear the waitress ask us if we wanted anything else to drink. Sam got my attation by hitting me on the arm once Akina left to go back to the stage.

"What Sam?"

"Do you want something else to drink?"

"No. I'm good." I didn't want to drink, I wanted to watch her. Akina picked another song and began to sing. It was 'My Immortal' and she sang it beautifully. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought as I listened to her sing. She finished and came back to sit down. On the way back she hit my arm.

"You alright there Deany boy?"

"Um yea I'm fine. Why?" I stumbled my answer. (Is that possible? Stumble an answer. Oh well read on.)

"Just asking. Looking a little sick that's all." She told me.

"Hey Sam, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep." I said as I got up.

"Ok. I'm gonna stay for a little longer ok."

"Whatever." I got up and went outside. The bar wasn't that far so we all walked. I took about four steps when I got outside and then I began to fall over. I prepaired to hit the ground face first, but it never happened. Someone caught me and helped me to the room. "Thanks Sam." I said thinking it was Sam.

"Your welcome, but my names not Sam." I looked up and saw Akina helping me. "I thought you looked a bit wobbly so I followed you outside. I caught up to you right before you fell. Hope you don't mind I helped ya."

"Not at all. Here's the key." I handed her the key and she helped me inside. I plopped down on a bed and fell right to sleep. I woke up a while later not feeling so hot so I attempted to go to the bathroom. I stood up and took a step before I fell over. Again I never hit the floor.

"Are we going to make a habit of this or what?"

"What are you still doing here?" I asked Akina as she helped me to the bathroom. She explained why she was still there as I hurled up everything I ate that day.

"I didn't think you looked so good when you fell asleep so I decided to stay and keep an eye on you until your brother came back. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope." I said as I rinsed out my mouth. "When did Sam get back anyway?"

"That's the thing, he didn't"

"What?" Yes I was worried. It wasn't like Sam to stay out so long without me.

"I tried calling Jada too and never got an answer. That's not like her. Normally she would pick up after the third ring. I mean even if she hooked up with sweet Sam, she would still answer. I think somethings wrong." She told me.

"I think you might be right. So then why are you still here and not looking for your friend?"

"Sorry. If you want me to leave just say so." She was getting up to leave and I grabbed her arm.

"That's not what I ment. I mean aren't you worried about Jada?"

"Of course, but she can handle herself better than most men. She'll be fine. I just wanted to make sure you didn't choke to death on your own vomit so I stayed with you."

"Thanks Akina. We should go look for them." She nodded and we walked out of the room. It was daylight outside. "What time is it?"

"9:30."

General POV

Dean and Akina walked out of the room and she realized that Akina and Jada's car was gone.

"Well they drove somewhere." She said pointing to where their car was parked the night before.

"How do you know? Maybe it was stolen. It is a nice car." Dean said looking for his keys.

"Not possible. Jada cusomized everything on that car. There are only two keys for it and each of us has one. It's impossible to hot wire damn thing as well. She made sure of that. That fricken car is like her baby." Akina said as she helped Dean to his car.

"I know how she feels." Dean was about to get into the drivers seat untill Akina stopped him. "Yes."

"You can't drive."

"What? Of course I can."

"You can barley walk. Give me the keys." She said holding out her hand.

"No one drives this car but me."

"And no one kills this girl but me, now give me the damn keys before I kick your ass to get them!" She was getting pissed. Her friend was missing and she didn't have time to play these games.

"Fine here." He handed them to her as he made his way to the passenger seat, "You don't have to be such a bitch."

"Yes I do. It's my nature." She said as she started the car.

"You heard me!?" Dean asked amazed. He only mumbled that statement, he was barley able to hear it and he's the one who said it.

"I have very keen ears. Now lets go."

"Where are we going? We have no idea where they went."

"I have one idea." The two drove for about a half hour untill they came to a graveyard. "See I was right." Akina said as she pointed to the Civic parked in front of the iron gate.

"How the hell did you know?" Dean asked as he got out of the car.

"I'm just that damn good!" Akina said as Dean joined her. "Please tell me you have a weapon or two?" Dean just smiled and went to his trunk.

"Keys." Akina tossed Dean his keys and he opened the trunk. She looked inside and whistled in amazement.

"WOW!! Your not playing around are you?" She asked amazed by all the stuff in the trunk. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Nope. Take your pick."

"No thanks. I carry my own." She replied as she pulled out her weapon.

"Oh yeah those things again. What are they anyway?" Dean asked looking at her odd weapons.

"Elbow blades. There like tonfas only better."

"Oh ok. Let's go." The duo walked deep into the graveyard.

"Wow this place looks like hell!!" Akina brought to Dean attation.

"I don't know. It seems pretty cozy." He said with a smile.

"Whatever you say dude."

"Look." Dean said pointing at a cave.

"That's a little odd. A cave."

"Shall we?" Dean asked.

"We shall." They walked into the cave. "I'm am so fricken sick of caves." Akina said looking at Dean.

"Tell me about it."

"I just did."

"You know what, ya know what forget it." Dean said leading the way. The made there way to a small room at the end or the cave. They took a peek inside and saw Sam and Jada hanging by their arms from the ceiling. They looked around and didn't see anything so they went in. Dean took off to Sam and began shaking him. "Sammy? Sam? You ok?"

"It's Sam." Dean smiled at his brothers voice. Jada looked over at Akina.

"Jeez Jada. You sure know how to show a guy a good time don't you?" Akina asked her friend with a smile.

"Oh bite me will ya. Just get me down."

"Fine, but you don't have to be so mean." Akina took out her knife and cut Jada down. She then passed it to Dean who cut Sam down.

"So what the hell happened man?" Dean asked his brother.

"I don't know. We were at the bar and were about to leave when everything went black."

"Someone knocked you out? Your getting rusty there Jada."

"Oh just shut it will ya. Who ever did it came up behind us." Jada said in her defense. Akina just smiled and helped her up. Dean did the same for Sam. They were about to leave when the room went black.

"Oh come on! Can't we get just one break! Just once!" Akina said to no one.

"Oh I'll give you a break." A voice said and Akina was thrown against the wall. She heard something break, more importantly she felt it.

"Son of a bitch!!! That's not what I ment you dick!!!" Akina yelled as she held her newly broken wrist.

"I know, but this is fun!!" The voice said as Akina was thrown to another wall. This time she was knock out cold. Sam, Dean, and Jada had no idea what was going on. They all heard the comotion, but couldn't see anything.

"Akina!! Akina!!" Jada was calling her name and getting nothing in return. "AKINA!!!" She knew someone was next to her and she soon found out it was Sam.

"Calm down. She's here somewhere." Sam told her. Jada couldn't see him, but she knew it was him. Dean was on her other side. All three of them were worried about Akina.

"Oh worried about your little girlfriend are we?"

"Where is she?" Dean asked the voice. He was pissed. 'Why am I so angry? I just met these two. Why am I so worried about someone I just met? I doesn't matter, I'm going to find her.' Dean thought.

"Somewhere."

"I sware to god if you hurt her I will kill you!" Jada screamed.

"So close to your friend aren't you? That's sweet. Then just listen." The voice said. The next thing they heard was Akina screaming. Whatever was in this cave went over just as she was waking up and picked her up by her broken wrist.

"AKINA!!" Jada screamed. Still all they got was Akina screaming.

"STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Akina yelled at the thing.

"Akina, where are you?" Dean yelled.

"On the ground." Akina yelled back.

"Is she always a smartass?" Dean asked Jada.

"Yes. It's a pain sometimes." Jada answered.

"Can you be a little more spacific?" Sam yelled.

"That's going to be a little tricky being it's pitch black and all. Just follow my voice." Akina continued to talk so the others could find her. "Oww!! Who stepped on me?"

"Akina is that you?" Dean asked.

"No it's the other girl laying on the ground, in a dark cave, with a broken wrist!" Akina said sarcastically.

"Your a real bitch you know that?" Dean said as he helped her up.

"So I've been told. Thanks." She said as Dean helped her walk.

"Dean do you have you lighter on you?" Sam asked. Dean dug through his pockets and took out his lighter.

"Guys I don't feel so hot." Akina told them. "I feel kinda diz..." Dean felt her go limp in his arms.

"Akina you still with us?" Dean asked shaking her, "Akina?" Nothing. "Sam here." He handed Sam his lighter and after he lit it they all looked at Akina. She looked bad. She was all cut up and she had a deep gash on her left side. "We need to get her to a hospital and quick."

"Your not taking her anywhere." The voice was back. Sam turned the way they heard it and there stood a man dressed all in black. "She's mine."

"And you would be?"

"Nobody your interested in. Just leave her and you three can go. She's no good to you now anyways. Chances are she'll be dead before you even make it back to your car. At least the three of you can make it out alive."

"So you think that we'll just hand her over? I think not!" Jada said as she pulled out her gun and shot this weird man. The man fell to the ground with a thud. Jada looked at Sam and Dean, "This is where we run!" They all started running out of the cave. Dean had Akina on his back and they made it out of the cave.

"So that guy was who exactly?" Sam asked as soon as they saw the light.

"I don't know." Jada answered looking at Akina wounds. "She's bad. She needs to get to a hospital."

"I'll take her." Dean suggested. Jada and Sam looked at him. "What? Jada, you have to drive your car back and Sam can watch your back untill I get back to the motel room."

"Ok then." Sam said as he followed Jada to her car. Dean placed Akina in the front seat with him and they drove to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, the nurse took her to get treated. Dean had nothing to do but wait. Sam and Jada arrived just as the doctor came out to talk to them.

"Is she ok?" Jada asked as soon as she saw the doctor.

"She'll be fine. She needed some stitches and has a broken wrist. Other than that she'll be ok." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

"Sure. She's in there." He pointed to her room and then left. The three walked in and were greeted by a very unhappy Akina.

"Jada what the hell girl? You know the rule, NO HOSPITALS FOR AKINA!!!" She yelled as she tried to stand up. She quickly lost her balence and fell. Dean ran to catch her and put her back in the bed. "Thanks, but I'm not staying."

"You have too." Jada said.

"No I don't. See there are some things I just won't do and spending a night in a hospital is one of em."

"A girl after my own heart." Dean whispered to Sam. Sam nodded and joined in the girls conversation.

"You just have to stay the night. How bad can it be?"

"Well we'll never know because I'm not staying!"

"Fine. Then get up and go." Jada said. Akina looked at her.

"You a real dick you know that? You really won't help me leave will you?"

"No. Your hurt. You need to stay overnight."

"But..."

"No buts Akina. Your staying." Jada finished. Akina just gave her a I-am-going-to-kill-you look. She layed back down.

"Ok so now that that's settled, I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone else want?" Dean asked.

"What if I come with you? I'm very picky about how my food is handled." Akina said looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

"I don't think so." Jada said. "Your not that picky."

"Dick!"

"Bitch! Now lay back and relax will ya." Akina did as she was told and she soon fell asleep. Sam went with Dean to get something to eat.

General POV

"So do they remind you of someone?"

"Yeah dude, us. It's kinda weird, but the're so hot."

"So what do you think?" Sam asked as they pulled up to a Burger King.

"About what?"

"Sould we invite them along or no? I mean they can fight and..."

"Sure why not. We're going to need all the help we can get. Besides I think Akina wants me." Dean said with a smile.

"You think every girl wants you." Sam said after placing the order.

"That's because they do little brother. I wonder if she got out yet."

"What?"

"Akina. If she hates hospitals as much as me than she probably tried to get out again and I think she can over power Jada. Speaking of Jada, do I see something there?"

"No you don't."

"Sammy?"

"Ok so she's hot and yes I like her, but..."

"Jessica?"

Sam nodded, "I mean I know it's been a year and a half, but somehow it still feels like cheating."

"It's not man. I mean if you like her and she likes you than go for it." Dean got the food they ordered and continued, "I mean I think she likes you. Always staring at you and what not."

"Really?" Sam asked suprised.

"Sure man. Don't you pay attation?"

"Not really."

Back at the hospital. General POV

Sam and Dean got back to the hospital and when they walked into the room, they were in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked when he saw Jada tied to the bed. Sam went over and untied her.

"Akina left." Dean let out a small laugh. 'I knew it.' He thought. "Chances are she went back to the motel room."

"Well let's go get her." Dean said as they all left he room. They drove back to the motel and sure enough there was their car parked out front.

"I knew it! Oh she is so dead!" Jada said as she jumped out of the car, not even waiting for it to stop. Just as she opened the door, she was pelted with pudding filled water balloons.

"HA!! I got ya!!" Akina yelled as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"You son of a bi..." Before she could finish she was hit with another balloon. Sam and Dean walked in to see a very angry pudding covered Jada and a very happy pudding armed Akina.

"I would run if I were you!!" Akina warned the brothers, who just stood there in the doorway. "So be it!" Was the last thing she said before she unloaded on the boys.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked wipping the pudding off his face.

"You didn't help me leave either so that's what you get!!"

"Akina!!" She turned at the mention of her name and was blasted with a bucket of the most rancid smelling shit you ever imagined.

"JADA!!! What the hell? Mine didn't smell like it just died!! And you call me a bitch!!" Akina yelled holding back the chunks.

"What is that stuff?" Sam asked holding his nose.

"A little mixture I came up with the last time this balloon war started. Nice isn't it?"

"No." Sam ran outside and lost his Burger King. Akina and Dean were fighting for the bathroom. Akina won, but I think Dean let her. Dean just joined his brother outside. "If they do agree to come this is going to be very interesting." Sam said when he got done vomiting.

"I know, but at least they're fun to be around." They both heard screaming comming from the room and they ran inside to see Akina and Jada smacking the crap out of each other with pillows. As soon as they saw Sam and Dean they made them their new targets. Jada too Sam and Akina took Dean. Somehow the two boys managed to get pillows of their own and then it was on. The fight went on for a good hour. It eventually broke up into two different teams. Dean and Akina -vs- Sam and Jada. They ended up falling asleep with no clear winner. Dean was the last to fall asleep. Looking over at his baby brother asleep next to Jada, he smiled. Then he turned to Akina who was asleep next to him. He smiled again as he layed down. He wasn't down for more than a minute when Akina placed her arm around him. His smile grew as he placed her head on his chest and he watched her sleep. 'This is going to be one hell of a road trip!' He thought before he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. See Ya

**Chapter 3 See ya**

Akina's POV

I woke up early the next morning. Everyone else was still asleep. I looked up and saw Jada sleeping next to Sam. I know she has a thing for him, but she'll never admit it. I decided to go and get something for us to eat. I went out to the car and drove to the nearest store. I bought the usual for Jada and me and got whatever for Dean and Sam. Hey I don't know what they eat. It only took me about an hour to get there and back. When I got back to the room, Sam was awake and on his laptop.

"Morning!" I said as I tossed him a bagel.

"Thanks. Are you always this happy this early?"

"Yup! Jada says it's annoying, but I don't care. Coffee?" I asked. He nodded and I handed him a coffee. "So you and Jada looked pretty comphy there." I said with a smile.

"Yea well." He slightly blushed.

"Oh calm down buddy boy. I'm just messin with ya!" I still had a smile a mile wide.

"You know what? Jada's right."

"Bout what?" I asked taking a sip of my soda.

"Your happyness is annoying." I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled more.

"Don't be grumpy because you don't have this sparkling personality!! I'm going to shower." With that I headed for the bathroom.

General POV

As Akina went to shower, Sam was left there just staring at his computer screen. 'Wow! That's all I have. Wow!' he thought. He looked over at Jada and she was still sound asleep. He then glanced at Dean and he was looking at him.

"Good morning!" Sam said.

"Whatever. What time is it?" Dean asked as he stretched.

"8:45."

"Oh it's so early. Where did Akina go?" Sam just pointed at the bathroom. Dean got up and sat across from his brother. "Find anything for us to hunt yet?"

"Nope. Bagel?"

"Sure. Coffee?"

"Sure."

"Wow, your so chatty in the morning arent you?" Akina stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a huge grin on her face.

"Well good morning to you too." Dean said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It is good isn't it." Akina said as she sat next to Dean. "Ok we need to talk."

"About what?"

"This whole thing."

"Um ok?" Sam said confused as he glanced at his older brother. Dean was clearly confused.

'Wow cute, but not too sharp.' Akina thought as she continued, "Well we all do the same thing and maybe it would be smart if Jada and I tagged along. If not no biggy, but four is better than two." Dean and Sam were silent for a good five minutes. "Um did you two die on me or something?"

"No. We were thinking that same thing last night." Sam said.

"Yeah before the whole pudding fight." Dean added.

"And?"

"Well sure tag along. I have to say that at the least it'll be interesting." Dean said as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Akina?"

"Yea Sam?"

"I was just wondering something."

"And that would be?"

"That man in the cave last night."

"Can we not go there Sam." Akina said as she put her hand up for Sam to stop.

"Why not?"

"That's a part of my past that I just want to forget." She never even looked up at him.

"Ok then. I won't push it."

"Thanks." Dean came out of the bathroom just as Jada woke up. "Morning sleepy head!!"

"Damn you and your chipperness." She said as she sat up in bed.

"Got ya coffee!"

"Stop being so damn happy will ya." Jada said taking her coffee.

"You know if you keep being miss grumpy pants I just won't get you any more coffee or mt. dew."

"Your such an ass."

"Yup and don't you forget it!!"

"Um ladies."

"What up Dean?" Akina asked turning her attation to Dean, who was sitting across from Sam yet again.

"Well if we're going to be traveling together..."

"When did that happen?" Jada asked as she headed for the shower too.

"While you were sleeping. Please continue Dean." She said with a smile as she pushed Sam over and sat next to him.

"Ok well we found something to hunt."

"Which is?"

"A shapeshifter." Sam said.

"Oh joy! I love those things!" Akina said as she started jumping on the bed.

"You sure you 23 and not 3?" Dean asked.

"Um let me think...Yup I'm sure! I'm sorry if I'm just happy." She said sitting back on the bed.

"Hey Akina." Jada called from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Come here a sec will ya."

"Not if you naked." Akina said heading for the door.

"Oh grow up. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How have you been sleeping?"

"Fine why?"

"Liar."

"What do you mean?"

"These." Jada said as she held up the bottle of caffine pills.

"Hey! You went threw my bag again!!" Akina said as she reached for the pills.

"I had to. Your still having those nightmares aren't you?"

"Maybe. So what if I am?" She said as she sat of the edge of the bath tub. "It's not like it's hurting anything if I take a pill here or there."

"We have to talk about this Akina."

"There's nothing to talk about!" she said getting pissed at her friend. Akina left the bathroom and was about to walk out the door. A comment from Jada made her stop.

"So your just going to run away from it then aren't you? Maybe you should mention who that man in the cave was, or why you hate hospitals or why you have to take pills in order to function."

"You can stop any time now Jada. I'm not running from anything and I don't need to explain myself to anyone. You know me well enough that you should at least trust me." Sam and Dean just watched what was happening in front of them, but never saying a word.

"I used to trust you. You know that I'll do anything for you. You know that I will give up my life to save you..."

"And I would do the same for you so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I'm worried about you Akina. These dreams, that man showing up after all this time. You don't think that's a little odd?"

"No. It's the past and it should stay there. Now drop it Jada." Akina said as she headed for the door again.

"If you leave Akina, don't come back until your willing to talk about this." Jada said.

"If I was to do that Jada, I would never be back. Is that what you want? Miss I'll die for you." Akina said never turning around.

"Um maybe you should both sit down and calm down." Dean tried to defuse the situation, but was shot down by Akina.

"This isn't about you Dean. Stay out of it." Dean sat back down and looked at his brother. Akina continued. "Is that what you want Jada, me gone?"

"No. I want you to talk to me about what's going on with you."

"Nothing's going on. I'm leaving now."

"Remember what I said then."

"I will. See ya guys." And with a wave Akina was gone. Leaving behind a hurt friend and a set of really confused brothers.


	4. Motel Of Nightmares

**Chapter 4 Motel of nightmares**

Jada'a POV

I watched as Akina left the room, knowing full well she won't be back. I glanced over at Sam and Dean and they didn' know what to do. I sat down next to Sam. "I can't believe I just let her leave like that." I said as I layed my head on the table. Sam put his hand on my back.

"It'll be ok. She'll come back."

"No she won't. She took the car too." I said not lifting my head. Sam looked over at Dean and just shrugged.

"So then, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well Akina can take care of herself, no doubt about that."

"So there's no need to worry?"

I shook my head, "Nope. So what now?"

"Well there's this." Sam turned his computer screen so that I could read it.

"A motel?"

"A haunted motel." Sam said with a smile.

"Ok. Haunted by what exactly?"

"A worker that was stabbed to death years ago. It said that he haunts one room in particular and kills anyone who enters after dark."

"So let's go. Where is it?" I asked as I started packing my things. I noticed that Akina didn't take any of her's with her, so I decided to take them with me.

"It'll be about a 20 minute drive from here." Sam said as he stood up. Dean followed us out of the room. We took the Impala since Akina took our car. 'Well she did pay for half.' I thought as I got into the back seat. Dean put in a tape and I heard 'Back in Black' blasting through the speakers. I hate this kind of music. 'Now I know how she felt every time I played Tupac.'

General POV

The three hunters went to check out the haunted motel. As they left the motel parking lot they were staying at, they had no idea that someone was watching them. Sitting there, parked no too far away, was Akina. She still kept an eye on her friend. She trusted Sam and Dean, but there was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on. She watched as the black car left and waited a while before following, not wanting to be seen just yet. She put in one of her cd's and she was off. She thought it felt weird being in the car alone, but she could't go back now. She didn't want to talk about what was going on with her. She always kept things to herself, letting it built up until she exploaded. Akina followed a good distance behind the trio so not to be seen. When she saw them pull into the parking lot of the haunted motel, she made sure to park on the road. She watched as all three of them grabbed the weapons out of the trunk and enter the motel. Akina sat in the car, wondering if she should go in and help. "She said I shouldn't come back. Would this be comming back? Something's just not right here. I don't know what, but it's something." She said to herself. She sat tapping the steering wheel for about ten minutes before she decided to go help.

Akina's POV

I slowly made my way into the old motel parking lot, hopeing that they wouldn't see me. I saw where they were and I slyly made my way up to them. 'Why the hell do I feel so weird? What's wrong with me?' I thought as I watched Sam, Dean, and Jada go into one of the rooms. 'This is wrong!' I quickly ran to the room, but couldn't get in. "What the hell!" I yelled to myself. I could hear struggling inside the room and I knew I had to get in. "Fine you won' let me in the normal way, I'll have to get in the hard way." I took out one of my elbow blade, (If you don't know what they look like picture the weapon Talim has in the Soul Calibur game.) and sliced my way in. I climbed threw the hole I made in the wooden door and shortly found Sam laying on the ground. "Sam! Sam you ok?" I knelt next to him and began shaking him. "Sam wake up." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Akina?"

"Who else?" I said with a smile, "Can you stand up?" He nodded and he stood next to me. "Where's Dean and Jada?"

"I don't know. We got in here and I got hit in the head and everything went black."

"Well let's go find them shall we?" I looked over at Sam. He nodded and we took off down the hall. We came to a row of different color doors. "Oookkkk??? I wasn't expecting this from the way it looks on the outside! I thought this was a small motel, not a giant mansion!!"

"So which one should we go in?" Sam looked down at me.

"Why are you asking me? I don't have a clue. Just pick one." He pointed at the green one at the far end of the hall. "That looks good to me." We slowly opened the door and I got this weird feeling. "Stop Sam!" I said as I grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Something."

"Ok?"

"I can't explain it. I just feel like we shouldn't go in there. Something's off." I looked up at Sam and he looked at me confused. "What?"

"Nothing. So then where do we go psychic girl?"

"Funny ass. There." I pointed at the blue door across the hall.

"Ok then." We walked to the blue door just as the green door burst into flames. The shock wave sent Sam and me flying back into the other door. We hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor. Sam looked over at me. "You alright?"

"Peachy, you?"

"Dandy." He helped me up and we went into the blue door. We saw inside was filled with hanging bodies.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"If they were pink they would look like the things in 'Killer Klowns from Outer Space'!" I said with a smile.

"I never saw that one."

"Oh! Never mind then. Look!" I pointed over to where I spotted Dean and Jada. They were hanging from the ceiling, tied by their wrists. I ran over to Jada, but stopped just before I made it to her. Sam was about to reach Dean, but I grabbed his hand. "Stop!"

"Akina what?"

"That." I pointed to a shape behind the two. "It's him. You armed?"

"Yea."

"Ok. I'll fight him while you find his bones and torch em. Deal?" I said as I looked at him. I was doing this no matter what he said.

"Deal. Be careful."

"Careful is my middle name Sammy." I said as I focused my attation on the man behind Dean and Jada. "Come and get it big boy!!" I yelled as I ran to him. He ran to me as well and even before we hit I felt pain ripping threw my leg. "Aaahhh!!"

This man just smiled and looked at me as I sat on the ground. "What did you just do?"

"Simple. I caused you pain."

"I know that dumb ass! I mean how? You never touched me!"

"I thought about it."

"I knew it. I knew there was something different about you."

"So what if there is? Time to die, but first." He looked over at Dean and Jada. "I'll kill your little friends." He began to walk to them and I managed to get to my feet. 'Damn it Sam hurry!' I thought.

"Stop!!! Get away from them!!" I yelled pointing a gun at him. (Yes I prefer pointy things, but I can still use a gun!)

"And just what are you going to do if I don't? You can't do anything in your condition."

"Condition?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Then everything went a little fuzzy and when I got my vision back I was no longer in the motel. I was in a parking lot. "What the?" I looked around tryng to figure out where I was. "Jada!! Dean, Sam!! Where the hell is everyone?"

"No one's here."

"Well you are and your someone."

"Your funny you know that. I think that's why I like you so much."

"Wait, I know this voice. It can't be!!"

"Oh but it is. What did you think I was dead?"

"Well being the one that killed you, yes I thought you were dead." I replied.

"That's right, you killed me. I almost forgot about that Akina." I saw him as he emerged from the darkness. It was him.

FLASHBACK

General POV With a 15 year old Jada and a 17 year old Akina.

The two girls were sitting in their motel room. Jada was watching some crap movie on tv and Akina was doing research on the computer when she got hungry.

"Hey I'm going to get something to eat, you want?" She asked her friend.

"No thanks. How bout a mt. dew?"

"No problem. Be back soon." Akina left the room to go to the nearest store. She was sick of eating out and she just wanted a nice home...er motel cooked meal. She drove to the nearest store and began to look around. She picked up a couple things that she was sure Jada would like and stuff that she liked. She payed and went to put the things in the car. Before she could start it though, she got a bad feeling and decided to give Jada a call. She dialed her number and after four rings no one answered. "That's not right. Jada always answeres on the third ring!" She said to herself. "Somethings wrong!" She pushed the gas petal to the floor and made it back to the motel in record time. She ran to the room they shared and heard struggling inside. Without even thinking, she kicked in the door and saw a man holding Jada by the throat. "PUT HER DOWN!!!" She screamed.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question, now put her down!" Who ever this man was threw Jada across the room, where she layed unconscious. She looked over at her wounded friend and then back at the man. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Names Leon and I wanted her, but since your here I'll have you instead." He said as he aproached her.

"I think not." She got into a fighting stance. Even at 15 and 17 both girls could kick ass. She waited for this Leon to get closer.

"Oh this is cute! You think your going to beat me up!! HAHAHA!" Leon laughed.

"You think I'm funny?"

"Why yes I do. What's even funnier is that you think your tough."

"Bring it on bitch and I'll show you just how funny I can be." She was ready, but before Leon made it to her she heard Jada starting to wake up. Akina quickly glanced at her fallen friend. Big mistake. Before she knew it, Leon hit her with a straight punch to the jaw, knocking her to the ground.

"HA That's all you got? Guess I'll take your little friend here after all." He moved to Jada, who was still out of it.

"Leave her alone!!!" Akina screamed and she pulled out a knife and ran to the man. Without a second thought, she plundged the knife deep into the man neck. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor...Dead. Akina looked at Jada, who was scared. Akina reached down to help up her friend, but Jada pushed her hand away.

"You killed him."

"I had to. He was going to kill you." Akina explained.

"No. You didn't have to kill him. Your a murderer." Akina didn't know what to say. Jada was right. She was a murderer.

"We have to leave now. Get your stuff and lets go." Jada did what Akina told her and they were gone by the time the police showed up.

END FLASHBACK

Sam's POV

I walked over to where I last saw Akina. She was still there, kneeling on the floor. I walked up to her and started shaking her. "Akina! You ok?" I got nothing in response. "Akina!! Answer me." It looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes were open, but there was no one home. "Fine. I'll have to carry you out of here."

"Stop." I heard her. It was barley a whisper, but I know I heard her.

"What?"

"Jada and Dean. Get them out. I'll be fine." She still hasn't moved. Come to think of it I never saw her lips move.

"Akina?"

"Go Sam. Now! Before it's too late." Yup no moving lips. She was in my head. 'Telepathy?' "Sam go!"

"I don't think so. I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine. They won't." I looked over at Jada and my brother. Akina was right, they didn't look so good. "Please Sam. Get them out."

"Ok, but I'll be back for you ok."

"Whatever." I got up and left Akina there. She still hasn't moved. I went and untied Dean and Jada. Dean woke up the minute I touched him.

"Dean you ok?"

"I think. How are you?"

"Good. Listen we have to go now. Can you carry her?" I asked pointing at Jada.

"Where's Akina?"

"There." I pointed and Dean looked. She was still in the same spot.

"I'll get her, you get Jada out ok." With that Dean went to Akina. I grabbed Jada and carried her out of the room.

General POV

Dean went over to Akina. He bent down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Akina, you still with me?" He asked and got no response. "Hello!!" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?" She blinked once and looked at him.

"I killed him Dean."

"What? Who?"

"Him." She pointed to a man standing behind Dean. Dean spun around and was knocked back by this man's powerful punch. "DEAN!!" Akina yelled.

"What are you going to kill me again for hurting him?"

"You deserved it! You would of killed Jada if I didn't kill..."

"Oh what's wrong? Remembering that your a killer?"

"Shut up!!" She was crying. What could she do? He was right and she knew it. She was a killer. She was standing infront of him when she heard Dean's voice.

"Akina drop!" She went to the ground in a instant just as Dean shot this guy with rock salt. "You ok?" He asked as he went to her side.

"Um...no I'm not Dean." She wouldn't even look at him.

"We have to go now." He tried to pull her up, but she wouldn't let him.

"It's my fault Dean. That he's trapped here. It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." It was Leon again. Dean stepped infront of Akina and looked at this man as he raised his gun to shoot again. Before he got the chance, the man erupted in flames.

"Nice timing Sam." Dean waited and turned to the crying girl behind him, "Come on. We'll all talk about this later, but now we have to go ok." Akina nodded and he helped her out of the motel where they met Sam and Jada.

"You two ok?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and Jada ran to Akina.

"You came back." Akina never lifted her head to look at her relieved friend. "Akina you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Still no looky.

"Well, we'll go back to the motel and get some sleep. We'll talk about everything tomorrow." Dean said. Everyone agreed.

"I'll drive with Akina, Sam you go with Jada in the Impala ok." Sam nodded as Dean handed him his keys. Jada and Sam got in the car and drove away, leaving Dean and Akina still standing in the parking lot. He looked at her dirt stained face. "You sure you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Can we go now?"

"Yea. I'll drive."

"Fine by me." Akina said as she tossed him her keys. The trip back to the motel was quiet in both cars, but everyone knew that tomorrow wouldn't be so peaceful.


	5. Explaining The Past And The Fight

**Chapter 5 Explaining the past and the fight**

The four hunters went back to their motel rooms for a well earned rest. Sam and Dean woke early and went to check on the two girls. Sam knocked on the door and waited a while for an answer. When none came, the brothers decided to just let themselves in. How you may ask? Kick down the door. Dean did just that and was greeted by a startled and half naked Akina.

"What in the blue hell are you doing Dean?!!" She yelled trying to cover the rest of her body with the towel.

"Um sorry we just thought that..." Dean tried to explain while checking her out.

"Stop looking at me like that you pervert!!!!" She screamed as she ran into the bathroom. All the yelling woke up a not to rested Jada. Jada looked up to see a embaressed Sam and a happy, VERY happy Dean.

"Morning Jada!" Dean said as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Mmhumm." She's not a morning person.

"Not a morning person I see." See Sam noticed. Jada slowly wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at the boys and then around the room.

"Where Anika?" She asked. Dean pointed to the bathroom.

"I think we caught her at a bad time." He said with a huge grin.

"What half naked?"

"Yup."

"Oh well. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just stopped by to talk." Dean said.

"Getting right to the point aren't we." Anika said as she came out of the bathroom, dressed.

"That's Dean for ya." Sam said as he looked over at his brother, who seemed to be glareing at him, "What?"

"Nothing dude. So about last night?"

"So about coffee and breakfast." Anika said. Jada smiled at her friends comment. She knew that Anika was trying to stall as much as possible.

"I'll go get some." Sam offered as he went to the door.

"I'll come with you." Jada soon joined him. Sam nodded. He knew what Jada was planning and he was going right along with it. Anika looked over at Jada. She too knew what they were up too. She just gave Jada a I'm-so-gonna-kick-your-ass look. Jada smiled as she left with Sam. Anika went and sat next to Dean.

"So did you enjoy the show?" She asked him with a smile. He looked at her and nodded with a smile of his own plastered on his face. "Well tips are welcomed."

"Do you take credit cards?"

"Visa or Master Card?" Anika asked still smiling.

"You choose." They laughed and then the conversation got serious. "So we gonna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Akina come on. You said we would talk about it." Dean looked directly in her blue eyes. "So what's going on?"

"Answer me one question first will ya?"

"Ok shoot."

"Why do you care so much? I mean we just met. Why care about what's up with me?" Dean didn't know what to say, mainly because he didn't have an answer. "What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Anika asked as she tapped her foot. Nervious habit.

"Well to be honest, I don't know. I mean I don't have a answer."

"Well then." She said as she got up. Dean quickly stopped her with a grab to the arm.

"That doesn't mean I don't care ya know." Anika looked at him carefully. She knew he cared, but it still bothered her that she didn't know why.

"Fine. Sit. I can garentee that Jada is filling your brother in on everything." She took a deep breath and began, "Jada and I have known each other for a long time. We grew up together and are the only family we each have left. You see that demon may have taken your mother and Sam's girlfriend, but for some reason it thought it would be funny if it took our ENTIRE family's. I mean mother's, father's, aunt's, uncle's, everyone that we were related to. So after the three billion funerals we thought to track it down and kill it. That was eight years ago." She was sitting at the table across from Dean. He was stareing at her almost willing her to go on. She got up and grabbed a soda and then continued, "Anyways, we have been trailing him here and there gaining some not so friendly friends along the way."

"Um unfriendly friends?"

"Lower class demons that work for him. He must have put them on our trail. We fight them as we go. That's what we were after the day Jada almost ran you down like a dog."

"Oh yea. I remember that!" Dean said moving to sit next to her at the table.

"I hope you did. So as our story goes on, we stay at different motels along the way. One night a couple years ago we were staying at this old, run down place. I was hungry and went to get something to eat at the closest store, leaving Jada alone in the room. I always hated leaving her alone. I think it's because I'm older that I feel responsable for her safety. Anyway I was in the car after I payed for our stuff and I got this feeling that something was wrong, so I..." Anika's story was cut off by Sam and Jada entering the room.

"Hey guys so what have you..." Sam started, but stopped when he saw the serious faces plasered on his brother's and Anika's faces. Him and Jada just sat on the bed as Dean asked Anika to go on. Jada looked over at her and could see that this was really getting to her, but she had to get it out. Jada knew that Anika never forgave herself for what happened. Hell she never forgave her, but she would never let Anika know that. Anika looked at Jada almost asking her if she could stop, without even saying a word. Her eyes said it for her. Jada shook her head as if to tell her that she had to tell her story. Anika took another deep breath and went on.

"So you had a feeling." Dean said.

"Yes. I thought to call her, but after three rings I got no answer so I knew there that something was wrong."

"How?" Sam asked as he passed out the food he and Jada bought. Burger King AGAIN!!

"I always answer on the first three rings." Sam shook his head and looked at Anika.

"Well if everyone is done interupting I would like to get this over with." Everyone stayed quiet and she went on, "So after I hung up the phone I floored it till I got back to our room. I went to the door and heard her strugglings so without thinking I broke through the door and found some man holding her by the throat." Akina stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes. Dean went and sat next to her, trying his best to comfort her. Anika caughed and went on, "So I yelled at him to let her go and he threw her aginst the wall, knocking her out. I was prepaired to fight him, but as he approached me Jada woke up. I glanced at her laying on the floor and that gave him the opratunity to hit me. After he did he went after Jada again. Before he could touch her again, I grabbed my knife and jammed it into his throat."

"Did you kill him?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam said eyeing his brother.

"What?"

"It's ok. Yes I did. We packed and left before the police showed up. That's who that man was that haunted that motel. I never forgave myself for what I did and I know you never forgave me either Jada." She said looking at Jada, who was looking at the ground. "I didn't have any other choice. If I didn't do it than he would of killed you and me, you know that." Anika was fully focused on Jada now, forgetting that the brother's were even in the room. She knelt in front on Jada and made her look at her. "You know that's true don't you? You know what would of happened."

"You didn't have to kill him Anika." Jada said with tears in her eyes.

"You think I like living with this. Knowing that I took a life, a human life. I hate this. I haven't slept a good night sleep in over a year. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. Do you think that I forgave myself for what I did?"

"I don't know."

"No Jada, I never did. I live with that guilt every day. It eats away at me and you know it."

"Maybe if you never came back that day..."

"If I never came back, you would be dead and I would be alone. I'm sorry if I care ok." It's true Anika was getting pissed. Not at her friend, but at herself.

"Um if I can ask a question?" Sam asked. Anika looked over at the youngest Winchester and nodded for him to ask. "You said that you had a feeling right?"

"Yea. So?"

"And you had another feeling last night right?"

"So what?"

"Does that happen often? These feelings of yours." Sam asked.

"Sometimes."

"Normally when someone's in trouble right?"

"Yes Sam. What's your point?" Anika was now getting pissed at Sam for his dumb questions.

"My point is don't you think that's a little odd?"

"That's a horrible point Sammy." Anika said with that same smile on her face.

"Ok. The thing is that sometimes I get these visions and I was thinking that maybe you get something like that too. I mean whenever someone you know and/or care about is in some sort of danger you sense it."

"Soooo you think I'm what? Psychic?" Anika asked as she tilted her head to the left.

"Maybe." Sam said as he mirrored her movements.

"I already know that Sammy. I have telepathy." She said tilting her head more.

"So you are a psychic? That explains alot." Sam tilted his head more still mirroring her.

"You know if we keep at this we'll end up falling on the floor." She said as she let out a laugh.

"So how do you deal with the nightmares?" Dean asked. He haden't been paying any attation to the conversation about Akina's gift.

"Wow Dean, you sure know how to spoil a good time don't you?"

"Maybe."

"It's simple. I only sleep till I get one and when I wake up I stay awake." Anika said with a shrug.

"She hasn't slept a full night since I can remember."

"Gee Jada. I'm glad to know your still with us."

"Oh bite me Anika...OUCH!!! What the hell!!"

"You told me to bite you."

"I didn't mean it you bitch!!" Jada said as she rubbed her arm in the spot where Anika just bit her.

"Yeah well I thought you did. So what are we going after next?" She said looking at Sam.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Figured your the smart one so you would know." Anika glanced at Dean who was staring a hole through her. "What did I hit a nerve or something?"

"Something like that." Dean said as he got up and moved to her. Anika backed away.

"What?? I mean your the hot one and Sam's the hot AND smart one." She said as she prepaired to run out the door. Jada looked at Sam who just smiled. He knew what was about to happen. Sam took a seat next to Jada.

"Bet you twenty bucks Dean wins this." He said looking at her. Jada looked back at him and then at her friend, who at this time was being stalked by the older Winchester.

"Oh your on buddy boy." They shook hand as Dean leaped at Akina. She dodged and ran out of the room, laughing at the fact that Dean fell flat on his ass.

"Oh now it's on." He said as he ran after her.

"What's wrong? I said you were the hot one didn't I?" She said as she made her way to the grassy field that was behind the motel.

"Yea, but you said that Sam was the hot AND smart one." Dean said as he chased her. She looked back and saw that he was gaining on her.

'Damn little legs!!!' "Well Dean," She stopped and faced him. He stopped and eyed her up.

"What?"

"You can't have everything now can you." She said with a smile.

"You know your going to pay for that right?"

"And who's going to make me pay? You? Please. I've seen more intimadating three year old's." Sam and Jada ran to where Dean and Anika were stareing each other down. They stood there listening to the two throw insults back and forth.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make it fifty?" Sam looked at her and then at his brother. True Dean looked mad, but Sam knew he was only playing. He knew that Akina was too, so he took that bet.

"Your on."

'This is gonna be good!' All four thought as Dean and Anika began the fight.


	6. Poof! We Gone!

**Chapter 6 Poof!!! We Gone!!!**

"You don't honestly think that she can beat Dean do you?" Sam asked as he planted his ass on the ground.

"Sure. She's alot tougher than she looks." Jada answered as she sat next to him. The two sat and watched as Dean and Akina squared off.

"You do realize that I gave you a complament right?"

"Yea, but you said Sam was the smart one."

"So? It's the truth.

"Your so gonna pay for that."

"Do you take cash?" Anika said with a smile. She didn't even realize that Dean was almost on top of her. "Son of a bi..." was all she got out before Dean pinned her to the ground, straddling her. He bent down so they were nose to nose. "So Dean, you want a kiss or something?"

"Maybe." She looked at him, winked, and quickly turned the table as she forced herself on top now, straddling him. "You never said please." Dean just smiled at her and then looked at Jada and Sam. They were laughing at the fact that Dean was just beaten by a girl. Anika noticed it too. "Pss Dean." He turned his head to the woman on top of him.

"Yea?"

"What do ya say we call this a draw and team up?"

"I think I can live with that. Even though this is a hell of alot of fun."

"You know if you weren't hot, I would so kick your ass." He smiled as she rolled off him and she helped him back to his feet. Both dusted themselves off and turned to the two sitting in the grass. Jada noticed the look in Anika eyes and slowly rose to her feet.

"Um Sam. I think we might wanna run now."

"Why is that?" Sam asked as he stood next to Jada. She pointed to the newely formed team as they made their way to them.

"Do you think we can take them?" Jada asked knowing she was even matched with her friend.

"Um I don't know. I think it'll be safer if we run." Sam said backing up. He knew he could possibly take Dean, but the chances were good that it would be Akina going after him. Him and Jada turned around and began sprinting with Anika and Dean quickly gaining. They were almost at the motel when they were all blinded by a bright light. When it faded all that was left was darkness and no trace of the four young hunters.


	7. Highway Of Truth

**Chapter 7 Highway of Truth**

"Oh this is just great! How the hell did it go from me goofing around to walking down a deserted highway? Oh my life is fricken fantastic!" Akina said as she threw her hands in the air. "Well might as well, ANYONE ELSE HERE? Hello? Sam? Jada? Dean? Disembodied voice? Come on there is always a disembodied voice! Fine! I'll just walk down the road, looking at some hillbillies future supper." She said aloud refering to the roadkill she was passing. "Ok. It's freezing and I'm in nothing, but a tanktop and jeans, walking down a dark highway. What else could go...No! I'm not finishing that! Every time Someone says that it always get's worse!" Just as she finished makeing herself look insane by talking to herself, she heard thunder. "OH NO!!" She screamed looking at the sky. "NO! It's not going to rain! Stop right now or I sware I'm gonna start singing that stupid rain go away song!" Yes, she was threating the rain clouds. No more than five minutes later it began down pouring. "Oh fucking teriffic!! Now I get to freeze to death. Who's jealous of me now!?"

'Ok it's been three hours since I began walking here and the rain turned to snow. This is so not good.' She thought as she froze. She walked for another two hours and came to nothing. She was just too tired to go on and she collapsed in the road. "All I need is for a car to come and hit me and my life will be complete." She said as she layed in the road. She curled up, bringing her knees up to her chin in a sad attempt to stay warm. Failed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but someone yelling at her kept her awake.

"Akina! Wake up! Look at me!"

"Stop screaming at me will ya." She opened her eyes and they were met by his green ones. "D..D..Dean?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"Yea it's me. How the hell did you get here?" He asked as he put his jacket on her.

"I..I don't k..know." He was trying to keep her warm, but it didn't seem to be working. He helped her to her feet and then to the car. "Hey! I h..ha..have t..to freeze and y..y..you get a c..car."

"Well I just happened to wake up in it so."

"Oh." She said with a shudder.

"Get in. We have to warm you up." She tried to open the door, but her frozen hand wasn't making it easy. Dean saw her struggle and went to help. "Here. Sit." She sat down and he closed the door and went to the other side. He got in and they drove away. He put the heat on full blast to help warm Akina up.

"D..do you have an..any idea where we a..a...are?" She asked. He looked over at her and she was shaking so bad. Her eyes were barley open.

"No and you have to stay awake ok." He looked at her again when she didn't say anything. "AKINA!!"

Her eyes shot open and she turned her head to face him, "What?"

"You have to stay awake."

"Fine, but there is no need to scream at me." (Quick note...Akina is still freezing and studdering her words, but I don't feel like writing that out every time she speaks so just keep this in mind ok.) She closed her eyes again and again he screamed at her.

"STAY AWAKE!!"

"Easier said than done man. Do you know where Jada and Sam are?" She asked as she leaned her head against the window.

"No. I tried calling Sam, but..."

"There was no signal?"

"Yes. You tried calling Jada too then." She nodded. Dean looked at her and noticed that her lips were a pale blue color. 'She should have warmed up by now. We have been in the car for well over an hour.' "Here. Take this and put it on." He quickly pulled off the shirt he was wearing and handed it to her.

"Dean I don't need this. I'm ok."

"Your freezing now put it on." He said more stern this time.

"What about you?" She asked as she held his shirt.

"I'm sweating like a fricken pig. Now put it on." Akina put the shirt on and his coat.

"So now I get to freeze AND smell like Dean sweat. Great." She said as she leaned her head against the window again.

"Hey! I don't smell."

"Whatever. Where are we going?" She asked not looking at him.

"Um...good question. I figured we'd just drive until we found a town or something. You still with me over there?" He looked over and saw her eyes were closed AGAIN. Her skin was pale and her lips were a darker shade of blue. "AKINA WAKE UP!!" No response. "Sorry about this, but you leave me no choice." He said before he slap her face. She barley moved as she spoke.

"You know you going to pay for that right?"

"If need be. Tell me a story."

"What?" Her voice was barley above a whisper, but he still heard her fine.

"A story about you. What you did when you were younger? Something."

"Why?"

"To make you stay awake."

"Why can't you just let me sleep?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"I know you are, but you have...OPEN YOUR EYES!!" Her eyes flew open again and he finished his sentance. "You have to stay awake till we find a hospital."

"Why are we going to a hospital? Are you hurt?" Dean could hear the concern in her voice. It made him smile to know that she cared about him.

"I'm fine, but your in need of one."

"Why? I'm not hurt, just cold."

"No something else is wrong." Akina could hear the worry in HIS voice and she slowly turned her head to look at him. He noticed and looked at her. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" she asked.

"What?"

"Your scared. But of what? You worried about Sam?" He didn't know what to say. Yes he was worried about Sam, but he knew Sam could handle himself just fine. Truth is he was scared for her. He knew it wasn't right that she had been in a warm car, with not only the shirt off his back, but his leather jacket on and she was still freezing.

"I'm worried about Sam, but I'm more worried about you." She continued to look at him.

"Why? I'm fine."

"No. Your still freezing and your lips are blue." Nothing. "Akina?" Nothing again. 'Damn her!' "AKINA!!!"

"Sorry." She whispered. "When I was twelve..."

"Wait, what?"

"You wanted me to tell you a story right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then listen will ya."

"Ok, but it better be good." He joked.

"If you weren't so damn cute I would kill you."

"You don't think before you speak do you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Acually, I think everything through before I say it. I think about how you would react, everything."

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"You seem shocked. I get I act like a complete ass or what not, but I do think ya know. It's just no fun being serious all the time." She looked in his eyes as he smiled. "You have a beautiful smile. You should use it more." That comment made him smile wider.

"Thanks. You can continue with your story now if you want." He said turning his attation back to the road.

"When I was younger I was at a friends house. We were bored so we went to a park that was only a block away from her house. We met a couple of our friends there and we played with them till it started to get dark. My parent's hated it when I walked home by myself, but I insisted that my friend went home so that she wouldn't get in trouble. I lived maybe four or five blocks away from her, so I walked home. I was so close to my house that I could see it, but at that time he stopped next to me." She paused for a moment before continueing. "I didn't know him, but he asked me if I wanted a ride home. When I said no, I think it mad him mad because he got out of his car and pushed me in it. I was his personal little sex toy for the next five days. He just let me go. Why? I don't know. Maybe he got bored with me. Maybe he got sick of listening to me cry and beg for my mom. Either way I wasn't going to argue. I never told my parents what happened and they were killed a month later so I didn't have to worry about it after that." Dean looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"What happened to this guy?"

"Nothing. I never told anyone before this. Not even Jada."

"Then why tell me?"

"You wanted to hear a story and all the good memories I have are from the past couple days. You already know them so I figured I'd tell you that."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." She had tears in her eyes and Dean could tell that she was holding them back, trying to be strong.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me that much to share something that horrible with me." She looked at him and gave a weak smile. All she wanted to do was sleep. Again she closed her eyes, but opened them just as quick.

"Dean pull over!!"

"What? Why?"

"Unless you want vomit all over your..." She didn't have to finish. Dean pulled off to the side of the road and she threw the door open even before he completely stopped. She went to her knees and up came everything she had eatin in the past day. Dean was by her side and rubbing her back trying his best to make her feel better. He was falling for her no doubt about that, but there was still something about her that he couldn't place. When she was done emptying her tummy, her eyes closed and she fell forward. She didn't go to far before Dean caught her.

"Akina!? Look at me. Akina!" He was shaking her, but was getting no response. "Akina wake up!! You have to wake up and talk to me please!" Yes Dean was scared. He felt for her pulse and found she had a weak one. He placed her gently back in the car and took off. He knew he had to find a town soon. He was driving for about an hour, looking at Akina every thirty seconds. She hasn't moved and he could see she was shaking worse than before. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She more or less fell on him and he wrapped his arm around her in a desprate attempt to keep her as warm as possible. They drove for another half hour when Akina bolted upright, screaming. Safe to say this scared the fuck out of poor Dean. He swerved, but remaind in control of the car. He pulled off to the side to see what was up with her. "You ok?"

"What the...no Dean I'm not. We have...we have to find them. He's comming, soon. Comming for them." She was scared. Ok not scared...Teriffied.

"Who's comming for who?" Dean was confused as hell.

Akina swollowed hard and looked at Dean, "The demon. He want's Sam and Jada. That's why he seperated us."

"It was the demon?" Dean asked shocked. Akina nodded. Dean also noticed that she was warming up and that her lips were returning to their normal pink color.

"We have to find them Dean and soon." He still had his arm around her as they pulled onto the road again. I don't think she minded.

"How do you know this?"

"He showed me. How you and I got here. It was a spell that he used. We're still alive or whatever, just far away from them."

"So where are they?"

"I don't...look." She pointed to lights over the hill. "Maybe we can try to call them again. We should be able to get a signal right?" She looked at Dean hopeing his answer was the one she wanted.

"Yes I think we can." He stepped on the gas and they made it to the little town within the hour. It was a accual town, people and all.

"Here." Akina said as she handed Dean his shirt and jacket. "Thanks."

"Keep the jacket. You still look a little cold." He said as he put his shirt back on.

"I have to say it's a shame." Dean looked at her and tilted his head.

"What is?"

"That I don't get to stare at those abs anymore." She said with a smile. She ment it. He was HOT and she LOVED his abs.

"Maybe you can get a better look at them later." He returned her wide smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok. I'm going to hold you to that you know it right? But first we have to get a hold of Jada and Sam." Dean nodded and pulled out his phone. He dialed Sam's number and after the second ring someone answered.

Sam's POV

"Dean?" I asked as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah. Where the hell are you?"

"Um hang on.." five seconds later. "Dry River, Ohio."

"Dry River?"

"I know. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Dean is Akina with you?"

"Yeah. Jada with you?"

"Yup."

"Where are you?"

"Simpson, Pennsylvania. How we got here I don..." Dean heard some struggling.

"Sam? Sam? SAMMY!!??" Dean screamed into the phone.

"Stop screaming! Your hurting my ears."

"Jada?"

"Yes. Can you put Akina on real quick?"

"Where's Sam?"

"Sitting on the floor. Now please Dean. It's important." Dean gave the phone to Akina.

"Hello?"

"Akina?"

"Jada? You alright?"

"I'm fine. Listen I had a weird dream. Can you go away from Dean for a minute?" Akina looked at Dean and mouthed 'I'll be back.' Dean nodded and let her go. They checked into a motel before they called Sam. Akina went outside and spoke with her friend.

"So what is it?" Akina asked.

"I drempt about the demon and that he wanted.." Akina cut her off.

"You and Sam." She heard nothing. "Jada?"

"How did you know?"

"Telepath remember. Besides I had the same dream."

"Sorry, I forgot. So what do we do?"

"Well Dean and I will leave first thing in the morning. We're not THAT far away from where you two are so just stay put and watch yourselves."

"Ok and Akina?"

"Yea?"

"You and Dean do anything yet?"

"Are you kidding me? I almost froze to death! Sex is the LAST thing on my mind. Wait...was the last thing."

"So that a no?"

"Yes it's a no. How bout you and Sammy?"

"Nope." Jada said quickly. Akina knew something was up.

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Whatever. I have to go. Be careful ok."

"I will. You two be careful too."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye. Akina flipped the phone closed and walked back into the room where Dean was waiting.

"Everything ok?" He said as he jumped her the moment she walked in.

"Calm down big boy. Everythings fine." She said with a HUGE smile that went from ear to ear. Dean looked at her like she had a third eye or something.

"What's so funny?"

"Jada and Sam hooked up." She answered sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes. Dean sat next to her.

"And you know this how?"

"She said 'nope' when I asked her if they did anything."

"So?"

"Whenever she lies, she answeres with 'nope' or 'yup.' So after she asked if you and I hooked up, I asked her and that's what she said."

"She asked if we did anything?" Dean asked leaning closer to her. She looked over at him, just now realizing how close they were. It startled her at first, but then she relaxed.

"Yeah she did. So?"

"What did you say?"

"Um I said no because we didn't."

"Did you ever think about changing that?"

"Once or twice." She answered honestly. She looked in his eyes. Yup they were lustfilled. Well so were hers so she couldn't say anything.

"Wanna change it while we wait for that pesky sun to rise?" He asked moving closer to her. He placed his hand on her lap.

"Why not." She said with a shrug and went in for the kill.


	8. Now Onto The Fun!

**Chapter 8 Now onto the fun!!**

"Wanna change it while we wait for that pesky sun to rise?" He asked moving closer to her. He placed his hand on her lap.

"Why not." She said with a shrug and went in for the kill. She pushed Dean back onto the bed and began forcefully kissing his neck. She slowed down a bit, wanting to make it last as long as possible. "You wanna know something?"

"Yes. Why did you stop?" He asked her with a hint of agravation in his voice.

"No. Sam and Jada's lives are in danger and we're in here looking like we're in some kind of sleazy porn."

"And? You still never answered why you stopped."

"Your something you know that. I mean I want to do this too. GOD I want to do this, but I can't help feel guilty about not careing enough about my friend who could die at the hands of that demon." Dean sat up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Jada and Sam will be fine. You grew up and trained with Jada right?" Akina nodded. "Well don't you trust her abilities?"

"Of course, but I mean..." She was cut off by Dean kissing her. She REALLY wanted this.

"Listen. Sam will look out for her I know it." Akina looked at Dean as she climbed on his lap. "Going somewhere?" He asked with a smile.

"No why?" She answered as she once again began to kiss and lick his neck. It sent chills down his spine and he wanted more. She pulled his shirt up over his head and then they began passionatly kissing each other. Akina was still seated on Dean lap as he removed her shirt. He reached around and undid the straps of her bra and threw it across the room. He sat there just stareing at her. He had never seen someone so beautiful with a personality like her's. He was in awe of the shape of her body and he had only seen the top half so far. He looked up into her eyes and was met with the same passion that his held. He pulled her to him and began to kiss her neck. His arms wrapped around her naked waist. She moaned when he began to lick her earlobe. She planted a heated kiss on his lips and he placed his hand behind her head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He was amazed at how good this felt. Sure he had his share of women, but Akina was different. She braught out something in him that he didn't know he had. He felt the difference in himself, but he didn't know what it was. He did know, however that he liked it and never wanted it to end. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Akina's hand go from curessing his abs to the buckle of his pants. Dean pulled back from the heated kissing and looked into Akina'a eyes.

"You sure you want this? I mean we could stop if your not sure." He was being honest. The last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable. She shook her head.

"There's something about you Dean. I'm not quite sure what it is, but it's something. This..." She looked around the room and then back at him. "This just feels right. It feels perfect." He nodded in agreement with her. She continued to undo his pants and stood up just to remove them and his boxers. "A boxer man I see." She said with a smile as she looked down, "And I guess what they saw about hunters is true. The ARE big below the belt."

"Where did you hear that and why are you still wearing pants?" He asked with that Dean grin. She looked at him and smiled.

"I made that up and I thought it would be nice for the guy to get naked before the girl for once. I mean it's not like your not enjoying this. I mean you can't even lie about that."

"Ok you caught me. I'm enjoying it now take your clothes off and enjoy it with me!"

"Make me."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said as she stood up, "Make me."

"Your not really going to make me chase you are you?"

"Well it's either that or you head to the bathroom and take care of that yourself." She said pointing to his lower brain. "Now if you really want me, come get me. I promise I won't make it that hard. No pun intended." Even Dean laughed at that one. If there was one thing this girl knew how to do it was tease a guy. So he did what he had to do, but he did it with a suprise attack. While Akina was too busy laughing at her own joke, Dean jumped her and knocked her to the floor. "No fair!! I wasn't ready."

"To bad." And they started yet another make-out session. He kissed her all the way down her neck, to her breast, down to her belly-button. When he got there he unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slipped them off. He looked back up at her face and she smiled at him. He smiled back as he stood up.

"Um ok? You lost me there. Why'd you stop?"

"Catch me."

"Are you kidding me? That's my line."

"So. Now catch me." She got to her feet rather quick and ran after him. She caught him pretty quick all well knowing he let her. She pushed him against the wall, but he quicky reversed it, pinning her to it. Again he began to kiss her neck and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He had one hand planted against the wall, the other making it's way down to her panties. (If you can even call them panties since they were so skimpy and barley covered anything at all.) His hand disappeared inside her panties and she moaned as his fingers found their way inside her. He continued to kiss and lick her neck and he played around with her. Oh she was enjoying this and she was showing it to him by playing with him as well. He tried to keep up the kissing, but he wanted to really get into it. He removed his fingers, much to Akina's disappointment, and he lifted her so that her back was against the wall and she was pretty much sitting on his hands. She was still holding on to his neck and was forcefully kissing him as he came into her. She stopped for a moment to let out a moan of nothing, but pure pleasure. He moved them both to the bed, never taking himself out of her. He layed Akina on her back and he layed on top of her. She was rubbing his back while he pushed inside her. She was loving this. He was deeper than any man had ever been and she didn't just mean with the sex. He took her in every way she knew. Mind, body, and soul. She never wanted this night to end. She rolled over, forceing her to be on top, straddling him. She moved up and down, back and forth. There was no doubt that she knew how to please a man. He was in heaven. They went at it for a long time untill they both reached their climax and he spilled into her. She moaned loudly, as did he. When it was over Akina layed on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly come down. He ran his fingers through her hair and, like that they fell asleep. Both dreaming of each other, but still they knew that tomorrow they had to leave. The had to meet Sam and Jada in Pennsylvania. They'll leave early and after the tireing night they had, they were going to need all the sleep they could get.


	9. Missing Friend and Lover

**Chapter 9 Missing friend and lover**

Akina woke during the night still laying in Dean's arms. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. They had a hell of a night last night and she wasn't well rested. A nightmare made sure of that. She slowly removed his arm from around her and went to take a shower. She turned the water on and rested her head against the wall of the shower, thinking about the dream. 'I get that I have dreams about the man I killed, but what the hell was that one about?' She thought as she dried herself off. The dream was horrible. So much blood. So much pain. She never saw the face of the person being killed in such a barbaric manner. She woke up before she could. 'Ok Akina! Just calm down, it was just a little dream. Not like it's going to come true.' She exited the bathroom and was about to go get something to eat when Dean's lips stopped her. "Good morning to you to!" She said once they seperated.

"It is a good morning isn't it?" Dean smiled as he went to take a shower. 'Hey! I use that line! Ass!' "I might be an ass, but you know you like me!"

"But I never..."

"Never what?" She never told Dean she was a telepath. He didn't pay attation to that conversation.

"Nevermind. Hey! I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Coffee." He yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm taking your car!" She yelled back as she made it to the door.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Damn it!" She said to herself. 'I'm taking your car. Is that ok?' She thought.

"Yea it's fine." Dean was still clueless.

"I'll explaing it when I get back." She went to get them coffee and herself a dozen donuts or so. She likes donuts. When she got back to the room, Dean was packed and ready to go. "You leaving me so soon? That makes me sad Dean." She said with a grin.

"I waited didn't I." She handed him his coffee. "Thanks." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dean I'm a telepath." She said out of no where. Dean looked at her wide eyed.

"Come again."

"I have telepathy." She looked him in the eyes.

"When did this happen?"

"I always had it. That's how I knew where Sam and Jada were." She looked at him again. She almost felt ashamed that she had this gift. He knelt on the floor infront of her.

"So you can read minds and what not?" She nodded. "Huh."

"I freak you out now don't I?" He shook his head.

"No. Honest. Sam has a gift too remember?"

"Oh yea. The vision thing. So I don't freak you out?"

"Not in the least. Now come on. It's a long drive to Pennsylvania." They took turns driving, even stopping along the way to have a little quicky before they all met up again. (They rented a motel room for that.) They got to PA in record time and went to meet Sam and Jada at the hotel they were staying at. They came to the door and Akina grabbed Dean's arm.

"What?"

"Listen." They heard moaning, laughing, and other sexual stuff comming from inside the room. "Something tells me that Jada and Sam like each other." She looked at Dean.

"What gave that away? I have to give it to Sam though"

"Shall we break up the lovefest?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You lost me."

"You have telepathy right?"

"So? We already went through that."

"Well. Get Sam's attation will ya."

"Why?"

"Just do it." And Akina did. She began yelling Sam's name so only he could hear. Dean and Akina heard rustling inside the room and with out a monent hesatation, Dean picked the lock and walked in.

"Morning guys!! Having fun?" Dean said as he stood in front of his naked brother and Jada. Akina followed him in shortly after.

"Jada!! I'm shocked at your actions young lady! I mean what would Father Mather's say if he saw you now?" She had a huge smile.

"What the hell guys!! You could have knocked!!" Sam said as he found his clothes.

"I told you we were here." Akina said as she sat on the other bed. "You didn't have sex on this one too did you?"

"No. And you never said you were here. All you did was say my name."

"Same thing. Now get dressed. We have work to do." Sam and Jada quickly dressed and the four were off to find out what they could about why the demon wanted Jada and Sam. Jada and Akina made their way to the library.

"So you slept with Sam. Wow!!"

"Oh shut it will ya."

"How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times did you do it?"

"That's personal."

"That many!!"

"I really hate you ya know that."

"No you don't." Akina said as she got up to get another book. She was gone for about ten minutes and when she got back, Jada was gone. "What the? Jada?" She couldn't scream, being in a library and all. She pulled out her phone, but before she could use it, she noticed the 'No cell phones' sign. "Son of a. Fine. I'll do it another way." 'Jada. Where the hell are you?'

'Akina?'

'Who else. Where are you? I thought we agreed to stay together until we found out what the demon wanted.'

'I need help. He's in the library. I don't know where we are, but I know we're still in it.'

'He has you now?'

'Yes. Please Akina! Help...' Before Jada could finish that thought, pain ripped through Akina's skull. She grabbed her head and fell to the floor screaming. It was worse than anything she had ever felt. Tears flowed like a river down her face as the pain continued. It traveled through her body. People at the library ran to help her, but they didn't know what to do. One person called an ambulance, while another tried to calm her down. The paramedics got there and tried to help her. They placed her on the stretcher, but she faught them the whole time.

"I can't go!! Please!! I have to stay here!!! I have to help her!!! Leave me alone!!!" The paramedic's had to give her a sedative, but before she fell asleep, she mumbled Dean's name as she handed them her phone.

She looked at her. Her eyes pleading for her to help her. She was bleeding and she was in so much pain. She wanted to help her, but she didn't know how. The way she was terrified her to the point where she couldn't move, she couldn't breath.

"Help me!!" Was all she said before the flames erupted behind her and she was gone.

Akina shot up in the bed, screaming and covered in a thick layer of sweat. She looked around and saw she was in the hospital. She pulled the IV out of her arm and went to find her clothes. She was a little dizzy, but she shook it off. Jada needed her and she WAS going to help her. She would hurt anyone that got in her way at this point. The demon had her friend, the only family she had and he was going to kill her. Akina was two steps from the door when it swung open and in ran Dean and Sam. Dean collided with her and they both fell to the ground. "What the hell Dean!!?? Miss me that much?" She asked as he helped her up.

"Sorry. You alright? We heard you scream." Dean said with a worried look.

"A nightmare. I have to go now." She tried to push past them, but Dean stopped her.

"Where are you going? And what the hell happened at the library? I got a call saying you were here, but they didn't give us any info since we're not family."

"I'll explain in the car, but we have to go now!" Dean looked over at Sam and he nodded. They went to the car and she did tell them what she knew. "Them demon has Jada. He grabbed her at the library. She was telling me where she was when this intense pain shot through my head. I told the paramedic's to call you Dean and the next thing I knew I was here."

"So the demon has Jada?" Sam asked. Akina nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"No. The last place I knew she was at the library, but he moved her. I can feel it."

"So you gonna tell us what the nightmare was about?" Dean asked.

"Rather not."

"Akina!"

"What? I don't wanna tell you right now is that ok?" Dean and Sam looked at her and saw that she was serious. "Look, I'll tell you when we know that Jada is alright."

"I can live with that."

"Me too." Sam agreed with his older brother as they continued to look for their friend. The three friends searched the entire night with no trace of Jada. Akina was taking it the hardest. They went back to the motel to get some rest. They would start up the search again as soon as they got some sleep. Rather than split up, the boys stayed with Akina in her room.

The fire was so intense. She could feel the flames licking at her flesh. She felt the burning and when she looked at her arm, she saw it bubbling. She screamed knowing what was about to happen. She looked down and begged for help, for release. Her face was twisted in pain, but she managed to speak to her. "Akina, help me." She gave one final scream as the flames erupted behind her.

"JADA!!!" Akina screamed as she shot up in her bed. She was breathing heavy and was covered in sweat. Sam and Dean were awakened by her scream for her friend and were now sitting on her bed. "He's going to kill her. She's going to die and we can't stop it." She was sobbing into Dean's chest as he held her.

"We're going to find her, don't worry." Dean said as he softly touched her hair. He looked at Sam. The two didn't know what to do to help their new friends. They didn't know where Jada was or even where to begin looking for her. The hit a dead end.

"I know where she is." The boy's looked at the tired, crying girl. "She told me where she was." Akina quickly got out of bed and ran to get dressed. Without even thinking about it, Sam and Dean did the same. The packed and were on the road within the hour. "I didn't even realize it. She was telling me where she was the entire time." Akina was driving her and Jada's car. Dean sitting shot-gun and Sam in the back.

"I still don't see why we couldn't take my car." Dean grumbled to himself, but Akina still heard him. She raised her eyebrow at him and just drove faster.

"Because I want to get there BEFORE she dies and we have a better shot at that in this car. Now quit your bitching untill after we save Jada." Sam was laughing in the backseat at how his brother just got scolded by this much smaller girl. Dean glared at him. "And don't look at him like that!" Dean turned to look at the VERY angry girl that was in control of his life at this moment. "What?"

"Are you alright? I mean your snapping out at nothing."

"I'm sorry. I just want to get there and make sure Jada's alive." Dean and Sam both knew her apology was sincear.

"So where are we going anyways?" Sam asked as Dean tried to turn on the radio.

"I sware if you turn on any of that 80's shit, I'm going to throw your ass out the window and not open it before hand." Dean stopped and sat back in silence. Akina looked at Sam through the mirror. "Time for me to go back where my journey started."

"Where might that be?" Dean asked sounding a little angry. Akina saw this and looked at him.

"Look, Dean I'm sorry alright. I'm just not in the mood for any of that crap right now. I'm just scared and angry and I'm taking it out on you. I know I shouldn't and I'm sorry." Dean smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Everything's going ot be alright. Jada will be fine and we'll all make it out of this alright. There's no need to be afraid. You have Sam and me to watch your back." She looked over at him and saw Sam leaning in the middle of them. "You never answered, where are we going?"

"I'm going home."


	10. Homebound

**Chapter 10 Homebound**

It took a good amount of time for them to drive all the way back to PA. Akina was refuseing to let either brother drive, untill she almost killed them when she fell asleep behind the wheel.

"That's it! I'm driving while you get some sleep." Dean yelled as he made Akina pull over and get out. She was still protesting.

"I'm fine. It's not like we were THAT close to the tree." She said as innocently as she could. "I even think it jumped out at us. Maybe it's possessed!"

"The tree wasn't possessed now move over and let me drive." Her and Dean were locked in a stareing contest. Sam was watching from the backseat. He got fed up and got out of the car.

"Ok both of you get in the back and sleep. I'll drive." Both Dean and Akina turned to Sam. They were both about to argue untill they saw the serious look in his eyes. Both mumbled fine and got into the back. "Good."

"I'm laying on you I hope you know that." She said as she looked at Dean. He rolled his eyes. Like he was going to argue with that. She layed down and got comfy. She was almost asleep when she felt something on her. She looked up at Dean.

"You looked cold." He said with a small smile. She returned the smile.

"Thanks." Both fell into a peaceful sleep, leaving Sam in silence. He drove the rest of the way. He pulled the car over when he saw the 'Welcome to Carbondale' sign.

"Wake up guys. We're here." He shook his brother and Akina. They sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "I didn't know where to go from here so I figured you better drive."

"At least you won't kill us this time."

"Shut up ass." She said as she got out of the car, smacking Dean in the head as she exited. "We're getting some coffee first I hope you know that." She got into the drivers seat and they were off to Dunkin Donuts. Akina was sitting on the hood of her car as the brother's went inside. 'Maybe I should of went through the drive throu?' She thought as she waited. They came out a few minutes later. Dean handed Akina her's and leaned against the car next to where she was sitting.

"So how far to your house?" Sam asked as he took a sip of his coffee. She put her head down and looked at the ground.

"A few blocks. We should get going." She got back into the car and drove off to her childhood home. The went onto a back road and pulled up infront of the house that she grew up in. They all got out and Sam looked over at his brother. Both boys were in amazement that this house was still standing. "Nice isn't it? It looks better now, trust me." Akina said as she went to the trunk. "She's here and so is he."

"How do you know?" Dean asked as he reached for the shotgun.

"Jada told me." The brother's heard her voice crack as she said that. The sniffle confirmed that she was crying. "Let's go." She started to walk to the house when Sam grabbed her arm. "We don't have time to dance Sam. Maybe after." She was trying to make light of the way she was feeling and Sam knew that making jokes was her way of covering her emotions up. Hell he saw enough of that with Dean.

"I'll gladly do the tango with you after this, but are you sure you ok to go in there?" Akina looked up at him.

"I'm fine really. Let's just go. Not a whole lotta time to sit out here and talk." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued walking. Sam looked over at Dean and he just shrugged.

"She'll be ok man. We all will be. Now let's go get your girlfriend back." Sam smacked Dean in the arm and the followed Akina. She was standing on the porch, but as the boy's approached, she was thrown off it and into a near-by tree. Dean ran to her side as Sam watch his back.

"Akina! You alright?" Dean asked as he checked her out.

"Asshole!" She screamed as she got up and ran to the house. Dean was left speechless for a moment, but then ran after her. Akina pushed past Sam and ran back to the pourch, only to get thrown off again. She skidded across the ground and the boys noticed the damage to her body once she got back to her feet. "Do it again you son of a bitch!" She screamed at no one. Dean raced to her side and grabbed her before she made her way back to the pourch for the third time.

"What are you doing? You trying to get yourself killed?" Dean screamed in her face loud enough to make her jump. "We need a plan. No just run up and see what happens."

"That is the plan Dean." She said with confidence. He let her go.

"What do you mean?" She smiled and ran back to the house. Thrown back again.

"Stop her man! She's going to kill herself." Sam begged his brother. "Why the hell are you just standing there?"

"The same reason you are." Sam looked at him confused. He shook his head and then tried to move. He couldn't. "What the?"

"I don't know. I can't move either. Seem's she can move just fine though, well untill she breaks something." The two watched as Akina ran to the house and got thrown back over and over. She was bloody and tired, but never gave up.

"I'm comming in whether you like it or not you demonic pile of horse shit!" She went at it again. This time when she was thrown she stayed down.

"AKINA!" Dean screamed. "You alright?"

cough "I've been better." cough "You?"

"Stop. Your in no shape to keep going." Dean pleaded. He felt so helpless. He hated that all he could do was watch as the girl he was falling in love with killed herself. "Please. Before something happens to you. We'll figure something out together."

"Neither of you can move. I'll get in. It'll just take time that's all." She gave a weak smile and was at it again. 'I have to keep going for Jada. She need's my help and I'm not leting her down. Not now, not ever!' She tried again with the same results. It took her longer to get up that time. 'I don't know how much more I can take.'

"AKINA!!!" She looked up at the house. Dean and Sam did the same. Standing in the doorway was a man dressed in black. Beside him was Jada.

"Jada!" Akina took two steps and then fell to her knees.

"You can't help her. I'm going to kill her and then all of you." This man laughed at her.

"If you so much as lay another finger on her, I'll make you wish you stayed in hell where you belong." Akina spat as she rose to her feet. Sam and Dean were still stuck.

"So do you know why we can't move?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Nope. I was hopeing you knew."

"Not a clue." They struggled against the invisible hold on them with no luck. They looked up to see Akina moving, slowly I might add, to the house where the man stood holding her friend.

"So Akina, how do you plan on stoping me?" The man laughed some more and it was pissing Akina off to no end. She hated being taunted as much as she hated werewolves. She reached behind her and pulled out her elbow blades. "You honestly think that's going to work on me? Your a sad chi..."

"Shut your fucking mouth!!" Akina interupted as she dove at him. He released his hold on Jada and on the Winchesters. The boys went to help Jada.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he gave her a once over. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"I'm fine. Thanks for comming."

"You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun now did you?" He asked as he helped her up. They walked over to Dean, who was watching Akina fight.

"Oh she's PISSED." Jada said as she emphasised pissed. Dean was about to go help untill Jada stopped him. "Don't."

"What? Why not?"

"She'll be alright. If you go and try to help, she'll go after you too." Both boys looked at her with shock.

"Why would she do that?" Sam asked as they turned back to the fight.

"Well Akina's a bit different."

"We noticed." Dean said not taking his eyes of the psycho fighting girl. "She's good."

"I know. Look, I'm going to tell you something and chances are Akina's gonna be pissed about it. I just think it's time for you to know." The brother's looked at her.

"Know what?" Sam asked yet again. I think he likes asking questions.

"Are you both sticking around?"

"What?"

"After this. We still going after the demon together or are we going our seprate ways?" She asked as she looked at both of them.

"Wait! This isn't THE demon?" Dean asked. Jada shook her head.

"He's someone else all together. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Well we were hopeing that it was still going to be all four of us. So, yea we're planning on sticking around." Dean answered as Sam nodded. "So what is it with her?"

"She's part demon." Both boys gasped as their jaws hit the floor. "It happened a year after our family died. THE demon got a hold of me and Akina said she would do anything to save me."

"So what did she do?"

"She became part demon." They all turned to look at a bloodied and brused Akina standing in front of them. "Nice of you to tell them without me. You alright?" She looked at Jada to make sure she was ok. She then looked at the brother's, who just stared at her. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'll kill you both." The boy's gulped and Jada laughed. "Calm down, I'm kidding." They relaxed as Akina fell over. Sam caught her before she hit the ground.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Dean said as they ran back to the Civic.

"Oh my baby! So nice to see you again!" Sam looked at Jada and rolled his eyes.

"Your alot like Dean you know that?"

"So? Just put her in the back." Sam placed Akina in the back along with Dean and then got into the passenger seat. "She's going to be so pissed she's going back to the hospital."

"Are you going to finish the part demon story yet?" Dean asked. He was curious.

"I think it'll be better if she tells you."

"Or you can tell us. Who know's when she'll wake up." Jada thought about it for a minute.

"Fine. After she said she'd do anything, the demon gave her a choice. My life or her's. She choose her's against all my screaming at her not too. I never got why she did it. I know it has something to do with her being older and for some reason her need to keep me safe. Anywho, the demon let me go and took her instead. There was a blinding red light and when it faded, Akina was standing in frontof the demon. She looked, well different."

"What was so different about her?" Sam asked. They both were all ears at what Jada was telling them.

"Her skin was a pale blue and... we the rest isn't important. The fact is she was different. After the whole transformation thing, he ordered her to kill me. She turned to me and walked up to me. She pulled me to my feet before smileing at me. It confused me untill she dropped me and went for him. She attacked him the same way she attacked that other demon. Gave no regard to her own body. The demon vanished before she could kill him. She walked over to me, but she still looked the same. It did freak me out and yes, she did scare me a little. I backed away as she tried to explain that it was still her. Just then a blinding WHITE light appeared and engulfed both of us. When it faded Akina was back to her old self. We both were confused at what happened untill her mother came and explained it."

"I thought her mother died just like yours. Turn left up here. After that it'll be about ten minutes." Sam said.

"Thanks. She was dead. She explained that Akina was supposed to be full demon. That's what THE demon wanted her to be, but her mother inteviened and changed her. Instead of being a full demon, she was only half. Her human half is far stronger than the demon half, untill some one she loves is in danger. Then the power of the demon takes over and she can't control it."

"That's why you stopped me? She would have killed me." Dean asked as he cradled Akina's head in his lap. He looked at her. She looked human enough, but he knew deep down she wasn't.

"Yes. Even if you were going to help her, she would have killed you and then Sam and me too. We've been looking for a way to help her control it as we tracked the demon with no luck. Everyone we talked to said that there was nothing they could do for her."

"But she's ok unless she get's pissed right?"

"Yea. She's fine untill she hit's the breaking point. We're here." Jada said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Wait. Her bloods not different or anything is it?" Dean asked as he helped her out of the car.

"No. It's human." She answered as the three made there way up to the doors. When they fot inside, Dean handed Akina off to a nurse and the three sat and waited for news on their friend. It was a couple hours later that Jada knew her friend was alright. The screaming and the shattering glass told her that. Her and the brother's got up and followed the noise to Akina's room.

"Oh Jada! I save your ass and you repay me by taking me to the hospital!! Your so dead!!" Akina screamed as she threw a vase filled with flowers at poor Jada. She took cover behind Sam. "Don't think you can hide behind him either. Your all dead when I get out of here! When will that be by the way?" She asked as she calmed down. Her friends sat at her bedside. Jada was on high alert for flying objects. "Well?"

"You'll be out of here before you know it." Dean answered as he rolled his eyes. Akina glared at him.

"That long!! I'm not staying here that long. Do you remember the last time I was in a hospital? Did I stay then? Noooooo. And I'm not staying now." She crossed her arms and sat back. "Unless they bring me more Jell-O! That shit rocks!!"

"Are you kidding me? You'll stay if they give you Jell-O?" Sam asked her in amazement.

"I LOVE jiggly jell-o!" She said with a smile. They all laughed and thought about what they were going to do once Akina was free to leave. She was hopeing to kill something. That sad excuse for a demon was nothing for her. She wanted a challenge. Really it didn't matter as long as she had her friends at her side. As far as she was concerned, she would pertect all of them with her life. Untill tomorrow she just wants to sleep and that's what she plans on doing.


	11. Recovered And Ready To Hunt

**Chapter 11 Recovered and ready to hunt**

A few days later Akina was released and she showed it. She pretty much flew out of the hospital. "Ahh! It's so nice to be out of that stuffy hospital!" She laughed as she ran to the car. Dean, Sam, and Jada following behind their overly-happy friend. "So where are we off to next?"

"The motel."

"Wow Dean, let me stretch my legs a bit will ya?" She joked. She knew that they were only going back to get their stuff and so that the three can get some rest. The only time they slept in the hospital is when she did. Other than that, she kept them all awake. If she had to be there, they had to suffer as well.

"You know what I ment. You ride with me. I think we need to talk." Dean said seriously to make Akina simmer down. She nodded and got into the Impala. Her and Dean waved to Sam and Jada as they drove ahead to the motel.

"So what's up chicken butt?" She asked with a smile. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Let me guess, this has something to do with me being part demon right?"

"Yea."

"It's no big deal man. It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. It's not as bad as it seems." Akina was worried. She didn't want her new friends to leave because of her. She looked over at Dean. She was falling in love with him and fast. "Well?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." He pulled out onto the highway and started off twords the motel.

"I think now dude. You brought it up now let's hear it." She hated being mad and that's just what Dean was doing to her.

"Woah no need to get mad Akina! I was just going to say that thinks haven't changed and that we're still staying. That's all." Dean explained as he looked at a more relaxed and calm Akina.

"Well why the hell didn't you just say that instead of making it seem like you were going to take me out in the woods, have your way with me, which we're going to do later on wheather you like it or not." She gave him a playful smile and that was met by a huge grin from him. "Then after all that you were going to kill me. I mean damn Dean!"

"Sorry."

"Your forgiven."

"That was easy."

"Don't think it's going to be that easy every time you screw up. Sometimes you might have to beg me with sexual favors."

"Is that so?" He pulled off onto a side road and turned off the car. Akina looked around, almost lost as to what he was doing. "And just what are you going to do if I don't do what you want?"

"Simple." She said as she climbed on his lap. She reclined the seat and undid his belt. She begand to kiss his neck and then whispered in his ear. "I'll just have to kill you, but untill that time comes, I get to do what ever I want with you." She grinned at him. "You do know that I'm not wearing any underwear right?" Dean's eyes went wide at her statement. "Son't look at me like that! I had non at the hospital and when Jada brought me my bag, none in there so what did you expect?"

"I just didn't expect it to be this easy." He said as they began a long sex session in the impala. Eventually they made their way outside and on the grass. It was a good three hours before they finished and met Sam and Jada at the motel.

"That was fun! We have to sneak out and do that more often!" Akina said as the exuasted pair walked up to the door.

"I have to agree with you there." Dean smiled as they opened the door.

"And where the hell have you two been? We've been waiting here for three hours!" Jada screamed as she forced Dean and Akina up against the wall. "Three hours! We didn't know if you both were alive or dead!"

"Jada. calm down." Akina tried to reasone with her, but no luck.

"CALM DOWN!" She screamed making Akina jump back and hit into Dean. "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN AKINA! You could have at least called BEFORE you decided to have three hours of sex." All eyes were on Jada.

"How the hell did you know?" Sam asked as a relieved Dean and Akina sat on the other bed.

"What else would these two be doing for three hours?" Dean and Akina smiled. What? Jada was right.

"I know your pissed Jada and we REALLY should of call, but you know what."

"What Akina?" Akina smiled.

"It was soooo worth it my friend." Jada jumped on Akina and the two girls began to wrestle. Both Winchesters sat at the table and watched.

"Dude this is awesome!" Dean said with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. Sam looked at him with a raised brow. "I mean we get to see two HOT girls wrestle and not have to pay for it."

"Oh your going to pay for it Dean." The brother's turned to look at the two friends. Akina had a evil smile on her face and Jada was giving Dean her sympathy eyes. "You can't call my friend hot! It doesn't work that way."

"I didn't mean it like that, I sware." Dean got up, hands raised and was backing up from the young woman that was now stalking him.

"I know." Was all Akina said as she sat down. Dean was confused.

"Soooo?"

"What? You expect me to kill you or something? You a man, you think anything with leg's is hot." She smiled as she layed back. "Now leave me alone. I'm going to bed." She rolled over and fell asleep. Dean sat back down across from his brother and Jada.

"What the hell is going through that girl's head?" He asked both of them.

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question five times a day." Jada answered as she went to the other bed. "Sadly we have to share the room. It was the only one they had." Sam got up and joined Jada, while Dean went to sleep next to Akina.

NEXT MORNING

"Find anything yet baby cakes?" Akina asked Dean as she sat on his lap.

"Baby cakes?" She shrugged and ate the rest of his donut. "HEY!" She put her finger up to his mouth to shut him up.

"Sshh! You'll wake them up." She smiled and went back to looking at the artical Dean had found. She was still sitting on his lap when Jada woke up. "MORNIN GIRL!"

"One day that chipperness is going to kill you." She grumbled as she went to shower. Akina felt Dean chuckle and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. So we doing this thing?" She asked refering to the weird case he found. Dean shrugged.

"I guess. I couldn't find anything else. Go wake Sam up will ya." Akina jumped off his lap and walked quietly to Sam's bed. She leaned in clost to him and whispered in his ear.

"Sam. Time to get up Sammy." He mumbled something she couldn't make out, but didn't wake up. She looked over at Dean, who was quietly laughing. "Sam. Aliens are attacking! Get up now or they'll cut your hair!" She said a little louder, but Sam did nothing but sleep. She layed down next to him. "I think your so sexy Sam. I would pleasure you in a million different ways." Dean's eyes went wide as he almost choked on his coffee.

"That's funny because I want you too." Sam mumbled so only she could hear him. His eyes were still closed. Dean was getting a little pissed as he sat at the table.

"Let's go make babies then. Dean'll never know." Akina jumped on top of him and Sam's eyes shot open. He looked up at the happy red-head sitting on him and then over at his REALLY pissed off brother. "Good morning Sam! I got you coffee and sadly we did nothing." She said with a grin.

"Uh..." Akina got off him and sat across from her angry boyfriend. Dean looked at her and she just shrugged.

"What? It's not like I ment it Dean." Dean eyed his brother. Sam was confused as hell.

"What the hell Akina?" Sam asked as he sat up.

"What? You said you thought I was sexy and I asked you if you wanted to make babies. Nothing big." She smiled as Jada came out of the bathroom. She looked from Akina to Dean to Sam. She pushed Akina over and sat next to her.

"I think I missed something."

"I was hitting on your man. Nothing much." Akina shrugged as she turned the computer so she could read the full artical. Jada looked at Dean and then at Sam.

"She's telling the truth." Sam said as he made his way to the bathroom. Dean looked at Akina.

"Oh what Dean? It's not like I ment all of it." She looked over the monitor to meet his eyes. She saw how pissed he was and she knew she had to fix it. She closed the laptop, laced her fingers with his and looked at him. "Really. I didn't mean it."

"You told him you wanted to have his babies." Dean said sounding a little hurt. Akina noticed.

"I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get him up. I sware. I'm sorry if I pissed you off." Dean smiled. "What?"

"Guess you'll just have to make it up to me then." Akina pulled her hand back.

"Your an ass you know that?" Dean smiled and nodded. Jada laughed and she could even hear Sam laugh from the bathroom. "I sware Sam, if you stink up that bathroom like you did last night and not light a match, your going to regret being born." Dean and Jada lost it. They were laughing harder than they have ever laughed before. Sam came out of the bathroom blushing. Akina smiled at him. "Don't laugh at me next time."

"I believe that was you that did that last night anyways." He threw at her. She thought for a minute and then got up and began to pack her things.

"You know I think your right. Sorry." She smiled at him and patted him on the back. Jada and Dean were just trying to breath again. The four young hunters packed their things and left. Sam and Akina took the Civic while Jada and Dean went in the Impala.

"So where are we going again?" Jada asked Dean. "And why am I riding with you and not Sam?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." He answered as turned on the radio.

"Not what I ment Dean."

"I know. Akina said that your still not allowed to drive. Sorry." Dean smiled. "And we're going to Rockford, Illinois."

"What's there?"

"A haunted asylum." Dean was about to explain when Jada's phone rang.

"What?"

"Oh Jada! That's cold girl!"

"What the hell Akina! Arent you the one that told me not to talk on the phone and drive?"

"Yea, but Sammy's driving so stop bitching and listen."

"What?" There was a long silence. "Akina? Hello?" Dean looked over at Jada.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. She said to shut up and..."

"JADA STOP SUCKING HIS YOU KNOW WHAT!" Akina screamed causing Jada to drop her phone and Dean to swerve. Jada picked it back up only to hear Akina laughing on the other end. She looked at Dean and he too, thought it was funny.

"That wasn't funny Akina."

"Sorry. Sam told me to. He said that if he's getting some road head than Dean better be too, but I didn't like that idea." Akina explained. Jada heard Sam proclaiming his innocense.

"I'm hanging up now." She was about to close her phone when she heard Akina begging her to listen.

"Jada wait!"

"What?"

"We have to be carefull when we get to this place. This is going to be a hard one. What ever this thing is that's haunting this asylum, it's powerful. This could end bad. Pass it onto Dean and I'm not talking about your herpies." Jada hung up after she heard Sam and Akina laugh. Dean looked at her confused.

"That girl is the most screwed up person on the planet." Jada said as she shook her head.

"What did she say?"

"After she told me that she's giving your brother road head..." Dean's head snapped so that he was stareing right at her. "Calm down man, she was kidding." Dean relaxed. "Anyway, she said that whatever's haunting this place, it's powerful and we need to be on our guard." Dean nodded and was still drumming away on the wheel.

"You don't think she's doing anything with Sam do you?" Jada looked at him and smiled.

"Are you the jealous type Dean Winchester?" Dean grumbled a maybe. "She didn't do anything with him. She's not like that and besides she loves you, not Sam." Dean looked at her again. "Wait. She didn't tell you? You didn't know that's how she felt?" Dean shook his head no. Jada slapped her head. "I'm so dead!" Dean nodded as her phone rang again. She looked at it and then at Dean. She held it out to him. "Answer it please."

"I think not." Dean said as he pushed the phone back to her. It continued to ring.

"Please. It's Akina and she's going to kill me for telling you. Please." Dean took the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Put her on now." Akina scared Dean so he gave Jada the phone.

"Baby. Hello."

"I can't believe you! You told him!"

"It slipped. I'm sorry. Anyway this is your fault."

"How the blue pequin balls is this my fault?"

"If you just trusted me enough to drive, than you would be here and I never would have said anything."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, but I will give your points for trying. I'm still going to get even with..."

"Akina. Don't do this again. Akina."

"I have to go Jada. Sam and I need to talk." And Akina hung up.

"Shit!" Jada said as she closed her phone. Dean looked at her.

"Everything alright?"

"She's talking to Sam. How do you think everything is?" Dean smiled at the thought and the face that he wasn't Jada.

"Get some sleep. We still have a long drive ahead of us and your going to have to drive." Jada smiled at him. "Wait. Never mind. Just sleep and I'll wake you when we get there." Jada grumbled something and rested her head against the window, falling asleep a few minutes later. Dean's phone rang just as he was about to turn the radio off.

"Yeah."

"It's true."

"What is?"

"What she told you. It's true that I love you." Dean smiled. He still didn't know what it was about her that changed him. It was something and now he was happy to have her in his life.

"If it means anything, I love you too."

"See you when we get there. Going sleepy-byes now. Night Dean."

"Good-night Akina."

"Sam want's to talk to you." Dean heard as Akina passed Sam the phone. "Dean?"

"What's up Sam?"

"This girl scares me." Sam laughed along with Dean. "Honestly. I was thinking about dad."

"What about him?"

"I mean, he's sending us here. Maybe he's there." Dean was silent. Sure he wanted to find his father, but he wanted the four of them to have some more time alone before that.

"He might be Sam, but don't get your hopes up alright man."

"I won't. Gotta go. This girl snores louder than you." Dean smiled. "So Dean."

"What?"

"You lover her huh?" Dean smiled again. He doesn't even remember when he smiled this much.

"Yea Sam. I do."

"That's so sweet man. I sniff think than's sniff great man." Dean heard both Sam and Akina laughing.

"Funny Sam, but remember that I know how you feel about Jada." Sam was quiet and Dean heard him trying to shut Akina up. "I thought she was sleeping?"

"Faking. See ya." And they both hung up. There was still a good seven hour ride ahead of them. Next stop Rockford.


	12. You Drive Me Crazy

**Chapter 12 You Drive Me Crazy**

Both car's pulled up infront of the Rossevelt Aslyum before daybreak. The four young hunter's got out and stretched their legs. Well Akina jumped out.

"Damn Sam! Next time you get a burrito, ROLL DOWN THE WINDOWS!!" She yelled as she held he nose. Sam got out, blushing as usual. He does that alot when she's around. Mostly from embaressment. Jada and Dean looked over at them and smiled. "I mean come on. Did you really need to get the extra spicy bean?" Sam hung his head and walked to his brother.

"What's the matter Sammy? She making fun of you?" Dean laughed at his baby brother. Sam looked at him and that alone shut him up. Something else was going on with Sam and Dean wanted to know what is was. Right now, though this asylum was more important. Dean walked up to where Akina was standing.

"What's up nugget? Long time no see." She said as she jumped on him. He kissed her cheek and set her down. "So what's the deal with this one?"

"Well I'm not sure. We need to find out info before we go in there." Akina nodded and the two were soon joined by Sam and Jada.

"Sorry Sam. I just like to bust on people. Didn't mean to make ya mad." Akina apoligized to him and he gave her a weak smile. She walk up and stood next to him. "Something wrong there tiger?" She asked with a playful smile as she hit his arm.

"I'll talk to you about it later." She gave him a weird look as he walked away. Jada came up and spoke with her soon after. "He's fine Jada."

"You know I hate it when you do that." Akina smiled at her and jumped on her back. "I'm riding with Dean. You get stink bomb over there and yes, you can drive." She dropped her key into Jada's hand. She smiled at Akina as a thank you. "Now piggy back me back to my lil' sex hound will ya?" Jada did as she was asked and Akina jumped off her and onto Dean.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking back at her.

"Riding you in another way. So where are we going for info?" Dean looked over at Sam

"You have anything college boy?"

"I think so. On the way here I was looking for anything that might help. I found out that there was a doctor here named Sanford Ellicott. He was the chief of staff here. Now as for why we're here. No clue. All that was in the new's was that a cop named Walter Kelly and his partner responded to a call here. Later that night, Kelly went home, killed his wife and then himself."

"Oookkkk. So now all I have to do is make an appoitment and see what I can dig up." Sam, Dean, and Jada looked at her. "What? I already know that Dr. Ellicott's son is a shrink and I am the craziest one here so I thought I might want to see what he can find in my head."

"I never want to know what's in your head." Jada said as she made her way back to her car. "Oh baby, I missed you so much." She said as she hugged the car. The other three looked at each other.

"And I'm the crazy one?" Akina said as she got into the impala. "Oh hey Jada!"

"What?"

"You may not want to get into my head, but I know you want to get into my pants." She yells with a huge grin. Jada rolled her eyes and got into the car. Once they found a motel and got settled, Akina made a appoitment to talk with James Ellicott.

"How long do you think she'll be?" Dean asked as he and Jada waited for Sam to come back with their coffee.

"Well with all the shit that she has in her head...we might be here for a while." They leaned against the car and waited. Sam came back and the three bullshited.

Akina's POV

I sat on a nice couch as I waited to be called in. "I might just take a nap on this thing. I can only imagine how much this cost." I said outloud.

"Akina Lee?"

"What's up doc?" I tossed the magazine I was reading on the couch and followed him into his office. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." I said as he closed the door. "By the way, was that italian leather?"

"Um I think so. Sit please." I sat down and he did the same. He grabbed a pen and paper and looked back at me. "So."

"So." I repeated. 'Jada.'

'What?'

'How the hell am I supposed to start here?'

'You'll think of something.'

'Thanks for the help.' I looked around his office and saw a picture of a little kid and an older man. 'Here goes.' "Doc I think I'm crazy." He looked at me with a raised brow. I smiled at him and winked. "Not really. So you wouldn't happen to be related to a Sanford Ellicott?" I just went for it. Not much of a beating around the bush type girl.

"My father was chief of staff up at the old asylum."

"Interesting. Wasn't there an insident that happened there?"

"Akina." Bastard interupted me.

"What? You know it's rude to interupt people?"

"I'm sorry, but we're on your dollar here."

"Well doesn't that mean I talk about what I want?" I asked. Hell I was paying him an assload of my HARD EARNED MONEY.

"True enough. I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something truthfull about yourself." He said leaning forward.

"Ok. Like what?" I was lost. What? It's easy to confuse me.

"Like what have you been up to?" He really sounded interested. Sure.

"Well I've been on a road trip with a friend of mine." At least I'm being honest for once.

"Ok. Tell me about that. What have you seen?"

"Alot of things. We've met alot of intersting people and done alot of interesting things." Still truthfull.

"So this friend that your roadtripping with."

"Jada."

"Sure. Tell me about her. How you really feel about her?"

"She's like my sister. I would kill for her and die for her." He looked like he was scared of me. "What? You want me to be honest right?"

"How long have you known her?"

"All my life. We both lost our families at a young age and since then it's only been us. We met up with some new friends since we've been on the road."

"Tell me about them."

"No." He looked confused. I guess that's better that scared. "I already held up my side of the deal. Now about that riot." I asked with a smile. He signed and told me everything I needed to know. "Thanks doc." I was about to leave, but he stopped me. "Something you want?"

"Yes. I honestly think you need more help." I raised a brow. "Here. This is a perscription for Lexapro."

"And that is?" Why the hell is he giving me drugs?

"I think you might be suffering from depression. I just wish we had more time to talk." I took the perscription. "I want you to make another appoitment and soon."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Let me ask you something. Have you been having nightmares?" Again I looked at him confused. I nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything? Everybody had them."

"But yours are worse. You need to talk to someone about them. How much sleep have you been getting without the pills?" My eyes went wide.

"How do you know about them?" He looked down at my purse. "Shit!"

"Well?"

"A few hours. Listen doc, thanks for the concern, but my friends are waiting."

"I really think you need help." I turned back to him.

"What kind of help?"

"If you don't work out the problems you have, it'll eat away at you untill it get's to be to much. Just fill the perscription and make another apointment." I thought about it.

"Can I make the apointment now? Here?" He nodded and told me that he had an opening two days from now. "I'll be back then. See ya." I walked out of his office and leaned against the wall. 'This is so messed up. I know I have problems, but depression? Never thought that.' I signed and walked outside to meet Jada's face.

"What the hell took you so long?" She yelled as soon as she saw me. I have to say that it took me by suprise.

"Calm down. I got the info so let's go back to the motel and I'll fill you in. Where's Dean and Sam?" I looked around and didn't see the Impala.

"They got bored and went back." She said as she got into the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and got in.

"Good. We need to stop somewhere and don't ask any questions ok." Jada looked over at me and I knew she knew something was wrong. "I have to fill a perscription alright."

"For what?"

"Pills." She was about to ask what kind, but 'Don't Fear The Reaper' cut her off. "Hello."

"I hate that ringer." Jada said refering to the ringer of my phone. I stuck my tongue out at her and went back to talking.

"So your finally done. About time."

"No Dean I will not come back and ravage you." Jada gave me a odd look and I smiled at her. "It just took a little longer than I thought. We have to stop somewhere and we'll be there."

"Where are you going? God help you if you go there by yourselves."

"You know we survived on our own untill we met you, but no, we're not going there." 'Yet.'

"Alright. See ya when you get back."

"Wanna have a threesome?"

"What?" He yelled, but I hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" Jada asked as she put in her Keisha Cole cd AGAIN. I moaned at her choice of music.

"Nothing and come on Jada. Anything, but that cd. I'm begging you. Please." I was giving her my best pouty face.

"Fine. How bout the radio?" I nodded. "So what's the perscription for?" I looked at her and cought.

"Antidepressant."

"What?" I inhailed deep and repeated.

"Antidepressants. I guess he thinks I need help." She looked at me with concern. "I'm fine Jada. He just said something about me not sleeping and making another appointment. That's all." She kept looking at me. "Light's green." She drove to the drug store.

"Well if your filling it, then that mean you think you have a problem." I smiled. "What?"

"I just like pills." I slammed the door and went into Rite-Aid. It took a half hour to fill it and I went back to the car. "Ok let's go." I looked at Jada. "Damn it! What?"

"Somethings up with you. You wouldn't take them unless YOU though you needed them."

"Maybe I do. Can we go now?" She shook her head.

"Not untill we talk about this. If you think you have a problem, than that's big."

"We have bigger problems now than my sanity. How bout if we talk about it after we finish this job? Just us."

"Deal. So your not telling Dean or Sam?" I shook my head no.

"There's no need for them to know. Let's just get back so I can explain everything. Jada."

"Yea." She glanced over at me.

"I forgive you for telling Dean that I love him, but if you leak this one I will kill you." She swallowed hard. I smiled, "Thinking of Sam?"

"Your a pervert!" We laughed as we drove back to the motel. We open the door to be met by VERY concerned brothers.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"You sound just like Jada, Dean." I smiled. He looked at me hard. "Ok now not the time for joking. Got it."

"Answer me. I talked to you a few hours ago. Where have you been and if you say you went there alone, I'm going to kill you." I looked at him. "No smart ass comments Akina. Not this time."

"We didn't go there alright. I just had to talk to her alone. Is that ok or do I have to run everything I do by you first?" Dean stood speechless. "Well?"

"You could have call you know. I mean with what we do, who knows what could have happened." I smiled again.

"Sorry, but look." He looked at me. "We're alive aren't we?" Jada was outside talking to Sam while Dean and I had our little pow-wow.

"You need to learn how to call people."

"DEAN!!" He jumped ten feet when I screamed his name. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" I guess my yelling got Jada and Sam's attation too. They came into the room, looking worried.

"You said I need to learn how to call people, so I called you." I gave him my innocent smile.

"So not what I ment." Just then his phone began to ring. "Hello."

"This what you ment?" He looked at me, laughed and hung up his phone. "I called."

"There's something really wrong with you."

"And you love it, don't lie." I hugged and kissed him. He returned it.

"So what if I do? Now what about this asylum?" They all sat down and I explained what I learned.

"So turns out that there was a riot in the south wing of the asylum. That's where the housed all the real nut jobs. All the hard core psycho's"

"So that's where you belong then?" Jada joked. I glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"Yes." Jada released the breath she didn't know she was holding in and I continued. "Anyways, after the patients rioted, the place was shut down. I guess some of the bodies were never recovered, including Ellicott. Then in 1972 a group of teens were in there and a fire broke out. As one of them tells it, one of his buddies went nuts and started lighting up the place. He was the only one to make it out alive."

"So what do you mean some of the bodies weren't recovered?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. They must have stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden."

"So then if it's a bunch of unrecovered bodies," Sam started. Jada finished.

"We have to find them and burn em." Dean and I looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"That was just odd."

"So we going then?" Sam asked as he motioned for me to follow him outside. Jada and Dean exchanged a confused look.

"We'll go when we get back." I answered as I followed the younger Winchester. Before leaving I turned around. "Don't wait up." I said with a wink as I closed the door.

"Where do you think they're going?" Dean asked Jada. She shrugged and turned on the tv.

"Don't worry Dean. She told me that Sam had to talk to her about something that they spoke about before. If you understood that."

General POV

Jada and Dean heard the civic drive away and Dean got up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Jada got up and followed him. The found a nice little place and went in. "You alright there Dean? Your being really quiet." Jada asked as they ate.

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Your worried." He looked up at her and nodded. "About what?"

"Akina."

"Her and Sam aren't doing anything Dean. I told you that..."

"It's not about that. I think somethings wrong with her." Jada looked at him. 'Well at least I didn't tell him anything.'

_'And if you do, your ass is mine!'_ Jada swallowed her food when she heard Akina's threat. She would kill her this time. She looked back at Dean. "So what's it about?"

"You tell me." she looked at him with a raised brow. "Your best friends Jada. I know she tells you everything. So whats wrong with her?"

"Nothing or if there is something I don't know." He looked hard at her.

"Your lying."

"She's fine Dean. Really." She answered as she took a sip of her Coke.

So then what are the pills for?" Jada nearly choked on her sip when he pulled out her antidepressants.

"Where the hell did you get them?"

"They fell out of her bag. Now tell me what's going on." She couldn't tell if he was more hurt or angry that Akina was keeping this from him.

'_You talk and I will kill you Jada. Don't say anything and remind me to get a new purse.'_ "I can't tell you man. I'm sorry. It'll be best for her to tell you when she wants to." He nodded and payed.

"We should get back. We have to go soon." Jada followed him out. 'He's more hurt.'

General POV with Sam and Akina

The two drove off in the civic. Akina looked over at Sam. "Well? What's up noddle butt?" He smiled at her and turned off the radio. "Hey! I like that song."

"We need to talk." She looked at him and nodded.

"So then go for it."

"About what we spoke about before." Sam started, but pain in the ass Akina cut him of.

"How annoying it is that you always use proper english." She looked over at him again. "Sorry. I just don't do the serious conversations too well."

"So you spoke with him?" She nodded at his question. "And?"

"I have to go back. He wants to talk to me more about the nightmares. Maybe you should talk to someone to Sammy."

"I don't think so. Wouldn't help anyways."

"I was there when he killed my parents." Sam looked at her in shock.

"You never mentioned that."

"I know. I tried to save them, but nothing I did worked." She took a deep breath, pulled over, and looked at him. "Listen. If you need to talk, I'm here. I'm not as insane as people think."

"So then why are you going back?" She raised her brow at him.

"I think he's hot, why else." They laughed. "Honestly, maybe something is wrong inside this crome-dome of mine. The thing is that it scares me." Sam looked at her concerned. She looked at the floor and started explaining. "I've always danced to the beat of my own drum, hell I think I broke the drum. Maybe it's more that just me being different."

"You think it has something to do with what the demon did?" She nodded. "Why would you think that?"

"Why would you think Jessica's death is your fault? I don't know Sam. It's just a feeling. I'll just have to see what happens."

"Can I ask you something and you give me an honest answer?" She looked over at him and she was worried. She nodded anyways as she pulled back onto the road. "I'm not so good at the whole beating around the bush thing..." Akina started laughing. "What?"

"I'm the same way man. Just open and straight forward." He shook his head. "You know that if you ask something, I get to ask you something right?"

"I know. Anyways. Have you ever hurt yourself?" Sam heard her gasp. It was low, but he heard it. She looked over at him with hurt filled eyes.

"I think we should go back now." Sam wanted her to answer him. He had a clue what it was, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"You said you would answer."

"I don't care what I said!" She yelled at him.

"Akina." He got no response. Sam knew she was pissed, but he kept pushing it. "Akina."

"Fine." She pulled over and got out of the car. Sam followed her lead. He looked over at her as she started stripping. He didn't know what she was doing. This girl was crazy to say the least. He was about to get back in the car untill he noticed the scars. "Happy now?" She said as she sat on the ground. He walked up and sat next to her. "Life isn't supposed to be like this. It's just all wrong." She put her face in her hands and cried. "It's all wrong. I'm wrong." Now Sam felt horrible for pushing the question. "I didn't want this. I never asked for this life. I never asked for life, peroid. I just screw everything up. One thing after another."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he put the hoodie he was wearing over her. "And how did Dean not see them?"

"Makeup. Alot of it. My whole life I was different, a freak and I hated it. Then one day I gave up."

"Gave up?"

"Stopped careing about everything. Shut down every emotion I had. The day after that is the day my family was killed. I've been just struggling everyday to just make it to the end of the week." Sam looked at her. She looked like hell. He hadn't noticed just how sad she was.

"So you're going to keep the apointment then?" She nodded. "You know you don't have to do this on your own. Dean, me, and Jada are here for you." She started shaking her head.

"No. I have to do it alone. This is my problem and I'll solve it alone." Sam signed.

"Have you ever tried to kill yourself?"

"I love you too Sammy." She smiled at him. He returned it, but wanted an answer. She nodded and took her hair down. This was the first time that he saw how long it was. She turned to the side and lifted her hair so that you could see a part of her head. Sam wasn't sure what he was looking at, but somehow his finger found it's way to the scar right behind her left ear. "I was fifteen the first time. It just got to be to much. Not having a home anymore. Not having a family, besides Jada. Even Jada. It was just too much and I didn't want it anymore."

"You shot yourself." More of a statement than a question. She held up two fingers. "Twice!" Ok Sam was offically worried about her. "How can you shoot yourself twice and live!?"

"Two seperate times. The first at fifteen, the second at twenty." She sniffled and got up to get her clothes. "After I survived the second time, I realized that I do have a problem. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I saw a shrink for about a month, but then we had to leave town. I'll see the doctor here and keep taking the pills. Then we'll see what happens." She smiled at Sam again as she handed his hoodie back. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. After Jess died, I thought about it to." Now it was Akina's turn to be shocked. Sam looked at her again before they got into the car.

"You tried to kill yourself?"

"Yea. Only once and the cheesiest way possible."

"Pills." Akina said with a laugh. Sam laughed too and nodded.

"One night after I left with Dean. He was at the bar talking to some woman." Akina caughed and looked hard at him. "Getting off topic there."

"Better hop back on the topic train then Sam."

"I am. So after he left, I thought about everything that happend and, to sound cliche, wanted it to end."

"So let me guess. Sleeping pills?"

"Speed." Akina looked at him.

"You know where to get speed and you didn't share? I'm disapointed in you." Her happy face soon turned serious. "So why didn't you do it?"

"I did. Dean found me on the bathroom floor when he got back. He just thought I was drunk or something. He's not the smartest guy, but I still love him." Sam heard Akina sniffing. "You alright?"

"It's just so touching. All the brotherly love. So sweet." Sam playfully hit her arm and they laughed. "So no more suicidal Sammy right?" He shook his head no. "Good. I think Jada might be a bit upset if you died now. Speaking of which, isn't that the reason we came out here in the first place? Well besides to talk about my next appointment with the good doctor."

"I don't know man. It's just that after Jess. I just don't want anything to happen to her because of me." Akina scoffed at him. "And what was that for?"

"Look at all the shit that I put her through. I mean damn. If your going to spend the rest of your life thinking that your going to hurt every girl you come into contact with, just lock yourself in a room and die. If you like her than go for it. I already told you that she likes you. What's the harm in one date?" Sam and Akina locked eyes. "So what do ya say? I'll go see Dr. Happy again and you take her out. She likes pool."

"I'll ask her when we get back."

"We're on our way back now, so think of something clever to say to her. Oh I got it!"

"What?"

"Ask her if she want's to spread all the love that AIDS provides!" Akina said through a laugh. Sam shook his head and laughed too.

"Your screwed up." Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And don't you forget it. We're back." The two got out and went to the room. "We're back!!" Akina yelled as she opened the door. Jada looked up form the laptop and smiled. Dean was laying on the bed, watching TV. He turned it off when he saw them and got up.

"Something wrong man?" Sam asked as he sat across from Jada. She looked at him and shook her head and mouthed 'don't.' They watched as Dean walked up to Akina. She knew something was wrong with him and she backed away.

"We need to talk and now." She though he was angry at her, but he sounded more hurt.

"Now? I had enough touching talk for one night."

"I don't care." Ok. Now he's getting pissed.

"What the hell is up with you? When we left you were fine and now you want to eat me and not in the good way!" Akina was getting pissed as well. Jada and Sam watched this little spat unfold. Sam turned to Jada and whispered.

"What happened to him?" She shook her head again and looked at Akina.

"We can either talk here or outside. It's up to you, but no matter what we're talking about what's up with you." Akina rolled her eyes and tried to push past him. "Your not going anywhere Akina." She looked him in the eyes. Both were pissed and neither backing down.

"It's nothing. Now move before I move you." Dean stepped out of the way, but as Akina walked by he punched her so hard in the face she fell over. Jada was on her feet and standing over her in a matter of seconds. Sam was in the middle of all of them.

"What the hell's the matter with you Dean!?" Sam screamed as he looked at his brother. Something was different. "Dean?" Dean looked at Sam and smiled. He backhanded him into the wall, knocking him out. Dean then focused on Jada. She looked at him and smiled. Dean grabbed Sam's foot, while Jada got Akina. They tied them up and waited for them to wake up. A few hours later, Sam was moving around in his chair. He slowly opened his eyes and they locked onto Dean.

"Nice to see your still with us Sam." Dean smiled at him. Sam just stared at him. He was lost and then he remembered Akina. "She's right next to you little brother so don't you worry about her."

"What are you doing?" Sam wanted to know what the hell changed his brother so much. Before Dean answered, Jada walked into the room. Sam's head darted in her direction, but she had the same 'I'm crazy!' look on her face just as Dean did.

"So what did you two do on you little ride?" Dean asked as he inched closer to Sam. "You two go to another motel?"

"What? No. Why the hell would we do that? We talked, that's all." Sam told his brother. Dean smiled at him as if he didn't believe him.

"That's what she said too. Even after I tried to get her to tell the truth, she kept saying that you didn't do anything." Sam was confused. Then he thought that even since he's been awake, he never felt Akina move even though she was right next to him.

"What did you do Dean?" Sam was worried. Something was wrong with his brother and Jada. Not to mention Akina. Dean just kept on smiling.

"I loved her you know that. I loved her and you had to go and take that away from me. Jess wasn't enough. You had to kill Akina too!" Dean screamed at his younger brother. Sam looked at him and Sam was pissed.

"I told you, we didn't do anything. What the hell happened to you two?" Sam more or less demanded. Dean looked at Jada and then back at Sam. "You went to the asylum didn't you?" Dean shrugged.

"Maybe, but what do you care? Too busy screwing my girl to even care that we had a job to do!" Then it hit him.

'Oh shit! They're possessed. Not good.'

'We'll get out of this Sam. Don't worry.'

'Akina? You alright?' Sam thought. He saw Dean talking about something, but he was to focused on what Akina was saying.

'Not really. You have to get through to him Sam. I couldn't, but your his family. He'll listen to you.'

'What about Jada? Why didn't she listen to you?'

'I don't know. You have to hurry though Sam. Please.' Sam noticed how scared and desprate she sounded. Then he heard nothing from her. He tried to turn to look at her, but he couldn't see her.

"Oh Sam. Why don't you look at me and not that cheating bitch!" Sam turned to his brother. Dean's eyes were black, as were Jada's.

"Dean you can fight this. I know you can. Your stronger than this. You to Jada." Sam pleaded.

"Shut your mouth!" Dean screamed as he hit Sam in the face again. Sam's head jerked to the side so hard he thought it was going to fall off. Dean grabbed his face to force him to look at him. "You think you can get away with what you did? You thought I wouldn't find out what you both were up to? You honestly think I'm that dumb?"

"So you honestly think you can kill your own brother?" Dean stopped and backed up.

"Sam?" Dean shook his head. "I can't Sam."

"You have to fight this Dean. You have to. Your stronger that this." Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes.

"Sam I can't."

"Stop Dean." Sam and Dean turned to Jada. "Kill him. He stole Akina away from you. You already dealt with her, now finish him off." Dean turned to look at Akina. She was out-cold and barley breathing. She was beaten up bad and Dean knew he was the one that did it. He turned to look at Sam. He, too has bruses forming on his face from Dean.

"No. Sam I'm sorry." Dean backhanded Jada and knocked her out. Dean fell to the floor as the black smoke erupted out of his mouth. All Sam could do was sit and watch as the evil that held his brother and Jada left their bodies. Jada was still on the floor as Dean sat up. He rubbed his head and looked at his younger brother.

"You, you?" Sam asked as Dean checked on Jada. She was out cold, but alive. Dean made his way to Sam and untied him. "What the hell happened?"

"Later." Dean went to Akina. He felt her pulse and there wasn't one. He quickly untied her and layed her on the floor. "Call 911!" Dean began doing CPR as Sam called for an ambulance. Jada was comming to just as the paramedics arrived.

"What happened? AKINA!" Jada yelled as Sam held her. They sat back watching them work on their friend. Dean was sitting on the bed across the room. He managed to get her heart going, but it was weak.

"We got her, but we have to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. Any of you riding with her?" Jada shook her head. She couldn't see her friend like this.

"I will." Dean followed the paramedic's out to the waiting ambulance. 'What the hell did I do?' Dean thought as he got into the ambulance. He held Akina's hand. It was cold and almost lifeless. "You can fight this Akina. You have to come back to me! You just have to." He kissed her hand. "I love you."


	13. Till Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 13 Till Death Do Us Part**

The three waited at the hospital for any news on their friend. Jada sat on the other side of the room, far away from the Winchesters. She didn't know how to act around Dean now. Dean, the one that nearly killed her friend, her family. How was she supposed to talk to him now? Sam came and sat next to her.

"You alright?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying the entire time they have been here.

"How did this happen? How could we do that to her?" Sam looked at her with worry filled eyes. "She's my family and we nearly killed her." He pulled her into a hug and softly spoke to her.

"This isn't your fault anymore than it's Dean's. Why the hell did you two go there alone?" She wiped her tears away and sat up straight.

"Dean was hurt that Akina was keeping things from him. I guess he was just pissed off and wanted to kill something. We had no idea that thing was going to be so strong. The rocksalt didn't even do anything. I'm sorry Sam." She started crying again.

"There's no need for you to be sorry Jada. Akina'll be alright. She's a strong girl and being part demon can't hurt." He gave her a small smile. She smiled back just as the doctor came to talk to them. Jada was in his face the minute she saw him.

"Is she ok?" Dean and Sam were by her side wondering the same thing. The doctor looked at them and signed. "What? What happened? Is she alright?"

"You might want to sit down."

"You might want to tell me what's wrong with my friend before I lose my patience and make you tell me!" The doctor swallowed hard and nodded.

"Now I'm not going to pretend to know what happened to that poor girl, but she's lucky to be alive. Her injuries were quite severe. We did have to operate and remove part of her spleen and a kidney. She's in the ICU now. I have to tell you that it's up to her now. We've done all we can." Jada nearly fell back untill Sam caught her. Dean was in shock. He just stared right past the doctor and into the hallway behind him.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked as he helped Jada to her feet. The doctor nodded.

"Sure, but one at a time." The two brother's looked at Jada. "I take it your going in first then?" Jada nodded and followed him to Akina's room. "Take as much time as you need." She thanked him and took a deep breath before entering the room. She pulled up a chair and took Akina's hand.

"Girl I'm so sorry." She cried as she spoke to her comatosed friend. She looked horrible. Bruses covered her face. Jada could see where they had to stitch up the cuts on her face. She could only imagine what she looked like under all the bandages. Jada wasn't used to seeing her friend like this. Normally she was the one telling Akina to sit down or stop goofing around. To see her like this was killing her. "I know you can pull through this. I know how strong you are. We've been through worse before and we're going to go through worse once you get out of here." She stopped and took in everything she was seeing. All the tubes. All the wires. All the bandages and blood. Jada wiped her face and looked back at her friend. She was pale and cold. Jada even hated holding her hand. It made her sick to think that she and Dean were the ones that did this to her. She let out some more tears and stood up. "I'll send in Sam. He probably wants to talk to you. I know Dean does. Take care and wake up. I'll be back later. Promise. I love you Akina." And she left to go get Sam. She walked into the waiting room and fell to her knees. Sam and Dean were by her side. "She looks so bad." She was hugging Sam and neither noticed that Dean left. He was standing outside Akina's room. His hand was on the door, wanting to open it, but he just couldn't. This was his fault. All because she wouldn't tell him something. Why the hell did he have to go to that aslyum? He finally opened the door and went inside. Dean stood in silence as he looked at the still form laying in the bed. He swallowed and walk to her. He sat in the chair that Jada had pulled up. No sooner than he did that, he cried.

"I know no matter how many times I say I'm sorry it's not going to make this any better. I know you and Sam would never do anything. I just don't get why you wouldn't just talk to me?" Dean stopped and smacked himself in the head. "How the hell am I making this about me while your laying there near dead? You have to wake up. You just have to keep fighting this. I'm begging you to wake up and I never beg." Dean sat there for the longest time in silence. He just watched as the machine pushed air into her lungs. All he thought about was what he had done to the woman that he loved. Sure he was possessed at the time, but still. He was hurting that Akina wasn't shareing everything with him. Somewhere deep down maybe he was a little mad too.

Three weeks later

Akina was still in her coma and her friends never left the room after she was moved. The only time they did was to shower and get something to eat. Jada and Dean went to get some food and left Sam asleep in the room. In the past couple of weeks, the three have talked about what happened and bonded even more. It's sad that it had to happen this way though. Sam was sleeping in the bad next to her's when she opened her eyes. She looked around the room. She had no idea where she was untill her eyes fell on the sleeping young man. The last thing she remembered was talking to Sam in the motel and then nothing. She did remember hearing Dean begging about something, but she couldn't make out what it was.

'The next time I cheat on Dean with you, make sure it's worth it will ya?' She thought as she looked at Sam. He sat up fast and looked at her. She blinked at him and he sat next to her. 'Was I good?' Sam could see that she wanted to smile at her crappy jokes. 'Well say something.'

"How do ya feel?" He had nothing else to say at the moment. He was just happy that she was alive and awake. She rolled her eyes.

'Like your brother almost killed me...Oh wait, that's right! He did!'

"That's not funny. He feels horrible."

'Bet I feel worse.' Sam shook his head. He knew he should call Dean and Jada, but he didn't want to leave. 'Where is he? And Jada?'

"They went to get something to eat. They should be back soon."

'Hey Sam.'

"Yea?"

'I know that I'm used to having thing in my mouth, but can you get someone to take this out?" Sam rolled his eyes and got up. 'Thanks monkey nuts!' He looked at her and smiled. He missed her stupid names and crappy jokes. He even missed her busting on him all the time.

"I'll be back." He said as he walked to the door.

'I'll be here.' He left and all she could do was look around the room. 'God I hate hospitals and oh am I going to have one hell of a talk with Jada and my sex hound!!!' She layed there looking at the ceiling when the room got colder. Her eyes darted around the room. She knew this feeling. She was no longer alone. She turned her head to the side and saw a pair of black eyes. 'Shit!' The spirit placed it's hand on her head and smiled at her. 'SAM!! NEED SOME HELP HERE!!' She mentally screamed. She didn't know what this thing was doing and that scared her. She was defensless. Then she felt the pain.

"I'm taking your life. This will stop the older hunter. Thinking he killed you!" Th spirit hissed at her. Her vision was blurry and she felt herself slipping away.

'Sam please.' She was about to close her eyes untill she saw...Dean. Her eyes went wide as he began saying something that she thought was latin. The pain was so intense as Dean spoke. Finally the spirit let go of her head and faded. Dean took a deep breath and walked over to Akina.

"Miss me?" He said as he sat on the bed next to her. She looked at him. She didn't know what to say. He almost killed her damn it. "Look, I'm sorry. That wasn't me." Akina saw the sadness in his eyes. She blinked at him, seeing that's all she can do. "How do you feel and where's Sam?"

'I feel like I died and Sam went to get the doctor. How the hell did you know to come here?' He looked down at her. 'What?'

"Jada told me. She said that you needed help and here I am." He smiled at her, but she was still a little causious. Sam, Jada, and the doctor came in shortly after.

"When the hell did you get here?" Sam asked when he saw Dean sitting on her bed. He stood up and went to his younger brother.

"A few minutes ago. Why did you leave her alone?" Dean whispered the second part to him.

"I went to get the doctor. What happened?"

"The spirit from the asylum came here and tried to kill her." Sam looked shocked. "Yea."

"You know that mean's we have to go back there and end this." Sam said as they heard Akina caughing. They turned to see that the doctor had taken out the breathing tube.

"Now you can't talk for a while. Only whisper and that's only if you need something. Got it?" Akina nodded. "Good. I'll be back to check on you later." He left right after.

"You do realize that none of you are going back to that place without me right?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk? And there is no way your going to that place." Dean kinda scolded her. She shot him a look.

"And you! You tried to kill me! Came pretty damn close to it to so you have no place to tell me what I can and can not do. Got it?" Dean nodded and sat down. Sam and Jada smiled. Akina recovered fast and they left the hospital a few days later. Akina drove with Jada while Sam and Dean drove together.

"You sure your alright?" Jada asked as she glanced at her friend. Akina rolled her eyes.

"I sware if one more person asks me that, I'm going to kill someone. I'm fine. Can we just get as far away from this hospital as possible." Jada smiled. "Give me your phone."

"What? Where's yours?" Akina shrugged as Jada passed her her phone. "So who ya callin?" Akina held up her index finger to tell her to hang on.

General with the boys

"You really think we should do this without them?" Sam asked his older brother as they drove to the asylum. Dean nodded and drove faster. They lost the girls a little ways back. "You know Akina's gonna kill you for this."

"I know and I don't care. There is no way I'm letting either of them go in there after what happened." Sam looked at his brother and smiled. "Oh god. What?"

"You really care about her that much?" Dean smiled at the thought of how much she means to him. "I really want to know what the hell changed you man."

"Nothing changed me." Dean thought about it for a minute. "Ok something did change, but at least it's for the good."

"Good point." The conversation was gonna keep going, but Sam's phone rang. "Hello."

"Sam. Where the hell are you two?" Sam looked over at Dean and by the look on his face he knew who it was. "Answer me."

"Driving." Sam answered. No way he was telling her where they were going.

"I got that dipshit. To where?" There was a long pause. "DAMN IT SAM!! Your going there aren't you!?"

"Hang on." Sam put the phone down as Akina was screaming at him. "She's pissed man. I think we should get them and then come back."

"Not happening Sammy." Sam signed and went back to the phone.

"Hey Akina." Nothing.

"Sam."

"Your pissed aren't you?"

"You have no idea. I will give you a clue though." Sam swallowed and looked at Dean. Dean looked scared at what this girl can do.

"Hey is Jada mad to?"

"Yes." Sam was now scared as well. Akina was scary on her own, but with Jada be her side. They were damn near terrifying. "Sam."

"Yea."

"Put Dean on."

"I don't think that's..."

"Now!" Sam handed the phone to Dean. He gave him a 'we're-gonna-get-it-look' and watched as Dean started talking.

"Hello. Dean Winchester speaking."

"So not the time ass. Look in front of you and I suggest you slow down."

"What? Why?" Silence. She liked doing that. Dean looked ahead of him. "Hey Sam, what's that?" Both brothers looked and saw the car. "Oh shit."

"I knew we never should have done this without them." Sam said as Dean hung up the phone and stopped the car. The boys got out and walked up to two very pissed off girls.

"How did you do that?" Dean looked at Akina. The look that she had on her face scared him. "I love you sweety." He said with a smile.

"Are you two insane!? Do you remember what happened the last time? I do! I almost died! And don't pull that I love you sweety shit with me right now Dean. Your so on the top of my shit list." Sam was looking at Jada. She didn't look as mad as her friend, but she was pissed non the less.

"Hi." Jada shook her head.

"I really can't believe you, Dean. I mean come on."

"I was just trying to keep you safe." Dean said. His temper was starting to show at this point.

"I don't need you to pertect me. I'm a big girl man." Her temper was just as scary. Jada and Sam went to sit in the impala. They wanted nothing to do with this lover's quarel.

"I can't help it if I care about you and want to keep you safe."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was for you?" She looked at him. "Yes. Scared for you. Dumb I know. Your Mr. I can do anything. I knew you were going here so Jada took a short cut to get ahead of you. If we two went there by yourselves, this thing would of killed you both and then what? Then how well would you look after me?" Dean pulled her into a hug and held her close to him. "I almost lost you once. Hell I almost lost myself and then you go and do something like this. We're doing this one together wheather you like it or not."

"I know that. You forgive me?" Dean asked with a grin. Akina looked at him and laughed. "That a yes?"

"That's a 'you gonna get it later but as for right now I forgive you.'" She said as they went to the impala to tell the other two that it was safe.

"That's a hell of a look then. You guy's can come out now."

"Getting soft there Akina." She rolled her eyes at Jada's comment.

"As soft as a stick of butter. We doing this thing now?" The three nodded. "I'm going with you." She said as she grabbed Dean's jacket. "Don't get that thought in your head either. Jada's just like Sam when it come to stinky asses." She smiled at the two and followed Dean. "Now you two can kill each other with your gas."

"You know one day I'm going to find something that embaresses her." Sam said as he got into the passenger seat. Jada smiled at him.

"I don't think there's anything that does that and besides, she wasn't lying."

"What do ya mean?"

"I had two burritos and my farts stink." She glanced at him and smiled. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled back. They were of to end this once and for all.


	14. Shoot To Kill

**Chapter 14 Shoot to kill**

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts dee dee dee, there they are stading in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." Akina was singing as they pulled up infront of the asylum. Dean just looked at her. "What? I hate your music and besides I like The Lion King. Cried so hard when Mufasa died." Dean smiled as Sam and Jada pulled up. "Jada, Sammy! We missed you soooooooooooooo much!!" Akina screamed as she jumped on Jada's back. "Hi sex kitten."

"You have alot of issues." Akina smiled at Jada. "So now that we're here, what do we do?" The four stood in front of the large gates. "Well? Anyone got anything?"

"You have herpies." Akina smiled at Jada. They all laughed at her, but then she got serious. "I say we go in and end this. I have a personal score to settle with this thing and I don't plan on leaving untill I do just that." The other's nodded and each pair went to their trunks.

"How are you doing Akina?" Jada asked as they both pulled out their rock salt filled shotguns.

"Fine and dandy! You?"

"Peachy keen. So you gonna tell Dean about your next appoitment?"

"You gonna tell Sam about all your STD's?" Jada stared at her. "No. Not yet. Let's see what the good doc gave dig up first and if it's that bad, I'll tell him."

"Far enough. We good?"

"Yepper pepper. Let's go." The four met up again. They made their way into the old aslyum and stood in what they thought was the waiting area.

"Since everything happened in the south wing, that's our best bet." Dean suggested. The other's nodded. "Well let's go." They all walked down the hall untill they came to a tiny fork. "I think we should split up."

"You sure that's such a good idea? Look what happened last time." Jada said. Akina looked at her friend. She could tell that Jada was scared.

"Wait here a sec. Jada come with me." Akina pulled Jada of to the side so that the boy's couldn't hear them. "You alright girl?"

"I can't do this. Last time we almost killed you and Sam. What if something happens again?"

"There's always going to be what if's Jada, but if your worried, take this." Akina took off her necklace and handed it to Jada.

"But you never take this off." Jada said as she held the necklace. Akina smiled.

"I think you might need it more than me for this one. Just keep it with you and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." The two friends met back up with the brothers.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked as he looked at Akina. She nodded.

"So let's do this. I'll go with Sam. Jada, you go with the sex hound and don't do anything that I would do." Akina said as her and Sam went left, while the other's went right. Sam glanced at Akina. "What's up Sammy? You want me that bad?"

"Not exactly. Why did you want me with you?" Akina smiled again.

"I just did. Is that alright with you? If you want, we can go find Jada and your brother and change the teams." Akina stopped and looked at him. "I just thought it would be better this way, that's all. I know that you might have wanted to do a little crazy sex romp with Jada, but that's just gonna have to wait." Sam shook his head as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Do you have any idea where we are supposed to go?" Sam asked taking the lead. Akina was following close behind him. She was looking around and didn't notice Sam stop untill she ran into him.

"Damn Sam. You know I would love to get you in the ass, but now is so not the time."

"Look." Sam pointed at the spirit that stood before them. "You think that's it?" Sam turned to look at Akina. She looked at him and shook her head no.

"This one is too weak. The one we need to find and destroy is much stonger. We might as well take care of him though." They both looked back to where the spirit was and saw that is was no longer there. "Uh Sam, where did it go?" Sam turned around to see the spirit standing behind Akina.

"Behind you!!" Akina turned only to get slammed into the wall. Sam shot the thing and it faded away. He ran to Akina. "Hey! Are you alright?" Akina rubbed her head.

"That hurt bad. Where is it?" She asked as Sam helped her up. "Thanks monkey nut!" Sam shook his head. "Well where?"

"It's gone. I do think we're going the right way though."

"I have to agree with you there. Should we call Jada and Dean?"

"Not yet. Look there." Sam pointed to a room with a bio-hazard symbol on it. Akina looked at him with a raised brow.

"You wanna go in there?" Sam nodded and she shrugged. "Well I'm not going to stop ya."

General with Dean and Jada

They other's went off in the other direction. They were looking around. "Hey Dean. You have any clue what we're looking for here?" Dean looked at her.

"You know I never thought about that. I think we should just try and focus on finding the missing bodies and burning them." Jada nodded and they continued. "How do you think Sam and Akina are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine." As soon as Jada finished, they heard the gunshot. Both turned and looked behind them. "You think we should call?"

"No. Not yet. I'm sure they can handle themselves. If we hear another one, then we'll call." Jada agreed and they continued walking. Dean stopped and looked at Jada.

"What?" Dean pointed and Jada looked in front of them. "You think that's it?" Dean shrugged.

"Not quite sure? I know it's not the same one from the last time." The spirit turned and started walking to them. They both were ready for anything that this spirit was going to do. What they didn't expect was for it to stop right in front of them.

"What's it doing?" Jada asked a confused Dean. The spirit leaned in and got close to Jada. She wanted to move back, but couldn't. It whispered in her ear and the vanished. Dean looked over at her with a worried look. "That was weird."

"What did it do and why didn't you move?"

"I couldn't and it whispered Akina's name in my ear. Why would it do that?" Dean shrugged and looked at Jada.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as concern dripped from his voice.

"Call Sam now. I think he's in trouble." Without hesatation Dean got out his phone and called his brother.

General with Sam and Akina

Sam's phone began to ring as the two looked around the bio-hazard room. "Hello."

"Sammy? You alright?" Dean nerviously asked as soon as he heard Sam's voice. Sam looked at Akina, who had her back to him.

"I'm fine why? What's wrong?"

"Is Akina there with you?" Sam looked at Akina again and still she had her back to him.

"Yea Dean she is. What this about?" Sam was lost. Why would Dean ask if Akina was with him and sound so concerned.

"Sam. Get away from her and get as far away as you can. Jada and I will be right there." Dean demanded.

"Why? What the hell is going..."

"Do it now Sam!!" Dean screamed and it made Sam jump. He started backing away to the door, but it slammed shut before he made it. "Sam you leaving?"

"Can't." Sam never took his eyes off Akina. She never turned to face him. "Door closed." The phone went dead. "Dean?"

"He's not comming this time Sam." Sam turned his gaze from his dead phone to the red head who was now looking at him. Her eyes were yellow. "Nice to see you again." Sam backed up till he was flat against the door. "What's the matter Sammy? Don't tell me that you forgot about me already." She smiled as she walked to him.

"What's wrong with you?" She smiled at him and tilted her head to the left.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but I'm glad you care so much." Sam looked at her closely.

"It's you isn't it?" She smiled even more.

"So you do remember me. That's great." She was nose to nose with the youngest Winchester. "I've been waiting for you Sam. Took you long enough to get here. Don't look so scared. I'm not planning on hurting you just yet. I have bigger plans for you." She gave him a evil smirk.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing now. Well, that's not really true. I want this out of the way." She said pointing to herself. "And without big brother here that's going to be a hell of alot easier."

"What?" Akina smiled again. She heard Jada and Dean beating on the door.

"I guess they are here. So close yet so far away."

"SAM!! AKINA!!" They both heard Dean yelling from the other side of the door.

"Do you think he'll kill for you Sam?" Sam turned to look at Akina. "So you think that he would?"

"I don't know."

"Let's find out." Akina smiled as Sam was ripped from the spot on the wall and the door flew open. Akina lifted Sam in the air as Dean and Jada come in the room, guns drawn. "Dean. Nice to see you again as well and Jada. I missed you too."

"This is bad Dean." Dean looked at Jada and then at his brother, who was being held by his girlfriend. "It's the demon."

"What??" Dean was shocked.

"Your alot quicker than Sam was." Akina smiled at the two. "I just happened to ask Sam here a question that he couldn't answer. Maybe you can Dean." Dean looked at her. Her normall blue eyes were a pale yellow. "Well, you wanna know the question?" Dean nodded. "Good. Would you kill for him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it!! Will you kill in order to save his life?" She squeezed Sam's neck so that he could barley breath. Dean raised his gun so that it was pointed at Akina's chest. "Is that a yes Dean?"

"Let him go!" Dean hissed at her. She smiled even more at how mad she was making him.

"Pull the trigger." She ordered. When he didn't, she squeezed even harder. Sam was barley concioness. "PULL THE TRIGGER NOW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HIM ALIVE!!"

"Don't do it Dean." Jada begged from her spot behind Dean.

"She's going to kill him."

"And you would kill her." Dean didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose his brother, but at the same time he couldn't kill the woman he loved.

"I'm getting impatient here. I will kill him if you don't shoot." Dean looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Akina." He was about to pull the trigger, but Jada grabbed the gun. "What are you doing?" She looked at him and took off the necklace she was wearing. She walked up to Akina.

"Take another step and I'll kill you too." Jada smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Your not the demon are you?" Akina tilted her head again. "Didn't think so." Jada tossed the necklace at her and she dropped Sam. Dean pulled him out of the way as Jada stared down her friend. "What? Can't move?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Something that she never took off. She knew you were here and that you would go after one of us. She just made sure that it was her. That necklace was a gift from her father. It's pertection against lesser demon's like you." Akina was glareing at Jada. Sam and Dean stood behind her.

"You sure your alright?" Dean asked his brother. Sam nodded and watched the girls. Dean turned his attation on them as well.

"So what are you planning on doing then? Huh? You know you can't kill me. Your just as powerless as I am you stupid child." Akina spat at Jada. Jada just looked at her and smiled more. "What the hell is so god damn funny!?"

"You are. All thinking your so powerful and tough when your just as weak as I am. There's is just one thing I know that you don't"

"And what might that be?" Akina asked in a more serious tone. Jada's smile left her face as she turned to the boys standing behind her. She looked at Dean, almost to say that she's sorry. Dean got what the look ment.

"Jada?" Sam looked at his brother confused. He saw the tears forming in Dean's eyes. He turned at looked back at Jada. She, too had tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you planning Jada?" Sam asked.

"I would like to know that too." Akina said as a smirk appeared on her face. Jada looked at the ground and then back up at her friend. "What do you know that I don't?"

"That I can kill you." Jada answered as she aimed her gun at Akina's chest. Akina just laughed at her.

"You don't really think you can do that. Ha! You kill me. I'd like to see that happen."

"Then keep your eyes open." And she pulled the trigger. Akina bent down and then looked back up at her. Her hand was one her stomach. Akina gave a weak smile before she fell back. Jada lowered the gun and sat on the ground. Dean ran over to see if Akina was alright. Sam sat by Jada.

"I can't believe you killed her!" Dean said as he held Akina. "How the hell could you just do that and not even think twice about it? What the hell?"

"I had to Dean. That demon wasn't leaving her and there was no way to excersise it. This was the only way."

"There had to be something else. Anything." Jada shook her head.

"There wasn't. She knew this would happen the moment she gave me here necklace. She wanted it to be her rather than it be one of us."

"That wasn't her choice to make!!" Dean screamed at her. Jada and Sam watched as Dean cried over Akina's still form.

"Your getting me all wet Dean and I don't mean horney." Dean looked down at her face and saw her smileing at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You alright?" Dean couldn't say anything. He just grabbed her and held her. "Dean I love you too, but I still need air." Sam was stareing at her. Jada just smiled and stood up. She walked over to where Dean was helping Akina to her feet. "Nice to see that you can kill me if you need to. Kinda scares me a little though." Jada pulled her into a hug as well.

"I can't believe that worked." She said as she let her go.

"What stinky, no hug from you? Oh that's not very nice." Akina said to Sam as she sniffled. He smiled at hugged her as well.

"So what the hell juat happened?" Dean asked as he hugged Akina one more time.

"You know if you keep doing that, I'm going to get a little excited!" She said with a huge grin. "And as for what happened, Jada killed me."

"We saw that. So how the hell are you here, now, alive?" Dean asked letting her go. She looked at him, her smile leaving her face. "What?"

"If you want me dead, feel free to kill me." He looked at her to see if she was kidding, but her face was the defination of serious.

"You knew that's not what I ment. It's just that one minute she killed you and the next your here making those crappy sex jokes." She shot her gaze back at Dean.

"I happen to like my crappy sex jokes!" She looked over at Jada. "You explain. I'm heading to the motel to get some sleep." She turned to walk out, her friends following closely behind.

"So you gonna tell us?" Sam asked Jada when the got into the main hallway. Jada signed.

"There's not much to tell. Remember that she's part demon."

"So that means that she can't die?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off Akina, who was walking ahead of them. She was looking at the ceiling and not paying attation to where she was walking. Dean shook his head. "Well can she?"

"She can die, yes. But the thing is that I can't kill her. That was part of the deal her mother made when she changed what the demon did to her."

"So no matter what you do to her, you can't kill her?" Sam asked in amazement. Jada shook her head.

"Nope. Watch." She pulled out the knife that she keeps in her boot. "AKINA!" Akina turned around to get a knife in the chest. Akina grabbed it, looked at her friend in shock, and fell over. Dean quickly ran to her and pulled the knife out. Akina's eyes shot open and she bolted upright.

"You are the biggest ass I have ever known!" She said as Dean helped her up for the second time tonight. "Thank you. Do you have any idea how many times she has done that since she found out? I lost count." Akina looked at Jada, who was smiling.

"It comes in handy when we fight. Then I can kill her and she just comes back."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She turned around and started walking again. Sam and Dean looked at her and then at Jada.

"I don't do it as much as she said." Jada said with a shrug. Dean and Sam looked at each other as they followed Akina out of the building. They saw her leaning against the Impala. Jada went and hopped on the hood and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"I know. It just hurts when you do that." Akina said as she turned to face Jada. "I have another appoitment tomorrow and I need the car." Jada nodded at her. "As for now, I'll ride with Dean." Akina walked away and Sam took her place.

"You ok?" Sam asked when he saw the look on Jada's face.

"Something's wrong with her. She's different." Sam looked over at Akina, who was talking to Dean. "She seems so sad."

"That was alot of S words." Sam smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We all just need some sleep." Jada nodded and jumped off the car.

"We leaving now?" Sam yelled making Dean and Akina turn around.

"I guess. Nothing more to do here." Dean yelled back. He then turned to Akina. "You riding with me?" She nodded and made her way back over to the car. Dean followed and saw his brother and Jada pull out. Akina was already sitting in the car as Dean got into the driver's seat. He started the car and looked over at her. "You sure you alright?"

"I'm just dandy."

"Your lying." She turned and looked at him. "Somethings wrong. You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head.

"Nothings wrong sex pot. I'm just tired that's all." She looked back at him. "Really. I'm fine, but getting killed by your best friend does kinda suck." She smiled and went to turn on the radio.

"If you ever need to talk about anything."

"I thought you hated chick flick moments?"

"I do, but for you I'll listen." She smiled again and slid closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and they drove to the motel. "Hey Dean."

"Yea."

"Can I see your phone? I lost mine and didn't have time to get a new one." He nodded and she fished around his pocket for it. "I think your pants are too tight. Maybe your putting on weight."

"That's not even funny. Do you think I got any bigger?" Akina rolled her eyes and dialed Jada's number.

"Hello."

"What up chicken butt?"

"Something wrong Akina?" Akina rolled her eyes again.

"Why is it whenever I call you think somethings wrong?"

"That seems to be the only time you call. Either that or to bust on me. So what is it?"

"We're not comming back tonight. We're getting another room so have fun with Sammy. Just make sure you use pertection. We don't need any Sam/Jada babies running around just yet." She smiled and hung up before Jada could say anything. She looked over at Dean.

"So where are we going then?" He asked with a smile.

"Not to do that just yet. We have to talk and I thought it would be better without those two around. Not to mention that I have this strange need to ride you like a pony."

"I can't even be a stalion. I have to be a pony."

"I could have said like a train, but that would mean your made of steel and for how tight your pants are gettin..."

"You really don't wanna finish that." She smiled at him.

"Yes I do. You just won't let me."

"So you finally think it's time we talk huh?" She nodded. "You know I found your pills."

"That's what I wanna talk about."


	15. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 15 What Lied Beneath (Mostly Dean and Akina)**

Akina's POV

I told Dean to drive to the closest motel. I really didn't know how to tell him what was really going on, but I knew that I had to tell him. I mean, everyone else knew, but him. I kept sneaking looks over at him and he looked as lost as a sad little puppy. It was kinda cute in an odd way. I was too busy smileing at my puppy and didn't even notice that he was looking at me.

"You alright over there? You look sick." He asked as he lowered the radio. Thank god too! I was about to take out my knife and stab the tape he had in. A girl can only take so much Metallica and remain sane. We all already know that I'm not all there, so it wouldn't take much. "Um, Akina?" I shook my head and looked at him with a big, goofy smile.

"What's up sex pot?" I asked with a laugh. I love calling him that! He liked it too because every time I say it he laughs.

"Are you ok? I mean you look like crap."

"Did I ever tell you that you are the sweetest man that I have ever boned?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"And how many guys might that be?" He asked taking me seriously. I rolled my eyes again, yes again and answered.

"Well, counting you...three. Now you never asked how many of the ladies I had in my bed over the years." His eyes widened. "What? I do experament you know."

"Your not kidding me are you?"

"Yes." I laughed as I watched his face drop. "There. That's where we're going." He nodded and we pulled into the motel parking lot. He got out and went to check us in. I leaned against the car and waited for him to return. I could see that the tramp that was working here was flirting with him BAD. "No way I'm standing for that." I said outloud as I made my way to the office. I opened the door and Dean turned to face me. "Hi. Look, I have to be at the drugstore by nine if I have any hope of getting those perscriptions for syphilis and gonorrhea. I know that you wanna have fun tonight so we better hurry and don't think that your not comming. You gave these little gift's to me so your filling the perscriptions." I held my laugh as I watched the woman turn to Dean slowly. Dean was looking at me in shock. "Don't just look at me sweety. Tell Barbie there to give you the room key and let's get going." I said as I tapped my foot. 'This is fun!'

"I..uh I..." Was all Dean got out as the woman, who's name was Dana and not Barbie, tossed him the room key and walked back into the back room. Dean walked up to me and shook his head.

"What was that for?"

"I saw her flirting with you so I had to end it. God knows you weren't." I followed him out to the car and we got our stuff.

"That wasn't funny Akina. Now she thinks I'm dirty or something." Dean said as he sat on the bed. I stopped dead and looked at him. I think he got how mad I was at him because he tried to clean up the mess he made. "I didn't mean it like that. It's not like I care what she thinks." I just smiled evily at him. "I love you."

"Your not getting out of this with an I love you. You were flirting with another woman as I waited in the car for you. Not cool Dean." He got up and sat next to me. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "I have to punish you now I hope you know that." He nodded happily. I shook me head. "No sex for a week."

"WHAT!!? I thought.."

"I know what you thought and it's not happening." I knew there was no way I could hold out for a week, but it was too much fun to watch him squirm. "Can I have my pills back now?" He glanced up at me.

"We're talking about this already?" He asked as he gave me back my antidepressants. I took two with the help of the rest of his soda and nodded. "Hey! I asked you if you wanted one."

"I didn't want one then, I wanted one now. I also want to get this done as soon as possible so sit and listen and feel free to ask questions about the nutjob ok." He shook his head at the name I had givin myself.

"So then your going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Not everything." He looked at me kinda shocked. "Look Dean, I'm going to tell you alot, but do you really want to know EVERYTHING that goes on in here." I asked at I tapped my index finger on my head.

"Good point. Your head scares me."

"And small children. My hair isn't the only scary thing you know."

"Tell me about it." We laughed for a while and then I got serious. I know, me, serious.

"I alread told Sam." Dean looked shock again. He has that look alot when I'm around. "I know, but he kinda found out and I had to tell him something. I just though it was better to tell you when I know you a little better."

"I get that. So that's what you talked about when you went for that ride?"

"Before you tried to kill me? Yup."

"You aren't always going to bring that up are you?" I shook my head no. "Good, now go on." I took a deep breath and started to tell him my story.

"So I think it's best to tell you the same thing that I told Sam. As long as I can remember I've been different. Not a whole lot of people excepted me for who I was. Always doing my own thing, my own way. That is untill I was fifteen. I fell really hard into depression and tried to kill myself for the first time."

"You tried to kill yourself?" I nodded my head and he shook his. "You said for the first time. How many times have you tried?"

"Twice. Failed both incase you haven't noticed."

"How?" I knew he was concerned that I might try again. Damn him.

"Gun to the head. Here." I pointed to the two scars that I had on my head. Sam saw the one behind my ear. The other was in the back. You never would see it if I didn't show you.

"I can't believe you would do something like that."

"Well, I hate to break this to you Dean, but I'm a tiny but screwed up. I knew for a while how depressed I was and I did try to get help. The thing is we never stayed in a place long enough for me to get it. My whole life all I wanted to do was fit in, but it never worked that way so I gave up and just became the fantastic woman you have here today." I said with a smile. He smiled back, but wanted me to continue. "Anywho. The only one that ever really knew anything was Jada, but even she got to be to much sometimes."

"What do ya mean? She's your best friend right?"

"Yea and I love her to death, but sometimes I just wanted to be alone and she was always there. After my second attempt at dying, I saught out a shrink to talk to. I saw her for about a week before we had to leave the town. She, too put me on pills, but they had crappy side effects so I quit taking them."

"Ok. So at least you admit you have a problem and that your trying to help yourself. Now what I don't get is why you tried to hide it from me in the first place?"

"I didn't want to scare you away. I mean I have a out there personality the way it is. If you were to see that I was depressed and suicidal, what would you have done?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, but I'm still here aren't I?" I nodded as he got up and sat next to me. "What can make you so sad that you don't want to live anymore?"

"Everything. I just got tired of the fighting and the running and the always being hurt and having to look out for Jada and myself. It just all got to be to much for me to handle and by the time I realized I had a problem I was on the floor bleeding." I started crying and he held me. I thought, even now, that I was going to scare him away for how fucked up I am.

"You know I'm not leaving. Your stuck with me now. Sam too." I looked up at him and he gave me one hell of a smile back.

"I know. It's just that my life wasn't ment to be like this. I wasn't ment to hunt demon's and what ever."

"How do you know what you were ment to do? This could have been your calling. I mean, you are part demon yourself so how can you deny that?"

"Good point, but remember that it was a demon that made me this way."

"I know that. Are you going to see some one now about the depression?" I nodded at his question.

"I already made another one with Ellicott. This Monday at noon."

"Oh. Your keeping it right?" I nodded again.

"So let's have sex now huh." I said out of no where. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"I thought that I..." I put my finger up to his mouth to shut him up.

"I know what you thought, but this was way to much serious shit for me and I want your body. So do you wanna do this or not?" He nodded happily and we bagan another night of non-stop lovemaking.


	16. Howdy Doody! Nice To Meet You!

**Chapter 16 Howdy Doody!! Nice to meet you!!**

**General POV**

Dean and Akina met up with Sam and Jada the next day. Both knew that they enjoyed the time alone as well. Akina kept her appoitment and even got the doc's cell number so that if she needed to talk, she could call him. They were off to their next hunt which brings them to Lawerence Kansas.

"I thought you said that you never wanted to come back here?" Akina asked Dean as they drove to the boys old house. Dean looked over at her.

"I never did, but Sam said that we should check on what's going on here."

"Ok?" Akina was lost. Neither Sam nor Dean told a whole lot about what happened at their old house.

"Remember that dream that Sam had?" She nodded. "Well he thinks that some lady that now lives in our house is in some kind of danger and that we had to check it out."

"Oh. Do you think it's the demon?" Dean shook his head.

"I don't know what to think. It's bad enough that I have to be back here again." Akina grabbed his had and squeezed it. It kinda took Dean by surprise and he glanced at her.

"Your going to be alright Dean. You have me here now. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. I'll even try not to make any crappy sex jokes." She finished with a evil grin. He grinned back. He liked her jokes too.

"I'll talk to you about it sometime, don't worry." Akina smiled as she went to change the tape that was in. "I don't think so."

"What? I get you like this music. Really, I do. There's just something that I have to tell you."

"And what might that be?" Dean questioned her. She put her head down and looked at her lap. "What's wrong?" She picked her head up slowly and turned to him. "Akina?"

"Your music's shit Dean." She said with a grin. He raised his brow and tried to fight back a smile. "Can we please listen to something that I want to for once? I give you my word that it'll be in english." She gave him her best sweet girl smile and he caved.

"Fine, but only if I can understand it." She gave him a quick thumbs up before putting her tape in. She was singing along to Jessica Simpson when her phone rang. Dean lowered it so that she could hear.

"YELLO!!!!" She screamed into the phone. Dean laughed as he heard Jada screaming at Akina for yelling into the phone. Akina glanced over at him and stuck her tongue out. "What you need sex kitten?" Dean could almost picture Jada rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Sam said to tell Dean that we should stop and see some lady named Missouri before going to the house."

"Who the hell is that and why is she named after a state? I mean it could have been a cool state like France." She said as she looked out the window. Dean gave her a odd look and once again pictured Jada.

"You do know that France..."

"Yes sweety, I know and now I'm mad at you."

"For what?" Jada asked shocked. Dean also turned to her wondering what her friend said to make her mad.

"You made me stop singing just to tell me that. Not nice. You know how much I like Jessica Simpson." Dean rolled his eyes and focused on the road again.

"Your the telepath remember. How the hell was I supposed to know that you were listening to that?"

"I know and I forgive you. Talk to you when we get there. And Jada."

"Yea?"

"Take you hand off little Sam the next time you call me. That's just wrong." Akina snapped her phone closed and looked over at Dean, who had this sick look on his face. "You alright there man? You look a little green."

"Did you have to say that out loud?" Akina gave him a confused look. "I mean I really don't need to hear that Sam's getting some hand pleasure." Akina just smiled at him. "What's so funny now?"

"I never said anything about a handjob so that's all in your mind buddy boy." She laughed. "Sam also said that we should go see this Missouri lady before we go to your old house." Dean nodded. Akina wanted him to explain who this woman was and was kinda hopeing that he did that on his own. 'Guess not.' "So who is the woman anyways?"

"A psychic." Akina raised her brow.

"A psychic. You went to see a psychic before?" He gave her a quick look and then went back to watching the road.

"We met her when Sam and I were younger. A few days after the fire." She saw the sadness in his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Oh. You think she might know what's going on then?" He nodded. "I'm sorry." He looked over at her again.

"For what?" She focused on her hands this time as she answered.

"For bringing this up. For you having to come back here. Just for all this shit that this demon is putting you though." He reached for her hand and held it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and this demon did shit to all of us. You asked a question and that's no reason to be sorry. Now what do you say we go talk to Missouri."

"Um..."

"We're here." Dean pulled up infront of a two story house. Sam and Jada pulled up right behind them. Akina smiled at them as they came up and leaned against the impala.

"She doesn't care for her lawn much does she?" All eyes on Akina. "What? Look at how many weeds she has and no Sam, I don't mean the drug." She gave him a quick smile. "If you want anymore though, just let me know. I have a guy that can hook you up real good." The other three just shook their heads as they made their way to the front door. Akina was left still standing by the car. "This is what I get for not paying attation." She said to herself as she followed the others. She got to the door just as an older woman opened it. Akina was hit with a surge of power that made her dizzy. She was about to fall back off the pourch, but Sam caught her before that.

"You alright?" He asked as he helped her sit down. Jada, Dean, and Missouri also looked at her with worried faces. Akina wiped her face with her hand and smiled at them.

"I'm fine." She said as Sam helped her back to her feet. She looked at him and thanked him with a smile. She then turned to Missouri. "You one powerful old woman." That earned her a whack with a spoon. "What the hell was that for, ya old bat?" She asked as she rubbed the lump that was now forming on her head.

"I'm not old!" Missouri spat as she waved her spoon at her. Her eyes softened as she looked at Akina more closely. "You have gifts to, don't you honey?"

"Yes. The gift to kick a crazy old woman's ass all up and down this block." Dean shot her a shut-the-hell-up look and she zipped it. "I'm sorry. Been a long ride and I'm a little grumpy. Plus almost falling off your porch and getting hit with a spoon didn't help much. And to answer your question, I have telepathy." Missouri smiled and invited the four inside.

"So. What brings you here again?" She asked as they made their way into the living room. Jada and Akina were looking around and something caught their eyes. Missouri noticed what they were looking at. "You like it?" It was a small black box carved with Irish symblos. Jada picked it up and was admiring it.

"Where did you get it?" She asked as she passed it to her friend.

"I got it at a auction a few years back. From what I can find out, it's really old." Akina placed it back on the mantel and made her way to the door.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm going for a ride." Before any of them could stop her, she was gone. All eyes on Jada time. She just shrugged.

"She'll be fine. So what's up with the house?" She said trying to get back on track. They went into the living room, with Jada taking one more look at the box. Sam and Dean sat on the love seat while Jada took the wooden chair next to the door. Missouri sat on a chair that was next to the window.

"What house?" She asked. The brother's look at each other before answering. Never mind. Missouri did that for them. "You think there's something in your old house." They nodded. "Well. I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet. Why would you think that there's something there now?"

"Just a feeling. So you said that nothing has happened there since the fire?" Sam asked. Dean glaced over at Jada who seemed to be in her own world. I think Missouri noticed this too.

"You alright over there honey?" Jada nodded, but never looked up. "She's fine." Jada gave her a smile. "Now for the house. There have been strange deaths, no weird accidents. Why would it act up now?"

"I don't know, but with dad going missing and now this house acting up. It just feels like somethings starting."

"That's a comforting thought." Dean said earning him a smile from Jada.

"So do you know what it is?" Jada asked. Missouri looked at her and shook her head.

"Maybe if I can get in there and look around I'll be able to sense what it is. As of right now though. I don't know."

"We'll go check it out now and get back to you then." Dean said as the three got up.

"Ok. Just let me know when you need my help again. I'll be waiting." Sam shook her hand and they all thanked her. Dean was the first out the door and saw that Akina was waiting by the cars.

"You alright girl?" Jada asked as she sat next to her. She nodded meakly.

"So we going to the house now?" She asked as the brothers joined them.

"Yea. You sure your ok?" Dean asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded again and went to get into the car. The others did the same and they went to the former home of the Winchesters. It didn't take very long to get there.

"You gonna be ok Dean?" Sam asked as they met, yet again infront of a house. Dean turned to his younger brother as the girls parked their car behind the impala, nearly hitting it. Dean shot a look at Akina, who was driving. Jada and her were laughing at the look on his face as they got out.

"You got a little close there." He yelled as they stood next to them.

"Be happy I didn't get any closer sex hound. You two go and we'll wait here. I don't think this poor woman would want four strangers walking around her house." Dean and Sam nodded and turned to leave.

Dean's POV

"I can't believe that she almost him my car." Sam rolled his eyes at me as we knocked on the door.

"You never answered my question man. You gonna be ok?" I looked over at him and gave him a cocky smile.

"I'll get back to you on that." I told him just before the door opend and there stood young woman.

"Can I help you?" I was about to think of a lie to get us into the house, but Sammy thought that the truth would be better.

"My names Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We used to live here. We were just driving by with some friends and were wondering if we could see the old place?" I looked over at Sam and then at Jenny. She looked past us and right at the girls that were waiting by the cars. I laughed when I saw Akina waving like a maniac and Jada shaking her head. I heard Jenny and Sam let out small laughs as well.

"Winchester. I think I found some of your old photo's the other night."

"Really?"

"Please, come in." Jenny moved to the side to let us in. I took another look at the girls and saw that Akina was dancing on the hood of the civic while listening to more Jessica Simpson. I smiled at her crazyness and went inside. We were all talking in the kitchen.

"So you just moved in?" Sam asked as he looked around. There were still unopened boxes in other rooms.

"Yea. Needed a fresh start." I nodded and looked around the kitchen. Jenny's daughter, Sarry was coloring at the table and her son was in a playpen on the other side of the room.

"So how you liking it so far?" I asked. She told us all about the hourly flickering lights and the scratching in the attic and basement. I looked over at my little brother and knew that he was thinking the same think that I was. Scratching and flickering lights are both signs of malevolent spirits. I was about to say something else, but Sarry was whispering something to her mother.

"Mom. Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Sam bend down so that he was face to face with the girl.

"What Sarry?"

"The thing in my closet." Jenny looked at her and then at us.

"Oh baby. There's nothing in their closets. Right?"

"Right. Nothing at all." Sam tried to assure the little girl, but I knew that deep down he was just trying to assure himself.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny said as she played with her daughters hair.

"It wasn't a dream. It came into my room and it was on fire." My head snapped to look at Sam and he looked a little freaked out. We thanked Jenny and left. The girls were just leaning against the car, talking as we joined them.

"What's up noodle butt?" Akina asked as she jumped on me and kissed me. I kissed her back, duh and we told them that we'll explain everything at Missouris'. We got there a little after three in the afternoon. Sam and I explained what Jenny had told us and thought that it would be a good idea to have Missouri give the house a once over.

"And you think that this Jenny from the block is just going to let you give a tour of the house?" Akina asked.

"Did you just call her 'Jenny from the block?' Sam asked as he sat on the couch next to Jada.

"What? You never heard that song?" I shook my head no and she smiled. "Well maybe if you join us in this time and get the hell out of the 80's, you might have heard of singers and bands that don't have mullets." I heard Sam and Jada laughing and saw the weird look on Missouris' face.

"I think that we should just focus on getting Jenny and her kids out of that house and tease Dean's taste in music later." Jada said as she stood up.

"What I don't get is why does the old woman have to look over the house? I have gift's too ya know." Smack Akina with a spoon number two. Akina glared at Missouri. I had had to hold her back to keep her from killing this woman.

"Akina, calm down. Missouri is the only one here that has sensed this demon so she's the only one that can tell us if it's it or not." I explained as she settled down.

"Fine." Akina mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But if she hit's me with another spoon, I'm going to kill her." I looked over at Jada and Sam and mentally thanked them for all their help. "So we going to the house now or what?"

"In a hurry Akina?" Sam asked as he and Jada stood up. She nodded.

"Well if this thing want's to hurt this family so bad, I think it'll be better if we kill it BEFORE it kills them." She explained as we letft Missouris'. "The old woman can ride with you two and make sure you check her for weapons." Akina yelled to Sam and I. I saw the look in Missouris' eye and knew that there was another spoon in Akina's future. We drove BACK to out house for the second time that day and yet again the girls waited by the cars. After Missouri talked Jenny into letting us in, we made it up to where Sam's nursery used to be.

"If there is something here than this room should be the center of it." Missouri said as she walked around the room.

"Why?" Asked Sam. The woman turned to both of us and saw that I was useing an EMF. She gave a little laugh and continued.

"Because this used to be your nursery Sam. This is where it all happened." Both my brother and I turned and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this isn't the same thing that killed your mom."

"How do you know?" I had to ask the million dollar question. Sam looked at me and then over at Missouri.

"It's not the same energy I felt that day. No, this is something different."

"So then how do we stop it?" Asked another million dollar question.

"Not it, them. There's more than one spirit in this place. You see boys, all those years ago real evil came to you. It walked this house and than kind of evil leaves wounds. Sometimes wounds get infected."

"I don't understand."

"It's attracted a poltergist. A nasty one and it won't rest untill Jenny and her babies are dead."

"Ok. So then whatever is here how do we stop it?"

"I have some things at my house that can purify this house. Let's go back there and return here tonight." We thanked Jenny and met Akina and Jada outside. Jada was asleep in the backseat and Akina was, once again, dancing in the front yard. I smiled at just how free this girl was, like she didn't have a care in the world. She stopped and woke Jada when she saw us comming.

"Well?"

"We'll come back tonight and this time both of you are going inside as well." Sam said. I watched Akina look over at the psychic and smile at her.

"Not a word and I'll stop calling you old." Missouri nodded and got into the backseat of the impala. Sam, Jada, and I looked at Akina. "What? She knows something that I don't want anyone else to know. Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Let's go." I got into the impala with Sam and the girls followed us in the civic. I knew Jada was drilling Akina on her little secret and that she would tell me just as soon as she knew. Jada has a big mouth and that was ALWAYS good for me. After we got back to Missouris', she explaind what we had to do to clean the house.

"So what is all this stuff anyways?" I asked as I put different herbs and whatnots inside little pouches. Missouri also volunteerd Akina for the job. I looked over at her just as she tasted something and laughed when I saw her face. She looked over at me and smiled.

"You know that stuff isn't ment for eating." Missouri informed her. She nodded. "Now, we're going to put these inside the walls. In the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"Punching holes in the drywall. Jenny's gonna love that." I said as I tasted this stuff. Now I know why Akina's face looked like that. We heard Missouri let out a sigh.

"She'll live. We'll split up and each take a floor. We have to work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up too, things are gonna get bad." After we were finished with that, we went to Jenny's AGAIN.

"You know how sick I am of driving back and forth?" Akina said as she got out of the car. We convinced Jenny to take her kids to a movie and that everything will be over when she got back. Missouri went to the basement, Sam and Jada took the upstairs, and Akina and me were downstairs.

"Here, take these and you go into the living room." I tossed two pouches at her and off she went.

"Watch your back sex toy." She shouted as she left.

"You too." 'I love her crappy names.'

"I knew it!" She shouted back. I silently cursed myself and went back to work. I made a hole in the wall and was about to put the pouch in it, but a sound made me turn around. Just as I did, a knife came flying past my head. I dropped to the floor and tipped the kitchen table over to make a shield against the other knives that came at me. I got up and heard some crashing in the other room. I ran in and saw that Akina was being thrown around by some whatever this was.

"AKINA!!" I screamed as I ran to her. She was laying face down on the floor. At least I saw that she was breathing so that's good. "Akina are you alright?"

"Head hurts. You?" She asked as I helped her up. I wrapped my arm around her to support her. "Well?"

"I'm fine. Almost got a poor mans hair cut, but other than that I'm good." I said with a smile. She wasn't buying it.

"Go find Sam and Jada. Chances are that they're in trouble too."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Just take me outside. I'll be fine." She gave me a smile and I placed her on the grass. "Just be careful Dean." I waved at her and went back into the house. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and saw Jada trying to pry something off of Sam. She looked up at me as soon as I entered the room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked when I saw the cord wrapped around my baby brother's neck. I tried to pry it loose as Jada went to put the stupid pouch in the wall. Not even bothering to use a hammer, she kicked a hole in the wall and shoved it in. A blinding light filled the room and the wire became slack. I unwrapped it and pulled Sam into a hug. Jada sat, leaning against the wall.

"Where's Akina?" She finally asked as we made our way downstairs.

"Here I am baby cakes!" Akina said as she limped into the kitchen with the rest of us. Missouri was there too. It seems that she had no problem in the basement. "So Missouri, you sure this is over?" We all looked at Akina and then waited for Missouri to answer.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering thats all." I noticed Sam looking around as if he wasn't convinced that this was over either. Jada was leaning on him with her head resting on his shoulder...or should I say his side. :)

"So can we go now?" I asked just as Jenny walked in.

"Hey. We're home." Once she saw the nice mess in her kitchen, the smile on her face faded. "What happened?"

"Hi. We'll pay for all this." I looked over at Sam. Then I saw the look on Akina's face and knew that she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Don't you worry about this mess. Dean and Akina are going to clean it up." We both stood there shocked. Missouri turned to look at us. "What are you two waiting for? Get the mop." Akina and I exchanged looks. "And don't cus at me." Both of us mumbled as we went to find the mop. After about an hour of cleaning, we were finally done and able to leave.

"Now I know what prison feels like." Akina said as we went to our cars. Sam and Jada took her home and left Akina and I to watch over the house. "So Dean."

"Yea." I managed to say. I was tired as all hell and all I wanted to do was sleep...in a bed.

"I thought this was over. I mean what are we still doing here?" I sat up and looked at her. She was leaning against the front of the impala while I was laying in the back. I got out and joined her.

"Sam said he still had a bad feeling."

"I think it might just be gas. Missouri did her whole 'I can clean this house of spirits, but not help clean the mess they made in the kitchen' thing." I smiled at her and she returned it. We sat there in silence for a while.

"Akina, look." I pointed up to the second story window. The same window that Jenny was pounding on.

"Guess it wasn't gas then huh?" She said as we ran to the door.

"You get the kids, I'll get Jenny." I went to her room and had to kick the door down to get Jenny out. "Come on."

"My kids!"

"Akina's getting them. We have to get you out!" I pulled her out the front door just as Jada and Sam pulled up.

"What's going on?" Jada asked as they made their way to me.

"This isn't over yet."

"So then where's Akina?" Sam asked. She still hasn't come out with the kids. I glanced at him quickly and ran back to the house with him and Jada right behind me. We got in and saw Sarry and her brother were standing by the door staring into the kitchen.

"Sarry, where's Akina?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed to the stairs. "Sam, get them out of here." Sam picked them up and I ran upstairs. I went into Sarry's room and saw the figure on fire that was getting closer to Akina. "HEY!!" I had to get it's attation away from her. She was laying on the floor and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. The figure turned to me just as Sam came up behind me.

"You get her. I'll keep this things attation on me." I gave baby brother a quick smile as he started yelling at the spirit. I saw my chance and ran to Akina. She had blood over her face and I felt for a pulse. She had a strong one so that was good. I picked her up and ran out of the room. Sam was right behind me as I ran out the door. Before he could get out however, the door slammed closed trapping him inside.

"Akina!" Jada screamed. I placed her down and ran to the impala. I opened the trunk and got out the axe and my rocksalt filled shotgun. "Dean, what the hell happened and where's Sam?" Jada yelled as she wiped the blood of Akina's face. She flinched and opened her eyes just as I ran by. I tried kicking the front door in, but that didn't work. Next it was axe time. I cut a hole in the door that was big enough for me to climb through.

"You can't go in there by yourself!!" Was all I heard Akina yell before I went inside. I knew of the danger, but Sam was in trouble and saving him was all that mattered at this point.

"SAM!! SAM!!" I yelled as I made my way through the house. I saw him in the kitchen and the figure standing infront of him. I raised the gun to shoot, but he stopped me.

"No Dean! Don't!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." I looked from him to the spirit and that's when the fire disappeared.

"Mom." I lowered the gun and looked at her. She still looked the same way she did all those years ago. I was pulled from my thoughts by Akina and Jada calling our names. I turned to see them enter the kitchen, Akina leaning on Jada for support. I looked back at my mom as she made her way to me.

"Dean." She said with sadness in her voice. I couldn't say anything. I was just happy to see her after all these years. She then walked over to where Sam was stuck to the wall. "Sam." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She didn't say anything. She turned to Jada and Akina and then back to me.

"Let her in Dean. Your going to need her for what's comming." I had no idea what she ment and didn't get the chance to ask. She turned and looked at the ceiling. "You get out of my house and let go of my son." And just like that, the flames appeared again and she was gone. Sam was released and Akina walked...er um hobbled up to me.

"You alright Dean?" I heard the concern in her voice and I nodded. She gave me a quick smile and we left. We went back to the motel we were staying at and filled the girls in on everything that we have done so far. Dad missing, what happened that night, the way the we were raised, everything. They were more understanding that I thought they would be. We went back to the house before leaving town the next day.

"I thought you might want these." Jenny said as she handed me a box filled with old photo's of our family.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. They're yours." I looked over at Sam and Jada who were playing with Richie and Sarry. Akina was on the porch talking to Missouri.

Akina's POV

"I'm sorry you know. For all the old lady comments." I had to say something to her. I mean if it wasn't for her Jenny and her kids might be dead.

"It's alright honey. Are you gonna tell him?" I smiled at her and then at Dean.

"I might do it soon. Thanks for your help, but we have to go." I was about to get up and leave.

"Take this with you." She held out the box. I looked at it and then her.

"I can't."

"It's your isn't it?" I nodded at her. "I know that it was a gift so here. Take it." I took the black box from her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled and told me to go. I met up with the others at the cars. "So where we off to next?"

"No idea. You guys have anything?" Both boys shook their heads. "Ok so we just go where the road takes us then huh?"

"I guess. You riding with me?" Dean asked me. I gave him a smile.

"Don't think your getting any road head buddy boy. My jaw still hurts from last time." I said as I got into the car. I saw him look at Jada and Sam and couldn't help but laugh. He got in a short time after that. "Something wrong there sex pot?"

"You have the oddest sense of humor you know that?" He asked as we drove off. He put in one of his crappy tapes and I moaned.

"And no that wasn't a good moan either." He laughed. "Dean I have to tell you something." He looked over at me and he looked concerned. "It's nothing bad I sware."

"Ok then. What is it?" I took a deep breath.

'Why the hell is this so hard? Telling Jada and Sam was easy.' I thought.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."


	17. Let Me Out

**Chapter 17 Let Me Out**

The two sat in silence once Akina broke the news. She thought that Dean might have been in shock or something and that worried her. "You gonna say something?" She turned slightly to look at him. He was just stareing straight ahead. "Earth to Dean." She said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Your really starting to worry me now man. Say something."

"Is it mine?" Her turn to be shocked. She just looked at him. 'How the hell can he think that it's NOT his!' He slowly turned to look at her and saw that maybe he made a mistake asking that. "I mean.." She put her hand up to stop him.

"Pull over and let me out." She was hurt that he would think that she was cheating on him. Not to mention that it pissed her off. "Now Dean."

"I'm not just gonna let you out in the middle of nowhere."

"It's obvious that you think that I'm some two dollar slut that spreads her legs for anyone so let me out now. Jada and Sam are behind us."

"Akina, I think that we..."

"There is no 'we' anymore. Now to spare yourself a huge anound of pain, pull over and let me out." Dean didn't say another word. He pulled the impala over and Akina quietly got out. She saw that Sam and Jada had pulled up behind them. Jada got out as soon as she saw her friend. Akina just walked over to the drivers side door and opened it. "Out." Fearing her voice, Sam quickly got out and she got in. She sat there waiting for Jada. Jada walked over to the driver's side to talk to her.

"What happened girl?" Akina looked at her friend with tear filled eyes. "What did he do? Oh, if he did anything to you I'll kill him myself!"

"Are you going with Sam?" Jada gave her a confused look. "Jada. If you wanna go with him, that's fine. I'm not though. I just need time to think."

"You told him then." Akina nodded. "And?"

"He asked if it was his." Jada's eyes went wide in shock. She was about to go and give Dean a piece of her mind, but Akina grabbed her hand. "Let it go. So are you comming with me or going with Sam? I really hate to make you choose like this, but.."

"I understand. I'll be right back ok." Akina nodded as Jada went to talk with Sam.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Jada nodded at him. "What did Dean say?" Sam placed his hand on Jada's shoulders and she met his eyes with her's. "What?"

"He asked her if it was his."

"He didn't!?"

"Seems you had the same reaction as me. Look, I hate to do this, but I can't leave her alone. The chances that she's going to ride with Dean again are very slim."

"I know. Just be careful ok. Both of you. I'll talk to Dean."

"Thanks." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and they went their seprate ways. Jada got into the passenger seat of the civic and looked over at her friend. Akina gave her a small smile and pulled onto the road going the other direction. Jada was thinking about talking to her, but the look in Akina's eyes told her not to. "You sure your alright?" Akina sat in silence before slamming on the brakes. Poor Jada came close to hitting her face off the dashboard. She glanced over at her friend. "Oh no! Not this! Akina think about this!"

"I did." She turned the car around and gassed it till they were right behind to the impala. "Call Sam and tell him to tell Dean to pull over."

"I don't think that this is a good idea. I mean your a bit mad right now and I think your about to do something you might regret."

"Jada. I get that your worried, but I'm fine. Now if your not going to call." Akina pressed on the gas and they were side by side with the impala. Jada gave Dean a worried smile before the civic passed them and came to a stop infront of them. Akina got out of the car, as did Jada. She walked up to the front of the impala and slammed her fists into the hood, denting it. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!!!" Sam got out and walked over to where Jada was standing. He wanted no part in this fight. Dean was on his own.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Jada shook her head and they both watched.

"GET OUT NOW DEAN!!!" Dean threw open the door and stormed over to where she was beating the hell out of his baby.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!?" He screamed at her. I guess he expected her to back down, but no such luck.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SIT THERE AND THINK THAT THIS CHILD ISN'T YOURS!? THAT YOU CAN HONESTLY SIT THERE AND THINK THAT I CHEATED ON YOU!! WHAT KIND OF A GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

"A CRAZY PREGNANT ONE THAT DENTED MY CAR!!!" Dean screamed back. Akina looked at him in shock. Jada and Sam also noticed what Dean had just done. Problem is that Dean didn't get it.

"YOUR CAR!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! I TELL YOU THAT YOUR GOING TO BE A FATHER AND ALL YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IS THIS PILE OF METAL!" If only Dean thought about what he was about to say. It would have spared him so much pain. Well here goes.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW IF THE THING IS MINE OR NOT!!!"

"Oh crap." Jada and Sam whispered in unison.

Without thinking twice, Akina tackled Dean and started pounding the living crap out of him. One, she was pissed that he still thought that she was some kind of whore. Two, that he called THEIR child a thing. And three, well she didn't need a third reason to beat him up. Just as fast as the beating started, it ended. Sure, it took Jada and Sam to pull Akina off him, but at least it was over. Dean slowly sat up with the help of Sam and watched as Akina sat on the road infront of her car. Jada went over and held her friend as she cried. Hurt had takin the place of anger and she started crying the minute she saw Dean's face.

"I didn't mean..." Jada held her tight as she cried. Sam was over talking to his injured brother.

"What the hell just happened Sam?" Dean asked as he wiped his face with the towel Sam had givin him.

"I believe that your pregnant ex-girlfriend just beat you up." Dean looked up at his baby brother.

"Ex?" Sam nodded and Dean turned his gaze to the two girls sitting in the road.

"How the hell could you ask her if the baby was yours man? I mean come on."

"I don't know why I asked that Sam. It was just the first thing I thought of. Did I lose her Sam?"

"I don't know man. Honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she never came back to you. You called the baby a thing and you cared more about the impala than her feelings. Not smart Dean."

"You knew before me?" Sam nodded again. "Jada too?"

"Yep. She told us the morning she found out. She was going to tell you, but then the house happened and I guess she didn't have the time till now. Good thing too."

"How is that a good thing?"

"Just think of what she could have done if she had a house full of weapons." Dean sat and thought about it and shut his eyes tight. "That's what I thought."

"I have to fix this Sammy."

"I know."

"How do I do that?" Dean looked to his baby brother for anything that could help him. Sam was the one that was good with all the happy feeling crap. Sam gave him a smile and shook his head.

"Just go talk to her man. Just a few warnings first." Dean nodded for him to continue. "Don't call the baby a thing, don't favor the car, and most important." Dean waited. 'Why the hell did he pause like this?'

"Well?"

"It's yours Dean. Don't deny that and you should be fine."

"What if she goes after me again?" Dean asked as they both got to their feet.

"Well then Jada and I will sell tickets and take bets. I think that you might lose though." Dean hit him in the arm and was about to go talk to Akina. He and Sam saw that the girls were standing as well. Everything after that was a blur. The car lights heading twords them. Jada trying to push Akina out of the way. Jada rolling over the hood of the car. Akina hitting the side of it. Sam and Dean jumping out of the way. Neither of the girls moving. The car that hit them speeding off. The brother's running and calling for help. The only thing that both remembered clearly was the thought that both might lose the one's they loved.


	18. Not Like This

**Chapter 18 Not like this**

The boys sat in the waiting room at the hospital. They waited for new about the girls and so far all they got was nothing. The police came to speak to them and all the could give them was a shit discription of the car that hit them. The two sat for what seemed like hours untill the doctor came to see them.

"How are they!?" Both asked in unison. The doctor looked at them carefully. He saw that these two men were stressed and didn't want either of them snapping. "Tell us something!"

"Well, both of them were hurt pretty seriously. Jada more than Akina."

"How bad?" Sam asked scrared of the answer. Dean placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid she's in a coma. There was alot of damage to her head and the chances of her waking up are not too good." Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. The only person that he loved, besides Jess might die and there's nothing he could do about it. Then he mind shifted from Jada to Akina and the baby. Seem's Dean thought the same.

"What about Akina? And the baby? Are they ok?" The doctor remained silent. "Now is not the time to be quiet doc. Are they ok or no?"

"Both are alive and fine. She's asleep now and you can see her if you want." All three stood up. "You can see Jada also. Just one at a time with her ok." Both boys nodded and shook his hand. They walked down the hall and saw that the girls rooms were right across from one another. Dean was going to see Akina first while Sam saw Jada, but when Dean entered the room she wasn't there. He was about to freak out untill Sam tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"She's in there man. Just listen." Both went up to the door and heard Akina talking to Jada. "I think we should wait till she's done." Dean nodded and they went and sat in Akina's room to wait.

Akina's POV

I went in and sat next to Jada's bed. She looked so helpless laying there like that. I almost didn't even want to hold her hand for fear that I might hurt her more. "Hey girl. I'm not good at this kind of thing and you know that. Look, you saved my ass girl and there's nothing I can do to pay you back if your die. You have to wake up. That's all there is to it." I was attempting to fight back my tears, but that wasn't working too well. I squeezed her hand tighter as if she could feel it. "You can't leave me here like this Jada. You can't leave like this. Sam needs you, deep down dick...I mean Dean needs you. Hell I need you. You have to wake up!" I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I layed my head on her bed and cried. "If it wasn't for you, me and the baby would be dead. Thanks to you all I'm going to have is a limp for a while and you might die."

"Geez. A little sappy here." My head shot up at the sound of that voice. I looked around the room, but saw no one. I looked back down at Jada's motionless form. "Look Akina. You have to be strong. I'm not going anywhere. Not now anyways."

"Jada?"

"You can hear me!?" She sounded shocked. She wasn't the only one. I nodded hopeing that she saw that. "Oh thank god. I thought I was on my own here."

"Your never on your own. Not with me still breathing." I said with a smile. "And thanks to you I'm still here."

"So your ok? You and the baby?" I nodded again. "Dean and Sam?"

"I haven't seen them. As soon as I woke up I came here to see you. You really need to stop talking so loud though. Giving me a head-ache."

"Sorry. Listen, you look like hell. Go get some rest and I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok." I was about to wheel my ass out of there. "You're waking up right?"

"You know it." I smiled and left the room. As soon as I got into mine, I saw Sam and Dean watching TV.

"What? The waiting room too boring for you?" I said with a grin. They turned to face me and as soon as he saw me, Dean pulled me into a hug. "I love you too big boy, but I still need to breath." He let go and looked at me. I saw that he had been crying. He looked from my face down to my belly. I grabbed his hand and held it. "She's fine." Before he could say anything I looked over at Sam. "Jada want's you to go see her."

"She's awake!?"

"No." They looked at me a little funny. I signed. "I can hear her. She said she want's you to go see her and that she's waking up." Sam smiled, gave me a hug and left.

"So it's a girl huh?" Dean asked. I smiled and nodded. I then made a sad attempt to get into bed by myself. Didn't happen. "You now you can ask for help right?"

"I know. It's just more fun trying to do everything myself." I said with a grin. "You alright?" He gave me a confused look.

"Fine. Why?"

"So the car missed you? Speaking of that car, who the hell was it?"

"Calm down. Now's not the time to get mad at anything. We don't know. After it hit you and attempted to hit us, it sped off."

"Oh." I winced in pain when I tried to move over. Sweetheart Dean was at my side. "It's fine, really." I smiled at him again. "So when can we do it again?"

"What? You don't mean pound the crap out of me do you? The doctors thought I was in some sort of bar fight." I started laughing at him. "No way I was going to tell them that I got my ass kicked by my pregnant girlfriend." I glanced at him and saw a wave of sadness pass over his face.

"You alright there sex hound?" He gave me a weak smile. I rolled my eyes at him. "That's a no. What is it?"

"Akina. I said some things that..."

"Don't even say that you didn't mean them cause you did. I think I might have over-reacted a bit though. Not to the fact that you thought I was a New York whore, but denting the car. Sorry. My bad."

"Your bad? You know your fixing that right?"

"I'm fixing it? Like hell I am!" I was starting to get pissed again so I stopped to calm down. "Let's just change the subject alright?" He nodded in agreement.

"So we're gonna have a daughter huh?" I nodded and smiled as he came and put his hand on my stomach. "You know that I always wanted a girl." I looked at him shocked.

"That's odd. I always thought of you as a little boy football player type. You know, Mr. Mocho!" We both smiled. "I always wanted a girl too."

"You think that Jada's gonna be alright?" I didn't even have to think about that. I nodded as soon as he was finished with the question.

"She's alot tougher than she looks. She'll be fine and we can continue to look for the demon." Dean nodded this time just as Sam came into the room.

"Jada's awake." I looked over at Dean and gave him one hell of a smile.

"Told ya!" He shook his head. "Now take me to her slave!" I said in a mock manly voice. Sam and Dean laughed as Dean picked me up. "Chop, chop Sven. I haven't got all day!"

"Sven? Where the hell did that come from?" He asked as he plopped me in the wheelchair. "Sorry."

"That hurt ya bully! Would you have prefered the name Betty to Sven?" We both heard Sam laughing in the hall. "Oh shut it Francis. You have nothing to laugh about. Jada's gonna have you waiting on her hand and foot. You just don't get the cool outfit and the little black hat that Sven gets." We looked over to see a trio of female nurses laughing. "You say one word Dean and I'll embaress you so bad that you'll cry."

"I'd like to see you..." He took one look at me and stopped. "Nevermind."

"That's what I though. Now, onward Sven. Jada is waiting to see her sex kitten and I'm not talking about Francis!" The nurses laughed more and so did Sam and Dean. He wheeled me into her room and she was sitting up. "What up sex pot!!" I said with a smile. "You have a big mouth you know that?"

"I know. I was just glad you heard me. I wished I could have stayed like that a little longer. It was kinda cool."

"Not to mention you could spy on all the hot doctors." I looked over at Dean. "Sam. That's not nice to say with poor Jada lying in a hospital bed." Jada and Sam laughed. Dean joined in a little later. We were all there for about a week. In that time, the doctors really started hating us. I had Dean get me a little nerf ball that Jada and I kept throwing back and forth. Not to mention the wheelchair races that took place almost daily. Jada won most of them only because she used the elevator. The doctors did start betting on those though. Other than that we got on their nerves. Sam and Dean joined in on the races to. We would start on one floor and then have to finish on another. Dean and I had better team work so we won alot of those. As we were leaving, we waved good-bye to all the nice people that made me start likeing hospitals...for that short peroid of time.

"So...who's going with who?" Sam asked as we got outside.

"I'll go with Jada as long as her lice stay on her head and don't invade mine." She smacked me in the back of the head. "OW! Well if your going to be like that." I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him over to the civic. "I'm kidnapping your boyfriend. You can have your way with mine. Just be careful. Sven's a biter!" I said with a smile. Sam just shrugged as he got into the passenger seat. I turned the car on and stopped next to Sven and Jada. "You two are comming right? And I don't mean with each other." All three of them rolled their eyes and Jada and Dean got into the impala. I glanced over at Sam and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"What? It was just a smile. Nothing more Stinky. Speaking of stinking, you didn't eat any burrito's did you?" He shook his head no. "Good."

"And whenever you smile at me like that, it always means bad stuff in my future." I looked at him as I put in a cd. "That's not in english, is it?"

"Nope. Just remember that I still have a spoon in my future. All you have is a nice long drive with your's truley."

"That's what I was afraid of." I smiled at him again and he smiled back. "You make life interesting, I give ya that."

"Thanks Sammy. So your going to look for something to kill right? I would like to know who the hell was driving that car."

"Can't help you with that just yet, but there is something about vampires in North Carolina that we can look into."

"As long as their not werewolves, I'm game. Can I see your phone?" He reached into his pocket and handed it to me.

"You still haven't gotten a new one?" I shook my head no and called Jada.

"Hello."

"Sucky, sucky, five dollar. Ten for Sven to watch!" I said with a fake chinese accent. Sam lost it. Jada just cursed and I heard Dean asking her who it was.

"Your screwed up."

"No. I'm screwed down, but listen. There's vampires in NC. That's where we're headed."

"Ok. I'll tell Dean." There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, Jada."

"What Akina?"

"Oh you sound grumpy. Want me to rub your belly when we get..." I closed the phone and looked at Sam. "She hung up on me! Can you believe that?"

"Yes." I gave him another quick smile. "Oh not that again."

"I can believe it too and don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." Sam gave me a weird look. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever wonder what was faster? The impala or this car." He looked over at me and reached to put on his seat belt. "Bet you fifty bucks that this is faster." I heard him let out a deep breath.

"Your on." 'I knew he trusted my driving.'


	19. You Suck And Not In A Good Way

**Chapter 19 You suck and not in a good way**

"Chika ni moguri ana wo horitsudzuketa

Doko ni tsuzuku anaka wa shirazu ni

Tsuchi ni nureta sukoopu wo kata te ni

Kimi no ude wo sagashite ita

Tsugihagi no shiawase no yose atsume makinagara

Kimi no tsuyosa ni oshi tsubusareteta

Yaketsuki

Yaketsuki

Hagarenai tenohira no ato

Chigireta tsubasa de akaku somaru kumoma wo saite

Jouzu ni habataku watashi wo mitsukete

Mayu ni komori egaita eien wa

Doko ni mebuki hana hiraku no darou

Asa wa yagate yamiyo wo tsuremodoshi

Watashi no me wo ubatte yuku

Tsuki akari

Tesaguri de kasane ai motsurete wa

Kimi no arika ni nareru to shinjita

Moetsuki

Moetsuki

Modoranai yakusoku no basho

Chigireta itami de kuroku somaru daichi wo kakete

Jouzu ni habataku watashi wo mitsukete

Saken demo kikoenu nara

Sono te de kowashite hoshii

Mada watashi wo "watashi" to yoberu uchi ni

Dakitomeru kimi no ude ga odayaka na chiri ni kawaru

Tada shizuka ni

Sora wo aoi da

Yaketsuki

Yaketsuki

Hagarenai tenohira no ato

Chigireta tsubasa de akaku somaru kumoma wo saite

Moetsuki

Moetsuki

Modoranai yakusoku no basho" Akina sang along with this song as Sam watched her. He was just amazed that she was singing in japanese. She noticed the look he was giving her and shut off the cd player. "You want something there, Francis?"

"How the hell can you sing along with that?" She smiled at him and winked.

"I'm bilingual." She answered with a shrug. He looked at he with a raised brow. "What? I happen to be facinated with japanese culture so I wanted to learn the language for when I went there. Took a while, but I got it!" She finished with a smile and a thumbs up. He shook his head and smiled back.

"I just can't believe that you know that and you never said anything."

"There are alot of things you don't know about me Sammy boy." The two smiled at each other. "So how far are we?" Sam looked at the map before answering.

"Well, we still have about three more hours of driving." Akina let out a long sigh and asked for his phone AGAIN. "You do know that sooner or later you're going to have to get a new one."

"Why? I can just use all your minutes and then Sven's and not spend a dime." She said with a smile as she dialed Dean's number. Two rings and he answered.

"What is it?"

"Is that any way to talk to the mother of your future child?" Before he answered her question, she answered for him. "Didn't think so."

"Sorry. What up?"

"I have a question for you. I asked Sam the same thing a while back."

"Ok. Shoot." She sat in silence for a moment and glanced over at Sam. He rolled his eyes once he realized what she was going to ask. "Well?"

"What car do you think is faster? This one or yours?" Her question was answered with silence. "It's not very polite to make a girl wait you know." She took a quick look over at Sam and saw that he was reaching for her cd. She quickly slapped his hand and waved a finger in front of his face. "No no Sammy." She gave him a smile and went back to Dean. "You gonna answer or you too busy thinking how great I look naked?" Sam raised his brow and she just laughed. "What Sam? I look great naked. You should see it sometime."

"AKINA!"

"What? You weren't answering and I have to think of ways to make money too. Figures Sam would pay big to see my boobies! So what do you think?" She asked through a laugh once she saw Sam's face.

"I don't want my brother looking at you naked!" She was a little shocked at how mad he sounded. She rolled her eyes at Sam.

"Not what I ment Dean. Sam's not going to see me naked so don't worry. Which car is faster?"

"Which one do you think I think is faster? Mine." She scoffed at him. "What? It is." She winked at Sam. He winked back and put on his seatbelt. "Why would you ask that any... No. We're not racing! Don't even think about it!"

"You scared then Dean? You know this car is faster!"

"We're not racing Akina. No way."

"We still have three more hours of driving and it's a straight deserted road. Come on and live a little."

"You do remember that you just got out of the hospital right?" She thought for a minute before answering. "Akina?"

"Sorry. I had to fart. Weak stomach when it comes to mexican food." Sam was laughing at her and she, herself was trying not to break down. "Get ready to lose sex pot!" She said before she hung up.

"There's something really wrong with you." Sam said as he shook his head. Just then he grabbed his nose and looked over at the girl that was laughing hysterically. "You're so gross!"

"You and Jada think you're the only ones with stinky asses? Think not pal. Now, put on what ever you want and get ready to woop your brother's ass." Sam smiled again and thought how different his life is now that she's in it.

"So he agreed?" She shook her head no as she pushed on the gas. He was really suprised at how fast this car really was. He smiled at his older brother as they passed them. Akina was wailing on the horn and waving at them as her and Sam pulled ahead.

"No way I'm letting this happen!" Dean said to Jada as he, too pushed his car to it's limit. The two were side by side and they were comming to a stoplight. Jada looked ahead and saw it. She looked over at Dean. "What?"

"She's going to go right through that." She said as she pointed to the light. Dean looked at her and then back at the civic that was next to him.

"She wouldn't." Dean said as he saw that his brother and girlfriend were just talking like nothing was going on. Dean shook his head and looked over at Jada.

"You should know her well enough by now to know that she will." Dean let out a quiet damn it and called his brother.

"Sam. Tell her to slow down. She won this so there is no need to blow through that light." Sam looked over at Dean and nodded before turning to Akina. She too looked over and nodded at him. Dean hung up as the civic fell back and started driving behind the impala. "She really would have gone through it, wouldn't she?" He asked Jada, who was breathing normally again.

"Yes. The funny thing is that she's always on my ass for driving fast and then she's the one that wanted to race. Go figure." The rest of the three hours were filled with mullet rock and Jada wanting to kill herself in Dean's car and a whole lot of messed up conversations in the civic. Sam and Akina did have some serious talks too. He's like her own personal shrink now!

"So Dr. Francis, we close?" She asked her new shrink.

"Do you really need to call me that?" She nodded and that made him shake his head. "About ten more minutes till we get to the motel." Just like he said, they pulled up to the motel in ten minutes. Dean and Jada got out of the car and stretched.

"Like I said Sam, if you really want to know if they're real, feel free to cop a feel." Akina said as she and Sam got out to join the other two. "You really think that I have the money for a boob job?" Dean shot a look at his baby brother and Sam just smiled and went to check them in. Jada followed.

"Your not going to let him feel you up, are you?" Dean asked as he went to help Akina get their bags out of the trunk.

"Yes Dean. I want little Sammy to feel my boobs." She laughed and looked at him. He knew she was joking and it was about damn time he saw the difference between her jokes and her being serious. He gave her a kiss on the cheek just as Sam and Jada came over with the room keys.

"Seventeen and twelve. Take your pick man." Sam said as he held up the two keys. Akina jumped up and took number twelve. Sam looked over at Jada. "Guess we got seventeen."

"I could have told you that. She had this thing with even numbers." Sam looked at Akina and she was nodding like a madwoman.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" She screamed out of nowhere. The other's looked at her as she began to ransack the civic's trunk.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Jada asked. She took one look at her friends face and knew. "You lost them didn't you?" Akina sadly closed the trunk and jumped to top of it. Jada shook her head and started laughing.

"It's not funny sex kitten. Now I have to make another set." She said sadly. Dean and Sam were just lost.

"Um...You wanna share what you lost?" Dean asked. Akina signed as Jada and Sam went to their room. Dean sat on the trunk next to Akina.

"I lost my elbow blades Dean." He gave her a small smile. "Why is everyone thinking this is funny? I made those things and loved them as much as you love your car."

"So then how did you lose them? I thought you always had them on you."

"You can't have weapons in hospitals, sex slave. Must of lost them sometime around the second or third visit. How the hell did I not notice till now?"

"Well, you can make more later. Let's go get some sleep before checking on the vampires." She nodded and followed him to the room. They unpacked and went to get something to eat...ALONE. Jada and Sam did the same, but at different places.

Bar with Dean and Akina

General POV

After they got done eating, they sat and talked for a while.

"I can't believe your just going to sit there and drink that in front of me! Not nice Dean." Akina said as she sipped her mt. dew. Dean grinned at her as he took a mouthfull of his beer. "Your a big meany!"

"Not my fault you can't drink now." She looked at him a little weird. "Ok. It's partly my fault, but still."

"So when do you think you'll find your father?" Dean glanced up at her.

"Not sure. What makes you bring that up?"

"Well, it's just that we've been together now for a while and I want to meet him BEFORE I give birth to his grand-daughter."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Akina nodded. They paid and made their way back to the motel. "Would you have really blown through that light?" Dean asked out of nowhere during the ride back. Akina looked over at him and looked like she didn't know what he was talking about. "When we were racing, there was a traffic light. Would you have just drove through it without stopping?"

"What do you think?" Dean thought about it for a second. "And I want you to answer me honestly."

"In that case, I think you would have." She gave him a huge grin and turned to look out the window.

"Honestly Dean, if it was just me in that car yes I would have." She looked over at him and he seemed lost. "Let me explain. I pretty much have no regard for my life. Haven't in quite some time. So if I wasn't pregnant and Francis wasn't in the car I would have chanced it, but I wasn't going to put either of their lives at risk for a race. I do have some brain's you know." She slid closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. The drove like that the rest of the way back to the motel. The rest of the night was peaceful. Jada called as soon as they got back to tell them they were back. Dean and Akina talked for a while before turning in.

Another Bar with Sam and Jada

General POV

"This is nice." Jada said as she looked around the place. "I mean not so much the bar, but it just being us two. Nice."

"I know how you feel." Sam smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Can I tell you something?" Jada nodded and he continued. "You know that after Jess died, I never thought that I would find anyone that I could fall in love with. I thought that I would pretty much be alone and I didn't want that. Now I just think of how lucky I am that I found someone like you."

"Did you say you loved me Sam?" Sam smiled at her and she returned it. "I think that's a yes. So your glad that I almost hit your brother with the car?"

"HA! I remember that. Never saw him move so fast."

"I think Akina remembers more than anyone. She was pissed at me for that." Sam started lauging. "It's not funny! You saw how long it was untill she let me drive again."

"I know. That's what's so funny." Both started laughing at the memory. "I just had a scary thought."

"What?" Jada asked in a concern voice.

"Well, Dean and Akina are going to have a baby girl right?" Jada nodded, relieved that it was nothing THAT bad. "Think about it. Think how Dean is and well..."

"How insane Akina is?" Sam nodded. "Poor kid." Both laughed again as they headed back to the motel. "So Sam."

"Yea?"

"When do you think I'll meet your father?" Sam glanced over at her and shrugged.

"Him and I really didn't seperate under the best of circumstances. I don't even know if he's gonna want to see me."

"I remember you tell me when you left. Sorry I brought it up." He looked over at her and smiled.

"It's no big deal. Do me a favor and call Dean to tell them we're back. He'll be worried all night if I don't check in."

"That's sooooo cute!!" She laughed as she dialed Dean's phone. She told him that they were on their was back. Once they got back, they talked for a while and called it a night. Not before some dirty fun though.

They were running. Faster and faster. Through the woods. They heard foosteps behind them, but didn't dare turn around. Their lungs burned as they ran faster and faster. Suddenly the pain started. He turned to see the man bareing his teeth and then the black too hold of him, not before seeing him. Bleeding, dying. Then nothing.

Sam shot straight up, panting and sweating. He looked to his left where Jada was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. He saw that the light was on in the bathroom and he let out a breath of relief. She came out just as he layed back down and his breathing returned to normal. She was about to get back into bed, but someone was pounding on the door. Both her and Sam grabbed guns before going to answer.

"SAM!! JADA!!!" They heard Dean and Akina screaming at them to answer the door. Sam looked over at Jada and they opened the door to see two very worried people.

"What the hell are you guys doing? It's four in the morning." Dean and Akina looked from Sam to Jada. "What?"

"You two alright? You have a nightmare?" Dean asked Sam. Jada turned to him and he nodded.

"How the hell did you know?" Dean smiled and pointed at Akina. "Should have known."

"So what was it about?" Jada asked as she made coffee. Sam and Dean sat at the table as Akina went to the bathroom. All three turned to the door when they heard the sound of reatching comming from the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and sat down next to Dean. Jada came and sat down as well. "You feel better?" Akina shook her head no and put her head down.

"So Sam, your nightmare?" Dean asked as he rubbed Akina's back.

"I don't know man. It was weird. I saw two people running through the woods and then nothing. I know it was the vampires though."

"So you didn't see who they were after?" Dean asked before turning to Akina. "Why don't you go lay down on the bed?" She nodded and went to lay down. "You sure you're ok?"

"Damn sickness. I can deal with the gas, but this puking thing just sucks ass." She said as she covered her face with the blanket. Dean smiled and turned back to his brother, who was also smiling.

"I did see one person they were after." Jada and Dean waited for him to tell them. Sam swallowed hard. "You." Dean looked at his baby brother and saw the fear in his eyes. "They killed you man."

"Well that sucks." Was all Dean said. He was just happy that Akina was asleep. She had enough to worry about and having to worry about him dying might be a little much. "So all we have to do is kill them before that."

"Easier said than done. We don't even know where they're hiding out." Jada said as she took hold of Sam's hand.

"OH GOD!!" They turned to see a blur that they assumed was Akina rushing into the bathroom. More puking.

"Can you two take your room for the rest of the night, Dean? I'll stay here with her." Jada offered. Both men nodded and they left. Jada went to the bathroom to check on her friend. "You feeling better?" She opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor with her head in the toilet.

"They need to clean these more than once a year." Her voice was a little muffled. Jada laughed and sat down next to her. Akina rested her head on the toiled and turned to look at her friend. "It's not going to be like this the whole time, is it?"

"I doubt it." Jada got up and got a glass of water for her. "Drink this. Might make you feel better." Akina nodded a thanks and chugged the water.

"He's not going to die Jada." She looked over at her very sick friend. "Dean. He's not going to."

"You heard then?" Akina nodded. "I know he's not. We're all here and we'll all make sure he's safe." Akina nodded again. "Give me your hand. I'll help you to the bed. Sam and Dean are taking your room tonight." Jada grabbed her hand and helped her to the bed. "If you need anything, just wake me up ok."

"Will do." Akina heard Jada getting into the bed next to her's. "What? No nookie? First no dinner and now no boobies. I'm sad Jada." She heard Jada laugh and then felt the pillow make contact with her face. "I'm sick here man. That wasn't very nice."

"Sor..." Jada was cut off by the same pillow hitting her. "Go to bed now." Both girls laughed a little before falling asleep.

Next morning

"Do you know how incredably sexy you are when you sleep?" Akina whispered in Dean's ear. "The things that I would do to you if only Sam wasn't here. Such a shame."

"He can always leave." Dean opened his eyes and was met with Akina's smile. "You sleep well?" She layed down next to him and stole all the covers. "Thanks."

"I slept fine. You?"

"Good."

"I know about Sam's dream." Dean looked at her. "I know that it was you and Jada didn't tell me either." He layed his head back down and continued to rub her stomach.

"You know that nothing's gonna happen to me right?" She nodded against his side, but still couldn't help being a little scared. "I don't want you to do this one." Akina sat up in the bed and turned to him. Just then he realized that Sam wasn't in the room. "Where's Sam?"

"Food with Jada. What do you mean you don't want me to do this? You might die and you want me to sit here."

"That's not what I ment. It's just with you throwing up every thirty..." He was cut off by her running into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and followed her. "This is why I want you to stay here."

"I get it and this time I'm not going to argue." Dean's eyes went wide. She looked up at him and laughed. "What?"

"REALLY!!? Your just going to stay here and not say anything?" She nodded and continued to vomit. Dean was about to say something else, but Sam calling his name took him out of the bathroom. "Goodmorning to you too."

"Akina with you?" Jada asked as she passed out the coffee. Dean pointed over his shoulder to the bathroom and Jada smiled. "Again?" He nodded and turned to Sam.

"Anything telling us where these vampires are hideing?" Sam looked up at him and then turned his computer so that his brother could see. He read the artical about a stretch of highway where people keep going missing. "So that's our best bet huh?"

"Yup. Go get Akina and let's go." Sam said as he got up and headed for the door. He and Jada turned around and looked at Dean. "Well."

"She's not comming." The other two looked at him in shock. "With the way that she's feeling, it's best for her to stay here."

"And she didn't argue with you?" Jada seemed shocked.

"You seemed shocked there sex pot." Akina said as she came out of the bathroom. "Just going to leave and not say bye. You guys suck." She shuffled over to the bed and layed down.

"You need anything before we go?" Sam asked as he opened the door.

"Jell-O!!" She said with a huge grin. They laughed when then remembered how she stayed in the hospital just because of the jell-o.

"I'll get you some on the way back ok." Dean offered. Akina shook her head as Sam and Jada left. "Call if you need anything."

"What if I need some oral pleasure?" Dean shook his head and smiled. "I'll call. Just be careful ok. The last thing I need to to have to go treaking through the woods to kill some vampire." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and promised to be careful. "See ya sweet thang!!"

Sam, Dean, and Jada. Road

"You think she's gonna be ok alone?" Jada asked from the backseat of the impala.

"She'll be fine. Let's just get this done as soon as possible." Sam said as they pulled up to the last spot that someone vanished from. The three got out and looked around for anything that told them where the vampires were hideing out. They didn't have to look long.

"Uh guys. I think we have company." The boys looked up and saw a group of six people walking to them. "You think they're them?"

"Might be. Just be ready for anything." Dean said as he got ready to reach for his gun. Sam placed himself infront of Jada. The group was only a few feet away when Sam heard Akina.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!!! IT'S A TRAP!!! RUN!!!" She mentally screamed at him. Sam turned to his brother and girlfriend, but it was too late. The six were on top of them and holding them down. The three did the best they could, but were soon overpowered and knocked out. "GUYS!!!!"


	20. Bait For The Baby

**Chapter 20 Bait for the baby**

Akina's POV

"I never should have stayed here!" I mumbled to myself as I packed and readied myself to save my friends from the clutches of the evil vampires. "HA! Even now I'm making jokes. Something to lighten the mood, I guess." I said aloud as I went to the car. Thanks god they took the impala. In danger or not, Dean would have killed me if I took his car without permission. I laughed outloud at that thought as well. 'Like Sven can take me! HA!' I got in and drove to the tiny stretch out highway that Sam was talking about earlier. When I got there, I saw the impala parked on the side of the road, but no sigh of the morans driving in it. I got out and began walking up and down the area looking for anything that can help me find where they are. The only thing I found was a dead skunk. Big mistake looking at it too. "Pregnant and animal entrails, not a good combination." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"How about vampire and pregnant girl, not a good combination." I whirled around and saw that I was now in the company of four of the six vampires. "Out here by yourself. Not very smart."

"Where are my friends?" I asked as I tried to slyly reach for my gun. I knew that it wouldn't kill them, but it hurt them like hell. Don't worry either, I do have a machete on me too. I watched as they spread out and started to surround me.

"I honestly can't believe that you came here alone. Not smart you little bitch." I raised my brow at him.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" He nodded with a smile. "Just because your dead and stinky doesn't mean you can go around talking about people ya know. I mean you're right, but still."

"You two are ment for each other. Making jokes until the end."

"Where are they?" I looked around and knew that right now I was in no shape to take on four vampires alone. I had to think of something to get myself out of this and fast.

"You know this was a trap for you." I nodded at him. "And you came anyways? Do you have a death wish?" I smiled at him and he gave me a confused look.

"If you had asked me that about five years ago, the answer would have been yes. Now though, I just wanna find my friends and if I have to kill all of you to do that, so be it."

"You know that you can't kill all of us."

"I know, but I can put up one hell of a fight!" I said as I shot him in the chest. The other one behind me tried to grab me, but I was still too quick for him. I spun around and pulled out my machetie, took one swipe and off went his head. "One down, three to go. You guys do know that I'm part demon, right?"

"Yes. That's why we brought this." He held up a pouch of some kind of dust and tossed it at me. I began caughing as the shit entered my lungs. "Try to kill us now." He ran after me and caught my arm. I tried to fight him off, but something was wrong. "What? No strength? Poor thing." He said as he tossed me into the woods. I managed to stumble to my feet and look over at them.

"What the hell was that stuff?" He smiled at me as the other two with him formed a triangle around me.

"Something to block your demon powers. I was a little iffy about useing it, but it looks like it did the job." One of the ones behind me attacked and I managed to get out of the way, but then I was right in the path of the other one. He took a swipe with his long ass fingernails and got my shoulder pretty good. I grabbed it and went to my knees. The leader, or so I figured he was, came up and stood infront of me.

"I get that this was a trap for yours truely, but what I don't get is why? What's the point?" He laughed, as did the others. I looked around at them and was dying to kill the stupid blonde one. She had a VERY annoying laugh.

"To kill your child of course." I looked up at him and my eyes went wide. "If that baby is allowed to be born, then we are all screwed. Your demon powers and that Winchester's ability to fight. Not good for us or any evil thing. I see that you never thought of that, did you?" I shook my head no as the other two picked me up by my arms. I winced as they touched the wound on my shoulder. The leader grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I was faceing him. "Don't worry. We'll make it as quick and painless as it had to be." I watched as his second set of teeth decended and he came closer to my neck.

'Man this sucks and not in the good way!' I tried to struggle with everything I had, but with that powder crap, I had nothing. I had almost giving up untill I heard a gruff voice yell something to the vamps. I heard a gunshot and screaming. The two holding me let go and I fell to the ground. Before my vision faded, I saw a pair of hunting boots walking towards me and then nothing.

Three hours later

General POV

Akina woke up in a small cabin some time later. She sat up in bed and saw the glass of water next to her. She shrugged her shoulders, bad idea. The pain shot through the one that the vampire hurt and she screamed. She tried getting up when she heard the footsteps comming towards her room, fast. She was almost to her feet when she saw a big man standing by the door. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She was never the scared type, but now knowing that vampires want to kill her baby, she was scared of anyone THAT big. She was on the floor when he ran up next to her.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to calm down and rest." She looked in his eyes and was suprised on how gentel he was in helping her back to the bed. He helped her get a drink of water and gave her something for the pain. "What were you doing out there by yourself?" He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"I had to help my friends. They have them." She stopped and looked at him again. "What were you doing there?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "Well?"

"I was tracking those vampires for some time. Then once I saw my son's car, I thought that he and his brother might..."

"You're John aren't you!? She screamed cutting him off. Not to mention scareing him. "Sorry about that, but I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes, but how do you know who I am?" I gave him a huge smile. "Ok?"

"I think we need to talk." She told him. He helped her to the kitchen where he got her something to eat and she explained everything. How her and Jada met the boys. The demon killing their families. The baby. That one took him by suprise. He sat across from her and ran his hand through his hair. "You alright over there?" She asked before making a mad dash to the bathroom. He followed behind her to make sure she was ok. When she was done, she sat on the floor with John sitting on the rim of the tub. "It's not your cooking so don't worry. Although it's going to give me gas." She looked at him and smiled. He laughed at her and helped her up.

"So Dean's going to be a father huh?" She nodded as they sat back at the table. "I would have thought that Sam would have a child before Dean. Not the most responsable person."

"Tell me about it."

"So is he happy about it?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"At first he didn't think that she was his, but now. Who knows. I think he might be, but the only way to find out is to go save his sorry ass and have him tell you himself." He smiled back at her. "Um what?"

"I'm going to have a grand-daughter?" Akina smiled and nodded. "Wow."

"Ok. What do you say that we go find your son's and Jada. Then we can all talk about everything over a cup of co-co." She laughed as they both headed for John's truck.

"You sure you want to come? It is your baby there after."

"I know, but they also have the father of this baby and there is no way that I'm going to let them hurt Sven. Francis or my little sex kitten either." John gave her a sideways glance.

"Sven, Francis, your sex kitten???" She laughed forgetting that she never told him about Dean's slave name and the other names she gave her friends.

"Long story. Why is it that this ride seemed shorter this time?" John looked around and saw that they were already there. The impala and the civic were still parked off to the side, but there were no signs of the vamps. Both got out and went to John's trunk thingy. "Holy hell man! I though sex pots trunk was impressive. He's got nothing on you!"

"Sex pot?" She gave him another huge grin. John rolled his eyes for like the tenth billonth time since meeting Akina. "Ok. Stay close to me. We don't know how many of them there are."

"Including the ones that you and I killed...four in total." He gave her a weird look. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Hee hee. I have telepathy."

"You're a telepath?" She nodded. "Huh. That might come in handy then." She raised a brow to him as they found a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Well, that's a little odd." John nodded in agreement as they went for a closer look. They went up to a side window and glanced inside. Well, John did. Akina's a little short and couldn't see inside. "Well? What's inside?" She whispered. John bend down to look at her.

"They are. Dean, Sam,and your friend are locked in a cage along with some other people."

"Her names Jada. So you have a plan or something?" He nodded and gave her a smile. "That's a shit plan you know." He just kept smiling. She let out a sign. "Fine, but if I die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life. Got it."

"Got it." She stood up and went to knock on the door. No one answered so she opened it.

"HI! I'm with the jehovah witness. We're going door to door trying to get people to convert and was thinking that a house full of vampires would be a good place to start. No to mention that you have my sex hound all tied up and I'm the only one allowed to do that." She said with a smile. She even saw her three friends shake their heads before she ran away form the blood suckers. Two of the four followed her while the other two, including the leader, stayed.

"She's a brave girl. I just wonder is her friend is here too." He said as he walked up to the cage. Dean looked over at Sam and Jada. All shrugged. "I guess the good news is that now we get to kill her and that baby infront of you. Fun for me!"

"I don't think so." The vampire turned around to face John. He had already killed the other vamp that stayed and now he was facing down the leader. "Want to let them go now?" Sam and Dean were staring at their father in shock. Jada just looked from them to John. 'I'm so lost here.' She thought.

'Stop being lost and come help me!' Jada's head shot up at the fear that she felt as Akina thought that. Sam noticed.

"You alright there Jada?" She shook her head no. Dean was too busy watching his father fight that he easn't paying attation to his brother and Jada. "What is it?"

"Akina's in trouble and she's scared." That got Dean's attation. He looked at Jada with fear in his eyes. "She said that she needs help and she sounded really scared." Dean turned around just in time to see his father behead the vampire. John went over and let them out of the cage, along with the other people.

"What are you doing here dad?" Sam asked as soon as they were out of the cage. Jada looked at him and smiled.

"This is your father?" Sam nodded as he saw Dean run for the door. Jada, John, and Sam followed close behind...as did the other people.

"Do you know where she is?" Dean asked Jada as they ran. Jada nodded and took the lead. The found Akina a few minutes away. She was doing her best against the vampires, but still looked bad.

"AKINA!!" Jada yelled making her friend turn to the people running at her. "Turn around!" Akina turned just in time to block the punch that was headed to her face. John, Sam, and Dean jumped in and faught the vamps and Jada got Akina out of the way.

"Nice to know you're all ok." They both looked over as the boys finished off the last of the vampires. Dean ran over to Akina and pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "You know that I have a hurt shoulder and this is killing it!"

"Sorry." He let her go and helped her up. "So your ok?"

"Fine and look. I met your daddy! Nice man. Bad breath." She smiled and looked over at John and Sam. "Now I know where you get the stinky ass from Sammy. Don't think I didn't smell that either Johnny boy." She said as she waved her finger at him. Dean and Sam slowly glanced at John and were figureing that he would yell or something, but he just laughed. "I like him." She said with a huge grin.

"Ok. So what do you say we get back to the motel now?" Sam said. Both he and his brother were waiting for a ass reaming for what Akina said, but it never came. The five went back to the motel that they were staying at and sat in Jada's and Sam's room talking.

"So Dean, you're going to be a father huh?" Dean looked over at Akina, who was pigging out on the chinese food that they ordered. She not only ate her's, but Sam's as well. She smiled at Dean and went back to eating. "We talked before we found you."

"Yea. It's a girl." John nodded and he too, looked over at Akina. She looked up and waved at him as noodles hung out of her mouth. John let out a slight laugh and turned back to his oldest son.

"She's interesting I'll give her that." Dean nodded and they talked for a while longer. John said that he had something else to do and left soon after dusk. The other's talked a little longer and then turned in for the night. Dean and Akina went back to shareing a room and that made Francis and sex kitten happy.

"Your not mad at me are you?" Akina asked as she climbed into the bed. Dean gave her an odd look.

"Why would I be mad?"

"For telling your father everything, for comming to find you alone, for scratching your car." Dean sat up in bed and looked at her. She laughed at his reaction.

"Your lying aren't you?" She nodded and he layed back down. "That wasn't funny."

"I know, but your face was. So your not mad?" He shook his head no. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"That vampire said that this baby can mean bad news for any badie. Do you think that more demon's will come after us and try to kill her?" Dean sat up after hearing the concern and fear in Akina's voice. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Everythings gonna be fine. Even if more things do come after you, you have Sam, Jada, and me to watch out for you. You have nothing to worry or be afraid of."

"Except the needle that they have to give me when I give birth. Did you ever see the size if that thing? MY GOD!" He laughed at her and they both layed back down. "Dean."

"Yea."

"Promise me that you're not going to die anytime soon."

"I promise. Where did that come from?" He wondered.

"Well. Sam's dream never happened. I mean with the vampires killing you so maybe it wasn't a dream about these vampires. Maybe it was something else that's going to happen later on down the road. I just don't wanna have to raise our daughter alone and have to explain where daddy went." He smiled at that name. She felt it. "What?"

"I'm going to be a daddy. Still can't believe it and don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Even when my gas gets out of hand?"

"You really can't have a serious conversation, can you?" He asked as he held back his laughter.

"Nope. Tired now. Night sex pot."

"Good-night Akina." They closed their eyes and Akina opened her's just as fast. She got up and ran to the bathroom for the millionth time today. Dean laughed as he followed.

"DAMN CHINESE!!!"


	21. I Said They Were Evil, Didn't I?

**Chapter 21 I said they were evil, didn't I?**

The next day came rather quick. Nothing to hunt ment that it was time to goof around and that's what Akina did best. Her and Jada left early in the morning, leaving a note telling the brother's where they were going and that they would call if something happened. Also, it was a safe way to tell Dean that Akina took the impala. Well, it was a nice note. Here I'll show you if you don't believe me.

'Sven and Francis,  
Just letting you know that we went for a early morning drive. We'll be back soon and promise to bring back cheap hookers. Seeing as I have no idea where we are, it might be kinda hard to find some with all their teeth. Be back soon and we'll call if something happens and we need our knights in shinning armor to come rescue us!  
Love,  
Akina and Sex Kitten  
Ps, DEANITOOKTHEIMPALAJADAWANTEDTORACEHOPEYOURNOTMAD.'

See, it was nice. Anyways the girls found a nice, straight stretch of highway to race on. Akina got out and went over to the civic.

"So. Time do decide which is faster huh?" Jada nodded and looked at her friend.

"You sure it was such a good idea to take the impala? I mean Dean might be a little mad." Akina shrugged and went back to the car.

"I left a note and besides." She said as she opened the door and got in. "It's only a car and I promised that we would bring back hookers. Who doesn't love a cheap hooker?" Jada shook her head and got back into the civic. The two cars were side by side and ready to go. Akina called Jada to start the countdown. "You promise you're going to really try and open her up right?"

"I will. Just be careful ok. The last thing we need is to die in a firey wreck."

"That might make my day a little shitty. Ok. On the cound of three then. One...Two...Three!!"

Motel

The boys woke up a little after the girls left. Akina had left the note with Dean, so as soon as Sam awoke he went to see his brother.

"Hey Dean. Jada here?" Dean shook his head and handed his brother the note. "So they took both of the cars."

"I don't know. I can't make out that last part. It's nothing, but a jumbled mess." Sam looked more closely at it and seperated the words.

"Dean look. Seem's that they took the impala to see what car is faster." Dean looked at his brother and went for his phone.

"I can't believe that they would do that! I sware I'm going to kill them!" Sam looked at his brother and smiled. "Don't smile. This isn't a time for smileing."

"Tell me something Dean, what are you pissed about? Them leaving or them taking the car?" Dean thought about it for a second before sitting down. "You're pissed about the car, aren't you?"

"Maybe." He said as he placed his phone back on the table. Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You know how Akina is man. She's insane, but she knows her limits when it comes to dangerous stuff. She'll be fine and she'll make sure that Jada is too. Just calm down and go make some coffee." Dean glanced at his baby brother.

"Why do I have to make the coffee?"

"Because you're the oldest."

"And you're the youngest, so you do it." They were in a stareing contest. Neither one giving in to the other. Neither one blinking. "How bout we wait for the girls to get back and after I kill Akina, we can go get some."

"I WON! You broke first." Dean shook his head and headed for the shower. "Don't be a sore looser man."

"I'm not and I didn't lose." He grumbled before closeing the door. No sooner than he did that, did the girls decide to come back. Sam turned as soon as he heard the door open.

"Mornin' Francis! Sleep well?" Akina shouted as she sat on the bed. Jada following behind her. She gave Sam a kiss and sat next to him. Akina shook her head and headed for the bathroom. "Sex slave in there?" Sam nodded. "He pissed I took the car?"

"Not really. Which one won?" Akina smiled at Jada, who just put her head down. "That told me nothing."

"You'll know soon enough." Akina said before she picked the lock and walked in the bathroom. "Mornin' slave!!" Dean must have jumped ten feet. Akina walked over and pulled open the curtain. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. You ok?"

"Fine. You took my car." Akina looked at him shocked.

"I did no such thing." Dean raised his brow at her. "What? Do you have proof of the car-napping?"

"You left a note telling me that you took it to race it." Akina placed her hand on her head as she put the lid down to sit on the toilet.

"I don't recall this note that you speak of. You know that if we ever live together and you leave this up, I will throw your keys in it each time you do it. Now hurry up and get dressed. Jada wants to go somewhere that I really don't wanna go so I'm hopeing that you and me can go somewhere else."

"What the hell did you just say?" She smiled as she opened the door to leave.

"Just hurry and you'll see." She left him alone and went to join Sam and Jada. "Where's that note?" Sam pointed to the bed. She went over and grabbed it. "You have a lighter on you?" Sam fished through his pockets and handed her his lighter. "Be back in a sec." She went outside and burned the note. A few seconds later she came back in just as Dean was getting out of the bathroom.

"Where's that note they left Sam?" Sam looked at me and I shook my head no. "Sam."

"I don't know man. I thought I gave it to you." Dean searched the entire room and came up empty handed. He went and sat down next to Akina. "I know you did something with that note."

"I'm offended Dean. I told you that I didn't take the car and I never left a note. Now Jada, where is it that you wanted to go to with Sam and Sam alone?" Jada looked over at her and smiled.

"You're comming too. And it's a carnival."

"I don't wanna go." Akina pouted. "Don't make me go girl. Please." Sam and Dean looked from one girl to the other. "I'm pregnant and the smell of all that food might make me sick. Besides I have to help Dean with this spirit." Dean looked over at her concerned.

"What spirit?"

"You know. The spirit of this note. I mean first it said that I took you're baby without asking and then it vanishes. If we don't do something and quick, who knows what'll happen." Sam and Jada just laughed at her. "See, looks like I can't go. See ya later."

"Bullshit and you know it. Come on. When was the last time that I asked you to go to a carnival with me?" Akina thought about it and it has been a while. "That's what I thought."

"You do remember what happened the last time we went to one, don't you?" Jada thought about that for a while. "That's what I thought."

"What happened and why don't you wanna go?" Sam asked as he got up to go take a shower.

"Akina here has a terrible fear of clowns. Beat the crap out of one at the last carnival we were at." Akina put her head down and Dean laughed.

"It's not funny. Clown's are the defination of evil." Sam looked over at his brother and then Jada. He knew that Dean was going to say something about HIS fear of clowns.

"Sammy's afraid of them too. Never beat one up though." Jada looked over at Sam and smiled. "So why did you beat it up anyways?"

"Touched my arm."

"Grabbed your arm?" Akina shook her head, but it was Jada that finished.

"We were walking to the exit and this clown happened to brush up against her. She flipped out and pounded the crap out of him. Even got a restraining order and everything."

"See, that's why it's a bad idea for me to go." Jada got up and was about to leave.

"You're going and so are Dean and Sam and I don't care what you say about it. Be ready in twenty." And she left. Sam went to take a shower and that left Akina and Dean alone in the room. Dean glanced at her and opened his mouth to say something.

"Not a word Dean. This isn't even funny."

"I didn't say anything. Besides, how bad can it be?" She lifted her head and looked at him. She got up and went to the door.

"I'm going to get dressed. The civic beat the crap out of the impala by the way and I burned the note out back." She smiled and left.

"I knew it!" Twenty minutes later, they all piled into the impala and went to this carnival. Sam and Jada were in the back, while Dean drove and Akina sulked in the passenger seat. "Can I ask why we're going this early?"

"It's not that early man. We just got up later than we normally do." Sam explained. Dean looked at his watched and was amazed that it was five at night. He didn't even realize it was that late. He looked over at Akina and smiled.

"Shut it Dean. Not in the mood." Jada leaned in the front and smacked her in the head. "What the hell was that for? Not only are you dragging me to the home of the evil clowns, but you have to hit me as well. You suck Jada."

"It's not going to be like last time. You'll be fine. Just relax will ya." Akina gave her a fake smile and Jada sat back next to Sam. He looked over at her and she just rolled her eyes. Akina glanced over at Dean and felt a little bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to snap at you. Just no 'Akina's afraid of clown' jokes ok." He smiled at her and nodded. They pulled up to the carnival grounds and got out. Well, Akina didn't budge. "Can I wait here?"

"No." Jada opened the door and pulled her out. "This isn't going to be bad, Akina. Let's just have fun tonight."

"I hate this." Akina mumbled as her and Sam followed behind Dean and Jada. Sam looked over at her.

"I know how you feel."

"Doubt that man."

"Will you be alright as long as you don't see one?" Akina looked at him and smiled.

"I know they're here Sammy." Sam smiled as they met the other two at the front gate. They paid and went inside. Jada managed to convince Dean to go on some ride with her. Akina didn't want to chance something happening to the baby and Sam just said no. Sam and Akina waited on a near-by bench till they were done.

"So how you doing?"

"Fine. I just wanna leave as soon as possible." She was looking around, alert for anything.

"You know if your looking for a clown, chances are your going to see one." He told her with a smile.

"I'm not looking for one. I'm just making sure that there aren't any around." Sam shook his head and he, too looked around. Akina looked up at him and smiled. "So what made you afraid of them?" He looked down at her.

"I honestly don't know. Just something about them that I don't like."

"Looks like you and I are in the same boat and right now it's sinking pretty fast. On the bright side." He glanced at her. "I'll never let go, Jack. I promise that I'll never let go." They both laughed at her crappy joke and didn't even notice that the ride was over. Both looked over and saw a VERY happy Jada and a VERY green Dean. Ha that rymed. Akina noticed the look on Dean's face and couldn't help herself. "You ok there big boy? I got some french fries with extra cheese if you want." She held out the fries and he headed for the nearest garbage can. The other's just laughed as he threw up. "Now you know how I feel everyday."

"So not funny." Dean said as he took a swig of Sam's soda. He gave his brother an evil look. "So what are we doing next and god help anyone who says another ride."

"I think we should leave. I mean it looks like you're not feeling well. What do ya think?" The others rolled their eyes at her request. "You know I hate you all."

"We know!" They all said in unison.

"That was the weirdest thing I had ever heard." She said as she followed them through the carnival grounds. They stopped infront of the funhouse.

"Let's go in! It's not like it's a ride really." Akina looked at Jada and shook her head. She knew that Sam would back her up. Or she hoped he would. "Come on Akina! What's the chance that you're going to see a clown in there?"

"It's a fun house girl. Where do you think clowns are?"

"Stop being such a baby and lets go." She looked over at Dean and scoffed as he pulled her towards the opening.

"Oh come on man. It's a fricken clowns mouth! That's so not funny." He smiled and pulled her into the funhouse. There was this stupid mirror maze where things popped out at you. Jada and Sam were walking ahead of Dean and her. She was aware of everything that was going on around them at all times. Dean kept glancing at her.

"You ok? You don't look so hot." She glanced at him and it was the first time that he saw just how pale she was. "You're really that scared of clowns, aren't you?"

"I told you I was. You think I was lying or something?" He grabbed her arm and she pulled back.

"Sorry. Look at me will ya." She looked up at him. "There's nothing to be afraid of. No clowns are going to get you. As soon as we find the exit, we'll leave. I promise." She smiled at him and they continued threw the maze.

"This just sucks. Where the hell is the end of it?" They wondered around a corner and a trap door opened that Dean fell into. "DEAN!!" She screamed for him, but got nothing back. "DEAN!!! SAY SOMETHING!!" She pulled the phone that she stole off Jada and called Sam. "Sam."

"Akina? What's wrong?"

"Dean. He fell. Trap door." She was near tears. Dean fell through the floor and wasn't answering her and to make matters worse, she was in a fun house alone.

"Calm down. We're comming back. Just stay on the phone ok."

"Uh-huh." She was scared shitless at this point. She looked into the hole where Dean had just fallen. "Dean? Can you hear me?"

"He can't hear you." Akina's head shot up when she heard the voice behind her. "You're all alone with your greatest fear."

"Don't be a clown. Please don't be a clown." She turned and came face to face with a clown. He smiled at her and all she could do was scream.

"AKINA!!" Sam and Jada screamed as the ran back to the last place they saw his brother and her friend. They saw the trap door and Jada's phone laying next to it, but no sign of Dean or Akina. There was though, laying on top of Jada's phone. A fake red clown nose.


	22. Sorry Comes Too Late

**Chapter 22 Sorry comes too late**

"AKINA!! DEAN!!" Sam and Jada screamed as they searched the last known location of their friends. Jada looked over at Sam. "What the hell do we do now?"

"I don't know. Akina said something about a trap door. Maybe if we find that, we'll find them." Jada nodded and they both began searching for the door. The searched until the place was about to close and found nothing, but that stupid nose. They were about to continue until a security guard came and told them that they had to leave.

"Sam, we can't." Sam grabbed her hand and they followed the guard outside. "How can you just leave like that?"

"I'm sure that right now both of them are fine. We have to see what might be going on here before we jump into anything." Jada nodded as they got into the impala. The two drove back to the motel in silence. Both thinking about their missing family. "Hand me the EMF will ya." Jada dug through Dean's bag and passed the thing to Sam. He ran it over the nose they had found and sure enough, the thing went crazy.

"Ok. So we know that we're dealing with something supernatural. The question now is, what is it?" Sam shook his head. "Can I see your computer?" Sam nodded and passed it to her.

"What are you looking for?"

"Information about that carnival. Who owns it. If anything weird ever happened there. Just anything that might stand out as our kind of thing." She searched and read every artical she found. Sure enough, she found something.

"So what did you find?" Sam got up and sat next to her. She looked over at him and turned the laptop so that he could read it.

"Well, it seems that at every stop that this carnival made. at least five people have gone missing at each stop. The only reason that no one put it together is all the years that pass inbetween the disapperecnes."

"Which, according to this is every twenty years or so." He closed the computer and looked at a VERY worried Jada. "Do you have any idea what this might be?"

"I've heard stories about a thing called a rakshasa. Apparently, they are supposed to feed every twenty to thirty years and can turn invisable. The legend also said that the only that can kill this thing is a dagger made of pure brass." Sam looked over at her. "What?"

"How is the hell do you know all that?" She gave him a wink and a smile.

"I'm that damn good! So all we have to do if find this thing and kill it."

"Before it kills them." The left and made their way back to the carnival grounds. After sneaking in and avoiding the guards, they made their way back to the funhouse. "So you think that it's still here?"

"Who knows. I mean it did take them from here so this is our best bet. You did bring that dagger right?" Sam nodded and held up the dagger. "I would hate to see what happened if we forgot that." The two found the place where Dean and Akina were at last and began to search for the trap door.

Somewhere

Dean slowly opened his eyes and was met with nothing but darkness. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He was tied to something and the rope was so tight that it was starting to cut off circulation to his hands. He sat there trying to remember what the hell happened. His mind was a little fuzzy, but slowly the events came to him. Walking through the funhouse, the trap door, Akina yelling for him and him not being able to yell back. He started struggling with the ropes and felt something touch his arm.

"Please let that be you and not that evil clown." He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Dean?"

"It's me. You alright?" She, too smiled at the sound of his voice. Well, that and the fact that he wasn't the clown.

"Fine. You?"

"Been better. Where the hell are we?" She started looking around, but saw nothing.

"No idea. My best guess is hell." He snickered at her comment and started struggling against the ropes again. "Wanna stop doing that now? You're hurting my wrists."

"Sorry." He was about to say something else, but a slight movement caought his eye. He was guessing that Akina saw the same thing.

"Forget I said anything and keep at it!" He could hear the panic in her voice and he once again struggled with the ropes. He was no where free when he saw the thing that had them.

"You might wanna close your eyes now." Dean warned her.

"It's the clown, isn't it?" She felt Dean nod and she shut her eyes as tight as possible. The clown came up until it was standing right in front of Dean. It looked at him and sniffed the air. Dean just gave it a weird look, but that look turned to a fearful one when the clown moved from him to Akina.

"You have power in you." It said as it leaned in closer to her. "It's okay to be afraid. You taste so much better when you're afraid." Akina struggled with the ropes, hopeing that somehow her and Dean could break free. "You know, with the fear comming off you alone, it'll satisfy my undieing hunger." It came in closer and licked her cheek. This made her shutter and even more afraid.

"Hey! Why don't you feed on me first, big boy?" Dean was attempting to get this things attation away from Akina. It looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny? The fact that you dress like a clown?"

"No. You're trying to save them. That's what's so funny. The fear will tame my hunger for longer than any other human I have consumed." It laughed at him before going back to Akina. "You can open your eyes now."

"No." She shook her head. She heard what this thing said. She was hopeing that Dean caught it too.

"You touch her and I WILL kill you!" The clown went over to Dean. He was looking him dead in the eyes.

"What makes you think that you can kill me?" It gave Dean another once over. "I'll get you too, but that's after them. Now if you stay quiet, I'll make it quick." It got up and returned to Akina.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" At least he noticed what it said. He heard the thing laugh before the screaming started.

Back with Sam and Jada

They heard the scream and thought that it was comming for beneath them. Both looked down and removed the carpet to reveal the trap door that they had been searching for this whole time.

"Let's go and be careful." Jada nodded and followed Sam down the hole. I was a little dark and she held onto his shirt to keep from getting seperated from him. As they walked, the screams got louder and louder. Sam pulled out the dagger and held it close to him. He was prepaired to kill this thing the moment he saw it. The two came to a room lit with candles. They also saw Dean tied to a chair with a look of nothing, but pure fear on his face. This scared Sam. He never once saw his brother like that and he didn't want to imagine what Dean had seen. They waited by the door, unseen, untill the time was right. That's when the heard the demonic voice.

"Her fear is amazing! I don't even think that she's afraid of me anymore. It's the fear for you and the child that feeds me now." Dean looked up at this thing and glared at him. "Hate isn't good. Makes you taste bad. She's not dead you know." Dean kept glareing at it. "Don't believe me? Look for yourself." The clown untied Dean and picked him up. He saw Akina leaning against the wall, hand on her stomach. "Told you so." He threw Dean and he landed a few feet away from her. The things back was to Sam and Jada. Jada tugged on his sleeve and nodded to indacate that this is the best time to go in. Jada ran in first to get it's attation.

"You're just as ugly as I thought." She yelled making the clown turn to face her. "Mind telling me what you think you're doing with..." Jada stopped dead when she saw..or should I say, heard Akina. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed before going after it. Sam and Dean watched at Jada punched and kicked the living shit out of the clown. Sam made his way over his brother and Akina. Dean was holding her in his arms and Sam saw the pool of blood that was forming at her feet. He looked over at Jada, who was straddling the clown and beating him senseless.

"JADA!" She turned to Sam just as he threw the dagger at her. She caught it, but rather than useing it, she continued to beat the thing.

"YOU KILLED HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU KILLED HER AND YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET OFF THAT EASY!!! I DON'T THINK SO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!" She screamed in his face. Sam looked from her to Akina. He saw that she was breathing and that she was alive. So what was Jada talking about? Then he got it. The blood, what she was screaming, the look on his brother's face. This thing killed the baby. Sam looked at Jada right before she brought the dagger down and drove it deep into it's chest, killing it. She walked over to where they were standing and knelt down next to her friend. Akina moved her head so that she was looking at Jada. "I'm so sorry Akina." She noticed that something was different with her friend. The sparkle that was normally always present in her eyes was gone, along with the tiny life that was growing inside her. Jada glanced over at Dean and then up at Sam. She stood next to him. "We need to get them both to a hospital." Sam nodded and helped his brother up. Both brothers helped Akina to the car and they drove to the nearest hospital. Dean hasn't said a word as they waited for news. Lucky for them, they didn't have to go to the same hospital again. This one might have been hard to explain. The doctor came in a short time later, but Dean didn't budge. Even after the doc said that we can see her, he just sat in the same chair stareing off into space. Sam nodded for me to go see her and that he would talk to Dean. Before he got that chance, Dean was up and walking infront of us to her room.

"I think we might want to wait a while. GIve them some time alone." I nodded and Sam and I went to sit down. Dean knocked quietly on the door before entering. Akina turned her head slightly to see who it was. Dean went and sat on the bed and held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I'm sorry." She sobbed into his shirt as he stopped fighting the tears that were threating to fall down his face. "Why the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know, but it'll be ok. We'll get through this and we'll both be ok." He said quietly. She shook her head against his chest.

"That's the problem Dean. It shouldn't be the both of us. It should be the three of us, but that thing had to end it."

"We'll figure something out I promise. Sam and Jada will be there and we'll all get through this. I'm just so sorry that this happened." She lifted her head and wiped her tears away. She looked him in the eyes.

"This time, sorry came too late."


	23. Working It Out Together

**Chapter 23 Working it out together**

Akina was able to leave at the end of the week. She was withdrawn from Dean and the others. Always wanting to be alone and cried herself to sleep most of the nights. Sam, Dean, and Jada did their best to help her through this and little by little she came around. She was still nowhere near her former self, but she was getting there. Her and Jada went back to shareing a motel room so that they could talk about things. Akina spoke with Dean and Sam too, but there are just some things that she only told Jada. The two friends sat up many nights just talking and trying to work through what Akina was feeling.

"You know that you're no where near Francis in the amiture shrink department." Akina told Jada with a grin. Jada shook her head and smiled. She was showing that she was getting better little by little. Jada came and sat down at the table next to her friend.

"What can I say, I never went to Stanford." Akina smiled at her and Jada smiled back. It was just good to see some of the old Akina comming through. Before Jada could say anything else, Akina grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"We're going out. Let's go. No Sam. No Dean. Just me and you." Jada looked at her and nodded. She called Sam from the car as soon as they pulled away from the motel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam." She said as she glanced at Akina. She was humming song that Jada couldn't make out. "Listen, Akina and I are going out for a while." There was a long pause. "Sam?"

"So where are you headed?" She thought about it for a second and then realized that she had no clue.

"Hang on." She turned to Akina. "Where are we going anyways?" Akina glanced at her and smiled. "Ok? I don't know where that is."

"You'll see. Just tell Francis not to wait up." Jada rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Sam.

"She won't tell me. She just said not to wait up."

"Is she ok? I mean is this really like her?" Sam was concerned that maybe after the loss that she might do something she might regret.

"She's fine. I'll look after her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll call you when we get back."

"Ok. Just be careful and I'll let Dean know. Bye."

"See ya." Jada hung up and pulled out a cd. Akina looked at her and shook her head.

"God help you if that's Kisha Cole." Jada raised a brow and put the cd in. Akina smiled wide as the car filled with the sound of Toby Keith. The two girls pulled up infront of the club at around nine. They got out and Jada just looked at the run down place.

"Um...This is nice." Akina smiled and pulled her through the door by the arm. Jada smiled when she saw the sign that was hanging on the wall. She looked over at her overly-excited friend. "How the hell did you know about this?"

"Telepath. Let's go have some fun and win some money!" She said with one of her trademark goofy grins. They walked past the sign and into the bar. Dart and Pool Night Jada and her sat at the bar and while Jada ordered a beer, Akina started downing shot after shot. "Hey bartender!" She yelled getting the man's attation. He went over to them. "Where do we sign up for that?" She pointed to the sign and he handed her the sign-up sheet.

"You'll two will be up first then." Jada looked at her friend. "Something wrong with that?"

"No. It's just that there were people here before us. Shouldn't they go first? I mean we have time to wait." The bartender, Dillan, smiled and shook his head.

"It's a courtesy thing. Being that you two are the only female participants tonight, you get to go first." Jada looked at her friend again to see that she took yet another shot. "WOW! Not many girls can handle straight vodka like that! I have to say that I'm impressed."

"Thanks. When are we up?" Dillan looked over at a fairly large man and nodded. He then turned back to the girls. "We haven't got all day here man."

"I know. You can go whenever you want. Dartboard is over there." The girls looked to where he pointed and got up. Not before both took another shot. They walked over to the board and got ready.

"So are we betting on this thing or no?" Jada asked as Akina handed her the darts. The men nodded and placed their money on the table. Besides the girls, there were three more teams. All looked like they were in one too many bar fights and neither of the girls thought that it would be smart to piss any of them off. Jada looked over at Akina, who had taken a seat next to the dart board. Akina gave her a smile and she began. A bullseye and two triple twenties.

"Not bad there girl." Akina said as she sat next to her. The other men didn't fair so well. The game lasted a while, with the female team taking the win. "HA! We kicked ass!" Akina smiled as she took the money. She looked around at the boys and they didn't seem too happy. "What? Sore loosers?"

"I think that you two cheated." One of the big and I mean BIG men said. The girls looked over at him and he was very, very drunk. "There's no way you two are that good."

"Oh. So only drunk, stinky, bald men like yourself can be good at darts? I think not my stinky friend." The man smiled at her comment. The other's around them began to close in and form a circle around them. "Oh come on! What the hell are you doing?"

"You stole our money and then insult me!" Akina looked over at Jada and smiled.

"Don't."

"I think you insulted yourself by not killing yourself a LONG time ago." And the fight was on.

Motel after Jada called

Sam hung up and looked over at his brother. Dean, too wasn't the same after Akina lost the baby. Sam sat down on the bed next to him.

"Who was that?" Sam looked over at him. "Well?"

"Jada. Her and Akina went out for a little while. Said they'll call when they get back." Dean looked at his baby brother. "What? They'll be fine Dean. Jada gave me her word that she would keep Akina out of trouble. I mean they needed to go out and have a little fun."

"So they went to some bar somewhere?" Sam nodded. "Then I think we should go out too." Dean got up and grabbed his jacket. Sam followed suit and they went to the car.

"Uh Dean." Dean didn't answer. He was too busy looking at his four new flat tires. "You don't think that they did this, do you?"

"If they did, I'm going to kill them both." Dean got out his phone and called Akina. Yes, she finally bought a new one. After three rings she picked up. "Akina?"

"Oh! Hey Dean!"

"Where are you and did you flatten my tires?" Dean asked as he paced in the parking lot. Sam had taken a seat on the trunk of the impala.

"Listen sex pot. Can't really talk right now and no, I didn't do shit to your tires."

"Why can't you talk now and if you didn't, who did?" Dean heard the comotion in the background. "Akina. What the hell is going on? It sounds like some kind of bar fight."

"Jada did that to your tires and it IS some kind of bar fight. Look, I have to go. Call ya later." And she hung up. Dean looked over at Sam and he saw the concern written all over his older brothers face.

"What happened?" Dean shook his head and called a cab. "Dean, what's going on?"

"Seems our little girlfriends got themselves into a little bar fight. It also seem's that Jada's the one that did that." He said as he pointed to the four flats.

"I never thought that Jada had the balls to do something like that." Dean glared at him. "What? I'm sure they're fine."

"I doubt that and that's why we're going to find them." Sam looked at his brother in shock.

"Dean, we don't even know where they are. Are we just supposed to go to every bar and hope we find them?"

"No. We go to the one that the cops are headed to. That'll be the one they're at." Dean finished as the cab pulled up. Both boys got in and told the driver to just take them to see the nearest bars. Sure enough, the third one they saw, they saw the civic parked out front. Luckly there were no police in the area. They got out and payed the driver. "I sware if they're alright, I might just take a swing at both of them." They went inside and were met by a full on war. Broken chairs and bottles littered the floor. They scanned the room, avoiding flying objects untill they saw Jada beating up a much larger man.

"I'll get her while you look for Akina." Sam started walking away and it wasn't long before someone took a swing at both of them. Dean faught his way through the room and saw that Akina was also beating a large man.

'Perfect.' He thought as he walked. He saw Akina lift her head and look at him. 'Damn it! Forgot about that! Don't look at me, look at him!' She was too focused on hearing him that the man took the opening he needed. He grabbed her by the hair and punched her hard in the ribs. She grabbed them and fell to her knees. The large and rather ugly man was about to kick her while she was down, but Dean made sure that didn't happen. Dean grabbed the nearest weapon he could fine and hit the man over the head, knocking him out. He bent down to see how she was doing. "You ok?" She gave him a weak smile as he helped her to her feet.

"Dandy! You?" He looked at her and smiled. "I'll take that as in you're fine. Where's Jada?" They both scanned the room and saw Sam and Jada waiting by the door. They all went outside and left in the civic just as the police showed up. Sam was driving with Jada riding shotgun. Dean and Akina in the back.

"You know you're paying for the tires." Dean said to Jada. She turned around and nodded.

"So what brought you two to the party? Motel get too boring without us?" Akina smiled at Dean, who once again rolled his eyes. How the hell could he be mad at either of them? He was just happy that Akina was getting back to normal. He was just happy that HE was getting back to normal. "We won at darts!!" Akina screamed out of nowhere.

"That's how the fight started in the first place." Jada added. Sam looked over at her and nodded for her to explain. "We won and the guys said that we must have cheated..." Before she finished, Akina jumps in.

"And before you say anything Dean, no we didn't.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Jada turned around to look at her.

"You know I hate it when you give me crabs, but do I bitch about that? Noooooooooooo!" They laughed and Jada continued.

"Before I was rudely interupted buy the nut, "

"Love you too sex kitten!" Dean looked at Akina and kissed her head. "Love you more!!" She pulled him into a long, deep, passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two." Sam said with a look of disgust on his face. Jada looked over at him and smiled. "You can tell me what happened since it looks like Dean isn't listening." Jada nodded.

"Well, after they accused us of cheating, Akina had to go and insult the one and then all hell broke loose." Akina and Dean stopped for air.

"What can I say, it was the first bar fight that I started! Dude I rock!!" She finished with a thumbs up and looked at Dean. "You're staying with me tonight and I hope you slept well last night because tonight you're not getting much rest." Dean smiled and the two started again. Sam and Jada rolled their eyes and hired the radio. The two were amazed at how long those two could go at it and not need air. They even stayed in the car after they got back to the motel. What Dean and Akina started in the car, they finished in the room. Sure, it was MANY hours later and both loved every minute of it. Jada and Sam had no room to complain. They were doing the same thing, just not in public.

Next morning

Sam stretched and rolled over to face Jada. She was already awake and watching him sleep for some time now. "Morning." She kissed him lightly and got up.

"Morning to you too." He said with a smile as she hunted for her clothes. He looked around and saw that his were all over the room as well. "Wanna go and get something to eat?" She nodded as she pulled on her boots. Sam had just finished getting dressed when they heard a knock on the door. Before either got a chance to answer, Akina came bursting through with coffee and donuts.

"I come bareing gifts for Sir Francis and Miss Sex Kitten! My humble servent Sven will be right in as soon as he wakes up!" She said as she sat down. Sam and Jada joined her. "Guess I wore him out last night!"

"Too much info Akina." Jada said as she covered her friends mouth. Akina was mumbling something that no one could make out.

"Oh it's not like you two didn't get busy last night! And you do it like this girl." Akina said as she shoved a donut into Jada mouth. Sam laughed until Akina turned to him. "You want some too?" Sam shut his mouth and shook his head no. "You do know that it's too late, don't you?" Sam got up and Akina followed. Jada just watched.

"You should of just let her shove one in your mouth Sam." She said as she started looking for something to hunt.

"You should of listened to lil' miss itchy crotch there. Now we have to do this the hard way!" Sam was about to run, but Akina grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor. Dean chose that time to walk in. He looked from a laughing Jada, to his brother struggling under Akina and then to his girlfriend that was shoving a powdered donut into his little brothers mouth. "MORNIN' SEX SLAVE!!" She screamed when she saw him.

"You know that I would ask what was going on, but I really don't wanna know." He said as he sat down across from Jada.

"Nothing's going on. Sam wanted a donut and I gave him one." Akina shrugged as she helped Sam to his feet. "Was it good?"

"Very. Remind me to give you one sometime." He wiped his mouth and smiled at her.

"You honestly think that you can shove a donut in my mouth? I get that it's big enough, but who's fault is that?" She asked as she eyed Dean. He just smiled and looked away. "Don't look away." She hopped up and sat on his lap. "Find anything to kill yet, Jada?"

"Not yet. Don't you think that it might be a little soon to go back to hunting?" Akina shook her head. "You sure? I mean we can wait a little longer if you want."

"I'm fine. Besides if we stay here any longer, I'll just have to go and get into more bar fight's and no one wants that." She got up and sat on the bed. "Just find something to kill." Jada took a deep breath and nodded. She continued to search until she found something.

"Ok. I think I got something."

"Took your time there didn't ya?" Akina said as she stood up. Dean and her got into a little wrestling match. She won, but let him think he did. That whole mocho thing. "So what is it?"

"In a town not to far from here, kids keep getting sick. No one seems to know the cause of it."

"And this is our kind of thig how?" Akina asked as Dean sat next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. "I think that you might really be putting on weight. No more glazed donuts for you big boy."

"I'm not getting fat." He stated before looking at Jada and Sam. "You two don't think I've gotten bigger, do you?" Jada just shook her head as Sam laughed. "It's not funny if it's true." He looked back over at Akina.

"Fatty." She said as she poked his side. "It's ok man. More cushin for the pushin! Great in my book!" She gave him another thumbs up and turned to Jada. "Again. This are thing why?"

"Was that a full sentance?" She shook her head no. "Well, I remember when you told me of this thing that feeds on the life energy of kids." She said as she looked at Sam.

"Here." Akina slipped a piece of paper to a sulking Dean. He opened it and saw that it had a phone number on it. He gave her a confused look. "Jenny Craig. She can help." She smiled and he couldn't help but join in.

"GUYS!" Sam and Jada yelled in unison.

"WHAT!?" Dean and Akina yelled back.

"Can we focus here?" Sam scolded.

"Sorry daddy. Please go on. Sex pot and I will behave." Akina said as she made her bottom lip quiver as if she was about to cry. Sam smiled and looked at Dean.

"You think that this might be another shtriga?" Dean nodded and looked over at Akina. She was just stareing at Sam. Dean was wondering what she was doing. She noticed that he was watching her and glanced at him. She threw him an evil smile and turned back to Sam.

"Maybe. We should check it out though. Where is this at?" Jada looked for a second before answering. "Manning, North Dakota." Sam saw the look in Akin's eyes.

"Oh crap." She smiled at him before getting up and packing. He followed her with his eyes. "You're not thinking about doing anything to me are you?" She shook her head no, but never looked at him. Sam looked at Jada and then his brother. Both smiled at him. He placed his head on the table. "I'm so dead." Dean and Jada looked over and saw Akina nodding.

"Well, get packed and let's go. North Dakota isn't gonna come to us."


	24. Second Chance At Life

**Chapter 24 Second chance at life**

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Sam?"

"What?"

"SAMMY!!!!!" Akina shouted at the man in the passenger seat. He looked at her and saw the huge grin on her face. "Did I ever tell you that you're my friend?" Sam raised his brow. She gave him a wink and looked back to the road.

"What the hell was that about?" She glanced at him and shrugged. "No. Don't just shrug. I know that you're planning on doing something to me and I want to know what it is."

"You don't honestly think that even if I was to do something to you, which I'm not, I'm going to tell you before hand?" Sam looked at her and then got out his phone. "Who ya callin?"

"Dean."

"What's wrong Sam?"

"She's planning something and the next stop I'm rideing with Jada." He finished and looked at Akina. She smiled wide at him and he went back to talking to his brother. "This isn't funny man. I think she might be planning on killing me."

"She's not going to kill you Sam. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We're almost there anyway."

"Sam?" Sam glanced over at the happy red-head. "I have to ask you something so will you please hang up with my lil' sex pot so we can talk. I sware I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I have to go man. See ya when we get there, if I'm still alive." Sam hung up and looked...AGAIN at Akina. "What?" She just looked at him, but never said anything. "Well?"

"Do you know if homie plays or not?" She smiled at him. He gave her a weird look.

"What the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

"Do you really wanna know?" He shook his head no. "I thought so. I really need to ask you something though."

"And it's a serious question and not some retarted one?"

"Hang on a sec and I'll ask you." She took out her, yes her, phone and dialed Jada's number.

"Hello?"

"I'm naked and waiting for you to come make all my dreams come true." She said with a smile. Sam gave her a sideways look before turning back to look out the window.

"You have mental issues and need to seek help." Jada answered back. "So what's up?"

"Sam just called me a retard. When I kill him will you help me hide the body?" Sam's head turned to her so fast that it made her jump. She turned to look at him. "What? It's your fault."

"We have about ten or twenty more minutes before we get to the motel. Try not to kill Sam and I'll make him sorry that he called you a retard ok."

"Deal. Love ya sex kitten!" She snapped her phone closed and looked at the youngest Winchester. "I'm not going to kill you Francis. It's just that I've been feeling a little sad lately and wanted to talk to you about it."

"Why me? Why not Dean or Jada?"

"Simple. Jada and Dean both judge me and you don't. I know that you'll give me an honest opinion and those two would just tell me what I wanna hear. So will you listen or no?" Sam nodded and she continued to tell her what was going on. It's not that important so I'm not going to write the whole conversation.

"We're here." Akina and Sam got out and joined Jada and Dean in front of the motel.

"Why is it that I always seem to be riding with Dean?" Jada asked her friend. Akina looked at her and smiled.

"It's simple. I hate his music and would stab the shit out of his radio and I don't think he'll like that too much." Jada grinned at her and both went to check in. Sam and Dean were left to get the bags out of the cars. Sam kept glancing at his older brother and it was annoying the hell out of Dean.

"What is it Sammy?"

"It's Sam. And it's nothing." Dean just watched his baby brother. "What Dean?"

"Nothing. I just want to know why the hell you keep looking at me?"

"He noticed that you put on a few pounds." Dean wirled around and glared at Akina. She swallowed hard. "I love you sweety." She said with a grin.

"If that doesn't work for me, what makes you think it's going to work for you?"

"Simple. I'm cuter than you. I think we should get unpacked and head for the hospital. The lady at the desk said that five children have died already." The four headed for their rooms and unpacked. They decided to take the impala to the hospital. Jada and Sam went in to see what they could find out, leaving Dean and Akina to wait. "You alright over there sex pot? You've been really quiet today." Dean looked over at her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Akina raised her brow at him. "Really, it's nothing."

"Wanna see me naked? Right here, right now?" She smiled at him and he smiled back. Dean knew that he had to be VERY careful how he answered that. He knew that if he said yes, even joking, she would strip right here. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know that I might take this as a yes, right?"

"How bout we wait till tonight and we both can see each other naked all we want?" She grinned at him.

"But I want old man Bob over there to see my kick ass rack and sweet ass!" She said as she nodded to an elderly man sitting in the park. He smiled back at her and she waved. "See, grampa wants to see my goods!"

"Grampa's not seeing your goods." Dean replied as he gently kissed her head. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Not today."

"In that case, I love you more that you love this car!" He smiled at her. He knew how much that is and it made him happy. "I know what you're thinking."

"You do?" She nodded. "And what might that be?"

"How do I look this damn good and be infected with pubic lice?" Dean's smiled dropped and the eye rolling began. Akina just started laughing and they continued waiting for Sam and Jada.

Inside hospital

Jada's POV

"You know that I think you make a very hot bikini inspector!" I smiled at him after we made it past the receptionest.

"I can't believe Dean gave me this one." I laughed as we made our way up to the PICU to talk to the doctor on call. We found him just as he was about to go and check on the infected children.

"You said that you're with the CDC?" Dr. Amherst asked as we followed him.

"Yes. We got word of what was happening here and we're sent to investigate." Sam explained as we stopped infront of another set of PICU rooms. I was looking at all the sick children, not really paying attation to what Sam and the doctor were talking about. "We were hopeing that we might be able to speak with some of the children." Dr. Amherst shook his head.

"I would let you, but you see it's not possible." I turned my attation from the sleeping kids to the doctor.

"Why is that?"

"None of them are conscious." I looked at Sam and he was thinking the same thing that I was.

"How about some of the parents? Are any of them here?"

"Yes. The father of the last girl to be brought in. Jim Campbell. He should be in the waiting area just through that door." He pointed and we thanked him for all his help. We went and sure enough, there was Jim.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with the doctors." He said as we began asking questions.

"We know. Just double checking in case they might have missed something." Jim nodded and told us what happened the night before his daughter got sick.

"I tucked her in just like I always do. Before I left her room, I made sure that the window was locked and everything. I shut the light off and went to bed. This morning I woke up and she was unconscious. I got her here as fast as I could and now there telling me that she might never wake up." He started crying as he finished. "We already lost her little brother. We can't lose her too. If you can help her, please."

"We'll do the best we can. We'll try our best to help her and the rest of the kids as well." I asured him. He nodded and we left. Dean and Akina were leaning against the car, talking as we joined them.

"What's up sex kitten? Dealing with another shtriga? Or just a really bad flu?" Akina asked as we made our way back to the motel. "Oh!! Stop at Micky D's! They have these kickass wrap thingys and I wanna pick up a few!!" Dean grinned and nodded. So after she got her five, yes FIVE wraps, we went back to the motel and explained that we were dealing with another shtriga.

"Ok. So all we have to do is find it and kill it." I said as I watched Akina scarf down her wraps. Dean managed to convince her to give him one.

"It's not going to be that easy. A shtriga takes on a human desguise when it's not hunting. It can be anyone." Sam explained.

"Didn't you say that the last time it was a doctor?" Both Dean and Sam nodded. "So why don't we check them first and then go from there?"

"Was that an actual idea Akina?" I asked in fake amazement. She threw me the finger and nodded.

"I do have them sometimes you know. They give me a head-ache, but a night of steamy sex makes that go bye bye!" She smiled and looked over at Dean. He, too had a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam. "HEY!!!" We turned to look at her.

"What?" She smiled and pulled out a bag.

"Check this shit out! I made another, better pair!" She pulled out her new elbow blades. "New and improved!!" She sounded so excited. "I'm almost happy that I lost the first pair!!" She looked over at me and had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what I say Akina?" She looked at me confused. "Homie don't play!"

"I think that homie might need some more friends!" We both laughed at our inside joke while Dean and Sam looked at each other lost. "So, you and I will go to the hospital and check the doctors. You and Dean can look up info on them." I said and got ready to leave. Sam stopped me before I got to the door. "What is it Sam?"

"I think that we should go to the hospital." I looked over at Akina and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I highly doubt that if this shtriga is there, it'll attack us in a busy hospital. We can handle this and besides." I said as Akina came up and pushed Sam out of the way.

"We need to experement to the hand-cuffs before I use them on Dean." She said with a smile as she pushed me out the door, leaving the brothers confused as ever. Sam looked over at Dean.

"What?"

"Nothing man. She's your girlfriend." Dean got up and both him and Sam headed for the door.

"And I love everything about her. Sex jokes and all! Now lets go see what we can dig up on the doctors." Akina and I were checking around the hospital. Most of the doc's there checked out and worked there for years. One or two stuck out though. A man named Eric Townshend and a nurse named Lisa Cyganick. Both just transfered in within days of the children getting sick. Akina called Dean to let him and Sam know what we found out.

"Hello?"

"If I was to tell you that at this moment I was having steamy sex with a beautiful blonde woman, would you be mad?" She asked with a serious tone. I shook my head and smiled.

"Maybe. Not nice to keep her to yourself though."

"I can be such a bitch, can't I?" My guess is that he answered yes because of the look on her face. "Anyway, the REAL reason I'm callin. Check out a Eric Townshend and a Lisa Cyganick. Both of them got here days before the kids started getting sick. I think they might be our best bets."

"Sam's looking for anything now. About that blonde." I saw the look on her face and knew that Dean just said something that he shouldn't have.

"Don't even think about it buddy. Even if I was to agree to a threesome, I get to pick the other person, not you."

"Do you really need to talk about that now?" She looked over at me and stuck her tongue out. I smiled at her just as Miss Lisa came walking by.

"Can I help you two with something?" Her voice made us both jump.

"JESUS!! You scared the shit out of me!" Akina screamed as soon as she got her heart beating again. "It's just a nurse Dean, calm down sex pot." Lisa gave her a weird look. "You need something Barbie? I'm on the phone here." Lisa gave her a mean look before turning to me.

"You have a rude friend."

"Tell me about it. We don't need any help though. Thanks anyways." I smiled at her and she walked away. She glared at Akina one more time before disappearing around the corner. I turned back to my friend as she was hanging up. "So?"

"They got something. We're meeting them back at the motel and they'll explain." I nodded and we left. We drove back to the motel and saw that the front door was open. I looked over at Akina and she looked at me. We nodded and ran to the room. I slowly opened the door and saw the room was a mess. I looked at Akina again and she was ready for anything. We made our way through the room slowly and saw Sam in the bathroom, blood around his head. I ran to him and saw that he was alive. Akina searched the rest of the room and couldn't find Dean anywhere. She came back to the bathroom and stood in the doorway watching me with Sam.

"Come on Sam. Open your eyes and look at me." I was holding his head in my lab, begging him to look at me. After a few minutes his eyes flew open and he shot straight up, quickly falling back into my lap. "Take it easy man. You took a blow to the head."

"What happened?" Akina asked as she helped me help Sam to the bed. He layed down and I checked his head. "Where's Dean?" Sam looked at me and then her. "Where is he Sam?"

"She took him. Said that it was your fault." I glanced at her and saw the pure rage in her eyes.

"Did she say where she was taking him?" Akina looked over at Sam just as he shook his head. She bawled her fist and went for the door. Before she made it outside, her phone rang. "What!?"

"Not a very nice way to answer the phone." I looked over at her and she looked confused. "You still there?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"I think you know. I have your little friend and plan on killing him."

"If you so much as lay a finger on him, I will make your death far more painful than anything you can ever imagine." I looked from her to Sam.

"Oh with the temper. You know this is your fault." She looked at me.

"So I heard." Sam and I got up and joined her at the door. I placed my hand on her shoulder tell her that everything will be ok. Safe to saw she wasn't buying it. "Where are you?"

"Like it's going to be that easy. I think not. You'll never find him. Not until I want you to and by that time it'll be too late. See ya." Akina threw the phone across the room and it smashed into the wall, shattering.

"Let's go." She said as she went outside. Sam and I followed her to the civic. She got in the back seat. "Your driving." I glanced at her for a moment before turning to Sam.

"You sure you're alright to come?" He nodded and we both got in. I turned to Akina. "Why aren't you driving this time?"

"You're going to need directions and I can't give em to you if I drive." Sam gave me a weird look and I smiled at him. "Go left." I started the car and followed her directions. Little did slut nurse know, but while she was on the phone, Akina connected to Dean's feelings and he was leading us right to him. "Stop here!" She shouted and I slammed on the brakes. We got out and were looking at a old rundown building.

"Why does it always have to be a old building?" Sam said as we got our weapons out of the trunk. I watched as Sam struggled to stay on his feet.

"You sure you wanna come? You can always wait here. We'll make sure Dean's alright?" I offered. He shook his head no just like I knew he would. "I understand. Lets go." Akina led the way and I made sure that Sam didn't fall over. After walking up the seven flights of stairs, all of us were ready to fall over.

"This is it." We stopped infront of a rusty door and were about to go in, but Akina stopped us.

"What is it?" I asked until I saw the look on her face. "Akina?" Without a second thought, she kicked the door open and ran inside. After a minute our eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw that the only thing in the room was a bed and a chair. I glanced at my friend who seemed to be scanning the room for something. She stopped when her eyes fell on the bed.

"You're all too late." Lisa said from behind. Sam and I turned and began fighting this woman. She matched us fist for fist and blow for blow. We knew that the only was to kill her was when she was feeding and that was the plan. Akina hasn't moved and we knew that it was up to Sam and me to end this. We faught for a while and then I let her think that she had me. She pinned me to the floor and began to take my life. That's excatly what we were waiting for. The moment she started, Sam shot and killed her. Sam helped me to my feet and we looked around for Akina. We saw her on the other side of the room with Dean in her lap.

"Akina. Is he?" I looked at her and saw the tracks of tears. I then looked up at Sam, who was already calling for help.

"You have to wake up Dean. You can't leave me! You can't die on me! Please." She cried until the ambulance arrived. Me and Sam had to pull her off him so that the paramedic's could work on him. We were all in shock and thought that we might lose him. Luckly, they got his heart going and moved him to the ambulance.

"Go with him. We'll meet you there." Sam told Akina. She smiled as a thank you and got into the back of the ambulance with Dean. We followed close behind. We waited in another waiting room. Akina was pacing back and forth the entire time. Sam and me just sat and waited for any news. Finally, the doctor came out and told us the news. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid that it doesn't look good. He's in a coma and we just can't seem to find what's wrong with him. He seem's perfectly healthy, but still won't wake up. You can go and sit with him. Talk to him, it helps." I was holding Sam's hand, but kept a close eye on Akina. She seemed lost to everything around her. We thanked the doctor and went to Dean's room. He was hooked up to different tubes and wires. Each had a different job to keep him alive. Sam and I went and sat next to his bed. Akina stopped at the door the minute she saw him.

"Coffee." Was all she said before she turned and left. I glanced at Sam and saw that he was as worried as me.

"I'll give you some time alone." I kissed him and went to find my friend. I found her sitting on the floor near the coffee machine. I went up and sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You alright?"

"I can't lose him too man. First the baby and now him. This can't be happening." She cried as I listened. I didn't know how to comfort her. "It's my fault Jada. He's going to die because of me." I looked at her.

"This is NOT your fault so don't think that."

"Yes it is. If I was just...if I just kept my big mouth shut, we could have just killed her and none of this would of happened. Now Dean's gonna lose his life, Sam's gonna lose his big brother, John's gonna lose a son. All because of me." I knew that there was nothing that I could say to change her mind. We sat like that till Sam found us. We looked up at him.

"You want to go talk to him?" Akina nodded and stood up. She walked to the room while Sam sat with me. "How's she doing?"

"Not good. She thinks this is all her fault." Sam shook his head and held me. We both cried in each others arms.

Akina's POV

I stood outside his room for a few minutes. Somehow thinking that if I never went in, that this really isn't happening. I worked up the guts to open the door and go in. I sat in the chair that Sam pulled up and watched as the machined pumped life into his body. I wiped the tears away and held his hand. "I'm so sorry Dean." Was all I got out before I broke down. "You have to fight this. You can't leave me here. I need you. Sam needs you and so does Jada. I know you're stronger than this. I know that you won't let this beat you. I know that you'll wake up. Please wake up." I begged as I layed my head on his chest and cried myself to sleep.

Dean's POV

"This is a little weird." I said outloud as I walked through the halls. I saw the people, but it seemed as if they didn't see me. I began screaming at them until I saw Sam and Jada sitting in the hallway. "Guys. Please tell me you can hear me." I was standing right in front of them and got nothing. "Come on Sammy! You're the psychic. Tell me that you can hear me." Nothing. I signed and walked around some more until I came to another room. I walked in and saw that I was laying in the bed, Akina sleeping on my chest. I smiled at the sight, but at the same time it scared me. I walked up till I was standing behind Akina. "You heard Jada. Tell me that you can hear me." Nothing with her as well. I stood there until the sun came up and Akina woke up. Once I saw her face I began to worry. She looked like hell. No, hell looked better. I watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes and as she began talking to me...um my body anyways.

"I really think that you might have put on a few pounds. You were never that comphy." I smiled when I saw her smile. That soon faded. "Look. I'm not sure if you can hear me and I don't care. All I know is that I'm not leaving here until you wake up. I know that you're going to, I just don't know when."

"Nice to know that you're not giving up on me." I placed my hand over her left shoulder. At that same time, she reached up and it looked like she was holding my hand. "I honestly thought that it'll be cool to have a near death experence, but right now, not having so much fun with it." I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Akina crying.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I know that I said that before and I mean it. I just wish that there was something I could do to help you." I watched and listened as she poured her heart out to me. "You have to stay man. I mean my life has never been better than it is now. Well, not now, but you know what I mean. I know that I can be a pain sometimes and that you want to kill me on occasions, but I need you. You can't leave me here. Fight this. I know how strong you are and I know you're stronger than this. I know you won't lay there and give up. I know you'll fight. If it wasn't for me, you'd be fine right now." I looked at her shocked.

"How the hell is this your fault?" I knew that she couldn't hear me, but I said it anyways.

"If we had just gotten there sooner, if I had just kept my mouth shut in the hospital. If I wasn't such a fuck up."

"You're not a fuck up Akina. This is not your fault so please don't blame yourself." She sniffed and continued.

"Sam said that I could stay here with you alone as long as I wanted. I know that he want's to talk to you too, but I just can't seem to leave your side. I don't want to leave. I mean what if I go to get him and something happens? Please fight this. I love you and we all need you here with us." I smiled at how much love I felt, YES FELT, comming from her.

"That's it! I'm getting back in my body and I'm waking up." Before I knew it, my eyes shot open and Akina jumped from her chair.

"Dean?" I was slighly panicked and she went to get a doctor and to find Sam and Jada. The minute they had the tube out of my mouth, she jumped on me. "Don't ever do that again. You hear me!" She said through tears as she hugged me. I smiled as I kissed her cheek. "I think not sex pot. You almost die and scare me to death and all I get is a kiss on the cheek? Nope." She said as she grabbed my head and planted a heated kiss on my lips. Sam and Jada laughed when we finally came up for air.

"I missed you too." I said with a grin. Sam and Jada sat in a couple of chairs, while Akina refused to move from my bed.

"You scared the hell out of us man." Sam said as he handed me some water. "What happened anyways? One minute we're in the hotel talking and the next, these two are waking me up and you're gone."

"I don't know. I remember that blonde woman and that's it." I glanced over at Akina and smiled. Sure, I remembered everything she said, but I'll save that talk for later. "Did you get the shtriga?" Sam nodded and I layed back down, taking Akina with me. Sam and Jada got up and headed for the door.

"We'll let you get some rest. We'll be back later ok?" I nodded and they left. Akina was laying on my chest, listening to my heart beat. I closed my eyes and softly played with her hair.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I felt her take a deep breath. "You alright?"

"Fine. Um..."

"What is it?"

"What would you say if I was to tell you that I thought I was pregnant again?" I lifted my head and she turned to look at me. "Well?"

"I think that'll be great." I said with a smile. I ment that. The first time she said that she was pregnant, I made a few mistakes, but soon thought that being a father might not be so bad. Then after what happened. Well... "Why? Is there something you wanna tell me?" I saw the smile on her face and at that moment knew. "You are, aren't you?" She nodded and I pulled her into the biggest hug you would ever imagine.

"And you're the first to find out this time." Neither of us could wipe the smiles off our faces for a long time. I think that we might have fallen asleep grinning like that and you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way!!


	25. Big Bird!

**Chapter 25 BIG BIRD**

After Dean was released, another break was scedualed. Not that any of them minded. John had also came for a visit. He explained how sorry he was for the loss of the baby. All Akina and Dean did was smile.

"I didn't think that the loss of a child was funny." John said with such anger that all four young hunters stared at him. John looked from his son to Akina. "Say something. Why do you think that this is so funny?" Akina smiled at Dean.

"You wanna tell them?" Dean nodded and stood up. Jada looked over at her friend and at that moment knew what was going on. Akina noticed and shook her head as a way to tell Jada not to say anything. She nodded in understanding and watched as Dean broke the news.

"Well. If you really want to know. We're expecting another." John and Sam's jaws hit the floor. Jada got up and hugged Dean and then Akina. "Something wrong guys?" Dean asked as he sat next to Akina. Sam was able to close his mouth, with the help of Jada.

"Wasn't expecting that." John managed to blurt out. Dean and Akina just laughed. "In any case, congradulations!" He said with a smile as he pulled Akina into a bear hug. She was a little shocked at first, but then hugged him back. Sam and Dean looked like they were about to fall over from shock.

"So." Jada stopped the hug-a-paluza and sat at the table. Akina looked over at her and took the seat across from her.

"You really know how to spoil a happy moment." Akina said as she saw John sit on the bed in between Sam and Dean. "Oh my god!"

"What!? Dean stood when he saw the look on her face. "Something wrong!?"

"You have to see the look on your faces! Priceless! That and I think that Sam might not be breathing." All eyes on Sammy. "You alright there Francis?" He nodded meakly. "What's up noodle butt?"

"Uh nothing." He thought that it might be best to change the subject. "So what was that 'so' about Jada?" Akina turned her attation to Dean who shrugged and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to sex pot?" Dean smiled at her and laughed when he saw the look on his fathers face. "OH MY GOD!!!"

"Again with that." Sam said as he managed to get up and sit next to Jada. Everyone else turned to look at Akina as well.

"I never gave your daddy a stupid nickname. Oh we have to change that Johnny boy!" John smiled at her and Dean opened the door. "STOP!!" Akina got up and went over to Dean.

"What?"

"Never said where you're off to and if you say that you're going to a strip club and not taking me, we're going to have a blowout later." She winked and he smiled.

"I just have something that I have to do. I'll be back in a little bit." He kissed her forehead and looked over at Sam. "You're comming too." Sam looked confused and met him at the door.

"So Jada and I get to stay with lil' John all alone?" She gave John a sideways look and he smiled. "I think I can live with that. I always did find the older men more attractive!" All the Winchester men looked at the young red head. She bounced on the ball of her heel and pushed the two boys out the door. "Don't forget the cheap hookers! We want ones with teeth too." She turned around and looked from John to Jada. "I was kidding you know."

"You never know with you." Jada said as Akina sat next to her. Both girls looked over at John. John looked from one to the other.

"What is it?" The girls smiled and went to sit next to him. "This isn't going to be good, is it?"

"Not for Sam and Dean, no." John looked at Akina and her wide smile. "We want baby pic's and any embaressing stories you have." John thought for a second and then he too smiled. He then began telling the two girls all about the most embaressing moments of his son's lives.

Dean and Sam General POV

"So we are going where?" Sam asked from the passenger seat. Dean hasn't said a word since they left. "You gonna tell me or do I have to guess?" Dean looked at his little brother and pulled over. "What's up man?"

"While I was in the hospital, dad came and tole me something." Dean started. Sam looked at his big brother and almost willed him to continue. "I'm not saying that I'm not happy about her being pregnant again, but the thing is."

"You're worried about all the things that might come after her." Dean nodded. "Are you talking about your feelings Dean?" Dean glared at Sam. "Thought so. Everythings going to be fine man."

"That's why I thought the last time and I promised her that we would all look out for her. Look what happened with that? I'm not sure I can pertect her and the baby." Sam saw the worry that was present on Dean's face. "What if something happens again and we lose this baby too? I don't think she'll get over that and I know I won't."

"You know that I'll always be here man. Not just for you, but for her and Jada to. Not to mention that I think dad really likes her so you might be able to count on him as well. Nothing is going to happen this time and if one of us has to be with her every second of everyday, so be it. I guarentee that nothing is going to happen to them." Dean smiled at his baby brother. "I will tell you something else though."

"What might that be?" Dean asked as he pulled back onto the road and headed back to the motel.

"We left them alone with dad right?" Dean nodded.

"So?"

"Think about it man. Akina, a girl that'll say anything to anyone, is left with her best friend and the man that can tell them both our most embaressing moments." Dean had a look of panic on his face once his brother finished.

"Shit!"

"Uh huh."

Room with the girls and John

"HA!! Look at that!!!" Akina laughed as John showed them all the baby pics that he had of his sons. This one was of Sam sulking in the corner. "DUDE!!! He's bald!!" Jada was too busy laughing to say anything.

"This is when Dean put that NAIR shit in his shampoo. Boy thought he had cancer."

"That's great! What else ya got?" John looked at both girls and smiled. "Ohhhhhh!!! It's that good!?"

"This one should interest you more that Jada. Besides I don't think she's gonna be able to see until she starts breathing again." Jada was flipping through a bunch of Sam's most humiliating photos and loving every minute of it.

"What is it!? Lemme see!!!" John handed her a picture of a naked Dean, covered in pink feathers. He had longer hair than he does now and it was styled in two pig tails. He had blue eye shadow and pink lipstick on. "What the!?" Akina said as she started laughing. "What...the hell...happened?" John smiled and started telling her the story behind the picture.

"It was his high school prom and he was going with the most popular girl at the school. From what he told us, he tried to get in her pants and she wasn't having it. She did play along with it though and even handcuffed him to the bed. She stripped him and then did that. She called us after she left him and that's how we found him." Akina was laughing so hard at that point.

"That's awesome! Do you have anything on Francis?"

"No he doesn't." Sam said as he and Dean came back to the room. The two boys looked around and saw the pictures laying on the bed and then the looks on the three faces looking at them. Akina got up and went over to Dean.

"You know sex pot, I don't think that I'll ever look at you the same way again." She said as she showed him the picture. He grabbed it and glared at his father, who smiled and waved.

"I can't believe you dad." Dean said as he and Sam started gathering up all the pictures. Jada and Akina hell even John were laughing at them the whole time. "You know this shit isn't funny."

"Yes it is!" Dean glanced over at Akina and she shut her mouth. Jada and Sam were locked in a stareing contest and John just stood up and went to the door. "I'm sorry Dean. I promise that I'll make this up to you."

"How are you planning on doing that?" Dean asked as he sat across from her. John knew what she was going to say so he waited for the reaction. "Well?"

"I have a fun way that I can go about doing that, but I'm not to sure that you're going to agree to it." Dean raised a brow and Sam and Jada looked over at them. "Well, I thought that it might be fun to use these." She said as she held up a pair of hand cuffs. "But I know you had a bad experence with them before so I don't think that..." She was cut off by Dean throwing a pillow at her. "Hey! You're the one that likes the freathers, not me big bird!" She was laughing so hard that she didn't see what Dean was doing untill she was in the air. "Put me down!!!"

"No. Not untill you say you're sorry." Jada and Sam got up and met John at the door. "Say it!"

"No! Your're being mean!!"

"We're going to get something to eat now. We'll bring you back something." John said as he left, Sam and Jada following.

"JADA!!! You're not even going to help me!?" She shook her head no and left. "So cold!" She turned her attation back to Dean. "NOW PUT ME DOWN!!" He shook his head no and she started wiggling to free herself.

"Stop wiggling before I drop you." He was trying to keep her from falling. "Say you're sorry and I'll put you down."

"Sorry." She mumbled. Dean put her down like he said and she looked him in the eye.

"What?"

"Big bird fatty!" She said before taking off out the door, Dean close behind. Both laughing the whole time. John, Sam, and Jada watched the two 'kids' from the truck.

"They're going to make interesting parents." John said as he shook his head.

"Well, at least we'll all be there for that poor child." Jada popped in. All nodded.

"I think they'll do ok." All nodded at Sam's statement. "If not, we take the child until they grow up." All laughed and nodded and took one more look at Dean and Akina, who were wrestling in the grass, before going to eat.


	26. Seperate Ways

**Chapter 26 Seperate ways**

"So dad left huh?" Dean asked as he just walked right into his little brothers room. Sam looked up from the computer and nodded. "Why am I not suprised?"

"I don't know. I do know that if you ever bite my inner thigh again I will cut your ba..." Dean jumped up and covered Akina's mouth before she could finish. When he was certain that she wouldn't finish, he took his hand away. "What was that for?" She sat down next to Sam and stole the rest of his bagel. Sam glanced at her and she smiled. "Cream cheese isn't good for you Sammy boy! I thought that it was better that I took it off your hands."

"Uh-huh." Sam answered just as Jada came out of the shower. Akina turned around and smiled at her.

"What? No sneek peek at what Sam gets to see every night?" She said as she playfull hit Sam's arm. Jada shook her head and sat on the bed next to Dean. Akina shrugged and turned back to Sam. "Find anything or no?"

"Yup and it's your favorite!" He said with fake excitement.

"Not werewolves is it?" Sam nodded and Akina signed. "I hate them!"

"Poor baby. So where are they at?" Dean asked taking the computer from his little brother. Sam gave him a sideways look and rolled his eyes.

"It looks like we're headed to Florida."

"Weren't we there already? Why can't we go somewhere nice, like Hawaii?" Jada mumbled as she started packing.

"Because chicken shit Dean here is afraid of the big bad plane." She saw that he was about to say something. "And if you say one word involving me and clowns, be prepaired to spend the rest of this month sleeping in that car that you love so much." Dean closed him mouth and walked to the door. "Leaving?"

"Going to pack. You comming?" She bounced up and took Jada's coffee with her. She squeezed past Dean and patted his belly as she left. "I know what you ment by that!" She gave him a smile before going into the room they shared. Dean looked at Jada and Sam.

"You're not getting fat Dean! Now go pack." Dean slammed the door and went to pack. He went into the room and heard that Akina was puking in the bathroom. He opened the door and sat next to her.

"Not this again!" Dean smiled at her. "This was the only part that I hated the last time."

"Maybe it won't last as long this time." Akina glared at him, but that soon turned to a smile. "I'm gonna go start packing." She nodded and he left her to her upchucking. The four were on the road by noon and this time Akina rode with Dean.

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"I know, but I'm still hungry." Akina turned around and started going through the back seat. "Where are your M&M's?"

"You're not touching them." Dean spat at her. She turned to face him with a sad look on her face.

"Please." She pouted. He looked away and tried to ignore her. "Dean, can I just have one?" He kept telling himself not to look, but he did anyways. Once he saw the pathetic look on her face, he gave her his M&M's. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you love muffin! I'll try not to eat the whole bag." She ate the whole bag and was still hungry.

"I can't believe you ate them all and didn't even save me one." He said as he changed his tape from AC/DC to Metallica.

"I saved you one!!" She proudly announced as she showed him the last remaining red peanut M&M. "Now open your mouth so that I can give it to you!!" He did and she plopped it into his mouth. "I'll get you another bag ok."

"Don't worry about it." Their conversation was about to continue, but once again, 'Don't Fear the Reaper' interupted. "I love that ringer."

"Kick's ass doesn't it!" He smiled at her and nodded. "Hello?"

"Akina Lee?"

"Uh yeah." Dean glanced at her and she shrugged. She had no clue who this was. "And this is?"

"You might not remember me, but my name is Sae Kurosawa. I was the one..."

"MY GOD!!!!" She screamed causeing Dean to almost run the impala into a ditch. "Sorry about that." She said to him and then went back to the phone. "I remember you! How are you?"

"I've been better. I need your help Akina." Dean saw Akina's happy face soon take a concerned turn. "It's my sister."

"Yae? You told me that she's dead."

"She is. That's the thing. Can you come and talk to me on person?"

"Are you still living in the same place?"

"Yes. I just remember what you told me you did and I thought you might be able to help."

"We can. I'll give you a call when we get there. Can I ask you just one thing right now?" Dean kept talking glances at her, but she was facing the window. It seemed like she didn't want him seeing her face right now.

"Sure."

"Does it have anything to do with the ceremony?" There was silence on the other end. "Sae?"

"Yes. Please just get here as fast as you can." She had such desperation in her voice that Akina felt like reaching through the phone just to comfort her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye." She hung up and looked over at Dean. "Pull over." He did as he was asked and the others pulled up right behind them. Akina got out and met Jada half way. "We have to talk alone." Jada nodded and looked over at Sam.

"We'll be right back." Sam nodded as Dean joined him. The girls went off so that they were far enough away so that the brothers couldn't hear.

"What's going on?" Sam asked his older brother, but judging by the look on Dean's face, he had no idea either.

Jada and Akina

"Whats wrong?" Jada asked when she saw the look on her friends face. "Akina?"

"I just got a call from Sae. She needs our help with Yae."

"I thought that."

"I know. She want's to talk to us in person and I told her that we'll come."

"There's just one problem with that you know." Akina nodded. "So what do we tell them?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they can't go anywhere near there." The two friends stood there in silence. "Well, we can always tell them the truth." Akina raised a brow. "They would understand, you know."

"I know, but then they'll wanna come." They stood there again. "I have an idea." The two walked back over to where the brother's were waiting.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked as soon as they were close enough. Jada and Akina exchanged a look. "I take that as a no."

"Dean, can you do me a favor?" Akina asked as she approached him. Jada was doing the same with Sam. They both nodded. "Forgive me."

"For wha..." Before he or Sam could ask, both girls knocked them out. Jada took out the pair of hancuffs and handcuffed them to the door of the impala.

"We're sorry." The girls ran to the civic and Jada drove.

"Drive as fast as you can. If what's happening that I think is happening, we don't have much time." Jada nodded and took off, driving through the night in order to get to their friend in time.

"You know that their going to be pissed when they wake up."

"I know. We'll just explain everything. You know that if they came.."

"I know. How far away are we?" Akina took out the map and looked.

"About four hours. On the bright side." Jada looked at her. "We do get to see Sae again!"

"I missed her." Akina nodded and sat back. She was prepairing for what they had to do when they got to Sae's village, well that and the HUGE amount of phone calls they were going to get once the boys awoke.


	27. Sibling Sacrafice

**Chapter 27 Sibling sacrafice**

**The vanished village, "All God's Village."**

**This village is once said to stand in the forest, deep in the mountains. This forest is now said to be lost with the creation of a new dam. The story goes, that on the eve of a special festival, the village suddenly vanished, leaving the forest wreathed in a thick fog. Many also say that if you should happen to get lost in the forest, you will be spirited away to the lost village. The village where the crimson butterflies dance. The village held forever in the grip of a never ending night. **

The girls drove through the night and most of the day in hopes of reaching their friend in time. Jada drove most of the time, but Akina did take over whenever Jada was getting tired. Jada was driving as Akina's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and then glanced at her friend.

"It's them, isn't it?" Akina nodded and answered.

"Jefferson City Morgue, you kill em, we chill em!" Jada let out a small giggle as Akina smiled.

"What the hell are you two thinking!!"

"I don't know that person. Think you might have the wrong number."

"Not the time for that Akina. Where are you!?"

"You sound mad Dean. You might wanna hang up and relax a bit." She smiled knowing that she was making him mad. She also knew that if she just toyed with im long enough that there was a chance he would hang up and not nag her to tell him where they're going. Sadly, she was wrong.

"Ok. Now I promise that I won't get mad if you just tell me where you are?" Akina looked over at Jada.

"I'm sorry sex pot, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I know that if I did, you and Stinky might come looking for us and we can't risk that happening."

"Does this have anything to do with that call you got?"

"Yes. Look, there's just something that we have to do for an old friend. I'm going to turn my phone off and I'll give you a call when it's all over. Love ya sexy!" She snapped the phone closed and leaned her head back. She glanced over at Jada. "Dude, him and Francis are SO pissed."

"At what? THe fact that two girls knocked them out or that you won't tell them where we're going?" AKina thought about if for a moment.

"You know, I don't know. I think it might be a little of both." She turned around in the sead and went for Jada's bag. She pulled out a black binder and began flipping through it.

"I'm suprised that neither of them ever asked what that was."

"Like we would tell them anyways. The thing is. I know that it's been awhile, but the ceremony isn't due for another year or so."

"Why would she need our help?" Jada nodded. "Here's something else to ponder." Jada glanced over at her and smiled. "I almost sounded smart there, didn't I?"

"Almost. I think I might know where you were going with that. Yae died how many years ago? I get that we hunt things like this, but why would she, of all people come back?"

"That's what we're going to find out and you're going to pay for that comment." Akina smiled at her friend as they pulled up to the gate. "Here already! WOW!"

"I know." They both got out and went to the path that led to the village. "So how many times have they called already?" Akina took out her phone and laughed. "That many?"

"Twenty three! Damn! I think they might be worried." Both girls smirked as they stopped in front of the shinto gate. Akina looked over at her friend. "You know that once we go through, there's no going back until this is finished?"

"I know." Jada took a deep breath before continueing. "Should we call them, just in case?"

"I think so. I'll go over here." Akina walked over and sat under a tree. "JADA!" Jada spun around and looked at her. "Do you think we should tell them? I mean not where we are, but why they couldn't come?"

"Honestly?" Akina nodded. "No. I think that we should figure this out first and tell them when it's all over." Akina nodded again and dialed Dean's number.

"Akina?" She nearley dropped the phone as he yelled her name. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" There was a long pause and the a sigh from him. "You alright?"

"I would be better if you would just tell me where you are." She rested her head against the tree. "Can you at least say something?"

"Sorry. Listen Dean, it's not that we didn't want you to come." She thought for a minute and laughed. "Ok, it IS that we didn't want that, but we had good reasons."

"Like?" Oh he sounds a little grumpy there.

"This time we are just watching out for you. If you were to come, something would of happened that we wouldn't be able to take back. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm ok."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Akina was a little lost. She looked ahead and saw Jada talking to Sam. She looked more calm so it seems that Sam is the more understanding of the two.

"Make it seem like you're saying good-bye."

"I'm not. It's just that we don't plan on leaving until this is done and over with. We have no idea when that'll be." Another long pause. "Listen, I am sorry that we did what we did, but it was for your own good. Now I have to go so anything that you want you say to me, better say it now."

"I'm not to good at the whole chick flick thing..." Akina cut him off.

"No way!! You're kidding me!!! Sex pot doesn't go for sappy feelings!!!?" She smiled when she heard him laughing. Jada had already hung up with Sam and was telling Akina to move it along a little faster.

"Did I ever tell you how funny you are? I understand that you two have to do this alone. Just promise me that you'll be careful and watch yourselves. Remember you have to care for two now." She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "Come back to me ok?"

"You know I will. Love ya Dean!"

"Love you too!"

"Tell Francis that I'll keep an eye on his lil' sex kitten."

"Will do. See you." She smiled and went to meet Jada.

"You ready?" She nodded and they passed through the shinto gate. Both followed the path uphill untill they came to the alter they had both seen many times. Before they went any further, both turned and saw no trace of the path they had just walked. They stood in silence and took in the sight of the fog covered village that lay before them.

"Really no turning back now." Akina shook her head. "I've never seen it like this before. Have you?"

"No. I'm guessing something went wrong."

"Did Sae tell you where to meet her?"

"She said her house, but I'm not sure if she's there." They turned and made their way down another path that led into the village. The two entered the village and looked around. "Something is REALLY wrong with this." Akina said as they noticed the condition of the houses they were seeing. Jada nodded.

"So you think she's at the house?" Akina shook her head no. "If she's not there, then where is she?"

"In the Kiryu house. There." She pointed to the nearest house and went inside. "They really need to do some home repair."

"I don't think this is really the time for..." She stopped dead. Akina turned and looked in the direction Jada was looking. "What the hell is that?" There at the end of the hall, heading their way, was a little girl. From far away she seemed fine. It wasn't until she was in the light that both girls shuttered.

"I think we might want to leave now." Akina said as both girls backed away from the creepy girl. Half her face was covered by her long black hair and she was reaching out as if to grab Akina and Jada. "What do you think?"

"I think you might be right." The turned and came face to face with ANOTHER ghost that looked just like the one that they had turned from. "Not good." The twin ghost reached for the two and nearly got them. Lucky for them, Sae came from one of the room and got the twin ghost's attation away from Jada and Akina.

"RUN NOW!!! DOWN THE HALL, FIRST DOOR!!" You didn't have to tell them twice. Both girls ran down the hall and into the first room they saw. They were soon joind by their old friend. "I see you met the twins."

"Nice girls." Akina smiled and both Jada and Sae shook their heads. "It's nice to see you again, Sae." Akina said as she pulled her into a hug. Jada followed suit. "I take it something went wrong with the last one?" Sae nodded.

"Yae is back and not too happy. It seems that the ceremony was preformed wrong this time and that must have agaitated her."

"Soooo...she came back and?" Jada asked as the three sat. Before doing so, they had placed different charms by the door so that the happy twins couldn't get in.

"Something like that. Since there were no twins to preform the ritual, the priests used the Kusabi in order to hopefully calm the abyss. Unfortunally it failed. That's what I believe brought Yae back."

"That still doesn't explain what happened to the village? I mean, the last time we were here, it was fine." Jada started, but was cut of AGAIN by the pain in the ass.

"And now it seem like it's been deserted for years." Sae placed her head in her hands and both girls moved to her side. "What is it?"

"She killed them. Yae killed all the villagers and laughed the entire time. My sister murdered the ENTIRE village and I did nothing to stop her."

"There was nothing you could have done and it wasn't your sister. Yae died a long time ago. What came back isn't her." Akina tried her best to comfort Sae, but it was no use. "Can I ask you something?" Sae nodded. "We can stop this right? I mean without preforming the ritual?"

"I don't know. I do know that the villagers that were killed are angry at anyone that is living."

"I could have to you that. So you have anything that we can use against them?" Sae nodded and pulled a camera out of her bag. Akina and Jada exchanged a odd look. "And that help's how?"

"It's not a normal camera. This is called the Camera Obscura."

"You need to explain that one girl." Akina said as she began looking at this camera from all different angles. "I mean what makes this so special? It looks like any other camera."

"Well then let me expalin." Both girls nodded for her to go on. " You see, this had been passed down in my family for generations. My mother passed it onto me after I became a remaining. It's said that this has the power to see things that normal camers can't see. It also has the ability to capture spirits inside it."

"So this camera is our only weapon against pissed off village ghosts?" Sae nodded. Akina looked over at Jada. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

"There's still one problem." Sae stopped both girls from leaving the room. "Even if you do somehow manage to get rid of Yae, the only way you two can leave is to finish the ceramony."

"That's not good." Jada shook her head. "Let's just do one thing at a time here, shall we?" Akina and Sae nodded. "The abyss is still located in the Kurosawa house, in the basement. right?" Sae modded. "Our best bet is to try and sent Yae back and then we'll worry about getting out of here." Akina and Sae nodded AGAIN and the three left the room and the house without any sight of the ghost twins. They ran through the streets, making their way to the Kurosawa house.

"Ok. So this is a little easy, don't you think?" Sae said as the looked at the entrance gate to the house. Akina and Jada looked over at her. "I mean Yae killed everyone and didn't even think twice about it. So then why is it that we haven't seen her?"

"You want to send me back?" The three turned to see Yae, dressed in a bloody kimono, making her way to them. "We promised that we would be together forever. Now you want to send me back."

"Now's the time to see what this special camera can do." Sae nodded AGAIN and pulled the camera out. Yae smiled at her sister and kept advancing to them. "Any time here Sae!"

"I can't. She's still my sister." Jada looked over at Akina and knew what she ment. Akina ran straight towards Yae's spirit. "What are you doing!?"

"Shoot her with that camera if you want me to live!" Jada glanced over at Sae. Yae smiled at Akina and reached for her. "Any time now!!" 'She's not going to do it!'

"Give me that!" Jada pulled the camera from Sae's hand and aimed it at Yae. "AKINA!! GET DOWN!!" Akina was about to move out of the way, but Yae's spirit vanished. Akina stopped and turned to the two standing by the gate and shrugged.

"Where the hell did she go?" All three of them were looking all around, but they never noticed Yae comming up behind Akina.

"BEHIND YOU!!!" Akina turned and was grabbed by Yae. She began screaming as Yae began slashing away at her. Jada was about to run to help, but was stopped by someone comming from behind her. She turned around and saw Sam.

"What? How?" She was speechless.

"Later. How do we stop her?" Jada held up the camera and Sam raised a brow.

"Not much time left." Sae said as she watched as her sister slowly killed Akina.

"Then we do it my way!" Dean shouted as he started firing round after round of rock salt at Yae. She finally dropped Akina and vanished. Dean went to her side. "You alive?"

"Last time I checked. What the hell are you two doing here and why didn't you do anything?" She screamed at the brothers and the last question was directed towards Sae.

"We traced your calls." Sam said shyly. Both girls glared at him. "What? YOu didn't honestly think that we were going to sit by and hope that you made it out of what ever this is alive, did you?" Jada was about to say something, but pain in ass again.

"Why didn't you shoot her!?" Akina yelled at Sae. "That thing is no longer Yae!" She finished screaming at her and then turned to Dean. "And you! Don't think that I'm not greatful that you showed, but what the hell are you thinking comming here!?"

"You all want to send me back. I'll never go back." The five turned to see that Yae was back and she wasn't alone. The Failed Kusabi was standing at her side. "You'll never leave here."

"We should run now!" And they ran into the Kurasawa house. They ran down the winding halls and ended up in the basement where the ceremony was to take place. They sealed themselves in a room and waited for...something.

"So... Someone what to explain what's going on?" Sam asked sitting on the floor. The other joined him soon after. "And why it was such a big deal that Dean and I didn't come?" Sae looked at Akina and then Jada.

"They're not?"

"They are." Akina answered. Sae shook her head. "I guess we should explain then huh?"

"Why not." Sam and Dean leaned forward to hear better as Sae began to explain. "This village has a secret. Bigger than anything you would have imagined. You see, for some reason this town was built on top of the abyss to hell. Also, parents in the village give birth to an unusually high amout of twins. Every year, the abyss acts up, causeing death, plagues and other bad stuff to happen through out the village. Elders found out that in order to calm the abyss, a ceremony must be preformed useing the twins."

"Ok?" Jada and Akina looked at Sae and then at the brothers. "So this ceramony?" Sae nodded and continued.

"It's preformed deep within this house. Just beyond those doors." She pointed to the doors behind them. "It's called the ritual of the crimson butterfly, a ritual in which one twin kills the other." Sam and Dean looked shocked at what they had just heard. "You see here, we went by old beliefs that the twin that was born last was the oldest, letting the lesser twin be born first. After the twins preform the ritual, the younger one that dies, it's spirit is carried to heaven on the wings of a butterfly. The twin that lives is known as the remaining and is respected and feared by all the villagers."

"So that spirit is your sister?" Sam asked. Sae nodded yes. "So that means?"

"Yes. I'm a remaining. I met these two a few months after my sister and I preformed the ritual. They somehow got lost and I was going to show them the way out, but they decided to stay here for a while."

"How long was a while?"

"Four months." Akina answered with a shrug. "We became close friends with Sae here. She explained what had happened and made us sware to never tell a soul."

"And we never did." Jada smiled over at Sae.

"So then if you and your sister did this ritual thing and it worked, why is she back?"

"The one after our's. The twins that were supposed to preform it ran away and were never found. When that happens, the veiled priests pick an outsider to become a Kusabi. A person that must endure a cutting ritual in order to appease the abyss. This kusabi failed and that's what I think brought this repentance and brought Yae back."

"So how do we get out of this village?" Dean asked. The girls went silent. "Not a good answer."

"We don't."

"WHAT!?" Dean shouted as he stood. Akina stood as well. "What do you mean that we don't leave!?"

"Just what it sounded like. We can't leave until someone preforms the ritual and since you're the only set of siblings here." Akina shouted at him. "This is why we didn't want you to come! Without you here we could of figured something else out, but now!!" Dean pulled her into a hug and held her. "I don't want Sam to kill you." Akina cried into his chest.

"Sam's not going to kill me. We'll figure something out and we'll ALL get out of here." SHe sniffed and looked up at him. "What do you say we do that now?" She nooded, as did everyone else. They walked down the dark path and into the chamber where the ceramony was preformed. "So this camera can kill this ghost?"

"Yes. I'm not so sure I should be the one trusted to do that."

"Good idea." Akina said as she took the camera from Sae and passed it to Jada. "You got the honor sex kitten!"

"You still call her that?" Sae asked as they past the third set of shinto gates. Akina looked over and smiled.

"Always butter butt!" Dean and Sam gave her a weird look. "Explain it later ok?" Both nodded.

"You've all come to send me back!" The five turned and faced Yae. The failed kusabi was nowhere to be seen. "I'll kill all of you before that happens!"

"I don't think so!" Jada said as she started flashing pictures of her. Yae screamed each time she took a shot. Dean, Sam, and Sae were standing back. Akina was off to the left a little. "I don't have alot of pictures left so now would be a good time Akina!"

"Oh right!" Akina kneeled down and began reading something out of a very old book. "Watashi kyasuto temae auto oyobi reddo temae chokkou jikoku oyobi supe-su. Za kurushimi achira temae denpan kokorozashi haken temae youritsu dzuki naraku!" Yae screaming in pain as did the kusabi.

"Keep it up!" Sam screamed. Dean looked over at Akina and she looked like she was about to fall over.

"This isn't good Sam. I don't know how much longer she can keep this up."

"She'll finish it. I'm just amazed that this whole time they had a plan." Both boys turned to Sae. "What she's saying, it's an old exorsism. Straight and to the point. She's pretty much just telling them both to leave and that you two aren't going to preform the next ceramony." The three turned back to the girls. Jada ran out of film and was now at Akina's side. She had her hand placed on her shoulder and they were both speaking that last part together.

"Temae kokorozashi ri-bu kono seken konrinzai tame saihatsu." Akina and Jada shouted in unison. Yae screamed more and the kusabi burst into flames before vanishing completely.

"I may leave, but I'm taking him with me!" Yae hissed as she pointed at Dean.

"I think not." Akina turned to Jada. "You ready to finish this and go home with our men?"

"You bet!" Akina nodded and they went to it again. "Hanareru nashini sono kurenai batafurai tame michishirube temae zenbu sono sakurifaisu yuigon iiya motto hissu!!" Yae gave one final scream before being engulfed in flames and vanishing as well. Both Jada and Akina fell back onto the ground, breathing heavily. The other's were by them in seconds.

"You two alright?" Sae asked. Both girls opened their eyes and smiled. "You're alive!"

"Tired." Both said in unison. "But we can leave now." Jada finished. Sam and Dean carried the sleeping, yes the fell asleep, girls out to the shinto gate that is the entrance to the village. After placing them in the cars, they turned to Sae.

"So this is over for you now?"

She nodded. "My sister is at peace. It's a shame what she did, but even the villagers are at peace now as well. All thanks to them." The three looked back at the sleeping girls and smiled. "I never knew they were so stong when they work together."

"They're something." Dean mumbled and went to the impala. Sam said good-bye to Sae and the two cars pulled away form the gate. Sae waved one final good-bye before fading into the sunset and flying off as a crimson butterfly.

"TOGETHER FOREVER!"


	28. On Our Own Again

**Chapter 28 On our own again**

"So we're not going after the werewolves!?" Akina asked with nothing but excitement in her voice. The four were supposed to go and the little ceramony thing took the place of that. She looked over at Dean and waited for the answer. "Well?"

"No. There's something else that we have to do." Dean answered. Akina looked over at him with a raised brow. Dean glanced at her. "What? There's just something that Sam has to do."

"I heard you the first time you said it. I was wondering what it was that he has to do?" Dean gave her a sideways glance. "Not that I'm complaining that we don't have to go after the wolves, but it would be nice to know where we're going instead."

She waited for a answer that never came. "Fine then." She took out her phone and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"You know that if you want to ever see me naked, all you have to do is ask." She said with a smile while Dean glared at her. "Not really. Where are we going? Mr. Sexpot isn't telling me and I was hopeing that you would." She waited in silence for a few moments. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I'll let you know when we get there, ok?"

"Fine by me. See ya then. Bye!" She hung up and looked over at Dean, who for some reason wasn't looking at her. "Hi Dean! My names Akina! I'm new in this car and wanted to say hi!" He glanced over at her for a brief second and then turned back to the road. She let out a long breath and called Jada.

"What's up?" Jada said.

"What's up your ass today?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Do you by chance know where we're going? For some reason, some people are failing to tell me anything. I was just thinking that you might know." There was a long pause. Akina kept taking quick glances at Dean. He was just too damn focused on driving that he didn't even notice. "You still with me Jada?"

"I'm here and I don't know either. Guess we just have to wait till we get there then." Jada paused again before continueing. "Tell Dean to pull over."

"Why?" Akina was slightly confused. She knew that Jada liked driving with Sam and not just that, they were driving the civic and that was something that made Jada REAL happy. Just being near that damn car was enough to put her in a good mood. Now, she just sounds...well, Akina couldn't tell if she was pissed or sad. "Is there something that you're not telling me sex kitten?"

"I just think that it'll be better if we ride together for a while. Is that okay?"

"Oh. Sorry if I struck a nerve there man. I'll tell him. Talk to ya soon. Bye."

"Bye. Both girls hung up their phones and both cars pulled over. Neither brother said a word as the girls got into the civic together. They both exchanged looks before following the impala. Jada looked over at Akina, who was just looking out the window at the passing trees. "You alright over there? Been a little quiet for my likeing." Akina turned to her friend.

"What the hell is going on with those two? One minute they're all blah blah blah, and now it's like they don't want us around. What the blue hell is going on inside either of their heads?" Akina screamed for no reason that it made Jada slightly jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just, I just wanna know what's going on."

"I know how you feel, but untill they want to share, we'll just have to wait." Akina nodded just as Jada's phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Take the next right, drive for about three miles, take a left and then the second right. I'll meet you there." And whoever it was hung up.

"Fine. No good-bye." Jada huffed as she placed the phone back in her bag.

"And that was?" Akina asked as she climbed into the back to try and get some sleep. "You gonna answer?"

"I don't know who it was. Who ever it was wants us to meet him somewhere." She answered as she glanced back at her friend. "Should we go? I mean there not exactly being very nice now." Jada said refering to the two big meanies in the impala.

"I think we should. If it's a guy, maybe we can have a little fun huh?" Jada smiled as Akina snuggled up in her blanket. "Just let those them get ahead of you a ways and then go where ever he said." Jada nodded and put in.."DO NOT PUT IN KEISHA COLE!!"

"Sometimes I hate the fact that you're a telepath." Akina let out a slight laugh. "How about KRZ?"

"I'm good with that. You think that homie likes that kind of music?"

"Don't think so." Jada answered as she began to slow down. She could still see the lights of the impala pretty well so the brothers were still too close.

"Maybe if homie liked that kind of music, he would play more." Akina mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Jada nodded again as she kept an eye on the tail lights. A hour later she could no longer make them out. She followed the man's directions and when she saw the last turn she was to make. she thought that it was a good time to wake Akina. She glanced back at her and she was fast asleep. Jada looked around for something to throw at her to wake her up and the only thing she had was her purse. "Good enough." She took another look at her sleeping friend and smiled. She threw the purse behind her and laughed when she heard Akina cursing.

"What the hell was that!?" Akina screamed as she sat up, rubbing her head. "That was a mean way to wake me up. I thought that maybe you were sitting on me for how heavy that was. What do you have in that thing?" She finished as she climbed back into the front. Jada smiled in her direction and then Akina realized that they weren't moving. "We here?"

"Yep. And did you call me fat?" Jada looked over at her and Akina smiled. "That's a yes." Both girls got out and stood next to the car. "You think they know we're gone?"

"You didn't get a call or anything?" Jada shook her head no. Akina started looking around. "Hey Jada?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Jada walked over and stood next to her. "It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"You are." Both girls wirled around to face a man that looked to be in his mid to late 40's. "I'm glad you came. There's something that I need your help with and you both alone." Akina and Jada exchanged looks.

"So when are you planning on telling us just who you are?" Jada asked. Both girls were ready for anything this man would throw at them, but deep inside, both knew that they could trust him. The man smiled at them and motioned for them to follow him down a path and into a near-by house. "Again, who is you?" Akina looked over at her friend just as the man did. "What?"

"Did you just ask, 'who is you'?" Akina asked with a raised brow. Jada smiled and nodded. Both turned back to the man once again. "She's right though, who are you?"

"My name is Earl..."

"Oh!! I love that show!! Funny as hell!!!" Akina screamed, making both Jada and Earl jump. "Sorry, but it is a good show." Jada shook her head.

"You can continue. I promise she'll keep her mouth shut." She said as she looked over at her friend. Akina was sitting on a crappy blue chair in what they figured what the living room. Jada sat on a wooden chair not too far away from her, while Earl sat on a couch next to the wall.

"Like I said. Names Earl and I was sent here by a friend of mine. I have a little problem and he said that you two might be able to help me." Once again the girls exchanged looks. "I also have some information about this demon you're hunting." Both heads shot up and four eyes were burning a hole throught this poor mans head. "I know that you're searching for it, just as those guys that you're with are. I thought that if you helped me, I can tell you everything that I know. Sounds like an even trade to me."

"I have to agree with you, but is it worth while info?" Jada asked. Akina still hasn't blinked and was still stareing at Earl. He noticed and smiled.

"Not very trusting are you?" Akina shook her head. "Thought so. If it means anything, John Winchester is the one that said you can help." Jada stared at him wide-eyed. Akina almost fell on her ass.

"You know Jonny boy?" Akina finally said. Earl nodded.

"You see, I met him and his boys when I was younger and better. They helped me with a werewolf problem I had." Akina scoffed at the sound of the word werewolf. "What was that for?"

"She hates werewolves. Please continue." Jada gave Akina a look that told her to shut her mouth and Earl started again.

"So, John said that if I ever needed help again to just call him and that's what I did. Why he pointed me in your direction, I don't know. All I know is that you two are my last chance at a normal life." Akina looked from him to Jada. She knew that Jada wanted a normal life above anything else. "Can you help me or not?"

"You still haven't told us the problem that you need help with." Earl was about to continue, but 'Don't Fear the Reaper' cut him off. "That likes doing that to people!" She laughed as she answered her interupting phone. "What up home-slice?"

"If I was to ask you where you ran off to this time, would you tell me without me having to beg?" Akina smiled at her friend and went outside to talk.

"Nice to know that you still want to talk to me, Dean. Thought for a while there that you hated me."

"You know that I don't hate you." Akina rolled her eyes as she kicked a rock into the woods. "One minute you two were right behind us and then next you were gone."

"It took you long enough to realize that we were gone." Dead silence. "Thought so. Look, we just need some time to do things ourselves. We'll meet up with you two later and yes, we promise we'll be safe."

"So you're leaving us? Why?" Cue the eye rolling again with Akina. "If either Sam or me did something wrong, just tell me."

"It's personal ok. I'll call you every so often to let you know I'm alright. Right now I have to go though. Just let Sam know that I'll look after sex kitten ok."

"So you ARE leaving us. Why?"

"Dean. I really can't explain now ok. I'm going to hang up now and I'll call you soon. Bye." She closed her phone and went back into the house. She saw the look on Jada's face and knew that Sam must have called. Jada shook her head and ask Earl if he would finish what he had to say. "SON OF A BITCH!!" Akina yelled out of nowhere. She got up and stood next to Jada.

"What was that about?" Jada asked. Akina gave her a sideways glance, but never took her eyes off Earl. "You gonna answer me or just stand there looking at him?"

"He was bitten by a werewolf." Akina hissed. Jada turned to look at him as well. Both girls pulled their weapons. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right here?" Earl held his hands infront of him as to show that he wasn't going to harm them.

"This is what I need your help with. I know that if the master werewolf was to die, then I would change back."

"So then why don't you go and kill him? Why do you need our help?" Jada asked as she relaxed a bit.

"I don't try and tap into the wolf powers. I want to remain as human as possible. I'm nowhere near strong enough to kill him on my own. That's why I called John and asked him for help. He was busy with his own hunt so he told me about you."

"So John knew what you are and he let you live?" Akina was still poised and ready to kill him. Jada on the other hand, still had her gun out, but she held it at her side. "Well?"

"John and I are old friends. Even thought I was bitten, which I want to know how you knew, he still wouldn't of killed me. Now will you help me or are you going to kill me instead?" Jada looked over to see what Akina was thinking. Akina looked at her friend and lowered her weapons.

"We'll help, but if you even once try to hurt either of us, I won't hesatate to kill you in the most painful way known to man." Jada smiled at Akina's little comment and looked over at a VERY scared Earl. "You're safe until you try something so you can breath again." She said with a chuckle and sat down. Jada and Earl followed her lead.

"So what do you know about this head wolf?"

"Not much. I know that he and his pack live somewhere around here, but other than that, nothing."

"FIgures that this wasn't going to be easy." Jada said with a roll of the eyes. Akina lost it. "What's so funny?"

"Do you have any idea how much we roll our eyes? I mean damn." She started laughing and Jada joined in. Earl just shook his head. "So let's go." Akina said as she jumped to her feet. Jada stood as well.

"You're going after this thing now?" Both girls nodded as they made their way to the door. "You know that it's a full moon tonight right?" Both stopped and turned to him. "You didn't know."

"Nope. Looks like we need to lock you up big boy." Akina took out her hand cuffs and walk to him. "Don't need you trying to kill us so soon."

"I understand. I already made a nice cage downstairs to lock myself in."

"How long ago were you bitten?" Jada asked as the three made their way to the basement.

"Three weeks ago. I knew that this was going to be the first full moon and I didn't want to risk killing someone."

"At least you thought about that." They walked into a small room. "Nice place you got here. You renting?" Earl smiled and shook his head. "Too bad. Sexpot and I can have some fun down here." Earl glanced over at Jada and she smiled. After the girls checked the cage to make sure that it was sturdy, they locked it and Jada placed the key in her pocket.

"So you can't get out now, right?" Jada's question was answered with a nod. She then turned to Akina, who was still looking around the room. "I think we might want to go and kill this thing now. What do ya say?"

"Do you think that homie would like this place or no?" Jada shook her head.

"I doubt it. Homie likes the sunlight and hates mold." Akina nodded and turned around.

"Huh. Let's go then. You stay and be a good doggy." Earl let out a slight laugh and the girls left the room. No sooner than they got outside, both of their phones rang. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"You think they planned that?" Jada asked as she answered it. "Hello Sammy." She looked over at Akina.

"Not a chance. Dean's not that smart." She looked at her phone and put it up to her ear. "You know that I didn't mean that right?" Jada laughed at her friend and Akina gave her the finger. "How you been sexpot?"

Sam and Jada talking here

"Hello Sammy." Jada walked off and sat on the hood of the civic. She looked over and saw that Akina was sitting on the pourch, looking like she was about to say something really cocky to Dean. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?"

"It's fine, but we just talked a little while ago. You miss me that much?"

"Yes." Jada smiled at the thought that she was loved and missed by someone OTHER than Akina. "So what are you two working on?"

"Akina's favorite."

"HA! Werewolves! She pissed?" Jada laughed before answering.

"Not as much as I thought she would. Then again, we still haven't faught any so she might just be holding back until then. I can't really talk that long here Sam. We need to do this one as soon as we can."

"You do know that if we were there, it'll get done alot sooner." Jada was pictureing that sweet smile that she knew was plastered on Sam's face now. "I'm sorry Jada." That pulled her out of her thoughts REAL fast.

"For what?"

"Not talking to you about what was going on. This is the first anniversary of Jessica's death and I was in one of those moods. I didn't mean to drive you away or make you mad."

"You didn't. I knew that something was up and when you were ready to talk, you would of said something. I just thought that after our run in with Yae and Sae, that Akina and I just need some time to ourselves. We spent our entire lives together and yet we still need that female bonding time. You know what I mean?" There was a moment pause.

"I think that I do. You guys being careful?" Jada thought about that for a second.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you are, but Akina's a different matter all together." Both started laughing. "Just be safe and give me a call every now and then to let me know that you're safe alright?"

"You know I will. I have to go now. Tonights a full moon and I really want to be prepaired for the wolves. Love you Sam."

"Love you too Jada."

"Can I ask you one more thing before I go?"

"Sure. What is it?" Sam sounded very interested and Jada just couldn't help it.

"Will you be homie's friend? He doesn't have many and I think that you'll make a great one." Jada smiled as she thought of what Sam looked like. She knew that he had that so cute lost face and that made her laugh.

"Akina mentioned something like that to me before. What the hell is this homie thing all about?"

"I'm taking that as a yes. Love ya Sammy!" She flipped her phone closed as she wiped the tear from her eye. Not a sad tear, but a happy one. God she loved Sam and couldn't wait till they were all together again. She continued to sit on the car until Akina was finished and she hoped it would be soon.

Akina and Dean talking

"How ya been sexpot!?" She pretty much screamed into the phone.

"Do you have to yell? Hurts my ears."

"Baby. So what do you wanna talk about?" Akina was twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she spoke. She glanced over and saw that Jada was sitting on the car, having a loving conversation with Stinky. "You gonna answer Sven or not?"

"Just wondering what you were up too. Nothing big. So what are you up to?"

"About to go after and kill fuzzy critters...AGAIN." She said as she bit her lower lip. Man she HATES werewolves. "It's not funny servent. I hate those damn things." She said as soon as she heard Dean laughing at her.

"Sorry. Do you remember that that was the first thing that you said when we first met?" She thought for a second and smiled. "You remember, don't you?"

"Sure do love slave. I also remember Jada trying to run you down like a dog."

"So do I. About these wolves?"

"No way. I'm not telling you a thing so that you can track where they are and come help. Jada and I can handle this alone."

"I wasn't thinking that." Akina smiled as she started kicking another rock. "Maybe I was, but so what? I can't help it if I'm worried about you three. And don't think that it's just me, Sam's worried too."

"I'm sure that Jada is putting Stinky in his place as we speak. I have to go soon Dean. Full moon brings out the freaks."

"Didn't I meet you on a full moon?" Akina raised her brow. She knew what he ment and she let a laugh escape her lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I think you might be right. Damn me and my freakyness." Both started laughing, but Akina knew that it was time to go. "I have to go man. Werewolves aren't going to kill themselves. Would make life a little better if they did though."

"Don't I know it. I'll let you go then. Just don't forget to call and tell me that you're safe."

"I would never do such a thing." She fakingly gasped. "I'll take care of both of us so don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You just rest up. When I get back I'm going to make you sorry that you left me behind." She said with a smile.

"But I didn't..."

"Love you too Sven!" And she hung up. Akina made her way over to Jada and together they got their weapons out of the trunk. "We going back when we're finished with this?" Jada lifted her head and looked at Akina.

"If you want to. I know that I do."

"Ah! Miss little Stinky already? That's so darn sweet!"

"Bite m...Nevermind." Akina gave her a hell of a smile. "Ok. We have to go that way. That's where Earl said that he thinks the wolves lair is."

"Pretty crappy directions. Go that way and hope you find it. I hate him already." Akina said as the two girls made their way into the woods. "What time is it?"

"Um...ten thirty. Why?"

"Feeding time I guess." Jada stopped and looked over at her friend. Akina pointed infront of her. There, bathed in the moonlight, were four werewolves. They spotted the leader as he was the biggest and ugliest one there.

"Well this just sucks." Akina nodded as the wolves formed a circled around the two.

"There is a brightside to this Jada."

"That would be?" Jada asked as the two now stood back to back.

"Maybe they want to be homies new friends. You know how he just loves to play." Jada smiled.

"I know that. I also know of your love for these things" She felt Akina nodded. "What do you say with get this over with as soon as we can and get back to our men."

"I say you have a plan there." The fight was on.


	29. Means To An End

**Chapter 29 Means to an end**

The two friends were out matched by the werewolves and were barley able to stay on their feet. Breathing hard and barley able to see straight, Jada managed to dodge the werewolve's latest attempt to kill her. Akina was trying to hold her own, but wasn't doing so well.

"I...think that...we...might be in...trouble." Jada said trying to catch her breath. Her and Akina were once again standing back to back. "We...need to think...of a better plan."

"I...know that." The two did manage to kill one of them, but they were more organizied that they thought. The remaining three were prepairing to attack again. "We need to think of something now!" She looked back at Jada.

"I think I have an idea. Just follow my lead." Akina nodded and waited. She didn't realize what her friend was planning until it was too late. Jada ran and took the wolves attation off Akina. All three ran after her, fogetting all about Akina.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Akina yelled as she took off after Jada and the werewolves. She pulled out her elbow blades and ran as fast as she could. That's when she noticed that there were only two wolves chaseing her friend. Akina stopped and looked around. "I know that you're here. Stop hiding and come out." She turned to see one of the werewolves emerge from the bushes. "What? Didn't think I can count or something?" The thing growled at her and charged. She braced herself for the impact that this wolf would make and when it hit her, it sent her crashing to the ground with such force that she lost her breath. It clawed and snarled, trying to get at her, but she managed to keep it's mouth just out of striking distance. 'Not good! So not good!' She thought as she wrestled with it. It sliced at her shoulder and managed to get her face with it's claws. Blood was flowing down her face and she was fighting just to stay awake. "JADA!" It was the only thing she could do. Call to her friend in hopes that she would be able to help. "HELP!!!!"

"She can not help you." The werewolf backed off the minute Akina heard that voice. She lifted her head to see the demon. He was just standing there, smiling at her. Akina looked around and saw Jada laying at his feet. She saw that her chest was rising and falling so she was alive.

"So it was you." The demon nodded. "I knew it. And that man?"

"He was no one important. Not that he matters now anyways. I got what I wanted so he's no longer needed. Now get some sleep. You're both going to need every ounce of your energy for what I have planned for you." With that last comment, Akina lost her battle to stay awake and she fell into a welcomed world of darkness.

Sam and Dean

"It's been three days and nothing. You don't think that they're..." Sam started asking his brother, but the look he got from Dean shut him up.

"They're fine. I know they are." Dean was trying to convince himself of that, but he knew deep down that something was wrong with the girls. He was drumming along to Metallica with Sam watching his every movement. "What is it Sam?"

"If they are fine, why haven't they called? I mean didn't they both sware that they would call and let us know they're safe?" Dean nodded at his baby brothers question. "I think that we shoud go look for them."

"We don't even know where they went. I mean, where would we even start?" Sam took out his laptop and began searching for something that Dean couldn't see. "What are you looking for?"

"They said they were going after werewolves, right?" Dean nodded. "Well, all we have to do is find something that fit's a werewolf's hunting pattern. That would be a pretty good place to start if you ask me."

"So stop talking and start looking. The sooner you find a pattern, the sooner we can find them." Sam started searching for anything that would lead the brother to the wolves the girls were hunting. Dean had checked them into a small motel and both planned on staying there until they found something that pointed them in Jada and Akina's directions. Sam looked through so many web sites and articals, he thought that his eyes were about to fall out.

"I don't get this. I've searched everthing I could find and got nothing. No strange deaths, no mutalations, nothing at all." Sam said as he rested his back against the wooden chair. Dean was sitting across from him, reading the paper. "We've got nothing Dean. No clue on where to begin looking for them."

"Not true Sammy. I think I found something." Sam leaned in to see exactly what Dean was looking at. "Here." He handed Sam the paper he had been reading. Sam began reading and smiled at his brother, who smiled back. "I think that's where we start." The two packed up and left that night, driving all the way to a run down town in Utah. They drove non-stop and reached their destanation in two days. They got out of the impala and were standing infront of a giant hospital.

"So this is the place?" Sam asked turning to Dean. He nodded and got out the news artical. Local man by the name of Earl Allen Parker, was arrested in connection with the deaths of four local women. All four of these women were brutally murdered by Mr. Parker in a two day period of time. Mr. Parked admitted to the killings saying that he was a werewolf and that during the first night of the full moon, he changed and killed the four. Mr. Parker is also being investigated in the disapperence of six other women. He is currently being help at the Paskadero State Mental Hospital. "You don't think that he killed them, do you?"

"I don't know Sam, but I do know that we need to talk to this Earl guy as soon as possible." Sam nodded and followed his brother into the hospital. They walked up to the front desk where they spoke to a male nurse. "Good afternoon. I'm Vince Cordts and this is my partner Jared Laskey. We're working the missing persons case that involves Mr. Parker. We believe that he is a patient here and we need to speak with him." Dean explained to the man as he and Sam flashed him their fake ID's. The male nurse looked at them and buzzed the brother's in.

"He'll be in the TV room now. It's down the hall, third door on the right. Take your time. That guy is a real piece of work." The nurse said as Sam and Dean entered the hall. The both thanked the man and continued down the hall. They passed along of mentally unstable people on their way to the TV room. The entered the room and saw that there was only one person there so they figured that he was Earl.

"Escuse me. Are you Earl Parker?" Dean asked as they approached the man. He looked up at them and nodded.

"What do you want?" Dean and Sam sat across from him. Earl was cuffed to the table he was sitting at so the chance of him getting up and leaving before the brothers asked him what they wanted was slim to none.

"We're working on your case involving the missing girls." Sam explained. Earl kept looking from Sam to Dean and Dean to Sam. "We know that you know something about them. It would really help you if you would just tell us where they are."

"I can't do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're all dead." Dean glanced over at Sam and signed.

"Look. I'm going to cut right to the chase here. We know that you seem to think that you're a werewolf and we believe you." Dean was loseing his patients. All he wanted to do was find Akina and Jada. He could care less if this man was sane or not.

"You believe me? I doubt that." Dean leaned forward.

"We know that you know where those missing girls are and we believe that two very good friends of our might be two of them. Now you can either tell us where they are or I can make you tell me. Take your pick." Sam looked at his brother. It's true that Dean was pissed and Sam couldn't blame him. He wanted to find them as soon as possible too, he just didn't think that threatining the crazy man was the way to go about it.

"I told you, friend or not, they're all dead. If you two persue this than you'll join them." Dean nodded and stood up. Sam glanced at him, but followed his lead. He turned to leave, but all Dean did was grab poor Earl by the throat and hit him as hard as he could.

"Dean!" Sam yelled without thinking. Dean didn't even flinch. He kept hitting Earl over and over. The strange thing is that it didn't even seem like anyone noticed or if they did, they didn't care because no one stopped him. "What are you doing man!?"

"He know's where they are and if he won't tell us on his own, I'll beat it out of him!"

"You can't do this! Stop it! I know that you're worried about them, but killing him isn't going to help us find them!" Sam was trying to calm his brother down, but it wasn't working. Dean was hell bent on finding the girls that were now family to him and if that ment killing Earl to find them, so be it. Dean hit him over and over again. Nothing Sam said or did could stop him.

"The woods!" Earl managed to get out as Dean hit him.

"What?" He asked not sure if he heard him right.

"Only three of them are still alive. They're in a small house in the woods just north of here." Dean looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Where at?"

"Take the main road for about a mile. After that take a right, drive for about three miles after that, take a left and then the second right. That's where you'll find the house and the remaining girls."

"Our two friends. Are they there? Names are Jada and Akina." Earl looked up at the Winchesters. "They are, aren't they?" Sam asked.

"If he didn't kill them already, then yes. They were the ones he wanted above all the others." Without asking another question, Dean dropped the bloody man and both boys ran out of the hospital and to the car. Dean followed the directions that Earl had giving them and sure enough, there was the house. More importantly, there was the civic. The brother's looked at each other and got out. They went to the trunk and armed themselves before going into the house. It was near dark when they got onto the porch. They tried looking throught the windows, but they were all boarded up. Neither saw or heard anything, so Sam carefully and slowly opened the front door as Dean watched his back. He pushed it open and both walked inside. The smell of rotting flesh hit them both hard and they had to hold back the breakfast they are that morning from comming back up. They searched the rooms and found no trace of the missing girls. The did happen to find two sleeping werewolves and killed them both before they had the chance to wake up and kill them. The only place left was the basement. The two cautiously walked down the steps and when they made it to the bottom is when they saw the three remaining women. The one they didn't know was already dead and from the look and smell, had been that way for a while.

"Dean." Sam whispered. Dean looked at him and he motioned to Jada and Akina, who were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

"Damn it!" Dean silently cursed as the two made there way over to them. "Akina? Look at me." Dean whispered as he softly patted her face. She let out a quiet moan and opened her eyes. "Evening." Dean said with a slight smile. She smiled back, but that faded soon after.

"Jada?" She whispered as Dean cut her down. "Is she alive?" Dean looked over and saw Sam cutting her down. Sam nodded at him. "Is she?"

"She's alive, yes. We have to get you two out of here and quick." Dean was about to pick her up, but was thrown against the wall. Same thing happened to Sam.

"He's back." Was the last thing Akina said before she past out again. Dean looked over at her and then at his brother. A shadow to his left caught his eye, but before he could turn, he was being raised into the air by some invisable force. He saw that the same thing was happening to Sam.

"So nice of you two to join us. It's been a long time." The man smiled at the Winchesters as they were tied up just as the girls had been. Jada and Akina were moved to a cage off to the side. "Come to save your little girlfriends huh? Afraid that's not going to happen the way you planned."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean spat at him. The man walked over to him and as soon as he was in the light, it was clear exactly who he was. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Oh Dean! You remember me! I'm flattered. Even after all this time, you still remember me." The demon said with a smile. Sam looked right into his eyes with such hatred that you could of killed someone with that feeling alone. The demon turned to Sam and smiled. "Nice to see you again too Sammy."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh! Now don't be so mean. Just because I killed your mother and your first lover is no reason to hate me." The demon said as he got right in Sam's face.

"Get the hell away from him!" Dean yelled. He was trying to get the demon's attation away from his little brother. The demon turned to Dean and smiled.

"What's the matter Dean? Think that I might just harm baby brother like I did your girlfriend and her baby.?" Dean's eyes went wide as the mentiong that this thing did something to his unborn child. It almost seemed as if the demon senced it. "Don't worry. They're both alive...for now."

"If you touch either of them again, I will tear you apart with my bare hands." Dean hissed at the demon that stood before him. This cause the demons smile to fade.

"I'm not planning on killing none of them yet. But how long that stays that way depends on you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked. He was afraid that his older brother might say something that could get them all killed by this thing. The demon turned to Sam and smiled even wider than before.

"You have something that I want Sammy boy. If you give it to me, I'll let them all live." Dean and Sam stared at the demon in shock. "Take your time and think about it. I wouldn't take too long though. I might just get hungry and feed on that little life that's snuggled inside her." The demon said as he pointed at Akina. This only pissed Dean off more and made him want to kill this thing more than ever.

"What do you want from me?"

"That power inside you. You give it to me and I'll let them go. Your brother and all"

"What happens to me?" The demon smiled at Sam's question and that was all the answer Sam needed. "I thought so."

"Don't even think about it! No way are you dying here!" Dean yelled at his brother. The demon just stood back and watched. "There has to be something else."

"Take whatever you want, just let them go." Sam said as he put his head down. The demon walked up to him and smiled more, if that's even possible.

"Sam, no! Don't do this! Leave him alone!!" Dean screamed, but it was no use. The demon was going to take what he wanted and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. "SAM!!"

"You ready Sammy?" The demon asked. Sam nodded and the screaming began. Not just from Sam, but from Dean as well.

"SAMMY!!!"


	30. Combined Powers

**Chapter 30 Combined Powers**

"SAMMY!!" Dean screamed as the demon drained the power from his little brother's body. Sam was cunvulsing in pain and screaming so loud that it would wake the dead. "PLEASE!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Dean begged. The pain that was etched on Sam's face was tearing Dean apart. He just felt so helpless. His brother was in danger, was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help him. Dean struggled against the chains that held him, but it was all in vain.

"You know, maybe if you let me do this all those years ago, Jessica might still be alive." The demon laughed as Sam continued to scream. "I do have to admit, this is fun!"

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Dean spat as he tried to free himself. He saw that Jada was awake and he was thankful that she was facing away from Sam. Bad enough he had to watch. No need for her to see this too. Akina was still out of it.

"What the hell is going on?" Jada asked as she looked around the room. "Akina, are you ok?" She tried to turn to see her friend and at that point she caught a glimps of Sam and Dean. "Sam!?"

"Oh! Look who's awake! Just in time to see the bast part." The demon smirked and the pain that Sam was feeling bacame more intense. "I think that I gave little Sammy a boo boo." Jada looked over at Dean and saw the tears in his eyes.

'Don't worry Jada. Sam's going to be fine.' Jada's tried to turn her head to look at Akina, but it was no use. 'It's me girl. I have a plan so just bare with me ok?' Akina thought. Jada nodded. Dean saw her nod and gave her a puzzled look. All she had to do is smile and nod at him and that was enough to tell him that everything was going to be ok. 'Sam can you hear me?'

'A...Akina?' Sam thought through the pain. It was too much and the screaming began again.

'Listen to me. I'm going to help you through this, but you have to try your best to block this pain.'

'I can't. It's just to much! It hurts too much.' Sam thought with tears in his eyes. The demon was loosing his patience. To him, this shoud have been over already.

"Why the hell is this taking so long? Oh well, more pain and fun for me!" The demon smiled over at dean again. Even though he knew it was useless, Dean still struggled with the chains. All that mattered to him was helping his brother and friends. That and killing this fricken demon.

'Sam, you have to try. I can't help unless you fight the pain. I know you're strong enough. You can do this.' Akina thought. She was awake, but never once opened her eyes. She wanted everyone there to still think that she was out cold. She felt the pain that Sam was feeling lessin. 'Good. Brace yourself for this and just remember to breath.'

'O...k.' Sam thought. He was focused on blocking out the pain and attempting to breath normally. 'What are you planning?'

'A way to save us all. Ready?'

'As ever.' Akina began chanting something in latin so low that no one heard her. She kept at it untill Sam was surrounded by a golden light.

"What the?" Dean and the demon said at the same time. "What's going on?" The demon looked over at Akina and saw what she was doing. "I don't think so! That's not going to save you this time!" He ran over to her, but was blocked by the same golden light that was surrounding her and Jada. "Gotten stronger I see. Well, do you have enough to save him as well?" The demon asked as he made his way to Dean.

"No, but we do! You touch his brother and I will kill you!" Dean and the demon turned their gaze to Sam. He was staring right at the demon, a grin spread across his face. "Why don't you try to take his powers now?"

"She's calling all of you, isn't she?" Sam nodded at the things question. "So the bitch figured it out huh?"

"Guess so. We're all here now. All of us are ready to fight you." Dean looked over at his brother as he spoke. Sure, he looked like Sam, but that voice wasn't Sam. The demon looked at Sam and then over at Akina.

"She can't keep this up for long." He laughed. Sam laughed back.

"Maybe not. We just have to make sure we kill you before her strength runs out. Simple as that." Jada and Dean just watched and listened to what was going on around them. Both were a little tied up at the moment and couldn't do anything anyways. Jada was too busy listening to Akina's breathing to really give a damn what was happening.

"Akina? Are you alright?" No answer. All Jada got was more latin, slight wimpering and heavy breathing. "Not good." The demon and Sam were standing face to face.

"Let's see just how strong you think you are." Sam said. The demon backed away.

"I think that'll have to wait for a better time." The demon smiled and Akina screamed. Everyone, but Sam turned to her. She continued screaming and her head snapped back with such force that Dean and Jada thought that it might be broken. She continued screaming latin and the glow around Sam became so bright that no one could see. "That's my cue to leave." And the demon vanished.

"AKINA!" Jada screamed at her. "You have to stop this now! You're going to kill yourself!" Akina screaming stopped and her head fell forward. The glow disappeared and Sam fell to his knees, breathing hard. Dean looked down at his brother with worry filled eyes.

"Sammy?" Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother. "Sammy are you alright?" His head fell again as he tried to slow his breathing.

"It's Sam." Dean smiled as he brother stood up. Jada smiled as well, but was trying to see how Akina was.

"I'm fine Jada." Akina said not bothering to lift her head.

"Oh thank god." Jada released the breath she was holding and looked over at the brothers. Sam was trying to pick the lock to the chains. "Sam!" Sam looked over at her and she nodded to the key that was hanging on the wall. Sam smiled and unchained Dean useing the key. After he freed Dean, the two went over and untied the girls. Both were pretty beat up, but other than that, they were fine.

"How you holding up?" Dean asked as he helped Akina to her feet. She smiled at him and nearly fell on her ass. "Woah!"

"Sorry. Tired. That takes alot out of me." Dean nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. He more or less carried her out of the house with Sam and Jada following behind. Dean placed a sleeping Akina in the back seat of the impala and turned to his brother.

"No way I'm leaving my car here." Jada said before Dean even got a word out. "And yes, I'm perfectly fine to drive thank you." She said with a nod. Dean and Sam smiled at her. Dean looked over at her.

"What the hell happened in there?" Jada looked at the ground before answering.

"Let her tell you that." Dean accepted her answer and went to get into the impala. "Dean." He turned to Jada. "Let her tell you only if she wants to. Don't push her with this one okay?"

"Why not?"

"Just trust me. She's a little wary of this thing." Sam looked at his brother and nodded for him to agree.

"I won't pry then. I'll let her tell us when she's ready." Sam and Jada got into the civic, Jada driving, and Dean followed them out. All four of them shared a room just incase anything was to happen. They all slept into the late afternoon the next day. Dean went to get something eat as Sam looked for something for them to hunt. Jada was in the shower and Akina was sitting across from Sam, staring at him and it was starting to freak him out.

"Something you want?" She gave him a wide smile. "Didn't I tell you that I hate it when you do that." She nodded and smiled more. Sam rolled his eyes.

"As much as I hate to say this Sammy..." She paused. Sam looked at her and saw that her face went from that goofy grin to a very serious one.

"What is it?"

"Promise that you won't get mad." He raised his brow.

"Promise. Now what is it?"

"We need to go back to Kansas. Something's wrong there and we need to help. It has something to do with Jessica and your mother." Jada came out and saw the look on both of their faces.

"Something wrong guys?" She asked as she sat on the bed and dried her hair. Akina nodded, but Sam never took his eyes off her. Dean walked in and felt the tension in the room.

"Soooooo." He drew that out a little longer than he intended. He looked at Akina and Sam and saw that they were locked in some kind of staring contest. He glanced at Jada and she shrugged. "Someone wanna mention what's going on? Anyone?"

"Akina here seems to think that something's wrong in Kansas that involves mom and Jess." Sam said not taking his eyes off Akina.

"I don't think, I know. We need to go and help." Dean turned to her with a look of disbelief. Akina rolled her eyes and began to explain. "Last night in that house, what I did."

"Yeah." Dean said as he sat on the bed next to Jada.

"Well, it involves calling the spirits of the people the demon killed and I'm going to explain so Dean, don't interupt. You see, a little while after that thing killed my family and I found out that I have telepathy, I was looking for a way to kill it. I stumbled upon a type of latin prayer. It let's someone with certain 'gifts' to call certain spirits. In this case, I was able to call your mother and Jessica to come and help. They were able to, well for lack of a better term, invade your body Sam and give you a little extra kick."

"What do you mean by 'kick'? Sam asked leaning forward.

"You know that if you lean in any closer, we might kiss. As much as I would love that, I doubt that Dean would." She smiled and so did her. "A kick to your own gift. I get that the whole vision thing isn't very scary, but with the right amout of power added to it, it's enough to kill the demon." Dean stood up and sat back down next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey sex slave! I know what you're about to ask and the answer is that I lent him some of the power that I have."

"So you gave him some of your telepathy?" Akina nodded. "How the hell is that possible?"

"Are you kidding? Look at what we do. Why woundn't it be possible?"

"She's done it before too." Jada spoke up. "The first time she nearly died because she used so much of her energy." Dean turned to see Akina shoving his last glazed donut in her mouth.

"I said no more glazed donuts for you. What? You think I was kidding?" Dean shook his head.

"Ok. So what made this time different? How come now you're fine when then you almost died?" Sam asked.

"I had your power as well. The first time it was just me and this time is was both of us. Now the way I see it is that if you can controll that gift of your's and if you combind it with mine like we did last night, then it might just be enough to kill it."

"You think?" Sam asked. She nodded and turned to Dean.

"We still need to got back to Lawerence though and as soon as possible. Whatever I felt last night has something to do with Jessica and it's not good."

"But Jess died in California. Why go back to Kansas?" Dean asked as he got up to get his coffee.

"I don't know. All I know is that that's where we have to go." The other's nodded and started packing. Akina just sat there watching them. "You all look so sexay when you're working!" She said with a smile. Jada and Sam each threw a shirt at her while Dean tossed her whole bag at her. "That was mean Dean! HAHAHA!!! Look how I rhymed!! I'm great!!"

"Well oh great one..." Dean said, but Akina cut him off real quick.

"Am I the Rock now?" She asked with a smile as she stood to help pack. Dean looked at her with a raised brow. "You know out of everything, I would have figured you would watch wrestling."

"No. He watches Oprah." Sam said with a smile. Dean glared at him just as Jada and him ran out to the car. Dean turned to look at a smiling Akina.

"Not a word or you'll be walking to Kansas." Akina opened her mouth. "I'm not kidding." She smiled and closed her mouth. "Let's go then." She followed him outside. Her and Sam would be riding together. She needed to talk to him again about how she was feeling and the other's understood. They were on the road for about twenty minutes.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Drive up next to Dean would ya?" Sam gave her a sideways glance and saw her writting something on a big sheet of paper.

"What are you writting?" She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and drove a little faster till they were driving next to the impala. Sam beeped the horn and Dean and Jada looked over and saw a piece of paper that Akina was pressing against the window. Jada started laughing so hard she thought she might pee her pants. Dean looked a little mad. Akina was almost dying. Sam looked normal and that's only because he didn't read it yet. Dean called her one the phone.

"Hello. Miss Akina Lee speaking."

"You know that's not funny right?"

"Look over at Jada will ya?" Dean looked over and saw her face was beat red from laughing. He then went back to the phone. "That means it's funny."

"You can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Just take me on Oprah and we can talk about it." She heard the click and turned to Sam. "He hung up on me."

"What did you write on that?" She smiled and showed him the paper. He read it and started laughing so hard he swerved.

"Damn Sam!! Learn how to drive will ya."

"You're so mean."

"I know." She threw the paper in the back and sat back, closeing her eyes. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive."

"I thought you wanted to talk." She opened one eye and looked at him.

"I just wanted to tease Dean and thought it would be safer doing it in here. Plus, it's more fun driving with you Sammy boy." Sam smiled as she fell asleep. They drove behind the impala for a while before pulling over so that Sam can get some sleep. Akina drove, listening to Sam talking in his sleep about Jada. Some pretty perverted shit too. She smiled and pulled out a recorder. "Sorry Francis." She said with a grin and continued driving to their next hunt.


	31. Bathroom Break

**Chapter 31 Bathroom Break With Francis and Georgina**

"Sammy, if I lick your nose, will you be mad?" Akina asked Sam as he slept in the car. These two had stopped at a rest stop so that Akina could use the 'potty' as she put it. She called Jada and Dean and told them that they'll just meet them at Missouries'. "You know that if you don't answer, sleeping or not, I'm going to do it anyways." Sam mumbled and rolled over the best he could. "Fine then." She shrugged and leaned in closer to him.

"If you even think about licking my nose, I am going to hurt you." She jumped back when Sam's eyes opened and he smiled at her. He stretched, looked over at her, and laughed. He then looked around and back at her. "Where are we?"

"That wasn't funny Sam! You scared the poopy out of me! Never and I mean NEVER pretend to be sleeping when I'm that close to your face. Not nice." She smiled at him and got out of the car. He followed her. "If you have to use the little boys room, do it now. No more stops till we hit Lawerence and another spoon hits my head." She called to him as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Did you say that I scared the poopy out of you?" She turned and nodded. "You sounded like a three year old."

"Well then get your ass over here and change me before I get a rash." She said back as she placed her hands on her hips. Sam took a few steps twords her.

"There is no way that I'm touching your dirty diper."

"But Sammy, I made a poopy in my pants and I smell! Change me!" She pretended to cry and stomp her feet. Sam was trying to hold back his laughter. She no longer embaressed him, instead he just went along with everything and it was fun. "Please Sammy. Sven's not going to be too happy if I show up for our tea party smelling like liquid poo." She pouted. A elderly couple were watching them from a bench under some trees.

"You're a big girl now, Georginia." Akina raised a brow at the name he had just givin her. "No go into that bathroom and don't come out untill you're smelling like roses and don't leave your dirty diper in your bag like you did last time. You stunk up the car for days!"

"You're a big fart head!" She said as she stomped into the bathroom. Sam looked over at the old couple and smiled.

"Kids." He said as he went inside the gas station to get something for them to eat. Akina joined him a few minutes later and smiled at him.

"Never thought you'd go along with that! I'm so proud of you Sam." She said as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes. Sam smiled and payed for their stuff. "And you got me Mt. Dew! I might just get rid of Dean and steal you from Jada!" She wrapped her arm around his neck as they walked back to the car. She tossed him the keys and got in. "You drive. Gorgina's sleepy."

"Georgina screwed up." She nodded at him and rested her head against the window as they pulled away from the gas station.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell did Georgina come from anyways?" She looked over at him and he smiled.

"At first I was thinking about calling you Ethel or Ingred, but they sounded too old. That was the next one that popped into my head."

"Nice. Just wake me when we get there." Sam nodded and she closed her eyes. "Sam?"

"What is it Georgina?" They both laughed.

"Jada told me that you wanted to be homies friend. Is that true?" She smiled at him and he just stared at her.

"What is the deal with this homie thing?" Her and Jada have been talking about this homie not having any friends and wanting to play, but neither Sam nor Dean knew what they were talking about.

"Long story. So you wanna be his friend or not?" Sam rolled his eyes before looking at her again. "Well?"

"Why not. I'll be homies friend."

"YAY!!! Homie has a friend!!" Akina screamed. Sam jumped. "Sorry." She said as she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jada and Dean. Tell them we're almost there. Then I'm going to sleep." She smiled as Jada answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam said that he would be homies friend!"

"Really!? That's great!" Jada said with such fake excitement that it made Akina laugh. "Where are you at?"

"Um..." She looked around for a sign telling them where they were. She spotted one and then started talking again. "We're about two hours away from the border of Kansas. Where are you?"

"Missouris' waiting for you two." Akina looked over at Sam. "What the hell is taking you so long? I get that you stopped to use the bathroom, but did it REALLY take you THAT long?"

"Sammy wouldn't change my diper! Blame us being late on him." She smiled over at Sam who was watching her talk on the phone. "Watch the road Sam. You kill us and I'm going to have to kill you." They both smiled and she went back to her phone. "We'll be there soon. Just no kinky sex with Sven!" She hung up. "They're already at Missouris' and I was hopeing that we didn't have to see her this time."

"What? Don't like getting hit with a spoon?"

"Are you kidding me!? I still have a lump from the last time we saw her." She said as she rubbed her head. "I sware that old woman is crazier that a shit house rat." Sam glanced over at her. "What? No normal lady would keep hitting me with a spoon over and over again."

"You have a point there. Just get some sleep ok. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe I'll have Missouri wake you." Her eyes shot open and she looked at him. He was smiling at her.

"You know that if you were to do that, she'll use a spoon to wake me up."

"I know and I was kidding. Go to bed."

"Yes daddy. Where's my teddy bear?"

"I threw it away at the gas station."

"You're mean! Night Sammy." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Sam glanced at her and smiled.

"Night Akina." He then continued to drive back home, back to Kansas.


	32. Spoons And Old Lovers

**Chapter 32 Spoons and Old Lovers**

Sam woke Akina just as they pulled up infront of Missouris'. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before getting out. She looked up at the house and then back at Sam.

"Thank god. I honestly thought that you were going to have that crazy old woman wake me up." Sam smiled at her as they walked up to the door.

"You think that I could be that mean to you?"

"Good point. You knock." Sam rolled his eyes and Akina hid behind him when the door opened.

"Where is that girl that keeps calling me old!?" Sam looked scared as he glanced over his shoulder at Akina. "Move out of the way Sam."

"Don't you move Francis. You're the only thing keeping that new bump from forming on my head." Akina said as she held onto Sam's shirt for dear life. Sam kept looking from her to a spoon armed Missouri. He saw Jada and Dean standing inside the house laughing at the mess he had gotten himself into.

"A little help here." He pleaded with his brother and his girlfriend. They both laughed and shook their head's no. "I hate you both."

"I'm pregnant you old nut. I don't think it's very nice that you're threatining to hit me with that!"

"Oh no you didn't! You didn't just call me a old nut?" Akina nodded and stuck her tongue out at the psychic. Missouri looked right in Sam's eyes. "Boy, unless you want some of this spoon, I suggest that you move out of the way and go stand with your brother and girlfriend." Sam swallowed hard and looked back at Akina.

"Don't do it Sammy." She pleaded to him. He gave her his 'I'm sorry' smile and ran into the house. "Damn you Sam!"

"Sorry." Sam apoligized as he stood next to Dean.

"OW!! THAT HURT YOU NUTJOB!!!" There was a moment pause, then the whack sound, and then another ow. Dean, Jada, and Sam were leaning around the corner trying to see what was going on. They all peeked out just in time to come face to face with a VERY pissed Akina. "You're all going to get it." She hissed as she sat in the chair closest to the window.

"That should teach you to talk about your elders." Akina was about to open her mouth untill Missouri raised the spoon. Her mouth snapped shut as the other's sat down. "Now. What brings you back here?"

"Well..." Sam started, but Jada cut him off.

"Akina has the ability to summon the spirits of all the people the demon killed and now she seems to think that something is wrong here that involves their mother and Jessica." Everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Dude. You said that all in one breath. My god. What have Sam and you been doing that you don't need to take a breath for that long?" Akina asked. She heard a little chuckle from Dean and a scoff from Missouri. "I didn't mean it like that you perverts."

"Yes you did." Dean mentioned. Akina glared at him. "Sorry."

"Oh what I would do to you if we were alone." Akina threatened with a smile. Missouri looked at her and hit her with the spoon again. "OW!! What the hell was that for?"

"Those thoughts. A lady shouldn't be thinking stuff like that." Akina rubbed her head as she stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom. I might be bleeding since you keep hitting me in the same spot." She walked out of the room and up the stairs. She used the bathroom and was washing her hands. She splashed some water on her face and looked at her reflection. That soon faded and she was looking at the face of a young, blonde woman.

"You all have to leave before it's too late." She spoke so softly that Akina had to almost strain to hear her. "It's comming for him. You must run now! We'll hold it back as long as we can, but there's not much time left."

"Who's comming? Who is it after? Who are you?" She looked at the woman and then it hit. "You're Jessica, aren't you?" The girl nodded. "I don't understand. Why would I have this strong feeling to come here only to find out that it's some kind of trap?"

"It's what he wanted. What happened at that house in the woods, that was nothing. You and Sam have to power to kill hi mand end this war once and for all and he knows it. He's going to use everything he can against you. You must fight whatever he throws at you and you must end this, for all our sake." Akina shook her head. She still didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"When's he comming and who does he want?"

"Soon and you know that he wants Sam. You can't beat him alone. You need Sam and he needs you. You're each other's strength. That's why you two get along so well."

"So you and all the other will help in this fight, right?" The girl nodded.

"We will do all we can, but for right now, you all must run till the time comes."

"You're the one that wanted me to come here?" Jessica nodded again. "But why? If this is all you wanted to tell me and if it's not safe for us here, why tell me to come here?"

"It's the only place I can come to. It's the only place I can talk to you."

"What about Mary? Sam and Dean's mom. Is she here too?" Jess nodded again. "You nod alot."

"Sorry." Jess said with a smile. "She's not here exactly. Go to their old home. In the attic there is a spot on the left wall, a piece of the wall comes out. Behind it is a envelope that they need to get. Go there, get that,and leave as soon as possible."

"Got ya!" Akina said with a thumbs up as Jessica's image faded. Akina threw the door open and ran downstairs and into the living room. She flew so fast that everyone jumped when she entered. "We...have...to ...go...to...your...old...house." She was trying to catch her breath. Dean was up and standing next to her just incase she fell over.

"Why do we have to fo there?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"There's...something...there...for you." She was starting to breath normally again. "In the attic. We have to get it and leave this town as soon as we can." Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. You all know what I mean. "Well, stop standing there thinking of my fine ass and let's go."

"I don't get why we came..." Dean was interupted by a familiar ow.

"Will you stop doing that!!" Akina yelled as she rubbed her head where Missouri just hit it. "I didn't even do anything this time."

"Don't cus in my house." Missouri said as she waved her spoon in Akina's direction.

"Can we just go and leave. Please." Akina sounded so desperate that no one argued with her. The four went to the cars and waved goodbye to Missouri. Jada and Akina rode together, leaving the brother's alone this time.

"So what was that all about?" Jada asked as she glanced over at her friend. She looked scared. Like she saw or knew something that she never wanted to know. "Akina, what is it?"

"It was Jessica. She said that the demon was comming for Sam and that we, meaning him and me, were the only ones that can kill it. We just have to get this envelope and leave before it's too late."

"To late for what? If you two can kill it, they why run?" Akina was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Akina, it's John." Akina was a little shocked to hear his voice. "Look, I know that you're all in Lawerence. What I don't know is why you're there."

"It's a long story. Meet us at the motel and we'll explain everything."

"Ok. The Dew Drop Inn. Meet me there when you're finished doing whatever you're doing."

"Will do Johnny boy."

"One more thing. How's my grand-kid doing?" Akina smiled when she heard the joy in John's voice.

"Fine and dandy. The gas isn't that bad this time."

"And my boys and Jada?"

"Everyone's fine John. We'll see you at the motel and don't stink up the bathroom or you'll have to answer to me." She started laughing hearing him laugh. Jada just rolled her eyes and Akina hung up. She called Dean to tell him about John. He just said okay as they pulled up to their old house. Akina wasted no time, she ran up and started pounding on the door. She jumped at the sound of thunder in the distance. It wasn't very late so there was no way that Jenny was sleeping. She was just hopeing she was home. The last thing she wanted to do was break in.

"You know it would have been nice to maybe call before comming here and pounding on the door." Dean said in a cocky tone as he, Sam, and Jada joined her on the porch. The wind starting picking up and Akina felt something different about it.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Sam blurted out as he looked up at the sky.

"It's not a storm." All eyes on Akina. She turned and looked right at Dean. "You have to leave. I'll get whatever's here, but you two have to go." Dean raised a brow.

"What do you mean, us two?"

"Sam and I have to stay here for the time being."

"What!?" All three said in unison. Akina smiled and shook her head.

"Look, Jess said something about him and me being strong enough to..."

"You spoke to Jess?" Sam interupted.

"Yes. In the mirror in Missouris' bathroom. Listen, she said that you and I can kill this demon, but we need to get what's in this house and get stronger in order to do that. She also said that it's comming for someone tonight and that's why we have to leave and that's why we don't have time for this." She kicked in the door and ran upstairs so fast that it took the others a minute to realize that she wasn't there.

"AKINA!!" Jada screamed as she ran up the stairs after her. Lucky for them Jenny wasn't home. They all made it to the attic to see Akina pull out the envelope.

"We have to go NOW!" She more or less pushed them out of the door and our of the house. They got in the cars and left just as the rain started. Sam insisted on riding with Akina so that she would tell him EVERYTHING that Jess said to her in the bathroom. Jada and Dean were driving infront of them in the impala.

"So you think that this storm is the demon?" He asked as they drove towords the town exit. She nodded and handed him the envelope.

"Open it and see what it is." She pretty much ordered. He tore it open and a letter fell out. "Well, read it!"

Sam read the letter out loud, "If you are reading this then most likely I wasn't able to stop him. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this now because of me. I do know that you have powerful alies that will be needed if you want to survive the upcomming battle. John, I'm not sure if it's you that found this or one of the boy's, but I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me than none of this would be happening. I just let it go to far and we paid the price. I can't explain now what I mean, but there will be a time when I can. Dean, my oldest son. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. You need to watch out for your brother and make sure that you keep him safe no matter what. It's really important that you do that. Sam, I'm so sorry for what you have gone through so far in your short life and for what you're going to go through in the future. You'll always be my baby and I love you so much. There is another reason that I'm writting this. There's a book at the local library in Lawerence. It's hidden in the back. You NEED to find that book. It'll tell you how to control your gifts and help them grow so that you and Akina can use them to end this fight. I love you all so much and I'm so sorry for what I have done. Untill we see each other again. I love you. Mary." Sam finished reading and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't know that it was from your mother." Akina was crying as well. She felt horrible.

"It's not your fault. So, we need to get this book and then go meet dad." Akina nodded. The wind outside began to pick up to the point where she had a hard time keeping the car on the road. SHe and Sam were watching Dean drive and it looked like he was haveing no problems at all.

"Uh Sam."

"Yeah." He looked over at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It might have been a bad idea for us to ride together." She said as tears started running down her face.

"Why's that?" Before she had the chance to answer, a eighteen wheeler slammed into the passenger side of the civic, pushing the smaller car right off the road. Dean saw what happend in the rear view mirror and slammed on his breaks. Neither him or Jada bothered turning the car around. Both go out and ran to the civic. Dean checked the driver of the eighteen wheeler and found him dead. He went over to where Jada was looking inside the car. She called 911 and was talking to the operator. Dean looked inside and turned to throw up.

"My god."


	33. A Million To One

**Chapter 33 A million to one**

The sounds of the sirens were deafening as Dean and Jada waited to hear a sign that Sam and Akina were still alive. There was so much blood on the inside of the car that even one paramedic threw up when he saw it. Dean was holding Jada when the medic's managed to pull his brother and girlfriend from the twisted body of the car. Neither one looked so good. Dean could barly make out Sam's face under all the blood. His left arm was twisted in an ackward position and it made a sickening crack when the medic popped it back into place. They had already placed a breathing tube in each of their mouths so that they could breath. Neither were breathing on their own. The two watched as Sam and Akina were placed in different helicopters. The hospital was a good ways away and the medic's were afraid that they might lose them if they drove. Dean and Jada wasted no time in driving there. The two arrived shortly after Sam and Akina. They walked into choas. Doctors and nurses running around, screaming things that Dean and Jada didn't understand. Something about blood pressure and shit like that. Dean and Jada sat on the far side of the room and prepaired for a long wait.

"You think that they're going to be okay?" Jada asked as she watched Dean pace back and forth. He stopped for a moment fo look at her.

"They're going to be fine. I just wish that truck driver was alive just so I can kill him." Dean balled his fist. All he wanted to do was hit someone or something. God help the poor person that had to tell them if Sam and Akina died. After about fourty minutes, all the chaos died down and the hospital was quiet. Dean continued to pace and Jada continued to stare at the floor. "What the hell is taking them so long?" Dean finally screamed as he threw his arms in the air. Jada lifted her head and looked at him.

"Maybe we should go find someone to tell us what's up with them." She all but whispered. Dean nodded and both went through the big doors. They were wondering around looking for a doctor, a nurse, or someone, but found no one that knew of Sam and Akina conditions.

"There you two are!" Dean and Jada turned around quickly to see a doctor running towards them. "I've been looking for you for twenty minutes."

"What? What is it!?" Dean jumped in his face. Jada just looked at him and waited for news. "Well?"

"Calm down and follow me. I'll take you to see them." Both nodded and followed him down the hall. The were in the Intensive Care Unit before they knew it. "There right in there. We managed to get them the same room."

"So how are they?" Jada finally spoke up. The doctor looked at her and then back to Dean. Both were waiting for his answer.

"I'm afraid that it's not good. You see, most of the damage to their bodies is head related. Sure, they have some broken bones and internal injuries, but it's the head trauma that has us concerned." Dean and Jada just watched him.

"But they're alive?" The doctor nodded and both gave a relieved breath. They felt relief, that is untill the doctor continued.

"You both have to listen to me. The chances of them pulling through this are slim. Around a million to one and as you can tell, there not good odds. Right now, both are in a coma and not responding to anything. Another bad sign."

"What do you mean, not responding? If they're in coma's what do you expect them to respond to?" Dean asked as he tried to calm his temper. He was pissed. Pissed at the driver that hit the car and sent them here. Pissed at this doctor that told them that the chances weren't good. He was just pissed.

"What I mean is that they feel nothing. Normally, people still respond to pain and other stimulants. They don't. I do have some good news."

"What!?" Both said with eagerness.

"The baby." Dean almost forgotten the baby. Oh my god! Was there a chance that his child was still alive? "It's perfectly fine."

"So then what happens to it if Akina doesn't wake up?" Jada asked. The doctor looked at her and shook his head.

"You the father?" He asked pointing to Dean. He nodded and the doc continued. "What we can do is up to you then. Even if she doesn't wake up then there is a chance that the baby will survive. We just have to keep her bodt alive untill she's ready to be born."

"You're telling me that I might have to use her body as a human incubator!?" Dean yelled stepping to the doctor. "There's no way that's going to happen! She waking up! Her and my brother!"

"DEAN!" Jada yelled seeing just how mad he was getting. He stopped and looked at her. "We both know that they're going to wake up, but threatening this doctor isn't going to make that happen any sooner." She looked from Dean, who calmed down and was now leaning against the wall, to the doctor. "Can we see them?"

"Sure. Stay as long as you want. I already informed the night shift that you'll be here." She smiled and shook his hand before going into the room.

"Sorry doc. I'm just a little on edge here." Dean apoligized as he, too shook his hand.

"No need to be sorry. They're your family. I would probably act the same way. I'll let you know if there are any changes."

"Thanks." And Dean went inside. He saw that Jada pulled up a chair and was sitting in between Akina and Sam. He pulled up another one and sat next to her. She turned her head and looked at him. "They're going to be alright."

General POV with Sam and Akina

"What the hell!!? Akina yelled as she wandered around the white room. "This is insane and where the hell am I!!?

"Akina?" She turned to see Sam running at her. She started running to him and embraced him when they met. "You ok?"

"Fine, you?"

"Never better, but where are we?" They let go of one another and looked around.

"I have no idea. One minute we're talking in the car and the next I wake up here." Sam looked down at her. "What?"

"Do you remember what happened? I mean before we got here?" She thought about it and shook her head no. "Yeah. Me either."

"You were in an accident." Both turned to see a blonde haired woman standing infront of them.

"Hey! I know you!" Akina screamed as she pointed. Sam was just staring at her, mouth wide open. Akina looked over at him and smiled. "You wanna close that hole now?"

"Sorry. Jess, is that really you?" She nodded. "But how?"

"I'm here to guide you and nothing more."

"Guide us to what and where are we and what kinda of accident and what..."

"I think that's enough with the questions Georgina." She looked up and smiled. They heard a light chuckle from Jessica.

"I'll explain everything. Just follow me." She turned to walk away with Sam and Akina close behind.

"So that's your old girlfriend?" Sam nodded, but never took his eyes off Jess. "She's hot man." Jess stopped and turned to them. What's up homie!? Akina said with a smile. Both Jess and Sam smiled as well.

"The demon is trying to stop you. He's the one that cause that driver to hit you and that's why you're here. Dean and Jada are both fine and waiting for you to wake up. Right now you're both inbetween life and death. Not quite alive and not quite dead."

"Ok. So you just explained where we are and how we got here. So what's with this guiding thing?" The three sat under a tree and they listened as Jess explained.

"The night that I died, the demon told me something. He said that you were the key to ending all this Sam. The key to ending all the pain, but that you can't do it alone. He mentioned you too, Akina. He said that you were ment to help Sam and that he would stop at nothing to keep you apart."

"He failed in that one now didn't he?" The all smiled again. "OH MY GOD!!!"

"What!?" Sam asked looking at her. Akina looked down and then at Jess.

"The baby?" Jess smiled and placed her hand on Akina's shoulder. Akina calmed down the moment Jess touched her.

"She's fine and she will be fine." Akina smiled at the thought of having another girl. 'Dean's gonna be so happy!' "Now back to what I was saying because we don't have alot of time here. You two need to become stronger together. Akina, you're stonger that Sam, no doubt about that, but this will only work when you work together. Now the only way to do that is with the book Mary mentioned in that letter. You two are the only one's that know what that letter said." Sam looked at her with a raised brow. "It kinda blew away after the truck hit you. That's not the point. You need to get that book. It will help you I promise." She stood up and Sam and Akina followed her lead. "I have to go now, but before I do." She turned to Sam.

"I get the hint. I'll just wait over there." She pointed to her left and ran that way. Sam turned to face Jess.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." She smiled and wiped the tear from his eye.

"I do know Sam, but I need you to move on. I know about Jada and your love for her. I also know how you're afraid to let her in completly because you're afraid of what might happen to her."

"How?"

"I just know. You need to let me go Sam. I'm gone and not comming back. The time that we had together waas great and I'll never forget it, but you have a chance to be truely happy. Stop thinking of all the bad stuff that MIGHT happen and focus on all the good stuff that IS happening."

"You always were the bossy one."

"I know. There's something else Sam. Your mother was supposed to be here too." Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Then where is she?"

"She just couldn't make it. I'm sorry Sam, she really wanted to come, but something just happened." Sam smiled and nodded.

"So how do we get back?"

"You'll be back before you know it." She kissed his cheek and turned to walk away. "So you'll be happy now?"

"I'll do my best. I still love you Jess."

"I know Sam and I love you too." And she was gone. Sam smiled and walked over to where Akina was sitting.

"Now wasn't that the most beautiful thing I have even seen" She said with a grin. "You're so sweet Francis."

"What can I say, just that great I guess."

"Uh so how do we get back? She tell you that?" Sam looked over at her. "Please tell me that's a yes."

"She just said that we'll be back before we know it." Sam said as he rested his back against the tree. Yes, there was a tree where they were.

"Perfect!" Akina gruffed as she leaned against Sam's chest.

General POV with Dean and Jada

Dean and Jada watched over them dat and night. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Sam and Akina were going to wake up and they both wanted to be there when they did. When they had to shower or whatnot, one always stayed behind, just in case. Dean was just getting back from the cafateria when the doctor came in.

"Anything?" The doctor shook his head at Jada's question.

"I'm sorry, but there's been no change in either if their conditions. I told you when they came in that the chances were slim and this just proves it." The doctor looked from Dean to Jada and then down at Sam and Akina. In the time that they've been there, the only change was that the scratches and other marks they had were slowly healing and fading, but the head trauma showed no signs of healing. Jada was leaning against Dean for some kind of support. "Now I mean no disrespect but I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Have you thought about what you might do if they never woke up?" Dean looked at this man hard. He knew what he was talking about and he knew that Jada knew. Dean was about to respond until some yelling in the hall caught their attation.

"You can't stop me from going in!! Just tell me what room their in!!" Dean looked over at Jada and then made his way to the door.

"Dad!" John looked up and at his oldest son. "Their in here." John nodded and ran to the room. HE looked down at Sam's motionless body and shook his head.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he turned his attation to Akina. "Is the baby?"

"The baby's fine. There was an accident and a truck hit the civic they were driving." John nodded and looked up at the doctor.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"I was just explaining their conditions to them and I'm afraid that it's not good news." The doctor was interupted by a still very angry Dean.

"He was just asking what we are going to do if they never wake up." John looked at Dean and then back at the doctor.

"They're going to wake up, no doubt about that." He took a few steps twords the nervous doctor. Hey, John was a big man and when he's upset that just makes it worse. "And if you even think that we're just going to give up on them you've got another thing comming. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back unless you have something good to tell us." Without a word, the doctor nodded and left. John turned and looked at the two shocked people still looking at him. "What? Don't tell me that you two weren't thinking the same thing."

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to scare the shit out of the poor man. He was only doing his job." Jada explained as she sat in the chair next to Sam and held his hand.

"Was it the demon?" John asked Dean.

"It might have been. Akina said that she was talking to Jess and that we had to get something from our old house that could help Sam control his power and make them strong enough to kill the thing. We just left the house and were driving out of town when they were hit. Sam had the envelope with him and I looked for it after wards and found no trace of it."

"So you mean to tell me that the only people that know what was in that envelope are laying in coma's?" John asked. Dean nodded and he sat next to Akina. John ran his hands through his hair and headed for the door. "I'm going to get some coffee. You two want any?" Both nodded and John left.

"They look so helpless." Jada said outloud, not really meaning to. Dean looked over at her. "This isn't supposed to be this way. All we want is a normal life and now they might not get that chance. This isn't fair!" Dean went over to where Jada was a wee bit hysterical and held her. "Why did this have to happen to us? What the hell did we do to deserve this life? What did they ever do to deserve to be laying here, fighting to stay alive? We go around helping people and this is what we get in return! What the hell man!?"

"It's going to be ok. I wish that I had answers for you, but I don't" Jada turned around and looked into Dean's eyes. "All we can do right now is be here for them and be here when they wake up. Just talk to them and hope that they hear us and come back to us." Dean wiped the tears from Jada's eyes. He gently held her head in his hands. "Soon this is all going to seem like a bad dream." Jada smiled at him.

"I know. It's just that..." Before she could finish, Dean pressed his lips against her's. It shocked her to say the least. The kiss only lasted for a second or two before Dean pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Jada just looked at the ground. "It's just that with all that's happening, I just."

"I know and you're babbling." Jada looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "It's going to be okay. I know that." Dean nodded and looked over at his brother and girlfriend. That's when John came back in the room, coffee in hand. Both Jada and Dean jumped when the heard him.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he handed out the coffee. Jada looked over at Dean.

"Nope."

"Nothing." John looked from his son to Jada.

"Okay. Why don't you two go get some sleep. You both look like hell. I'll stay here with them and call if anything happens. An yes, that's a order." After a minute or two, they left and went back to the motel to sleep. John sat next to his youngest boy's bed and ran his hand through Sam's hair. "I still think you should cut this." He said with a smile, but the smile soon faded and was replaced by tears. "I can't lose you Sammy. I jsut can't. Not after looseing Mary. You can fight this I know you can." He stopped and looked over at Akina. "You two. No telling what Dean'll do if you both die. Besides, I like you and want you around for a while." He smiled when he thought of the first time he ever met her. "You both have to wake up. You two have to fight in this war and god, I can't lose anymore people that I love. I just can't do it anymore." At that moment, John broke down. Every emotion that he had been holding in came out. Tears flowed down his face like a river.

"John." His head shot up and turned behind him. "Hello John."

"Mary?" She nodded. "Is it really you?"

"Yes John. I need to tell you something and there's isn't much time. You need to get the book."

"What book?"

"It's the only thing that will help Sam with his powers. It's located at the local library here. You must get it before they do." John nodded. Mary walked up until she was standing right in front of John. She reached out and touched his face. John's hand came up and was resting on top of her's. "I miss you so much John. The time is comming for you to end this, but you can't do it alone."

"I know that. I miss you too Mary. I just haven't been the same since.." Mary lowered her head.

"Everything's going to be ok John, but you need to let them fight along side you. You HAVE to let them fight with you. All of them. The final fight isn't for a while so you have time. I'm afraid that I don't."

"You have to leave then?" She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much John. Take care of our boys, the girls too. In the future, they'll all need you for your strength. Be there for them." John nodded and Mary faded.

"I love you Mary." John said before turning back to Sam and Akina, who were now looking at him. John looked between the two in shock. "Sam? Akina?" They looked over at one another. "I'm going to get a doctor." They nodded and John ran out of the room so fast that if they didn't have tubes in their mouths, both Sam and Akina would have laughed at how goofy he looked. John came back minutes later, doctor in tow and talking on the phone. The doc went over and examined both of them. John hung up with Dean and went over. "Are they alright?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but their both fine Some minor scratches and bruses, but all the head trauma, everything is gone." John let out a relieved sigh. "I'll remove those tubes if you like." Both Sam and Akina nodded and the doc removed them just as Dean and Jada walked in. They looked from Sam to Akina.

"You're alright!" Dean said as he ran to Akina. She looked up at him and gave him one of the smiles that he missed so much. He bend down and kissed her forehead.

"I don't think so." He looked her in the eyes and she smiled wider. "Gimme some lovin Sven!" And the makeout session began. Jada closed the curtains so that they would have some privicey and went to Sam.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I feel fine. What the hell happened?" Jada looked over at John.

"You don't remember?" Sam shook his head.

"I remember going to our old house and getting that envelope. I some what remember a truck, but after that, it's all a blur."

"The book!!" John yelled making everyone look at him. Dean even moved the curtain, only to move it back a second later when he saw everything was ok. "Mary told me to get that book before they did. I'll be back later!" And John ran yet again.

"You know that man runs like a duck on crack!" Akina said through a laugh. She looked back over at Dean. "You wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

"Remind me never to die again any time soon. It's not fun." Dean smiled at her. They moved the curtain for good this time. Joihn came back a short time later with an old ass book in hand. Akina looked over at him and laughed. "So that the big bad book that we need so bad?"

"I guess so." John answered as he flipped through it. "Pity I can't make out any of it. I'll run it over to Bobby's when you two are well enough to leave."

"Or you can do it now." Everyone looked at Jada. "What? From what everyone keeps saying about this book, don't you think that it'll be wise if we know what it is as soon as possible? Besides, Dean and I are here and from the way these two look, they should be able to leave soon."

"She's right dad. Just go to Bobby's now and we'll meet you there." John looked over at Sam and Jada, but never at Dean and Akina. They were probably making out again anyways.

"Okay, but be careful. Meet me their when you can."

"Will do daddy-oh!" Akina said giving him a thumbs up. John laughed and left. Sam and Akina were able to leave a month later. "So how's the car?" Akina looked over at Jada, who put her head down. "I'm sorry Jada."

"It's at Bobby's, so you can always just fix it up again." Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Jada's waist. She looked up at him and smiled. "Untill then, we all just ride together." Sam and Jada got into the back as Dean went over to the drivers side. He stopped for a second and looked at Akina before she got in.

"Oh Dean! I have something that I have to tell you." Dean looked at her and raised his brow. "I know about the kiss." She smiled and got in the car. Dean swallowed hard. "You comming or not?" Akina yelled from the inside.

"It depends." He said as he opened the door and looked at her. "Are you going to kill me?" She looked over at him and smiled. "That's so not good." He got in and started the car.

"So how far is Bobby's from here?" Jada asked from the back.

"It's going to be about a day's drive if we make no stops." Sam answered. He noticed the way Dean kept looking at Akina. "Something wrong there you two?"

"Nope. We'll just talk about it later Dean. When we're alone." Dean glanced over at her as he pulled onto the road. 'Incase you're wondering, I'm not mad.' She thought. He looked at her with another raised brow.

'Really?' He thought back. She nodded at him and put in Blue Oyster Cult. "Good choice."

'I am going to have to punish you though.' She looked at him and gave him the biggest smile she could.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

'You'll see.'


	34. No More Cleaning

**Chapter 34 No more cleaning!!**

After Akina "punished" Dean for kissing Jada, John and Bobby began looking through that book. Bobby was able to translate some of it.

"This has to be the weirdest book I have ever read." Bobby explained as he attempted to read through it. "It looks like it's in aramaic and if that's right I'm going to have a tough time translating it." Bobby looked up at John. These two were stuck doing the research while the four youngins got to do whatever. Dean and Akina were out doing god knows what, god knows where. Jada was out working on the civic and crying everytime she saw it, Sam was watching her work and lending a hand if she needed it. He's not too good with cars. Dean and Akina came back a little after Bobby's first attempt and John put them right to work.

"Why is it that we have to do this and they don't? Doesn't seem very fair." Akina moaned as she cleaned the bathroom. Dean was stuck doing the living room and the kitchen. "This bathroom is the most disgusting thing I have ever seem." There was a brief moment of silence. "DEAN!!" Dean ran into the bathroom to see Akina sitting on the floor next to the tub.

"What is it!? Are you ok?" He asked leaning down next to her. She looked up at him with a puppy-dog face of her own.

"Is that poop? That looks alot like poop!" Akina said as she pointed to the brown spots on the edge of the toilet. Dean gave a little chuckle. "Really! You think that's what it is?"

"Let's see, brown stuff on the toilet in a bathroom. Yup. I say that's poop alright." Akina looked up at the smiling Dean.

"I'm not cleaning that!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That came out of one of your bodies and you'll have to kill me before I touch that poop." Dean laughed as he left the bathroom and a poop bitching Akina. He turned to see John and Bobby standing by the door, ready to fight.

"It's alright. She's fine." John and Bobby relaxed as Dean went past them to get outside.

"So then what was that about?" John asked before Dean left.

"I think she has a fear of poop." And Dean left. John looked over at Bobby and smiled. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. About a half hour later, Akina came out of the newley cleaned bathroom. She stopped and looked right at the two older men.

"The next time either of you take a dump and don't make it all in the toilet and if you don't clean it up, you'll PRAY for the demon to kill you." She threatened and went upstairs to take a nap, leaving John and Bobby speachless. Bobby glanced over at John.

"Did she say take a dump?" John nodded and went back to work. Bobby smiled and joined him.

Outside with Jada, Dean, and Sam

"Sam, I sware if you come near this car with that wrench, I am going to kill you with it." Jada threatened. Sam looked over at Dean, who was laughing at him. "It's not that I don't want your help, it's just that you don't know the hell you're doing and it's already in bad shape."

"I'm just trying to help." Sam said with that pathetic puppy-dog face. Jada looked up at him and felt bad for snapping at him for only trying to help.

"You know that I know you do that on purpose, right?" Sam smiled at her and Dean just laughed a little harder. Both Jada and Sam looked over at him.

"What? It's funny." Dean said as he stood up. He was sitting on the porch, watching the little car fight unfold.

"Do you think we should take it on Oprah then?" Sam said with a grin. Jada tried to cover up her laughing, but sadly failed. Dean glared at Sam and huffed back into the house to find Akina. He just made it to the living room when they heard what sounded like a rhyno, running down the stairs. There was the running and then the crashing, followed by the familar ow.

"Son of a bitch!!" Dean, John, and Bobby ran in to see what happened and found Akina at the bottom of the steps. Dean ran over to help her up. "Who the hell put that step there?"

"You alright?" John asked as Dean helped her to her feet.

"Fine and dandy Johnny boy and look." She dusted herself off and held up a piece of paper. "I was looking for something to hunt while you two try and figure out that book and look what I found." John took the paper and started reading. After he was done he passed it to Dean and looked at Akina.

"You want to go after that now? I mean you did just get out of the hospital, AGAIN."

"I know, but I can't just sit here anymore and I sure as shit don't wanna clean anymore of your poop, so let's do this." Dean finished reading it and he too, looked at her.

"Well, I'm up for it. Go see if Jada and Sam wanna go." Akina smiled, kissed his cheek, and ran out the door. Bobby looked at the two Winchesters. "What?"

"She's different, isn't she?"

"She sure is." Dean stated as he went to the backdoor. He saw Akina trying to convince Sam and Jada to go and by the looks of it, it worked. "I guess we're going then." Dean got up and went to his room to pack. Akina came in a short time later.

"You packing my stuff too slave?" She asked as she hopped on the bed. "I like my stuff folded just right. Sock, panties and all."

"Then how about you start packing them so we can leave and you don't have to clean anymore bathrooms."

"Thank the gods for that." Akina said as she kneeled on the floor, acting like she was praying. Dean smiled at her and went back to packing. The four were done in about an hour. They were standing by the door, really wanting to leave.

"You be careful now. The last thing we need is for any of you to get yourselves killed." John said as he hugged his son's.

"What daddy-o, no hug for me?" Akina said as she held out her arms as if waiting for a hug. John smiled and hugged her and Jada too. "Oh Johnny!" John laughed and said one final goodbye.

"We'll give you a call when we figure out this stupid pain in the ass." Bobby commented as he met them at the door. Akina turned to him and smiled.

"Now, now Bobby. Not nice to talk about John like that." She said as she waved her finger in his face. Dean smiled as he and Sam pushed her out the door. "But I wanted a hug from Bobby too."

"You can get a hug later." They waited at the car for Jada.

"Take care of my car and don't touch it." She scolded.

"How would you even know if we did?" Bobby asked with a grin. Jada shot him a look. "Okay, we won't touch it. Now get going, they're waiting."

"See ya!" She waved as she ran to the car. She sat in the back with Akina and did some research on the shapeshifter they were going to hunt.

"So... Where we headed?" Dean asked turning around to look at the girls. Akina looked up at him and was giving him her 'pouty' face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Akina hungry." Dean raised a brow and Sam even turned to look at her.

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Akina nodded at Sam's question. "Why?"

"Because when Akina get's hungry, Akina get's crazy." She said with a devilish smile. She turned to look at Dean. "So we stop for tasty morsals?"

"I guess. So where is this shifter again?" He looked over at Jada, who was typing away on Sam's laptop. Her's was lost in the accident.

"Florence, South Carolina." She said not looking up. Dean turned to Sam and then back to the front.

"South Carolina it is. After we stop so Akina won't kill us when we sleep, we'll make our way there." Sam and Jada nodded. Akina was gnawing on the headrest. "Stop doing that! We're getting you something to eat so stop eating my car!"

"Akina want food now! No food equals eat car!" She shot back with a smile. Sam looked back at Jada and smiled.

"You better be careful. She might turn on you next." Sam warned Jada. She nodded and Sam turned to Akina.

"Sammy?" She asked as innocently as she could. Sam looked at her.

"What?"

"I bet you taste like chicken with steak sauce." She said as she licked her lips. Sam swallowed hard and looked at Dean.

"I think she might eat me man." Dean laughed and threw a snickers at Akina. She thanked him, as did Sam, and ate the candy bar.

"Do you think that'll hold you till we find a bar or are you going to make me a only child?" Akina smiled and a piece of the snicker fell out of her mouth. She looked at it and shoved it back in it.

"Five second rule man and this might be enough. Just find a bar fast. Even Jada's begining to look good." Jada looked over at her VERY hungry friend and then at Sam.

"I'm just hopeing I taste like steak!" She said with a smile. "At least I can be...OW!!! WHAT THE HELL GIRL!!!" Jada looked down at the bite mark on her arm and then at a happy Akina.

"You don't taste like steak. You taste like Jada!" Jada and Sam rolled their eyes and Dean laughed as he put in AC/DC.

"You know, there is a bright side to her being willing to eat anything." Sam said turning around and looking at the girls.

"What might that be?" Jada asked still looking at her arm. Akina looked over at her and smiled. "It's not funny. I think you broke the skin." She looked back up at Sam. "So what's the good part?"

"She'll eat Dean's mullet rock tapes." Sam smiled at his older brother who was glaring at him.

"Not funny man. The closest bar is only ten minutes away. Sit back and shut up or I'll sick her on ya." Dean said with a smiled as he pointed to Akina. Sam turned around again and looked at her.

"Grrr ruff!"


	35. The New Jada

**Chapter 36 The new Jada**

After getting Akina something to eat, and alot of it I might add, they drove all night to make it to Florence. They took turns driving and Akina drove only after she promised that she wasn't going to eat Dean's tapes. Jada was the last one to drive as they pulled into the motel they were going to be calling home while they were here. She looked over and saw that Sam was asleep in the passenger seat and that Dean and Akina were snuggled in the back. She smiled and went to check in. She had to walk halfway across the parking lot just to get to the main office. She got two rooms and was on her way back to the car when she heard someone crying. She listened carefully and followed the sound to the back of the motel. There she saw a young girl, huddled in the corner.

"Are you alright?" She carefully approached the crying girl. She looked up at Jada with fear in her eyes. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know if you need some help." The girl wiped her tears and stood up. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, but there's something else." Jada looked at her and she seemed to be smiling. "You're the one in need of some help." Before she knew it, the bat already made contact with Jada's head, knocking her out cold. The girl smiled and took Jada underground in the sewer behind the motel. She made sure she was tied up tight before changing into her. The shifter/Jada smiled one more time before leaving.

"Guy's! Time to get up! We're at the motel." Jada/shifter knocked on the window of the impala to wake the others. Sam was the first up. He stretched and yawned.

"We're here already?" He asked as he got out of the car. Jada/shifter nodded and grabbed some of the bags.

"Wake the two love birds will ya?" Sam nodded and woke up Akina and Dean.

"What the hell Sam!?" Akina sat straight up in the back. "I was having the most kick ass dream about Johnny Depp and now I'll never..." She stopped and looked at Dean. "Hee hee. I love you!"

"Uh-huh." Dean turned to Sam. "Where's Jada?"

"Inside. She already checked us in. Let's go." The three got out and went to the room. Sam went to the one that he and Jada were sharing. After Dean and Akina got all settled, they met at Sam's. Sam already had out his laptop and was looking up anything on the shifter.

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked sitting down next to him. Akina plopped her ass next to Jada. She looked over at her.

"You alright over there? You look a little pale." Jada turned to her worried friend and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Akina smiled and nodded before turning back to Sam and Dean. "Well."

"I found this." He turned the screen so that the two girls could see. "It seems that so far there have been five attacks in that area. I think that's our best bet." Dean nodded and stood up.

"We'll go in a little. I wanna grab something to eat first." He went to the door and turned to Akina. "You want to come or stay here?" Akina smiled and hopped up.

"I'm comming with you love slave! You have the money that buys the food!" She patted Dean on the belly again and left the room.

"I hate it when she does that. You two want anything?" Jada shook her head no.

"I'll just take a burger and fries." Dean nodded and left the room. Sam looked over at Jada. "You're not really yourself today. Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I'm fine. You're fine Everything's all good so just back off!" Jada snapped at poor Sam. Sam looked at her wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you're just real quiet today and that's not like you." Jada looked over at him.

"What? I'm not allowed a day to just be quiet?" Sam was a little worried. It wasn't like Jada to have little freak out's like this. "And stop looking at me like that!" Jada got up and was about to storm out, but Dean and Akina made that a little hard. Jada slammed right into Dean, knocking him over. "What the hell!? Watch where you're going next time will ya!!" Akina watched Jada's little outburst and then her leave the room.

"What was that about? You two have a little lovers quarel or something?" Dean asked as Akina helped him up. "Thanks."

"I'm going to go talk to her. Be back soon." She turned around and left. Dean sat across from Sam and passed him his fries and burger.

"Well?" Dean asked shoving a few of Sam's fries into his mouth. "Care to tell me what that was about."

"I don't know. I just asked if she was feeling alright and she flipped on me." Sam took one bite of his burger and then both boys heard the screaming outside. They ran out and saw the girls in an all out fist fight. Sam and Dean quickly broke it up by each holding onto one girl.

"What the hell id your problem today!? You're acting like a complete bitch!!" Akina screamed as she tried to wiggle free from Sam's hold. Dean was doing his best to hold onto Jada/shifter.

"My problem!? I'm fine! I want to know what the hell your problem is!! Everyone seems to think that because I'm a little quiet that there's something wrong!"

"I think that you both need to calm down and then attempt to talk about this like human beings." Dean said as he held onto Jada tighter.

"I'm calm. I just want to know what's up with her." Akina said as she pointed to Jada. Sam let her go. "This isn't like you Jada. I know you well enough to know that. You would never flip like this."

"People change."

"Not in the course of a few hours."

"Whatever. Let me go. I'm going for a walk." Dean let her go and she stormed off down the street. Both brother's looked at a shocked Akina.

"I don't know what's going on with her, but I do know that it's something." Akina said as she walked into the room, followed by Sam and Dean. She sat down at the table and started looking up stuff on the shifter. Not ten seconds went by before her head shot up. "You don't think that's the shifter, do you?" Dean looked from her to Sam.

"You think that the shapeshifter?" Akina nodded.

"That would explain it."

"Maybe, but if she is the shifter.." Dean started, but Sam finished.

"Where's the real Jada?"

With the REAL Jada in the sewer

Jada woke up in a pitch black room. She wanted so bad to rub her head where the bat hit her, but her hands were tightly tied. "This isn't good. How the hell did I fall for that one? Man, I'm so stupid." She sat there trying to free her hands when she heard something heading her way.

"So I see you're awake. Good to know." The shifter walked up to her and backhanded her.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Jada asked as she licked the blood off her split lip.

"Nothing from you. I want the Winchesters and I thought this would be a good way to get them. Go through you to get them. Not a bad plan if I do say so." Jada smiled and nodded.. "What's so funny?"

"If it's such a great plan, then where are they?" The shifter looked hard at her and kicked her in the ribs. "I don't think they're there."

"I thought your friend was the smart ass, not you. Don't worry though. I'll get them and then kill them all." The shifter smiled and left Jada alone again.

"This is just perfect." She said aloud. "Had to wait to wake them up. Damn it!"

Motel

"So the eyes are a way to tell." Dean asked as Akina paced the room. "Aren't I the one that's normally doing that?"

"I'm just worried. I mean if that thing took Jada, then where is she and is she alive?" Akina was scared. She had no idea where her friend was. She even tried to use her telepathy, but if this Jada was the shifter, it had all her memories too. "I sware, if that thing hurt her in any way, I'm going to kill it in the most painful way known to man."

"Easy tiger. Let's worry about proving that's the shifter and finding Jada." Dean tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working.

"I'm going to find her." She was about to leave when Jada came bursting through the door, scaring the crap out of Akina.

"The shifter...it's here and it...looks like me." She told them. She was beaten up and was breathing heavely. Akina was at her side. "It knocked me out and...turned into me."

"Where is it now?" Akina asked. She glanced over at Dean and then at Sam. "What are those looks for?"

"How do we know this is the real Jada?" Dean asked getting to his feet. Akina looked at him and smiled.

"Are you kidding? Look at her. Why would the shifter do this to itself?" Akina was becomming very defensive over Jada. Her friend was hurt and these two didn't even believe this was her. "You said that we can test it by the eyes. Do that then and prove that it's the shifter." Jada looked up at her friend. Akina was too focused on convincing the brother's that this was Jada, that she was caught offguard when she attacked.

"You know how good it makes me feel that you always have my back and believe in me so much." Jada said as she held Akina. She had a rather sharp knife to her throat. Dean and Sam both had guns loaded with silver bullet's aimed at her. "Oh please. Neither of you are going to shoot me. Not when I have her." She put some pressure on the knife and created a small cut on Akina neck.

"That hurt you bitch!" Jada laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. You're all so funny."

"So if you are the shapeshifter, where's Jada?" Sam asked not lowering his gun. The look alone that Dean was giving her would have been enough to kill it. The shifter was right though. There was no way that either of them would shoot while she still had Akina.

"Like I'm just going to willingly tell you where she is or even if she's still alive."

"Oh she better be alive! For your sake!" Akina was still throwing around threats. Jada laughed and pushed the knife a little harder. "You know that if you keep doing that, I might bleed to death."

"I know that stupid!"

"So then what do you want? You just here because you think that Jada is hot or something!?" Jada laughed.

"Not exactly. What I want is you two." She said pointing at the two Winchesters. Akina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What was that for?"

"You couldn't even come up with something origional. I want to kill them! Grrr! So scary. Every bad and evil thing want's them dead for pete's sake."

"You really can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Akina shook her head.

"I'll go with you then." All eyes on Sammy boy. "Just let her go and I'll go without a fight."

"Are you insane!? You can't trust this thing. How do you know that it woun't just kill you the minute it get's far enough away?" Dean screamed. "There is no way that you're going with her."

"It does seem like a fair trade." Jada smiled and whispered in Akina's ear. "This is going to be a fun night after all." She lifted her head and looked at the youngest Winchester. "Put the gun down then and get over here."

"Sam this isn't happening. You are not going with her." Dean blocked his brother's path. Sam placed the gun on the table and walked up to Dean.

"There's no other way Dean. I know that you'll kill this thing."

"Yeah Dean." Jada yelled making Dean turn to her. "Here! Catch!" She pushed Akina right into Dean's arms. He quickly dropped the gun so that he didn't shoot her on accident. Akina lost her footing and both her and Dean fell to the floor. Jada quicky grabbed Sam and before they knew it, both were gone. Dean got up and ran to the door, but there was no sign of them.

"DAMN IT! Now what?" Dean sat at the table and placed his head in his arms. "Now it has both Jada and Sam."

"We'll find them Dean. They'll be alright and you'll be able to kill that thing." Akina said as she sat next to him. He looked at hte cut on her neck.

"This doesn't look too bad." He wiped it off with a cloth and bandaged it up. "Now onto locating those two."


	36. They're So Cute!

**Chapter 37 They're so cute**

"Ok. So I managed to narrow the search for this thing to this area." Dean said sitting across from Akina. He pushed the map to her with a giant section circled in red. Akina looked over it and then at Dean.

"You do realize that it'll take us forever to search this area, right?" Akina hated to crush Dean's hope with finding them soon, but this area was just too big for them to check on their own. "I'm sorry Dean. Really. It's to much ground to cover with it just being you and me."

"I know, but right now this is all we have to go on." Akina looked at him for a minute and smiled. "What is it?" She got up and went to her bag. She pulled out the binder that her and Jada always carry with them. Dean watched as she opened it and started reading. "What's that?"

"Nothing that important. I think that I have a way to find them." Dean raised a brow and followed her out the door. "If I do this right then it should lead us right to them."

"Should?" Dean asked running behind her. She glanced at him and nodded. "You mean that you never did this before?"

"I haven't, but Jada did. This is her deal." She stopped and sat down in the grass. Dean sat across from her. He reached for the binder, but Akina pulled it away. "Nope. Can't see. Sorry, but this isn't for your eyes." Dean gave her a questioning look, but never said anything.

"So how does that help us find them?" Akina looked up at him and smiled. She closed her eyes and just held the binder in her hands. A few moments later, a small ball of pink light appeared infront of them. Dean's eyes went wide. Akina opened her's and looked at the light. "At least we know they're alive." Dean looked from the ball of happy light to Akina.

"How does this tell you that they're alive? And more importantly, how does it help us find them?"

"Oh yee of little faith. You didn't just think Jada was a sweet piece of ass with no talent in the supernatural, did you?" Dean shook his head and the ball of light began to slowly float away. "Come on. All we have to do is follow that and it'll lead us right to them." She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him in the direction the light went. "Before you ask, the color of the light is what tells me they're alive. If it was black or red, that would have been bad."

"So what, is Jada like a witch of something?" Akina laughed so hard that she almost fell over. "I thought it was an honest question."

"Sorry and no she's not. This binder was a gift and I'll think about explaining it later. We just don't have time for it now." She stopped running and looked at Dean.

"Why not?" She smiled and pointed down at the manhole cover they were standing on. "Oh. They're in the sewer?" Akina nodded and bent down to try and remover the cover. "Need some help?"

"It'll be nice." They managed to get the cover off and went into the sewer. "This is homey."

"Why is it that whenever we fight something like this, it's always in the sewer?" Dean asked as he pulled out his gun and went deeper into the sewer.

"Maybe they like the rats." Akina spoke up causeing Dean to look at her. "What?" She shrugged. "They're sooo cute! Look!" She pointed down at the rat that was scurrying across Dean's foot. He kicked up his foot, throwing the poor thing across the room. "That wasn't very nice! I think you might have hurt it!" Akina scolded as she looked in the direction the rat flew. She saw it run the oppisate way before turning back to Dean.

"I might have hurt it? That was a rat!" Dean protested as he started walking again, Akina close behind.

"I know what it was." She stopped folloing him and smiled. He turned around and looked at her. "You're afraid of rats." She said more of a statement than a question. Dean scoffed.

"I am not."

"Don't lie. You're scared of them." Dean laughed a little and started walking again. Akina smiled wider and followed. The found a little room at the end of one of the tunnels. They got as close to the wall as they could and Dean peeked inside. He saw both Sam and Jada tied to seperate polls, but no sign of the shifter. He turned to the smiling Akina.

"They're in there, but I don't see the shapeshifter anywhere." She nodded. "And I'm not afraid of rats."

"Sure. So what's the plan?"

"I kill you two and then them." Dean and Akina turned to come face to face with Sam/shifter. He swiftly backhanded Akina and she flew into the wall. Dean tried to shoot, but the thing was too fast and got away. It somehow ended up behind him and kicked him in the ribs. Dean fell to the fround and groaned in pain. Akina was thanking Dean for the distraction so that she could untie Sam and Jada. She crawled inside and went to Sam.

"You alright Francis?" She asked as she cut the ropes. He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off his brother. Sam had a front row seat to the Dean shifter fight. "You talk to much. Go help him and I'll get Jada." She went over to untie her friend as Sam went to help Dean. "You know that you own me for saving your ass all the time." Jada looked down at Akina and smiled.

"How the hell did you find us so fast?" She asked as Akina cut the rope. She smiled and held up the binder. "I didn't think you could do that."

"I'm a gifted girl!" She announced with pride. Jada rolled her eyes as Akina handed her a gun. "Let's go help them shall we?" Jada nodded, but before she left, Akina grabbed her arm.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Dean's afraid of rats!" Jada snickered and Akina laughed. "Just thought you might wanna know so that you can help me tease him later."

"I'm game and you know it!"

"Let's go help then." The two girls ran out and saw Dean wrestling with Sam. Dean punched him just as the other Sam came into the room. Akina and Jada had their guns drawn and Dean backed up so that he was standing next to Jada. "Uh Dean."

"I know and I don't know." The three looked from one Sam to the other.

"So then how do we know which is the right Francis?" Akina asked causing both Sam's to roll their eyes.

"I can't believe that you can't tell me from this fake." One Sam yelled at them. "I mean I'm your brother man."

"He's lying! I'm your brother and that's the shifter!" The other Sam screamed. Sam one looked over at him.

"Don't try to turn them against me. I'm sure they can tell which is which. Right guys?" Sam two scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

"What the hell do we do now?" Jada asked as she looked over at Dean.

"I don't know. I can't tell which one's him."

"Let's just shoot them both then." Everyone turned to Akina. "Don't think I'm joking either. Since we don't know which one is the real Francis, then we should just shoot them both. It only makes sense."

"You're not going to kill my brother!" Dean spat. Akaina looked at him, gun still pointed at one of the Sam's.

"Why the hell not? Would you rather he kills us or that we stand here forever just waiting to see when the shifter get's bored and just tells us he's the shifter?"

"I can't believe that you're honestly thinking of just killing Sam! What the hell is wrong with you?" Both Sam's looked from Akina to Dean and back. Neither noticed that Jada was sneaking up behind them.

"Nothing's wrong with me Dean. All I'm saying is that it makes more sense to kill both of them then to let the shifter live." Dean raised a brow at her, as did the two Sam's. She smiled. "I have no idea what I just said. Any of you know? How about you sex kitten?" Dean turned to look at where Jada had just knocked out both Sam's. "HA! I knew that'll work!!"

"You're insane you know that?" Dean commented as he went to tie them up. Akina nodded and hugged Jada.

"Oh I missed you so much!! Thought you might have dieded!!" Jada smiled and looked at the Sam's.

"So we going by the eyes then?" Dean nodded this time and pulled out his flashlight. "I'll hold his eye lids open and you shine the light in it." Jada nodded and grabbed the light. Dean walked over to one of the Sam's, but before he grabbed him, he kicked out Dean's feet and sent him crashing to the ground.

"I think that might be the shifter!" Akina shouted pointing at that Sam.

"No! Dean just suprised me!!" Before he knew it, Akina pulled the trigger and shot Sam in the leg. He fell to the ground, grabbing his thigh. "Son of a bitch!! You shot me!!!" She looked over at the other Sam that was smiling. She raised the gun again and shot that Sam in the head, killing him.

"AKINA!!" Jada and Dean yelled in unison.

"What?" Akina answered. "It's not like it was the real Sam." She said as she walked over to where Sam was still holding his leg. "Sorry. I only ment to graze you. My bad."

"Your bad? You shot me!"

"In the leg. It's not like you're going to die or anything." She said as she helped him to his feet. Jada and Dean were still staring at the dead shifter on the ground. Akina helped Sam walk up to where they were standing. "You two alright?" Dean looked at her.

"How the hell did you know that wasn't Sam?" He asked pointing at the shifter. She smiled and looked up at Sam. He too smiled. "That explained nothing."

"It's not that hard to understand. I mean you're his brother and you didn't see it?" Dean shook his head. "The smile. I knew all I had to do was shoot one Sam to get a reaction out of the other. I just happened to get lucky and shoot the right Sam. Sure, I only ment to graze his leg, but oh well. No ones perfect."

"That still doen't explain everything." Jada asked as they made their way back to the entrance of the sewer. Sam was leaning on Jada, while Dean led the way and Akina picked up the rear.

"Sam has a puppy-dog sad smile. After I shot him, the shifter smile was a little evil looking." Akina explained. She stopped without the other's noticing and picked something up. She had to run to catch up with them.

"So what if you shot the shifter Sam first? Then what?" Akina looked at the ground and then at Dean.

"I guess I never thought of that." She said with a smile as she rubbed her head. Dean rolled his eyes and helped Jada lift Sam out of the sewer. "I think we should take you to the hospital to get that looked at."

"Why? It's straight through! I'm a good shot!" They piled into the car and yes, went to the hospital. Sam's leg would be fine and Akina was right. It did go straight through. They went back and packed their stuff. They all decided to stay at another motel for the night before going back to Bobby's.

"You sure your leg is alright?" Jada asked as she handed Sam a glass of water. She climbed into bed next to him and layed her head on his chest.

"It's fine. Hurt's like hell, but other than that. I still can't believe she shot me!"

"Well, if I were you, I would think of how easily she did it. I mean not even a second thought about it before pulling the trigger." She looked up at a scared Sam and laughed. "She knew what she was doing. That's why she shot you where she did. So that she knew you would survive."

"I know. You wanna know something funny?" Jada nodded and sat up. "Akina told me something while we were in the sewer."

"And that would be?" Sam smiled and hugged her.

"Count to ten." Jada gave him a puzzled look and started counting.

"I still can't believe that you shot Sam without a moment hesatation." Dean said as he walked back to the bed. Dean and Akina had the room right next to Sam and Jada.

"Oh don't be such a baby. I shot him in the leg. Not like it was HIM who got it in the head." Akina answered back as Dean layed next to her. "I'll try not to shoot him so quick next time then. Will that make you happy?"

"Very. So what do you have planned for tonight?" Dean looked at her and she had a very wide grin. "Please let whatever your thinking involve me?"

"Oh it does sex slave!" She said before grabbing him and kissing him. After a few minutes she stopped. "Close your eyes." Dean smiled and did as he was aked. "Now don't open them until I say so ok?'

"Okay." Dean grinned from ear to ear just thinking about what might be comming his way. He heard Akina get up and get something out of her bag and come back to the bed.

"I got you a little something. I just hope you like it!" She held in her laugh and slid closer to him. "Ready?"

"As ever!"

"Open them!" Dean's eyes shot open and he came face to face with a giant rat.

"What the hell was that!?" Jada asked through a laugh. Her and Sam were nearly in tears from the girly scream that had echoed through the motel seconds ago. Sure the scream was followed by cursing, but hey. Jada looked down at where Sam was laughing on the floor.

"Dean had a fear of rats and..."

"She didn't?" Sam nodded. "She did?" Sam managed to get himself back onto the bed. Sure he was still laughing, but who wouldn't? It was a EXTREMELY GIRLISH SCREAM comming from his big brother. "You want to know the shitty part about Akina doing that?"

"What might that be? Sam asked as he shut out the light.

"The ride back to Bobby's is so gonna suck." Sam thought about it for a second.

"Uh-huh." Was the only answer he had before falling asleep.


	37. Dudes Got Freaky Powers

**Chapter 38 Dudes Got Freaky Powers!!**

"It's not like the thing was THAT big." Akina proclaimed as the four walked into Bobby's house. The two older men were sitting at the table, looking through the book when they heard the argueing. "I still think it was cute."

"It wasn't cute! Nothing that nasty can be cute."

"I am!!" Akina said as she jumped up and down. Bobby and John walked into the room just to see Dean tackle Akina. "What are you doing? I'm not a rat!"

"What the hell is going on?" John asked as he pulled his son off the red head. She stuck her tongue out a him as she stood up. "And if I ever see you tackle that poor girl again, oh you don't want to know." John let a stunned Dean go and he grumbled his way into the kitchen, Akina close behind. John looked over at Sam and Jada. "What was that about?"

"Akina found out that Dean has a tiny fear of rats." Sam said with a shrug. Jada tried to hold back her snicker.

"Guy screams like a woman!" Jada couldn't help it. She broke down and started laughing when she remembered what Dean sounded like. John looked at her and then at Sam.

"She showed him a rat. Put it right next to his face and everything." Jada said through a laugh. John even laughed as he shook his head. "It was a big sucker!!"

"That's my boy. Ever the fearless warrior."

"Oh come on Dean." Akina begged as she hopped onto the counter. "You gonna be mad at me forever?" Dean looked up from his plate of spagetti and right at her. "Well are you?"

"Yes." He said flatly and started eating again. Akina rolled her eyes and left the room. She saw that Jada went outside to work on the civic so she thought to go lend a helping hand. Dean watched her leave just as Sam came in and sat next to her.

"Still mad at her?" Sam question was answered by a nod. "You know she was just playing around with you. There's no reason to stay mad at her for this long." Dean looked up at his baby brother. "You're unbelievable."

"How am I unbelievable? She shoved a big, nasty rat in my face Sam. You should have seen this sucker! I think it might have been a mutant." Sam smiled and rolled his eyes before getting up. "Where you going?"

"Just getting away from your crazy rat hating ass." He started walking to the stairs before turning back to his brother. "Get over it man. It's was only a rodent." And sam went upstairs to take a nap. Dean shook his head and looked out the window. He saw Jada working under the car while Akina sat on a stack of old tires, talking to her.

"Damn it!" Dean got up and walked outside. Akina stopped what she was saying and turned to him. "Can we talk?"

"What? You gonna scream at me again or just tackle me?"

"I'm not going to scream and I'm not going to tackle you. Now can we just talk, alone?" Akina nodded and hopped down off the tires. She followed Dean inside and into the room they were sharing for the time being.

"So what's up noodle butt?" She said happily sitting on the bed. Dean smiled and sat next to her.

"Now listen to me and listen good because chances are this isn't going to happen again any time soon." He looked over at her and saw that she had a big doofy grin on her face. He let out a small chuckle and continued. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you since we left the motel. It's just that was a real mean thing to do."

"I know and I'm sorry too." She gave him another smile. "I promise that I'll make it up to you and it won't involve a rat this time." Dean smiled back as he began kissing her. She gladley kissed back. After yet another sex session, the two went downstairs and saw...no one.

"Wonder where everyone went to." Dean kinda half mumbled to himself as he walked back into the kitchen. He looked outside and saw Jada was still working on the car, but John and Bobby were nowhere to be seen.

"DEAN!! COME HERE AND HURRY!!" Dean ran in and saw Akina bending down infront of Sam. He ran over and knelt down next to him.

"Sammy. Sam look at me." Sam lifted his head to look at Dean. "Are you okay?" He nodded and Dean and Akina helped him sit up. He began rubbing his temples in a sad attempt to stop the effects of the vision he just had. "What happened?"

"We have to go." He said as he tried to stand. Dean supported him untill they made it to the sofa. Dean sat down next to him and Akina went outside to assist Jada with the car. She figured it'll be best to leave the two alone.

"So where is it that we have to go to?"

"Someone's going to die. I saw it Dean. Something's going to kill him." Dean looked at his brother shocked. Sure he trusted these visions that Sam had, but there was something different about this one. Sam seemed scared of this.

"So how do you know that it's a vision and not some run of the mill nightmare?"

"There was something different about this one Dean. This just feel's real. We have to go and now." Sam got up and went to start packing. Dean followed his freaked out little brother. "What are you doing Dean? Start packing."

"Sam."

"What? We have to go and check this out man." Sam continued to pack his stufff as Dean watched.

"Okay so where are we headed then?" Dean asked as he too, started packing his things. Sam stopped and thought about the vision.

"Saginaw, Michigan. We have to go look for a man named Jim Miller."

"Ok woah there! Why don't we wait untill we're on the road and then you can explain the whole thing." Sam nodded and they both started packing.

Outside with Jada and Akina

"You think Sam is alright?" Jada asked as she continued to play with the engine of the car. "I can't figure this out!" Akina was watching again from the stack of tires.

"Sam'll be fine. It's just one of his vision and nothing more. They're going to see what it is though and what is it that you can't figure out?"

"Where are they going?" Akina shrugged her shoulders and continued watching. "This engine. There's something really wrong with it, but I can't seem to figure it out and it's driving me insane." Jada screamed as she threw the wrench she was useing, nearly hitting Akina as he flew past.

"What the!?" Akina shot a glare at her friend who was just smiling. "That wasn't funny sex kitten. You could of really hurt me there." She looked at where the wrench landed as she hopped down to join Jada. "Let me see if I can fix this thing?" Jada gave her a puzzled look, but let her try anyways. After about a half hour Akina's head shot up and locked eyes with Jada. "I think I got it!!"

"Really? What is it?" Jada looked intently at Akina, waiting for the answer. "Well? What is it!!?"

"It's broken." Akina announced with a smile. Jada tilted her head a little and scoffed as she walked into the house. "What? I told you what was wrong with it. All you have to do now is fix it." Akina yelled as she followed her into the kitchen.

"I already knew it was broken Akina. What I need to know is what exactly is broken and then I can fix it." Jada sat down next to John at the table. Akina sat next to Bobby and the brothers came in a few minutes later.

"Well you know that I know jack shit about cars so you never should of expected much from me." Jada rolled her eyes and then looked up at Sam and Dean.

"What's up guys?"

"We have to leave as soon as possible." Everyone at the table nodded and went back to what they were doing. "Don't you want to know where and why we're leaving?"

"I know that it had something to do with the vision that Sam had so it must be something serious." Akina said without looking up from the paper she was reading. Jada just smiled and John and Bobby went back to the book.

"We're going to Saginaw, Michigan. We'll call if we need help." Dean said as they were on their way out. Before they made it to the door, Akina came runnin up behind them. "What is it?"

"I get that Jada and I are staying here, but I just want to tell you to be careful. I just have a bad feeling about this." She hugged Dean and kissed his cheek. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Just keep a close eye on Francis." Dean looked down at her and she smiled. "Just do it alright."

"You know I will. We'll call in a few days to let you know we're alright." Akina nodded and they kissed yet again. "We have to get going." They looked over and saw that Jada and Sam were involved in a little makeout session of their own. Dean hit him on the arm. "Time to go Sammy. See ya Jada." She waved as she turned to go back outside. Akina watched as the impala drove farther and farther away. She waited until she could no longer see it before going back inside.

Saginaw, Michigan two days later

Sam and Dean pulled up infront of Jim Miller's house just in time to see the paramedics placing the body bag inside the ambulance. "What happened?" Sam asked a lady that was watching the scene.

"He killed himself. They found him in the garage with the engine running." Sam looked over at Dean.

"When did it happen?"

"Only about an hour or two ago. I always saw him at church. He always seemed so normal. Guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

"Guess not." Dean watched Sam walk over and lean against the car. He went over and stood next to him.

"I just don't understand man. Why would I have these visions if there wasn't a chance I could save him?"

"I don't know Sam, but we can't save everyone."

"So what do you think killed him?" Dean glanced over at Sam. "What?"

"Nothin man. Maybe the guy just killed himself. Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on her at all."

"I'm telling you man, I saw it happen. Something locked him in that car and stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything, but I have to say that you look like crap man." Sam raised a brow as he looked at his older brother.

"Nice. So we should go and talk to the family." Dean was about to get into the car. Before he did, he glanced at the family standing outside the Miller house.

"Dude, the man just died. I don't think they're going to want to talk to us." Sam nodded in agreement before getting into the car himself. "I do know who they will talk to." The two went back to the motel and went to the Miller's dressed at priests. After talking to the family and checking the house for anything unusual, they left to talk about the findings.

"So you didn't find anything?" Sam asked throwing down the paper he was just reading. Dean was on the other bed cleaning guns.

"I'm telling you man. I searched that house up and down and found nothing. I even used the thermal scanner. I'm telling you that there's nothing supernatural about that house."

"Yeah maybe." Sam said as he began rubbing his temples. "Well, you know, maybe, uh—maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe, it's just, uh—gosh—maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way." Sam finished just as the pain in his head became too much to handle. Dean saw that something was wrong and rushed to his little brothers side.

"Sam. Sammy look at me man. Talk to me man!" Sam looked into his brother's fearfilled eyes just as the vision began. There was a flash of light and he saw Roger Miller, Jim's brother, being stalked and killed in his home. As quick as the vision came, it was gone. The intense pain was still preasent, but other than that Sam was fine. The two men were in the car and driving to Roger's even before the pain vanished completly. They saw Roger going into the apartment building that he lived in and tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen. They ran to the alley behind the building and started climbing the stairs to get to Roger's place. They were halfway there when they heard the window close. They got up to Roger's window and saw his head in the flower bed just outside the window.

"Damn it!" Dean mumbled in frustration. He looked around and handed a rag to Sam. "Start wipeing this down. We don't want the cops to know we were here." Sam took the rag and started wiping the railings down. "I'm going to take a look inside." About ten minutes later, the boys were back in the car, driving back to the motel when Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam. Are you alright?" Sam looked over at Dean.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why?" Right there Dean knew who it was. He whispered the name Jada and Dean nodded before going back to concentrating on driving.

"Akina had a feeling that something was wrong. She told me that I should call to see if you were alright. So you're both fine?" Sam heard Akina in the background asking if everything was alright.

"Everything's fine. We almost have this thing figured out and we should be home in a few days. I have to go, but I'll give you a call later."

"Okay. Akina said to tell Dean that she loves him."

"Will do." Sam was about to hang up, but heard Jada trying to say something else.

"I love you too Sam. Just be careful." Sam smiled before answering.

"I will and I love you too. See ya." He hung up and looked at Dean. "Akina said she loves you man."

"I know and that had to be the sweetest conversation that I have ever heard." Dean gave him a cocky grin and Sam rolled his eyes. "I do know that she didn't just call to say that. What's up?"

"She just wanted to know that we were ok. Said that Akina had a bad feeling and she told Jada to call. That's all."

"I get that, but why did you lie to her? I mean we still have no idea what's going on here so the chances of us being able to leave soon are slim."

"I don't know about that man. I think I might know exactly what's going on." Dean glanced over at Sam. "I think that it might be Max that's doing it."

"What makes you think that it's him? I mean he is Jim's son. Why the hell would he kill his own father and uncle?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. I think that we might..." Sam's sentance was cut short by yet another vision. This one was of Max killing his mother with a knife. After a few minutes, the vision ended and Sam looked over at Dean.

"Well? What was that one about?"

"It is Max. I saw him kill his mother. We have to go there now." Dean nodded and turned the car around and headed towards Max's. The ride was pretty quiet untill they reached Max's neighborhood.

"So how did he do it? I mean you said that you saw a shadow stalking Roger in his home. So what? Is Max some kind of spirit?"

"I don't think so. It looked like telekinesis. I think that he might have been there watching the whole time." Dean looked over at Sam.

"So he's psychic? He's a spoon-bender?" Sam nodded as they pulled up infront of the Miller house. "It doesn't matter what he is, we have to end him." Sam looked over at Dean just as he was pulling out his gun out of the glovebox.

"End him? We're not going to kill Max."

"Sam, the guy's a monster. He's already killed two people and now he's gunning for a third."

"It doesn't matter. There is no way that I'm going to let you kill him."

"So then what are we supposed to do then Sam? Hand him over to the police and say 'lock him up officer. He kills with the power of his mind.'"

"Forget it man. There's no way. He's a person and we can talk to him. Promise me that you'll follow my lead." Dean looked at Sam for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else." Sam nodded at him and they walked up and walked right into the house. Max's mother was prepairing dinner and Max was talking to her, just like Sam's vision. Both turn to look at the brothers.

"Fathers?" Ms Miller asked looking at them. Dean looked from her to Max.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk to you Max." Dean said looking at Max with a smile.

"About what?" Max asked cautiously.

"It's private. We don't want to bother your mother with it." Sam said. Max looked from Sam to Dean and smiled.

"Does this have something to do with my father and uncle? Something about the way I killed them? Oh wait, I'm sorry. I mean about the way they died?" Ms. Miller looked at Max shocked. "Don't look at me like that mom. They deserved it for what they did. For all the drunkin nights and the daily beatings. They deserved that and more." Dean placed Sam behind him in order to protect him. He tried to pull his gun, but Max used his little gift to pull it away from him.

"Max. What?"

"Oh mom. You're just as much to blame as they were." Max raised the gun and shot his mother point blank in the head. Sam and Dean watched as her body hit the floor with a thud. They then raised their heads to look at Max. "Such a shame. I wanted to kill her slowly. Oh well." He shrugged and looked back at the brothers. "I guess it's your turns now. The question is which one first? Oh I think I know." All Max had to do was squint a little and Sam flew through the picture window.

"SAM!!" Dean screamed. He turned back to Max and came face to face with the barrel of his favorite gun. "You son of a bitch!"

"Don't worry too much father. You'll be joining him shortly." Before Dean could say anything, the back door flew open and Max went flying across the room. Dean looked over and saw Akina standing there.

"Miss me?" She said with a smile. Dean ran to her just as Max was getting up. "Thought you might be in some sort of trouble. Jada found out that dude got freaky powers and thought that we should come lend a hand. Don't worry either Dean, I'll lend you a hand of a different kind later." She finished with a giggle.

"Oh isn't this cute. Your little girlfriend had to come and save the day? And she has some power of her own now doesn't she?" Max raised the gun again. Shot's rang out and Max fell to the floor, dead.

"What the hell?" Dean and Akina said in unison. They lifted their heads to look at Jada. "Why Jada! I never thought you had the guts." Jada just looked at both of them with sadness. "What is it?"

"Sam." Was all she had to say to get Dean and Akina outside. Dean ran to Sam's side and saw the glass pertruding from different parts of his body. Akina stood back with Jada.

"Sam." Dean gently shook his brother until Sam opened his eyes. "You are one lucky person, you know that?" Dean said helping him up.

"Lucky? I just got thrown through a window. How the hell is that lucky?" They both walked over to the girls.

"You're still alive and the wounds that you do have aren't that bad." Dean said with a smile. Jada and Akina smiled as well. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean helped him to the car. He saw the civic parked behind the impala, looking better than it did before. "I see you found the problem with the engine."

"Sure did." Jada said with nothing but pride in her voice. Akina smacked her in the head. "OW! What was that for?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"Bobby solved your engine problem, not you. Taking credit for something you didn't do. Not cool sex kitten." Akina said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and laying a monster of a kiss on his lips. "Missed ya baby cakes!!"

"I see that. Now let me ask you something. How the hell did you do that to Max and how did you know to come here?" Akina smiled and looked over at Jada.

"That's all thanks to her. You remember that binder that we carry?" Dean nodded. "Well there's something in there that inhances the powers that I have. Since I have telepathy, the spell that she read was able to give me some telekanetic abilities."

"So that IS a spell book? I thought so." Dean said as he clapped his hands. Akina and Jada smiled at him. "What?"

"Not exactly, but you're close. Let's get back to Bobby's and maybe we'll let you in on the whole thing. Plus I think that you might wanna look at him." Jada explained. Dean nodded and they all drove back to Bobby's. The girls in the civic and the boys in the impala. John checked out Sam when they got back. He had a few deep cuts, but nothing too serious. After a nights sleep, Dean asked Akina again what that binder is.

"Why do you wanna know so bad sex pot?" She asked as she climbed back into bed. "And can't you wait till it's at least noon before waking me after a night like we just had. I mean it'll be a nice thought." Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. You can tell me what that is when you want." He felt her nod against his side. "Sam and I were talking about going back out and looking for the demon again full time."

"What about this book? Bobby and your father still haven't finished translating it yet."

"I know. I just can't sit here and wait, going on these little hunts whenever Sam gets a vision."

"Well then let's go." She sat up and looked at Dean. "You seemed shocked that I want to go." He nodded and she smiled. "I can't stand sitting here waiting for something to come and kill us. I say that we go and hunt this thing down. I know that Jada'll be game for it. As long and her and Sam get to do the little hanky panky on the road." Dean laughed and layed back down.

"We'll pack later then and head out later tonight. Right now let's just get some more sleep." Akina nodded again and both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	38. Our Kind Of Thing

**Chapter 38 Our Kind Of Thing**

"Socks, check. Toothbrush, check. Clean underpants, check. Giant rat, check." Dean glared at Akina, who smiled at him. "What was that look for? I'm just making sure that I have everything that I need. No need to get all grumpy."

"No need to keep bringing up rats." Dean said as the two made their way downstairs. Akina was walking behind him, laughing. "I still don't see what's so funny? Alot of people are..." Dean stopped and looked at Akina.

"Alot of people are what? You can't say it?" She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "You can't! HA! You just can't admit that you're afraid of something."

"I can too." She stopped and looked at him again, placing her hands on her hips and raising her left brow. "What? I'm man enough to admit when I'm afraid of something. I'm just NOT afraid of rats." He said with nothing but confadince. She smiled again.

"Hey Dean." Dean turned to see Jada holding a stuffed rat. Dean quickly smacked it out of her hand and stepped on it. Akina walked up behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Well that poor thing didn't stand a chance against the big bad demon hunter that's NOT afraid of rats." She looked up when she heard the laughter. John, Sam, and Bobby had joined them in the living room. "Looky what Dean did!" She picked up the stuffed rat and showed it to them. "He murdered the fake rat!! I think that he deserves a cookie for his efforts!!" Everyone, but Dean laughed. She looked at him and he glared at her.

"You know that you're going to pay for that later." Her smile faded quickly and his grew just as fast. "That's what I thought." He looked at the other's in the room. "You ready to go?"

"But we're not done picking on you yet, son." John said through a laugh. Dean shook his head at his father's actions and turned to Sam and Jada, who were also laughing. Dean turned around and saw Akina praying beside the stuffed rat.

"Please lord forgive Dean for what he had done. I'm sure that he believed in his heart that Mr. Squeeky had a world ending plot. We should be thankful that the world has someone like Dean to pertect it from the invadeing stuffed rat army." She blessed the rat and stood up, facing Dean. "You don't look so happy."

"You know how not funny that was, right?" Akina smiled at him again and pointed behind him.

"See the look on their faces and hear them laughing? That means it's funny." Dean walked past her mumbling a whatever and went outside. Akina turned to the red-faced people in the room and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I might have really made him mad this time." They all nodded. "Damn it." She grabbed her bag and said good-bye to John and Bobby before following Dean outside. He was leaning against the impala. She went up and sat on the hood. Dean wouldn't even look at her. She inhaled deeply before speaking. "I'm sorry Dean. I really didn't mean to piss you off." He glanced at her. "Honestly."

"Hate to break it to ya, you did." He sat on the hood next to her.

"I guess I have to learn when to stop huh?" Dean nodded and smiled. "I won't tease you about the rat thing or Oprah anymore ok."

"Okay. I still get payback though."

"What? No way man."

"Yes way. You harassed me for how long about the rats? Not to mention your little note about Oprah and then you show it to my father so that HE can pick on me. Oh you're so getting payback."

"But Deeeeeeeaaaaaaaaan..." She drew his name out to make it sound like she was whining. "I only do those things because I love you."

"Bull and you know it. Now let's get going. Those people in Minnesota aren't going to find themselves." Dean kissed her cheek and hopped off the hood. She followed as Jada and Sam came outside.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he put his bags in the trunk of the civic. Jada took the binder off Akina and placed it in the backseat of the car. "I mean if you really want to stay longer."

"No. Let's go." Akina and Dean drove in the impala with Sam and Jada in the civic. Sam was driving while Jada was looking up anything about the missing people in Hibbing.

"I just can't find anything supernatural about this." She said looking over at Sam. "What makes you think this is our kind of thing?"

"Call it a feeling. I just think that it's something that's worth checking into." Jada nodded and continued searching for anything at all that told her it was their kind of thing. Six hours later they were in Hibbings and she still hasn't found anything. They all checked into a motel and met in the room her and Sam were sharing.

"Find anything yet sex kitten?" Jada shook her head and closed the laptop.

"I looked for anything and found nothing. Why the hell are we here?" Dean sat down next to her as Sam came out of the shower.

"All clean and shiney there Francis?" He smiled and nodded at Akina and sat on the bed next to her. "You smell zestfully clean!!" They laughed, but Dean's caughing to get their attation thing well...got their attation. "Sorry sex pot!"

"Since Jada found nothing, let's go talk to this kid that heard this kidnapping and see what he has to say." He suggested. They all agreed. "Now who goes?" They looked at each other.

"I think that we should draw straws. I just happen to have some." Akina pulled out four straws out of her bag. "Longest one goes?" She looked and saw the smile on Dean's face. "Not what I ment Dean." The agreed and drew the straws. Akina and Sam got the longest. "Looks like it's you and me Sammy!"

Kids apartment building

"You know that I know you two are just doing your jobs, but I thought the police have everything they need?" Mrs. McKay said to Sam and Akina, who were dressed as sheriffs. "I mean, the more he tells you, the more he starts believing it himself."

"Mrs. McKay, we know that you have spoken with the local athorities, but this seems like it's a job for the state police." Sam said pulling out his small tablet. Akina was looking around the room, just off in her own little world. "Now Evan, just tell us what you saw no matter how crazy it sounds."

"I was up late watching a movie when I heard a weird noise." Evan started. Sam hit Akina in the arm to get her to pay attation. She rubbed her arm and gave him a your-gonna-get-it look.

"So this noise. What did it sound like?" Evan swallowed hard before answering.

"It sounded like a monster. Like a whining growl. I never saw what it looked like, but I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins and it pulled him underneath a car."

"Now tell the officers what you were watching on T.V. that night." Evan looked at him mother and then at Sam and Akina.

"Godzilla Vs. Mothra." Akina smiled and looked at Sam.

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie. So much better than the remake."

"Totally!" Evan added just as excited as Akina. Sam caughed and looked at her.

"Well, I think that we have everything that we need. Thanks for your time." They thanked them again and left.

"You hit my arm and it hurt." Akina said when they got back to the car. Sam smiled at her and got into the drivers seat. "I still don't see why Dean wouldn't let me drive."

"He saw you drive before." Akina gave him a cocky smile and called Jada.

"Yeah."

"Sam has the smallest penis of any man I have ever known." Sam's head jerked to look at Akina. She smiled and went back to talking. "Not really, but we did talk to the kid. Seems that he saw something pull this Jenkins guy under a car, but never saw what it was."

"I thought that he said he heard it?"

"He did. Said it sounded like a whining growl." There was a long pause. "Oh and Jada, there's something else."

"What is it?" Sam looked at Akina.

"This kid loves Godzilla vs Mothra! I like that kid!!"

"You have problems. Dean and I are at a local bar. Meet us here alright. Also, Dean said that if there's any damage to his car, both of you are in deep shit."

"Promises, promises. See ya in a bit." Akina closed her phone and looked over at Sam. "They went to a local bar. We're meeting them there and Dean threatened us with harm if we hurt his car."

"What else is new?" The two drove to the bar and met Dean and Jada inside. Akina walked up to where Dean was shooting darts and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry Dean." Dean turned and looked at her.

"For what?" Jada and Sam looked at the two of them.

"The thing just jumped out infront of us. I couldn't avoid it and we hit it."

"Hit what and how bad is my car?" Akina looked at the floor. "Akina."

"Dude, the thing was like this big." She held her arms out to empasize how big it was. "The car was hurt REALLY bad." She stopped and looked at him again. "Sam and I are fine incase you care."

"So then what did you hit and why were you driving?"

"That wasn't very nice." Akina looked over at Sam and Jada and smiled so that they were the only one's that saw it.

"Akina, what did you hit?"

"Man, the rat was huge! I think it want's revenge for what you did to the one at Bobby's." She smiled at the look on Dean's face. Jada and Sam were trying to hide their faces, but it wasn't working too well. Even Dean cracked a small smile. "The car's fine man and I wasn't driving."

"Payback's a bitch." Dean pretty much sang to her.

"Hey! Don't talk about Jada like that!" Akina snapped. "Her middle name is Payback!" She didn't even get the whole sentance out before she started laughing.

"Whatever. So about this thing we're supposed to be hunting?" Dean asked sitting down at the table with his brother and Jada. Akina started throwing the darts. Missing all of em.

"So the local police have not ruled out foul play. Apperently there were signs of a struggle." Sam told them. Akina downed another shot and went back to shooting darts. Dean looked at her and shook his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink in your condition." Akina turned to him and nodded. "Now back to this Jenkin's guy. Maybe the cops are right. It could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this just isn't our kind of gig."

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this, Dad marked the area, Dean. Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker. He's the one that first told us to come and chek this out. He found this too, this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That's a little odd. So where do we start looking?" Jada asked joining Akina at throwing darts. The boys looked at them and smiled.

"We'll start looking tomorrow. Let's have a few more rounds first." Dean offered. Akina glared at him before heading to the bathroom. Jada went and sat back down next to Sam. Akina came back and the other three drank a little more before they decided to turn in for the night. Sam and Dean went out to wait by the cars for the girls. Both had to use the little girls room first.

"You really think this is our thing?" Sam asked leaning against the impala. Dean leaned next to him.

"Not sure, but the least we can do is look into it." Sam nodded. They heard a rustling in the bushed to their left. When they turned to see what it was, something jumped them from behind, placing a damp cloth over both of their mouths. The brother's struggled, but it was useless and they slipped into darkness.


	39. Cage Of A Madman

**Chapter 39 Cage Of A Madman**

General POV with the girls

They exited the bar expecting to hear bitching for how long they took. Instead they got dead silence. They looked around and saw no trace of the boys. The girls exchanged looks before starting to call for them.

"SAM!! DEAN!!" Jada yelled walking around the parking lot. "Come on guys! This isn't funny!" Akina was walking around, looking for anything that would tell them where they went. She looked over at Jada and shrugged.

"You think whatever is kidnapping people got them?" Jada nodded and looked around again. Both girls were a little worried to say the least. They both knew that Sam and Dean could handle themselves. So what could be strong enough to take BOTH of them and no one hears or see's anything? "Akina look." Jada pointed up to a small camera. "It's worth a shot."

"True. You take the civic. I'll drive the impala back. Dean'll kill me both of us if anything happens to this car." Jada nodded and the girls drove back to the motel. Akina parked the impala and got into the civic with Jada. "The police station?"

"That's our best bet." They drove to the local police station and told them they were with the state police.

"I didn't think the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police." The officer behind the desk asked when the girls showed her their badges.

"It's not. This is someone else. Her cousins." Jada said pointing at Akina. "You see, we were all haveing a few at the bar down by the highway and we hadn't seen them since."

"Do your cousins have drinking problems?" Akina laughed. Jada gave her a look that shut her up real quick.

"No. Sam'll have two beers and he's singing karaoke and Dean can handle his liquor. They weren't drunk, they were takin." Akina explained. The officer told the two to come behind the desk.

"So what are their names?" The two girls exchanged a look. Both wondered if they should tell her their real name or just give some fake one. Jada finalle settled on the real one.

"Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester." Akina looked over at her friend and they both wondered if they did the right thing.

"Like the rifle?" Jada nodded and the officer began looking for information on the brother's. "Well, neither of them are showing up in any current field reports."

"We already have a lead." Akina spit out without thinking. "We saw a surveillance camera out by the highway." The female officer nodded.

"The county traffic cam?" Akina nodded.

"I was thinking that it might have picked up whatever took them. I mean whoever." The officer got up and got a piece of paper.

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let's do this the right way. Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?" Jada looks over at a VERY sad Akina.

"I think we can handle getting the footage. What I want to know is, you have alot of missing persons, right?" She nods at Akina question. "Do any of them come back?" The officer looks down at the floor. 'So not the answer I wanted.'

'We'll find them Akina. We should get the hell out of here and start looking as soon as we can.' Akina nods.

"These two are family and they're comming back. We're going to bring them back."

"In that case, I wish you luck and if I find any information that might help, I'll let you know." Akina smiles and hands her a piece of paper.

"That's my cell number. If we find anything out, we'll let you know as well. Thanks for all your help." Akina shakes her hand and the two leave to start their search for the missing brothers.

Sam and Dean

Sam slowly wakes up and rubs his head. He sits up and sees that he's locked in a VERY sturdy cage. He looks around and see's another cage to his left. He tried to see who it is, but it's too dark and he can't make the person out. Sam only hopes that it's Dean. He looks around the room and believes that he's in some kind of garage.

"You awake over there Sam?" Sam's head snaps to where he heard Dean's voice.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. You alright?" Sam lookes to his right and see's Dean chained to a pole. "You gonna answer or just stare at me?"

"I'm fine. You?" He see's Dean shrug.

"Could be better. Where do you think we are?"

"Not a clue. There's someone in the cage next to me. You think it's that Jenkins guy?"

"Could be. You think they got the girls too?" Sam hadn't thought of that yet. What if whatever grabbed them had Akina and Jada too? No! He couldn't think of that.

"I hope not man. Did you by any chance see what they are?" Dean shook his head no. The man in the other cage moaned and Sam went to see if he was alright. "Hey! You ok?"

"Do I look like I'm doing ok?"

"Smart ass." Sam heard Dean mumble, but kept his attation on this guy.

"You're Jenkin's, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. We were lookin for ya."

"Really?" Sam nodded and he hears Dean struggling with the chains holding him to the pole. "They get your friend there too?"

"Yeah. So you know what they are?"

"What?"

"Have you seen them? I mean what do they look like?" Sam heard Dean stop and the sound of a door opening.

"See for yourself." The big door opened and two men stepped inside the room. Sam saw that they were just people and he knew that Dean saw the same thing.

"You guys mind telling us what you want?" Sam looked over at his big mouth brother. The two men stopped and walked over to Dean. "Damn you're ugly." The two men laughed and one unchained Dean. He kicked Dean in the ribs and he fell to the ground with a moan.

"Leave him alone!!" Sam yelled as the men began to beat his brother. The kicked and punched Dean untill he layed motionless at their feet. "Dean!" The two men turned to the younger man and smiled at him as the took his brother into another room. Sam looked over at Jenkins. "What are they going to do to him?"

"Believe me when I tell you that you don't wanna know." Sam swallowed and looked at the door his brother just disappeared through. 'Come on. Jada. Akina. Hurry.'

With Dean

Dean opened his eyes and saw that he was chained to a giant rock in a different room. His first thought was Sam. Was Sam here too? Was he ok? Did these freaks do anything to him? "Sam?" He managed to say. His throat was so sore from the two men strangling him. He layed there thinking about what had happened. He remember insulting them. Big mistake. He remembered them beating him half to death. He also remembered Sam asking them to stop. He was about to start struggling with these chains, but the door opened before he got the chance. He tried to turn his head and look, but the pain made that impossible.

"I see that you're awake." Pa Bender walked up and stood next to Dean. "What? No smart ass comments this time?" Dean kept his mouth closed this time and he saw that made Pa real happy. "It's a shame. My boy's had fun with you last night. Lasted longer that most."

"Why?"

"What was that? Did you ask why?" Dean nodded and Pa smiled. "For fun. Why else? You see boy, normally we hunt people like you, but you. You were special and my boy's just wanted to play with you. Now that boy that you're with. He's a different matter all together." Dean's green eyes blazed with anger.

"You touch him and I'll kill you all." Pa stepped back when he heard Dean's threat. A small laugh escaped Pa's lips.

"Was that a threat boy? I don't take kindly to those." Pa walked away and came back a few moments later with a whip. Dean eyed it and looked at the man that held it. "I didn't do anything to that boy yet and this." He cracked the whip and smiled when he saw Dean flinch. "I don't normally do this. This is either my boy's job or Missy's. For you I'm going to make an acception." Pa brough the whip up and then crack Dean across the chest with it. Dean held in his cry of pain, but that didn't last long. After the forth time, tears flowed down his face and he screamed each time the whip made contact with his skin.

With Sam

They had let Jenkins go a while after the took Dean into the other room. A little while after Jenkins left, Sam heard him scream and then nothing. Sam was alone. Jenkins was gone. Akina and Jada weren't here. Worst of all, Dean was gone and Sam had no idea what was happening to him. He sat back in his cage and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but waiting was the only thing he could do. He accually almost fell asleep, but a ear piercing scream jerked him awake. He looked at the room that he thought his brother was him. Sam heard laughing, the sound that he thought might be a whip, and then screams that he was sure were Dean's.

"DEAN!! DEAN IS THAT YOU!!?" Sam screamed. He wasn't even sure if Dean could hear him, but he had to do something.

"If I were you, I would shut your mouth before that's you in there." Sam looked over and saw one of the men that had beat Dean before.

"What are you doing to him?" The man smiled and that sent a chill up Sam's spine.

"Teaching him a lesson is respect." More whipping, more screaming. "Sounds like Pa is haveing some fun."

"I'm going to kill you." Sam hissed at the man. He laughed and walked over to Sam's cage. Sam backed away as far as he could.

"Scared? You should be." This man got out what Sam though was some kind of taser. He swallowed hard as the man approached his prison. "This is going to hurt." And the man started poking Sam with the taser. Each time sent the young man into sezier like movements. "I guess it's alot stronger that I thought." He hit Sam with the taser about three more times before Pa came out of the room.

"Leave him be." The young man left Sam alone and he crumbled to the floor of the cage. "Go tell Missy that she can have some fun with the other one now." The younger Bender left the room. Pa bent down to look at Sam. "Your brother has a big mouth, but I shut him up for now." Sam glared at this man. Never had Sam thought about killing another human, but this one he was planning on how to do it and get away with it. "Now my little girl is going to play with him. You might wanna be quiet or you'll find out just how bad things can get." Pa Bender left and Sam was alone again. He wasn't sure how long had passed. Sam had fallen asleep and woke up some time later. He still didn't know how Dean was or even if he was still alive. His only hope now was that the girls found them and soon.

"You're just as cute as the other one." Sam looked over and saw a girl about 17 standing next to his cage. "I had fun with him last night. Got warn out too quick so I had to teach him a lesson."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sam had a clue, but he didn't want to think about that. Why he asked then? Who knows. The girl giggled at his question.

"If you wanna know, I'll tell ya." Sam thought about ripping this girls throat out with his bare hands. "First I stripped him down till he was completely naked. Man does he have a fantastic body! I mean WOW!!"

"Stop. I don't wanna know." Sam was accually begging her to stop. He knew where this was headed and the last thing he wanted to think about was his older brother being molested by her.

"But I thought you wanted to know?" She almost sounded sad that Sam told her to stop. "I think I'll tell you anyways. After I stripped him, I had to make sure that he was able to do it, if you know what I mean." She smiled at the thought to what she had done to Dean. Sam felt like puking all over her. "I finally got him in the mood and we began to have fun. I'm not sure if he enjoyed it as much as me, but oh well. Maybe you'll be able to find out first hand all the detail to what I did to him."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen you little bitch!!" Missy turned around and got nailed in the face by a 2x4. Sam looked up and saw Akina and Jada looking at him. He let out a relieved breath. "Sammy." Jada bent down to look at him. He had tears streaking down his face and he was covered in dirt. Besides being electracuted, he felt fine. Dean on the other hand. "My god Sam. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Dean." Akina looked at him with nothing, but fear and concern on her face.

"Where is he?" Sam pointed to the other room and Akina took off. Sam looked back at Jada's face.

"The other's?" He asked. She stood up and went to open the cage.

"The police are taking care of them as we speak. It was just luck that we found you." She helped Sam out of the cage and helped him to the room he said Dean was in. The walked in and saw him. Dean was bloodied and badly beaten. They looked over at Akina, who was throwing up in the corner.

"Get her out of here. I'll get him." Jada nodded and went over to Akina. She was crying and could barley stand on her own.

"Come on. Sam'll get Dean. We'll wait outside." Jada looked at Sam and nodded. Sam undid the locks that were holding the chains and Dean woke up just as he finished dressing him. Dean started struggling against Sam.

"Get the hell away from me you sick fuck!!" Dean screamed and tried to hit him. Sam tried to hold him down.

"Dean man, it's me. It's Sam. Calm down." Dean stopped and looked at his baby brother. As soon as Dean realized that it was, in fact Sam, he broke down and cried on his shoulder. "It's alright man. You're going to be alright now." All Sam could do was try to comfert him, telling him that everything was going to be okay. "Akina and Jada are here. Somehow they managed to find us." Dean looked up at Sam.

"Do you know what..." Dean couldn't finish. Sam nodded. He knew what Dean was going to ask. "Do they?"

"I honestly don't know. They might." Dean started to calm down by the time the paramedics came in. They tried to held Dean, but he didn't want to be touched by any of them. "I got him." Sam pused them away and helped Dean outside. Jada and Akina were waiting by the impala. Jada walked up to Sam when she saw him. Sam helped Dean to the waiting ambulance and went to talk to Jada.

"How is he?"

"Not too good. You know what happened to him?" She nodded. "Thought so. Akina?"

"She know's too. She even went after that Missy girl and pounded the living shit out of her. They taking him to the hospital?"

"I think that it'll be better if he goes and get's checked out." Jada nodded and looked over at Akina. She was still leaning against the car. She was focused on Dean, but never walked over to him. She knew what it felt like to be violated like that, but she still had no idea how to make this better. She also know that after it happened to her, it took her months before she went near another guy. Even when she was in public, she steared clear of them. The chances of Dean not wanting to be around her were pretty good.

"Akina and I will follow you in the car. You go with him." She gave Sam a quick kiss and went back over to Akina. "How you doin?"

"Can't even make a joke to make this one better, can I?" Jada shook her head and Akina looked over at her. "You want to know the sad part. I know exactly how he feels and there still nothing I can do. I mean, he's not going to even want me near him."

"I'm sure things will be okay. We just have to give him time." Akina nodded and was about to get in the car, but Sam calling her name stopped her.

"Akina!" Sam ran up and stopped right in front of her. "He wants you to ride with him." Akina and Jada looked at Sam wide eyed. "Why are you so shocked?"

"No reason. Is he sure?" Sam nodded and Akina ran to the ambulance that Dean was in. Sam got into the impala.

"We'll meet you there." He yelled to Akina. She nodded and looked inside the ambulance. She heard Jada and Sam drive off. She wanted to make sure this is what Dean wanted.

"Dean?" She whispered. He looked down at her and it broke her heart. "Is it ok if I come in?" He nodded and she climbed in. She sat next to him, but never touched him. "How you doing?"

"Been better." He gave a small smile as the paramedic closed the back door. They began the twenty minute ride to the hospital. Akina looked down at Dean. He was looking at her too. He reached for her hand, but she hesatated. "Please." She grabbed his hand and he squeezed.

"I'm so sorry that we didn't find you sooner. Maybe if we had then.."

"It's not your fault so don't think that it is." She nodded and held his hand tight. "Thank you."

"For what?" She looked at him again. She saw the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"For being here and understanding." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "I know that you'll always be here. You, Sam, and Jada. I'm just thankful for that."

"Well, you can't get rid of us that easily now. I think that you're really stuck with Jada and me now." Dean even laughed. Akina started crying and Dean motioned for her to lay in the bed thing with him.

"Yes I'm sure." She nodded and layed nest to him. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you Akina." She smiled to herself. "Everythings going to be okay. As long as we're all together, everything will always be fine."

"I know. I love you too Dean."


	40. A Month Later

**Chapter 40 A Month Later**

One month passed since Sam and Dean's little ordeal. Dean was able to leave the hospital in two days and the four spent the rest of that month chilling out at Bobby's. Dean was slowing getting back to his old self, with the help of everyone around him. He kept saying that since they were all there, it made it easier to forget what happened. Hell, Akina even started making more rat jokes. She even put on in the shower. That didn't make Dean too happy. What did make him happy was that she was treating him like nothing ever happened. Dean was worried that everyone was going to treat him like he was broken, but not this girl.

"Oh Dean!!!" Akina came skipping into the kitchen. She had a box in her hand and a GIANT smile on her face. The Winchester men and Bobby looked up at her. She looked around the room. "Where's sex kitten?"

"Found something wrong with the car." Sam answered. Akina nodded and looked over at Dean.

"I got you something!!" She said with nothing but happiness in her voice. "I can't give it to you here though." Dean looked up at her. The other men looked at her as well. "What? I bet you were thinking that it's some kind of rat or something like that. Am I right?"

"Well, to be honest. Yeah."

"That's not very nice. No trust in me. Makes me sad sex slave." She pouted and Dean smiled. "Now come on. I can't wait to see your face!!" Akina smiled and pretty much dragged Dean out of the kitchen and up to their room. She locked the door and smiled at him yet again.

"Anyone ever tell you that you smile too much?" Akina tilted her head.

"Sparkling personality. Most people like it." Dean shook his head and laughed. "Now close your eyes." Dean looked at her. He remembered the last time she asked him to do that. He believed that it ended with him screaming like a... No! He wasn't going to say that. Not that.

"I remember the last time you told me to close them."

"I know and I already told you that it has NOTHING to do with rats. Please!!" Akina gave him her pouty face and he caved. Dean closed his eyes and was prepaired to face a rat or something along those lines. "If you open them before I tell you too. Oh you're going to pay for it."

"I won't don't worry." Dean's mind was racing with all the things that he might see when he opened his eyes. He waited for what seemed like forever before Akina said he could open them. He slowly opened them and saw Akina dressed in a female, sexy cop outfit. Dean's eyes went wide and he ad to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"You likes?" She said with a smile. Dean nodded, but couldn't move. He just wanted to stare at her.

"You remembered." She nodded and walked up till she was standing infront of him. He looked up at her and nothing in the world could wipe this smile off his face. "I thought you said that it'll be degradeing to dress up like this?"

"I lied and besides." She straddled him and started kissing his neck. She stopped and looked down at his grinning face. "This is a whole lot of fun!!" The two were about to start living out one of Dean's fantasies when Dean's phone started ringing. "Just let it ring." They both groaned as Dean got up to answer it.

"Hello." He sat down on the bed and Akina wrapped her arms around him, lightly kissing his neck.

"Dean? Is this you?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" He kept trying to stop Akina from doing what she was doing. It was making it very hard to talk on the phone with her hand down his pants.

"It's Cassie." Dean's eyes went wide and he stood up, knocking Akina off the bed. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry." He said before helping her up. She gave him a fake smile and went to the bathroom as Dean went back to talking. "It's been a long time."

"I know. Look Dean, I wouldn't have called, but the thing is." There was a long pause. "I need your help."

"With what?" Akina came out of the bathroom, dressed normally and went downstairs. Dean moaned at what he wasn't going to be able to do now. "Please let this at least be important."

"It is. Can you come by? I would feel better if I can talk to you in person." Dean thought about it. Why did she have to call now. "Dean?"

"Yeah. I'll come by. It's going to take a day or two to get there."

"I understand. I'll talk to you when you get here. Good-bye Dean." Dean closed his phone and thought about what he was going to tell Akina. He moaned again and went downstairs. Akina and Sam were helping John and Bobby with the book that they STILL haven't been able to translate.

"This is impossable!!" John said throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "We've been looking at this stupid book for how long now and still haven't figured it out!" Akina and Sam smiled at how John was acting.

"Oh Johnny boy. We'll figure this out." Akina said getting up and getting some coffee. "Just try not to loose your pretty little head." Bobby laughed and Sam smiled. Dean was standing in the doorway. "Oh hey!"

"We have to go again." Akina sat down next to John again and looked at Dean. "A friend of mine called and needs our help."

"Okay. So then where are we going?" Sam asked taking out his phone. Jada went out to grab something from the auto parts store. I know, it's amazing that Bobby didn't have what she needed. Sam called her and told her to come back as soon as she was finished. She was already on her way back.

"Missouri." Dean finally answered sitting next to his brother. Akina's head shot up at the sound of that name.

"No way I'm going near that crazy woman again!" The men laughed and Jada walked in. "Jada!" Akina ran up and hid behind her. "They want to go back to Missouoris'! Don't let them take me!!"

"Not that Missouri. The state of Missouri." Dean corrected when he was finished laughing at Akina's behavior. Jada took her seat next to John, leaving Akina to stand. "Cape Girardeau to be exact."

"Okay then. When do we leave?" Dean looked over at Jada. "That soon huh?" He nodded and went to pack. Sam and Jada did the same. Akina decided to hang out with John and Bobby for a little while.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Bobby asked looked over at her.

"Nopper! I never unpacked from the last time we left." Bobby nodded and went back to reading ot trying to read the book. John looked over at the young woman.

"You wanna talk about something?" Akina looked up at the oldest Winchester and nodded. The two went outside in the back to talk. "So what is it?"

"This friend of his is a girl." John looked at her, pretty much stunned. "I just wanna know if you know anything about her."

"I'm afraid that I don't. You wouldn't happen to know her name?" Akina nodded before answering.

"Cassie. Normally I don't try and read anyone's mind, but the way he acted when she called." John nodded.

"Dean's never mentioned her before so she must not be that important to him. Are you the jealous type?"

"Never and I think that's the problem. I trust Dean about as much as I trust Jada, but I just have a weird feeling about this girl." Their conversation was interupted by Jada calling her and saying they were leaving. "Guess I get to see her first hand then."

"Don't let it bother you. Dean loves you and besides. You are pregnant with his child." He finished with a smile. Akina couldn't help but smile. They walked into the house and to the front door.

"Sam and Dean loaded up the cars." Jada announced when she saw Akina. "Where were you two?"

"Talking." Akina turned to John. "Hug." John smiled and hugged her. "God the urge to grab your ass right now." John looked down at her smiling face. "Just kidding John." John let her go and started walking towards the kitchen. "BOBBY!!" Bobby came running out when he heard his name being screamed.

"What is it!?" Dean and Sam also came running. Jada just looked at all them and smiled. Bobby looked from Jada to Akina. "Let me guess, you're the one that called?"

"Yep! Hug." She held her arms out and waited. "The last time we left I didn't get one. Now I want one." Bobby chuckled and hugged her. "That's my good little Bobby!"

"I think we should go now before she starts hugging the neighbors." Sam said through a laugh. He was about to turn and leave, but Akina grabbed him. "What now?"

"Hug." Sam rolled his eyes and hugged her. "You're the best hugger ever Sammy!"

"Thanks. I think. Now let's go." Jada was following Sam while Akina and Dean stood on the porch. "You guys comming?"

"Yeah!" Akina ran to the impala and Dean followed. Sure he didn't run, but he made it there soon enough. The two car's pulled onto the road and headed for Missouri. Akina kept glancing at Dean and finally it got the best of him.

"What!?" He snapped at her not really meaning to. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Sorry." Akina just turned her head and started looking out the window. Dean felt bad about yelling at her for just looking at him, but he never said anyhting about it. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You gonna tell me about this friend or no?" Dean glanced at her and saw that she was still looking out the window as she spoke to him. He figured that she was still a little hurt by the way he yelled at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who it is? How you know them? Stuff like that." Still not looking at him.

"Her name's Cassie and she's just an old friend of mine. Nothing to special." She nodded against the window. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't really know why.."

"It's fine. No need to explain." She said cutting him off. "I'm gonna take a nap. Just wake me up if you want me to drive." Dean nodded and she soon fell asleep. Dean waited a while before pulling out his phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey Sam. Are you driving or is Jada?" There was a moment pause.

"Jada is. Why? What's wrong?"

"I think there's something wrong with Akina. Ask Jada if she's been acting weird lately or if she said anything to her."

"Okay. Hang on." Dean heard Sam ask Jada, but didn't hear her answer. A few minutes he came back to the phone. "She said that Akina never said anything to her. Maybe it's just the hormones from being pregnant."

"Maybe. Do you know if she's still taking that depression medication?"

"I don't know." There was another pause before Sam came back to the phone. "Jada said that she's still taking it. Just talk to her about it man."

"She asleep. We're almost there anyways. I'll just talk to her later then."

"That'll be a good thing Dean. Talk to you when we stop. Bye." Dean hung up and placed the phone on the seat next to him. The rest of the way, Akina slept. Dean kept glancing at her just to make sure she was still breathing. They pulled up infront of Cassie's workplace and Dean woke Akina. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?" She looked out and saw that Sam and Jada were standing next to the impala. She turned to see that Dean was getting out as well. "Thanks for sharing." She said sarcastically before exiting and standing next to Jada. "Do one of you two wanna tell me where we are then?"

"This is where Cassie told me to meet her." Dean said walking up to the front door. Akina nodded and the other three followed him inside. They see three people talking about what to print about car accidents. The one girl, who Akina, Sam, and Jada presume is Cassie is a little bit upset. She turns from the talking men to see Dean.

"Dean." She said with a smile as she walks up and hugs him. Sam and Jada turn to look at a stunned Akina. "I can't believe you really came." She was still hugging him and Akina looked like she was about to snap Cassie in half.

"You know that you can let him go at any time here." Akina snapped at her. Cassie blinked and backed off Dean.

"And you would be?" She asked in a rather snotty tone. Again, snap her like a twig. At least this time, Jada wanted to do it too. Akina looked over at Dean, who said nothing. She looked back at Cassie.

"No one important. I'll wait in the car." She turned and left. Jada ran after her and Sam just looked at his brother.

"Okay. So Dean. You look good." Dean smiled at Cassie's comment and Sam had to hold himself back from snapping Dean in half. Cassie then turned to Sam. "Who are you?"

"This is Sam, my brother." At least Dean knew enough to inroduce him. Sam shook her hand and she went back to talking to Dean, forgetting Sam was even there. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to see if Akina's okay." Sam left without a word from Dean. Cassie watched Sam leave.

"Who's Akina?" Cassie asked. Dean looked at her and then at the door that Sam just walked out of.

"She was one of the girls that was just here."

"Oh. Your girlfriend?" Dean looked at her again and nodded. "Oh I see. Did I make her jealous or something?"

"I think I might have just pissed her off. So what do you need out help with?" Cassie and Dean went over to an empty office to talk about what was happening in town.

"My father was killed the other day. Now before he died, he kept talking about this black truck that he was seeing everywhere."

"How did he die?"

"Car accident. And before my father, his friend, Clayton Solmes. The same thing happened to him. He said the same thing. That he kept seeing this aweful looking truck. Both of their car's were dented like something ran them off the road, but there was only one set of tire tracks so the police are just saying that they lost control and crashed." Cassie explained. She finished just as Dean's phone rang.

"What is it?" Dean answered.

"Nice man. Look, we're going to head to the motel and check in. I think you might wanna talk to Akina when yo uget done with Cassie. She's a tiny bit pissed at you." Sam explained. Dean can hear Jada trying to calm Akina down and keep her from killing both Dean and Cassie. Damn hormones.

"Why's she so mad?"

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even acknowledge that she was there. Not too smooth man. Just find out what you can and talk to her. It's for YOUR own good. Trust me."

"Okay. I'll do that then. Call me when you find a motel." Dean hung up and went back to talking to Cassie, who was now sitting right next to him. He looked over at her. Weren't you over there a minute ago?"

"I wanted to sit here now. Everything ok?" Dean nodded.

"So this truck that your dad talked about. You think that has something to do with the was he and Clayton died?" She nodded. "And you think that it has something to do with the fact that so far both victims are black?" She nods again and Dean stands up. "I'll go see what Sam thinks and check out anything that has to do with this phantom truck." He starts walking to the door, Cassie right on his ass.

"Do you really have to leave so soon? I mean you did just get here." Dean turned to look at her.

"You do remember Akina's my girlfriend." Cassie smiles and nods before pulling Dean into a kiss. What neither of them know is that Akina came to pick Dean up and saw the whole thing. Tears form in her eyes and she just turns and goes back to the car. Inside Dean pushes Cassie off him. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want? I mean, this is why you came here right?"

"No. I came because you said you needed my help, not because I wanted to hook up with you." Cassie looks at him with hurt eyes. "We had our time Cassie and it didn't work. I love Akina and don't want to do anything to screw that up." Cassie opens the door and more or less shoves him out.

"You never should of came here then. At least not with her." Dean was about to say something back, but yet again his phone interupted.

"What?"

"There's been another accident." Dean looked up at Cassie. "Dean."

"What?" Cassie asked.

"There's been another accident." Dean answers. He hears Sam calling him and goes back to the phone. "Where at?"

"A mile from where you are. And Dean."

"What?"

"It's Akina."


	41. I Hate This Place And I Hate You

**Chapter 41 I Hate This Place And I Hate You**

Dean didn't know what to think. Why would this truck go after her? How bad was she hurt? Was she even alive? So many thought raced through is head as he drove to the crash site. Cassie begged to come, but Dean insisted that she stayed put. He pulled up just as the ambulance was pulling away. Dean looked over and saw Sam and Jada talking to some local police.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked as he ran over to his brother. Sam and Jada looked over at him. "Well, is she?" Neither one said a word. The officer they were speaking to walked off as soon as Dean arived. "Okay guys. Silence, not good right now."

"They took her to the hospital for some test's. Said that she lost control of the car. She was unconscious when they put her in the ambulance." Sam answered not even bothering to look at his older brother. Dean heard the anger in Sam's voice and the fact that neither him or Jada looked at him again told him something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked as the three went to the impala. The civic wasn't that damaged, but it still wasn't driveable. Sam slid into the passenger seat and Jada took the back. Dean looked from his younger brother to his friend. "What's going on?"

Sam looked over at him and was about to say something, but Jada took that honor.

"How the hell can you think nothing of making out with another woman right infront of her!!?" Jada screamed loud enough and with so much anger that it accualy scared Dean.

"What are you talking about?"

"She saw you kissing Cassie." Dean looked back at Jada shocked. "She came to pick you up and saw everything before calling me and telling me what you did." Dean didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that Akina saw that. Sure, he felt nothing for Cassie and even pushed her away when SHE kissed HIM, but trying to explain that was going to be tuff. "She was crying into the phone when she started saying something about this black truck trying to run her off the road. I heard her scream and the crash. Sam called 911 and we showed up just as they did."

"How could you man? I mean first you act like she's not even there and then you kiss another girl infront of her."

"I didn't kiss Cassie, she kissed me. I didn't even know Akina was there."

"Oh so that makes it better." Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean glanced at him and then at Jada.

"I sware. I pushed Cassie off me the minute she kissed me. Why the hell would I kiss another girl when I feel the way I do about Akina?" Jada looked up at Sam and shrugged. "Trust me. I feel NOTHING for Cassie. That doesn't even matter now. All that matter's is that Akina's ok." Sam and Jada agreed and they pulled up to the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance.

"I'm so sick of these places." Jada said grabbing Sam's hand as the entered the waiting room. Sam nodded in agreement and Dean wasted no time in seeing where Akina was. The nurse at the front desk told them what room she was in and they all but ran there. The three entered the room to see a sleeping Akina. The doctor was just finishing checking her out. He walked over to the three.

"You her family?"

"Yes." All three answered without a moment's pause. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She has a fractured wrist, but other than that and a few cuts, she's fine. The baby too." The three let out relieved breaths. "I gave her something for the pain and it put her to sleep, but feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks doc." The doctor smiled and left the room. Sam looked over at Jada and she got the hint. "We're going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Coffee." Dean answered without looking at Sam. They nodded and quietly left the room. Dean took a chair and sat next to Akina's bed, grabbing her hand. She looked so peaceful when she slept and that alone made Dean smile. "I'm so sorry you saw that. I know that I'm in deep shit when you wake up and I deserve it, but you have to know that it ment nothing. I love you Akina and no one else, but you. You're the one and only person that I ever thought of spending the rest of my life with and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Die a sad old man that poops his pants at the sigh of rats." Dean looked down and was shocked to see Akina smiling up at him. "That was beautiful Sven! If this hunting thing doesn't work out, you could alway write for Hallmark."

"Funny. How you feel?" She struggled to sit up and with some help, she managed. "You need anything?"

"A shotgun to kill that little home-wrecker!" Akina said through clenched teeth. Dean gave a scared smile just as Jada and Sam came in. "Oh please tell me you brought me coffee too?"

"We thought you were asleep, but you can have mine." Jada gave her her coffee and Akina thanked her with a smack on the ass. Jada rubbed her sore ass and sat on Sam's lap. "How do ya feel?"

"Grand and man do I hate these places." She layed back down after chugging most of the coffee. "Sorry about the car."

"It's ok. The damage wasn't that bad. I'll have it up and running in no time." Jada said with a smile. Akina smiled back.

"OH!!"

"What is it!?" All three asked Akina with shock. What? The girl shot up fast!

"I think that fricken truck hit homie!!"

"What!? Not homie! Is he alright!?"

"As long as he has his friends, I'm sure he'll be fine." Jada and Akina looked over at Sam. "You ARE still his friend, right?"

"Of course I am. I'll make sure I make time to play with him." Sam said with a smile. He looked over at his EXTEMELY lost older brother. Sam had to admit that it was good to be in on something that Dean wasn't.

"He likes the park." Akina said before turning to Dean. "So what's the deal about this truck and don't think that you're not going to get it for kissing that tramp." Dean swallowed hard. He head Jada and Sam chuckling at him and shot them both evil glares. "You screw up and are mad at them?"

"Sorry. Cassie..."

cough "Home-wrecking gutter trash." cough Everyone looked at Akina. "What? I had a tickle in my throat." Jada laughed while the brother's smiled. "You were saying?"

"Right, before your coughing fit." Akina smiled at him innocently. "She said that her father was killed in a car accident and that days before that he kept saying that he was seeing a black truck following him. Not only was he killed, but a friend of his was too."

"So you think this demon truck is...what?" Dean turned to his brother and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we still need to talk to..." Dean looked over and saw the anger on Akina's face. "Talk to her about it more and find out if she know's something more about it."

"Oh you ain't going anywhere near that bimbo again. Not after she shoved her tongue down your throat while your pregnant girlfriend watched." Dean didn't even argue with her this time, but Akina also knew that if Cassie was going to talk to anyone, it would be Dean. Akina rolled her eyes. "Fine, you go." All eyes on the injured girl. "What? You can go, but Jada's going with you and don't even think about saying anything about that." Dean shut his mouth and again, listened to the giggles from Jada and his brother.

Next day at Cassie's

Jada and Dean

"You think she's going to kill me later?" Dean asked pulling up to Cassie's. Jada looked over at him and gave him one hell of a pity smile. "I thought so. Well, let's go." The two got out and walked to the front door. Before they even had a chance to know, Cassie opened the door.

"Dean! You came back!" She hugged him, but a growel from Jada made her let go REAL quick. "And you are?"

"Jada and if you touch him one more time I will rip off those grabby hands and beat you to death with them." Dean stared wide-eyes at Jada and Cassie swallowed hard.

"Okay. So then what brings you here?" Cassie asked not taking her eyes off Dean's. Jada coughed and Cassie backed off.

"We need to know everything you know about this black truck." Dean told her. Cassie looked at them both before letting them in. Yes, both of them.

"I don't know much." She said inching closer to Dean.

"Grabby hands." Cassie looked at Jada and moved to sit in the chair. Dean smiled in Jada's direction as a thank you. "You know something thoug?" Cassie nodded.

"My mother told me that she dated a man named Cyrus Dorian at the same time that she was secretly seeing my father. She said that interracial couple didn't go over too big at that time and she broke it off with Cyrus and dated my dad only. She said that when Cyrus found out, his hatred for anyone of color grew to be frightening." Jada looked over at Dean. The four hunters knew about the string of murders that involved a black truck. The spoke to some townspeople before they came to see Cassie.

"Okay. So the string of murders. Was it Cyrus?" Dean asked. Cassie shook her head before answering.

"There were rumors. Colored people disappearing in a black truck, but from what my mom said, nothing was ever done until the night it came for my father."

"What happened?" Jada asked. Cassie looked at her and had tears forming in her eyes. That didn't stop Jada from wanting to kill her.

"My parents were to be married in a small church near here, but thought to elope instead. She said that the day of the wedding, someone set fire to the church. At that time there was a children's choir practicing there. All the children died in that fire."

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Dean asked leaning in closer to Cassie. Once he saw how close he was to her he sat back.

"No. The last one was my father. Cyrus beat him bad with a baseball bat. My father somehow got loose and started beating Cyrus. My dad beat him so bad that he killed him." Cassie was crying at his point.

"Did he call the cops?" Cassie looked at Jada.

"This happened, what? Fourty years ago. He called his friend, Clayton Solmes. They places Cryus bady in the truck and rolled it into the swamp on Cyrus's property."

"And now both men are dead. I say that this truck might just be possessed by Cyrus's spirit." Dean nodded and both got up to leave. Cassie followed.

"SO what are you planning on doing about this?"

"Doing what we do best." Jada smiled and headed out the door. Dean stopped and looked at Cassie.

"You know you don't have to go." Dean looked at her.

"See that girl down there?" Dean pointed to Jada who was waiting by the impala. Cassie nodded. "You know that if you so much as look at me the wrong way, she'll kill you." Cassie smiled. "I'm not kidding. Akina and her are like sisters and they both know that you kissed me. Jada won't hesatate to hurt you if you do anything that hurt's Akina again." Cassie's smiled fades and Dean walks back to the car, big grin on his face. "So about this killer truck?"

"That's a nice way to start a conversation." They both smile as the head back to the motel. Akina was realease this afternoon and Sam was keeping her company. "How do we kill a truck?"

"I have no idea. She did say that they put Cyru's body in it so maybe if we burn the body."

"The truck'll vanish too."

"Maybe." They walked into the room.

"Gin!! Oh bitch!! I won again Sammy!! You know what you have to do!!" Dean looked at Akina and then at Sam. He started laughing once he saw his brother's face. Jada just stood in the doorway, jaw on the floor. "Hey guys, you're just in time." Akina looked over at Sam. "You lost Francis. You have to." Sam got up and started twirling around.

"I'm a pretty princess. I'm a pretty princess dancing for my prince at the ball." Sam repeated over and over as he twirled around. The flowing skirt that he had on blew very nicely. He also had on blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick, hair in pigtails. Dean was just in too much shock to say anything.

"I'm too scared to ask." Dean said as Sam stopped spinning. Jada hasn't moved from the doorway. Akina smiled and strangely enough, so did Sam.

"We were playing gin. Each time one of us lost, we had to do whatever the other wanted. Each time Sam lost, I made him put on another artical of girly clothing. It just built up until it came to this."

"How many games did you lose?" Dean asked. Jada managed to pick up her jaw and was sitting next to her girlfriend...er um boyfriend.

"I think it'll be easier if you asked how many I won. The answer to that by the way is zero."

"You can take that off now ya know. Homie isn't going to be too happy seeing his only male friend dressed up as a girl." Sam got up and got changed. After he was dressed normally, Dean and Jada explained what Cassie told them. In a few hours, the four were at the swamp, getting the truck out.

"So who's going to open the door?" Sam asked. No one said anything.

"Baby's." Akina said as she opened the door. One wiff and she puked all over the place. Dean was at her side as fast as you could blink.

"That's why we didn't want to open it." He said with that cocky 'Dean' grin. She looked up at him.

"I hate you." He helped her to her feet as Jada and Sam were about to light the body on fire. Dean held Akina up as Jada threw the match on the gas soaked courpse.

"See ya Cyrus." Jada waved to the ball of fire, but the blinding light's stop her happiness.

"What the hell is that?" The four looked up at the black truck.

"No way that's good." Akina said stating the obvious. "I think that we pissed it off."

"You think? I don't get it. We burned the body, why is the truck still here?" Sam asked turning to Dean.

"I guess the part that's fused with the truck is still here." Dean handed off Akina to Sam. "I'm going for a little ride. You three have to burn that truck." Dean got into the impala.

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck?" Jada asked. Akina could barley stand. She was a little weak from loosing her breakfast, lunch, and most of her dinner.

"Figure it out." Dean took off with the demon truck on his tail. Sam thought for a minute and pulled out a map.

"What are you looking for?" Sam was about to answer, but Dean calling cut him off.

"Can't talk now Dean." Sam hung up before Dean could say anything. Sam dialed a number and waited. "Cassie, it's Sam. I need some information, and it has to be exactly right."

"Okay." Sam talkes to her for a while, getting directions to the church that burned down. Sam hung up with her and called Dean back.

"Alright, Dean?"

"This better be good!" Dean was pushing his 'baby' like he never pushed her before. "Sam."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass!!" Jada and Akina were just listening to Sam. Akina pretty much zoned out, but Jada knew that she was making sure that Dean was ok.

"Dean, this is important. I need to know exactly where you are." There's a moment of silence before Dean answers.

"Decatur Road, about two miles off the highway. Anytime would be great here Sammy."

"Okay, you need to head east. You need to turn right up ahead." There was a sound of crashing and Dean cursing. "Dean."

"I made the turn. What now?"

"You see a road up ahead?"

"No." He looks again and spots the little dirt road. "Wait! I see it."

"You need to turn left and go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and then stop." Sam pauses and looks at the girls. Jada's just watching him while Akina seem's to be somewhere else all together. "Did you do it Dean?"

"Yeah. This thing is just staring at me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Just what you are doing." HE pauses again and smiles. "Bringing it to you." He hears nothing, but silence. Dean stares down the truck as it starts to make it's way to his parked car. The truck picks up speed and Dean just watches it.

"Come on, come on." The truck looks like it's about to hit the impala, but instead goes right through it and disappears. A scared shitless and confused Dean looks around before picking up his phone. "Where'd it go?"

"You're where the chruch was. The one that Cyrus burned down and killed those kids. Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed. So, I figured maybe that would get rid of it."

"Maybe? Maybe? What if you were wrong?" Sam smiles as he hears the fear in Dean voice. Akina smiles at Sam and askes for the phone. "Sam!"

"What's wrong Dean? See a rat or something?"

"Akina? Tell Sam that I'm going to kill him and that wasn't funny." Akina laughs as Dean hangs up. He comes by and picks the three up. Dean glares at both Akina and Sam. Jada just sit's in the back and giggles.

"Well that was fun. What do we do next?" Sam asks looking over at Dean. Dean lowers the music and glances back at Akina.

"We have to tell Cassie that it's over." Akina nods and they drive to Cassie's. Dean get's out and goes to the door alone.

"I can't believe you let him go alone. You know that she's going to jump on him the first chance she get's." Jada looks over at Akina, who hasn't takin her eyes off Dean since he left the car.

"If that happen's it'll give me reason to beat that bitch to death." The three watched Cassie open the door and step closer to Dean. Akina clenches her fist, but stops when she see's Dean back away. A few minutes later Dean's back in the car and the three are off again. "You do know how luck you are, right?" Dean looks back at her and smiles. "Though so. Jada, let me use you as something other than a sex toy." Sam and Dean's head's both snap back to look at them. "What? All I ment was that I wanted to use her legs as a pillow. Get your minds out of the gutter." Akina layed down and closed her eyes. "Hey Dean?"

"What is it?"

"You do know that there are big, fat rats in the gutter." Sam smiled and Jada snickered.

"Not funny."

"Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam said looking back at her. Somehow he knew where this was going.

"If I ever do something bad, like really bad." Dean glanced at her in the mirror. Even Jada looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't rat me out." She said with a smile. Jada and Sam laughed. Dean just hired his music to block her out. It was going to be a long trip as long as she was awake making crappy rat jokes and what not. Dean was starting to miss her sex jokes. "So the civic is being towed to Bobby's again huh?" Akina asked Jada.

"Yeah. Guess I have some more work to do on it." Dean lowered the music so that the girls could talk. Mistake.

"Oh rats!!"


	42. What's Next?

**SOME SPOILERS FOR SIMON SAYS!!!!! NOT MANY, BUT SOME!!!**

**Chapter 42 What's Next?**

The three stayed in yet another run down shit hole, as Akina came to call them, rather than go back to Bobby's. The civic was already towed there so there was nothing to worry about with that. John had called early the next morning to make sure that everything was alright after seeing the car. Jada woke up to hear Sam talking to him and telling him that they were all fine and that they were going to go on a few more hunts before comming back. After one or two 'yes sirs', Sam came back and layed next to her.

"John doin alright?" Sam smiled and kissed her head. "I know you're fine. I asked how your dad was."

"He's fine. He just wanted to make sure that we were ok after he saw the car." Sam heard Jada moan when he mentioned the car. He looked over at her and could of sworn he saw a tear. "You ok down there?"

"Fine, but my poor car isn't." Sam laughed hearing the sadness in her voice when she spoke about the civic. She was almost, if not worse, than Dean. "I really hate that demon truck. I sware that if it wasn't already gone, I would try to kill it again."

"Well, it's gone. Now all we have to do is find something else to hunt." Sam said laying back down. Jada signed and layed against his chest.

"Let's wait till later to look up shit. Right now let's just enjoy the quiet while it lasts." Sam nodded and the two fell asleep yet again.

"You do realize that you're up BEFORE me right?" Dean looked over at the pregnant redhead that was scarfing down the remaining piece of last nights pizza. She looked up at him with cheese hanging out of her mouth.

"I was hungry and I can't sleep when I'm hungry." Dean smiled and went to take a shower. When he came out, both Sam and Jada were in the room and Sam didn't look so hot.

"You alright Sammy?" Dean asked sitting at the table next to Jada. Sam looked at him and nodded.

"Another vision. A man is going to kill someone and then himself." Dean looked from him to the girls.

"Okay. Do you know where this is going to happen?" Sam nodded and the four were off. They arrived in Ashland, Nabraska a few hours later. "Well, now that we're here, where do we start?" Dean looked around the table they were sitting at.

"I guess none of us thought that far ahead yet." Jada answered and looks at Sam. "Anything from your vision that might help?" Sam thought about it before answering.

"Not really."

"I got something." Akina yelled causeing the entire cafe to look at the foursome. "You gotta problem?" She yelles at the people staring at her. After a few seconds she answered herself. "Thought so. Now while you children were all chatting up a storm, I was looking for any connection to the demon. Since I got my little telepathetic ability and Sam got his vision thingy after the demon came to us, maybe there's someone here that had the same thing happen."

"You learned all that on your own?" Jada asked in amazement. Akina raised a brow and looked at her.

"I can do some stuff you know." Jada nodded and she continued. "Anyways, I found that another guy by the name of Andrew Gallagher, his mother died the same way as yours. He was born in eighty three, everything adds up. I think this might be our guy." Akina took a bite of Sam's hamburger. "Even if he's not, man's sexay!!!"

"So not funny." Akina rubbed her hand where Sam had slapped it and smiled at Dean. "Ok. So you said that some guy is going to..."

"That's him!!" Sam pointed out the window, cutting off Dean. The four turned and saw a older black man talking on his phone.

"Okay. You two follow him." Dean said pointing at Sam and Jada. "Akina and I will find out where this Andy guy lives." The four split up. Sam and Jada were following this guy untill Sam saw the store from his vision. The two went into the store before the man had the chance and pulled the alarm, causing the owner of the store to close up shop.

"Well that was a little too east don't you think?" Jada asked Sam as they watched the man walk down the street, away from the gun shop.

"I don't know. I still have a bad feeling about this thing." Sam keeps a close eye on him. "Maybe it was TOO easy. I wonder if Andy led Dean and Akina anywhere." Sam looked over at Jada who just shrugged.

Dean and Akina

"Dude, I sware, if you don't stop going on about how cool his van is, I'm going to throw you in front of it." Akina threatened. Dean smiled at her. Dean has been going on about Andy's van with the barbarian queen on it since the two started following him.

"But look, a barb.."

"I know Dean!! A barbarian queen!! A half naked woman riding a fricken polar bear!!!" She looked over at him just as Andy stopped at a stop sigh. "I think I got another role playing idea!" Dean grinned at her.

"You serious?" She nodded and his smile grew. They both looked up to see Andy comming towards the impala. Dean reached for his gun and places it in his coat, just in case.

"This is a cherry ride." Andy says with a huge grin. Dean glances at Akina, who's just smiling. Dean focuses back on Andy, who is admiring the impala.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, a '67. Impala's best year, if you ask me. This is a serious classic." Dean let's go of the gun and continues to converse with Andy.

"Man, a barbarian queen riding a polar bear. Now that's a serious classic." Akina spits out a little sarcastic. Dean glances at her again. Andy looks in at her and she smiles more before Dean starts talking again.

"You know, can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey, can I have it?" Andy asks.

"Sure, man!" Dean opens his door and gets out. Akina still sits there, looking a little confused. Andy gets in and looks over at her.

"You can get out now."

"No problem." Akina gives him a smile before getting out and standing next to Dean. Both wave as he drives the impala away. Meanwhile, Sam and Jada are still watching the man, making sure he's alright.

"Maybe we stopped it from happening. I mean it's been a while now and nothing bad happened to him." Jada said looking at Sam. He glanced at her and they both watched the impal drive by, with Andy behind the wheel, talking on the phone. "Now I know that's not right." Sam watches the man recieve a call at that same time. "I think you might wanna call Dean now."

"Dean?" Sam asked after calling his brother. Dean answer's on the second ring, as usual. "We just saw the impala drive by, without you and Akina in it."

"I know. He full-on Obi-Wan'd us. It's mind control, man." Dean said pacing back and forth. Akina was in the process of trying to break into Andy's van. "Did you save that guy?"

"Yeah. We stopped him from going into that store. So this Andy guy has the power to contol minds?"

"From what happened here, I'd say yes."

"I GOT IT!!!" Akina screamed with excitement as she pulled open the back-door of the van. "HAHA!!! I SO ROCK!!!" Dean stopped and looked at her. "Told you I could do it without your help Dean!!!"

"Hey Sam. Where are you at?"

"Still by the gun store. We were keeping an eye on him just in case somethi..." Sam was cut off as the man walked out infront of a bus, killing himself.

"Oh my god!" Jada screamed turning from the sight of blood and flesh that was in the street.

"SAM!!? SAM!?" Dean screamed into the phone causeing Akina to stop looking in the van and look at him. "SAM!"

"You might wanna get over here now Dean." Sam hung up the phone and so did Dean.

"What is it?"

"We need to go and meet them." Dean called a cab and the two were at the sight of the suicide in no time.

"Over there." Akina spotted Jada and Sam sitting on the side of the road. The two ran over to meet them. "What happened?"

"We stopped him from going into the store, but all we really did was delay his death by minutes. He just walked into the road, right infront of the bus." Sam explained as Dean rubbed his back. Akina was watching as the paramedic's loaded the man's body into the ambulance. "We need to find out all we can about this Andrew guy."

"And I know where to start." The four walked back to where the van was. The back door was still opened so there was no need to break in.

"This van is amazing!"

"Wipe the drool Dean. Remember that this guy has your baby." Akina said as she once again looked through the crap in the back of the van.

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein, it's pretty heavy reading, Dean." Sam said looking through the books that were strewn about. Jada was just sitting on the side. She was still a little freaked out about seeing that man die. Sure, she'd seen alot, but nothing like that. Akina went over and tried her best to comfort her. The two girls spoke as the boys looked through the van.

"On the bright side, he does have Moby Dick's bong." Dean grinned holding up one hell of a bong. "Books and bongs aside, how are we going to find this guy now?"

"I know." The two brother's looked over at Akina. "That lady at that cafe we were at this morning. Her and the busboy were talking about Andy. Chances are they know where he might be."

"It's all we have to go on now. Let's go then." The four walked, yes walked, to the cafe. Along the way, Dean spotted his baby. Dean ran over and hugged his stupid car. "Oh baby!! I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"People are looking at you funny Dean." He looked up at Akina and then at the people on the street. "At least we don't have to walk anymore. Now what do we do?" The four piled into the impala and went to watch Andy's van until he shows up.

"I don't understand his motive here. I mean this doctor was squeaky clean."

"Ha! Sam said squeaky." Akina snickered from the back. Sam smiled and continued.

"I just don't understand why he would kill him."

"If he did do it." Sam glances at his brother. "What? He just doesn't seem like the hardcore killer type."

"You had O.J. convicted while he was still in the white bronco and you have doubt about this?" Sam asked. Akina leaned in between the seats.

"That's because O.J. was guilty. Even a blind man saw that!"

"Not the point. The point is, I wanna know why you keep bending over backwards for this Andy guy?" Dean was about to answer, but Andy came to the window.

"You don't think I see you four." He said so loud that poor Akina and Jada jumped.

"What the hell man!? No need to yell when we're right here."

"Well him and I are lawyers. See a relative of yours passed.." Sam tried, but was cut off. Why is it that everyone keeps doing that?

"Tell the truth."

"That's what I'm.." Cut off again.

"We hunt demons." Dean spit out. All eyes on him now.

"What?" Andy asked shocked. His eyes wide.

"Demons; Spirits, things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here he's my brother and these two are friends of ours..."

"Dean, shut the hell up." Akina shouted from the backseat. Jada was just staring at Andy. Why? Who knows.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, He's psychic, kinda like you, well not really like you, but see he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid he's gonna become one himself, cause you all are apart of something terrible, and I hope to hell that he's wrong but I'm starting to get a little scared he might be right." Dean stopped to take a breath before starting again. "And even Akina back there." He pointed at her. She looked at him like she was going to kill him. "She's one too. A mind-reader. Kinda freaks me out sometime, but I love her so I deal."

"Okay you know what, Just leave me alone." Andy said stepping away from the window. Akina and Jada were glaring at Dean, while Sam got out and followed him. "What are you doing? I said leave me alone."

"Doesn't seem to work on me Andy."

"What?"

"You have a gift don't you? You can make people do things, whatever you want them to do. It started when you were twenty two. Little things at first, but then you learned how to control it."

"How the hell?"

"I have abilities too and so does a friend of mine. Our mother's all died the same way. In a fire in our nurseries." Sam explained as Jada came to join them. Sam told her to stay back just in case Andy made her do something. Akina and Dean soon joined her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. All I wanna know is why you killed that doctor?" Andy looked at him shocked.

"I never killed anybody! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie!" Sam's head started hurting and he knew it was comming. The vision he had was of a woman lighting herself on fire at some gas station. Dean ran up and caught him just as Sam collapsed.

"I didn't do anything to him I sware." Dean was too busy making sure his brother was alright to even care that Andy was there.

"Sam what is it?" Dean asked. Jada and Akina were standing behind Dean. Jada was just trying to make sure that Sam was alright and Akina was trying to read Andy, but the man wasn't making it easy.

"A woman. She's going to light herself on fire."

"What does he mean 'going to?'" Andy asked. He was a little freaked out by the situation he found himself in.

"Shut up!" Akina snapped. Andy shut his mouth and Sam continued telling them what he saw.

"She was at a gas station when she recieved a call. After that she lit herself on fire." Dean helped him up. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Andy was trying to convince them that he had nothing to do with these deaths.

"This isn't going to happen. That woman isn't going to die as long as we keep an eye on this son of a bitch." Sam grumbled out. Akina was finally able to read him and saw that this guy didn't have a mean bone in his body. At that moment, fire engines and police cars flew past. The girls looked at the boys. Sam looked up at Dean. "Go and take Jada with you. His little gift doesn't seem to work on Akina and me, but I don't know about her." Dean nodded and the two were off. Sam was just staring a hole into Andy while Akina leaned against the nearest building.

"Hey Sam." Sam walked over to her, not taking his eyes off Andy for a second. "I have to go with Dean on this one. I don't think he has anything to do with this."

"What makes you so sure?" Sam asked. For the first time taking his eyes off Andy to look at her.

"I read his mind." Akina admitted with a slight smirk. "What I saw man. I don't think he's capeable of killing someone." Sam looked from her to Andy. "I just think that maybe it's someone else this time."

"So we're dealing with TWO people that have mind control powers?" Akina nodded as he phone rang.

"What up noodle butt?"

"She's dead." Silence. Akina heard Dean sign. "That woman at the gas station. She's dead. Burnt to a crisp just like Sam said." Akina looked over at Sam. He had gone back and was talking to Andy.

"How long ago?" She asked not taking her eyes off Sam. She knew that Andy had nothing to do with this.

"Just minutes before we got here. I mean the smell still hasn't faded. Just ask him what's up with his visions. We didn't get a head start this time."

"I will. I don't think it's him Dean."

"I know. That's what I've been saying. We'll be back in a little. We're going to stay here and see what we can dig up."

"Alright. I'll tell Sam. See ya sex slave!!"

"Bye Akina." They hung up and she explain what Dean had to her to Sam and Andy.

"So you have death visions and you can read minds?" Andy asked looking between the two. Both nodded. "Those visions must suck."

"You have no idea. So you're really not a murderer huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Guess there's hope for us after all." Akina was about to ask what the hell he ment by that, but Dean chose that time to pull up. "So what did you find?"

"Her name was Holly Becket. She was fourty one, single." Dean started. Jada finished.

"Now the strange part is that she gave birth when she was eighteen, the same day that you were born Andy." Akina looked over at him.

"Andy, were you adopted?" The others looke at him as well. "This is where you say either yes or no."

"Well yeah I was."

"And you decided not to tell us why?"

"Because it never came up. You don't think that.."

"She's your mother? Who knows, but we need to get our hands on those birth records. The chances are slim though. Those files are most likely hard copy only." Jada explained. Andy looked at all of them and smiled.

"Not a problem." The next thing they knew, the three were looking at the records. Jada and Akina went for a little walk. Jada still didn't like the idea of being around someone that can possibly control her.

"Well it's true. Holly Becket did put you up for adoption when you were born. The first man that dies oversaw everything."

"Ok. So if I'm not the one doing this, who is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Dean and Andy turned to look at Sam. "Holly gave birth to twins." Andy sat there in shock as the three waited for the photo of his brother to be faxed over.

"I have an evil twin." He said to no one. Sam was still looking at the file.

"It turns out that when you went to the Gallagher family and your brother went to the Whemes family from upstate. His name is Anson and it says that he has a local adress." Andy's head shot up and he looked at Sam.

"He lives in this area?" Sam nodded and Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dean! We know who it is!"

"Akina! Calm down." Sam and Andy looked over at a paniced Dean. "Who is it?"

"Remember that guy in the cafe, the bus boy." From the sound of her voice, Dean knew she was pacing around.

"You mean Webber?"

"Yeah. It's him." Dean looked down at the fax and sure enough, it was Webber. He looked over at Sam and Andy. "You're not going to believe this."

"Dean!!"

"What?"

"We kinda need a little help here."

"Where are you?" Silence. "Akina? Remember our little talk about when silence isn't good? This is one of those times." Still nothing. "Damn it Akina! Say something!!"

"Hang up the phone and forget about them." A male voice said. Dean nodded and hung up.

"What's going on Dean?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Dean turned to leave, but Sam grabbed his arm. "What is it man?"

"From the look on your face I can tell that somethings wrong. Now what is it?"

"Dude, it's nothing. Let's just get out of her and go find Webber." He gave his brother a smile and left the building with Sam and Andy behind him. They were driving to the cafe where he worked when Sam had yet another vision. This one was of a woman jumping off a dam. That, and Jada and Akina shooting themselves. The vision ended and Sam looked at his older brother.

"He has Akina and Jada."

"Who?" Dean looked lost. Sam just stared at him.

"You know. Your pregnant girlfriend and her best friend, my girlfriend." Dean just blinked and looked back at the road. "That was him on the phone before, wasn't it? Damn it Dean. What the hell did he say to you?"

"He just said that I should hang up and forget about them."

"Well this sucks." They drove to the dam and Sam thought that it would be better if Dean stayed back by the car. He had no complaints about that one. Andy thought it would be a good idea to go, it being his former girlfriend that was about to think she can fly. Sam and him snuck up to the top of the dam and saw Jada and Akina just standing there, doing nothing. Webber was talking to the blonde woman.

"What's the plan here?" Andy asked. Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't have one. Right now it's just get everyone out alive." Andy nodded and Webber turned to where they were hiding.

"You two can come out now." The two walked up to where they were standing. Sam glanced at his friends and saw that they weren't hurt and that was good. The blonda woman looked fine as well. "Andy!"

"I know who you are. I know that you're my brother." Webber looked from Andy to Sam. "Why did you kill those people?"

"Because they were trying to keep us apart Andy. First our mother giving us up and that doctor helping. I just want us to be together."

"Well normally when brother's first meet, they go out for coffee. Don't don't start killing people."

"They got in our way, just like these people." Webber motioned to Jada and Akina.

"They have nothing to do with this Webber. Why don't you just let them go." Webber looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Oh I'll let them go alright." He glanced over at the girls and smiled again. Both took out the guns they carried and put them to their heads.

"You don't have to do this! Please." Andy was begging his brother to let them go. "This isn't the way to do this."

"I just want us to be together and if this is the only way for it to happen, then so be it." One more look from Webber and both girls pulled the triggers. Both fell to the ground. Both dead.

"Sam!! SAMMY!! Look at me Sam!!" Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean standing over him. Andy was to his left and they were right outside the impala. "You alright man?"

"I think so. What the hell happened?"

"I think you just had a vision." Sam looked up at his older brother. The whole thing was a vision? Then that mean.."

"We have to go and now!" Sam got up fast and the began to drive again. Dean kept glancing at him the entire ride to the dam. "He's going to kill them man."

"Kill who?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Akina and Jada. They're with him at the dam. He's going to kill them." Sam looked at Dean. "Do you even remember who they are?"

"I think so. We're here." They all got out and went to the trunk.

"I think you better stay here Dean."

"No arguement here. Just be careful alright." Sam nodded. Andy insisted on going to. The two ran up to the top of the dam, not even bothering to hide.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Sam and Andy looked around and saw Jada and Akina standing there, just like in Sam's vision.

"Let them go man. They have nothing to do with this." Webber smiled at Sam and glanced at the girls.

"Why are you doing this?"

"They're trying to keep us apart Andy. I just want us to be together, to be brothers." Webber explained.

"Normally brother's go out for coffee or something. They don't start killing people." Andy explained. Webber just laughed. "I mean, you killed our mother."

"She gave us up Andy. She was trying to keep us apart just like them." He pointed to the girls standing behind him. At this time, Dean was sneaking in the bushes with a sniper rifle. If something went wrong, he was willing to kill Webber if it ment that it kept his family alive.

"They don't want to keep us apart. I never knew you existed till today and they're the one's that found out that you and I were related." Webber looked from Sam to the girls and shook his head.

"No. They're going to keep us apart unless I do something." He turned and looked at Akina and Jada. Both pulled out the guns they carried with them. Sam thought now was a good time to step in. He hit Webber in the back of the head, trying to knock him out. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you!" Sam looked over and both girls had the guns to their heads. Dean saw this too and thought that the next time he had a clear shot, he was taking Webber out.

"What is killing them going to matter?" Sam asked as Webber stood up. "That's not going to bring you and your brother any closer."

"How the hell would you know? We need each other. We need to be together and if killing them is the only way to do that, then guess what." Webber glanced at them again and shot's rang out. Sam closed his eyes and so did the blonde that was watching the whole thing.

"You can open them now Francis." Sam looked up and saw Akina's smiling face. "Morning Sammy!!" She helped him off the ground. He looked around and saw that Jada and that blonde lady were fine and so was Andy.

"What happened?"

"I had to. I had no choice. He was going to kill them." They looked over at Andy. "I can't believe that I killed my own brother."

"Don't worry Andy. Sam almost killed his a few times." She tried to make him feel better and sadly, that worked. The police were called and Andy told them that they saw Webber shoot himself. The four hunters waited over to the side. "Hey Dean."

"What is it?" Dean and Akina were sitting over to the side, a little farther away from Sam and Jada.

"I think that we should go back to Bobby's for a little while. At least until Jada fixes the civic."

"Why's that?" Before she could answer, Andy came back.

"I think everything's going to be alright now. They think that he killed himself so that's not a problem." Sam looked over at his friends.

"Look man, I hate to do this but we have to get out of here." Andy nodded. "Here. It's my cell number. If you ever need anything, just call. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks man." They all said there good-byes and were off. Sam was driving and Jada was in the front.

"So where are we off to next on this little journey?" Jada asked turning to Dean and Akina. Sam was a little courious too.

"Wanna go and fix up the civic?" Jada nodded happily and Dean looked over at Sam. "Feel like going back to Bobby's for a while?"

"Why not." Sam started the car and they started the drive back to Bobby's. Dean looked over at Akina.

"So why is it you wanna go back here?"

"I miss your daddy's sweet ass!!" Dean rolled his eyes. "You really wanna know why?"

"It'll be nice."

"Well then. I have two words to explain it." She stopped and looked in his eyes. "Barbarian queen." Both smiled at that thought. "Hey Dean?"

"What?"

"I got you something." Dean looked over at her and she smiled. "Do you want it or no?"

"Comming from you, I'm not sure."

"Homie would never say that." Dean raised a brow. They still never let him in on that one. "Oh come on. Remember the last gift I gave you?" Dean thought back to the sexy cop outfit and smiled. "Well?"

"Ok. I'll take it." She smiled and handed him a box. He eyes it carefully before opening it. He looked up at her. "You know this isn't funny right?"

"Aren't you even going to put it on?"

"No."

"Don't you like it?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to where it?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She smiled at him and he cursed himself. "Damn you." Sam looked back at them.

"What did you give him that he won't wear?" Dean handed Sam the box and he laughed when he saw it. He then passed it to Jada, who also laughed.

"See, they like it."

"Then they can wear it." Inside the box was a necklace. The main charm was the foot of the stuffed rat that Dean had killed at Bobby's. Akina cut it off and had it made into a necklace.

"You're really not going to wear it?"

"No." Akina inhaled deep and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dean."

"What is it this time?" He looked over at her and she was smiling at him. "Oh god what?"

"I got these for you." She held up a bag of peanut M&M's. "I didn't expect that you would wear that so I got these to make up for it." Dean smiled and took the bag. "I did have a few though. I got a little hungry." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He went to open the bag and the car was filled with another girly scream. Jada and Sam turned to looked at them. Akina was almost dead from laughing so hard. Jada had joined in when she saw the look on Dean's face. Sam was even trying to keep a straight face. Akina had placed a rat inside the M&M bag. Yes. A live rat. Don't look at her like that!! It was a small one.

"You're so going to get it for that one. Not only was it a rat, but you put it in a M&M bag. Not funny." She smiled at him and closed her eyes to sleep. "You know you can lay on me if you want."

"You going to try and kill me while I sleep?" He looked at her and shook his head. "Ok then, but if you kill me, Jada, Sam, and homie are gunning for you." She layed on his lap and soon fell asleep. Dean was right behind her. Jada and Sam were left alone to talk about whatever. Jada was about to turn on the radio low untill Sam's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sam. Where are you?"

"On the way there. What's up dad?"

"We got this book figured out."


	43. About Time

**Chapter 43 About Time**

The drive back to Bobby's was rather quiet due to the fact that Akina and Dean were sleeping the entire time. Jada even fell asleep after about two hours of driveing, Poor Sam was soooo bored that he even considered waking Akina for some entertainment.

"You know that if you want me to strip for you, all you have to do is ask." Sam glanced at Akina in the mirror.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She smiled at him as she adjusted herself.

"You were thinking about waking me for some entertainment." Sam raised a brow and she continued. "How much you willing to pay and is Dean going to know about this?"

"You read my mind?" Sam was getting a little angry at the thought of her invading his mind. She looked at him and her smile faded.

"It's not what you think man. When I sleep, I don't really have control of it. I just see what I see. Sorry." Sam looked at her again and counldn't understand why she was so sorry for something she had no control over. "You forgive me Francis?"

"You know it. We still have a few hours before we get to Bobby's and I'm a little tired." Sam saw her eyes light up and he knew that she knew what he was going to ask.

"You want me to drive?" Sam nodded and pulled over. Normally Dean would wake up in situations like this, but they guess that he was too tired to care. The two switched places and Akina started driving to Bobby's. She turned on Froggy 101 low and sang along with pretty much every song they played. After about the fifth song, Jada woke up and was looking at her. "I think that homie really like Sam."

"I think so too. How far away are we?" Akina looked at her and shrugged her shoulder. "Right. Asking the wrong person about that huh?" Akina nodded. "I thought so. I remember this place so I think that we're about an hour away." Jada said looking at the surrounding forest. She tunrned around and looked at the sleeping boys. Sam had his head resting on Dean's shoulder and both were sleeping peacefully. "Tell me that's not the cutest thing since homie?" Akina looked at her and then at the boys.

"Take a picture so we can make fun of Dean later. You know how he hates chick flick moments." Jada smiled and took a picture of the sleeping siblings. "And nothing's cuter that homie. Nothing."

"I know. So what do you think this book says?" Akina looked at her friend again.

"Who knows. I'm just hopeing it's something good for a change." Jada fully agreed and the two had a conversation about this book until they pulled into Bobby's driveway. "I'll wake them, you get the bags?" Jada looked at Akina, who was smiling.

"I hate grabbing the bags." After a slight staring contest. "Okay. Rocks, paper, scissors to decide."

"That's not fair! I always lose at that game." Akina said pouting again. She could tell by the look on Jada's face that it was this or she'd be carrying the bags. Akina sighed and agreed. "Fine. You know that this is a low blow though, right?"

"Sure do, but I don't wanna carry the bags." Both girls looked at one another. "Ready?" Akina nodded and both balled their fists. "Rocks, paper, scissors..."

"Wait!!" Akina told her. Jada looked at her and saw the smile creep onto her face.

"What is it?"

"Why don't they just carry the bags and call it a day?" Jada looked at Akina and then back at the boys. "So?"

"Fine by me. Wake em and lets go."

"GIANT RATS ARE ATTACKING!!!!!" Akina screamed. Dean and Sam bolted up so fast that the girls jumped back. "Morning guys!! We're here. You two get the bags and we'll meet you inside." Before the boys could argue or before they were even fully awake, the girls were out of the car and in the house. The two boys exchanged looks.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell just happened?" Sam looked at his brother and shrugged. "That's what I thought." They got out, got the bags, and went inside to see Akina and Jada sitting at the table with John and Bobby. "What was that about?"

"We didn't wanna carry the bags." Jada said taking another spoonful of her French Toast Crunch. Akina just smiled and dug right into her Rice Krispy Treat cereal. Bobby get's that just for her. The boys sat at the table and ate something before they got to curious about the book.

"So about this book? You said that you figured it out." Sam asked looking at his father and Bobby.

"Not the whole thing. We managed to get a few paragraphs translated and I don't think it's very good." John answered.

"What else is new." Akina mumbled. She looked up at John. "So what does it say?" John looked at Bobby. "It says look at Bobby? Wow!! That's odd." Dean snickered and Sam and Jada rolled their eyes.

"No it doesn't say look at Bobby." John passed the book over to her. She looked at it.

(This is what Akina see's so enjoy and let me know if you understand it. سوف تكون مجتمعة القوة التي تنساب من خلال اثنين الأضواء بأن تدمر القوة الشر. يجب أن الكلا الأضواء تأطهر لكي بأن عمل هذا هذا لأجل بشكل صحيح. أولا يجب طلب خارج الدم من بريء و الكلا يجب حمم فيه. سوف تكون هذه العملية eYGO فوق الليالي تالي أقلاء في منتصف الليل. يجب أن تواجه اثنين الأضواء اختبارا ( محاولة التي بأن هذا لأجل عمل هذا بالترتيب) ثم. يجب أن يواجهون هذا معا. هو اختبار من ائتمن. اثنين يجب كان بأن يتوقف على أحدهما الاخر و لا أحد آخر. كان محذرة, إن هذا الاختبار مصمم بأن ير ما اثنين إن capeable من و هناك هل فرصة أن سوف لن يبرزون بشكل حي هذا. سوف تختبر لهم هذه المهمة ماديا و بشكل ذهني. حذر! إن هذا أي شيء سوف يواجهون أبدا الخطيرة أكثر. لو يدبرون بأن يبرزوا هذا حي سوف تكون مختلفة اثنين الأضواء. اثنين سوف احتاج الوقت و الحب بأن يعد إلى نفس الكبيرة في السن. أعطهم احأتاج كل يجازفون له بأن يدمر الشر الذي يمشي أرضا بالترتيب كل. هناك كهف قديم بالغرب من الجبال الملونة. إن داخلا أين اثنين يجب جال حول هذا الاختبار. أخذ و ترك مع لا شيء, لكن دمع. يقول لو يعودون داخل ثلاث, سوف يدمرون الشريرة. ثم إنني خائف أن إن هذه أيام النهاية. لأجل لا أحد لكن يمكن أن أنقذ مع القوة ذلك الشريرة نفسه أعطوا إليهم. أتمنى حظا ثم و أتوسل لأجل كل القصد الذي هذا يعمل هذا هو الأمل الأخير لأجل إن الذي جيد كل. ) Akina looked at the page and then at the oldest Winchester.

"And this says what?" Sam and Dean managed to get a look at the page as well. Jada glanced at it and then at John. "It looks like chicken scratch to me and by the look on their faces..." She pointed to Sam, Dean, and Jada. "It looks the same way to them."

"That's the part that we managed to translate for now. Here's what it say's." Bobby gave Akina the tablet the two were writing in and Akina read it out loud.

"The power that flows through the two lights will be combined to destroy the force of evil. In order for this to work correctly, both lights must be purified. First you must seek out the blood of the innocent and both must bathe in it. This process will be repeated over the next few nights at midnight. The two lights must then face a test, a trial in order for this to work. They must face this together. It's a test of trust. The two must be able to depend on one another and no one else. Be warned, this test is designed to see what the two are capeable of and there is a chance that they will not come out of this alive. This task will test them physically and mentally. Be warned! This is the most dangerous of anything they will ever face. If they do manage to come out of this alive, the two lights will be different. The two will need time and love to return to their old selves. Give them all they need for they risk it all in order to destroy the evil that walks the earth. There is an ancient cave to the west of the colored mountains. Inside is where the two must go about this test. Take them and leave them with nothing, but water. If they return within three says, they will destroy the evil. If not, then I am afraid that these are the end days. For no one but them can save us with the power that the evil itself gave to them. I wish them luck and I pray for all our sake that this works. It's the last hope for all that is good." She stopped reading and looked around the table. She focused on Sam. "I think that we might be these light's Sammy." She tried to give him a smile, but he wasn't having it. She stole a quick look at Jada and she knew what she was thinking.

"From what we made from that, I say that you're right." John answered. Sam looked at his father and then at the paper that Akina just read.

"So then what do we do?" He asked. When no answer came, he got just a tiny bit mad. "So we're just supposed to sit here and stare at this book some more? I mean from what this say, some innocent person is going to die and we're just going to sit here. Not to mention that there's a chance that we might not survive this whole cleansing thing."

"Sam, I think that we need to calm down and think about this some more. We still have more of the book to translate so we don't know what it means right now." Sam mumbled a whatever and went outside. Jada excused herself and followed. Dean and Akina went upstairs, leaving the two older men to look through this stupid book again. "I just really don't get this. All the rest is gibberish." Bobby ran his hand through his hair and looked over at John.

"Let me see it." Bobby passed him the book and John started looking through it yet again.

**Dean and Akina**

"Dean I need to borrow the car." Akina said as soon as Dean came out of the bathroom. "And I smell that too. You a stinky Dean!!"

"Funny." He gave her a smile and sat next to her. "So you're not worried about what that book says?"

"Not really. I'm sure that whatever it is and whatever Sam and I have to do, we'll get through it alright." She gave him a kiss and went to the door. "So I can take the car?" Dean looked over at her and nodded.

"What me to come with you?" She shook her head no and without another word, went downstairs and went to talk to John.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. Can you come for a ride with me?" Bobby and John looked up at her and John nodded. The two drove for a while before Akina said anything as to what she needed talk about. She pulled the car over and turned to John. "I know what the rest of the book is going to say." John's eyes went wide.

"How would you know?" John asked as Akina turned off the car. She reached behind the seat and pulled out the binder that her and Jada carry.

"This is how I know." She handed it to John and he flipped through it. "I didn't even realize that they were the same thing untill I read that part that you translated." John read a few lines and closed the binder.

"So where did you get this from?" Akina swollowed and started to explain.

"It'll be best if I just start from the beginning." John nodded.

**FLASHBACK**

"You know that this is a really bad idea right?" Jada said looking over at her friend. "I mean this can really get us killed. I'm not looking forward to dying anytime soon."

"It's going to be okay girl. All we have to do is grab it and get the hell out before this place goes up in flames. Nothing to it." Akina smiled and Jada rolled her eyes. The two girls have been keeping an eye on this gang for a week now. Once they realized what they had, they started following them, waiting for the moment to get what they needed.

"Nothing to it? How the hell can you be so confidant when we're pretty much about to walk right into hell?"

"Just that kind of person." Akina looked at her and saw that Jada was pretty freaked about what they had to do. She signed and sat next to her friend. "Look, nothing's going to happen. We'll just run in there, get what we need to get, and get the hell out. It's really not going to be that bad Jada."

"No it won't be that bad, unless one of us get's killed here."

"Well then if that's what supposed to happen, it'll happen." Akina looked around the tree they were hiding behind. She saw that it was clear and thought that it was a good as time as any. "You ready sex kitten?"

"No. I think we should think this one through a little more. I mean do we really need that book?"

"Yes and remember." She placed her hand on Jada's shoulder. "I'll be here. Nothing bad's going to happen as long as I'm with you and you're with me. As long as you watch my back and I watch your's, we'll be fine." Jada smiled at her little speach and nodded. "So you ready now?"

"As I'm going to be." Akina nodded and they two girls made there way into the cave. They slowly made there way down the long corridor untill they found the room they needed to be in. Akina kept close to the right wall while Jada was pressed against the left. Jada looked at her friend and nodded. Now was the time to use Akina's little gift.

_'You ready for this?' _Akina thought looking at Jada. She nodded and pulled out her gun. Akina smiled and busted out her elbow blades.

_'So all we need is that book and then we can leave, right?'_ Akina nodded and looked inside the room. _' How many?'_

_'There's seven from what I can see, but there might be more. I saw the book. It's on a bookstand to the left of the room.'_

_'Okay, so we need a plan. I'll distract them while you get the book.' _Akina looked over at Jada wide eyed. _'There a problem with that plan?'_

_'Damn skippy there's a problem. You're not going to be the bait here girl. I don't think that homie would like it too much if one of his friends die. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to distract them.' _Jada was about to open her mouth to argue, but Akina put a stop to that. _'No argueing about this one. Just get ready to get that book. Once we're outside, we can finish this place once and for all.' _ Jada nodded. She knew full well there's no argueing with Akina when she's in mother hen mode.

_'Count of three then?'_

_'How about four? I like even numbers.' _Jada nodded again. Akina slowing and very stelthly made her way into the room with no one seeing her. Jada watched as she ducked and covered untill she was in the center of the room. _'You ready sex kitten?'_

_'Yup. Just be careful alright.' _

_'Will do. I still never got to see you in that new thong you got.' _Jada saw the smile on her face and she couldn't help but smile. _'Okay. One...two...three...FOUR!!'_ Akina jumped out and started slicing and diceing the demons that got in her way. Among them were the Forneus and the Zepar just to name two. Both of these types of demon's normally don't work together, but THE demon had them all working as a team. Akina faught her little heart out. She kept a close eye on Jada as she went and grabbed the book.

"I got it!! Let's get the hell out of here!!" Jada yelled as she made her way to the exit. Akina nodded and killed yet another demon. She ran to catch up with her friend, but was stopped by the stabbing pain in her back. She yelled out in pain and fell to her knees. Jada stopped and looked back to see what happened.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Akina looked back and saw THE demon looking at her.

"Shit." She tried to stand, but the pain was too bad. "Get the hell out of here Jada!! Get that book away from them!!"

"I don't think so." The demon raised his hand and Jada dropped the book and fell to her knees as well. "I can't believe you two fell for this. I know how bad you wanted this book and all I had to do was wait." Jada looked up at him and there eyes locked. "You." He walk towards her. "You're the younger one aren't you?" Jada just started at him. Akina was trying to remain conscious. She was trying to think of a way out of this mess, but nothing came to mind. "You're so weak you know that? She's the strong one. I mean come on. I just killed your families two weeks ago and here you are trying to get this book." The demon picked Jada up and threw her against the wall.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Akina screamed trying again to get to her feet. The demon looked over at her and laughed.

"I'm going to kill her while you watch and then you get to live knowing that there was nothing you could do to save her." The demon used his little mind power and held Jada to the wall. She screamed as the blood began to flow from her chest.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!" The demon stopped and looked at Akina. "Let her live. You can do whatever you want with me."

"Interesting. You're willing to give up everything just to save her?" Akina nodded. Jada lifted her head and looked at her friend. "Now if I agree to this, I get to do WHATEVER I want to you?"

"Yes. Just let her go."

"Don't do this!! I don't need you to give up your life for me Akina!" Akina locked eyes with Jada and the two just stared at each other until the demon interupted.

"I hate to break this up, but I have other appoitments to keep." He turned to Akina. "So we have a deal then?"

"Please don't do this girl. Please." Jada begged through tears. Akina had to. She was the oldest and she had to keep Jada safe, no matter the cost. She looked in the demon's yellow eyes and nodded.The demon released Jada and she fell to the ground. He then walked over to Akina and picked her up."Akina please. No." All she heard was some chanting and then a blinding red light filled the cave. Jada shielded her eyes and when she opened them, she saw Akina standing infront of the demon. "Akina?" Her skin was a pale blue color and her hair was jet black. Her nails had grown so long and sharp that you could say they were claws.

"Kill her." The demon ordered her and pointed at Jada. Akina nodded and walked over to her wounded friend. Akina picked her up and smiled at her. Jada just looked into her yellow eyes before she was dropped to the ground again. She watched as Akina attacked the demon. She swung her fists and weapons at him and managed to wound him enough that he retreated. She turned to Jada and started making her way over to her.

"Jada. It's still me." She tried to explain once she saw Jada backing up. "It's still me I sware. I'm not going to hurt you." Jada was about to say something until a white light filled the room. After a few minutes, the light faded and Akina was herself again. She looked at Jada and both girls were lost as to what happened.

"Akina." The girls turned to see Akina's mother looking at them.

"Mom?" She had tears building up as she watched her mother walk towards them. She stood infront of Akina and smiled. "Is that really you?"

"Yes. I wanted to explain what happened to you." Akina nodded and she continued. "I had to intervien. He wanted you to be a full demon, like him. I couldn't allow that to happen so I stepped in."

"Stepped in?" Jada asked. Akina's mother looked at her and smiled.

"So good to see you're okay Jada. I made sure the change didn't happen. What you are now is a half demon. Your human half is stronger that the demon half so there's no need to worry. You're not dangerous unless someone you love is in danger."

"Why only then?"

"That's when your demon half is at it's strongest and takes over. You won't be able to control what you do at that point." Akina nodded. "I'm afraid that I must go now. I'll be keeping an eye on both of you. I love you so much Akina." She kissed her forehead and then turned to Jada. "Your mother will be watching you too. She said that she loves you so much." Jada started crying and her and Akina just held each other as her mother faded.

"At least we got the book." Akina said trying to make lite of the situation they were in. "I can even be a DEMONatrix! She said through a laugh. Jada rolled her eyes and the two made their way out of the cave.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You had to make jokes even then huh?"

"Sure! That's what's I'm good at Johnny!" Akina smiled at him and he smiled back. "You see. That's the book that we were after then." She said refering to the binder that John was holding. "We knew that there was something inside it that can help us kill that thing once and for all, I just happened to become part demon in the process."

"I get that. There's just something that doesn't add up." Akina looked at him. "I mean you said that you got your telepathic power when the demon killed your family."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, you said that when you went to get this book, it was only two weeks since then. How did you have such control over them in such a short time?"

"Not too sure to be honest with you.I just knew how to do it. I'm not sure if I just had the ability all along or that it was just that easy for me. There's something else. The whole reason I wanted to talk to you."

"That would be?"

"Let me see that." John handed her the binder and she flipped through it. "Not only was that passage in here, but there was something else. Something that we need if Francis and I have any hope of killing that thing and making it out alive." She kept looking untill she found what she was looking for. "Here. Read that." She handed it back to John and he started reading. There was the origional writting followed by the translated version. John read it and looked at her.

"Is this true?" Akina nodded and took the binder back. "So than it's possible to do this without either of you dying?"

"From the looks of it Johnny boy, yes. All we have to do is find that amulet and we'll be in business. Now what do you say we get back. I have some fun things I wanna try on Dean. You wanna drive?" John glanced at her and they switched seats. John turned on the radio as he pulled the impala onto the road. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna be homies friend? He only has one male friend." John looked over at her. She was grinning at him.

"What's the deal with this homie thing?" Akina smiled more before answering.

"I can't tell you unless you're his friend and you play with him. Homies likes to play." John glanced at her again before rolling his eyes. "So?"

"Sure I'll be his friend." Akina laughed and clapped her hands.

"Johnny, you rock!! Homie's going to be sooooo happy that he has another male friend."

"Now that that's settled. Can I ask you something?" Akina nodded "Does Dean or Sam know what the binder is?"

"Nope and I don't want them to know.I wasn't even going to tell you, but I thought since you and Bobby worked so hard trying to translate it, I might wanna share." She smiled over at John. "Well, that and I had no idea what it was until I read what you had."

"I see. So Akina?"

"What up pops?" John chuckled. "Dude, did you fart?" John gave her a puzzled look before she started laughing. "Sorry. That was me. What do you wanna know?" John just smiled again.

"Hows the baby doing?"

"Fine and dandy, which is suprising."

"Why's that?"

"With all the shite that we've been through, I'm honestly amazed that she's still alive. Not that I'm complaining, but it's just amazing."

"Did you just say shite?" John asked with a raised brow. Akina smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go get something to eat before heading back?" John nodded and found the closest bar. "Wow John." She said getting out of the car.

"What is it?"

"This place is so nice that I might have to show YOU my barbarian queen outfit instead of Dean!!" John rolled his eyes and they went inside and ate. The two spoke some more about what happend to Akina and Jada and John told her some more stories about when Dean was younger. After a hour, the two were finally back at Bobby's."HONEY, WE'RE HOME!!!" Akina yelled as soon as they got inside.Dean and Jada were playing Dead or Alive 4 on the 360 that Akina waited in line for ten hours for. Jada was kicking his ass I might add. Sam and Bobby were looking through the book in the kitchen. Akina went and grabbed the controller out of Jada's hands.

"Where were you two?" Dean asked as Akina picked her fighter. Dean picked his and the fight was on. Akina's Kasumi fighter beat the piss out of Dean's Brad Wong fighter. "How the hell did you do that?"

"There's no way you're going to beat me in DOA or any fighting game. They happen to be my fave next to RPG's." She got up and was about to leave, but Dean pulled her back down.

"Rematch and I get to pick your fighter." Akina smiled up at Jada and agreed. Dean looked at all the fighters and finally chose Ayane. He handed the controler back to Akina and he picked Bass. Akina kicked his ass again.

"I told you that you're not going to beat me. Maybe next time." She stood up and pulled a moppey Dean up too. "I have to show you something. Let's go upstairs." Dean smiled and the two left. Jada shook her head and Sam came to join her.

"Wanna go a round?" He asked picking up Akina controller. She smiled at him and agreed. She wasn't as good as Akina, but she did fight her enough to be almost as good.

**A/N Just so you all know, the writing in the book is arabic, not aramaic. My bad I guess. It is accurate though. I translated what I wrote so the arabic is correct. I also wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews! I love the face that people love this stor so much and that they like the way Akina and Jada get along with the boys. Homie loves that too. He loves that you all like him, I mean you really like him!! Brings a smile to my face and his. If you wanna be his friend, all you have to do is ask. He'll love you forever! He loves all his friends. Also, the two types of demons that I mentioned are real too. I looked them up. I didn't want to make up some kind of demon. They're so kick ass looking too. Just google the names!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I love them all. Good or bad. Lucky for me I haven't gotten a bad one yet!! You love me...you really love me! Or is it homie you love? John loves homie and he's his friend!! All is right with in the world of fictional supernatural!! LOL:)  
**


	44. The Final Loss

**Chapter 44 The Final Loss**

"I honestly can not BELIEVE that you did that!" Dean stated as he stared wide eyed at Akina. "I mean, where the hell did you get that anyways?"

"For me to know and for you to...well not know." She answered with a grin. She walked up and sat on his lap. "Now for the million dollar question, do you like it?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry, but the zoo wouldn't let me rent out the polar bear. They did say that I could have a rat, but I thought you might get mad at that."

"Again, you have no idea. Now what do you say we stop talking and you start riding." Akina smiled and the sexcapades were on yet again. I sware, these two are like rabbits.Akina bolted awake and looked at the clock.She saw that it was four fourty five. She was covered in sweat and barley made it to the bathroom before throwing up everything that she ate that night. She managed to get there without waking Dean.

"What the hell was that all about?" She said softly to herself. She felt as if she had enough energy to make it back to bed so she tried to stand. Bad idea. Her head started spinning and the pain in her chest and stomach grew to be unbearable. She fell to her knees before throwing up more. This time what scared her was the blood that was present. All she wanted to do was call to Dean, but nothing came out when she tried. Fear and panic took over in a matter of seconds. Her world was spinning out of control and she had no idea what was wrong.Tears started falling, soaking the rug. She curled up in the fetal position in an attempt to stop the pain. 'Dean.'

Dean shot up straight. He could of sworn that he heard Akina call for him. He glanced over to where she was supposed to be and saw that she wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw that the bathroom light was on. He got up to go see if she was in there and wondered how the hell she could have gotten out of bed and not woke him. "Akina?" He softly kocked on the door. "You in there?"

"Dean." That time he was positive he heard that. It was slightly above a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. He pushed the door open and kneeled down next to her.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him. Pain was definatly present in her eyes. Not only that, but fear as well. "What happened?"

'It hurt's Dean. God, it hurt's so bad." She started crying even more, he arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Dean glanced around the room and saw the blood on the floor.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." He picked her up off the floor and ran outside with her in his arms. He didn't even bother to wake anyone. To be honest, the thought never crossed his mind. He got her to the hospital in record time. She cried the entire ride there. All she kept repeating was something about terrible pain. After the doctor took her, Dean thought then to call everyone else.

"Dean!? Is that you!? Where are you!? What happened!?" John was just rambling off question after question. "Is Akina with you!?"

"Shut up dad!" Dean snapped into the phone. He was having a REALLY bad night and his dad was just making it worse. "Akina's with me. We're at the hospital."

"What? Why are you there and why didn't you tell anyone you were going?" Dean rubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair.

"I didn't have the time to tell anyone." Dean sat down in the chair and waited. "Somethings wrong with Akina dad."

"I know. Jada woke us and said that something happened."

"Jada?"

"Yeah. She said that she felt something. She woke Sam and he got us up." There was a short pause before John started again. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from the doctor yet." Dean placed his head in his lap and continued talking to his father. "I'm scared dad. I don't know how to fix this."

"It's alright son. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end. Bobby and I will come and sit with you there."

"What about Sam and Jada?" Silence again. "Dad?"

"We found something that might help with the demon. They're going to get it and meet us there when they get back." Dean was about to say something, but saw the doctor comming towards him.

"I have to go dad. Just get here as soon as you can." Dean closed his phone and went to speak with the doctor. "How is she? Is she alright? What about the baby?"

"Sir, you need to calm down. She's fine. She's resting now and you can go see her soon." Dean let out a releaved sigh. "I think you might want to sit down."

"Why? You said she was fine." The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. "What is it?" He asked as he sat down, the doctor sitting next to him.

"Are you the baby's father?" Dean nodded.

"What happened?" Dean was REALLY scared now. The look that this man was giving him was screaming that something was really wrong with HIS daughter. "Doc!?"

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but she miscarried." Dean just started at the doctor. He wasn't even sure if what he had just been told registered in his brain. "Did you hear me sir?" Dean nodded.

"She lost the baby then?" Dean made eye contact with the doctor and he nodded. "How?"

"We're not really sure. All we know is that there was alot of scar tissue around her uterus and that can cause problems with pregnancy. Is it true that she misscarried before this?"

"Yeah. A few months ago." The doctor nodded. "What?"

"That would explain something. It's not good for a woman to become pregnant again after something like that in such a short peroid of time." Dean was still staring at him when John and Bobby can crashing through the waiting area.

"DEAN!" Dean turned from the doc to face his father. John stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on his oldest boys face. He ran up and sat down in the seat the doctor had just left. "What is it?" Dean didn't know what to do. He was lost. He glanced at his father and John saw the tears streaking his face. "Dean." Before John knew it, Dean wrapped his arms around him and cried into his chest. John sat there and held him until he was done. "It's alright son. Can you just tell us what happened?" Dean wiped his eyes and told his father what the doctor told him. "I'm so sorry Dean."

"I'm going to go see her. Chances are she's doing worse than me." Dean got up and turned back to his father. "Thanks dad. For being here."

"No problem. Go and be with her now. Bobby and I will tell you when Jada and Sam get back." Dean nodded and walked through the door's. He found Akina's room and went inside.

Sam and Jada

"John call yet?" Jada asked Sam for the billionth time since they left the house in search of this amulet.

"Not yet. You really think it's something bad?" Jada glanced at him and nodded. "Damn it. Neither of them can catch a break, can they?" Jada shook her head and stopped the car infront of the field. Sam looked out his window. "So it's here?"

"From what it said, yes. It's located within the heart of the scarecrow here." Sam turned his attation towards her. "Okay, it didn't say that exactly, but that's what we got out of what it DID say." The two exited the car and walked into the field. Halfway through, Sam's phone rang and he wasted no time in answering.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Did you find anything yet?" Sam rolled his eyes. All work and no play make daddy a dull boy. "Sam?"

"Not yet. We just got here. So what happened?" Sam waited through the awful silence for his father's answer.

"Akina lost the baby Sam. She miscarried. The doctor said something about scar tissue or something." Sam looked over at Jada and in that moment, she knew what happened and started crying.

"How's Dean taking it?"

"Not too well. He's in with her now. I haven't spoken to him since he went in there."

"Just give them time dad. Please don't push this."

"I won't. Just meet us here when you're done." John hung up and Sam went to Jada.

"So she lost the baby." She said as more of a statement. Sam nodded and held her as she cried. "How's Dean?"

"From what he said, not too good. He's sitting with her now." Jada nodded and the two stood up. "We're going to meet them when we're done here."

"Akina's so heartbroken." Sam glanced at her again and she noticed. "I can feel her Sam. It's kinda weird, but I can feel just how sad she is. This isn't good."

"Why not? Okay, I get what's not good, but why...Shit! I have no idea what I'm trying to say." Jada smiled at him and he smiled back. At least someone was smileing through this thing.

"Well, she already suffer's from depression and that got a little worse that last time this happened. Just imagine how bad it's going to be now." Sam thought about it and realized that she was right.

"Now's the time when we have to be here for her. Dean too." Jada nodded. "Let's find this amulet and get to the hospital as soon as we can." The two searched the field until they spotted the scarecrow.

"Isn't this just the ugliest thing that you've ever seen?" Sam agreed and climbed the ladder to reach this things chest.

"It said that it's it's heart, right?" Sam asked looking down at Jada. She nodded. "Okay then." Sam tried to reach in and pull it out, but was knocked off the ladder by the scarecrow. He hit the ground hard right in front of Jada. "What the hell was that?" Jada and Sam watched as the thing came off it's cross and was now standing in front of them.

"Took you long enough." Sam scurried to his feet and they started backing away from it. "You come to find me and now you're thinking of running. I don't think so." The thing reached out and grabbed Sam by the collor of his shirt. "Where's the other one?" Sam was struggling to break it's hold on his shirt. Jada was looking for something to hit it with. All she found was a tree branch. She ran up to it and hit it in the back. The scarecrow dropped Sam and at the same time, backhanded her. "I have no interest in you. He told me that he wanted the light's unharmed. He said nothing about you."

"Get the hell away from her!!" Sam screamed jumping on this things back. "RUN!! Get out of here and get my dad!!" Jada stood up and watched as Sam wrestled with the scarecrow.

"I'm not leaving you here Sam!" The scarecrow had Sam by the neck this time. He turned to the scared girl and smiled.

"Go get the other light or I'll kill this one." She looked into Sam's eyes. She knew that he was pleading with her to leave, but she couldn't. The scarecrow squeezed tighter and Sam was struggling to breath. "Go now or he dies, regardless of what I was told."

"Okay. I'll go and get her." The thing smiled.

"Good choice." He lightened his hold on Sam. "Bring her back here and make sure she comes alone or this one dies a very painful death." She took one more look at Sam and ran to the car. She pulled out her phone and called John.

"Hello?"

"John!"

"Jada! What's wrong?" Jada was still trying to catch her breath. "Jada, what is it?"

"It has Sam. Said that it was told to get the two light's."

"Where?"

"The orchard. It want's Akina to come here alone. Said that he was told no to hurt Sam."

"Are you on your way here?"

"Yeah. Should be there soon. Any word on Akina?"

"No. Dean's still with her. Did you get the amulet?"

"No. It grabbed Sam before we got the chance." There was a short pause. "Everything's going to be alright, isn't it?"

"I honestly don't know. We'll talk about our options when you get here. Just hurry." John hung up and Jada sped to the hospital.

"Hang on Sam. We'll find you."

Dean and Akina

Dean knocked on the door and went inside. Akina was laying on her back with her head facing the window. Dean made his way quietly across the room and sat down in the chair next to her. He watched as she just stared out the window. She seemed so sad and lost and he knew there was nothing he could say to make it better, but he was going to try.

"Life sucks sometimes." Dean's eyes shot up to look right into her's. "One minute everythings great and the next...this." He watched as her tears flowed. "The doctor explained everything to you?"

"Yeah. Bobby and my dad are here. They're waiting in the other room." Akina nodded. "How you doing?"

"Like I want to jump out the window and run into traffic." She looked at him and he saw that she ment what she said. She cried harder and Dean sat on her bed and TRIED to confort her the best he could.

"We'll get through this together, I promise. Things will get better."

"Thing's will never be better. I just want us to be happy and have a family, but it seems like the whole fucking planet is against that plan." She was angry. Angry at herself, angry at that thing that killed their first child. "Why does this stuff keep happening to us Dean? Don't we deserve to be happy?"

"I don't know why this happend and yes, we do deserve happiness and we'll get it." Dean was still holding her as they talked. "You just have to stay strong through this."

"I don't know if I can. I mean one was bad enough, but now two. Not to mention the fact that I can never have kids." Dean let go of her and looked into her eyes. "What?"

"You can't?" Akina looked at him. He looked confused, like he didn't know.

"The doctor didn't tell you that?" He shook his head no and she cried even harder than before. "He said something about there being too much scar tissue. Seem's that a popular excuse around here. That and that my bady can't handle the stress of carrying a child." Dean's turn to be lost and stare out the window. Akina looked up at him and she was scared. She was scared that he would leave her now that she can never have children with him. "Dean?"

"It's okay, Akina. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this and we'll do it together." Akina looked at him and wondered how the hell he knew what she was thinking. "I know that this might be a bad time, but Sam and Jada went to get that amulet."

"I was wondering where they were. So they found out where it was?" Dean nodded and they heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in now?" John asked as he peeked his head in. Dean nodded and him and Bobby came in. "How you doin?"

"I've had better days Johnny boy." John smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"So are we. You alright there Bobby?" John, Dean, and her all turned to see Bobby looking out the window. Dean turned to John and saw that something was wrong.

"What is it dad?" Akina looked from Dean to John. "Dad?"

"Something happened to Sammy and Jada." Dean stood up while all Akina could do was lay there. She was still in alot of pain and could barley move. "We think that the scarecrow is working with the demon." John glanced at Dean. "He has Sam. Jada's on her way here now. He said that he want's the lights and that he won't hurt Sam, but he want's you to go there alone." John finished looking at Akina.

"Like that's going to happen." Dean said pacing the room. "So what are we going to do about this?" 'Like things couldn't get any worse.' Just as Dean thought that, Sam came crashing through the window and landed at Bobby's feet. The three men went to his side.

"Dean!" Dean stood up and look at Akina. She motioned for him to look out the window. He saw that the scarecrow was standing in the parking lot, smiling at him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean ran out of the room without thinking twice and ran right into the parking lot. "Where the hell are you!?" He searched it, but found no trace of the scarecrow. Meanwhile, John and Bobby were tending to an injured Sam. It wasn't that bad, but still.

"Isn't that just so cute." They turned to see the scarecrow watching them. As John and Bobby stood up to fight it, it raised it's hand and through them out the window that Sam had already broken. Akina watched the whole thing unfold from her bed. Sam was still out cold on the floor as the thing walked over to them. "I heard of your loss. So sorry." It grinned at her and picked up Sam and tossed him over his shoulder. "A shame that you can't fight back." He said heading to her. There was nothing she could do. The pain was so bad that she couldn't move. Dean was too busy searching the parking lot and John and Bobby were a little busy now. "Time to take you and collect what's mine. Oh he'll be so pleased." Without another word, the scarecrow picked up Akina and vanished.

**Chapter 45 The Final Loss Pt 2**


	45. The Final Loss Pt 2

**Chapter 45 The Final Loss Pt 2**

The world was spinning so far and so fast out of control that neither of them knew how to stop it or even if they would survive the ride into hell. The two have been in their prison for days now and have been through so much that they had almost given up. Days of tourcher, both mentel and psyical. Both were near the breaking point and neither knew what the hell was keeping them from going over the edge. Most of the time they were in seperate rooms, not allowed to see or speak to each other. Other times he would throw them together just to see what they spoke about. Then there were the time he had forced them to fight one another. Naturally they would refuse, but in that case, the demon threatened to kill one or the other. So they faught. They faught each other with all they had. They tried not to hurt the other to bad, but they had to make it look convincing. After the last time the two friends were pitted against each other, the demon allowed them to be together in the same room. Both were in so much pain that it hurt to think. They just layed on the floor next to each other. Crying wasn't an option. That equaled more punishment.

"Sam?" Akina asked as she stared at the dark ceiling. She couldn't even turn her head to face him due to the pain. She heard Sam moan before answering.

"Yeah?" Same went for him. To much pain to look at who he was talking to.

"This has to be the worse date you have ever taken me on." She smiled when she heard him let out a slight snicker. "Sorry. Trying to make this not be the worst time in my life."

"I understand that. I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this one." Sam managed to turn his head slightly to look over at her. She was laying on her back, looking at the ceiling. "You alright over there?"

"Never better." She started cauging so hard that she almost slipped and started crying. Sam saw and tried to help her through it.

"Akina, things are going to be okay. We'll get out of this somehow, but right now you can't cry." He heard he sniffle and then the door open. "Shit." The scarecrow that had brought them here came in and was looking from on body to the other.

"Was that crying I heard in here?" He asked looking at Akina. Sam glared at the thing and glanced at Akina.

"No. We know better that to cry." The scarecrow turned to the youngest Winchester and smirked before going over to the girl. "Leave her alone!!"

"So not the time for you to be spitting orders boy. You might want to hold your tongue before I cut it out and make you literally hold it." Sam snapped his mouth closed as the thing reached for his friend. _'Damn it!'_

_'It'll be okay Sam. I made the mistake and now I'm going to have to pay for it.' _Sam looked over at her again and saw the tracks that her tears left on her dirt and blood stained face. _'Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll just decide to kill me.'_

_'Not funny Akina.'_ She gave him a smile before the scarecrow carried her out of the room and into one of the many that her and Sam knew so well. _'Please, someone. Help us.'_

At Bobby's

"How the hell did it get past all of us?" Dean asked as he tended to Bobby's broken arm. John was trying to find the place where the thing might of taken Sam and Akina. So far every place they searched came up empty. After Dean finished tending to his father and Bobby, he went to Sam's laptop and started to look for anything that will help them. John stood and went to sit at the table with him.

"Find anything yet?" Dean shook his head continued to search. "This is unbelievable!" John said pacing back and forth. "I can't believe that we searched high and low for the past few days and still haven't found any trace of them."

"We'll find them John." Bobby said walking up to where the two Winchesters were. "Why don't we try and figure out what the deal with this scarcrow is. That might point to where they might be." Dean looked up at him and nodded. He started searching for anything on this scarecrow. They took turns searching for anything. John and Dean had fallen asleep on the couch while Bobby scoured the internet. Three hours later Bobby woke them and explained what he found.

"Well?" Dean and John said in unison, almost willing Bobby to tell them what he found. Bobby looked at them and started to tell them.

"I'll give you the short version since there's not alot of time to spare." John and Dean were pretty much staring a hole in Bobby's head.

"What do you mean, not alot of time?" John asked the same question that Dean was thinking about asking. "Bobby, what are you saying?" Bobby looked at his old friend and then at the floor. "Bobby?"

"This scarecrow is a pagen god. It's worshipped through ritual sacrafices. One male, one female." Bobby looked from John to Dean.

"So it's going to kill them?"

"Not exactly. I think that you were right when you said that it's working with the demon. I don't think that they're going to be sacraficed. I do think that the demon is going to kill them in an attempt to get the powers that they both possess. Well that and to stop them from being able to kill it."

"So then how do we find them?" Dean asked looking at Bobby with hopeful eyes. Bobby looked at them and felt horrible for not having any good new's for them. "I take that as you have no idea where they are."

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm afraid that you're right. I don't even know where we can start looking. We've been looking for any trace of them for days and came up with nothing."

"I found something!" Bobby and Dean turned to where John was working on the computer. A hopefull look on his face. The other two went over to him and started reading what John had found. "I really think that this is where they are." John said looking up at his son and friend.

"So then, what are we waiting for?" Dean asked already packing up his weapons. Bobby was doing the same and John started after a little bit. After the three hunters pack all they thought they would need, they headed for the door. All three swore that they would either bring back their family members or not return at all.

Sam and Akina

Sam counted the minutes that past while the scarecrow had Akina. So far it was at one hour and thirty seven minutes. Sometimes he heard the screaming and other times he heard nothing. He was afraid. Afraid that he might never see his friends or family again. Afraid of what the demon was doing to Akina. Afraid that he might be next. He managed to get himself into sitting position and was leaning against the wall, holding his rib's. He kept his eyes focused on the door, hopeing that at some point soon, they would bring Akina back and she would still be breathing. It was after he went past the two and a half that the door opened and the demon itself brought Akina back. He tossed her broken body on the floor next to him and smiled.

"She's a tough one I give her that." He said through a laugh. Sam was too focused on her body that he barley heard anything that the demon said. He saw that she was breathing so that ment that she was still alive and that's all he cared about at this point. "Don't worry. She's still alive." The demon said as he turned to leave. Before hand he turned back to Sam. "Take care of her and make sure she doesn't die. I'll be back in a hour and then the real fun begins." He laughed and locked the door behind him. Sam stared at the door for a second before turning his attation back to his friend.

"Akina. Look at me please." Sam begged. He carefully picked up her head and placed it on his lap. Her face was badly brused and bloody. Sam did a once over to see what other injuries she had. There were burn marks, cuts, and bruses that ran down her body. Nothing looked life threatening to him. He saw that her left wrist was broken and she had a deep gash on the back of her head. "Please. Just be alright."

"I'm dandy Francis. No need to worry about little ol' me." Sam looked down and smiled when he saw her smiling.

"You're an amazing person you know that?" She looked at him and smiled more. "Only you can go through all this and still make jokes."

"It's my sparkling personality shining through yet again." He smiled and helped her to lean against the wall next to him. She moaned and grabbed her side. "I think that ass broke my rib."

"Let me see." Sam moved her hand and lifted her shirt so that he could see the damage. "I think you're right. I think that it might be two or three though."

"Well that just sucks ass now doen't it." Akina smiled at him and she pulled her shirt down again. "So what now?"

"He said that he'll be back in a hour and then the fun begins."

"We get to have an orgy with a demon and a scarecrow!?" Sam glanced down at her. "Kidding Sammy. Just trying to lighten the mood before we die."

"I know that. I just don't want that to be the reason for you joking now." The two sat there just waiting for the demon to return. Sure enough, after an hour he returned with the scarecrow by his side.

"Time to go. Hope you're ready for tonights fun." Sam tried to stand but to no avail. Akina just watched as the two walked over to them and picked them up. She screamed as the pain ripped through her rib cage. Sam did the same as the two were carried into a much larger room that neither have seen. The demon placed them on seperate alters. They both kept glancing at each other.

_'Well doesn't this just suck ass.' _Akina thought. Sam even managed to smile knowing full well that this was the last time that he would hear anything she had to say. _'Sammy?'_

_'What is it?'_

_'You're a good friend. I always thought that about you. Even when I used to bust on you before you started going along with everything, I really valued your friendship.' _

_'I valued your friendship too Akina. You definalty made my life more interesting and in a good way. True, you scared me when we first met, but after getting to know you, I really like you.' _

_'That was kinda crappy Francis.'_ Akina smiled when she heard Sam snicker next to her. She turned to see that the demon was pulling out a book and a REALLY big knife. _'I think this really might be the end here Sam. I'll miss ya man, but there is a bright side to this whole thing.'_

_'What might that be?'_

_'Maybe I'll get to come back as a rat and follow Dean around. That might make dying a little more fun.'_

_'Can I come back as homie?' _She smiled when she thought about all the stupid conversations they had over the past few months. She led a pretty shitty life, but was always happy that her and Jada met up with the Winchester's. They made life a little more bareable.

_'You can if you want to Francis.'_

_'Thanks.'_ The two friends were waiting for the end to finally come. The cold stone that they were tied to was hurting their backs and Akina was just wishing that the demon would hurry his ass up and kill her. Her body was still racked with pain from the previous beatings and it was really starting to suck.

"Are you ready to give up everything now?" Sam looked up at the demon and was just staring a hole in him. "Now now. don't look at me like that. All I'm going to do is take back what's mine and that's it. Not my fault that you both will die in the process."

"Not your fault my ass." Akina scoffed. The demon glanced over at her and went over. She looked up into his yellow eyes and realized that she was no longer afraid of him. After all that he had put both her and Sam through, how the hell would she fear him. "You want something?"

"You're just going to be a smart ass till the end aren't you?" Akina nodded and the thing smiled again. "Okay then. I guess I'll start with you then."

"I'm so honored." She replied with a roll of the eyes. He took out his book and handed it over to the scarecrow. It started reading it in some language that neither Sam nor her could make out. The demon took out his knife and held it above her head. "That is the biggest knife that I have ever seen."

"So glad you like it. Don't worry, it will only hurt for a long time." He was about to drive the knife through her until Sam thought it was a good time to remind them that he was here.

"How about you start with me first?" The demon stopped and looked over at him. "You heard me. Leave her and start with me." He looked down at Akina and grinned at her.

"I think that'll be a good idea." He walked over to where Sam was strapped down. "You continue reading and don't stop until I tell you." The scarecrow nodded and continued reading. The demon raised the knife above Sam this time and before anyone could say anything, he drove the knife straight through his chest. Akina watched and didn't even realize when John, Dean, and Bobby ran in. They brought enough weapons that it seemed like they were about to invade another country. All three men looked around the room and their eyes locked on Sam's motionless body.

"SAM!!"

**A/N I know that there's nothing about Jada in this chapter and not alot of her in the last. I promise that there is a reason for that and she'll be in the next chapter and I'll explain where she was and why she didn't rush in and help with John, Bobby, and Dean. I wanna thank everyone that reads this and all those who review!! I'm so happy that you all like this story and want me to continue with it. It also makes homie happy that some of you wanna be his friend!! THANKS AGAIN!!!! **


	46. The Final Loss Pt 3

**Chapter 46 The Final Loss Pt 3**

"SAMMY!!" Dean screamed covering the distance from the door to his brother in a matter of seconds. Before he reached him however, the demon made itself known. Dean looked the thing in it's eyes and at the moment he swore that no matter what, this thing was GOING to die and die by his hands.

"Looks like big brother is too later this time." The demon laughed. Bobby and John had taken out the scarecrow when it attempted to attack them. "It's such a shame isn't it. To die so young. What a pity."

"Shut up." Dean whispered with such a murderous undertone that John and Bobby were afraid.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" The demon laughed at the way Dean was taking the death of his baby brother. "You know that I can always make this worse, right Dean?" Dean never took his eyes off him until he said that. His head darted to the other alter and saw Akina laying on it. The demon noticed where he was looking and glanced in her direction as well.

"Don't look at her." The demon turned to Dean once again. This time he was joined by Bobby and John. The two older hunters stood at his side. The demon smirked and took another step towords her. "I sware to god that if you take another step, I will tear you apart with my bare hands."

"You honestly think that you can take someone like me down with nothing, but your hands?" The demon asked. Akina was just laying still. If it had not been for Dean noticing her chest rising and falling, he would have thought she was dead as well. Dean smiled this time as well. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course because I have something that you don't." The demon raised it's brow at what Dean had just told him.

"And what might that be?" Dean smiled wider. The demon looked at him and it seemed that he was confused. "Are you going to answer or just stand there and look cocky?"

"I have very powerful friends." That's all that was needed to be said. At that moment, the door behind them burst open and Jada walked into the room. Everyone that was able to turn, did.

"Jada?" Akina asked her friend. "It worked then?" Jada nodded and looked at the demon. Akina also turned to him. "I think that you might wanna run now." The demon looked at her and smirked yet again.

"Like this girl can hurt me." Before he knew it, Jada was in front of him. "What the?" Jada placed her hands on the demon's shoulder and refused to let go. All this time, Dean was standing and waiting for his chance to step in. "Let me go you little bitch!!"

"You kidnap my boyfriend and sister. You then proceed to beat and tourcher them both before killing Sam and you think that I'm going to listen to what you have to say. You have another thing comming and it's not going to be nice." The demon howled in pain as Jada's nails dug into his shoulder blades. "How does it feel to be weak and powerless?"

"But how?"

"Simple." Dean said stepping up. He placed his hand on Jada's shoulder and she released her grip on the demon. The demon fell to the floor and looked at him. "Because we think ahead." John and Bobby were helping Akina over to where Sam's body was. They placed her on the floor next to him and Bobby watched Dean and Jada deal with this creature. John just cradled the body of his baby boy in his arms. He didn't even try to hold back the tears. Once he saw that Sam was gone, the floodgates opended and John openly cried. Akina crawled up to him and placed her hand on HIS shoulder. John looked over at her with blood-shot eyes.

"It'll be alright Johnny boy. I promise you that." John looked at her smiling face and nodded. "I need to see him though. You have to let me help him." John nodded again and passed his son's body to the young girl by his side. "This thing isn't going to win. It's not going to beat us when we came so far and have been through so much! This is going to end, but it's not going to end with any of us dying!" Akina screamed. As she did, a pink light engulfed everyone in the room, demon included. "We've all been through so much to let this freak take that away from us!! So many have died and so many have suffered at the hands of this thing and no one else is going to die!!" She had a death grip on Sammy and she was screaming into the air.

The room started shaking and the pink light turned red.

"What the hell is going on!?" The demon screamed as he backed away. Dean grabbed Jada when she lost her balence. Both sat on the ground and were focused on Akina and Sam. The shaking got worse and the light got darker.

"He wants us to show our dark side then fine." She looked at Sam and everyone else watched as he sat up. "Time to show him what we can do together." Sam nodded and the two stood and faced the demon. Everyone watched as the red light was joing by a deep blue light. The demon gasped and backed away till it was against the wall. Sam and Akina kept taking steps towords it.

"How? You never went through the cleansing and I took your power!" The demon screamed at the two as they approached. Both smiled and kept getting closer. "This isn't possible!"

"Anything is possible as long as you're not alone." Sam told him. Dean and Jada were standing by John and Bobby.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked. John was still in shock that he couldn't take his eyes off his son. "Dean!" Dean shook his head and looked at Bobby. "What are they doing?"

"Uh, Jada found a way they could use their powers together without the clensing thing. She also managed to get something other than the amulet that pertects them. I never thought it would be like this though."

"But how the hell did Sam and Akina know?"

"I told her." Bobby looked over at Jada. She was holding onto John. He was just happy that Sam was alive and that there was a chance that this could be the end of the fight that had consumed his life. "She's telepathic. It's the gift that she got when the demon killed her family." Bobby nodded in understanding and watched what the two were doing.

"You think that you're so powerful, but you know nothing of power." Sam spat at him. The demon, for once in his exsistance, was afraid of these two. They had the power to send him back to hell once and for all and they were not afraid to use it.

"You come here and think that you can get away with killing all those we care about and think that nothing's going to happen to you." Akina screamed. The light around the two merged and became a golden color. The other's watched as the spirits of all the demon's past victims swirled around Sam and Akina. "Looks like we're not the only one's that want to see you dead and gone!"

"This isn't possible!! It can't end this way!!" Just when the two and the army of spirits that were backing them up were about to end it, another light shined through the gold.

"It doesn't end like this!" Everyone, includeing the demon, turned to the voice. Standing behind John and the other's was a ominous demon, much scarier that this one. "You might have the power, but you're nowhere near being able to control it!" It raised it's hand and Sam and Akina fell to the ground, the light around them fadeing till it was gone. It looked over at the other demon. "Time to leave them for now." And he was gone. The other demon nodded and he too, vanished. John, Dean, Jada, and Bobby wasted no time in running over to Sam and Akina. Dean and Jada ran to Akina's side and Bobby and John went to Sam.

"Sammy, look at me. Sam!" John shook Sam trying to get him to look at him. Bobby glanced over at Dean and wondered if Akina was awake.

"Akina. Can you hear us?" Jada pleaded with her friend. Dean checked her pulse and found a strong one so at least she was alive. John did the same for Sam.

"I think there was a big rat in the cage we were in so you might wanna stear clear of there Dean." Dean and Jada looked down at Akina and that goofy grin was present. Neither wasted any time in pulling her into a hug. "I don't think that homie's going to like this and I need to breath."

"Sorry." Jada said letting her go. Dean looked at her and hugged her again.

"I sware that if you start humping my leg, we're through." Dean smiled and kissed her. "Oh I misseded you too sex hound!!" She smiled and kissed him again. "Oh! Is stinky alright?" Dean looked over to see that his younger brother was being hugged to death by his father.

"Really dad, I'm fine." Sam said trying to push John away.

"I think that Johnny boy might want a kiss Sammy!!" Sam glanced over at Akina and smiled.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" Sam turned his head to get a big kiss on his cheek, thanks to good ol' John. "Dad!!"

"Told ya so!" Akina said through a laugh. She turned to Jada. "I think you might wanna go save him from John. Next thing you know, they'll be planning the wedding!" Jada smacked her in the arm and went to see Sam.

"How you doing?" She askek kneeling next to him. John and Bobby moved to see Akina.

"I've had better days that's for sure." Jada smiled and pulled him into one hell of a kiss.

"YOU GO GIRL!!!" Sam and Jada turned to see a Akina and the other's clapping. "I never thought you had it in you to kiss like that! I better get some of that sugar later!!" Dean shot his head till he was looking at her again. "I get some of your cinnamon and some of her sugar. It's only fair!" She smiled at the look on his face and turned to John and Bobby. Jada and Sam were too involved with each other tongues to care about whatever else was going on around them. "I get hug too?" John smiled and grabbed her. "Oh sweet Johnny!!"

"You hit your head or something?" Bobby asked. Akina looked at him and felt her head.

"I don't think so. I get a hug from you too ya know." He smiled and hugged her. "Your're such a good boy Bobby!"

"Is she always like this?" John, Sam, Dean, and Jada nodded. Akina smiled and nodded with them. "I guess I can live with that."

"Hey John!" John looked at Akina once again. "Will you be my sugar daddy?" Dean, Sam, and Jada rolled their eyes, but John agreed.

"As long as I get ten percent of whatever you make." Akina thought about it and nodded.

"Seems fair to me." She looked over at Dean. "You don't mind, do you sex pot?"

"Not at all. What do you say we get the hell out of here now and we can talk about what went on back at Bobby's" Everyone agreed and they made there way to the cars. Akina insisted on a piggy back ride from Dean. John and Jada helped Sam.

"I wanna ride in John's truck!!" All eyes on Akina. "What? That thinks kicks so much ass that I can smack it!!"

"If you really want." Dean turned to Bobby. "Wanna drive the impala back for me. I think that I'm going to ride with them to make sure she doesn't hit on dad." He turned to Akina and saw her making googley eyes at John and the bad thing was, HE WAS MAKING THEM BACK. Dean shook his head and tossed the keys to Bobby. "Take care of her."

"I thought I was riding with John?" Akina smiled. Jada and Sam were already in the civic starting another make out session. Dean shook his head and helped her into the truck. "My god John. I think I might need climbing gear to get in this thing."

"It's not that high." John said getting into the drivers seat.

"Not that high? I think I have a nose bleed!" Akina sat inbetween the two Winchesters and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder. "I feel so loved right now." She smiled and turned to Dean. "I know." He looked at her with a confusion. "We have ALOT to talk about and we will. LATER." John followed the impala and the civic followed them. Akina glanced at Dean.

"What is it?" She out in one of her tapes. "Is that in english?" She nodded.

"Is it Jessica Simpson?" She turned to John and nodded. Dean glanced over at his father.

"How the hell did you know she likes Jessica Simpson?"

"Hear her singing it in the shower every night."

"You wanna sneak a peek next time? I have kick ass titties!!" Dean and John's jaws were on the floor in no time. "You can pick them up any time now. I was only kidding."

"Funny." Dean said as he watched her sing along to Jessica. John kept taking glances at her every now and then. It was after the fifth or one hundreth song that she finally fell alseep. It was a long drive back to Bobby's and there was going to be alot of explaining when they got there. Dean fell asleep soon after. John looked over and smiled at his son and girlfriend. All he kept thinking was that everyone was alive and well. Okay, not well, but alive and that's all he cared about.

**A/N Ohhhh!!!! New bad guy in town!!! Bet you never saw that comming, did you? Didn't think so.**


	47. These Feelings

**Chapter 47 These Feelings**

"I'm Henry the eighth I am, the eighth I am I am. I've been married to the woman next door, she been married seven times before!!" Akina sang as the truck pulled into Bobby's driveway. Dean was ready to kill this girl and his father. Yes, John was singing along. "Somthing wrong there Dean? You look like you wanna kill something. See another stuffed rat or something?" Akina smiled jumping out of the truck.

"Two things accually and that wasn't funny." Akina looked at him and then over at John.

"You wanna kill John and Sam? What for man? That's so not nice wanting to kill your family." Dean rolled his eyes and joined Sam, Jada, and Bobby on the porch. Akina and John we not far behind.

"What's up with you man?" Sam asked seeing the look in Dean's eyes. Dean glanced at him. "Sorry I asked." They all went in and went to their seperate rooms. Bobby and John went into the kitchen to get something to eat and talk about what they had just seen.

"Since when can she bring people back from the dead?" Bobby asked sitting at the table across from John. John looked up from his bowl of spagetti-o's and shrugged.

"No idea, but I'm glad that she did. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Sam. Any of them to be exact. The thing that I want to know is who the hell that other demon was. I mean we had a hard time figuring out how to kill one, let alone two." Bobby agreed as Jada and Sam came into the room. John looked up at them.

"Tell me that you didn't eat the last can, John?" Jada asked sitting next to Bobby. John gave her a sideways smile. "Damn it! I was so looking forward to them too." Sam smiled and sat at the counter. She looked up at Sam and smiled.

"I'LL COME WITH YOU SEX KITTEN!!!" Everyone turned to see Akina standing by the front door, impala keys in hand. "Let's go while the gettins good!" Jada kissed Sam and the two girls went to the store. The sound of someone running brought there attation to the doorway again.

"Tell me she didn't leave!" Bobby nodded and Dean's head dropped. "DAMN IT!!" He screamed hitting the wall, putting his fist straight through it. John jumped up and went to him.

"What was that about?" Dean looked at him, but never answered. He removed his hand from the wall, grabbed a towel, and went outside. John looked at Bobby who looked at Sam who looked at John and all of them looked at the hole and then outside at Dean. Sam shrugged and then went outside to see what was wrong with Dean.

"You alright man?" Dean looked up from where he was sitting and looked down again. Sam went and sat down next to him. "You really think the wall deserved that?"

"Not the time for cracking jokes Sam." Sam nodded and looked out into the field behind the house.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Want me to go back inside?"

"No." Sam glanced at Dean and saw that he was crying.

"What is it?" Dean wiped his eyes and looked at Sam. "You do know that we're going to be the one's that fix that, right?"

"I know." Sam never took his eyes off his brother. He was going to wait there untill Dean opened up and told him what was up his ass. "I think.."

"Think what?" Dean looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"I think that she might try to kill herself again Sam." Sam's eyes widened at the thought that Akina would try that again. "At the hospital, after the miscarrage, I asked her how she was doing."

"And?"

"She said that she wanted to jump out the window and walk into traffic." Sam watched as Dean spoke. "At first I thought she was kidding, but her face was so serious. Then after we went upstairs, she was in the bathroom. When I asked her if she was okay, she opened the door and I saw the knife on the floor. I asked her if she did anything, but she said no and ran out the door with the keys to the impala." Dean stopped at looked over at his little brother. Sam placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. "I think that she might try and succeed this time, Sam."

"Something tells me that she's not that stupid to end her own life Dean. Not after everything she said back at that cave."

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm just scared for her Sam. I mean loosing two babies and then hearing that she can never have kids. I think that might have been the breaking point."

"But she seemed fine. Cracking jokes and what not." Dean nodded.

"I know and that's what scares me the most. After everything, she's acting like nothing happened." Sam's turn to nod.

"You think that it might just be her way of dealing with everything that happened?" Dean looked into Sam's eyes. "Think about it man. After all this. She needs to laugh and joke Dean. It's part of who she is. I think that it just might be her way of dealing with this." Sam removed his hand from Dean's shoulder and the two siblings stood up.

"I just hope you're right Sammy." Dean said walking back into the house. "I'll fix the wall tomorrow, so don't worry about it." Sam nodded before Dean turned to him. "Don't say anything to Bobby or dad about this, okay."

"Okay and it's Sam." The two smiled as the went inside to get something to eat and wait for the girls.

Jada and Akina

"What's the big hurry girl? I think that the shortage of pasgetti o's was over a long time ago." Jada said trying to get her friend to slow down. Akina glanced at her and smiled.

"You just said pasgetti, didn't you?" Jada thought about it and nodded. "I thought so. Just wanted to get away from the house as fast as humanly possible." Akina explained as she parked the car in the lot of the store. Both got out and started shopping. "You know that I swiped one of Dean's credit cards."

"I figured as much." Jada smiled and grabbed a shopping cart. "My ass is going to stock up this time."

"The good thing is that you can fit ALOT in that ass." Jada glared at Akina, who was laughing at her face.

"You know that if you keep saying stuff like that in public, people are going to start thinking you play for the other team." Akina gave her a funny look.

"No. If I was to start making out with you they would think that." Jada rolled her eyes and the two girls started shopping. Both were dodging the looks from a group of guys that were watching them. "I think they might wanna grab that fine ass of your Jada."

"I think they're just trying to figure out if you're straight or not."

"That might be it." Akina smiled at Jada before turning to the group of guys. "How much you five willing to pay to watch?" Jada's head spun to look at her so fast that Akina got a little scared. The group of guys just started at her. "What? You think I'm joking? You've been watching us since we came in. I was just wondering if you wanna pay to watch the two of us go at it. I look hot dressed as a cow girl!" She finished with a smile. The guys just laughed and Jada wanted to kill her. She grabbed Akina by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" She raised a brow to her friends question.

"What are you talking about?"

"This. I have to admit that you're a little out there..."

"A little and out where? Last time I checked I was in a stinky and dirty bathroom with a pissed off friend, yelling at me for something."

"I'm not yelling. This is just not like you. You're strange to say the least."

"I'll take that as a complament, thank you." Akina smiled and Jada shook her head. "What? Can't I just have a little fun?" Akina asked with a shrug.

"Yes you can, but what you just said to them was a little out of line." Akina smiled again.

"Maybe, but they would pay big and you know it." Jada thought about it and agreed with her. "Thought so. What do you say we go and buy some shit and head back? I promise that I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Fine, but not one word till we leave." Akina agreed and the two left. The five guys were still leaning against the wall.

"Just one more thing. Please." Akina begged Jada. She rolled her eyes again and said yes. Akina smiled and turned to the boys. "Sorry guys, but since none of you spoke up, afraid we had our fun already. Sorry." The girls could of sworn that they saw the guys cry. The finished shopping and packed up the impala before heading home. "Hey Jada."

"Yeah?" Jada glanced at her friend and lowered the radio. "What is it?" Akina took a deep breath. "Akina?"

"I stopped taking my medacation."

"WHAT!?" Akina jumped at how loud Jada screamed, not only that but for how angry she sounded. "Why the hell would you do something like that!?"

"The doctor said that it might hurt the.." Akina stopped and inhaled again. "I thought it was for the best if I stopped taking them, but now."

"Now what?" Jada was worried about her now. Akina was fine as long as she was taking her med's, but now. Who knows what she might do to herself.

"I don't know. After everything that happened. I just feel like something's missing." Akina pulled the car over and turned it off before looking Jada in the eyes. "It's hard Jada. So hard that I don't even want to deal with it. The pain of everything that I lost. I mean, these feelings just suck ass." Jada nodded and pulled her friend into a hug, letting Akina cry on her shoulder. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

"Yes you can and you know that. You have all of us to help you with whatever you're feeling. There's no need to do something stupid and you know that too." Seh felt Akina nod against her before letting her go. "This is hard and I understand that, but that's no reason to kill yourself."

"Already tried." Jada's eyes went wide at her little confession.

"When?" Jada asked. Akina wasn't sure if that was sadness, fear, or anger that went along with the question.

"When we got back. Right before we left."

"How?" Akina didn't say anything. She just rolled up her sleeve and removed the bandage. Jada had to fight back the tears. She had to be the one that's strong for her friend. "Is that all?" Akina nodded and pulled her sleeve down.

"Dean knocked on the door before I got the chance to do any real damage. When I came out, he saw the knife on the floor and asked if I tried anything. I denied it of course and that's when I heard you thinking about spegitti-o's."

"So Dean doesn't know?" Akina shook her head.

"He might have a clue and the chances are good that he's going to ask when we get back, but as of right now, he knows nothing." Jada nodded and Akina started the car and drove back to the house. They got all the bags out and put the in the kitched. Both noticed the new hole in the wall and figured it was Dean's doing. After they were finished putting everything away, the talked for a while and Jada went off to bed.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight, okay." Akina nodded. Everyone else was already in bed when they got back. Jada smiled and went off to the room her and Sam share, leaving Akina alone in the kitchen. She was playing with the soup she made and didn't even hear Dean come in.

"You alright?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He sat down across from her, but she never lifted her head to look at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I understand that and I'm fine." Dean was worrying more by the minute. "Sometimes I think back to when I was younger. Maybe around the ago of ten or so and wish that I can go back to that time and stay there forever."

"Why's that?"

"It's was so much easier then. No demon's. There was no running for my life. There was none of that. All there was was going to school, comming home, being with my family, and playing with my friends. Now I have all this shit to deal with and I don't want it." Dean nodded in understanding.

"I get what you mean." Akina looked up at him and he gave her a sad smile. "I wish that too, but not for me. I wish that for Sammy. I always wanted him to have a better childhood than what I had. I just want him to be happy and innocent." She nodded.

"You know that the first guy that I dated, I fell in love with the first time I met him." Dean looked at her and she smiled. "He was killed by a werewolf three months later so you have nothing to worry about."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways, I normally know wheather or not I'm going to like somebody the first time I see them. I can tell if they're going to be a friend or enemy." She placed the spoon she was holding on the table and looked up at Dean again. "You wanna know what I thought the first time I saw you? That day in the parking lot when Jada almost killed you."

"Somehow, I'm not too sure that I do." Akina smiled.

"I thought of you as a enemy." Dean raised his brow and looked at the table.

"Can I ask why?"

"I wasn't to sure then, but I think I got it now. I was afraid for you." He glanced up at her again. "There was that something about you that to this day I can't put my finger on. I knew that all this would happen and that I would do something to screw it all up. You see, that's what I'm real good at. Screwing things up and pushing people away."

"And you're bringing this all up now why?" She gave him a sad smile and stood up. He followed her motion. "Akina?"

"I'm about to do what I do best Dean. Push you away." Dean moved so that he was standing next to her. She took a step back. "Don't."

"Don't what? I just don't understand."

"And you never will. That's the thing man. You will never understand just how screwed up I am and I can't allow you to get hurt because of me. Not anymore." Dean took another step and she again stepped away. "This isn't going to work anymore."

"But.." She put her hand up as if to tell him this was the end of this conversation.

"No but's this time. I'll sleep on the couch and leave first thing in the morning." Without another word, Dean left the room. Akina stood there untill she heard the door slam and that's when she let her tears flow. She sat at the table just thinking about everything that happened that night. From Sam dying, to her bringing him back, to the other demon, to breaking Dean's heart and stomping on it. She waited a while before heading upstairs. Akina leaned into the door and heard him crying on the other side. She stepped back and pushed away the guilt and love that she felt. She went downstairs and left in the civic.

Jada shot straight up in the bed the minute she heard that engine. She woke Sam and the two ran downstairs and out the front door, but the car was nowhere to be seen. They went inside and woke John and Bobby. When Sam went to Dean's door, he knocked and he told him to go away.

"Akina's gone man." Dean threw open the door before Sam was finished talking. "She left."

"Alone?" Sam nodded and the two brothers ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Jada, John, and Bobby looked at them.

"You didn't go with her?" John asked looking at Dean. "Nevermind that question. What the hell is she thinking?"

"She left because of me." They all turned to a teary eyed Dean. "She broke up with me and said that she was leaving in the morning. I thought that she was going to leave with you." He pointed to Jada.

"Why did she break up with you?" Jada asked as Dean sat next to her.

"She said that she was screwed up and that all she does is push people away and that's what she was doing to me." Jada balled her fist and put it through the wall right next to the hole that Dean put there earlier. The men all looked at her and Sam had to stop her from repeating what she had done.

"Jada, stop." Sam held onto her and John grabbed a towel and some ice.

"How the hell can she always do that!?" Sam looked over at Dean with some hope that he would know what she was talking about. Seems like he didn't.

"Do what?" John asked. Sam let her go and they all sat around the table, downing coffee.

"Always put everyone else's feeling before her's. We had a talk before about how she was feeling. She thinks that Dean was going to leave HER because they can never have children together."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"I know that, but she doesn't. All she wants is for you to be safe and happy. She did the same to me when we first started looking for the demon. She wanted me to stay back so I wouldn't get hurt. She never thinks about what is good for her or what she want's. She always thinks about what makes everyone else happy."

"But she's what made me happy. Why couldn't she see that?" Jada shrugged and Bobby spoke up.

"Don't you think that instead of sitting here talking about why she did what she did and left, we should instead be out looking for her?"

"I think that he has a point." Everyone agreed and started packing. When they were finished, they made a little plan. Jada. Sam, and Dean would go where ever and look for her while John went the opposite direction and searched. Bobby would stay at the house just incase she came back. None of them knew how long it would take till they found her or even if they ever WOULD find her. All they knew is that none of them were going to stop looking untill they DID find her. No matter what, they wouldn't give up and they all swore that before going their seperate ways.


	48. Lost And Almost Found

**Chapter 48 Lost And Almost Found**

She drove for weeks before she decided to call. She picked up her phone and dialed Jada's number.

"Akina!?" Can the answer. She screamed it so loud that Akina almost jumped out of the car through the roof. "Answer me!"

"Shut up will ya." She said as she pulled into the local 7/11. Akina turned off the car and sat in the dork silence.

"Where are you? Why did you leave alone? Are you alright? Did you do anything stupid?"

"Not telling. Because. Yes. No. Now can you shut it, you sound like John." Akina spit out in one breath, answering all of her friends questions.

"So you're alright?" Akina nodded knowing full well that Jada couldn't see her, but for some reason she did it anyways. "Please just say something."

"There's a 7/11 about three miles outside of Kansas." She answered getting out of the car.

"So that's where you are?" Again, she stood in silence. "Damn you!"

"No. That's where the civic is. I have something that I have to do Jada." Akina said as she started walking the dark back road she was on.

"Like what? And why the hell can't you do it with us?" Jada was begging her friend for answers and that's something that she never did. Jada hated begging and Akina knew that. She smiled at the thought of what she might look like. Sitting in the backseat of the impala, pulled off to the side of some road with the boys staring a hole right through her.

"I'm sorry Jada." And she closed her phone, killing the line. She took a deep breath before starting to where she was headed. She knew that it would be one of the places they would check, but it would be a while before they got there. She had one hell of a head start. Akina walked for what seemed like days before seeing the house she want to go to. She knocked on the door and waited for the answer. She was greeted by a spoon to the head.

The boy's and Jada

Jada hung up the phone and looked from one brother to the next.

"What!?" Dean asked before anyone else. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Calm down man. From what she said, she's fine. She parked the car at some 7/11. I guess she thought that it would be too easy to spot. As of where she is now, I have no idea." Dean nodded and started the car again. Sam focused on the map he was holding. The three have been seaching for Akina for three weeks now and came up empty handed. All three were worried about her. They thought for sure that they would find her, but she would be dead or worse.

"Okay. Where is it that you think she'll go?" Sam asked turning around to face Jada. She shrugged her shoulders as an answer.

"We checked every place that I can think of. I don't know where else to look." Sam nodded and turned around. He and Jada kept glancing at Dean and both were worried about him. He hasn't spoken much since Akina's little run off. He has barley eaten anything as well and it was showing.

"What do you say we stop for something to eat and some rest? We can pick up the search after." Jada agreed with Sam and Dean just nodded. They pulled into the parking lot of a shit bag motel/cafe. The three went in and sat in a booth in the back of the place. They ordered and ate, well to be fair Dean watched his food. "It's not going to jump into your mouth by itself Dean." Sam joked. Dean lifted his head and gave him a sad smile.

"I know. I'm just not that hungry." Sam and Jada looked at each other.

"You've barley eaten anything since she left. You have to eat man. I know you're worried. We are too, but starving yourself isn't going to help us find her." Dean looked over at Jada and nodded. He started eating his hambuger and fries. After they paid for their meal, the got a motel room and rested for a few hours before heading out again.

With Akina

"Akina Lee! Girl I outta smack you with this spoon till you're head is nothing but one big lump!" Missouri scolded as she waved her spoon at the not so happy red head. "What were you thinking running off by yourself?"

"I had to. There's some stuff that I have to work out alone." She answered rubbing her head and sitting on the loveseat. Missouri sat in the chair across from her. "I thought that you might be able to help me."

"I'll do what I can, but you have to tell me everything that happened since the last time we saw each other." Akina gave the old psychic a sad smile.

"Do you have that much time?"

"Girl, if that's a sly old lady joke, I'm going to smack you black and blue." Akina smiled at her. Sure, it was a sly joke, but there was no way she was telling her that. Akina took Missouri's threats VERY seriously.

"It wasn't. I just mean that there was alot that went on and I just wanted to know if you had enough time to listen to it all." Missouri looked at the young woman and smiled. "You know it was a sly joke, don't you?"

"Yes I do and I'm going to let that slide for now." Akina let out a relieved breath and told Missouri everything that had happened since the last time they spoke. Missouri took it all in. She went and got the two coffee before starting the conversation again. "I'm not sure what is it you think I can do for you."

"I think that I just needed someone to talk to and you're the first person that came to mind." Missuri smiled over at her. Akina looked at the floor. "I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. My life is so beyond screwed up that I can't even think straight. Not like I ever did anyways." She giggled a little before continueing. "I need help and not sure where to get it." Missouri frowned and went to sit next to her. "Why the hell do I have to be so screwed up? Why can't I just be like everyone else and be normal?" She looked over at Missouri with tears streaming down her face. "What did I do so bad that I have this life?"

"Oh sweety. You didn't do anything. I'm sure that your life isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." Akina smiled at her and Missouri's phone started to ring. "I'll be right back. Why don't you go and clean yourself up." Akina nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

'Jesus, do I look like hell or what?' She thought to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror. After splashing some water on her face and fixing her hair, she made her way back to the living room. She saw Missouri looking at the phone in her hands. "What is it?" She picked her head up and looked at the young woman.

"We have a problem."

The boys and Jada

"This isn't working!" Sam screamed in frustration. Dean and Jada picked their heads up and looked at him. "There has to be some other way of tracking her down. This is getting us no where." Jada got up and sat down next to him. He looked over at her and she smiled. "Isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm not sure what you think I can do. If she doesn't want to be found, then she's not going to be."

"So what? We give up and hope she calls and tells us where she is." Just as Sam finished, Dean's phone started ringing. The three looked at each other as Dean answered.

"Hello?"

"Dean. I have something that might help you find her." Dean looked over and saw the looks on Sam and Jada's faces. "Dean you there?"

"Yeah dad, I'm here." Dean watched the sadness creep back onto their faces as he spoke with is father. "So what do you have that can help?"

"There's a poltergist in Kansas. A very nasty and powerful one. I think that Akina might go there."

"What makes you think that?"

"A little psychic bird told me. You have to hurry though. If she reads her mind and finds out that Missouri called me, she'll run again." Silence. "Dean?" Dial tone. "Son of a bitch! You hung up on me and yet, I'm still trying to talk to you." Dean was already packing and the three were on the road before John realized that he was talking to himself.

"You wanna tell us where we're going and why we're going there so fast!?" Jada screamed from her seat in between the brothers. She didn't even have enough time to get into the back. Dean more or less tossed her and Sam into the car and they took off without a word. "How bout now?" Dean glanced over at her and for the first time since Akina left, he smiled. "Okay??" She turned from the older brother to the younger. "Sam, he's scaring me."

"Dad got a lead on where Akina might be." Sam and Jada turned to look at Dean. A smiling Dean none the less. "I guess she went to Missouri's. She called dad and dad called me. Said we have to get there as fast as we can."

"Why? Now that we know where she is." Sam started, but Jada cut him off.

"If she sees that Missouri called John, she'll leave again. Who knows if we'll ever find her if she does that." Sam nodded and Jada put in Akina's Jessica Simpson tape. "What I don't get is why she went there of all places?"

"Think about it." Dean and Jada turned to Sam. "Where's the last place any of us would look for her?" Both thought about it and smiled.

"At least she thought ahead. The thing is, dad said there was a poltergist there. Dad thinks that she might go after it." The three continued there drive to Kansas in hopes that their friend was still there.

Missouri and Akina

"Is this thing as stong as you're making it out to be?" Akina asked as the two made their way to the home in which the poltergist was inhabiting. Missouri looked over at her and nodded.

"The strongest one that I have heard of in a long time. I think together we can beat it though."

"You have high hopes for me, don't you?" Akina asked with a smile. Missouri nodded and the two knocked on the fron t door of the house. "You think anyone's home?" The two heard crashing and screaming comming from inside and without thinking twoce, Akina kicked in the door and the two ran in. "You check down here. I'll head upstairs!!" Akina yelled at Missouri. She agreed and started looking for anyone that might need help.

"Hello? Anyone down here?" Missouri yelled walking though the rooms. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, but the feeling of someone watching her was too strong for her to ignore. "I know that you're here."

"Get out and leave these people to me!!" Missouri turned around and faced the way she thought she heard the voice. "Leave now!!"

"Not without this family!!" Missouri took out a pouch from her bag and tossed it on the floor. The bag exploded and a purple mist filled the downstairs. "Now I order you to leave this house and this family alone!!" Akina came down with the little girl just as a evil laugh filled the air.

"What's going on!?" Missouri turned to Akina, who was clutching the child for dear life. "Missouri!?"

"Get her out now!!" Akina nodded and headed for the door. She was about to open it, but an invisable force threw her back. She managed to twist in mid-air so that the young child landed on top of her. She turned and placed the little girl on the floor.

"You alright?" She asked with a smile. She was trying not to scare the girl more than she already was. The child nodded and Akina picked her up again.

"You should not have interfered!!" The voice called out. Akina placed the child on the floor behind her. "That's not going to save her!! You should have left when I told you to!!"

"I'm not to good at following orders." Akina said with a smile. This seemed to piss the thing off because the next thing she knew, Akina was thrown into the farthest wall. "That wasn't very nice." She dusted herself off and stared to feel very weird. She turned to see where the girl was and saw that she was standing next to Missouri. "Get her out. I'll take care of this and then we're going to talk about you calling John." Missouri nodded and went for the door.

"Didn't you hear me!? I said none of you are leaving here alive!!"

"Well than I think you've got another thing comming." Missouri and the young girl turned to look at Akina. She changed into something neither of them expected to see. "Get her out!!!" This time, she scared Missouri with the anger that filled her voice. This time when she tried the door, it opened. Missouri and the child fled to the front yard and waited for Akina. They were out there for about ten minutes when a very famiular car pulled up. Dean, Sam, and Jada ran out and joined the old psychic on the lawn.

"Sam, Dean, Jada. What are you three doing here?" Missouri asked as Jada tried to comfort the crying little girl.

"Dad said that you called. You said that Akina was here." Dean's voice was so hopeful that maybe she was still there. Missouri looked at him and then at Sam. Both boys and Jada had the lost look in their eyes. That lost look, but also the look of hope. Hope that their friend was still here. "Is she still here?"

"Inside the house with a angry spirit." Dean was about to make a mad dash for the door, but Missouri grabbed his arm before he got the chance. "You can't go in there."

"What? Why not?"

"She's different Dean. If you go in there, she might just kill you." Dean looked at her and then at Sam.

"I'm going in and there's nothing that's going to stop me." He jerked his arm away and ran into the house, Sam not far behind. What they saw when the entered the house stunned both. They have seen alot of things in their time hunting, but to see someone that both cared about looking the way that Akina did. Well, to put in bluntly, it freaked them out. Both knew that she was half demon, but neither ever saw her in her demon form. This was a first. They stood back and watched as she easily destroyed the spirit. She was standing, facing the wall. Dean took a step towards her. "Akina?" She lifted her head, but never turned to face him. "Is that you?"

"You never should have come in." She whispered as she still stared at the wall. "You never should have come in." She kept repeating it over and over again. Dean turned to Sam and both shrugged.

"I think it's time to go." Dean took another step and reached out for her.

"If you touch me, I won't hesitate to kill you." Dean brought his hand back quickly, taking her threat VERY seriously. "You never should have come in." She turned and face them with a evil grin on her face. "Shame you never listen."


	49. Found And Almost Lost

**Chapter 49 Found And Almost Lost**

"Akina?" Dean and Sam both took a step back as she approached them.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment. The chance to meet the great Winchesters, but no John. That kinda sucks." She let out an evil laugh before throwing both brother against the wall. "Not as tough as I would have thought." Dean went over and stood infront of Sam. Akina raised her brow once she saw the pertective jesture. "You're not going to be able to save him Dean. Just like your father couldn't save your mother and he couldn't save Jessica. Your whole family is nothing but a bunch of failers. A bunch of weak men that think they can do anything." She stepped towards them and once again, threw them across the room. "Afraid you both have to die now. I will miss you though." She was about to finish both off.

"AKINA!!" She turned to see Jada standing by the door, the binder in her hands. "Get the hell away from them now!"

"Look at you. Spitting orders and trying to act all big and bad. It's so cute." Akina said with that ever present evil grin. Jada just watched as her friends walk to her. "What are you planning on doing huh? You come in here acting all big and bad, but then have nothing to back it up."

"Wanna bet." Akina looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "So what are you waiting for? Come at me." Akina smiled and ran after her. Jada opened the book and pressed it against Akina's skin. She screamed in pain as the page burned through her clothing and started burning her skin. The smell of burning flesh and Akina's screams filled the house. Jada held onto the book as her friend lost consciousness. Jada closed the book and went to help Sam and Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked getting to his feet. They went over and saw that Akina was back to the way she used to be. Both brothers looked at Jada. "Well."

"It's a spell that hurts her demon side. For some reason it took over. Maybe the urge to save that little girl triggered it, but either way." She stopped and smacked both boys over the head. "What the hell were you two thinking!? Running in here like that!!"

"Ow! That hurt. We didn't think that she was going to be like that."

"And that would be what by the way." Sam asked as they helped Akina to the car. Jada smiled at the two as they drove to Missouris'. The parents of the little girl were found tied up in the attic. Missouri untied them and explained everything to the best of her abilities. Sam turned around to look at Jada. "You care to explain that now?"

"Wait till we're back at Missouri's so I only have to do it once." Sam nodded and turned back around. Akina was laying in Jada's lap. She was moaning something that none of them could make out.

"You sure she's alright?" Dean asked. He's been watching the two in the back since they started driving. He was worried about her to say the least.

"She'll be fine. Well, at least from that spell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked once again turning around. Jada looked up at him and smiled.

"I know that the spell doesn't cause any permanent damage. The thing is that I have no idea what's going on in this head of her's. She might be more screwed up than she's been letting on. I do know that life's been taking it hard on her and it' been rough with everything that's been happening. All I know at this moment is that there's no way that I'm letting her out of my sight for a long time."

"You're not the only one." Dean said looking over at Sam. He nodded as they pulled up infront of Missouris. She caught a ride with John. Yes he was there too. He just got there a tiny bit late. Ok, really late. Everything was over by the time he pulled up. Yeah well. Dean carried Akina into the house and placed her on his lap as he sat on the couch. Jada and Sam took the love seat, while Missouri and John sat in the chairs. Dean looked up at Jada. "You going to explain now?" Jada nodded and started to explain.

"Do you remember when I told you that we looked for anything that might help her with her demon side?" Sam and Dean nodded. Poor John and Missouri were left out of that one. "Well, that spell was the only think that seems to work against it. It forces her human side to fight against the demon in her. That's what caused all the pain that you saw. As for what she was, for some reason I believe that her demon side is growing stronger. I don't know why though. It's been the same since she turned."

"Do you think that it has something to do with this other demon?" Sam asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we need to keep an eye on her for a while. If wanting to pertect and save that child is what triggered this, then just imagine what would happen if something was to happen to one of us." Dean looked over at Jada and then back at Akina. She was still out cold and still mumbling.

"I'm going to take her upstair." Dean picked her up and carried her to the spare room that Missouri kept for them when they visited. He changed her into something a bit more comphy and put her in bed. He sat and watched her sleep until Jada came in.

"How she doing?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not to sure. You positive that didn't do any permanent damage?" Jada shook her head.

"I've had to use it before. Don't worry, when she wakes up she'll be fine."

"You think that's why she left?" Jada looked over at Dean. She really didn't understand what he ment. "Maybe she felt how much stronger she was and thought that she was keeping us safe by leaving. I mean it does make sense."

"I have to agree with you there, Dean. That might be it, but we'll have to wait till she wakes up to know for sure. I do know that she's not going to be to happy with Missouri."

"Why's that?" Jada gave him her 'duh' look. "Oh right. She's the one that called dad." Jada nodded and went to the door.

"Sam and I are going to get something to eat. You want?" Dean shook his head no and Jada left the two alone. He must have watched her for hours. In that time, she went on about how sorry she was that she ran out in the middle of the night and that she attacked them like she did. Dean managed to make that out. She was mumbling alot. The last time he looked at the clock it was three thirty in the morning. Akina opened her eyes and was blinded by the sun beaming through the window.

"Damn it that's bright!" She said aloud, waking poor, sleepless Dean. "You're here!?"

"You're awake."

"The last time I checked. What the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you know where I was?" Dean gave her a confused look. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that? What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head no and tried to sit up. Not that easy with burns all over your stomach. "Let me help." She looked at him, but agreed.

"Thanks and no I don't remember anything. The last thing I DO remember is something about a poltergist and it's all blank after that." She looked at him again and smiled.

"What is it?"

"If I ask you to get me a glass of water, would you do it?" She asked with an innocent smile. He smiled back and nodded. He got up to go get the water. "Thanks sex slave." He turned back and saw that she had that goofy grin that he missed so much plastered on her face. "Dehydrating here!"

"Be right back." And he was. A mere three minutes. "You timed me?" She nodded and downed the water in one chug. "Thirsty?"

"Very and I don't know why. The only time that I ever get this thirsty is when..." She stopped and looked over at him. "What did I do?"

"What?" He was as lost as ever.

"You heard me. What did I do?" Dean saw the fear in her eyes and the tears that were building up behind them. "Please tell me what I did."

"I don't get what you mean. You didn't do anything."

"The only time that I get this thirsty is whenever my demon half comes out. I know something happend and I wanna know what." Dean sat on the bed and held her as she cried. He explained everything to her. The poltergist, the child, her changeing and becomming stronger, her trying to kill him and Sam and the fact that Jada had to use the binder spell. She didn't take it so well. "I almost killed you. I left to pertect you and I almost kill you. Can I do anything right?"

"Yeah. You can just be you." She wiped the tears and looked him in his eyes. "From what Jada told us and from what I've seen so far, you seem to always do everything for other people and never for yourself. Why not this one time think about you and what you need and want." She smiled at him and hugged him tighter than she ever hugged him before.

"I'm so sorry Dean. For everything. I didn't want to push you away like I did. I just wanted to keep you safe and that's the only way I know how to do that."

"It's alright. That doesn't matter now. What matter's is that you get better. Then we'll talk about everything that happened and everything you said to me back at Bobby's before all this." She nodded.

"You look like shit man. When's the last time you slept?" He thought about it.

"I did sleep for a few hours...yawn...before." She smiled at him. "I missed that smiled you know." More smiling. "What?"

"Lay down and get some sleep and I want no but's. My fine and incredabily sexy ass is still tired and I missed sharing a bed with you." He smiled at her this time and tried to lay down, but she stopped him.

"What? You wanted me to get some sleep."

"And you're going to sleep in jeans and that shirt?" He looked down and saw that he was still fully dressed. He smiled and looked back up at her. "Strip and get into this bed before I ravage you where you're sitting." I can't even begin to describe the size of the grin that was plastered on his face at the thought of what was about to happen. To be fair, Akina looked the same. He undressed in record time and the fun started.

**A/N I think I'll end this chapter there. That's all because I can't really think of a way to end it. Hee hee!!! Yes, Missouri know's that she's awake and that her and Dean made up. Yes, the two are back together. Yes, it was that easy. All she had to do was almost kill him and BAM!!! Back together. REVIEW!!!**


	50. Gifts Come Early

**Chapter 50 Gifts Come Early**

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't and you know it."

"I want a pair of fuzzy bunny slipper's for christmas." Bobby looked over at Akina, who was at this moment cleaning his bathroom again. "Yes?"

"How the hell did that just go from you telling me that you hated me to you telling me that you wanted a pair of slippers for christmas?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Fuzzy bunny slippers to be exact. I just don't wanna clean your smelly poop-stained bathroom anymore. Haven't I been through enough the past few months?" She smiled up at Bobby as he walked away. "Hey! Don't walk away without answering my question!"

"John said that this was your punishment for running out alone last time." Akina scoffed and went back to the bathroom and sat on the floor. She was in there for a few minutes when Sam came by. "Sammy." She said in her cute girly voice. He looked at her.

"No."

"But Sam."

"No."

"Sammy, please?"

"No." She got up and chased him, but with those long legs of his, he made it into the kitchen before her.

"Akina Lee!" Her and Sam both stopped and looked over at John. "I thought it was your job to clean the bathroom?" She looked down at the floor and heard Sam snickering at her. "What are you doing in here then?"

"Sam wanted to play hide and seek. I told him that I had to make sure that rancid bathroom was poop free, but he said not to listen to your orders and just play." She slyley grinned up at Sam, who had a very shocked look on his face. He looked over at his father and the next thing he knew, he was sitting next to Akina, cleaning the bathroom.

"You know that was a low blow, right?" She nodded at him and smiled. The two talked while they cleaned and the time really flew by. "Akina?"

"What up nugget butt?" She turned and saw him pointing at something.

"Is that poop?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, it's brown and in the bathroom so I would say yes, it's poop." She used the same line that Dean used on her the last time she cleaned this bathroom and from the looks of it, that was the LAST time it was cleaned. That wouldn't have been so bad, but that was three months ago.

"I'm not cleaning that!" Sam protested. Akina looked over at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'll take on the poop bandit and you take the tub of death." Sam nodded and the two finished the job soon after that. Both went into the kitchen where John, Dean, Jada, and Bobby were sitting and talking.

"Finished?" John asked looking up at them.

"Yes, sir." Both answered in unison. Jada and Dean laughed and Bobby smiled.

"Good." The two sat down and Akina was smiling over at Sam. Jada noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" Akina shook her head and started eating Dean's bacon.

"You know if you want some I can make it." He said trying to wrestle the bacon away from her. It was too late. The bacon was lost.

"I can make it too, but I wanted yours." She smiled at Dean and went back to reading the paper. It's been two months since she ran out and almost killed them. Her and Dean talked ALOT in that time and managed to work everything out. He wasn't going to leave her for not being able to have kids and she was going to start putting her feelings in front on occasions. She had to promise that to EVERYONE. She looked over at Dean and elbowed him.

"Ow!! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his now sore ribs.

"Needed to get your attation. What you want for christmas?" Dean looked at her again. "You want me? You already have that. I need idea's on what to get that you DON'T have."

"I'll think about it and let you know." She nodded and looked at everyone else.

"Well?"

"What? John asked.

"What do you guys want? I mean it's only a month away and I need ideas." She looked over at Jada. "I know what to get you so you don't count." She then looked at Sam. "I can get you extra strength poop cleaner!"

"Funny." She laughed at him and looked at John and Bobby.

"You do know that if you don't...OH!!!" Everyone at the table jumped. "I got the most kick ass idea in the world on what to get you, Bobby." Everyone turned their attation to a scared Bobby. "Don't look like that either. It's nothing bad. Now the rest of you better think of something or else I'll just have to pick something out and I don't think that you want that." Sam, Jada, and John shook their heads as she got up. "I'm taking the car for a while." She looked over at Jada before walking to the front door. Dean got up and ran after her.

"Where you going?" She looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm not running away Dean. Just have something I have to do. I'll be back in a little while."

"You want me to come with you?"

"What are you, some kind of sad puppy?" Dean looked at her. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. There's just something that I have to do alone. I sware that I'll be back." Dean smiled at her again and kissed her head.

"Just be careful then."

"Will do!!" She gave him a thumbs up and left. He watched the civic leave and went back inside. Jada came up and stood next to him.

"You know that she's fine now, right?" He looked down at her. "I know where she's going if you wanna know."

"Spill it then." Jada looked him in the eyes. "Well?"

"She went to donate blood." She said with a snicker and went inside. Dean stood speechless before sitting on the couch with Sam. He glanced over at his older brother and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked as he put in Akina's copy of Empire Records. Sam looked at the TV and then at him. "I wanna see why she thinks this movie is so great."

"I don't think there's any mullet rock in it."

"Funny Sam. You gonna tell me what you were laughing at?" Sam shook his head and smiled. "You know too, don't you?"

"I might." Dean glared at his baby brother and was about to beat it out of him, but John had to spoile the fun. The two brother's look at their father, who sat down with a bog bowl of popcorn and started watching the movie.

"You know how much I like this one." John said with a smile, not taking his eyes off the TV. Dean looked from him to Sam.

"Is that OUR father?" Sam shrugged.

"I think we might wanna start looking for the pods." Dean nodded and John laughed. "What?"

"I love Liv Tyler! She's so funny!" Sam and Dean just stared at John. No way was this the man they grew up with, The drill sargent. Something changed and for them, it was a little scary. John noticed the stares. "You want something?"

"Who are you and what have you done with our father?" Sam asked. Dean just blinked as John laughed.

"I am your father. Can't I just enjoy a movie like you?" Both boys nodded in unison. The sound of 'Don't Fear the Reaper' tore Dean away from his scary daddy. Sam looked over at him.

"I thought that Akina had that ringer?"

"She did. She changed her's to 'Back in Black' and I got this one." Dean walked into the kitchen before answering. "What's up?"

"The giant 747 that's flying above me right now." Dean smiled when he heard her laugh. "How ya doing sex slave?"

"Fine. Sam and I think that dad is an alien."

"Why's that?" Dean leaned against the counter and continued the conversation. "Dean?"

"Sorry. He's just a little different, that's all. So do you need something or just called to hear my incredably hot voice?" She laughed at him.

"My voice is soooo much hotter Dean. You really need to learn that I'm just better lookin that you."

"In your dreams."

"Am I naked in yours?" Dean grinned. She was naked all the time. "That's what I thought. I needed to ask you something."

"Sure."

"I was going to rent a movie and was wondering if there were any that you wanted to see?" Dean thought about it for a minute. "I don't have all day here man. Strip club closes in a few hours and I wanna see hot, naked boobies that don't belong to me."

"Nice. You get to go to a strip club while I sit here with my pod father."

"Pod father?"

"Nevermind. I was thinking about seeing 'Slither' if you want to get that." Silence again.

"Okay then. One more thing."

"Shoot."

"I was going to rent Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but something about it is driving me insane." Dean thought he knew where this one was going, but decided to ask anyways.

"And what might that be?"

"What was the name of the red one?" Dean's mouth dropped. He thought for sure she was going to say something about the rat. "Come on man. He's my favorite turtle and his name is on the tip of my tongue."

"Rafael."

"THAT'S IT!!!" Dean almost dropped the phone. It startled him a little by how loud she screamed. "Thanks so much lover muffin!!"

"No problem. That all you need?"

"There was one more thing." Dean rolled his eyes. 'This time for sure she's going to say something about the rat.' He thought. "Did you know that the guy who played Shredder in the movie is Kevin Nash!?"

"Who?" Yes. Lost again. She laughed at him and that made him smile. Don't look at him like that! She has a cute laugh. "I know who Shredder is, but who the hell is Kevin Nash?"

"He's a wrestler. He was in WCW. Member of the Wolfpack. Wrestled with Sting. Any of that ringing any bells?"

"I have no idea who he is."

"Oh well. I'll be back in a few. Love ya Dean!"

"Love you too." Dean was about to hang up, but he heard her yelling something.

"Dean!! Don't hang up yet!!"

"Why!? What is it!?" There was a few moments of dead silence. She always did that to him. She liked to freak him out and this time was no different. "Akina! Again with the not the time to be..."

"Master Splinter is a rat. Bet he was your favorite in the movie!!" She laughed before hanging up. Dean closed the phone and went back to the living room. Sam and John looked up at him.

"Everything okay?" He sat next to his brother and started watching the movie. "Dean?"

"Everything on this planet is fine. What's going on on planet Akina, no idea." The three smiled and watched more of the movie. Akina came back just as they saved the music store.

"You know that's my fave movie and you're watching it without me!! Not nice guys!!" She looked at them and saw that Sam was asleep. "Take it he didn't like it?" She asked as she put her bag down. She tossed Dean's movie to him and smiled.

"No. He liked it. Just tired that's all." John answered as he went into the bathroom.

"I sware to all things holy, if you leave any poop streaks or dingle-berries on that toilet, I'm going to sick Sammy on you!!" John and Dean both looked at her and saw that, as stupid as that threat was, she was dead serious.

"I think I might wanna hold it now." John said backing away from the bathroom. Akina and Dean laughed at him just as Sam was waking up.

"Mornin Sammy!!! Movie that bad?" Sam stretched and shook his head no. Akina looked around and saw that two people were missing. "Where's Sex kitten and Bobby?"

"Out back. Jada's helping him with one of his cars. Been out there for hours." Sam answered as he turned his eyes to his dad. "You alright dad? You look scared."

"I think I might have scared the poop out of him!" Akina said with a laugh. Dean was also laughing, while John huffed into the bathroom. "Remember what I said Johnny!"

"I will." John called through the door. Akina smiled and went into the kitchen followed by the two Winchesters.

"So where have you been, besides Blockbuster?" Dean asked as he tried to look through her bag. She quickly smacked his hand away. "That hurt you know." She grinned at him and looked over at Sam and nodded. Dean looked at her and then at his baby brother. "What was that about?"

"Not important. I got you something Dean." She said hopping on the counter. Dean raised his left eye. "It's nothing bad. That bag there." She pointed to the bag on the chair next to him. He looked at the bag, then at her, then at Sam. "You gonna open it?"

"You know that if it has anything to do with rats, I'm going to kill you." That just made her smiled wider.

"Always with the promises." She said taking a sip of her Mt. Dew. "Just open it. I sware you'll like it." He looked into the bag VERY causiously. All he saw was a box. "It's not going to bite." Akina looked over at Sam and smiled more. Dean looked up at her and then pulled the box out. He slowly unwrapped it. "You know that if you take any longer the thing might rust."

"Sorry, but I know you too well now. This can be anything."

"It's not anything. It's your early christmas gift!" She had such excitement in her voice, you would sware that she was the one getting the gift. Dean looked over at Sam again. The strange thing was that he looked almost as excited as Akina. "Today man!" He opened the lid to the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. Akina smiled over at Sam. "You like it?"

"How the hell!!?" Dean responded as he pulled out the two Smith & Wesson Russian Model revolvers. He held them in his hands and both Sam and Akina could have sworn that they saw a tear. He looked over at his brother and than at Akina. "How did you find these? Do you have any idea how rare these are? I mean one is hard to find, let alone a twin set."

"Sam helped me locate them. Been searching for a few weeks, but we finally found a place that sold them. They were supposed to be sold seperate, but I convinced them to reconsider." Akina explained. Dean accually jumped up and gave Sam the biggest hug ever.

"You're welcome man. Akina's the one that payed for them. I just helped find them." Sam said as his older and extreamly happy older brother finally let him breath. Dean looked over at Akina and grinned. "I think that I'm going to leave you two alon." Sam said with a smiled before running out the back door.

"How ya doing there Dean? You look like you're about to fall over." Dean smile grew as he walked to her. She hopped down off the counter just as he made it to her. "You know that's all you're getting from me, right? Beside's the really kinky sex that is!" Dean didn't say a word. He placed his new guns back into the display case and picked up Akina. "I take it you REALLY like them!!"

"Not as much as I like you!!" **CUE SEX SESSION!!!** After they had their fun, Dean went back to drooling over his new toys. John and Bobby were both trying to get him to let them see em, but he wasn't letting them out of his sight.

"Come on son. It's not like we're going to break them." John pleaded. Sam, Jada, and Akina were sitting at the kitchen table, eating some KFC and laughing at how sad the two older men were that Dean got such a kick ass gift. "Am I going to get something that nice?"

"I don't know. You never said what you wanted so I might get whatever." Akina said as she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Sam and Jada. "I got your gift's already too if you want them. Yours too Bobby. I think that you might want yours now." Bobby nodded and Akina left. She came back a few minutes later and John was still trying to get Dean to let him hold the guns. She shook her head and handed Bobby a rope.

"What's this?"

"Your gift."

"A rope?" Akina rolled her eyes again and smiled.

"No. Not the rope. What's at the other end of the rope." Bobby gave her a worried look and followed the rope outside. He looked down and then back up at the young lady. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I saw a while back and had to get it!!" Bobby smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "You know that if Dean wasn't so busy drooling over his gift, he might get a little jealous!!" He put her down and pick up the small puppy that was sitting at his feet. "I thought that after you lost Rimsfeild that you might want another." Bobby smiled and hugged the puppy. "It does need to breath." She smiled at him. John, Jada, and Sam laughed when they saw how he acted when he saw the dog.

"Thank you sooo much!" Bobby took the young dog into the house. The other's followed and sat at the table again.

"Miss us Dean." Dean nodded, but never took his eyes off the guns. "I better still get some attation." He looked at her and smiled.

"You have no idea how much attation you're going to get!!" Dean gave her one hell of a kiss and John saw that as the time when he might be able to sneak the guns away from his oldest boy. "I don't think so dad." Dean said pulling the guns back.

"But I wanna see em." All eyes on John.

"Were you just whining?" Sam asked. Jada and Akina were laughing so hard that both thought they were going to pee in their pants. "Oh my god, dad. You were just whining."

"I was not. John Winchester does not whine." John defended himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And besides, I wouldn't have to whine if Dean would just let me see his guns."

"I'm not going to flash you John." All eyes on Akina. "What? He said that he wanted to see Dean's guns, right? I happen to refer to my monster of a rack as guns." She said with a smile. Time for Sam and Jada to laugh. "Hey Bobby!!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to name him?"

"Einstein." He answered as he played with the puppy. Akina smiled at him and looked over at Sam and Jada.

"You want yours now?"

"I guess. Since you're in the giving mood." Jada said as Akina pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sam. "Dean get's guns, Bobby get's a dog and all we get is paper."

"Would you just open it." She said with a smile. Dean looked up to see what they got. Sam handed the envelope to Jada and she opened it. "I thought that since you never got to..." She was cut off by Jada hugging her.

"I can't believe you remembered!" She let go and both girls looked over at a shocked Sam. "You alright Sam?"

"How can you afford all this stuff?" He asked as he handed the envelope to John.

"In case you haven't noticed, I never get anything for myself so I save all my money. Have been since we started hunting." John handed the thing to Dean, who still had a death grip on the guns.

"I hate you Dean." John huffed. Akina smiled at him and handed him his gift. "What's this?"

"You think that I would forget about you, Johnny? I think not so open it!" John opened the box and looked inside. He looked back up at her. "It was the last one they had." More hugging!!! "You're welcome and I can't breath."

"Sorry. This is incrediable!" John exclaimed as he pulled out his 1895 Caliber .405 Win NIB Winchester Rifle. He looked over the thing more than once. "Thank you so much." He said to her with a smile. She smiled back. John looked over and saw that Dean was now drooling over John's new toy. "HA!! Mines better Dean!"

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Boys!" The two Winchester kids looked over at Jada. "If you two don't stop, I'm going to ask her to take them away." John and Dean looked over at Akina.

"I'll do it."

"Mine!" Dean said as he hugged the twin guns. John was doing the same with his. Akina laughed and looked over at Jada and Sam.

"So you two like yours?" The two nodded. I think that Sam was still in shock that she was sending them to Ireland. He and Jada have talked about going there. Her family was from there and Sam was just facinated with the place.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Guess not." Dean finally put his guns down and went over to where she was standing.

"So what do you want?" She looked up at him. She never thought about what she would want. "And god help you if you say nothing." She gave a shy smile. That's exactly what she was going to say. "Remember what we talked about. Think about yourself."

"There's still alot of time left till christmas. I'll let you know later, okay?" Dean nodded and the two kissed. "Can we go watch the movies now?" The six went into the living room and put in 'Slither.' Jada and Sam were curled up on the couch. Dean and Akina were on the floor. John and Bobby sat in seperate chairs. John never letting go of his gun. Dean kept taking glances at his just to make sure they were there. "They're there Dean." He looked down and saw that Akina was watching him. "Now if you don't behave and watch the movie, you're not getting the other half of your gift."

"What? There's more?" She smiled and he knew what she ment. "Oh god do I love you!"

"Don't I know it!" The six fell asleep where they were. It was good to relax like that. It seemed that they did this more often ever since meeting up with Jada and Akina. None of them were complaining either. All of them loved taking time out to just be family and it took two young girls to make them realize that. They also realized that as of right now, this moment, all six were just one big, demon hunting, gun loving family.

**A/N Another relaxing chapter for the crew! I wanted to have them celeberate Christmas, but don't wanna do a whole chapter or so on it. That's why I did this one. I'm going to fast forward through Christmas in the next chapter. The guns that they got are real. Not really that old or rare, but I had to make them that way. Wouldn't be alot of fun if you could just go and buy them at the local gun store. Hope you like and please review! I wanna thank everyone for their kind reviews. I can't believe how many people like this one so much. It just started out as something that I did for fun, just for me. Now I'm glad that I posted it. Thanks again!!!**


	51. Drowned Rat And Jo

**Chapter 51 Drowned Rat And Jo**

**FF to after Christmas**

Sam and Akina were asleep on the couch when Jada and Dean walked in. The two have been really worn out lately, so when they got a chance to sleep, they did.The two looked at them. Both were still sitting up and Akina had her head resting on Sam's shoulder while he had his head on hers.

"That's so cute!" Dean said loud enough to wake the two. "Morning guys. Sleep well?" He said sitting at the table. Sam and Akina stretched and she threw her shoe at him. "What was that for?" He said rubbing the spot where the shoe made contact with his head.

"That was for being so mean and waking us up!" Akina yelled and went into the bathroom. Dean glanced over at Sam and Jada.

"What was that about?" Both shrugged at his question. Dean rolled his eyes and went to see what was up Akina's ass this morning. He knocked on the door. "You alright?"

"I'm pooin. Leave me alone" Dean took a step back and heard Jada laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" She shook her head and started to clean up what Sam and Akina left of the Christmas crap. John left early this morning. He did say good-bye. Mainly because Akina and Jada wouldn't let him leave until he did.Bobby was out playing with little Einstein. Sam watched her clean.

"You wanna help out a little?" She asked Dean. He shook his head and started cleaning his guns...AGAIN. "You know that Sam and Akina did most of it. The least you could do is help me with the rest."

"I even have a cute maid outfit you can wear!" Akina said with a smile. Jada and Sam laughed as they pictured Dean dressed as a maid. "I'll help ya sex kitten."

"Thanks." Jada and Akina started picking up the rest of the paper. Jada smiled over at her friend. _ 'I have a idea.'_

_'I know. Let's do it!' _Jada nodded. _'Sammy!' _Akina looked up and saw Sam looking around. She quietly snickered. _'It's me Francis!' _Sam looked over at Akina. She smiled at him and he gave her his 'how the hell did I not know it was you' look. A hell of a look, I know. _'Jada and I have an idea. You want in on it?'_

_'What kind of idea and am I going to get the raw end of it?' _Akina laughed at how paranoid he was. She shook her head and explained what Jada's idea was. Sam was going along with it.

_'So, on the count of four then.' _Sam looked at her with a raised brow. _'What? Thing for even numbers, remember.' _He nodded and she counted. When she hit four, the three unloaded the balled up wrapping paper and left over food on Dean.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" He yelled as he stood up. The three laughed when Jada nailed him with a hand full of mashed potato's. "This is so not funny!"

"This is what you get for sitting on your ass and not helping clean." Dean glared at the three. He focused on Sam."Don't look at him like that either. At least he helped." Dean turned his attition to Akina. The look on his face said enough. "You mad honey?" He nodded and started walked towards her. She looked at Jada and Sam. "You guys aren't going to help me?"

"Nope. This was your idea." Akina looked at her friend in shock. "Good luck. Let's go Sam." Jada grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"I HATE YOU TWO!!" She screamed as they closed the door. She turned her gaze back to Dean. "I love you." He shook his head. "What? This is your fault. All you had to do was help, but nooooo. Your guns were more important than helping." She explained as she backed away from him.

"Don't turn this around on me. You threw mashed potato's at me!"

"I threw peas. Jada was potato girl." She corrected with a grin. Safe to say Dean wasn't having it. "What about Sam and his pumpkin pie of doom?"

"They're not here now. You are." She backed up until she was flat against the wall, Dean nose to nose with her. "I'll deal with them too so don't worry."

"There is a bright side here, man."

"And what might that be?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and gave him her goofy grin.

"At least I didn't throw a rat at you!" She said as she squeezed past him and ran for the door. He turned and started running after her.

"You know that wasn't a smart thing to say now!" He yelled as he ran. He could hear her laughing and he smiled. Sure, he wasn't mad, but this was just fun. That and it got him away from cleaning. He saw her go into the kitchen and followed her. As he entered, he saw her standing next to the sink, her back to him. "First the food fight and then the rat comment. Not to smooth Kina."

"Hows this then?" She turned and pointed the hose to the sink at him. He stopped dead in his tracks and put his hands up. "Not so tough now."

"You know that you do not wanna do that." She smiled at him and squeezed the littler trigger thing, soaking him. "STOP!! This isn't funny!!" He heard her laughing. "So maybe it's a little funny, but can you stop now?" The water stopped and he looked at her.

"You know what you look like?" He gave her a 'don't you dare' look. "Yup! A drowned RAT!"She managed to let out a tiny scream before he wrestled her to the floor. He sat on top of her and got the hose thing. "You wouldn't." He smiled at her and turned it on. "DEAN!"

"What?" She was mumbling something. "I can't hear you. You might wanna speak up." He laughed at her and saw Jada and Sammy watching through the back door. "You want some too?"

"Nope." Both said in unison and ran.

"Didn't think so." He turned off the water and looked at a very wet Akina. "Now that was funny."

"No it wasn't!" She grumbled. "You can get off me now." He got off and helped her up. "You know how big of a meanie you are?"

"You started it."

"And I was planning on finishing it, but noooooo. You had to go and fight back." She smiled and the two went upstairs to get changed and do something else. You all know what the is. After, the two were just laying in bed. "I still can't believe that Sam and sex kitten left like that."

"I know. I guess I'm that intimadating." She scoffed at him. "What?"

"They weren't scared of you, they just didn't want to get wet."

"Whatever." Dean's phone started ringing and sadly had to move to get it. "Hello."

"I have something that you have to do."

"What's up dad?" Akina got up and went to get changed. Dean watched. 'Girl shakes her ass when she walks.'

"I know!" She yelled back. He smiled and remembered his father.

"Sorry dad. What's wrong?"

"I need you to go see a few friends of mine. They have a job for you four." Akina come out and went downstairs. She saw that Jada and Sam were sleeping on the couch. She couldn't help but think of how perfect that was. She grinned and went into the kitchen. Dean got finished talking to John and went to find Akina.

_'Come into the kitchen and do it quietly.' _Dean walked into the kitchen and saw her arming herself. "What took you so long?"

"We have a job and what are you planning?" She grinned at him. "I don't like that look and you know it. It always ends bad for someone."

"Just be thankful it isn't you this time. Poor Francis and Sex kitten fell asleep after not helping me."

"Not too smart on their part." Akina shook her head and passed some ammo to him. "You're so mean."

"And you love it." She kissed him. "Now let's go before they wake up." Dean nodded and the two armed lovers made their way quietly into the living room. "You get Sam and I'll take Jada." Dean agreed and they started. First with the ketchup and mustard. Then with that cool-whip and chocolate syrup and ending it with the super glue. They smiled at each other and stood back. "You wanna?" Dean nodded again,

"TIME TO GET UP GUYS!!" He screamed so loud that they two almost ended up on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam asked as he tried to stand. He and Jada noticed that neither could move their hands. They looked up at Dean and Akina. "What did you do?"

"The same thing you both did when Dean came after me, nothing." Akina smiled. Truth is, after covering then in all the condiments they found in the fridge, they glued their hands to the arms of the couch. "Now can you hurry up. We have a job to do."

"We can't move." Jada screamed as Dean and Akina went to leave.

"Oh! About that." The two turned around and Sam and Jada saw what they were hiding.

"You wouldn't." Sam said trying to pry his hand free. Jada was doing the same.

"Oh we would." Dean and Akina readied themselves to toss the two cartons of week old milk that Bobby still had in his fridge. With giant grins, the two slowly dump the chunky, rancid milk all over Jada and Sam.

"Oh God!!" Jada had to place her hand over her mouth to keep herself from throwing up right then and there. Sam didn't even try.

"You know that you're the one that's cleaning that, right?" Dean said pointing to the vomit on the floor. Sam and Jada glared daggers at them.

"What? You should have known this was coming. I mean it was your idea for a food fight and then you run and leave me. Payback is a bitch!" Akina said with a smile.

"Just hurry and clean up. Dad's sending us on a hunt." After alot of scrubbing and bitching, the four got into the two cars. Akina riding with Dean as usual.

"So where are we going again?" Dean lowered to music.

"Medford, Wisconsin. He said that a few of his friends live there and that one has a job for us." Akina just nods. "Something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You just seem a little quiet that's all." She smiles at him and turned the radio up.

"I'm fine. How long till we get there?"

"A few hours."

"Joy." After a few hours, the two cars pull up to, what looks like a run down bar. "Nice place." She says as Jada and Sam join them. "We going in or are we going to wait for the cockroaches to greet us?"

"Nice." Dean commented leading the way.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of them too."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now drop it and lets go in." The other's followed him inside. "Not much better in here. is it?" Sam shook his head. The four split up and searched around the empty bar. Well, empty except for the man on the pool table. Akina and Jada went up to him as Sam went into the kitchen.

"I think he might be dead." Jada said poking him with her finger. Akina bent down to take a closer look. None of them noticed the woman that was coming up behind Dean until it was to late. She pressed the barrel of the shotgun to Dean's back.

"Please let that be a gun." That was enough to get Jada and Akina's attition. Both turned and in that instant, wanted to kill her.

"No, I'm just happy to see you." She said with a smile. She turned to where the girls were standing. "Either of you move and I'll shoot."

"And then you'll regret it." Akina spat, but listened none the less. The two turned to see Sam being led out of the kitchen by another, older woman with a hand gun. "All this and all we want is hot wings."

"Who are you people?" The older woman asked. I looked from Jada to Dean to Sam and then back to Jada.

"Well, I'm a twenty three year old Pisces that lived in Pennsylvania and..." Akina was cut off by the older woman.

"Not what I ment."

"John sent us." Sam spit out. The older woman looked at him and then Dean.

"You're not John Winchester's boy's are you?" Both nodded and the woman lowered the gun. "It's alright Jo."

"You know them?" Jo said as she lowered her gun. She glanced up at Jada and Akina before going and sitting at the bar.

"Yeah. I was wondering when you'd get here. Didn't know that you were bringing friends." Ellen said refering to the girls.

"I just like to tag along and take up space." Akina said with a smile as her, Sam, and Jada sat at one of the tables. Dean just stood over them. "Jada here's my personal body guard. She bites and pulls hair with the best of em." Sam and Jada smiled. Ellen looked at her in confusion. "I'm kidding. Names Akina. This here's Jada. She had crabs!"

"Akina!" Jada smacked her in the back of the head, but that didn't stop her from laughing. Dean shook his head and looked at Ellen.

"Dad said you had a job for us." She nodded and looked over at Jo. She went and grabbed a orange folder and handed it to him. He flipped through it before handing it off to Jada. "Okay and who put that one together?"

"I did." Jo said with pride. "Thought I might be able to work it."

"I don't think so." Ellen said before Dean or anyone else got the chance.

"But mom.."

"No but's Joanna Beth. This family has lost enough and I won't lose you too." The four just looked at each other.

"You know that if you wanna finish your fight, we can always come back later." Akina offered.

"Or you not at all." Jo mumbled. Akina glared at her and she smiled at her.

"You know I heard that." Jo swallowed and went to talk to her mother. Jada, Sam, and Dean looked over at Akina. "What? She don't like me. I think I might cry. Hold me Sammy." She said as she leaned on his shoulder pretending to cry. Sam just patted her head and shushed her. Jada and Dean just rolled their eyes...Again.

"So are we taking this?" Jada asked when Jo and Ellen came back. All eyes in Dean.

"Why do I always have to decide?"

"You're the oldest man." Sam said looking through the file one more time. "So?" Dean looked up at Ellen and agreed to take the case.

"Mom. I put that together and I think that I should be able to go." Ellen shook her head and the four got up and left. "This is so unfair!"

**Phili**

"I kinda feel bad about snaking that Jo's case." Sam said as him and Dean searched the apartment where young, blond women have been vanishing from. Akina and Jada went to see if they could rent it out.

"Can you picture someone like her working a job? I don't think so." They walked around the apartment with their EMF detectors. "You gettin anything?"

"Not yet." Sam turned around and the EMF started going off. "Dean." Dean turned and looked where Sam was pointing. It was a light switch with black shit in it. Sam reached out and touched it. "Holy crap." Dean looked at him and did the same.

"This is ectoplasm." Dean said rubbing his finger's together and looking at Sam. "I think I know what we're dealing with. It's the Stay Puff marshmallow man." He said with a grin. Sam scoffed. "What? Akina would have found that funny."

"No. She would have said it before you. Now what are we going to do about this? I mean this has to be a majorly pissed off spirit to make this stuff." Dean agreed.

"Let's go see if the girls got the apartment and we'll make a plan and start researching." Sam nodded and the two left the room. They met the girls in the hallway, leaning against the wall. "Did you get it?"

"We have a small problem." The two brother's looked at them and then heard a familiar voice coming at them.

"My friend told me about this place. Said it was really nice and I should come check it out. You know what? She was right." Jo and the landlord came around the corner and spotted the four. "There you are honey." She said putting her arm around Dean's waist. Akina shot daggers at her and if she had them, she would have thrown real ones at her. "This is my boyfriend Dean and his friend Sam." The landlord shook Dean's hand and then looked at the girls.

"Who are they?"

"No one. So Dean, do you like the place?" Dean looked a little stunned. He glanced back at Akina. She nodded for him to go along with whatever this dead girl walkin was thinking.

"Loved it. Great flow." Sam and Jada looked at him.

"How'd you get in?"

"It was open. So is it ours?" Dean asked. Jo smiled at the landlord and handed him a wad of cash. About ten minutes later, all five were in the apartment, talking. "Tell me why I shouldn't call your mother?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw her out the window?" Akina whispered to Jada. The two girls were looking up info while Sam went for coffee.

"This is my case and I want to work it." Jo said standing up to Dean. Akina and Jada kept glancing up from the papers.

"Does Ellen even know you're here?"

"No. I left her a note saying that I was in Vegas." Dean raised a brow. "What?"

"And you think she bought that?"

"I'm not stupid. I had Ash leave a paper trail to one of the casino's." She said with a grin.

"Who's Ash?" Jada asked jumping into the conversation.

"The man that was asleep on the pool table." She said with a shrug. Sam delivered the coffee and sat down next to Akina.

"I see she's still breathing." He mentioned taking the lap top. She looked over at him and grabbed her coffee.

"Not for long with the way she's looking at him. Snobby bitch." Sam nearly choked on his coffee. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I know. Sos' Jada." Sam nodded and went to work. Akina looked up at Dean. "So what are we dealing with here anyways?" She glanced over at Jo and knew that there was a smart ass comment headed her way. "And I know that blonds are vanishing from this place so if you say that, I'm going to hurt you." Jo shut her mouth and Sam started talking.

"Well, there have been eight disappearing woman in the past eighty years. The thing is that this building's past is clean. No violent deaths, no burial ground, nothing."

"So then what's taking the girls?" Jada asked.

"I know! Let's use blondy there as bait and we'll just find out that way!" Sam and Jada snickered and Dean shook his head. She looked over at Jo and smiled as Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is she with you?" Dean looked over at Jo.

"Oh, hi Ellen." Jo looked at him and begged him not to tell her mother where she was.

"She left a note saying she's in Vegas. I don't buy that for a second." Akina sat down next to Jada.

"Ten bucks he tells her Jo's here." Jada looked up at Dean and Jo.

"You're on." The two shook hands just as Dean told Ellen that he didn't know where Jo was.

"Damn it!" Akina yelled as she passed a ten to Jada, who smiled in victory. "It's not funny. That was my last ten." Dean hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. So we going to search the building sometime tonight?" Jada asked. Dean nodded and Jo headed for the door. He stopped her before she made it.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as the other's got their shit together.

"To check the building." Dean inhaled and looked at Akina. She shook her head and Dean smiled. She let out a quiet damn it before nodding.

"Fine. You, Kina, and me will take the top floors while Sam and Jada take the lower ones."

"It'll go faster if we split up. I mean that I'll still go with you, but..."

"I don't think so Barbie." Akina said pushing past her. "Let's go." The three left leaving Sam and Jada alone.

"Fifty says a fights going to break out." Sam offered looking at Jada.

"A hundred saying that Akina wins." Sam smiled and the two shook hands before leaving. They took the elevator to the bottom floors and searched for anything. "So what do you think this is?"

"No idea. Really could be anything." Sam stopped and grabbed her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I want you to be careful. I mean you're kinda the demon's type." Jada smiled at him and kissed him.

"I will be. I think that it's Jo that you need to worry about." Sam and her laughed as they searched the rest of the floor before heading back to the apartment.

"You gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked as she walked next to Dean down the hall. Akina was up front checking out the hall with the EMF. Dean glanced at Jo.

"What?"

"Well, if you're going to ride me this close, I want dinner." She grinned at him and he heard Akina curse. Something about Jo and a train. Dean shook his head. He looked down at Jo. "I don't know of you noticed, but you're kinda this things type."

"That's the point." Dean looked shocked. Akina stopped and was watching them.

"If you two are finished, we have a spirit to find." Dean nodded and started walking.

"Let me get this straight." He said looking at Jo again. "You wanna be used as bait?" She smiled and nodded.

"It's the quickest way to draw it out and you know it." Dean chuckled and continued walking. "What?" Akina stopped again and looked at them.

"I'm so regretting this." Dean said. Jo stopped and just looked at him.

"You know. I've had enough of your crap." Akina just stood at the end of the hall, hopeing that this girl would lay a finger on Dean just so she could cut it off and shove it down her throat.

"Excuse me?" Dean looked confused as to what Jo was talking about.

"Your chauvinistic crap. You think that women can't do the job." Dean grinned at her.

"This is not a gender thing. Women can do the job fine. Amatures can't. You got no experence. What you do have is some romantic notions that some bar flies put in your head." Akina smiled as she watch this little conversation. Okay, that and as to what Dean was REALLY thinking about Jo.

"And now you sound like my mother."

"And that's a bad thing." Jo looked at him. "Let me tell ya.."

"What?" Dean looked at her and thought about what he was going to say and from the looks of it, thought against it.

"Forget it." He started walking away, but Jo grabbed his arm. Akina wanted nothing more that to tear that arm off, but took a different approach.

"Dean!" She walked up to where the two were standing and pulled him off to the side. "Let me talk to her."

"You're not going to kill her are you?" She smiled and pushed him down the hall. "Just making sure." Akina turned to where Jo was standing.

"I think that we need to talk about this."

"About what?"

"Your little conversation." Jo raised a brow and Akina continued. "You shouldn't be doing this. You have options on what to do with your life." Jo looked at her. Akina inhaled deeply. "Look, you can better yourself. No one chooses this life. Even Dean didn't. His father started him and Sam off so young that they wish they could stop."

"But I thought that both loved the job."

"They do, but it screwed Dean up a little."

"And you don't think that I'm a little screwed up?" Dean stopped and was listening to what Akina was saying. It was all true and he was happy that he found her. Someone who understood what this life was like. Someone who didn't think that it was this glamorous thing.

"Maybe you are. The thing is that you have a life other that this and a mother that loves and cares for you." Jo leaned against the wall. Dean was still listening.

"What did your mother say when you told her that you wanted to do this?" Akina looked at her. No way she wanted to explain her past with Jo.

"Nothing." Jo pushed off the wall and walked up to Akina. Dean watched.

"I'll tell you what. When you get a mother that cares for you, then you can give me advice." Akina balled up her fist. Jo grinned at her and Dean started walking to where the two were. Jo looked at him and smiled. He looked over at Akina.

"I'm going to see how Jada and Sam are doing before I do something that I might regret." Jo smiled more as Akina started walking away.

"Do you have something that you want to say to me?" Jo asked as she stood next to Dean. Akina stopped and turned around. "Well?"

"Jo, stop it." Dean hissed at her. Akina looked at Dean and left. He looked down at a proud Jo. "Let's go."

"What was she so pissed about?" Jo said through a laugh. Dean stopped at looked at her.

"You know that you should choose your battles carefully. That's why you're not cut out for this. The reason that you have no idea what you just did proves that." Jo looked lost. "Once we get back to the room, you're going to call your mother and go home."

"But.."

"No buts. Let's see if we can fins something and head back." The two walked off. Jo as lost as ever and Dean angry that he agreed to let her stay.


	52. A Thing For Blondes

**Chapter 52 A Thing For Blondes**

_'Jada, where are you and Sam?' _Akina thought as she made her way to find them. She had enough of Jo and after that last comment, she thought it would be best to leave so she didn't kill her.

_'Near the norh east wall. Why? Something wrong?'_

_'Yeah. Another girl almost vanished and not because if the spirit.'_

_'Jo?'_

_'How'd ya guess? I'm making my way to you now.'_ Akina met her and Sam and helped them locate nothing. "So you both found nothing as well?"

"No. What did she say to you to get you so mad that you leave her alone with Dean?" Sam asked. Akina looked at him and walked away without answering. Sam looked down at Jada and shrugged. "You guys comming?" The three walked back to the apartment and waited for Dean and Jo. Akina just paced the room while Sam and Jada watched her.

"You alright girl?" Jada asked. Sam started looking up any history on the building. Akina glanced at her and nodded before calling Dean.

"Hello?"

"Find anything?"

"Yeah. We found a few strands of bloody blonde hair in the vent. We're making our way back now." Silence. "Hey, Kina?"

"Yeah?" Akina layed down on the couch that was now her bed and watched a lady bug crawl on the ceiling. "Dean?"

"Are you alright? I mean after what she said, I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm fine, but if she says anything like that again, I will hurt her bad." Akina clenched and unclenched her fist as she spoke. Dean chuckled and told her that it was fine by him if she did just that. They said good bye and hung up. SHe looked back at Sam and Jada. "They're on the way back. Found some bloody hair in a vent."

"You hid her body in a vent?" Sam asked. Jada snickered at the look Akina gave him. "I know." Akina was still looking at the lady bug when Dean and Jo came in. She glanced over at them and went back to the bug. "I think we might have found something." Dean and Jo sat down at the table and listened to Sam. "Look at this picture." He handed Dean a old photo.

"It's an empty lot." Dean said looking at the picture. Akina came over and he handed the photo to her. She looked at it and pointed out the bars.

"I think that we might be next to a prison." Sam said as Akina passed the picture back to him. "Thanks. I've been reading about that place and it said that they used to excute people in the field next to it." Jada looked up at Akina and then at Dean.

"We need to find out who died there." Akina said as she pulled Sam's computer over to her. Jo gave her a sideways glance and rolled her eyes. "You do know that I know what you're doing, right? And if you keep pushing me, I AM going to push back." Akina glared at her over the top of the lap top. Jo smiled and went to the kitchen. "I hate her." Akina mumbled under her breath. Jada smiled at her and they started making a list of all the people that were excuted in the field.

"Holy hell!" Jada said out of no where. Sam, Dean, and Akina looked over at her. Jo was still in the kitchen. "Did you see this?" They all shook their heads and Jada handed Sam a piece of paper. "Look at the fifth name down." He looked at it and then at her.

"Are you kidding?"

"Guys!" They looked at Akina and Dean. "You wanna share what you found?"

"Sorry. I think I might know who's doing this. It says here that Herman Webster Mudgett was one of the people that died here." Jada explained. Akina and Dean looked at each other just as Jo came back.

"So who is this Herman guy?"

"It's H. H. Holmes real name. The term multi-murder was a term used to describe him. He was the worlds first serial killer before anyone knew what a serial killer was." Akina explained not looking at her. That seemed to tick Jo off.

"You know that you can look at me when you speak to me."

"And you can stop this petty shit next time you speak to me." Akina shot back. Dean looked at Sam and Jada.

"What? Your mother never tought you any manners?" Akina balled her fists again, but still chose to walk away. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me." Jo said with a smile. Dean went and stood next to Jada and Sam. They all knew that the shit was really gonna hit the fan. Akina turned to face her again.

"I think that you might wanna quit while you're ahead here." She warned. Jo just smiled more.

"Not my fault your mom raised you to be a coward." That was it. Akina punched her as hard as her fist would allow. She would have done more, but Dean grabbed her and pulled her off Jo. Although she was still swinging at her.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again!" Jo got up and looked at her.

"Was she a dirty slut just like you?" Jo said knowing that Dean wasn't going to let her go. Jo was really wrong. Dean let her go and Akina took off after her. She slammed her into the door and threw her onto the floor before beginning to pound the blond out of her. The other three thought that was enough and pulled her off again. Sam looked at Jo as Jada and Dean took Akina to the other side of the room.

"That has to be the dumbest this you have ever done." Sam said handing her a towel and helping her up.

"She's crazy!"

"Yup. Which is why that was so dumb." Jo looked at Sam and stormed out of the apartment. Jada came over and stood next to Sam.

"I'll go after her." She left and followed Jo down the hall. Sam looked over and saw that Dean and Akina were just talking.

"This has to be the worst hunt ever." Sam said softly to himself. Dean and Akina sat across from him a few minutes later. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Where's Jada?"

"She went after Jo." Akina nodded. "Okay. I think that we might have a small problem with this one."

"Terrific. What is it?" Dean said as he pulled out his phone. "Hello?"

"You lied to me." Dean glanced at his brother and Akina. "Put her on now."

"She's not here right now."

"Where is she?" Dean ran his hand through his hair and stood up. Akina went back to listening to what Sam had to say.

"You know how Holmes' body was incased in concrete?" Akina nodded. "Well, it also said that he built an apartment in this city where he would hide his victims. There were secret room, acid pits, and other traps that were hidden behind the walls. He used to keep his victim alive for days." Akina bolted upright and ran for the door. "What are you doing?"

"JADA!!" She called back. Sam got up and followed as Dean was hanging up with a very pissed Ellen, who was taking the next flight out. Dean and Sam followed Akina down the hall until she found a few strands of bloody hair. "JADA!!" Sam bent down and picked something off the floor.

"What's that?" Dean asked when he finaly caught up with them.

"I think you're out of shape Dean." Akina said. Dean glared at her and she smiled before turning to Sam. "Well?"

"It's the necklace that I gave Jada for Christmas." He said holding the small gold cross in his hands. Dean and Akina both cursed at the same time.

"So now he has both Jada and Jo. This is just great." Dean said as the three went back to the apartment. "Now you said that he kept them alive?" Sam nodded while he looked at the necklace. "So they might still be alive."

"Should we check the walls?" Akina asked as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We'll find her Sam."

"Searching the walls will take to much time. We have to think of something else." Sam looked at him and then started searching for something on the table. "Sam?"

"Here. I think that this might be our best bet. It's a sewer system that connects the buildings together. It also leads to the basement of where the prison used to be." Dean glanced over at Akina.

"Let's go." After getting a couple shovels and a metal detector out of the trunk of the impala. The three set off to find the entrance to this sewer.

"This is taking to long." Akina said as they walked around different lots. Dean looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to do exactly what you told Sam, we're going to find them."

"Can't we just find Jada and leave Jo?" Dean smiled at her. He knew that even with what Jo had said, there was no way that she was going to leave her there to die. "Don't be to sure about that." She said with a grin.

"Guys!" They turned to where Sam was standing. "Here!" The three started digging and found the lid to the entrance. it took all of them to open it and they looked down.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?" Dean asked. Sam was already halfway down the ladder.

"Look how tight it is. What if I get stuck?" Dean laughed. "It's not funny."

"Kina, look at me." She looked at him. "You're not going to get stuck and even if you do, I'll get you out." She smiled and nodded before following Sam.

Jada and Jo

"Do you think he's still here?" Jo asked as she looked through the tiny hole. Jada was locked in a small box thing on the other side of the room. Holmes locked them inside and kept comming back to touch and talk to them.

"I don't know. I do know that I'm going to kill that bastard for pulling out my hair!" Jada yelled. She stopped when she heard footsteps comming towards her. "Yello?"

"You're so pretty." She turned her head and saw that she was looking at Holmes. "So beautiful."

"And you stink." Jada shot at him. He sneared at her and placed his hand over her mouth. She struggled to breath, but got nothing. The last thing she heard was the sound of someone screaming and a gunshot, then nothing.

"JADA!!" Sam screamed as the three entered the room. All three shot the spirit, sending it flying backwards. Sam ran to where Jada was. "Jada? Answer me." He got nothing. He found a bar and pryed the stupid box thing open and pulled her out. She was out cold, but alive. Sam just sat on the ground and held her.

"So then where the hell is Jo?" Akina asked looking around. She could have sworn that she heard Jada talking to her. Dean looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Sammy! Get her out of here. Dean and I will get Jo." Sam agreed and got Jada out of the sewer. She looked over at Dean. "Any ideas?" He shook his head no before he went flying across the room.

"She was mine!!" Holmes screamed as he picked up Dean and started choking him. "You took her away and she was mine!!"

"And he's mine!!" Akina yelled. Holmes turned to her and she shot him with the rock salt, causing him to drop Dean. Holmes vanished and she ran to Dean. "You alright?" He was caughing and holding his throat, but he looked fine.

"Great. Where is he?" She helped him to his feet and the two looked around. "Kina!"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea." She looked at him and he smiled as he pulled out the salt. "Start pouring this around the room. Just make sure you leave an opening for him to get through. I'll try to find Jo." She nodded and started pouring the salt. Dean found Jo in a box on the other side of the room. "Uh, Akina?"

"What is it?" She looked over and saw that Jo was blue and wasn't moving. "What a shame."

"Akina!"

"Sorry." They turned and saw that Holmes was back and not to please they were taking his other blonde. "Get her out. I'll deal with him." Dean nodded this time and got Jo out of that main room. Akina jumped out of the way when Holmes dove at her. She had the can of salt and waited till she was at the spot where they came in to use it.

"They were mine!!" He screamed as Akina ran past him. She went into the pipe that her, Dean, and Sam came through and completed the salt circle. Holmes looked around and started screaming. She lined the entire room with salt and there was no way he was getting out now.

"See ya!" She waved and left the sewer. When she got to the top, Sam had already got Jada and Jo into the impala. Dean help pull her out and they went to the hospital. Due to lack of oxygen, Jo was in a coma. Jada was going to be fine, but had to stay overnight anyways. Dean and Akina went back and 'borrowed' a cement truck to prevent Holmes from leaving his new home. When they got back to the hospital, Ellen was the one that greeted them.

"What the hell happened to my daughter!?" She screamed as she walked up to them. "One minute she's fine and now she might never wake up!! What happened!?"

"The spirit we were hunting got her. We just found them too late." Dean explained. Ellen looked like she was going to kill both of them.

"This is why I didn't want her going, expecially with two Winchesters." Dean raised his brow at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like father, like sons. That's what I'm talking about." Dean glanced at Akina. Like she would know what Ellen was taking about. "My husband used to hunt alone. The last one he went on, he had a partner he thought he could trust. He was wrong. The guy messed up and got him killed."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"It was John! Why do you think that he never came back to see me? He knew he would never be able to look me in the eye after that!" She screamed. Before Dean could say anything, Ellen went back to Jo's room and waited. Dean stood there in silence.

"You alright Dean?" He shook his head and nodded.

"Uh, fine. Let's go see Jada." Akina nodded and they went to the room.

"Dean, wait." She grabbed his arm and stopped him from going in. He looked at her and she just shushed him. "Let's go get some coffee. They're having some Sam/Jada time." Dean agreed and the two left.

With Sam

Sam was always the one that was good with the sappy feelings, but sitting here now. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something. The doctor said that she'd be fine, but she still hasn't woken up. Sam held her hand and waited for anything.

"You know, this is acually kinda weird. I mean for some reason I can't think of anything to say. I know that you're going to wake up so I don't have to beg you to do that. I just wish that I was there to pertect you. I knew that you were the spirits type and didn't even think about it when you went to talk to Jo that you might be a target. I hate the fact that you're here now and somehow I think it's my fault. Maybe of I was there, this wouldn't of happened." He stopped and pulled out the necklace out of his pocket. "I found this on the floor." He held it for a minute before putting it back around her neck. "I just want you to wake up soon." He said placing his head on her chest.

"This soon enough!" Sam jumped up, not expecting to hear her voice. "Did I scare you?"

"A little. How ya feeling?" She stretched and smiled. "That good?"

"I feel fine. How's Jo?" Sam put his head down. "That bad?"

"She's in a coma. Ellen came and she's not to happy. I heard her yelling at Dean and Akina." Jada nodded and looked around.

"Speaking of those two, where are they?"

"Pet store! Look what I bought you!!" Akina laughed comming in the room, followed by Dean. "He's all yours!! He's even paper trained!!"

"Ha, ha. Funny." Dean said as he passed out the coffee. "So how you doing?" Jada smiled at him.

"Dandy. Hear Jo's not so hot." Dean shook his head and sat down. Akina sat on his lap and drank the rest of her coffee. She looked back at Dean and smiled.

"Can we get a pet?" Dean looked at her in confusion. "Not a trick question, Dean. I just want a pet."

"What kind of pet can you get and bring on the road with you?" Sam asked as he got some water for Jada. Akina shrugged.

"I was thinking about maybe a hampster, but then I got a better idea." She said with excitement and looked at Dean.

"No."

"What? You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"No." Dean said flatly again. Sam and Jada were just smiling.

"Oh come on, Dean!"

"No."

"Why not?" Akina asked as she crossed her arms.

"I know that you're going to say that you want a pet rat and you're not getting one." She gave a shocked smile.

"What makes you think that I was going to get the one pet that you're afraid of?"

"I know how you think." She smiled at him and got up. She went and grabbed something out of her bag. "What's that?" Dean asked cautiously eyeing up the paper bag. Akina smiled over at Jada and Sam. "Did you two know about this?"

"Nope."

"Not a thing." Akina went back over to where Dean was sitting.

"Don't worry ya big baby. It's not a rat. I'm not THAT mean. I got this at half price because no one else wanted it!" Dean never took his eyes off the bag. "Wanna see!!??"

"Not really."

"You know that I'm going to show you anyways."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of." She smiled at him. Sam was sitting on Jada's bed and the two were enjoying the show. "How bout you tell me what it is, but don't show me."

"I think not." She reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic carrier. "Hold out your hand." Dean looked at the carrier to see what it was. All he saw was shredded paper.

"No way! Not until you tell me what it is." Akina rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop being such a baby and hold out your hand. I sware that it won't bite." Dean glanced at his brother and Jada, who were enjoying every monent of this. "Dean."

"Fine." He caved and held out his hand. She smiled.

"Close your eyes."

"That's just to much."

"Oh come on man. It's nothing that bad, I promise." He inhaled and closed his eyes. Akina smiled and showed Jada and Sam what she got. Both held back a laugh as she placed it in Dean's hand. "Now, when you open your eyes, don't make any swift movements. It might sting you."

"What!?" He opened his eyes and looked down at the scorpion he was holding. "What the hell is this!?" He said tossing it in the air.

"Dean!" Akina screamed as she cought it and placed it back in the carrier. "You didn't have to throw it!"

"You put a scorpion in my hand!"

"So?"

"A scorpion!!"

"And?" Dean looked at her in shock. "It's not mine Dean. I just borrowed it. I'm going to bring it back so don't worry."

"Good, because you weren't keeping that anyways. Not as long as we share a room." Dean said sitting back down. Akina, Sam, and Jada laughed. "Very funny guys. Very funny."


	53. Something To Hold You Over

**Chapter 53 Something To Hold You Over**

"So you returned it?"

"Yes."

"It's not going to jump at me in the car, is it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"No." Akina laughed seeing the look on Dean's face as they left the hospital. Jada and Sam stayed back to check on how Jo was doing. If Akina would have syayed, she would have killed her. "Hey, Dean?" Dean looked up at her before getting into the car. "You do know that they removed the stinger and that you weren't in any danger, right?"

"I guess. We should get going. They're going to meet us back at the motel in a little while." Dean said getting into the car. Akina followed and as soon as he butt hit the seat her phone started ringing.

"Fine piece of ass Akina Lee speaking." Dean glanced over at her and laughed. She smiled and lowered the blaring music. "Well, you called me so talk."

"Is she alright?"

"Well, Johnny boy! Is there a reason why you always call me and not one of your boys? You're thinking of me..."

"Dad!" Dean yelled. Akina was busy staring at her hand where he phone had just been. She blinked and looked over at Dean. "I need to ask you something and I want a honest answer." Akina was glaring at him. 'Bitch stole my phone! Homie is so not going to like that!' She thought as she focused on the houses they passed.

"So ask, but can you answer my question first? How is she?"

"She's in a coma dad. What the hell did Ellen mean that her husband's death being your fault?" There was dead silence on the other line. Dean could hear his father breathing so he didn't hang up. "Dad?"

"It happened a few years ago. I was on a tough hunt and this guy asked if I could help him. I agreed after I checked him out. It was a demon, Dean, a bad ass one. I made a mistake and he payed for it with his life. I met Ellen and Jo after that, but never told them what really happened till a few months later. I never went back after that. Just couldn't face them, ya know." Dean sat in silence. His father screwed up and caused another man his life? How can he screw up THAT bad? He wanted to ask him all the questions running through his mind, but John had other plans. "Dean, I know that it might be hard, but you have to leave Jo and Ellen to deal with this alone. Find another hunt or something, but do not get involved with them. Not now."

"Yes, sir. You have any idea on a new job?" Akina looked over at him. He glanced at her. It was beautiful! "Do you or no?"

"As a matte of fact, I do. There have been a string of drowning's at a lake in Wisconsin. It's called Lake Monitoc. I think that you should go check it out. I haven't really had a chance to fully reaserch it, but I know that the amount of death isn't normal."

"We'll head out ther as soon as Sam and Jada get back. Bye, dad." Dean hung up and handed the phone back to it's rightful owner. "We're going to Wisconsin."

"The home of cheese? Why the hell are we going there and why did you take my phone?" Akina asked as she changed Dean's tape. "I like gouda!! Kicks ass on crackers!!" Dean glanced at her and smiled before slapping her hand. "OW! What was that for?"

"You remember the rule, right?" Akina looked at him. He could of swore he saw drool comming out of her mouth. He rolled his eyes. "Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts it's cake hole."

"That is the dumbest thing I have heard in a long time." She replied with a slight snicker. "I mean that's not a real rule in this car?" Dean nodded and gave her that famous Dean smile. "Oh no. Don't you pull that Dean smile crap with me. I have never heard of that rule until now and besides..."

"Besides what?" She smiled at him. "Oh no. Don't you pull that Akina smile crap with ME. Your smiles always fortel something bad." Wider smile. "Kina, I'm warning you." More smiling. "Don't do anything that you might regret in the near future."

"What about the distant future?" Dean shook his head. That just made her laugh. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked through clenched teeth. Something bad was comming and he knew it. The way she was acting and smiling told him that. Red flag are flying captin!!

"Look in your lap!" Dean looked at her and then slowly looked down in his lap. He blinked twice before looking back at her. "You know that if you didn't pull over, we might be dead right now."

"Oh, don't think that you're going to survive this one." Dean hissed at her.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said with a very innocent smile plastered on her face.

"I want you to get this off me and then you better run. Fast and far."

"You're going to do something bad to me, aren't you?" Dean nodded, but never moved any other part of his bady. "Then why the hell should I move it? It's not like it's hurting you."

"Kina. I'm so not kidding right now. Get this off me." Akina looked at him. Yup, he was mad. "Now would be a good time."

"One condition first." Dean looked at her shocked. "Dean."

"Fine, what?"

"You have to sware to me that you won't cause me any bodily harm ever because of this." More shocked looks from Dean. "If you want it off and don't want to touch it, you might wanna agree."

"Fine. I sware. Just get it off me." Akina smiled and picked up the rather large hairless rat the she carefully placed in his lap when he was talking to John. He let out a relieved breath and stepped out of the car as Akina was placing it back into it's cage. She got out and looked over at him.

"You look pale." He turned around and looked at her. "I over did it this time?" He nodded. Damn if the man didn't look scared. "Sorry. I mean it." Dean grinned and started walking around the car. She started walking in the oppisate direction. "You swore."

"I lied."

"Dean." He took off in a full run to get her. "I can't believe you lied to me!"

"I can't believe you put a rat in my lap!" The two were yelling at each other as Dean tried to catch her.

"Don't we have a job to do? I don't think that we have time for this." She stopped at the trunk and he was by the hood. "I think that it would be better if we talk about this back at the motel."

"Talk about what? You put a big, nasty, fat rat in my lap!"

"You forgot hairless!" She corrected with a smile. He grinned at her and got into the car. "Oh no you're not!!" Too late. Dean took off, leaving her to find her own way back to the motel. "I HATE YOU!!" She yelled before taking out her phone. "Sam?"

"What's up?" Sam asked sounding awefully chipper. "Akina?"

"Where are you?" Akina was pacing back and forth. She still couldn't believe that Dean left her. Then again, maybe she deserved it. Still, not cool.

"On our way to the motel. Why? Where are you?" She looked around.

"In front of a Rite-Aid. I need a ride." Silence. She heard Sam pass the phone to Jada. "Hey girl! How's the tramp?"

"Alive and awake. Why are you there and where's Dean?"

"He left me. I might just sick homie on him for this one!" She hissed as she sat on the curb outside of the Rite-Aid. People leaving the store kept glancing at her. "What are you looking at? Never saw a girl sitting before? I know it's a shock!"

"Akina. Why did he leave you?"

"I kinda, mighta placed a tiny almost microscopic rat in his lap." She answered with a smile. She was thinking of what his face looked like. "You gonna come get me or not? John said we have another job."

"We'll be right there. You know that you deserved this one, right?"

"Come on! It wasn't that big." She heard Jada scoff on the other end. "Okay, it was pretty big and hairless. I thought it was funny."

"I would have found it funny too. We'll be there in a few." Akina nodded and hung up. She was humming 'Barbie Girl' when they pulled up. The two got out and laughed at her.

"He really did leave you!" Sam said shocked. "HA! That's great!" She brushed past him.

"Ha ha. Funny." She got into the back seat. Jada and Sam followed soon after. "You two wanna hear the best part?" The two glanced at each other.

"There's more?" Sam asked looked back at her. Jada looked at her nod through the mirror. "Oh god, what?"

"I never closed the top of Fuzzy's cage." She said with a smile.

"You named a hairless rat Fuzzy?" She nodded at Jada question. Sam shook his head and answered his now ringing phone. Jada looked back at her friend. "You know you're something else."

"I know and you love it!"

**A/N Okay. Now this isn't a real chapter. I just thought that this was funny and thought to put it in. Tell me if you didn't like it and I won't do it anymore. Next chapter will be up soon and it'll be longer and more serious. Also, I wanted to know if anyone get's offended of hates any of my sex or perverted jokes? I just have a feeling that some people might, but it's what I find funny. That's why I put so many in. If ANYONE finds them offensive or anything in any way, shape, or form, let me know. Thanks for reading. REVIEWS!! I wanna thank everyone that has given me suck good reviews!! Makes me happy to see that you like me, you REALLY like me!!!**


	54. Avoiding Disaster And Fuzzy

**Chapter 54 Avoiding Disaster And Fuzzy**

The three pulled into the parking lot of the motel around twenty minutes later. Yes, she had to stop at McDonalds and get some wrap things. They all got out and went to their rooms. Jada and Sam laughed at her as she scoffed to her's and Dean's. Mainly because she was mumbling to herself about Fuzzy the hairless rat and scaredy-pants Dean. She opened the door fully expecting Dean to be laughing at her, but he was no where to be seen. "Dean?" She walked into the small room, never closing the door. "I know that you're here. Your baby's still outside." Still nothing. "Damn. Okay I might have went a tiny bit overboard with the rat and I'm sorry, but you already got your payback by leaving me." Silence yet again. Now she was starting to get worried. "This isn't funny man. If you're here, come out. Please." She looked at noticed that the bathroom light was on so she thought that he was in there. "Dean? You in there?" The sound of the slamming door made her jump at LEAST ten feet. She grabbed her knife and turned around. Nothing. "This really isn't funny!" She screamed as she held her knife infront of her. She felt something tap her on the shoulder and turned around. She screamed again, dropped the knife and backed up until she was flat against the door. The clown took a few steps towards her until it was right in her face. 'This isn't happening!' She kept shaking her head and repeating that line over and over. She slid down the door and onto the floor, crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she shot up, grabbing Dean's gun in the process. (It was on the table next to the door.) She stood and pointed it at the things head as it backed away.

"Woah!! No need to do that!" The clown said as she was about to squeeze the trigger. She cocked her head to the left and stared at it. "Can you put that down now?" That's when she realized who it was.

"Dean!?" He wiped of part of the makeup, exposing his face. "What the hell man!!"

"You gonna put that down or shoot me?" He said grinning at her.

"Still thinking that through." She put the saftey back on and placed it back on the table before sitting on the bed and burying her head in her hands. Dean sat next to her and she just pushed him away. "Take it off." He nodded and went to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, looking like himself.

"You alright?" He asked as he sat next to her again. She shook her head no without even looking at him. "I took it off. Can you at least look at me?" She looked up at him and before he knew it, he was on the floor holding his new bloody nose. "What did you do that for?!!! I took the stuff off!!!"

"You never should have put it on!!"

"Me? You started this so don't go blameing all this on me!!"

"I started what? All I did was playfully tease you with a rat or two. Not scare the hell out of you!!" Dean looked at her and saw that maybe he went a little far with that. She sniffed and looked down and him. She stood up and offered him her hand. "I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"It's alright. I'm sorry to. I just pick the one thing that I knew you were afraid of." The two made up just in time to hear something scratch the door. They looked at the door and than at each other. Silently, they made their way to the door and yanked it open, letting Sam and Jada fall into the room. "How ya doing?"

"Hee hee. I was...uh helping Sam look for his...um contact." Jada said as she blushed and halped Sam up.

"He doesn't wear contacts." Dean pointed out. The two smiled and ran out of the room. Dean glanced over at Akina and they followed the two out of the room. "So where are you two headed?" Sam turned to see that his brother and Akina following them. "You gonna answer or just keep walking?"

"Keep walking." Jada answered not turning around. Dean and Akina smiled as they ran after them. Akina jumped on Jada's back while Dean did the same to Sam. "What are you doing!!?"

"You won't tell us where you two are going so we just have to tag along!" Akina said with a smile right before she kissed Jada's cheek.

"Dean! You're heavy man!!" Dean just laughed when he heard his little brother bitching at him. "You really wanna play, then we'll play!" Sam flipped Dean over his shoulder and right onto the ground. Jada turned so that her and Akina could see whaat happened. Jada smiled and did the exact same thing to Akina. "HA! Great minds think alike!" Akina and Dean just looked at each other as the two ass wipes walked away, laughing.

"Well, that didn't turn out the way I planned." Akina glanced over at him.

"You were planning something?" Dean shrugged as he dusted himself off. "Care to tell me what you were planning?"

"On riding my little..." He stopped when he noticed the smile that was creeping onto Akina's face. "I think I'm gonna stop that there."

"Stop what? Come one Dean. Finish what you were gonna say." Dean rolled his eyes and walked in the direction that Sam and Jada went. "Dean. I know what you were gonna say."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"You were going to say that you were ridding your little brother!!" He looked over at her and once again, rolled his eyes. Her laughing stopped and she looked straight at Dean.

"What?"

"Something's wrong." The two ran into the woods where Jada and Sam went and found the two standing over a freshly decapated body. "What did you do?" Sam looked over at Dean.

"We didn't do this. We just found her." Sam stated proclaiming his and Jada's innocence. Jada was checking the body and noticed something a little off. "What is it?"

"I think that your father's job is going to have to wait." Dean, Sam, and Akina looked down and saw what Jada was looking at. "Vampires."

"I thought we already delt with vampires." Sam said as the four walked out of the woods and back to the motel. "I mean, I remember our not so pleasent meeting with Kate and Luthor."

"I remember that too." Jada looked over at Akina and shrugged.

"So who's Kate and Luthor?"

"Two vamps we took out a while back with our father. A nasty pair too. Used to keep people alive for days, feeding off them. Luckly we found some survivors when we cleaned out their nest." The two girls nodded at the new info.

"So who wants to go out tonight!?" The three turned and looked at Jada. "What? I wanna go out and have some fun. Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just thought that either Dean or I would be the one saying that." Akina said wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder. "So where we off to?" Sam glanced over at Dean and both agreed that going out tonight was a good idea. After getting changed, the four made their way to a bar that wasn't too far from where they were staying. After ordering a few drinks and Dean making a few bucks at pool, they sat down to talk about this latest hunt.

"So about this latest vampire problem."

"You know that you have a nice way of bringing things up in conversations." Sam said smiling at Akina. She took another shot and smiled back.

"What? You said that you checked around and found weird alien-type cattle mutalations. I think that we might wanna get this done soon. I like cows." Jada shook her head and looked around the bar. She noticed that there was a man sitting over by the window and that he seemd to be interested in their conversation. "So where do we start?"

_'Akina. Man by the window.' _She looked up and glanced over at the man. He swiftly turned his head once he saw her look at him. _'He's been listening to what we're saying.'_

_'So?'_

_'Can you get a read on him?'_

_'I'll try.' _This whole time, the brother's were just watching the girls and drinking. Neither of them seemed to be paying attation anyways. _'He know's something. Not about the vamps. Okay, so it he does know something about the vampires, but there's somthing else there too.'_

_'What?'_

_'Not too sure. It's almost like he knows what I'm doing and is blocking me.'_ Akina stopped attempting to see what he was thinking and turned to the boys. They all agreed to head back and that they would start looking for info in the morning. Being that the bar was close, the walked. Akina and Jada explained that they thought he knew something about the vampires and the cattle. They went through different allies in order to make it back. The man from the bar seemed to be following them and all noticed. Once they went around a corner, Dean and Sam went one way while Akina and Jada went another. The man looked around, trying to figure out where they went. He didn't have to wait long before the brother's jumped out and shoved him against a wall.

"What are you doing!?"

"Why are you following us?" Dean snapped. The man looked from him to Sam and smiled.

"I'm not following you."

"Sure you're not. Then why were you listening to our conversation at the bar?" The man looked at the youngest Winchester again. He tried to move, but Dean pulled out his knife and forced him to stay put. "You know something about what's going on here, don't you? About the cattle deaths."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then what about the vampires? What do you know about them?" The man turned and saw the girls walking towards them. "I know you know and it'll be easier if you just spill it now." He nodded.

"I know how to kill em. I've been tracking them for some time now and finally found them hiding her. That all." The boys let him go, believing that he wasn't a threat. "What about you four?"

"I'm sad that cows are dying. Although I am in the mood for a whopper!" Akina finished with a thumbs up. Jada shook her head and the girls walked off, leaving the boys to talk while they got a whopper.

"Right." He said before turning back to the Winchesters. "So what do you know?"

"Just about everything."

"Back off this one. I've been working it for a long time and I want to finish it on my own." Dean looked at his younger brother and shrugged.

"I think we might be able to help you."

"Sweet, but I don't need help. Now if you'll excuse me." The man started walking away.

"HEY!!" He turned around and looked at Sam. "What's your name?"

"Gordon and yours?"

"Sam and Dean." Gordon shook his head and dissapeared farther into the alley. The boy's went back to the room and saw the girls eating their Burger King. They looked up when they entered the room.

"Well?"

"His name's Gordon. Our guess is he's just another hunter." Sam said sitting down and taking some of Jada's fried. Dean was eyeing up Akina's.

"You touch them, you die." She smiled at him. "That's not all this Gordon knows."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well fry stealer, I mean he's hiding something. He might say that he's here for the vampires, but there's something else all together. Some bigger reason why he's here." The three nodded.

"I think that we might wanna keep an eye on him then." Dean said getting up. Sam followed, but the two girls decided to wait in the room. "We'll be back." They left and Akina turned to Jada.

"You brought it right?"

"What do you think?" Jada smiled as she watched Akina pull out the 360 and plug it in. "Tony Hawk or DOA?" Jada thought for a minute.

"How about we do Tony now and bouncing boobies later." Akina agreed and the two started playing.

Sam and Dean at a pier

Gordon walks along the pier, keeping a close eye on the guard. He get's the man's attation and comes outside. Gordon attackes him from behind and the guard reveils his fangs. The two struggle and fight, but the vamp get the upper hand on Gordon. He's holding him down on some kind of convear belt, attampting to cut his head off with a really big saw. Just as the saw was about to remove poor Gordon's head, Sam pulls him out of the way.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass!" Dean yells as he starts fighting with the vampire. Sam stays back with Gordon and watch as Dean takes the things head off with the saw. "Thought you could handle yourself." He said with a grin walking to them.

"I can. This one just got the best of me. Nothing more to it than that." Sam glanced at Dean and shrugged. "Since you saved my ass, why don't I buy you two a drink."

"I'm up for that." Sam also agreed and the three went to the same bar they had been at before. After having a few drinks, Gordon explained how he knows about the vampires and other supernatural things.

"One night while I was home watching my little sister, I heard some glass breaking in her room. I tried to get in, but the door was locked and I wasn't exactly in the kind of shape that I could have broke it down in one shot. After a few tries though, I managed to get in, but it was too late. The thing was on top of her. It had already killed her and fled when it saw me." Sam and Dean listened as Gordon told his story. Drink after drink the three shared stories about what they had faced over the years. "So, where are those girls that were with you before?"

"Back at the room. Didn't wanna come this time." Dean answered. His speech was a little slurred for his own good. Sam glanced at him and saw that he was WAY beyond drunk. "Theys probiply playin some game."

"I think it's time we call it a night." Sam said as he stood up. Dean watched and laughed. "Let's go man." Dean nodded and tried his best to stand up. No such luck. Man fell right on his face. "No way you had THAT much to drink."

"Might had been the drugs I put in his beers." Sam shot his head up and looked at Gordon. "Yours too Sam." He knew he was telling the truth. Sam didn't have that much to drink, but still felt lightheaded. "Night Sam." Gordon waved at him before Sam blacked out and fell right next to his brother. Gordon smiled as he left the bar. "Time to see what the girls are up to."

Room with the girls

"HA!! Beat you again!!" Akina screamed as she wiped the floor with Jada. "I thought you were better than this girl! Homie's not going to be too happy."

"You think that homie might wanna play this?" Akina shrugged her shoulders and went into the bathroom. Jada restarted the game and got some practice while her friend was away. After kicking the computers butt, she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"DON'T!!" Akina yelled as she ran out of the bathroom. Jada turned to her just as the door flew open. Akina helped her friend off the floor and the girls stood side by side and waited.

"Who is it?"

"That Gordon guy. He did something to Sven and Stinky."

"Oh you are as good as I've heard." Gordon walked in, gun raised. Akina pulled out her elbow blades as Jada rached for her gun. "I wouldn't do that." He shot the ground right in front of where Jada kept her guns.

"Damn it!" Jada looked at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. I'm a hunter just like you." Gordon smiled and pulled out a black pouch. "Got this off a friend of mine. Said it works wonders on half demon types." He smiled up at Akina just as Jada looked at her. "That's right. I want you!"

"Why? What the hell did I do to you?" Akina yelled at him. She was ready to attack and knew that if he threw that pouch, her and Jada would be in trouble.

"Nothing. It's just what I do. I hunt supernatural things and that's what you happen to be. I'm not just talking about the half demon part. I know all about the mind reading thing too. That's why I blocked you at the bar earlier."

"I knew it!" Gordon threw the pouch at the floor. It exploded and the room filled with black smoke. The same smoke that the vampires they had faced before used on her. The only thing that told Akina where her friend was, was her coughing. "Jada?"

"Here." She reached out and grabbed her friends hand. The two ran out of the room and into the woods with Gordon right on their heels. "Where are we going?"

"As far away from him as we can get. We'll come back for the boys."

"Are they alright?" Before Akina could answer, the two were tackled to the ground. Jada smacked her head on a rock and was knocked out. That left Akina all alone againt this man.

"Jada?" She checked her friend and was hit again. "What the..." Hit again. This time in the ribs. She held them and stood up. "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

"I don't want her so there's nothing to worry about. I want you." Akina swallowed. She didn't want to leave Jada here alone, but wanted to get this man away from her as soon as possible. She took one last look at her friend and took off running the other direction. "Why are you running? Be quicker if you just stay put."

Bar with the boys

Dean started to wake up. His head hurt and was spinning, but other than that he was fine. He looked around and saw that Sam was laying next to him.

"Sam? Sam wake up." Sam groaned and opened his eyes. "How ya doing?"

"Head hurts." He sat up and held his head in hopes that the room would stop spinning. "What happened?"

"Not too sure. One minutes we're drinking with Gordon and the next.."

"GORDON!" Sam yelled so loud that Dean jumped. "Shit man! It was him. He put something in our drinks." Sam got up and helped Dean to his feet.

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked pulling out his phone.

"Not a clue, but I think that we better find him." Sam watched as Dean called someone.

"Hello?" Dean looked back up at Sam. "Hello??"

"Kina?"

"Dean? Where the hell are you two and are you alright?"

"Fine and at the bar. Where are you and why are you whispering?" Sam was trying so hard to listen to what Akina was saying, but Dean kept pushing him away.

"Uh...Hiding in a hollow tree. Gordon is such an ass!"

"Explains why you're whispering. Wait! What does he want with you and where's Jada?" Sam followed as Dean left the bar and made his way back to the room.

"She hit her head man. I ran to get him away from her. God, I hope she's ok."

"You care to mention what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute Jada and I were playing video games and the next Jada's bleeding and I'm running through the woods." The boys went into the motel room and saw black powder covering everything.

"What's this black stuff? It looks like dust." Dean asked as he and Sam gathered some weapons. "Akina?"

"Sorry. It's like that shit the vampires used to block my demon half. I think I'm in trouble here man."

"Sam and I are comming to find you."

"Find Jada first and I sware to god, if he did anything to her. "Oh the pain he's going to feel!" Akina hissed as she clenched her fist. She stopped talking and listened. Someone was comming and from the sound of it, they knew how to do it quietly.

"Akina." She held her breath as Dean tried to get her to talk. "Akina answer me. Please say something."

"Found you!"

"Shit!" Gordon grabbed her and pulled her out of her hiding spot. "Let me go you piece of shit!" She screamed and wiggled trying to get him to let go of her hair. She managed to hang onto the phone. Dean was hearing everything that was going on and that was making his anger level rise real quick.

"Don't worry. I have your little friend too." Akina stopped struggling and looked at him. Dean also glanced over at Sam. "I'm still more interested in you so don't worry." Gordon looked down and saw the phone she was holding. He smacked her with his gun and tore the phone from her hands.

"That hurt you ass." She spit out the blood that pooled in her mouth. Akina thought about getting up and running, but if he had Jada, she wasn't going anywhere. Sam and Dean were already making their way through the woods. They were hopeing that they would come across either of them. Dean still had his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean stopped and grabs Sam's arm, making him stop as well. "This is who?"

"Where are they Gordon?" Sam watched as his brother spoke with Gordon.

"Dean? Nice to know you're awake. I honestly can't believe that you've been traveling with something like her. And you call yourself a hunter."

"You hurt them and we'll kill you."

"And you're pertecting them. What the hell kind of hunter are you and your brother?" Akina looked around and tried to spot where Jada was. She knew that if this guy was telling the truth, she would be close. Then there was the possibility that he was lying just to calm her down. "I mean, two Winchesters traveling around with a half breed freak. What would your mother say?"

"You have no right to talk about my mother." Sam was staring at him now. He could only wonder what Gordon was saying about their mother.

"Your mother was killed by a demon and now you're trying to save one. I think you might have things a little messed up." Gordon was just stareing at Akina the whole time and it was freaking her out. She had no weapons, no demon power, no one to back her up and there was no way she can take on a guy this big alone. "I wonder if this thing feels pain." He pulled his foot back and kicked her as hard as he could in the face, knocking her flat on the ground. She cried out when the boot made contact.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled into the phone. Him and Sam started walking again. "This is your last warning Gordon. Let them go or else." Gordon got up and walked over to Akina, who was laying face down. She was still awake, but she was having fun watching the yellow ducks that were floating around her head. Must be from how hard the kick was. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and nearly tore her arms out of their sockets when he put them behind her back.

"OW!! STOP!!" She was out of ideas. Not to mention the fact that she was feeling so weak and helpless against Gordon. She knew that he was still talking to Dean and she hated that he was going to hear all this. Mostly Jada kept popping into her head. 'I just hope she's alright.' She cried out again when he kicked her yet again in the ribs.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Dean screamed. Sam stopped walking and Dean walked right into him.

"Dean, look." Sam pointed to a form laying on the ground. The two ran up and saw that it was Jada. She was still out cold and had a nasty cut on her head, but she was alive.

"Gordon, I'm telling you know that when we find you, you're going to wish we were vampires or demons." Gordon laughed at Dean threat.

"Maybe so. You still have to find me first." Gordon was going to hang up the phone right there, but he had another idea. "Dean, you wann hear something funny?" Akina turned her head so that she was looking at him. He had this weird look in his eyes and it was all to familiar to her. 'Shit.'

"What are you talking about?" Dean glanced over at Sam and Jada. Sam had torn part of his shirt and placed it on her head. She was mumbling something that neither brother could make out.

"Oh you'll see. I'm gonna have a little fun before I kill this freak and you get to hear every bit of it." Dean knew what Gordon was talking about and he knew that they needed to find her and now.

"I'm going to kill you." Gordon put the phone down and walked up to where she was laying. She was still on her stomach, so he had to turn her around. As soon as he did, she kicked out his knees and tried to scramble away. Dean was listening to the whole thing. He started looking for them again, leaving Sam to take Jada back to the room. At the same time, Dean was haveing little flash backs to when he was taken advantage of and shuddered. "Gordon!!"

"Get back here you little bitch!" Gordon grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. She really couldn't do much at that time since her hands were behind her back. He straddled her and made sure that he pinned her down using his legs.

"Get off me!!" She was trying her best to wiggle free, but he was too heavy. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't get away, but at this point it all seemed so useless. So she did the only thing she could do, cry and beg. "Please. YOu don't wanna do this. Please just get off."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Gordon said with a smile. That just made her cry more. "And to think, this whole time, Dean's is able to hear everything."

"At least tell me what you did with Jada." He thought about it as he ran his hands all over her body. She closed her eyes to try and block the feeling out.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's right where she fell." Akina breathed a sigh of relief. At least Jada was safe and there was a chance that Dean and Sam would find her. She was pulled from her thought's when she felt him unbuckle her belt.

"Please. Can't you just kill me?"

"And miss the chance to screw a half demon? Not a chance." She closed her eyes again. This is going to be the second time that someone has done this to her. The second time she is violated. The second time someone touched her without her first giving them permission. This wasn't going to happen with her putting up one hell of a fight. She started kicking her legs out as hard as she could. Anything to throw him off balence. Then maybe she could get away. But it seemed like the harder she tried, the stronger he became.

"Please let me go. Please. I'm not bad. I'm just a freak. Please. I didn't want to be this way. I was just helping a friend. Please." Gordon shook his head and bent down to kiss her. She was bawling at this time. Just knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop this was bad enough, but knowing that Dean was listening. That just made her sick. She felt his hand make it's way down to unbutton her pants. His other had was making it's way up her shirt. She was screaming at him to stop when she felt the weight lift off her. She was still to afraid to open her eyes. She heard shit going on around her, but it was all a blur. She couldn't make out the words or voices. Then as soon as the noise began, it ended. Dean bent down to see if she was alright. "Don't touch me! Please."

"It's alright. It's me." She opened her eyes and saw that Dean was standing over her. "You alright?" She nodded and he unhandcuffed her. Although she did flinch when he touched her wrists. "Come on. Let's get you back to the motel." He helped her off the ground and she saw Gordon a little bloody on the ground.

"Did you kill him?" She whispered. He barley even heard the question. "Dean." He looked into her eyes.

"No. As much as I want to, he's still alive. Barley." Dean said with a smile as the two walked out of the woods.

"Jada?"

"She's fine. Sam and her are at the motel." Akina nodded and before she knew it, they were back. "You sure you're ok? He didn't..um well.." She shook her head and the two went inside. Jada was sleeping in one of the beds and Sam was working on the computer. Once he saw them come in, he jumped up and went to them. Akina took a step back and Sam looked a little hurt.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking at the floor. Sam looked over at Dean. He shook his head and Sam understood. He went back over and started looking up info about the vampires. They weren't even sure if they were still going after them. Akina went to the bathroom to shower. She had bruses and scratches all over her. She tried to reach the ones on her back, but couldn't reach. She inhaled deep and poked her head out the door. "Dean?" He was at the door before you knew it.

"Yeah?"

"Jesus man!! Get here quick enough?"

"Sorry. You alright?"

"Fine. I just need help with something." She moved away so that he could get into the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her. "I can't reach the cuts on my back. Think you can bandage them up for me?" He nodded and she turned around. He gasped when he saw her back. "That bad?"

"Could be worse. The vampires left town." She nodded and he finished bandaging her up. "We're gonna do that job that dad wanted us to do. That is if you and Jada are up for it."

"How is she?" She turned around and was facing him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I take it she's alright then?"

"Fine. Sam had to stich up the cut on her head, but other than that, she's fine. What do ya say we go and get some sleep? We'll head out first thing in the morning and put this shit town behind us."

"Sounds great to me." She smiled and the two went to their room. Sam was asleep next to Jada when they left. "Hey Dean." Akina asked as he layed next to her.

"Yeah?"

"You still mad about the rat thing this morning?" She said as she turned to look at him.

"Not if you're not mad about the clown thing." She shuddered and smiled. "Then no, I'm not."

"You wanna tell me where Fuzzy is then? I looked in his cage and he wasn't in there." He sat up and turned on the light. "What's the matter?"

"You don't know where it is?" She shook her head no and smiled. "You named a hairless rat Fuzzy?" She nodded and smiled more. "I hate you."

"Why? You're the one that drove away before I had the chance to close the cage." The two ended up in a staring contest before Dean started laughing. "What's so funny and you lost."

"There's something tickling my foot." He said through his laughter. "I sware that if it is what I think it is, I'm going to kill it!"

"I think you might have a tear in your eye Dean." Akina laughed and got up to see what it was. "You might not wanna look." She smiled and picked up Fuzzy. "I think he likes you."

"You're no keeping that and thanks." She sat down with the rat in her lap. "What are you doing with that thing in the bed? Get it outside."

"I'm not putting him outside. It's cold out there and I like him. I'm sure that if you.." Dean put his hand up to stop her.

"Don't say it." She looked at him. "You're going to say that if I just give it a chance, I'll learn to like it. No. Not going to happen."

"Dean. He likes you. I mean he even braved the area next to your stinky feet. What does that tell you?"

"I don't have stinky feet and it tells me nothing." Akina nodded. "Fine. What does it tell me?"

"That you two are ment to be together. Just hold him." She held the rat out and he backed up so far that he fell off the bed. "I just want you to hold him."

"I'm going to throw him out the window if you don't out it back in it's cage." Dean said getting back into bed.

"Hold it and then I'll put it back." He looked and saw that she was giving him her pouty face. 'Damn it! I have to learn how to resist that damn face.' He held his hand out and she smiled and placed him in Dean's hand. "See. It's not so bad."

"Uh huh." Dean looked at the hairless rodent he was holding. 'He really isn't that bad.' He thought just as Fuzzy thought that Dean might taste good. He yelled and tossed the rat into the air. Akina caught him before he hit the ground and placed him back in his cage, lid closed this time. "That thing bit me!! I'm gonna kill it!!" He pulled out his knife from under his pillow and went over to the cage. Akina got up and stood in front of it. "Move."

"Put the knife down. You're not going to stab Fuzzy!"

"No. I'm going to chop Fuzzy to pieces and cook him and tell Sammy that it's chicken. Now move." Akina stood her fround and Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. It can stay, but the next time it bites me.."

"You can feed him to Sam and Jada. Oh I love you!" She hugged and kissed him. The two got back into bed and fell asleep quickly.


	55. I Can't Swim

**Chapter 55 I Can't Swim**

Sam kept glancing at Dean the entire time they were at the store. The two boys were elected to go and get coffee and donuts. That and Mt. Dew. Honestly, Dean was getting a little annoyed with his baby brother's constant staring.

"What?" Sam smiled as he put the coffee on the counter. "Sam. Why do you keep staring at me? Is it because you're finally seeing just how sexy I am?"

"Not exactly man."

"Then what?"

"You let her keep it." Dean rolled his eyes and went back out to the car. Sam followed and laughed the whole way. "I can't believe that you let her keep something that you're afraid of as a pet." Dean turned to face him.

"One, I'm not afraid of rats, two, she loves that damn, dirty, nasty thing and that's why she's keeping it, and three her pouty face is worse that your puppy dog face. I have to find the source of it's power." He mumbled that last part to himself as he got into the car.

"Whatever you say dude. So we headed to Wisconsin any time soon?" Sam asked as he dug into his fourth donut. Dean scoffed at him and continued to focus on the road. "What was that for?"

"Why you gotta eat them in front of me like that?" Sam looked confused. Then he realized and smiled. "Damn. I should have kept my mouth closed, huh?" Sam nodded and shoved yet another donut in his mouth. Dean glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "That's not nice, you know."

"You want one?" Sam asked holding out the glazey goodness to his older brother. "They're really good. Mmmmm!!" Sam licked his lips as he popped another into his mouth. "Sooooo gooooood."

"I hate you!" Sam laughed as they pulled into the motel parking lot. "You know that you're going to get sick from eating so many." Sam shrugged and handed Dean two of the coffee's. "When it happens, don't come crying to me."

"I won't. I'll go cry to Jada." Sam smiled and the two heard yelling inside the room. "You think they're playing that game again?"

"Let's see. Akina, gamer. Jada, gamer. X-Box 360, kick ass gaming system. Yup. I say that's exactly what they're doing." Sam nodded in agreement and the two went inside just in time to see Jada standing on the bed, proclaiming victory.

"OH YEAH!!! Who's the best?! Oh Jada's the best!!!" Akina was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed as Jada gloated. "I told you that Mike was better that Brian!!" Akina shot her head up and looked at her friend. Sam and Dean just glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh no you didn't! No way is Mike better that Brian!! Who's the one that first landed the 360? That's right! Brian!!"

"Who was the first to land the back to back back flip? That's right. Mike!" The girls were standing face to face and never seemed to notice that the boys were back.

"Who's Brian and Mike?" The two looked over at the brothers. Dean raised his brow as he waited for the answer. Both rolled their eyes and sat on the bed.

"Brian Deegan and Mike Metzger." Both boys looked lost once again. "Arg! They're freestyle motox rider."

"Two of the best that ride now. Man do I just love Metz!" Sam looked over at Jada, who smiled. "Not that way."

"Okay." Dean handed Akina her coffee and sat down at the table. "So when do you wanna head for Wisconsin?" Akina shrugged and started playing Sam in the motox game. Jada was to busy telling him what buttons did what that she didn't even hear the question. Sam at least looked at him.

"Whenever."

"Really into this hunt aren't you?" Dean rolled his eyes and saw Fuzzy's cage. "Uh, Kina?"

"Yeah monster belly?" Dean glared at her and she smiled. "Sorry. What is it?"

"Where's the rodent?" Akina looked up at the cage and then back at Dean. "You didn't leave the top off again, did you?"

"No. I mean I don't think so." She thought about it and still managed to kick Sam's ass not paying attition. "Oh! I know where he is." Dean looked at her again. "There." She pointed to the sleeping rat that was laying on Dean's leather jacket. "He's bushed."

"You put that thing on my coat!?" Dean got up and picked up his jacket, tossing the rat in the process. Akina jumped up and picked it up before Dean stepped on him. "I can't believe you! I say that it's fine that you keep it and you let it sleep on my favorite coat!"

"I didn't let HIM sleep anywhere. I just happened to see hm there out of the corner of my eye. If I knew that he was there, I would have taken him off it and put him in his cage. You know that." Dean smiled and hugged her. "Uh, so you're not mad at me?"

"Nope." Akina looked him in the eyes. Sure, he didn't seem mad, but his looks can be decieving. "What do you say that we head to Wisconsin now?"

"Fine by me. I'm out of cheese!!" Akina smiled and jumped when Sam yelled that he beat Jada.

"Oh yeah!! I beat you!! HA!!" Sam was jumping around and pointing at Jada. She stood up and shrugged.

"I let you win." She said before starting to pack. Sam stopped jumping and looked at her.

"No you didn't! I beat you fair and square! Admit it!" Jada shook her head no and continued to pack. Akina and Dean just watched and smiled. Happy that this time it wasn't them.

"I told you Sam, you didn't beat me." Jada smiled and went outside to put her crap in the car. Sam looked at Akina and his brother. Both put their hands up, telling him that this was his fight.

"Thanks for the help. You saw that though. You saw that I beat her?"

"Uh, honestly?" Sam nodded. "Sorry, Stinky. I was too busy talking to Dean." Sam looked at Dean next. "He was too busy looking at my boobies!" Dean nodded his head in agreement. Sam rolled his eyes and went to talk to Jada. "He beat her."

"You saw?"

"Didn't have to see. Jada's just messing with him. She'll let him gloat more later." She smiled and the two finished packing and were on the road in twenty. Sam was still complaining to Jada about him winning. "He's giving me a freckin head ache!" She pulled out her phone and called Jada.

"Inner City Morgue. You kill em, we chill em. Jada speaking."

"I sware that if you don't tell him that he beat you, you'll be the next person in the inner city morgue! Boy's killing me sex kitten." Dean was drumming along to Jessica Simpson's 'With You.' Akina glanced over and smiled at him. He stopped when he saw she was watching. She laughed and started listening to Jada.

"Sorry. I'll tell him. Baby!"

"I'm not a..." She looked at her phone. "She hung up on me!" She looked over at Dean and saw him laughing. "Why is it that people seem to be doing that to me alot these days?"

"Might be your sparkling personality."

"Ah!" She said pointing at him. "You have a point there young one. Master Kina might need a tiny attitude adjustment to go from caterpiller to butterfly."

"Uh??"

"Never mind grasshopper. How long? I'm hungry and you know what happens when Akina gets hungry." Dean glanced over at her.

"Akina gets crazy and starts refering to herself in the third person. while gnawing on my seats."

"Bingo baby! So?"

"A few hours yet." She moaned and rested her head against the seat. "Can't you find something to keep yourself busy?"

"No. Sam and Jada have both laptops and my phone's almost dead. You ever think about kissing Sam?" That question caught him a little off guard that he swerved. "Damn! Learn to drive man!"

"What the hell did you just ask me?!"

"What? If you ever thought about kissing Sam? Did you?"

"No. No. HELL NO!"

"I did." Dean looked over at her wide eyed. "What? I'm a girl. You guys always think of the poon tang and we girls think about kissing other guys."

"Poon tang?" She shrugged. He shook his head and the driving conversations kinda went like that all the way to the cheese state. Hours later the four arrived. After checking into a motel, they started doing more research on the drownings.

"I think this might be a good time to tell you that I can't swim."

"What?" Sam asked looking at Jada. "You can't?" She shook her head no.

"She never learned. Too afraid because of those Friday the 13th movies that I always watch." Akina smiled at her and started eating her pancakes and Dean's bacon.

"Why do you always steal my food?"

"With that belly, you don't..." She looked at the look he was giving her. "I think I might wanna stop there."

"I think that you're right." He smiled and looked at Sam and Jada. "So, what else do we know about this lake?"

"Well, there have been three deaths on this Lake Manitoc this year alone. The last one was a woman named Sophie Carlton. Apparently she went out for her usual morning swim and never returned. No body was found." Sam finished reading the article he was holding.

"Okay. What do ya say we go speak to the family of Sophie." They all agreed and after Akina got her doggy bag, they went to talk to the Carlton family. "So who's going?"

"Oh! Oh! I wanna go!!" Akina said waving her hand in the air. Dean laughed and agreed. "SWEETNESS!! Holy hell!!"

"What?" The other three asked in unison looking at her.

"I'm so immature, aren't I?"

"Yes and that's why we love you!" Jada said looking at her. Akina smiled and Sam handed her the badge. "I'll go too then." He handed Jada the other one. Both girls looked at them and then at the brother's. "You've got to be kidding."

"What?"

"Agent Ford and Hamill. Are you serious?"

"You're right. You really don't look like a Ford!" Dean said with a smile. Jada shook her head and the girls drove to the house.

"Can I be Hamill?" Akina asked as she knocked on the door. Jada smiled as a young man opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Agent Ford, this is my partner, Agent Hamill. We're from the Fish and Wildlife Service. We're here about what happened in the lake." The man swallowed hard and started telling the girls what he saw that day.

"Sophie was my sister. She would go swimming every morning. She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she was dragged down." Akina glanced over at Jada.

"What makes you think that she didn't just drown?" Jada asked as she wrote the info in a tablet.

"She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." Akina looked in his eyes. "There was no splashing, nothing."

"Did you see a shadow? Anything below the surface?"

"No. Again, she wasn't really far out there."

"So you didn't see any track leading from the water?" Will looked at Akina. "Did you or no?"

"Nothing like that. Why? What do you think is out there?" The girls exchanged looks.

"We'll let you know as soon as we know something. Thanks for you time." The girls walked back to the car where Jada called Sam to fill the two in on what Will had told them.

"So you think it might be some kind of lake monster?" Sam asked as he tried looking up info.

"Maybe. Not to sure right now."

"Maybe it's Jason! Mwah haha!!" Jada glared at a happy Akina. "It could be. Just talk while I drive will ya."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. Look, we're going to go to the local police and see what we can find."

"Alright. Just give us a call when you find something. Bye." Jada hung up and earned her a slap from her friend.

"What was that for?" She asked rubbing her arm.

"I was gonna ask you to tell Dean to feed Fuzzy. Oh well. Guess I'll do it when we get back."

"Yeah. Not like the fat ass is going to starve to death."

"Don't talk about Dean like that. He's just a little chubby around the midsection!" Akina smiled at her and Jada once again, rolled her eyes. "Soooo. Off to talk to the locals?" Jada nodded. "Jada." She looked over at her. "Kill, kill, kill. Die, die, die!" She repeated as she made a stabbing motion.

"Not funny ass." Jada cracked a smile as the two pulled up to the police station. "We still Ford and Hamill?"

"I guess so. Let's go Joey!" Jada looked at her. "Dn't ask."

"I won't." They went inside and spoke with the officer in charge.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Office Jake asked as the three went into a small office. The girls sat in chairs while the fat man sat on his desk.

_'I hope that wood is strong enough for that monster of an ass.' _Jada chuckled, but turned it into a cough. "Um, Are you so sure that it was accidental? Will Carlton said that something grabbed his sister and pulled her down." _'Maybe his ass ate her!'_ Jada stomped on Akina's foot. She gave her that shut-the-blue-hell-up look. Akina smiled and swore that she was going to get her back.

"There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster. So I don't understand what might have done it." The fat man took a sip of his coffee and Jada glared at her friend. "Besides, Will Carlton was traumatized, and and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"You don't think that's kinda odd. I mean, this is the third person to drown this year and no bodies." Akina asked just as a woman walked into the room.

"I'm sorry. If I'm interrupting, I'll just come back." The two girls look at her and smile.

"This is my daughter Andrea and her son Lucas."

"I'm Jada, this here's Akina. We're from Wildlife Service."

"You think there's something in that lake?"

"Maybe. What did you say your last name was?" Akina asked. Jada looked over at her and she nodded.

"Bar, why?"

"Do you know a Christopher Bar?" Andrea nods.

"He was my husband."

"He drowned as well?" She nodded again.

"He took Lucas out swimming on day. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued."

"So he saw the whole thing?" More fricken nodding. "Is it possible for us to talk to him? See if he saw anything."

"Uh sure." Before they get the chance, another cop runs into the office, talking about another death.

Back at the motel

"So now with Will and his father dying there. That brings the death toll to five this year." Jada said as she sat down next to Sam. "Not to mention their are six more spread out over 35 years."

"And none of those bodies were ever recovered either." Sam finished. Akina and Dean were sitting on the bed. "What did the kid say?"

"Nothing. We left when they got the call about Will and his dad."

"I think we need to see that kid." The next day, Dean and Akina go out for the morning coffee and see Andrea and Lucas in the park.

"Mind if we join you?" Dean asked. Andrea looks up at him and then at Akina. She smiles and sit's down. Dean goes over and starts talking to Lucas.

"He a friend of yours?"

"Yup. He's helping out with this case." Akina watches as Dean talks with the kid. Ohh the fun.

"Hey. Care if I sit here?" Lucas shakes his head and Dean sits down. "Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase here." Lucas looks up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"About the way your dad died. I know that you saw something in that lake and I just need to know what." The boy looks at Dean and then, for some reason, over at Akina. She nods. "Lucas?"

"Someone grabbed him. Pulled him under and wouldn't let him go."

"Do you know who it was?" Lucas nods again. "Who was it?"

"I heard my gram pa talking about a boy named Peter that he used to be friends with when he was younger. One night before my dad died, I overheard gram pa talking on the phone about how Peter will never be found and that it was an accident." He looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. "Peter took him. Took my dad and the others."

"Thanks Lucas. You might have just saved alot of people." Dean placed a hand on his shoulder before he left. Akina and him drove back to the motel and started looking for shit on Peter.

"Peter Sweeney apparently disappeared more than 35 years ago. Seems that he told his mother that he was going out one day and never came back. There's a photo here with Peter and Bill Carlton."

"So Pete's killing his old friends? Why?" Jada asked. Dean and Sam shrugged their shoulders. Akina was just looking out the window. "You alive over there?"

"He's going after Lucas." Akina mumbled to really no one. She turned and look at the three. "We have to go there and now!" They piled into the Impala and drove to Andrea's house. They saw her on the dock, screaming at the water. The four ran to where she was standing. Without thinking, Akina and Dean dove into the water. They searched for Lucas, but found nothing. Sam was trying to get Andrea to tell him what happened and Jada was standing as far away from the water as she could.

"What happened?" Sam stood right in front of Andrea. "Andrea!"

"Lucas. He fell into the lake. Oh god!" She placed her hands over her mouth and started crying. Sam was trying to comfort her and Dean and Akina tried to find her son.

"Come play with me." Jada looked around to see where the hell that creepy voice was coming from. She saw what was going on in the water, so she knew it wasn't one of her friends. "Come play with me." She walked down to the edge of the water and walked in. Akina looked over at her and started yelling at her.

"JADA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!" No use. Jada walked deeper into the lake. Akina got out of the water and ran to where she last saw her. Dean managed to find Lucas and pulled him out of the water. "JADA!!" Dean and Sam ran to where Akina was searching. "DAMN IT!! ANSWER ME!!!"

"They're going to play with me." The three looked up and saw a young boy, who they thought was Peter, standing on the water. "All of them are going to play with me. Forever and ever." And he vanished.

"NO! JADA!!" Akina tried to get to where Peter was, but Sam and Dean pulled her back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!! I HAVE TO HELP HER!! LET GO!!" The boys pulled her onto dry land where Dean just held her. "Why did you stop me? I have to..."

"Akina, I'm sorry."

"No! She's not dead!! She's not!! Not her!! Not after everything!!" Dean just held her. Sam was sitting on the ground, fighting back his own tears. "This can't be happening."

**A/N I'm going to explain something here. The reason why after what happened to Akina, why she's not more tramatized or what ever. I just don't want this to turn into a very serious story. I'm going to put serious shit in it, I'm just not going to dwell on it for sixteen chapters. Also, I get that in 'Dead in the Water' Lucas doesn't speak, but I didn't wanna do the whole thing with the drawing of the bike and talking to Peter's mom. I just fast forwarded a little and made the kid speak. Hope no one minds. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far!! Makes me happy that you like it and take the time to share that. Well, have to go give my dog a bath. REVIEW and thanks for reading!!!**


	56. Never Give Up

**Chapter 56 Never Give Up**

Jada's POV

I woke up with one hell of a head ache. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head and felt a nasty bump forming. "Now I know what Akina feels like when we visit Missouri." I said out loud with a chuckle. I looked around and saw that I was in some type of creepy cave. "At least it's not a sewer." I tried to remember how I got here, but my head was a tiny bit fuzzy. I stood and leaned against the wall for some kind of support. As soon as my legs stopped feeling like Jell-O, I walked around, trying to find out where the hell I was and how I get here. The cave was barley lit so I had to follow along the wall and take steps VERY carefully so is not to fall in any holes that might be in here. 'Yea. That would just suck all types of major ass.' I thought walking around. I managed to get myself into another part of this cave and thought I saw something on the other side. I had to squint to see, but there was something there. I picked up my pace a little and made my way over to it. I stopped dead when the smell hit my nose. "Oh god." I grabbed my nose and pinched it close. I knew this smell all too well. The smell of decaying flesh and let me tell ya, not to pretty smelling.

"She didn't want to play with me anymore." I turned around and saw a child looking at me. "She said she would, but then cried about going home. No one ever goes home." I turned back to the body and saw that it was Sophie. 'Not good.' I trned my attation back to the kid. "You'll play with me. Won't you?" Then it all came back to me. We were at the lake. Lucas in the water. Dean and Akina trying to find him. Me hearing that creepy voice and going into the water.

"You're Peter, aren't you?" He nodded and smiled at me. "If I can ask you a question, then I'll play with you."

"So then ask." Peter never moved. He just stood in the same place as if he was a statue.

"How did I get here?" He smiled at my question and for a minute, I thought he wasn't going to answer it.

"I brought you here. Just like all the others. Just like the ones that send me here years ago." I gave him a confused look and I guess he took that as I wanted him to explain what he ment, because he did. "Years ago, I was swimming here with two of my supposed friends. They always picked on me because I was smaller than them. I guess they thought it would be funny to hold my under water. The problem is that they never let me up and I died there. Do you think that they would care enough to tell my mother and bring my body onto the land? No. The one that did it just let my body go. I know my mother thinks that I ran away. Now I'm here, forever."

"Jake and Bill." I yelled out realizing who Peter was talking about. He nodded at me.

"Yes. Now I answered your question. Time to play."

General POV with Akina and the boys

"So we're just going to sit here and read while something REALLY bad can be happening to Jada?" Akina said as she paced back and forth. Dean's been keeping an eye on her while Sam was reading any article they can find that might help. "This is insane!" She sits down and looks right at Dean. "You know that this isn't going to work, right?"

"What won't work?" Sam glanced up from the computer and watched the two talk. "Akina, what won't work?" She signed and stood up. "I sware that if you start pacing again, I will tie your ass to the bed."

"Not the time to be thinking about kinky sex Dean." He smiled and looked at her. "Somethings really off about this. I mean why would he take her? She had nothing to do with his death."

"I don't know. We'll find her so don't worry." She glanced at him and sat down. "Thank you." She smiled and he turned to Sam. "Find anything?"

"Nothing."

"I have an idea, but I don't think that either of you are going to like it much." Both gave her the look that told her to go on. "This thing wanted Lucas, right? I mean before he took Jada."

"You're thinking of useing him as bait, aren't you?" She nodded at Sam's question.

"I know how dangerous it is, but it might be the only option that we have. It's not like I'm planning on him getting hurt. I do have some sense." The boys just looked at him and nodded. "So you both agree then?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"My thoughts exactly young one." Akina said with a smile as she stood up and went to the door. "You coming or do I have to do this on my own?" The boys got up and followed Akina out to the car. Well, pit stop at the civic first. "Can't forget this." She pulled out the binder and closed the trunk.

"You ever going to tell us what that is?" Dean asked as he started the car and drove off. Sam was riding shot gun while Akina read in the back. "Well?"

"Do you really wanna know that bad?" Dean and Sam nodded. "It's a binder now shut it and let me read alright."

"We already knew that it was a binder." Sam mumbled just so Dean could hear. The three drove to Lucas and Andrea's house and arrived a little before nightfall.

"You two go and get Lucas. I'm going to set up." She walked past the boys, who just watched as she made her way to the lake. The two exchanged looks before knocking.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to see Lucas." Andrea gave Dean a odd look. "Please. We need him in order to help our friend." She looked from him to Sam and called Lucas down. "Hey Lucas."

"What do you need me to do?" Lucas looked really determained to help and that struck both boys as strange.

"Honestly, not a clue. We need to go down to the water. Akina's the only one that seems to know." The four ran down to the water's edge and saw Akina sitting in the middle of a red circle. Dean looked at that circle and then at her. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Depends on what you think it is." She said with a smile, but never opened her eyes. "Come here Lucas." Lucas glanced up at the boys and his mother and then walked over to Akina. "Sit there and don't say a word. When I tell you, take this and make a small cut on your hand."

"Wait! What?" Andrea almost yelled. "Why does he need to do that?"

"It's either that or I toss him in the water. This is safer. Trust me and shut your mouth and let us do this." Andrea closed her mouth and looked at the brothers.

"She's been under alot of stress lately. Don't let her get to ya."

"I need silence here Dean." She looked over at the three. Dean mouthed a sorry and she started reading something from that binder. She wasn't saying it loud enough for Sam, Dean, and Andrea to hear her, but Lucas heard everything and from the look on his face, it wasn't good. "Now!"

"What!?"

"Your hand. Cut it now!!" Lucas looked at the knife and hesitated. "DAMN IT! Not alot of time here. DO IT OR I'M GOING TO DO IT FOR YOU!!" Lucas swallowed had and sliced the blade across his hand. Akina grabbed it and squeezed it onto a mound of dirt in front of her. "NOW OPEN!!" Andrea, Sam, Dean, and Lucas watched as a portal type thing opened just above the water. They could all see Peter and Jada. Akina wasted no time in getting up and running to the portal, followed closely by Sam and Dean. The shit part is, only Akina and Sam made it through.

"SAM!! AKINA!!! DAMN IT!!" Dean said as he swam back to shore. Andrea ran to her son and pulled him into a hug as Dean made his way over to them.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Dean looked at her and then at Lucas' hand.

"It's only a small cut. Should heal nice." Dean stood up and let hie attention float back to the water and the place where he had last seen his brother and girlfriend. All he could do now is hope that they can do this on their own.

Akina's POV

"My ass!" I rubbed my butt and stood up. I looked around and saw Sam laying on the ground. "Sammy! You alright?" I shook him until his little eyes opened. "Mornin Stinky!" I helped him sit up and he rubbed his head.

"What the hell was that?" I looked at him and smiled. "Where's Dean?" I glanced around the cave and noticed that poor Sven wasn't here.

"Guess fatty wasn't quick enough. Giant guts can really slow a man down." I smiled over at Sam and he laughed. "Let's go find lil' sex kitten shall we?"

"We shall." We stood up and started walking deeper into the cave. "Hey, Akina?"

"What's up Boris?" I looked back at him and laughed at the look on his face.

"How did we get here?"

"Secret, but we have to hurry. Not alot of time to be bullshitting." He stopped and I knew that he wanted to know what I did. "Damn. Ok fine." I turned around and faced him. "It's something that creates a gateway through time and space. You have your way of finding Dean when you're seperated, I have mine. Blood is the key to making it work. Mine and Lucas's."

"So that was blood." I nodded and turned to start walking.

"And that's why we don't have alot of time. I just wanna find Jada and get the hell out of here." We walked for what seemed like forever and it seemed like we were going in circles.

"Why is it that we saw them from the outside, but then we get here and..."

"They're no where to be seen. Good question." I stopped and looked around. I knew that we REALLY needed to find her and soon. "Give me your hand." Sam gave me a weird look, but gave me his hand. I closed my eyes and focused of seeing Jada right in front of us. "Close your eyes and think of her being here, right in front of you." He did and the next thing we knew, we were getting yelled at.

"How did you two get here!?" We opened our eyes and saw Peter standing over Jada. "You shouldn't be here!!"

"Well we are so deal with it! Sam, you get Jada. I'll take care of playboy here."

"Just be careful." I gave him a smile and a thumbs up and ran towards Peter's spirit.

"Follow me Peter cotton tail!!" I said with a laugh as I bolted past him. He growled at me and ran after me. "Did you just snarl at me?"

"I'm going to kill you!!"

"And you wouldn't be the first one to use that line!" For a dead kid, he's pretty fast. I stopped and turned to him. I saw that I was a good distance away from Sam and Jada. _'Sammy, get her out of here. There should be an opening to this cave now. I'll keep caveboy busy and then follow you out.'_

_'You sure you're going to be alright alone?'_

_'I'm so touched that you care Francis! I'll be fine, just hurry!' _ I saw him nod and then the two running before I turned back to Peter.

"You're loseing it faster now, aren't you?" I grinned at him. "I have to say that I wasn't expecting that from someone like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He smiled and dove at me. I managed to side step him, but at the rate I was loseing blood, I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long.

"She's not getting out of here alive. She's going to stay and play with me forever. Just like all the others."

"That's it!" I turned around and pulled out my binder. (Yes, I brought it) "Why don't you just play with yourself." I began reading an exorcism. He screamed and burst into flames. I inhaled and smiled. "I didn't mean it like that either." I gave another smile and went to find Sam and Jada. _'Jada? Jada, can you hear me?'_

_'Yeah. You alright?'_

_'Peter's gone. Where are you?'_ I was running to where I thought the entrance of the cave was. _'Jada? You and Sam alright?'_

_'We're fine. Just keep running. I'm sure that you'll run right into us.'_

_'Is that an invitation for a threesome?' _I could picture her rolling her eyes and smileing at that. _'You know that I'm taking that silence as a yes.'_

_'Of course you are. I see you coming. You see us?'_ I squinted and sure enough, there was Sex kitten and Stinky. I was so close to them when I started getting light headed. I stopped and fell to my knees. "Akina!" I heard Jada yell my name and then footsteps. "Akina. Are you ok?"

"Think I might have lost a little too much." I smiled up at her as she and Sam picked me up. When they moved me, Jada saw my wrist.

"Damn it!! You used that didn't you?"

"I might have. It was the only way to find you. I'll be fine." I gave her a fake smile and knew that I was going to get a mad bitching at later. Not just from her, but from the boys as well. We were just feet from daylight when the ground started shaking. "This can't be good." All three of us knew that their was going to be a cave in at any minute. Sure enough, just as Sam made it outside with Jada and I close behind, the ceiling started falling.

"You know that I love you, right Akina?" I looked over at her and nodded. "I just wanted you to know that. Tell Sam that I love him to." I shook my head trying to understand why she was saying this and then it hit me.

"Jada no!" She smiled and pushed me out of the cave. I fell into Sam and we both fell to the ground. We both turned to see her disappear under all that dirt and rock. "JADA!!" We both screamed in unison. The last thing that I remember was Sam placing me on the ground, me telling him to help her and him running over to dig her out and then nothing but darkness.


	57. Dirt And Blood Stained Hands

**Chapter 57 Dirt And Blood Stained Hands**

General POV

As Akina lay bleeding on the ground, Sam went to try and dig his girlfriend out. He clawed at the dirt and rock with his bare hands until they bled. Still, he never gave up. The cave was only a few feet into the woods behind Andrea's house and Dean heard his brother screaming Jada's name. He took off in the direction of Sam's voice and stopped dead when he saw what happened. He looked from the cave in to Sam digging at the dirt to Akina lying on the ground. He ran over and knelt down next to her. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Help Sam. Jada." She pointed to the cave. "She's still there." Dean saw her wrist when she pointed and looked into her eyes. "It's fine. Just help Sam. Please." She pretty much had to push him towards the cave. She smiled again and closed her eyes. Dean glanced back at her. _'I'm fine. We'll talk about it later. Save Jada.' _

_'I will, but you better still be alive when I get back so I can kill you for doing that.' _She smiled at him, but never opened her eyes. Dean went over and started helping Sam dig Jada out. "You need to stop Sam. Go sit by Akina and I'll get her." Sam lifted his head and Dean saw the sadness in his eyes. "Sam."

"I have to get her out Dean. We have to help her." Sam said as he continued to dig. Dean nodded and joined in. He knew that there was no way Sam was going to stop until they found Jada, but Dean knew that if Sam continued, there was a chance that he could do perminant damage to his hands. "I found something!" Dean started digging when Sam was and sure enough, they found her hand. The first thing Sam did was check to see if she had a pulse. "We have to get her out now. She has a pulse, but it's weak."

"Go check on Akina and call for help. I'll get her out." Sam looked like he was going to argue, but Dean stopped that. "Look, if you keep going, there's a chance that you can damage your hands. Just go and check her. I sware that I'll get Jada out." Sam looked at his brother and then at Jada's bloody hand before going and seeing if Akina was still alive.

"Is she alive?" Sam looked down at the young red head and nodded. "Thought so. Gonna take more than dirt to keep her out of the game."

"I know that. How are you doing?" She had a piece of her shirt wrapped around her wrist and she was a little to pale for Sam's comfort. "Akina?"

"I can't feel my hand and I'm cold. Other than that, I'm just dandy. Dean get her out yet?" Sam glanced over at his brother and saw that he had Jada's top half out. "She's hurt bad Sam." Sam had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. He also called 911 and watched as Dean tried to pull Jada the rest of the way out. Akina was trying to stand up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam tried to stop her, but she just pushed him aside. "Akina."

"We have to help her." As soon as she got to her feet, she fell right back down. Lucky for her, Sam happened to be right behind her and caught her.

"Believe me that I want to help to, but you have to stay here. Dean'll get her."

"I can't hear her Sammy." Sam looked down at her as he held her. Both could hear the sirens in the distance. "I tried talking to her and I can't. I don't think she's going to be alright." Sam turned to where Dean had finally pulled her out. He placed her on the ground and placed his jacket over her. "Sam."

"She's going to be fine. She's strong right? She has to be ok." Both were in tears as the ambulances pulled up. One team of paramedics went to Akina and Sam as the other went to Jada. Akina was refusing to go with them until she knew that Jada was alright.

"Just tell me if she's alright! That's all I wanna know!! Please." She was begging the female paramedic to just give her something on the condition of her friend. "DEAN!! SAMMY!!! Someone tell me something!!!" Before anyone could, she felt a slight prick on her arm. She looked over at the paramedic and wanted to kill her. "You're such a bit..." And she was out for the count. Sam and Dean wanted nothing more that to be with both girls, but the paramedics told them they had to wait. The two just stood back and watched as they worked on Jada. As much as Dean wanted to ride with Akina, he wanted to be with Sam more. He could tell by the look in his eyes that if something happened to Jada, he would snap. Plus, he knew that Akina was in good hands. Until she woke up anyways. Then who ever was in her line of sight was in deep shit for drugging her.

"She's going to be alright man." Dean said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Sam just nodded as he watched Jada being loaded into the ambulance. Akina was already gone. "Go with her. I'll meet you there." Without another word, Sam took off to the ambulance and got inside. Dean watched it drive away before running to the impala and heading for the hospital himself.

Akina's POV

I woke up with a throbbing head-ache. I blinked a couple times and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. "I sware that I'm going to kill that lady." I hissed as I tried to get out of bed. I remembered what happened and all I wanted to do was see Jada. My feet managed to touch the floor before something grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping you from hurting yourself. You have to stay in bed." The male nurse looked at the me and smiled. "You need to rest." I grabbed his wrist and pushed it off me. "You're not leaving this room."

"Wanna bet." I tried to get up again and he, yet again, pushed me back down. "Let me leave or I'm going to make you let me leave."

"Somehow I doubt that." He told me with a cocky grin. I smiled back and kneed him in the stomach.. "You little.."

"Told you I was leaving." I got up and stumbled to the door. He grabbed my foot and pulled me back. "HEY! Let me go!!"

"You're going to pay for that one." He said getting to his feet. I was still on the ground. I had little feeling in my arm and I couldn't push myself up fast enough. "Let's see you hit me now." I was just watching him and was a little nervous to where this might be heading.

"If you don't get away from her, I'm going to be the one doing the hitting." I turned around and looked up. Dean was standing in the doorway and was not looking to happy. The male nurse was also focused on him. "I said get away from her." The man nodded and left the room. Not before giving me a not so pleasent look. Dean walked over and help me back to my bed. "You alright?"

"Where's Jada?" That's all I cared about. I just wanted to know that she was ok. Alive even. I was trying to talk to her, but still got nothing and it was starting to really scare me. The look on Dean's face was helping much. "Dean. Where is she?"

He sat on the bed next to me and pushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes. "Please tell me."

"She's in the room a few doors down." I looked at him, but he was avoiding my eyes. "She, uh. She was hurt pretty bad Kina."

"How bad?" He grabbed my hand and held it. "How bad is she hurt!?" I screamed at him as I cried.

"She's in a come. Her doctor said that the chances of her waking up are slim, but there is some hope." I was in shock. She has to be alright. She just has to be.

"I have to see her." I tried to push past him, but he held onto me. "Dean, I have to see her. Please. Just let me go to her." I was crying so hard that I couldn't even see. Dean was just looking at me. I knew that he was going to be there, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with Jada. I wanted to be with my sister.

"I'll take you to see her when you get stronger. Until then, just lay back and rest. Sam's with her now so she's not alone." I nodded and layed back, quickly falling asleep.

Sam's POV

I sat next to Jada's bed and held her hand. Sure, I had to push past all the tubes and wires to get to her hand, but once I had it, there was no way I was letting go. I kept stroking her hair and talking to her. All the time, hopeing that she would open her eyes and look at me. Dean came by before and told me that Akina was doing fine and that he was going to stay with her. I knew that he wanted to give me time alone with Jada and I'll remember to thank him later for that. I wiped the tears away and looked at her pale face. "I know that we have been through alot and we always come out fine. This time is going to be no different." I pulled her hand to my face and gently kissed it. She looked horrible. Cuts and bruses all over her. He doctor said that she had some major internal and head injuries. That's never good. "Damn it Jada!!" I screamed at her without even thinking about it. "Why did you? Why?" I cried into her chest when I thought about what she did. "I know that you saved Akina's life, but at what cost? Didn't you even think about the rest of us? How Dean, Akina, and me would react? You need to wake up so I can kick your ass for what you did!" I knew that I had no right to blame her. I mean if she didn't push Akina out of the way, both girls would be this way. "You know that I'm not leaving here until you wake up." I smiled and glanced down at her face yet again. My eyes scanned the room and I watched the machines that were pumping life into her. "This can be like the other times, right? It'll only last for a day or two and then you'll be fine." I thought about it and stood up. "You can't die on me!! We all know that you're stronger than this!!! I don't care what the doctor says, you ARE waking up and we will leave this shit town and all this behind us!!" I looked at her again and was filled with so much anger that I put my fist through the wall. "DAMN IT!!! Damn this job!!! Why the hell does all the bad shit always happen to us?" I was just about to sit next to her when the alarms started going off. I ran into the hall to grab a doctor, any doctor. I didn't care who it was as long as they save her.

"SAM!!" I turned and saw Dean pushing Akina in a wheel chair. "What the hell is going on!?" I couldn't even look at Akina. Somehow it seemed like I failed both her and Jada. "Sam!"

"She, the alarms." Akina stood up and, using the wall and Dean for support, made her way to Jada's room. "This can't be happening. It just can't be." I joined Dean and Akina by the door and watched as the doc's tried to save our friend. They were doing all they could, but I just had a bad feeling about this one. I glanced over at Akina and knew she felt the same. Then we heard something that we thought we wouldn't hear for a while.

"Time of death, 9:12pm."

**A/N I know that this is a short chapter and I'm sorry, but I had a long day and I'm kinda tired. We had a little flooding in my basement so I was up half the night with that. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. And for those who are also reading my other story, 'Sister Dearest' I'm working on the next chapter now and I'll tell you that it's not going to be what you might expect! Thanks for reading and feel free to review and let me know what you think. **


	58. The Second One Returns

**Chapter 58 The Second One Returns**

Akina's POV

"JADA!!!" Was the only thing I could say. I kept thinking that maybe if I screamed her name loud enough that it would somehow bring her back. I ran into the room without thinking and started screaming at the doctors to save her. "What the hell are you doing!? You can't just stop!!! You have to help her!! Please, help her!!" I had a death grip on the doctors arm and it took both Sam and Dean to pry me off. I didn't want to face what was happening. I didn't want to face the truth. I didn't want to face this life without my best friend, my sister by my side. I could care less who was there. If Jada wasn't, then I don't wanna be. I knew Dean was trying to talk to me. I heard the sound of his voice, but didn't make out what he was saying. I just didn't care enough to listen. I knew that he was just trying to make me feel better, but I didn't want that. I wanted Jada and I wasn't afraid to let him know that. He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I just did what I do best. I pushed him away. "Get away from me." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Akina.."

"I'm not kidding Dean. Take Sam and get out." I've known him long enough that he was going to try and talk to me, but once again, didn't want to hear it. "Not a word. Just get up and get out of here." He nodded and looked up at his heart broken brother before leaving. I got up as soon as I heard the door close and locked it. I was getting her back and I didn't care how. I had the binder on me and started flipping through it looking for the only thing that could help. I read what I needed and took one more look at her before climbing out the window. I was thankful that we got a first floor room this time. I hot wired the impala and drove off to do a little dealing. I knew that there was a cross road somewhere around here and it only took about an hour to find it. After doing the whole mumbo jumbo thing, he came.

"What can I do for you Akina?" I turned and faced him. "Never thought that you would call me. Not after all we have been through together."

"I want to make a deal." He raised his brow and smiled at me. "Not the time for smiling. She doesn't have alot of time."

"So you come to me." He was walking around me, almost stalking me. "You think that I'm really going to make a deal with someone like you?"

"I know what you want and you can have it. I just want my friend back." I was staring at him. Not once did I think twice about what I was doing. Sure, this isn't THE demon. This is the OTHER demon. You know, the one that showed up back when Sam and I were kidnapped. Bet you thought I forgot about him. "You can have this stupid thing. Just bring her back."

"Making a deal with a demon. What would little Dean and Sammy think if they saw you now?"

"They're not here. Will you do it or do I have to go look elsewhere?" He thought about it for a while. I knew that he was going to make the deal, he just wanted to be an ass and draw it out. "Don't have all day."

"Fine. I'll bring her back." I nodded and waited for the catch. "You know one thing that I want, but there's something else that I want even more that your demon powers."

"And what might that be?" His grin was starting to really piss me off and I knew that if we didn't hurry this along, they were going to take Jada's body. "You having fun drawing this out?"

"Yes. I want you." My turn to raise my brow at him. "You heard me Akina. All this time I have been waiting for you to finally become so weak and helpless that you come to me for help. I'll bring Jada back. Just as she was, but I want you and your demon powers in return. That mean that you come with me, right here, right now." Damn it! Not what I had planned. Sure, Jada comes back and then looses me. I thought about it and finally came up with my answer. "Well? You're the one that said there wasn't alot of time. What's your answer?"

"You have a deal, but I want to see her first. Before I go anywhere."

"Fine. Meet me back here in two hours. I know how you have a thing for even numbers." I turned around and was about to leave. "If you don't show, I'll kill all of them." I nodded and he was gone. I ran back to the car and drove as fast as I could back to the hospital. I parked and walked into the waiting room. (Yes, the boys knew I was gone by this time and I went in the entrance.) As soon as they saw me, Dean came running up to me.

"Where did you go?" I couldn't even look him in the eyes after what I had done. "Kina, are you alright?" I looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Fine. Where's Sam?"

"You're not going to believe what happened. I was trying to call you, but then I remembered that you didn't have your phone on you." I was still focused on the floor and he had to pick my head up just to get me to look at him. "You sure you're ok?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "Jada's alive!"

"She is!?" He nodded and I ran to her room. Sure enough, when I went in there she was. She was sitting up just talking to Sam like nothing ever happened. "You're alive." Both turned to me and Sam got up.

"I'll give you two a minute." I thanked him and he went to get coffee with Dean. I walked over and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"I thought you were gone, Jada." I said sitting on the bed next to her. She smiled at me, but she knew something was wrong. "How do ya feel?"

"Like I died. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm not talking about the cave. I wanna know what you did." My eyes went wide. I'm the telepath here, not her.

"What are you..."

"You know what I'm talking about. What the hell did you do?" Great. Now what was I gonna do. No way I could tell her that I made a deal with a demon. I only had a short time left with her and I thought that it was going to be all fine and dandy. Should have thought this one through more. "Akina, tell me what you did before I kill you." I glanced up at her and then at the clock.

"There's not much time girl. Look, I did what I had to do. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but I saw no other option." She gave me one of her I'm-gonna-kill-you looks and I laughed. "Can't kill me this time sex kitten. I need you to listen to me. I'm going to be leaving and I want to tell you that you have always ment the world to me. When I had no one else, you were there and this time, I was there for you."

"Akina, I don't..."

"You know what I did Jada. I know you do and I would do it again in a heartbeat if it ment keeping you alive. You risked your life to save me and now I'm paying you back for it."

"You made a deal, didn't you?" I nodded and saw her go from slightly calm to EXTREAMLY angry faster than I could blink. "HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU GO AND DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"I had no choice. You died and I had to do something."

"So you sell your soul to bring me back? Damn it Akina! Don't you remember what we talked about at Bobby's? About you starting to do things for yourself."

"I did do this for me. Not only for me, but for Sam to. You should have seen him when you..." I stopped and looked at her. "Look, I don't have a whole lot of time here and I don't want to spend the rest of it fighting with you. I want you to look after them Jada. All of them, but mostly Dean. I know that you're going to move on and somehow get over me doing this, but as of right now I need you to be strong. I need you to no matter what, carry on and do what we planned on doing. There's no turning back now sex kitten, you know that."

"I know. I just don't understand why you would think you had to do this."

"I have my reasons and besides." I looked up at the clock and saw I only had a half hour left. I took a deep breath and embraced my friend for the last time. "I know that you'll get through this." I handed her the binder and winked. She looked at me confused for a minute, but got what I ment. I smiled and went to the window. "Better go out this way. Don't wanna explain to Sven and Stinky. Tell them I love em?" She nodded and I pushed the window open. "Take care of Fuzzy too. Keep him away from Dean. Without me around, I don't think he'll think twice about killing him." She and I both laughed. "Good bye Jada." And I jumped out the window and stole the nearest car. I drove to the cross road and saw that he was waiting for me.

"Glad you made it. Ready to go?" He asked as he held out his hand. I inhaled and nodded before taking hold of his hand. With a smile and a ball of flames, we were gone. I knew what I was doing when I made the deal. I also knew that there was no way in hell that Jada would let me go without a fight and that I planned on. With the Winchester's, Missouri Mosley, and Bobby on her side, along with the binder, I knew all was in good hands. I just hoped that Dean would understand what I did. That and that he would forgive me when the time came. Do I regret not saying good-bye? Yes. Maybe I should of, but we all know what would have happened if I did. They would have stopped me and all of them would have died. No way I was letting that happen. Beside, how bad can hell be? I am a half demon after all.

**A/N Ok. Another shorty and look, Jada's alive!! Shame Akina had to go to hell for that to happen. Oh well. Have no fear! I have a plan and it involves the end of this story. Yes, this is going to end and soon. Not sure how many chapters are left exactly. All the questions are going to be answered soon. What is that binder? Who was that second demon? Who exactly are Jada and Akina? Oh!! Getting exciting!!! Review!!!! And yes, the demon that she made the deal with is the same on that saved THE demon before. I forgot what chapter he was in, but he was there. I know that you remember him.  
**


	59. Heartbreaking Truth

**Chapter 59 Heartbreaking Truth**

Jada's POV

I watched as my best friend, the one that I gave my life you, leave my life forever. I knew there was no turning back from what she had done. I knew just as she did, but I also knew that there was no way in the darkest pits of hell that she was staying where she was. I thought about what the hell I was going to tell Dean and Sam. The thing is, the pounding on my door made me have to think of something real quick. 'Damn it! How can she just leave me here to explain the dumb ass decision she made. Damn her!'

"Jada! You wanna open the door now?" That was Sam. Sounding a little scared I might add. "Why is it locked anyways?" I got up and unlocked the door, letting the four boys in. 'Great. Now I not only have to break this shit news to them, but to John and Bobby too. DAMN HER!!' "How you feelin'?"

"Been better. I have something to tell you guys and I think that you might wanna sit for it." The men looked at each other and then me. Yes, Dean was the first to notice that Akina wasn't in the room.

"Hey Jada. Where's Akina?" I looked at him and the thought it would be better to focus on my blanket. Anything that didn't involve looking him or any of them in the eyes. "Where is she Jada? I know that of all people, she would be here."

"She...uh she left." John and Bobby were sitting by the wall next to the door while Sam was sitting on my bed. Poor Dean was to busy pacing back and forth to even think about sitting anywhere. "She said that she...loved you and that she hoped that you would, um forgive her."

"Forgive her for what?" He looked at me and there was so much pain in his eyes that I thought about not even telling him what she did. "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO JADA!?"

"Dean!" We turned to look at John. "There's no need to get angry and yell. Let her explain what happened." Great. All eyes on me once again. She always did like doing this to me. I smiled at that thought and swallowed hard. "You can go on now Jada."

"She made a deal. For me." I could feel the tears burning my eyes and I knew that they all got what I ment. "She went with him to save me. Sold her life and soul away so that I could live." Sam looked over at Dean and then came over to hold me. "I didn't know until it was too late or else I would have stopped her. I don't know what to do."

"She did it again." Dean whispered, taking the attention off me and onto him. "Always putting everyone one else before her and not thinking about the outcome." He never even looked up from the floor. "I'm going for a ride." I felt horrible. I knew that he wanted Akina back and deep down, I knew he blamed me that she was gone.

"I'm sorry Dean. If I had known, I would of.."

"I know." And with that he left. I glanced up at Sam and saw the look of anger in his eyes too. John got up and followed his oldest boy out of the room and Bobby just sat there in silence.

"I should have stopped her Sam. This isn't right. I should have done something." He looked down at me and held me tighter. "Now Akina's gone and Dean hates me. Maybe if I didn't save her. If I never died this wouldn't be happening."

"Dean doesn't hate you and this isn't your fault." He lifted my head and we sat there looking at each other. "Don't ever think that this happened because of you. You know better that anyone that when Akina got something in her mind, there was no going back. Please, don't blame yourself. Dean will calm down and we'll find a way to get her back." I nodded and we both continued to cry and hope that Dean was alright.

Dean's POV

I had to leave. I had to get as far away as possible. I had to think of a way to get her back. I just had to. My mind was going a mile a minute. All I kept thinking was how could she be so stupid? How could she do something like that and not think of us? Typical Akina!! I was just so hurt and angry that I didn't even feel pain when I put my hand through the side window of the impala. Although I couldn't block out the voice that followed me outside.

"Dean! What the hell?" I turned to face my father. He looked at the window and then at my hand. "You're bleeding."

"I don't care. Just go away dad. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." I knew he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stand there and watch me to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid. "Please. Go away dad."

"You need to talk about this, son. You have to understand why she did what she did." I turned to him even more pissed than I had been before.

"Understand? Understand? There's nothing to understand dad. She's in hell right now and there's nothing I can do to help her. I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here and be happy that Jada's awake knowing the reason why." He took a few steps to me and I just leaned against the car.

"So you blame Jada for this? Blame her for what Akina did? You know that's not fair Dean. Not to her. She had no control over what her friend did. I'm going to miss her to, but you have to let this go. You have to let her go for now. I promise that we'll find a way to get her back, but right now Sam and Jada need you. They need you to be strong for them."

"I'm sick and tired of being the strong one for everyone else. I'm tired of having to be the wall for everyone else. Look at what me being strong got Akina. All it got her was a nice trip to hell." I was to mad to even think about crying. I glanced up at my dad. "I'm not as strong as you think I am dad and I'm tired of having to be there for everyone else. Why isn't anyone here for me right now?" He looked over at me and I knew that he was hurting too. I just didn't care. I was hurting more that he could ever imagine.

"Dean. I understand how you're feeling, but..."

"You have no idea how I'm feeling. Did your girlfriend just trade her soul for her friend? Did the woman you loved more than anything leave without a good-bye to go to hell?" I was getting more and more pissed. I knew that when mom died, he felt like dieing, but right now I didn't wanna hear that he knew how I felt.

"I remember when your mother died, how I felt. I felt that I couldn't go on, but you have to Dean, You need to go on, for her." That's it. I grabbed him and slammed him against the side of the impala. "Dean."

"NO. Listen to me now dad. You couldn't save mom. You had no choice but to let her go. We could have done something to help Jada that didn't involve loseing Akina. There had to of been something besides the path that she took. Don't you dare compare what happened to mom to what happened here. It's not the same thing and you know it." I was looking him dead in the eyes. I saw how mad I was making him and still not caring to much.

"Your girlfriends gone son. She's dead and there's nothing you can do about it, but move on!" Right then and there, I hit my father as hard as I could. It wouldn't have been that bad, but I did it with the same hand I used to break the window of the car. I have to say that it hurt like hell. My father just held his face and looked up at me. "Feel better now?"

"Not really." I turned and looked at the hospital. I saw the room that Akina must have left through so that she didn't have to see me or Sam. "I can't just walk away from this dad and hope that everything's going to be alright. Not when I think about what she must be going through and feeling."

"We can get her back." My dad and I turned around and saw that Sam was pretty much holding Jada up. "I know that we can get her back. She knew too and that's why she did what she did." She looked like she was about to fall over at any minute. "We need to hurry if we have any hope of getting this right." I looked at her and then at Sam. Bobby was running out of the hospital, yelling at us to get in the cars. Something about them finding out about the matter of our fake names or whatnot.

"Sam, you and Jada ride with me." I turned to my father and wanted to say that I was sorry, but that was going to have to wait. "You and Bobby follow us to that crossroad." He nodded and got into the car as I helped Sam with Jada. "You can really get her back?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need all of you to help." I smiled at her and she took that as a yes. That's what it was ment as anyways. Sam sat in the back with her as she flipped through the binder. "You wanna know what this is now?" Sam and I both nodded and she smiled.

"If you say that it's a binder, I'm tossing you out now."

"It's a copy of a book that was made by one of the worlds most feared demons. We hid the real one somewhere where no one would ever find it and luck for us, no one did. With this, I can acually pull her out of hell, but there's going to be a price. Before I get into that, let me explain exactly what this is. I few years ago, we heard of a book that would allow us to summon and kill the demon. Yes, THE demon. The true name of this book is The Deity Of The Second Degree. Inside are some of the more powerful and well, evil ways to summon and kill any demon. Akina and I learned how to use the spells without paying any price. Normally, each spell would take a life in order to work, but we found a loophole around that."

"And what might this loophole be?" Sam asked as I focused on the road. I was listening to everything that Jada was saying and it was taking some time to sink in.

"Akina being half demon. That allowed us to bypass any price that had to be payed, but that's not going to help us this time."

"Are you saying that that's..." She cut me off.

"It's tecnacally a spell book, but for those who worship demons. I'll be able to call the one that wrote it and bind him to me. He'll have to listen to what ever I say, but it'll only work for a short time. I'm not as strong as Akina. She could do this shit no problem."

"But that's only because she had her demon half." Sam kinda said, kinda asked. Jada nodded as we pulled up to the crossroad.

"There's something else I think you need to know before we do this." Sam and I helped her out of the car and sat her down in the middle of the crossroad. Both saw the smashed window and looked at me. "What happened?"

"I got a little angry. What else do we need to know?" Bobby and our father pulled up right behind us. "Tell us Jada."

"This demon. The one that took her and the one that I have to call. He wouldn't come for just anyone." I gave her a weird look and I knew that the others were too. She looked right at me and took a deep breath. "If I tell you, when we get her back, you can't say a word of it to her."

"What?"

"No, Dean. I'm not saying anything until you sware that none of you are going to say anything in front of her." I rolled my eyes and agreed. "This thing, this demon. It's Akina's father." Ok!!! Was not expecting that one.

"Are you shitting me!?" I looked over at my father and have to say that he looked a little, oh what's the word...Oh right! PISSED! Jada also saw how mad he was and kinds backed away. "This whole time. You knew that this was her father and didn't think it was important for us to know?"

"It's not like that. She was afraid of what you might have done if you knew." Dad took a few more steps towards her and Sam and I stood infront of her. "She didn't want you to do anything."

"Do anything like what? Kill her father!!? I thought that the demon killed your families?" She nodded. "So then what the hell is this shit!!?"

"It's not what you might think. She wasn't afraid that you would kill him, but her. He's the one that killed our families. She just thought it would be better if you all thought that the demon you were after did it. That way she didn't have to explain who she really is." I glanced back at her and then back at my father. When I saw that he had calmed down, I moved out of the way.

"Is that how she's half demon?"

"No. What she told you happened, happened. That's the only thing we lied to you about. We wouldn't have even lied, but when she saw the hatred you had for the other demon it scared her to think of how you would of reacted if you knew about her." Dad looked from her to Sam and then at me.

"Ok. So how do we get her back?"

**A/N Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Don't lie either! Just thought it would add a little twist to the whole thing. After reading some of the review from the last chapter, I was thinking about going on with this story for a little longer! I hope that makes some of you happy! There will be more from the boys and girls. I'm going to try and make it to 100 chapters! The thing is, I'm kinda running out of idea's. If anyone has any, feel free to toss them to me!! Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	60. Didn't Happen As Planned

**Chapter 60 Didn't Happen As Planned**

Jada's POV

After my little explanation of who Akina really is and what this binder is, I thought that it was a good idea to get down to business. I looked over at the Winchester men and Bobby. We were all going to be needed for this one, sad to say it, but John more than the rest of us.

"You all ready? Once we start this, there is no stopping until it's finished." They all nodded. "John, I need to talk to you." We walked over so that I could explain things to him without the others hearing.

"So what is it?" I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Jada, what is it?"

"There's a catch with this. I already explained to Dean and Sam what the binder is and if you want, I'll tell you later. The thing is, each time we use one of the spells in this, we need to give a life for it to work. Akina was able to by-pass that rule, but without her here..."

"You need to give a life?"

"Not exactly. If I was to pull just her out, then yes I would. I'm not planning on doing that though." He raised a brow at me and I smiled.

"What are you planning on doing then?" He asked as I focused on the ground. This was something that I really was not looking forward to doing. _ 'I hate you so much right now Akina.'_

_'No you don't and you know it!' _I looked up as soon as I heard her. I looked around and saw nothing, but I knew that was her voice. _'Stop looking for me and listen. You need to get Sam, Dean, and Bobby away from here. I know you think that this plan involves them, but I have another idea. If they stay, they'll die.'_

_'You planned this whole thing, didn't you?'_

_'You honestly thought that I would go to hell without a fight? Jeez Jada!' _ I smiled at her thoughts and noticed that John was waving his hand in my face.

"Jada!? You alright?"I blinked a few times and shook my head before looking at him. "Talk to me." I saw that the other's were standing by me as well.

"Uh...I'm fine. Kinda spaced out there huh?" I smiled at them and focused on Sam, Dean, and Bobby. "You three need to leave."

"What? Why?" Sam asked. I knew that it was going to be hard to get them to leave, but if Akina said they would die if they stayed. Damn it, they were leaving. "We need to stay and help."

"No. If you stay, you'll die. Akina knew what she was doing and she knows what we're doing now. If you three stay, you won't be walking away from this." I glanced up at Dean and he was looking at me kinda funny. "What is it?"

"You were talking to her, weren't you?" I swallowed hard. "Damn it! You were. That's why you spaced out like that."

"You need to understand what's going to happen here. You all will be in danger and what's going to come with her is something that you can't stop." Dean shook his head at me.

"There's no way that I'm leaving here without her. It's not happening so you can forget it." I glanced over at Sam and he nodded.

"Dean." He turned just in time to get a face full of Sam fist. Bobby caught him as he fell and carried him back to John's truck. "You two will be careful?" I nodded and we kissed before he turned to leave. "You know that he's going to kill me for that, right?" Nodded again. "Good because you're going to be the one that I'm going to sick after him." I laughed as John and I watched them drive away. I inhailed and turned back to John.

"Let's get this started. Like I was saying before, Akina's not going to be the only one I'm pulling out. Her daddys coming with her. I need you to take care of him while I tend to Akina."

"How am I supposed to stop him?" I gave him one hell of a smile before handing him the binder.

"There's a spell in there that can bind him. You're going to bind him to me. He won't be able to kill me while I have Akina near me. Binding him to me will give you enough time to read the spell that'll close the hole that we make. After we do that, his power level will drop and hopefully Akina will be some what like herself and she'll be able to get rid of him."

"What do you mean, 'Somewhat'? She's still going to be her?" I looked at the ground yet again.

"She might be. She might not be. It's kinda fifty, fifty. On the bright side, if she's not herself we won't live long enough to know it. Sure, we'll be bringing two powerful demon's to earth, but our deaths will be quick." I said with a cheerful smile. I laughed when I saw the look on John's face. "Calm down Johnny boy. From what she just sounded like, it's her."

"You're still not telling me what I'm supposed to do?"

"Forgot about that. Sorry. Here." I handed him the binder and told him what page to turn to. "When I tell you to, just read that as loud and as fast as you can." He looked over the page and then back at me. "You need to stay out of sight until I say. If he sees you, he'll gun for you and there's no way I can stop him alone."

"Alright. Let's do this then." We both smiled and I started doing what I needed. John went over behind a near-by water tower and started reading the page. He needed to be really familuar with it when the time came. "I'm all set Jada. Whenever you wanna start, go for it." I gave him a thumbs up and called for the demon to come.

_'You need to be careful. He's not to happy sex kitten.'_

_'You're coming with him right?'_

_'You know it. Not sure just how much help I'm going to be, but I'll do my best. You have about a minute before he shows now. Just be careful.' _ I smiled and counted. Sure enough when a minute passed.

"Jada. So nice to see you again." I turned and faced him. "There's just a little problem. Akina's not here. So sorry."

"Where is she?" He smiled and glanced around. "Tell me damn it!"

"Spitting orders at me! You might wanna think twice before you do shit like this. I can't believe you thought this plan would work. She gives up her life and soul for you and you come for me to kill you myself. You really are dumb, oh what is it that she calls you...That's right, sex kitten." Ok. Now that pissed me off.

"Don't you ever call me that again you demonic piece of shit." He laughed and I was hoping that Akina was here somewhere. "You still never told me where she is."

"Hell. Where else?" He looked around again before his eyes set on me. "You're here alone?" I nodded and stood my ground as he aproached me. "Not to bright Jada. I don't care how I was when you were little, I'm not going to back down this time. I am going to kill you." He smiled at me, but then his head shot up. "You lied to me." I didn't even see his hand coming at me. I was hit so hard that I crashed into the side of the impala, denting it. "You can come out now. I know that someone else is here."

"It's just me you ass hole. " I said as I struggled to my feel. He turned to me and smiled again. "I want her back and I'm not leaving here without her."

"You know that she said that same thing about you. So sweet. How close you two are. Even when you were kids, always together. It's so cute that you came and are willing to give your live even though it's not going to bring her back." He grabbed the collar of my coat and lifted me in the air.

"JOHN NOW!!!" I heard John reading and I guess that the demon did to. "HA! You're mine now!" He let go and tried to walk away. "Stop now!" He stopped and looked at me.

"The binding spell? How can you do this and not give a life? It's not possible." I smiled at him.

"Now tell me where she is."

"I already did. She's in hell and she's not coming back. I suggest that you let me go before or I'll make your death that much more painful." He hissed at me. Nope, this really wasn't the same man that I knew when I was younger. I'm going to tell you something now. How he is Akina's father. The thing is, when the demon killed our families, he was the last to go. He swore that he would serve the demon if he just allowed him to live. So THE demon made him a demon, but things didn't go as planned. He became more powerful that THE demon. So there it is. How a demon is her father. Now back to what's going on.

"John. Close the hole now!!" I saw the demon turn from me to where John was. The binding was wearing off. I knew that it wouldn't hold for long, but I didn't think it would end this soon. "JOHN!! NOW!!" I heard him yelling the spell just as the binding ended. The demon turned to me and smiled.

"I'm going to kill him first and I'll be back for you!!" He took off to where John was and I was helpless to stop him. All my energy went to binding him since Akina didn't come. It was supposed to be her strength that binded him and that prevented him from killing me. This really didn't go as planned. I watched as he got closer to John. "Time to die John boy!" I closed my eyes as the demon was about to make contact with John's flesh.

"I don't think so!!" I opened my eyes and saw Akina standing in front of John, holding onto her fathers wrist. "Hello dad." She smiled at him and threw him back. "Going after the people I care about again? You're not the smartes demon in the world."

"How did you get back? There was no way." She looked over at me and waved like she normally did. I laughed and managed to stand up. "How?"

"Simple dad. I just followed you. I mean come on. I may have been only a half demon, but I did have some strength." I walked over to John and sat next to him. We both sat there and watched Akina and her father. She turned back to us and smiled again. "You really need to quit waiting until the last minute to explain things."

"Sorry. You gonna end this?" She smacked herself on the head and turned back to her dad. "You have no room to talk then."

"Bite me ass." She turned around, but her father was nowhere to be seen. "Shit! He does that alot. Guess we'll have to get him next time." She walked back to us and sat down. "What's up guys?"

"How you feeling?" She looked at me and smiled before falling over. John grabbed her and we made our way to the impala. After placing her in the back, we started driving back to Bobby's. I called Sam and he answered after two rings. "Sam?"

"Jada? You alright? What happened?" I laughed. He sounded a little freaked. "Are you and dad alright?"

"Yes Sam. We're all fine and dandy. How's Dean? He mad?" I already knew the answer to that one. I could hear him in the background yelling at Sam.

"He's a little mad. I think he'll get over it." There was a long pause. "So Jada."

"We got her back Sam. The demon got away, but Akina's back. Maybe that'll calm Dean down. We're on our way back now so I'll talk to you when we get there."

"I'll let him know. Love you." I smiled and hung up. I looked back to check on her and saw that she was still out like a light.

"Guess clawing your way out of hell is a little tireing." John looked over at me and then back at Akina. "She's going to be fine now John."

"That didn't go the way you half ass planned it, did it?" I shook my head no. "Thought so. Get some sleep. It's going to be a while before we get to Bobby's and you look like hell."

"You know, Akina was right." He looked over at me and I smiled. "You say the nicest things to people." We laughed and I fell asleep soon after that. I woke up and saw I was laying in a bed next to Sam.

"Morning." He smiled at me and kissed my head. "Sleep well?" I nodded and stretched. "Akina's awake."

"Really? Thought she would be out longer. How's Dean?" I sat up and leaned against the headboard. Sam joined me.

"I can't figure out if he's more pissed at her or happy that she's alive. They've been talking for a while. She seems normal." I looked at him and we both got dressed before heading downstairs. We went into the kitchen and saw Dean, John, and Akina sitting at the table. "Morning guys."

"I love you sex kitten!" Akina said as she gave me a hug. "So glad you're not dead anymore and that I'm not in hell. Knew you'd get me out. Try not to take so long next time."

"There's not going to be a next time. No more trips to hell for you." We looked over at Dean. Akina laughed and I smiled before we sat down to eat.

"Where's Bobby?" John looked up from the paper and shrugged. "What's for breakfast?"

"Food and coffee." I looked over at Akina and she smiled. "What? It is. By the way, where's Fuzzy?" She looked from me to Dean. "I sware that if you killed him and fed him to Sam, you're going to be taking a trip to hell and let me tell you, it's not pleasent there." Sam spit out the coffee he was drinking and looked at his brother. John and I were just laughing.

"You were going to feed a rat to me?" Dean gave a shy smile and nodded. "What the hell for man?"

"Because he hated Fuzzy, who is where?" Dean pointed to the counter. There in his nice little cage, was Fuzzy. "You fed him, right?" I nodded and she sat back down, rat in her lap. "You notice something?"

"No. What?" We all looked at her.

"How is it that you die, I sell my soul to save you, I go to hell, you get me out, and now we're sitting here like nothing happened. Anyone else find that a little weird?"

"Nope." Came John's response.

"Not to me." From Dean.

"Just a normal day." Sam there.

"Would be weird if that didn't happen." Was my answer. She looked at all of us and shrugged. "I told them he was your father."

"Thought so. It's alright. I know that you thought I would be mad, but you pulled me out of hell so I'll let it slide this time." I smiled and nodded. She was still petting her rat while Dean watched. Sam was eating his donut and Dean kept giving him evil glares every now and then. I was just reading the part of the paper I stole off John and he was just eating his Rice Krispies. Just a normal day in our lives.

A/N I know that I might have made a few mistakes in this chapter. I really don't care though. You all get the point and if you have any question, just ask. I'll answer them all. Review please!!


	61. TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

To everyone that reviewed,

For some reason I'm not getting the reviews in my e-mail. I'm doing this to thank all those who read and reviewed!!!

First I wanna say that I like killing them. It's kinda fun!! I'm glad that I cleared up the whole daddy demon thing. I even confused myself with that one. I also wanna say that I'm not ending this story anytime soon. I was going to, but since you all like it so much and are sending me such great reviews, I'll keep going with it. Hoping to get to chapter 100!!! How great would that be? I was even thinking about writing in Homie. Maybe, but who knows. I'm glad too that you are all happy that Akina's back. It was a little odd without her for that half a chapter :-) So once again, thanks to all of you that read this and a special thanks to you who took time to review!!! Makes me feel all warm and squishy inside!!! Update will be up soon. Thanks!!!

FireZombie


	62. Bitter Feelings And Mistakes

**Chapter 61 Bitter Feelings And Mistakes**

Akina's POV

"Damn it Dean!! I'm fine, my wrist is fine, Jada's fine, Sammys fine, John's fine, Bobby's fine, and Fuzzy's fine. All is right with the world. Now will you stop asking me if I'm alright every ten seconds!" I looked over at where he was sitting on the bed. He looked so scared that it kinda made me smile. "Now, what are we going after next?" I sat next to him and he was just looking at me. "What? Fuzzy missing again?"

"No. I think that you missed someone in your little 'fine' line-up." I looked at him and thought about it.

"You're right chubs. Einstien's fine." I said with a smile. He scoffed and got off the bed. After rolling my eyes, I went after him and blocked the door so he couldn't leave. "I know that you ment you Sven! I know that you're fine." He smiled wide and I got what he ment. "Damn you."

"I knew that you thought I was fine. At least now you admit it." He said with pride and he lightly pushed me out of the way. "Let's go get something to eat." I just stood there as he walked downstairs. "You coming?" I shook my head and went after him. When I got into the kitchen, everyone else was already eating.

"I hate you and I took your guns." I said with a smile as I took his pancakes. "Pass the obits." Sam smiled at me and passed them to me. I noticed that Dean was just staring at me. "Something wrong?"

"Guns?" I shrugged and took another pancake. "Took them."

"Form full sentence Sven." I heard Sam and John laugh. Jada just rolled her eyes and Bobby was to busy introducing Einstien to Fuzzy. "You know that if that dog eats him, I'm going to kill it." Bobby looked up at me and hugged his dog.

"You took my guns?" I turned back to a sad looking Dean. "Why?"

"Are you going to cry?" Sam asked as I just laughed. What? It was funny. Dean looked over at him. "You're going to cry over guns?"

"I am not." He looked back at me. I had just shoved the last of his pancakes into my mouth. "Why do you always do that?"

"Fatty big bird." I said as I poked his side with a huge smile. "I didn't touch your guns so don't worry." He let out a relieved breath and I looked over at Jada. "We're going out tonight and I don't wanna hear another word about it." She looked up at me with shock on her face. "Not a word sex kitten."

"But I didn't say anything." Jada just shrugged as I got up and left. Dean followed after me so I decided to stop and let him run into me. I turned around and looked down at him.

"Good thing you have all that meat on your bones or that might have hurt."

"Not funny." I helped him off the floor and smiled the entire time. "One day that's really gonna make me mad." I rolled my eyes and went to the door. "So where you off to?"

"Just feel the need to go for a walk. That ok with you?" He nodded and kissed me before I left. I just wanted to get the hell out of that house. Damn people were driving me insane. HEE! More insane than I already am. Always asking if I'm alright and blah, blah, blah. Drive anyone mad. I walked around till just about dusk and was about to go back, but I bumped into someone. "Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was goin."

"Just like always huh?" I looked up and saw who I ran into. "Nice you see you again." He gave me his hand and helped me up. I was in to much shock to really say anything. "You alright? Look like you've seen a ghost."

"No lately. Where the hell did you come from?" I asked as I wiped off my dirty ass.

"Last time I checked, my mother." I smiled at him. "I'm in town visiting friends. What about you?"

"Same. Staying with a few." He nodded and we were silent for a while. "Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure. My cars over there." He pointed and I saw that he had the same car that he had when we dated. "Yup. Still have it."

"I'll meet you there. I have to make a quick call. Sex kitten might get worried." He laughed and walked over to his car. I took out my phone and called Jada.

"Zebra's are flying and this is Jada."

"What was that?" I shook my head after I heard her laughing. "You think of that just now?"

"Yeah. Knew it was you. What's up?"

"Change of plans. Can't go out with you tonight. You'll never guess who I ran into." There was silence and I knew she was thinking about it. "Damn girl. Damion." More silence. "Jada?"

"Damion?"

"Yu-huh."

"Your ex Damion?"

"Yuppers."

"And you're going out with him?"

"We're still friends you know. I'll be back later on alright. Just don't tell Pot belly. You know that he'll go around, checking bars until he finds us. Not like I'm going to do anything anyways."

"Your secrets safe with me. Have fun." I was about to hang up, but she was still talking. "AKINA! Joe with him?"

"Not that I can see. Don't wait up." I hung up and went to the car. "Miss me?"

"A little. Where we going?" He asked as he started the car. He glanced over at me and I just pointer.

"Nearest thing that serves alcohol." We laughed and drove to the nearest bar.

Jada's POV Bobby's

I hung up with Akina and looked over at Sam and smiled. I sat at the table next to him and started playing Akina's DS. Sam kept glancing at me. "You want something?"

"Thought you and her were going out." I shrugged as he went over to the fridge to get us both something to drink. "You staying here then?"

"Looks that way. She just met an old friend and decided to go have some drinks with him."

"HIM?" Sam and I both turned to see Dean standing in the door way. "She met some guy and is going out with him?" I think that Sam and I both rolled our eyes. "What's that for?"

"She ran into someone she knew a long time ago. Not like she's going to sleep with him." I said as I walked to the living room. I thought about how she felt about Damion the first time they dated and then I thought about how she feels about Dean. I know that she regretted the way her and Damion parted ways, but to do something with him? Never.

"You know where they went?" I glanced up at Dean just as Sam turned on the 360. "Jada?"

"When will you learn Sam, you're not going to beat me." I said with a smile, not even looking at Dean. Well, I wasn't planning on looking at him, but he stood in front of the tv so I had no choice. "What Dean?"

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Now will you just relax. She said that she'll be home later." I smiled at him and turned to Sam. "You gonna turn it on sometime tonight?" He nodded and we started playing Perfect Dark Zero. Dean just mumbled something that I couldn't make out and left the room. "You think he's mad?"

"I'd say so. Do you even know where they went?" I shook my head no and turned to see Dean leaving. "Where you going? Going to try and track them down?" I laughed at what he said and then the look that Dean gave him.

"Just going for a drive. I'll be back later. If she calls, have her call me." Sam nodded and then turned to me.

"I know. He's going to find them." Sam nodded and we started playing. Our game lasted a while before we thought to call it a night. Dean came back about a hour after leaving. He realized that he had no idea what Damion's car looked like or where to start looking for them. We were all asleep when Akina walked in the door. I would have thought that Dean would have waited up, but I guess he fell asleep too.

_'Jada! Get down here. I need to talk to you and now!' _ I woke up and stumbled out of the room, careful not to wake Sam. I went downstairs and saw her sitting in the kitchen. There was only one thing that crossed my mind when I saw her.

"You didn't?" She looked up and me and I knew that she had been crying. "Akina. Tell me that you didn't do anything with him." She shook her head and went outside. I followed her and just watched her pace back and forth. "Then what?"

"I don't know. I just..." She stopped and looked over at me. "I don't remember what happened." I went up to her and hugged her.

"What do you mean, you don't remember? Tell me everything that happened." She nodded and told me.

"We went to the 'Light Em Up Pub' a few blocks away. We ordered drinks and talked. A few hours after we got there, I thought it was a good idea to come back. I didn't have that much to drink. I mean, I've drank more so I wasn't even buzzed. I remember getting into the car and giving him directions on how to get here and the next thing I know, I'm waking up next to him and he said that we..." She stopped there and looked at me. "I don't remember doing anything with him. I wouldn't do that. Not to Dean." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Look. Why do you go get some sleep. Sam and I have some stuff to do in the morning, but when we get back we'll figure things out. I promise." She sniffled and nodded. "Alright. Just don't say anything to Dean until we figure this out."

"Do I look that dumb?" I smiled at her and I went upstairs to sleep. She just crashed out on the couch. Sam and I woke up the next morning and left early. I didn't sleep much. I just kept thinking about what happened to Akina and what might happen if Dean found out before we had a chance to look into it.

Akina's POV

I woke up the next morning with a huge pain in the neck. I looked up and saw that Dean was sitting there, watching me. I cracked my back and sat up. After yawning and stretching, I tried to make my way into the kitchen, but his hand grabbing me made that a little hard. "Yes?"

"Why'd you sleep down here?" I couldn't even look at him. All I wanted to do was find out what happened and why I couldn't remember. "Care to answer?"

"I wanted to know what the couch smelled like and came to sniff it. By the time I was done I was so tired I slept on it." I said with a grin. His face was still stone serious. "Damn it. What? I just wanted to sleep on the couch. That ok?"

"What's wrong?" I just looked at him. I tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let me. "Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Can I go take a shower now?" He let me past him and I went to take a shower. Once I got out and got changed, I saw that he was waiting for me in the room. A not to happy look on his face. "What?"

"Did you do it?" I looked at him stunned. No way he knew. I sure as shit didn't saw anything and I know that Jada wouldn't. Still, he did look rather grumpy. "Akina, what the hell did you do with him!?"

"I don't.." He came up to me and forced me against the wall. The two of us were standing nose to nose and to be honest, it was freaking me the hell out. "Dean, I..."

"No. I want to know what you two did and now." I looked into his eyes and saw nothing, but hurt and anger. I just looked at the floor or I tried to. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He lifted my head and saw the tears streaming down my face. "You slept with him." More of a statement than a question. "I can't believe you." He backed away, but I still stood against the wall.

"It's not what you think. I sware that I..."

"I don't care! I get a call from this guy telling me what you two did and then you try to lie about it. What the hells wrong with you? Trip back from hell turn you into a slut or something?" Ouch! That one hurt so much that I couldn't think of anything to say back. "Nothing to say?"

"I didn't mean it. I don't even remember doing it, I sware Dean. Why would I screw everything up?"

"You tell me. You're the one that's sleeping around."

"Sleeping around? I am not sleeping around. You don't know what happened last night so don't go thinking that you do. I don't remember what happened. I just woke up next to him and..." I didn't even feel his fist hit my face until I was on the ground looking up at him. I held my face and looked at him. Without a word he left the room and I waited until I heard the door slam to move. Even then I just sat in the corner, pulling my knees up to my chest and cried.

Sam's POV

Jada and I got home a little after noon. She dropped me off and said there was something that she had to do. I saw that the impala was gone so I figured that Dean and Akina went somewhere. Dad and Bobby had a hunt to go on, so we four had the place to ourselves. After going in and grabbing something to eat, I went to practice my fighting skills with DOA. Yes, I like this game and I have even beaten Jada a few times. Akina, not yet. She wasn't lying, she does kick ass in these games. I played a few rounds when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Akina standing in the doorway.

"Didn't think anyone was here." She just walked past me and into the kitchen. I knew something was off. No Stinky or Francis jokes. I got up and followed her and saw her sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"If you're here, where's Dean?" She shrugged but didn't life her head. I sat down next to her. "You alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm alright Sam. Just tired. Where's Jada?"

"She said she had something to do so she dropped me off here." I heard her sniffle and knew something was up. That proved it. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to Sam. I don't know what happened." I had no idea what she was talking about, but got a clue when she lifted her head and looked at me. "Why do I always screw everything up? All the time, it's me that screws up."

"What happened to your face?" I was a little shocked. She had a black eye and a split lip. Plus it looked like her nose was bleeding. "Who did this?" She just looked down. "Akina, who?"

"He was mad and I deserved it for what I did." I was even more shocked when I realized who she was talking about.

"Dean did this." She nodded. "What did you do?"

"I know that Jada mentioned that friend I went out with last night. We kinda, I kinda."

"You slept with him." She nodded again. "There's a but.."

"I don't remember it. I remember leaving the bar, but nothing after that till I woke up and he told me what we did." She started crying again and put her head down. "I didn't mean to, I sware I didn't." I started rubbing her back to make her feel better.

"That's still no reason for him to lay a finger on you."

"Lay a finger on who?" We both looked up and saw that Jada was back. "Akina?" She pretty much ran into the room and stood next to her friend. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. Where were you?" I thought it would be best to leave them alone, so I went back into the living room and just sat on the couch and waited.

Jada's POV

"No it's not nothing. What the hell happened and who did that to your face?" I had a clue, but didn't wanna believe it. "Did Dean do it?" She just looked down and that was all the answer I needed. "You know that I'm going to kill him, right?" She nodded and looked back at me.

"I need to know what happened. Why I did that."

"I know and we'll find out. Right now I'm going to walk calmly into the living room and wait for Dean to come home. When he does I'm going to give him one hell of a beating. You go and get some rest. You look like crap." She smiled at me and went upstairs. I went in and sat down next to Sam.

"How is she?"

"Been better. You know I'm going to kill him and there's nothing you can do about it." I glanced over at him and he nodded.

"Just as long as you leave some for me." We sat there and managed to watch a movie by the time Dean walked in. The instant I saw him, I was on him like a fat kid on cake. He was a little suprised to say the least.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" I screamed at him as I punched him hard in the face. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THAT YOU HAD A REASON, IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN OR EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING HER, I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'LL BE CHEWING ON IT FOR YEARS!!! GOT IT?" He stared at me wide eyes and nodded. "Good. I'm going to be and you better go and talk to her." I kissed Sam and went up stairs. I wanted to check to see how Akina was doing first.

General POV with Sam and Dean

"I'm scared of her now." Dean said as he held his new bloody nose. Sam just looked at him and without warning, hit him. "What the hell?"

"What were you thinking? Hitting her like that."

"I wasn't thinking. I was just so mad, it just happened."

"And you never thought about asking her what exactly happened?" He looked at his older brother. "I thought so. You just assumed that she jumped on him, didn't you?"

"Maybe. She was trying to explain, but I was just so pissed." Sam shook his head and both boys went into the kitchen. "She still here?" Dean asked as the two sat down.

"She's up stairs." Dean nodded and continued to look at the table. "You even going to talk to her?"

"And say what? Sorry I called you a slut and that I hit you? Don't think that's going to be enough Sammy."

"Maybe, but you have to do something. Now I don't know what happened, but from the way she looked and acted when she was explaining. I really think that she doesn't remember. You remember the first time we met them and went to that bar?" Dean nodded and Sam continued. "Look at how much they drank then. You know that Akina can hold her liquor. No way she drank THAT much to sleep with this guy and not remember. Not when she feels the way she does about you. Wouldn't happen."

"I really screwed up this time huh?" Sam nodded and stood up. "I'll talk to her."

"Good." Sam started walking to the stairs with Dean close behind. "Oh. One more thing. If you do hit her again, I'll make you sorry for it." Dean took his little brother threat seriously and the two went up stairs. "Night Dean." Dean just waved and walked into his room. Akina was sitting in the chair next to the window, just rocking back and forth.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"You gonna hit me again?" He put his head down. What the hell was he supposed to say to her now? Sure, he screwed up in the past, but this was bigger than that. He hit her and regretted it the minute he did. "So talk."

"I'm not going to say sorry because that's not going to fix this. I don't know why I did what I did. I was just so mad at you and it just happened."

"It happened? How did you just happen to punch me so hard that you knock me over?" She got up and walked over to him. "Stand up." He stood up and the two were standing face to face. "I know what Jada did so I'm not going to hit you. All I want is to explain what I remember of last night. That's it." He nodded and she told him everything that she remembered.

"So do you think that he might have done something to your drink?" She shook her head no. "How can you be sure?"

"I was there the whole time. I always had my drink with me. There's no way that he could put something in it without me knowing. Plus, he would have thought about it and that would kinda set off the warning signs."

"Good point." Akina yawned and for some reason, that made Dean smile. "Tired?"

"A little. I'm all up for finding out what happened, but you think we can work on it tomorrow when I don't have such a head-ache?" Dean nodded and layed down. Akina was just looking at him.

"You coming to bed or not?" She gave him a weird look and he sat back up with his back leaning against the headboard. "What was that look for?"

"You don't care if I sleep in the same bed with you?"

"Why would I? Look, I'm not blaming you for anything. Blaming him, yes. You, no. So come on and let's get some sleep." He smiled at her and she climbed into bed. "You know that I love you more than anything, right?"

"What happened today made me wonder that." He wrapped his arms around her and the two just layed there for a while. "Where'd you go anyways?"

"No where important. Let's get some sleep." She nodded and the two fell asleep. Tomorrow the four would start looking into what happened. Supernatural or not, you mess with one of them, you mess with all four. They were going to get to the bottom of this and whoever was responsable was going to pay, dearly.

**A/N AHHHHH!!!! I know that this chapter might be nothing but crap, but I've been thinking about his for a while now and wanted to write it down. I promise that there will be more stupid humor in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think. THANKS!!! **


	63. Never Thought Of That

**Chapter 62 Never Thought Of That**

Akina woke before any of the others. She was sitting on the couch, thinking when Jada walked in. Akina looked up at her friend and smiled. "Sleep well?" Jada nodded and sat next to her. "You scared the crap out of him."

"Good. He deserved more for what he did." Akina smiled. "So where do we start with this thing anyways?" Akina shrugged and opened Sam's laptop. "What cha lookin for?"

"Not sure. It's been how long since I last saw Damion. I wanna see what he's been up to these last few years." The two sat and looked up info for quite some time before Jada found something very interesting.

"Look at this." She pushed the computer to Akina. "You said that you went to the 'Light Em Up Pub' last night, right?"

"So?" Yes. Akina was as lost as usual. Amazing that she's a kick ass hunter isn't it. "Wait! You have got to be kidding?"

"Nope. I'm as serious as cancer. I think this might explain why you can't remember what happened. I can almost bet that he doesn't either and that it was Damion that called Dean that night." Akina was watching as Jada explained. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"If you had cancer, you would tell me right?" Jada rolled her eyes and stood up. "Waking the boys?"

"Yup. Think we might wanna check this out as soon as possible." Akina agreed and the two went to wake the brothers. Jada walked into her room and went up to Sam's face. "Sammy. Time to get up." He moaned and almost hit her with the pillow. "Dude! We found something. Get up before I tip this bed over and make your ass fall on the floor." Sam opened his eyes and looked at her. "Mornin. Get dressed. We have to talk." Sam nodded and stretched as Jada left the room. Akina went into the room that her and Dean shared and was about to wake him till she saw that Fuzzy's cage was open.

"I know I closed that last night." She went over to it and saw that her pet was nowhere to be seen. "Dean's not going to be happy about this." She looked around and finally spotted him sitting on Dean's chest. She smiled at how cute it was before going and picking him up. She placed little Fuzzy back in his cage and went back over to Dean. She smiled as she stuck her finger in her mouth and then into his ear, wiggling it around.

"What the!!??" He sat straight up and started rubbing his ear. All the time, little Akina was laughing at him. "Why can't you wake me up like normal people?"

"Because I'm not normal. Get dressed. Jada and I found something that might explain what happened." Dean nodded and Akina left. After a few minutes, Dean and Sam met the girls in the living room. Jada already made them all some coffee.

"So what did ya find?" Sam asked sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"This." Jada passed his laptop over to him. "It say there that where the pub is now, there used to be a small bed and breakfast. Turns out that the place burned down a few years after it was built." Dean was listening and Sam was reading along.

"So anyone die in that fire?" Akina nodded and handed Dean a bagel. "What? No cream cheese?"

"To fattening. Just eat and be happy." She said with a smile before sitting next to Jada. "So there were two people that died in that fire. A young couple that were in town to elope. Their families were against the wedding and them being together from the beginning. Somehow the girls family found out and came to town to stop them, but the night before is when the fire started. There was also proof that the fire started in the couples room and that it was intensional."

"So it's like a Romeo and Juliet thing. It was made into the pub three months after the fire. Also there have been some reports of the same thing that happened to you and Damion happened to other people as well. All go into the bar, but remember nothing after that." Akina looked over and saw that Dean now reading the article.

"It says here that some bar tenders and some customers said they have seen the ghost of the young couple and that they were angry looking. Also reports of scratching and flickering lights." Dean finished and drank the rest of Akina's coffee.

"Hey!" She glared at him and he just smiled. "That was mine tubs."

"Can we focus here guys." The two looked over at Sam and Jada. "Now are you thinking that maybe the spirits of the couple might be possessing people?"

"And what? Forcing them to sleep together?" Dean stated rolling his eyes. Akina looked at him and then over at Jada. "So the chances are that he doesn't know what happened either?"

"That's what we're thinking." Akina said. She saw the weird look on Dean's face. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I just really wanted to blame him. That's all." She shook her head at him.

"Well ya can't. So what are we going to do about this?" Jada and Sam shrugged. "Good thinking guys. That is the most amazing plan I have ever heard!!"

"Funny." Jada said smacking her in the head. "We have to excorcize it that's for sure." The four agreed and went to the pub. Lucky for them, it happened to be closed today.

"Isn't this lucky." Akina said with a smile. "I'll be right back. Have to make a call." Dean nodded and she went to the side of the building and pulled out her phone.

"Hello." She closed her eyes before talking. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' "Hello?"

"I need to ask you something and it's kinda important." She looked around and made sure that Dean was no where to be seen. He might have gotten a little mad.

"Akina? That you?"

"You're a quick one."

"What the hell happened the other night? My girlfriend gets a call from you saying that we slept together and I remember none of it." Akina let out a deep breath.

"I'm not sure. The same thing happened to me. Boyfriend got a call from you and was told the same thing. Wasn't to happy about it either." She was leaning against the wall when she saw that Dean was watching her. 'Damn.' "Look. We're looking into it now. When I find out what happened, I'll give you a call." She told him as she kept an eye on Dean.

"Alright. Talk to you later then. Bye." She hung up the phone and walked back to where Dean was standing.

"Miss me that much already?" She said with a smile. Dean just rolled his eyes and the two walked back to where Jada and Sam were waiting. "Ready to do this?" A whole lot of nods later, the four were inside the pub. Jada pulled out a piece of paper and attempted to read it.

"You got a flashlight?" Sam dug through his bag and handed one to her. "Thanks. Now according to eye witnesses, most of the sightings were in the kitchen area and one or two were upstairs." Akina came up and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"You sounded so perfesional there, sex kitten." Jada smiled and rolled her eyes. "So, who's looking where?" She looked back at the two brothers, who just shrugged. "Good thing we have a solid plan here or who knows what might have happened." She said with a grin.

"Fine. You and me will check down here while Sam and Jada look upstairs. Good enough plan for you?"

"Just dandy Sven. Let's get goin then." The four seperated and Akina and Dean headed into the kitchen. They were searching around for any clues when Dean stopped and looked at her. "What's up nugget butt?"

"You called him, didn't you?" She turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. "Did you?"

"Yes. I wanted to know if the same thing happened to him." He gave her a please continue look. "Turns out the same thing DID happen. His girlfriend got a call from someone saying they were me and told her that we slept together and just like me he remembers none of it."

"He has a girlfriend?" Dean asked with a smile. Akina rolled her eyes and started looking around again. Dean came up and grabbed her shoulder. "You two really are just friends?"

"What did you think? Sure we dated, but that was a long time ago. I mean, the way we split, yikes. He means nothing to me now, but yes, we are still friends. Now can we figure this out?" Dean nodded and went to walk away. "Dean." He turned back to her and saw she was pointing at something. He turned around and saw the couple watching them. "Now what?"

"We get rid of them." Akina rolled her eyes and grinned. "What?" Dean looked at her and then turned back around to where the spirits were standing and saw that the woman was gone. "Oh shit." He turned back to Akina just as the man took control of his body.

Jada and Sam General POV Up stairs

The two walked around up stairs, EMF's out and ready. So far they had no luck. They saw nothing and the EMF was picking up nothing. Sam was walking behind Jada when they came to a locked room. Jada looked back at Sam and he proceded to pick the lock.

"You know that might just come in handy sometime." She said with a smile as the door opened. Sam smiled back and the two entered the room. "Something about this is bothering me."

"What might that be?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Why would these two possess people and make them have sex with one another? I mean that's kinda dumb if you ask me."

"Not really. Look what it did to Dean and Akina. Maybe since they were forbidden to be together, they want others to be as sad and angry as they were." She shrugged and the two started looking around the room.

"That makes some sense." After a little while of searching, Sam found something.

"Over here." Jada went over to where Sam was bending over. "Look at this." The two were examining the loose floorboards and never saw Dean and Akina come in. "Did the paper say if the bodies were ever found?"

"Not that I read."

"That's because they weren't." Sam and Jada stood and turned to see Dean and Akina watching them. "Find something there Sammy?" Sam glanced over at Jada. The two knew that something was wrong.

"Nothing yet. How bout you two?" Dean and Akina looked at each other and shrugged. "Something wrong guys?"

"No. What makes you ask that?" Jada was trying in desperation to reach her friend, but was getting nothing. "You might wanna step away from that hole now. If not, we might have to force you to get away from it." Dean warned. Jada and Sam stepped away from the hole and never took their eyes off the other two.

"Hey, Jada?" Sam whispered as they inched away from his brother and Akina. Jada looked over at him. "I think they might just be possessed." She nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?"

"That's simple." The two turned to Akina. She and Dean were smiling and both were holding matches. "You die." They dropped the matches into a puddle of gas that somehow Jada and Sam missed. The room quickly went up in flames and the heat was unbearable. Sam torn off two pieces of his shirt and handed one to Jada. The two covered their mouths and headed back over to the hole.

"You have the salt?" Jada handed the container of salt to Sam and he started pouring it onto the bones of the young couple. The blaze around them was getting worse and the two knew there wasn't alot of time. After salting the bones, they turned around just in time to see the spirits leave Dean and Akina's bodies. Both then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"HOW COULD YOU!!?" Sam turned to see the spirits hovering over the hole. "All we wanted was to be together. Nothing more!!" Sam ignored her and went to his brother. Jada was already helping Akina out of the burning building and all four made it outside and were driving away just as the fire department arrived. They got back to Bobby's and Dean and Akina were still out of it. After helping them into the house and up to their room, Sam and Jada sat down on the couch, falling asleep moments later.

Dean woke up and saw that it was light outside. He rolled over and saw Akina was still sleeping. After sitting up and rubbing his head, he tried to remember what happened last night and how they got back here. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on Fuzzy's cage. His EMPTY cage. "Damn it again." He whispered as to not wake Akina. He got out of bed and searched the room for the rodent. "How does that thing always get out?"

"He learned how to pick locks from watching you." Dean jumped when he heard her voice. "What was that about? You find him?" He turned and looked at her. She was sitting on the bed, smiling with Fuzzy on her lap. "I found him already."

"I hate that thing." Dean huffed back to the bed and sat down. "You know how we got here?" Akina shook her head and went to put Fuzzy back in his cage. "You think that Sam and Jada know?"

"Most likely. What do ya say we go find out." Dean nodded and the two went downstairs to see Jada and Sam sleeping on the couch. "Can we all say awe?" Dean shook his head and headed for the kitchen. Akina on the other hand, went to wake them. How did she go about doing this? "WET WILLY!!!" She screamed as she stuck a finger in both their ears and wiggled it around. Both shot up and glared at her. "Morning sleep heads!! How'd we get home?"

"You can be such an ass." Akina crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen. Jada rolled her eyes and the two got up and sat with her and Dean. "You know I didn't mean that."

"I know. So what happened?" Sam glanced over at Jada and smiled. "Sam smiled? I already knew that. I was wondering what happened last night."

"I know that. After you two tried to kill us, we got rid of the spirits." Akina and Dean glanced at each other. "And you remember none of it, do you?" The two shook their heads and Akina stole Dean's coffee.

"Hey!" She smiled as she chugged the rest of it. "That's not nice you know."

"Here." She passed him a glazed donut. "That make up for it?" He nodded happily and ate the donut. "Glad you like it." She turned to Sam. "So we tried to kill ya, huh?"

"You burned down the pub."

"WOW! We burned the place down?" Jada nodded. Akina looked over at Dean, who was trying to get another donut. "Down donut boy. Why can't you like plain ones?"

"Don't know." He said with a smile. Akina shook her head and grabbed the last donut. "I wanted that." She broke off a piece and smiled at him.

"Open your mouth." He raised his brow at her. "If you want it, open your mouth." He opened it and she started tossing little pieces of the donut in. She only missed twice. "I'm great!" She turned and looked at Sam and Jada, who were laughing at them. "So what happened?"

"You two must have gotten possessed by them and when you saw that we found the bones, you tried to stop us." Sam explined handing Dean another cup of coffee. "Although I have to say that it's funny that you tried to stop us by lighting hte place on fire."

"Yeah. All the ghost did was help us out. We did have to drag your lazy asses out thought. Sleeping on the job." Akina just smiled and turned to Dean.

"You think we boned in the pub?" He gave her a weird look and Jada started laughing. "What? It's an honest question. Plus I think it'll be cool if we did."

"Boned?" Akina and Jada turned to see a confused Sam and a very lost Dean. "What the hell does that mean?" The two girls rolled their eyes and got up to leave. "Well?"

"Nothing. We're going out. Be back later so don't wait up." Jada said as the two made a mad dash for the door before the boys could stop them. By the time the brothers made it to the door, the civic was almost out of sight. They went inside and sat in the living room.

"Where do you think they went?" Sam asked turning on the tv.

"Not sure. They'll call later. Put on channel six. Oprah is having a give away special." Sam gave his older brother a odd look before turning on Oprah.


	64. One Down, One To Go

**Chapter 63 One Down, One To Go**

General POV with the girls

"Dude!" Akina said as she stuck her head out the window. Jada was just laughing so hard that she almost ran the car into a ditch. "You are the grossest human being on the planet! No wonder you and Sam get along so well."

"What? I have a slight touch of gas. Something wrong with that?" Akina brought her head back in and looked at her disgusting friend. "Is there?"

"When you nearly kill me and burn a hole in your seats, yes, there's something wrong with that. My god! How the hell does Homie stay around?"

"He loves us and we're his friends. Why else?" Akina nodded and turned on the radio. "How far away are we?" Akina took our Sam's laptop and checked. "You took his computer?"

"I might have borrowed it. We're about a hour away. You never told Sam where we were going, did you?" Jada shook her head and laughed. "I didn't tell Dean either. Think they'll be mad?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they wanted us to come alone." There was a few minutes of silence. "You think this might be a trap and I'm sorry."

"Doubt that it's a trap and sorry for what?" Akina stopped and sniffed. Her hand quickly went to her nose and then attempted to open the window. "You locked the window!?" Jada smiled and nodded. "Sex Kitten, it's burning my eyes!!"

"Behold the gashious stench of Sex Kitten's breakfast burrito!!" Jada said followed by laughter on her part and caughing on Akina's part. "I'm so sorry Georginia."

"HEY!"

"What?"

"You smell like ass." Akina said with a smile. Jada grinned along with her as Akina pulled out her phone. "Guess I should call and tell them we're on our way and that you nearly killed me and homie."

"I would never even think of killing homie and I can't kill you either remember?" Akina smiled as John picked up his phone.

"Johnny boy!!! So good to hear your voice again. So hot!! Wanna touch the hiney!!" Akina said trying to block out Jada's laughter. "Just playin. We're on our way."

"How far away and do Dean and Sam know?"

"About and hour and they're clueless. Jada smells like ass." Jada glanced at her, but totally agreed with her.

"Ok? I don't wanna know. See ya when you get here." John was about to hang up, but Akina wouldn't let him. "What is it?"

"Why don't you want them to know? I mean doesn't it make sense for them to be there?" She heard John inhale and exhale. "If you were here, that might have killed you."

"What?" Jada asked looked at her. Akina just smiled and went back to waiting for John to speak.

"Anytime John."

"Sorry. Like I told you before and like you told me. You didn't want either Sam or Dean involved in this one. I don't want that either. Just hurry before we lose him again. It was a bitch to track here."

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Later Johnny boy!" She hung up and dialed another number. "Howdy doody Dean!!"

"Kina? Where are you two? You left how long ago and this is the first time I hear from you. I mean are you two alright?" Akina rolled her eyes and tried to shut him up.

"DEAN!! Damn man. Calm down. We're fine. There's something that we have to take care of and we shouldn't be gone more that a day. Two tops." She glanced over at Jada and whispered for her to pull over. "You still there snakey?"

"Snakey?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that everythings fine and dandy. Well, except for Jada's killer ass. That's something you should be thankful you never had to deal with." Akina laughed when she saw the look on Jada's face. "I have to go hot buns. Love ya more than you love your car." Akina got out and motioned for Jada to do the same. "Do me a favor and don't forget to feed Fuzzy and put Stinky one on. Stinky two wants to talk to her hunk of smelly man."

"You're such and ass." Jada said smacking her in the head and taking her phone. "Hey Dean."

"And you have a smelly ass. Talk to your man and I'll drive for a while." Jada nodded and got into the car. Akina skipped and tripped before getting to the drivers side. "You alright?"

"I ment to do that." She said as she popped back up behind the trunk. Jada shook her head. Akina got in and looked over at her. "Think I ripped my pants there. Damn ice."

"It's not icy." Akina rolled her eyes and started driving. "So Dean, not that I don't wanna talk to you, but can you put on Sam?"

"Sure as soon as you tell me what just happened." Jada rolled her eyes this time. "Jada?"

"Akina tripped and fell on her ass."

"Fine ass I might add." Akina added. Jada smiled and lowered the radio. "What? I like that song."

"And I wanna hear him. Now that I told you, can you put him on?" She heard him scream for Sam and then nothing. A few minutes later she heard Sam's voice. "Hey Sam!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What cha doin?" Jada was just staring out the window and Akina was getting extreamly bored with her dull conversation. All she kept hearing was shit about how much Jada loves him and crap like that. She glanced over at her. "What?"

"I sware that if Dean and I had conversations like that, I would have tried to swallow my phone and hoped I choked on it." Jada looked at her wide eyed. "Seriously. Dullsville USA girl. Besides, we're here. Say good-bye but give me the phone before you hang up with him." Jada nodded and went back to talking.

"Look Sam, I have to go. I'll give you a call when we're on our way back. Akina wants to say something though." Jada passed the phone to her friend and got out of the car.

"What's up Saminator?" She waited till he was finished laughing at her. "You done smelly?"

"Sorry. Where the hell did that name come from?" Akina got out of the car and tossed Jada the keys.

"My twisted mind. You ever think about kissing Dean?" She got a little worried when she heard him coughing. "You alright Sammy?"

"What the hell?" She smiled at Jada and shook her head. "Akina?"

"Just a question. I asked him if her ever thought about kissing you. Wanna know what he said?"

"Yes I do."

"He said no." Akina looked up and saw John and Bobby waving at them. "I said that I thought about kissing you though. Wasn't to happy about that. So you ever think about getting some Dean tongue?"

"No and I never will. You thought about kissing me?" Jada was trying to rush this whole thing along. She saw that John and Bobby were getting a little impatient.

"Maybe once or twice. Look, gotta go stinky. Make sure Dean feeds Fuzzy and keep him safe."

"Will do. See ya." She hung up and the two girls ran up to the house that the two older hunters were, for the moment, calling home.

"You thought about kissing Sam?" Jada asked as they ran. Akina glanced at her and almost fell for the second time that night. She caught herself before that. She nodded. "I thought about kissing Dean."

"Figured. He has a hot mouth. If ya wanna, go for it. I get to kiss Sam though."

"I see a game of truth or dare in our future." Akina smiled in agreement as the went into the house. Bobby and John had the entire house set up for a fight. "Damn! You boys were busy."

"Took you two long enough to get here. We have everything set up and he's getting closer. Get what you need and set up. There's not a whole lot of time." John said. Both girls nodded and started setting up what they need. Bobby and John got a lead on Akina's father and the four wanted Dean and Sam to have nothing to do with this one. The other demon still hasn't shown itself. John had called Akina a few hours before they left and let her know what they had found. The demon was now coming and coming fast. The two girls set up rather fast and good thing. Just as they finished, the door burst open and her father stood in the room.

"Nice to see that you're all still alive and well. So good to know." Bobby and John took their places on opposite sides of the room. Akina stood in front of Jada as she got everything ready for what she had to do. "Akina. See you're still running around with these people. Not to smart on your part."

"Not being very nice here dad. I mean come on. You take me to hell and I get out. Not a good reason to hate me as much as you do." _'Might wanna hurry this up a little Jada.'_

_'Going as fast as I can. Just keep staling.' _Akina looked over at John and Bobby and then back at her father, who was gone.

"Shit!" She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. That is until she saw poor Bobby going across the room and crashing into John. "Damn it! Fight me not them!!" She turned and came face to face with her VERY ANGRY father. "Hi daddy." She smiled as he punched her hard in the face, sending her slamming into the wall. "Ouch!" She turned and looked at John and Bobby. "You two alright?"

"Fine. Can you take him?" She was about to answer, but was picked up and thrown into another wall. "Akina!!"

"You honestly thought that you could beat me? HA! You're such a joke. Always have been." Akina stood up, with the help of the wall and wiped the blood off of her face. "Look at you. You're weaker that you were before. You know that."

"I'm weak? Look at you. You sell your soul to save your own ass while you entire family dies! Don't go telling me that I'm the weak one." Her father lifted his hand and sent her flying out of the window. He then turned to Jada.

"Been a while Jada." She looked up at him as he grabbed her by the hair. "Trying to open a gate huh?"

"Put her down now!!" He turned to see Bobby pointing the colt at him. "I said now!!" The demon smiled and threw Jada at him. He caught her, but lost his balance.

"Take her. What I want is outside anyways." He turned and ment to go outside, but was grabbed from behind. "What the?"

"How dare you lay a hand on her!! I'm going to tear you apart!! You come here and try to hurt the only family I have left. You should have stayed in hell. Would have been safer." Her father looked into her eyes. She was different. Sure, her demon half was weaker, but somehow she was stronger now.

"So you become stronger to protect your friends. Should have guessed, but there's no way you're stronger than me."

"Wanna bet." She lifted her hand and he flew into the wall. Almost going through it. She walked over to where he landed, but he wasn't there. "Shit."

"Looking for me?" She turned and moved to the side just enough to avoid a knife to the side. "Nice move. How long can you keep it up?"

"Long enough." _'Do it as soon as you can Jada. I can't keep this up much longer.'_

_'Doing it now. John is taking Bobby outside. He got a little hurt when I landed on him.'_

_'Diet time for you then. Just do Dean's. Working for him.'_ Akina smiled and punched her father in the ribs, causing him to drop the knife. "Lose your weapon?"

"Have another." He lifted his arm and drove the second knife through her shoulder. "How's that feel?" She kicked his knees and fell back, gripping her shoulder.

"I've had worse." She said just as the room started spinning. "What the hell?" She looked and saw the evil smile on her fathers face. "What was on that knife?"

"Poison. Very fast acting too. Good-bye Kina." She fell to her knees and then onto her stomach.

"Don't call me that." She whispered as she closed her eyes and lost the fight to stay conscious. The demon smiled and turned to Jada.

"Your turn Jada." He took a few steps and then a bullet ripped through his knees, causing him to fall to the floor and scream in pain. "Why do people keep interfearing?" He said looking up at John. He was standing in front of him, pointing the colt at him.

"You screw with one of us, you screw with all of us. Do it Jada!!" Jada nodded and started reading the spell out of their binder. This one let her open up a gateway to hell. Just big enough to swallow the demon. John smiled down at the demon when he saw that he was scared.

"Doesn't matter if you send me back. I've done what I wanted to do. I killed the last member of my family." His laughter was the last thing he was able to say as the ground under him opened and swallowed him. John lowered his gun and glanced at Jada.

"You alright?" She nodded, but was staring at Akina's body. John followed her gaze to the red head on the floor. "Shit." The two ran to her and John checked to see if she was still alive. She was fighting the poison, no doubt about that. "I don't think that we have much time. We have to get back to Bobby's and fast." He picked her up and the two ran outside. "You go with him. I'll take her in my truck. Just be careful." Jada nodded and after taking on more look at her friend, ran to the civic and drove away with John following close behind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean. I need you to listen and listen good. We're on our way back and I need you and Sam to get some stuff ready for us."

"What's wrong dad?"

"Just listen son. Get a pen and paper. I'm going to give you a list of stuff to get and put on the table in the living room, but you have to hurry and write it down." John heard his oldest son looking for a pen and paper. He also heard that Akina was fighting to breath and he knew that time was running out and fast.

"I got it."

"Alright." John rattled off about twenty herbs and whatnots. Dean wrote them all down and handed the list to Sam and told him to start getting them. "Good job son."

"Wanna tell me what this is about now?" John thought about it. She is his girlfriend and he did deserve to know right? "Dad. You call me in the middle of the night sounding scared as shit, telling me to gather these things. What's going on?"

"Akina's father. We sent him back to hell." There was a moment of silence. "Dean?"

"Isn't that a good thing? Wait! Is that where Akina and Jada are?" John swallowed hard. "What happened dad? Are you all alright?"

"Look. Everythings going to be fine Dean. I promise."

"What happened?" John took another look at Akina. She was so pale and he could barley make out if she was breathing or not. "WHAT HAPPENED DAD?!!"

"Akina was poisioned! Chance are good that she might die this time. We're driving back as fast as we can." There was a long silence this time. John knew that his son was pissed and worried. "We'll be there soon. I'll explain everything then. Just make sure that all that stuff is ready."

"Yes sir." John closed his eyes and faught back the tears. Dean sounded so hurt and scared.

"Bye son." John hung up and placed the phone next to him. The whole way back he kept glancing at the young girl next to him. She was a fighter, no doubt about that. She was fighting this poison with every fiber of her being. He just hoped that she would be able to fight it till they got back. He hoped that she would be alright and that he would be spared having to tell his son that she was gone again and for good this time. Sad that all he had left was hope.

**A/N Yes. If any of you caught that, I used some lines from Robot Chicken and no, I don't own any of that either. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	65. Moonlight Shadow

**Chapter 64 Moonlight Shadows**

It took John about an hour and a half to speed back to Bobby. As soon as he pulled his truck into the driveway, Dean and Sam came running out of the house. John got out and went to the passenger side to get Akina. Just as he got her out, Bobby and Jada pulled up. John ran up to Dean as soon as he saw him, Akina in his arms. "You have everything ready?" Dean just nodded and never took his eyes off the young woman. "We don't have alot of time. Help Bobby and Jada with the rest of our stuff." He ordered his oldest son. John then turned to Sam. "I'm going to need your help Sam."

"What do you need me to do?" John just motioned for him to go in the house. He followed him inside and into the living room. After placing Akina on the couch, John took out his journal and started looking through it. "Dad."

"Here." He said handing Sam a warm cloth. "Place that on her shoulder and apply as much pressure as you can. She can still fell pain, but you have to have constant pressure on that wound." Sam nodded and did as he was told. Bobby, Dean, and Jada come in to see Akina struggling against Sam.

"What are you doing!?" Dean yelled running to her side. "Can't you see you're hurting her!?" Sam looked up at his brother and then over to his father. "Dad!"

"She's going to be fine Dean. Just let Sam do what he's doing. When I'm finished mixing this, I'm going to need you both to hold her down." Dean looked back down at Akina. She was gasping for air and it looked to him that every time she inhaled, it caused her pain. Jada was standing behind him, next to Bobby and the two were just watching. John mixed the herbs rather quickly and ended up with a kinda yellow sticky paste. Looked kinda gross. "Now Dean."

"Yes sir?" Dean pulled his eyes from his girlfriend and focused on his father. "I have to hold her?"

"Yes. You hold her upper body and Sam, you hold her legs. She's going to struggle hard once I apply this." John went over and kneeled down next to Akina. She was moaning and struggling to take in air. John tried to remove her shirt, but even the slightest movement sent a wave of pain through the poor girls body. Tears started streaming down her face and Jada had to leave the room. Only so much she could take. "Bobby. I might need you to lend a hand here. Being half demon, I'm not sure how strong she's going to be." Bobby nodded and stood next to Dean. After John cut her shirt off, he glanced at the three men prepaired to hold this one small girl down. "Ready?" After all three nodded, he placed the yellow paste over the knife wound. She started kicking and screaming as the goo made it's way through her blood stream.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" Sam asked as he fought to hold her legs down. Dean and Bobby were struggling to keep her still as well. "Dad? Is it?"

"Yes. The pain she's feeling means it's working. It should stop in a few minutes." John explained and looked over at Dean. "You alright Dean?"

"I've had better days." Just as he finished his answer, Akina calmed down and layed still. Her breathing was still shallow and raspy, but the color was returning to her face. "So she's going to be alright now?" John looked at his oldest boy and then at the young woman.

"I don't know. That paste is fighting the poison, but we won't know the damage it's done until she wakes up. If she wakes up." Dean nodded and looked back down at her face. "You going to stay with her tonight?"

"What do you think?" John smiled and nodded. After placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, he went up stairs. He was followed shortly by Bobby, but Sam and Jada stayed with Dean.

"She's going to be fine. She's a strong person. She'll fight this and you know that." Sam said as he stood. Jada came in from the kitchen and Dean glanced at her. Sam also turned and looked at her tear stained face. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Your father told us not to. Said it was our fight and that you two shouldn't be involved in it. Both of us were against it, but after a few hours of fighting, we caved and went alone." Sam nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"At least you got rid of one of them." Dean was just silent. He sat next to Akina and held her hand. Sam looked down at Jada and the two headed for the stairs. "You going to be alright man?"

"Fine. You two just go and get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything changes."Dean answered without looking at them. Jada and Sam went up stairs and went to sleep. leaving Dean and Akina alone in the living room.After about an hour or so of watching her struggle to breath, he fell into a deep sleep.

_She was sitting on a hillside, watching the sun rise as he came up behind her. She glanced back at him as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and placed her hand on top of his. He sat down next to her and the two watched the sun rise._

_"How you doing?" She asked without looking at him. _

_"Been better. Where are we?" He heard her laugh and turned to look at her. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" She glanced at him for a few minutes before looking back up at the sky. "Am I?"_

_"Honestly, I don't know. You might be and you might not be. Who really knows." He looked over at her once more before following her gaze to the sky. "Where ever we are, sure is nice." He nodded in agreement and she stood up. "Can't stay forever though."_

_"Are you going to be alright?" She looked into his eyes and smiled. "That better be your way of saying yes." Without answering, she turned from him and walked the other way. "Wait!"_

_"When I was younger, I used to wake up early just to watch the sun rise. I used to love the way the pink and yellow mixed together. Then I would sit up of our roof and watch the sunset. I would watch as the shadows formed in our yard. Then the night came when he took all that away from me." She stopped and now the two were standing side by side at the edge of a cliff._

_"This is new." He said as he looked at the jagged rocks below. "You're talking about the demon?" She nodded and continued._

_"The night of the fire, all the joy I ever had at watching the shadows was gone. He took that little pleasure away. Said that I should fear the moonlight shadows." She stood in front of him, he back to the now risin sun. "Not everything that hides in the shadows is something to be feared."_

_"Right. What the hell are you talking about?" She laughed and grabbed his hands. He looked into her eyes in confusion. "Are you going to explain?"_

_"What would you be doing right at this moment if you never met me?" _

_"Doubt that I would be in this messed up place. Why?"_

_"Just a question. Remember what I said though. Remember about the shadows because I won't. Not after this. Remember the times that we had. Remember everything that we went through together and what we saw. Remember how you felt when you held me in your arms. Remember it all for the both of us." She kissed his hand and backed up to the edge. He looked at her and saw nothing but calmness in her eyes. "Remember." And she fell back. He ran to the edge, but it was too late. He watched as her body made contact with the rocks and there she lay motionless. He knelt at the edge, wanting to join her. Wanting all this to end. He glanced back at the sun. "Remember."_

Dean's head shot up so fast that it almost scared him. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he saw that he was moved to the couch. Akina was still laying where she was the night before. He saw that Jada and Sam were in the kitchen, probably making breakfast. After stretching, he looked back at Akina and thought about the dream. Her breathing was still the same. Sure she looked better, but who knew how she really was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them just as Akina sat up. "What the!!? Are you alright?" She looked at him and backed away to the point where she fell on the floor."Akina!" Dean went over to try and help her up, but she just kept backing away. Jada and Sam ran into the room when they heard Dean yell her name.

"Dean. What's going on?" Sam asked when he saw Akina on the floor. Jada looked over at Dean and then down at her friend. "When did she wake up?" Sam had to hit his brother on the arm just to get his attention. "Dean."

"What? She..uh just now." The two boys watched as Jada made her way to where Akina was. Sam was the first to notice the fear in her eyes.

"Jada wait." She stopped and looked back at Sam. "Don't go near her just yet."

"What? Why not?" Sam just pointed and that's when Jada saw. This wasn't her friend. This was a scared girl that wanted none of them near here. "I think something might have went wrong."

"Jada, will you go and get my father?" Jada nodded and ran upstairs. The two boys watched as Akina curled up on the floor and cried. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. We need to be real careful about how we go about this one." The two turned and saw Bobby and John coming down the stairs, Jada close behind. John looked over at Dean and then at Akina.

"She say anything?" Both boys shook their heads and watched John walk slowly up to her. "Akina. Can you hear me?" She glanced up at him, but said nothing. "This isn't good."

"What do you mean this isn't good? What the hell is wrong with her?" Dean yelled causing her to back away even more. This also cause Sam to smack him in the head.

"Now would be a good time to keep your voice low, don't you think." Dean nodded. John walked up to where they were all standing. "So what's wrong with her?"

"Not to sure. I need you all to go in the kitchen now. I think that having this many people watching her is kinda freakin her out." Sam and Jada nodded and went into the kitchen. Dean just watched her tremble in fear in the corner. "Dean. I know that you want to help her, but right now she doesn't even know who any of us are. This is going to take time. You need to let her do this on her own."

"She doesn't remember. That's what the dream was about." Dean turned his head so that he was looking at his father. "She told me that this was going to happen and that I had to remember everything for the both of us. I think that this might be perminant dad."

"No. She's going to get through this and she's going to do it with all her memories. Right now can you let me handle it?" Dean nodded and after taking another look at her, followed the others into the kitchen. John took a deep breath before walking back over to her. "Akina, will you look at me?" She slowly lifted her head. "Good. Now I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you and so are those other people." All she did was stare at him. "Can you say something?"

"Not everything that hides in the shadows is something to fear." John just looked at her. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "Don't fear the moonlight shadows."

"What does that mean? What are the moonlight shadows?" She shook her head. "Please. If it's something that might help you, you need to tell me." She was just stareing at him and he was getting a little impatient. "AKINA!!" She jumped back and hit the wall. Dean came running into the room and looked at the two.

"What happened?" John got up and walked over to his son. "Dad. What?"

"She keeps saying something about shadows. I haven't the slightest clue what she's talking about." Dean looked at him and then glanced at Akina. She went back to her curled up position.

"Moonlight shadows?" John nodded. "She told me the same thing. That everything that hides in the shadows isn't evil or something. I don't know what it means either." The two looked back over and saw that she was attempting to stand up. Both went and tried to help, but she just sank to the floor as they approached.

"Let me." They turned to Jada. She walked over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "She'll be alright. I promise." He nodded and John walked into the kitchen. Dean was about to follow, but Jada stopped him. "Dean. Go and look in our binder. Somewhere around page sixty three. It has something about moonlight shadows in it. You read it alone. It's not for them to see just yet. I'm sure that it'll explain what she's talking about."

"Why only me?" Jada smiled at him and walked over to Akina.

"It's not for them to see. Just read it alone if you wanna help her." Dean nodded and left the room. Jada went over and placed a hand on her friends knee. Akina lifted her head and looked at her. "How you doin?" Akina shook her head again and started to cry. "I know. This whole thing must be really freaking you out right now. You know that I'm going to help you through it right?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything." She said as she grabbed her head and cried. "Why don't I know anything?" Jada pulled her close to herself and tried to help her relax. "Why?"

"You will. I'll find something that'll get your memories back. I promise you that." The two girls sat like that until Akina fell asleep again. Sam, Bobby, and John had come back in and were watching from the couch. Dean locked himself in the bedroom and was still reading the binder. Jada was stroking Akina's hair. The whole time trying to get herself to believe that everything was going to be alright. She promised Dean and Akina that they were going to fix this and she had no intencions on breaking those promises. It was just going to take time. A whole lot of time.

**A/N I know. Kinda confusing. Sorry about that. I just wanted to write a chapter with that title! I love the song!! I'll explain the whole shadow thing in the next chapter! Promise. Reviews keep me warm at night. Feel free to leave them! **


	66. Demon And A Goddess

**Chapter 65 Demon And A Goddess**

The next morning, Dean was the first one up and in the kitchen or so he thought. After grabbing a cup of coffee he looked outside and saw Akina just staring off at the sky. He thought about going out and talking to her, but thought it would be better if he just left her alone for now. He had been reading and re-reading the chapter about the shadows, but was still lost on how that was going to help her now. He was sitting and reading the paper when he heard the sliding door open. He picked his head up and was staring at Akina. She just stopped dead when she saw him and started looking at the floor. She was about to leave the room, but he stopped her.

"You know that it's alright if you stay in here." Dean said as he let go of her arm. She looked at him and then back at the floor. "You really don't remember anything. do you?" She shook her head no and walked into the living room. Dean just shook his head and sat back down at the table. John came in some time later and joined him.

"How you holdin up?" He asked as he grabbed the last of the coffee. Dean glanced up at him and then looked at Akina just sitting alone on the couch. "She say anything to you?"

"No. I just asked her if she remembered anything and she just shook her head. I couldn't make sense of that shadow crap either." John looked at him and nodded. "What are we going to do if she never remembers?"

"I don't know Dean. I know that we're all going to do the best we can to help her. Right now it seems that Jada's the only one she'll say more that two word to. That's got to be a good sign." Dean agreed and the two walked into the living room just as Sam and Jada came down. Akina glanced at the four people that entered the room. The first thing that Jada did was go over and see how she was.

"You doing alright?" Akina was looking from person to person and Jada saw that she was starting to tremble. She turned to Sam. "Can you guys please leave the room?" Sam nodded and the three Winchesters went outside to the front porch.

"Sorry." She turned her attention back to her friend.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." Akina gave her a weak smile that Jada returned. "You never told me how you're feeling today?"

"Fuzzy. What happened that I can't remember?" 'Crap.' Jada thought. How was she supposed to tell her that her demon father stabbed her and that the thing that was supposed to save her life caused her to lose her memory? 'Not good.' She shook her head and saw that Akina was staring at her. "Do you know or no?"

"Can you hang on a minute?" She nodded and Jada made her way outside. Akina waited till she was outside before she made her way up stairs.

Jada's POV

I wanted to be honest with her, but was I supposed to tell her what really happened? I wanted to get the guys opinion before I said anything. I went out and the three surrounded me the minute they saw me.

"What did she say?" I smiled at Dean. "She say anything?"

"She wants to know what happened. Why she lost her memory." Dean looked over at his father and younger brother.

"What did you tell her?" I shook my head as to say I told her nothing. "You're going to have to tell her something. Wouldn't be right if we just lie to her."

"But..." John came up and put his hands on both my shoulders.

"No buts Jada. She needs to know the truth. Maybe that'll help her to remember. She trusts you and she'll believe you." I nodded and agreed with him. "When this whole thing is settled, we have to figure out what she's ment by moonlight shadows." I glanced over at Dean. Guess he never figured it out. "Go talk to her and come get us when you're done." I nodded again and went back inside. I looked around and saw that she was gone.

"Damn it." I whispered to myself. I heard someone walking up stairs and knew that Bobby was out somewhere. I found her in John's room, looking at his weapons. "Damn it again." She turned to me with fear in her eyes. "Akina. Let me explain."

"You said that you were my friend." She said as she got up and backed away from me. "I trusted you. What is all this?" I started walking towards her with my hands up to show her that I was unarmed. "Just tell me what happened!"

"We're hunters. You are too." She gave me a confused look. "I don't know if you want to hear the truth." She nodded and I took a deep breath before continuing. "The truth is that we, meaning you and me and those men downstairs, we hunt demon. Spirits and ghosts. We were taking care of one demon in perticular when you were hurt. The stuff that John gave you to save your life cause you to lose your memory." She was just looking at me. I didn't want to get to close because I wasn't sure how she would react. "Akina. You still with me?"

"You're insane!" She looked from me to the weapons on the bed. "Those things aren't real. I just want to leave." I took a few step towards her and that's when she reached for the gun. "Stay away from me!!" I stopped dead and raised my hands again. "Just let me leave."

"I can't do that. You're not yourself right now. You need to put the gun down and calm down. Then we'll talk about this." She kept shaking her head and never put the gun down. "Please. I want to help you, but you need to trust me. I'm your friend. You know that you can trust me."

"No. This whole time you did nothing, but lie to me. Tell me something. If I never found any of this, would you have said anything?" Well, what was I supposed to say to that. "Would you have told me!?"

"NO! I was afraid that you would have reacted like this. I was going to tell you part of what happened, but leave out the freaky shit. No put the gun down so we can talk." She started crying. I was looking for a chance to get the gun away from her, but she wasn't making it easy. That's when Sam thought it would be a good time to show up.

"Everything alright up here?" He asked as he came into the room. I turned to him at the same time Akina did.

"STOP!" He did. Right next to me. "You part of this whole thing to?" Sam looked at her and then at me.

"Part of what thing?" He asked before looking at me again. "You tell her?"

"She found your fathers weapons so I told her."

"Hello!" We both turned to Akina once again. "I just wanna leave. Why won't you let me?"

"I already told you. You're not yourself and it's not safe for you to leave here. Not till you remember."

"Not safe? What? Are some demon's going to get me?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Akina." She turned to look at Sam. "Can you put that down now? I give you my word that neither of us are going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you? Not like you were honest with me. Just let me leave or I'm going to force you to let me." Sam looked back at me and started walking to Akina. "Stay away from me!!"

"No. We're just trying to help you." She raised the gun higher and started to squeeze the trigger.

"Sam." Yes, I was getting a little scared at this point. I wasn't the only one. John and Dean were watching from behind me and I never knew until they came running up. Sam turned as well and that's when Akina hit him over the head. He fell to the floor and she pointed the gun to his head.

"Let me leave or I kill him now!" Great. This day is just sucking so bad. "I mean now!!"

"Fine." John and I looked at Dean. "You can leave and none of us are going to stop you." John was looking at his oldest son with VERY wide eyes. I was looking at Sam. I saw that he was awake and then I knew what Dean was doing. "Go ahead and leave then." Akina cocked her head to the side and went to take a step. That's when Sam grabbed her ankle and Dean went for the gun.

"You lied!!" John grabbed her hands and held her as she struggled. "LET ME GO!! PLEASE!!" She was screaming at them and crying. Sam had hold of her feet and Dean went to find something to calm her down. He came back in with needle in hand. Akina saw that and started fighting more. "Get off me!! You're not sticking me with anything!!" Right then and there I saw something that I hoped wouldn't happen.

"Dean stop! Get away from her!!" He stopped and I looked over at Sam and John. "You both too. Get off of her!!" Dean glanced at me and then looked at Akina. That's when he saw that her demon half was coming out to play.

"Dad, Sammy. MOVE NOW!!" John jumped up just as her fist came flying past his face. He reached out to try and get Sam, but she was faster. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. John and Dean were going to go after her, but one look at Akina and the two men stopped.

"STOP NOW!"I noticed that her voice changed as well. It was more demonic that it has ever been before. "All you had to do was let me leave, but would you do that? No. Now we're both leaving and if you try to stop me this time, I will rip him apart." She hissed at us. Dean and John backed up till they were right in front of me. "Get the hell away from the door." We all moved to the other side of the room. I managed to catch a glimps of Sam as the two left and I have to say, I have never seen him so afraid. None of us moved till we heard the civic drive away.

"Damn it!" Dean and John yelled as we took off down the stairs. "What the hell just happened?"

"Your pissed off demon girlfriend has Sam and we have nothing." John said looking at Dean. I was just staring at the floor. John came over and looked at me. "This isn't your fault. We'll get them both back."

"What is she kills him? You saw her. Not only doesn't she remember anything, but now her demon half is free. What the hell are we going to do to fix it?"

"Look into the shadows." All three of us turned to see that Bobby was back. "I found out what she ment. When she said that not all things that hide in the shadows are to be feared. What we need hides in the shadows that the full moon creates."

"Moonlight shadows." Dean whispered to himself. John just nodded.

"We still have to wait till sundown. Hopefully she won't do anything to Sam." I said as we waited. We still had a few more hours and who knows where Akina and Sam are or what she's doing. "This day REALLY blows!"

General POV with Sam and Akina

Sam kept glancing over at Akina the entire time he drove. Sure, she was scaring the shit out of him right now, but he knew that she was still in there somewhere.

"Stop looking at me." She said without looking at him. Sam once again focused on the road.

"Where are we going?" She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"I'll let you know when we get there." He nodded and watched the road again. "You know this is all your fault. All I wanted to do was leave, but none of you would let me."

"It was for your own good." He heard her scoff at him. "All we were trying to do was keep you safe. We never ment for this to happen the way it did."

"Pull over." He looked over at her again. "Pull over or I throw you out now." Didn't have to ask him again. He pulled over and turned the car off. "Get out." He did as he was told again and she followed his lead. They have been driving for a while now and the sun started to go down. She kept telling him to take back roads so that they wouldn't be followed. Sam pulled over next to a heavely wooded area. "Let's go." She pushed him into the woods.

"What are you planning on doing?" He never got an answer. She just pushed him again and the two walked deeper into the woods. 'This isn't good. I have to figure a way out of this, but how the hell can I fight her when she's like this?' Sam thought as the two walked.

"Stop." He did. His back was to her so he never saw her foot heading to his knee. Pain shot though his left leg as he fell to the ground. "Should have let me leave! No one to help you now!!" That was it. Time for Sam to fight back. She went to kick him again, but he grabbed her foot and threw her back. She stumbled and he pulled himself to his feet. "That was dumb."

"You have to listen to me Akina. You don't want to do this. I can help you." She just smiled and dove at him. He managed to dodge that attack, but she was just to fast. She tackled him from behind and straddled him. "Please just listen to me! Give me that much." She punched him once hard in the face, breaking his nose. "Son of a..."

"You have thirty seconds." And he was going to use those full thirty seconds to try and get through to her.

General with Jada and the boys

The four have been waiting for a few hours now. Jada tried calling her friend but got no answer. All of them hoped that Sam was still alive and that both him and Akina were safe. They all knew that none of this was Akina's fault. She was almost like a cornered animal and she faught back.

"Maybe if we just let her leave. This wouldn't be happening like this." Jada said as they watched the sun set. Dean was standing next to her and heard what she said.

"If we let her just walk out, what do you think would have happened? None of us knew it was going to turn out like this. We're going to get them both back. Alive and memories intact." Jada and John both agreed with what Dean had said. Bobby was too busy trying to call what hides in the shadows. After a little latin chanting, the four saw a form emerge from the darkness. "What the hell is that?"

"You called." The four were amazed. Ok, three. Jada already knew all this. She never seen what this thing was, but she knew all about it. After Dean gave her back the binder, she passed it onto Bobby and asked him to figure it out. For this to work, she wasn't allowed to tell them how to call this thing. That and only a male can summon her. She's the goddess of the moon, Artemis. "Well?"

"I..um..." She smiled as Bobby tried to speak to her. Who can blame him for studdering? She was a goddess after all and she looked the part. Beautiful in every way, shape, and form.

"We need your help." Dean jumped in. Sure he was drooling over her, but his little brother and girlfriend were missing. The last thing he wanted to do was to waste time drooling. She looked over at him and smiled.

"What is it that you need from me?"

"My girlfriend was poisoned and the crap that save her made her lose her memory. She told us that not everything that hides in the shadows is something to fear. She told us to look to the moonlight shadows. I know that you can help her somehow and we don't have a lot of time here. She has my brother and I'm not sure if she's going to be kind to him right now."

"Her name?"

"Akina." Artemis looked at Dean.

"The half demon. I have heard of her. And your brother?" Dean glanced at me and then at his father. "Are you not the one that said not alot of time?"

"Sorry. Sam." She gasped at the mention of his name. "You alright?"

"The lights." Dean nodded and Artemis smiled. "I can help you then." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She was saying something that we didn't understand. That happens alot, have you noticed? Finally she said something that we understood. "The Moon is the celestial Mother. I am daughter of the Moon. My blood is Amazon. My life is Amazon. Servant to my Nation and to my Sisters. I am daughter of the Moon. Give her back what she has lost and protect the lights." Then there was a blinding light and she was gone. Jada looked at the three men and then where Artemis was just standing.

"You think it worked?"

"Only one way to find out." And Dean pulled out his phone, dialed Sam's number, and waited.

Akina and Sam General POV

"Is that all you have to say?" Akina asked. She was still on top of Sam as he tried to reason with her.

"You really don't have to do this. I know you don't want to." She smiled and hit him again. First a few times in the face and then she focused on his ribs. "Please! Stop!!" Demon half plus more power equals more pain for poor Sam.

"Shut the hell.." Before she could finish, she was surrounded by shadows. "What the hell is going on?"

"Time for you to remember." She turned and a hand was placed on her head. She never saw the owner of this hand, but after a few minutes of extream pain, she remembered everything. "Good luck." And the shadows faded. Akina was sitting on the ground, completly lost as to what was going on.

"Uh..." She turned and saw Sam laying on the ground, trying to stand up. "Sam? What the hell is going on and what happened to you?" He held his nose and smiled at her. "What's going on!!??"

"What's the last thing you remember?" She thought about it as he sat next to her. "Well?"

"Fighting my father. Then he stabbed me and that's it. Nothing after that." She turned and looked him in the eyes. "Why? What happened?" He shook his head as his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Sammy. Oh god! Are you alright? Is everything alright? Hows Akina? You hurt?"

"Shut up Dean. I'm fine, sorta.Akina's fine too. Just a little confused." He looked over at her and she even looked lost. "What did you do?"

"Called some moon goddess or something. Where are you?" Sam looked around. "Sam?"

"Woods. Look, we'll find our way back. I think my nose is broken though."

"She hit you that hard?" Sam shook his head when he heard his brother laugh at him. "Can I talk to her?" Sam nodded and passed Akina the phone. "Kina?"

"What's up noodle butt?" Dean just started laughing so hard that he started caughing. "You alright Sven?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Eh. What happened? Sammy doesn't wanna tell me."

"You kidnapped him and from what he said, you broke his nose." Akina looked over to where Sam was standing. "Are you alright?"

"Never better. I'm gonna get going. Talk to you when we get back alright?" She hung up and stood next to Sam. "I did that to you?"

"Uh, yeah." He said with a shy smile.

"How the hell did I beat you up? I mean come on. You're like what, ten feet taller than me." Sam just smiled as the two made their way out of the woods. Thank god they only walked straight so it wasn't hard to find the way out. "Can I drive?" He nodded and the two made the long drive back to Bobby's, listening to Jessica Simpson the whole way.

**A/N Ok. I promise that I'm going to have them focused on killing the demon now. I keep getting ideas of things that I want to happen and it ends up like this. You know, with Akina loosing her memory and a moon goddess helping out. Tell me what you think though. If you want me to have them focus on the demon or do some of the other idea's I have. Up to you who read this. Thanks and please review. **


	67. On The Road Again

**Chapter 66 On The Road Again**

"Can you get me the remote?" Sam asked. Akina glanced over at him and nodded. She handed it to him and grumbled her way into the kitchen. "Thank you."

"Bite me!" He laughed at her as she left. She sat at the table with Bobby and John. The two older men were searching for something to hunt, but the evil demon's weren't making that easy. "I sware, you kidnap someone and break their nose and they'll never let you forget it."

"Still his servant?" John asked as he laughed. She nodded and put her head down. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Not yet, but the minute he wants me to wipe his ass, I'm going to kill him." Bobby and John just laughed at her as Jada came in. "What's up homeslice!?"

"Nothing. You seem better." Akina nodded and passed Jada the box to Cheerios. "How's Sam doin?" Akina glared at her friend and went outside. Jada looked over at a laughing Bobby and John. "Still his servent?" Both nodded and Jada joined in the laughing.

Dean's POV

I was the last one up the day after Akina got her memory back. She kept telling Sam how sorry she was about what happened and asked what she could do to make it up to him. She said that she would even be his servant for a day and boy, did he jump on that one. She's been regreting that ever sense. I went downstairs and saw him sitting on the couch.

"What? Your butler's not here?" He smiled and shook his head. I just let out a quiet laugh and went into the kitchen. Sam was watching one of his crappy higher learning shows and I wanted no part of that one. "Morning."

"Sleep long enough?" I nodded and looked around the room. "She's outside. Trying to hide from Sam I think."I looked outside and sure enough there she was, practicing with her elbow blade things. After grabbing a cup of coffee, I went out to talk to her.

"You alright?" She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Jumpy?"

"Not exactly and I'm fine." I gave her a once over. "You enjoying the view?"

"You know it." I smiled and walked up to her. "The rodent's dead."

"What!?" She screamed at me. "You killed him didn't you!?"

"No. I checked on that thing last night and it was dead." She started crying right then and there. "I'm sorry Kina. I know that I hated it, but I sware that I didn't have anything to do with it's death." She looked up at me and just looked crushed. I mean come on. It's only a rat, but with the way she looked, you would sware that it was Jada or something that died. "You alright?"

"Dandy." I knew she was lying and now I felt bad. Could I be more of an ass telling her it was dead like that. I was about to ask if she wanted another one, but Sam cut me off. Thank you Sammy! "Damn it! Next time I think it'll be a good idea to be his servant for the day, kill me."

"Will do." I gave her a thumbs up and we both went inside. Sam and Jada were both sitting at the table. "Where's Bobby and dad?" Sam glanced over at me and then smiled at Akina. I heard her curse at him and I laughed.

"Bobby went to grab something for his truck and dad left for a hunt." Sam answered before looking at Akina again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Break your nose again?" She said with the sweetest smile that it creeped me out. She rolled her eyes. "Oh what?"

"Go and pack my stuff. Dad's sending us on a hunt." She grumbled all the way to the stairs. I looked over at Jada and we both looked at Sam. "What?"

"I think that you might be taking this a little to far, don't you?" Jada asked. I just got up and followed Akina up stairs. Sam smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Don't worry. That's the last thing I'm going to ask her to do. I think that I might be getting on her nerves."

"Ya think." Sam laughed and pulled out a piece of paper. "What's that?"

"What dad's sending us to hunt. Something about reanimated bodies. Doesn't really say much though." He passed the paper to Jada. She read it and got up to go pack, with Sam following soon after. Well, he didn't have to pack, but he was going to put what they already had packed into the car.

"You ok?" I asked as I watched Akina crumple up Sam's shit and push them into his bag. _ 'I think she might be a little upset.'_

"A little? I'm not a little upset. My pet just died and I have to pack Francis' smelly clothes. Not fun in the land of Akina!" I smiled and walked over to her. "I bet you're happy though."

"About what? You're not my servant." She smiled at me. "I know what you ment and if you want, you can get another one."

"Naw. I know how much you hate them. I just got a little attached to Fuzzy." She said as she zipped Sam's bag. "Well, let's go see what's going to try and kill us this week." We started walking downstairs, but she stopped and I ran right into her. I know that she enjoys doing that to me. "You alright there meaty?"

"Great. Why'd you stop?" She turned and helped me up.

"You did bury him, right? And not feed him to Sam? As much as I want to right now." She whispered that tiny last part.

"I heard that you know and I didn't feed him to Sam. I buried him in the backyard." She smiled again and skipped down the hall. I shook my head and followed her. I watched as she threw Sam's bag at him the second she saw him.

"There ya go Stinky! All packed and ready to go." Sam eyed the bag and then her. "What? Don't you trust me Sammy?"

"Not as far as I can throw you." She just shrugged as I came up behind her. "You wanna know what we're going after now or when we get on the road?" Akina looked over at Jada and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's get going shall we." Sam and I watched the two girls leave and Sam looked at little scared. "You two coming or are we going to have to do this alone?" She yelled as the two stood by the civic.

"You good there Sammy?" He glanced up at me and then at his bag. "You think she did something to your stuff, don't you?" He nodded and I started laughing. "Don't be so paranoid. Let's just go. You can explain the whole thing on the road." Sam picked up his bag and tossed it into the civic trunk. I watched as Akina smiled at him and then got into the impala. Jada was already in the drivers seat of the civic. I shook my head and got in.

"What did you do to his bag?" I asked. Akina just glanced at me real quick and then looked out the window. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Yeah. Like I was going to believe that one. "You don't believe me do you?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "Why not? Am I not trustworthy?"

"No. I know you did something and I just want to know what. I promise I won't say anything."

"So you really think I did something?" I nodded. "Just because you're right means nothing." She said as she grinned at me. "You really wanna know?" I nodded more. "Besides clowns, what is Sam afraid of?" I thought about that for a while.

"Well. Other than clowns. I would have to say..." I stopped and glanced at her. She nodded and I lost it. "I can't believe you."

"What? Not my fault. He was asking for it with all those stupid crap he made me do. This is just a little payback." Oh I couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction when he opened his bags. Now we all know he has a tiny fear of clowns, but I bet no one knew of his fear of beatles. Yes. My baby brother is more afraid of beetles than anything else. "Wanna know something else?"

"What?" I say the devil grin spread across her face and I knew that poor Sammy was in trouble. "I'm so glad I'm not Sam right now." She nodded and called Jada. I just started drumming along to the beat in my head and watched the road. "Hey!"

"Hang on, what?" She looked over at me. "Well?"

"You never told me what else you did." She held up her finger to tell me to hold on a sec. "Damn it."

"Jada, tell Sammy to pull over. Dean thinks his phone is in his bag." I gave her a sideways glance and pulled over. We were only on the road for about a half hour or so and I had my phone on me. She hung up and put her hand in my pockets. "I need this and I think that you might be loosing weight. No more hot sex for you."

"Wha?" I asked kinda shocked. "You're kidding right?" She gave me that Akina smiled and shoved my phone under her seat. "Kina? Please tell me that you're joking." Not a word from her. She just got out and walked over to the civic. I got out and followed. Sam and Jada were leaning on the hood and stood up when they saw us.

"How did you manage to leave your phone in my bag?" Sam asked as he went over to the trunk.

"That's what you get for making me pack your shit when I already have to pack his. You think he knows how to fold his underwear, nope." I smacked her on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" _ 'And please just go along with it and I sware I'll make it worth your while.'_ Say hello to the new grin on my face!!!

"Can we just get the phone and get back on the road already?" Sam nodded and I glanced at Jada. She was holding back her laughter better than I thought. I knew that Akina let her in on what she did to Sam's bag. The three of us watched as Sam opened his bag and start digging around.

"What the?" He pulled something out and screamed more like a girl than...wait no. I didn't sound like a girl, but he sure as shit did. "Are you kidding me!?"Sam dumped his bag out and out came all the beetles that Akina put in it. That was followed by the most rancid smell ever. "What the hell? Beatles and stink bugs?" He glared over at Akina who, along with Jada and me, was laughing her ass off. "I knew you did something! I just knew it!!"

"Oh come on Sam. It's not that bad. So your clothes are going to smell for a little while. No harm done." I said trying not to laugh in his face. The girls, not even trying. "Pick up your buggy pants and lets get going."

"I found your phone!" Sam and I looked over at Akina. She was waving my phone in the air and smiling. "Guess I must have placed it under the seat instead. My bad." There's that Akina smile I know and love and Sam knows and hates at this moment. "You look a little mad Sam. Jada pissing you off again? She has been known to get on people's nerves."

"Hey!" Jada yelled at her. I just sat back and laughed. More at Sam than anything. Akina glanced over at her friend and smiled.

"Right. I'm the one that does that, but Sven still loves me!" She smiled and got into the car. I just shrugged and followed.

"You know that you're supposed to be on my side." Sam said as he killed the last of the bugs. I looked back at him and laughed some more.

"But she was right. Now let's get going. Call us and tell us what's up when you find out more info."

"Why do I have to look up info?"

"Because you're the side kick geek boy. Now get going." I got into the car and glanced at Akina. "You are something you know that?"

"Sure do Betty Boop. Now go Speed Racer, go!!!"

**A/N Short, I know. Just wanted to get them on the road again. Yes, poor Fuzzy met his end. Maybe I'll give her another pet, who knows. Thanks to all that reviewed and please do it more. Makes me happy!!!!!!!!!!! A actual hunt is coming up next. You know, with evil things and crap. I'll even let you in on what it is. Has something to do with zombies!! YES!! I just love zombies!!!! Till we meet again and that'll most likely be tomorrow. Good night:-)**


	68. Truth Or Dare Before Blair

**WARNING!! Some Sam and Dean kissing in this. Nothing big. Just a little peck!! Just letting ya know! Please read anyways! Thanks. **

**Chapter 67 Truth Or Dare Before Blair**

General POV

"Truth or Dare?" Jada asked looking over at Sam. The girls managed to convince the brothers to play the little game. Ok, Akina pretty much had to bribe Dean, but he was playing and that's all that mattered. The four were already in Canute, Oklahoma. The place that John was sending them to hunt the zombies or whatever was a town away. It was late and they decided to pull over and get rooms for the night. Tomorrow they'll make their was to Blair. "You have to answer the question Sam."

"I'm thinking." Akina laughed so hard that soda came out of her nose and she got a little on Dean's jacket. "What was that about?"

"Thought about what Dean would look like in a tutu. Funny shit man!" She looked over at Dean. "What?"

"And you're washing my jacket." Dean added looking at his soda and booger covered coat. Akina just gave her innocent girly smile and shook her head. "And I would look hot in it. I look hot in anything." He turned back to Sam. "You know that Jada's right. Have to answer." Sam shook his head and chose truth.

"Baby!" Akina yelled at him. He just stuck his tongue out at her and looked back to Jada.

"At what age did you lose your virginity?" Sam's eyes went wide. Dean and Akina just chuckled and Jada waited for the answer. "Well and you have to be honest."

"Damn it. Nineteen." He said in a low voice. Jada leaned closer to hear him better.

"I'm sorry. Didn't catch that." Sam lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "You said what?" Dean and Akina were also looking at him closely. He took a deep breath before answering the question again.

"Nineteen and don't laugh at me." Jada looked over at Akina, who looked over at Dean, who looked over at Jada, and all three of them looked over at Sam before laughing. "Hey! I said don't laugh!!"

"Sorry Francis. I just thought sinse you're kinda hot you would have lost it sooner." Akina said with a smile. She heard Dean mumble something. "What Sven? How old were you? Three?"

"Funny and no." He turned to look at his very red brother. "Your turn." Sam looked at the three and his sight landed on Akina.

"You. Truth or dare?" She cocked her head to one side and grinned at him.

"Dare and you better make it good." Dean and Jada both glanced at Sam. You would think that after everything that she put him through, he'd come up with something good for her. "Any time man."

"Why did you have to pick dare? I'm no good at thinking of dares." Sam said. That just made her laugh.

"Fine then. I'll change it to truth if that makes you feel better." Sam nodded. "So what do you wanna know about me?" He smiled at her and she knew what he was going to ask. "You wanna know when I lost mine?" Sam nodded and she just shrugged. "Well, that all depends."

"Depends on what?" Akina looked over at Jada. She knew what Akina was talking about, Dean knew too. She never explained her whole being taken advantage of at the age of twelve thing to Sam. "You going to answer or no?"

"Err! Fifteen. Late night party, hot guy, hot tub, hardcore drugs. You know how it is." She said as she made her way to the bathroom. Sam turned his sights on Jada.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't there." Sam raised his left brow. "Fine. I was there, but not in the hot tub. I was in..." She looked over at him. "A different location." She smiled. "AKINA!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!! YOUR TURN!!"

"You forgot to mention how fine my ass is sex kitten." She said with a smile. "And can't a girl pee in peace? Damn!" She sat back down on the bed and looked at Dean. "Your turn sex slave. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." That just made her and Jada's night.

"Dean!" Sam yelled hitting his arm. Dean held his arm and looked at his younger brother. "Why did you pick that?"

"What? Why not?" Sam just couldn't believe that he was that dumb. "What?"

"You just took a dare from her." Sam said pointing to a very happy Akina. "You have any idea what she might be planning?" Dean glanced over at her and then back to Sam.

"Damn it!" Sam nodded. "Well?"

"I dare you to kiss Sam." Both boys looked at her and Jada. Both looked like kids at Christmas.

"No." He answered sternly. Akina's smile left her face real quick.

"You picked dare and now you have to do it!" She told him as she stood up. Dean stood up right in front of her.

"I'm not making out with my brother!"

"I never said that you had to make out with him, all I said was that you had to kiss him."

"I'm not kissing Sam!"

"Pansy!!" She said as she placed her hand on her hip. Jada and Sam were watching the two go at it and were finding it really funny.

"You did not just..."

"Chicken shit!" She said cutting him off. Dean was staring at her. "You're a chicken shit! You're the one that chose dare now you have to do it!" She stated stepping to him.

"I am not kissing Sam and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind!" He said stepping up to her as well.

"I'll kiss Jada." Sam looked over at Jada and saw the shocked look on her face. He thought that Dean was just as shocked. Akina on the other hand, looked as calm as can be. "Well?"

"Come here Sam." He said going over to where his brother was sitting. Sam quickly stood up and backed away.

"What the hell man!? I'm not letting you kiss me!" Jada stood and walked over to where Akina was standing. "Get away from me Dean. I'm not kissing you." Sam was against the wall with Dean closing in on him. "Jada! A little help here!" Jada shook her head and watched the two boys. Sure she wasn't looking forward to kissing Akina, but she wanted to see Dean and Sam kiss.

"Come on Sam. It's not like I'm going to ram my tongue down your throat. All it's going to be is a tiny peck and then we get to see them kiss. It won't be that bad." Sam looked at his brother with fear. Yes. Sam was now afraid. The two heard Akina laughing at them. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean.

"Fine. If it makes you happy. It better only be a tiny peck and no one mentions this after this." Both girls nodded. Dean backed away and Sam took a step. "Oh Jesus."

"Has to be at least five seconds of lip contact." The two brothers looked at the girls. "What? I don't just want a tiny split second thing. I want it to be worth it. Do that and I'll give sex kitten some tongue!" Jada raised a brow and Akina nodded. Dean and Sam looked at each other and kissed each other for five seconds, exact. The two were spitting and rinsing their mouths out when they were done and the girls could die happy. "Nice!!" Jada nodded in agreement.

"Your turn." Dean said as he wiped his lips for the millionth time in ten seconds.

"Later." Akina said with a shrug. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "What? I said that we would do it. Never said when." Her and Jada both had smiles plastered on their faces. "Sorry sex slave, but if you want, you can have some of my sugar to wipe the Sam taste off your lips." Without asking him again, Dean went over and pulled her into a kiss. Sam did the same to Jada. "Oh baby!! I should have you two kiss more often if I get kissed like that after!!"

"No! No more kissing Sam and that was a dirty thing you did." She smiled at him innocently. "No. No smiles. That wasn't nice."

"You'll get over it when you see the new lingerie I bought before we left." Dean's eyes went wide. "Yup. Now I think that's enough of this game for now. What do you say we get some sleep and go to Blair early to get this thing done?" No time for Sam and Jada to say anything. Dean grabbed Akina's hand and ran out of the room. Jada and Sam laughed and Sam went to continue to rise his mouth. After a very long night, the four were on the road and on their way to Blair.

Jada and Sam's car

"I'm bored." Jada complained for the tenth time since they left the motel. Sam and Dean were still a little pissed at what Akina did, but figured they'd get back at her later. "Sammy."

"Yea?"

"Can I see your phone? Akina threw mine out the window when she heard my new ringer." Sam glanced over at her before handing her his phone. "Tanks!" He smiled and started humming along to the radio. One good thing about not driving with Dean, no mullet rock!

"So who are you calling?"

"Akina." She dialed her number and waited. "If she decides to answer some time today."

"WHAT UP NOODLE BUTT!!?" Jada dropped the phone on the floor, that's how loud Akina screamed. "Hey baby! You called me so what's up?"

"Do you need to scream into the phone every time you answer?" Moment of silence. "I'm taking that as a yes. Look, I have some information of this whole zombie type thing."

"Throw it at me big girl!" Jada shook her head and grabbed Sam's computer. "Jada?"

"Yeah?"

"Dean asked if he could see you naked. I told him that it was fine as long as I get to see Sam. You agree?" Jada glanced over at Sam. "Do you?"

"I can picture what Dean looks like right now. Kinda funny and I think I'll pass for now."

"You were just picturing him noody! Not that I mind. Boys hot!! Naughty girl though, doing it with Sam so close." Jada started laughing when she head Dean yell at her. "That was not funny sexy. So what'd ya find?" She shook her head and looked at Sam again. Why? Because she wanted to I guess. Who really knows besides her. "Sometime today Nancy!"

"Nancy?" Sam looked over at her this time. "Don't ask Sam. It turns out that there was a man that used to live in Blair that used to do human experiments. Trying to bring the dead back to life kinda thing."

"Why would he wanna do that?"

"It said that he lost his wife and son during childbirth and couldn't bare to live without them. He started trying to find a way to bring them back. His name was Brian Mindas. Real smart guy. He started out doing his little tests on animals." Jada was reading different things that she found at the motel. "For as smart as this man was, he was real sick in the head."

"Did he ever get it right? You know, bring them back?" Jada looked up to see if that ever happened. "My nipples are hard right now."

"What!? Come on girl. Did I really need to know that?"

"No. Now did he ever do it or no?" Jada shook her head before answering.

"It doesn't say. He did manage to revive some animals, but there no record that it ever worked on people." Sam was also listening to what Jada was saying. He knew that he was going to have to explain it to Dean as well. No way Akina was going to pass all this info along. No way she was going to remember it all.

"Tell Sam I heard that and what happened to this Brian guy?"

"She heard you Sam." He glanced over at her and swallowed hard. "He's scared now. It says that he just vanished one day. I guess that the people of the town got fed up with him and tried to kill him. He just took off and was never heard from again."

Jada closed the laptop and leaned back in the seat. Still about two hours till they get there. "So you think that this Brian guy might be back and found out how to re-animate bodies?"

"Who knows. We'll figure it out when we get there. Do me a favor and put Sam on for a sec." Jada passed him the phone with a giant smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"What up Jack!?" Sam rolled his eyes and saw that Jada was attempting to sleep. "Sammy, stop staring at her boobies and listen to me. You can go back to fantasizing about her naked in a minute."

"Ok. What's up?"

"You don't have to worry about telling Dean that you wanna see my rack. I already told him. You're welcome!!" Sam just held the phone next to his ear. "You still there Amber?"

"Amber? And why did you tell him that and why do you keep calling me different names?"

"Kidding Sam and because I love you." She said as she started laughing. Sam smiled as well.

"Good. Just because it's true doesn't mean that he has to know." Jada turned to him and the two smiled at each other. They do that alot.

"I know Sammy. I know. See ya when I see ya. Later vader!!" Sam hung up and glanced at Jada.

"She's so far out there that I think she's in space."

"I think she's farther than that. How much longer?" Sam shook his head and looked at his watch.

"About fourty five minutes. Give or take." She nodded and turned to look ahead of her. She was the first one to see the man standing in the road.

"SAM!!" Sam turned and swerved out of the way. That caused them to drive into a ditch. Sam slammed his face off the steering wheel as the car connected with the dirt hill. Jada rammed her head into the window, smashing it. Both were still unconscious when Dean and Akina made it to them. Dean ran right to Sam's side as Akina went to Jada's.

"Sammy. Look at me Sam." He begged as he lightly slapped his face. Akina was pretty much doing the same to Jada. neither of them were responding and the wounds on their heads were starting to worry them. "Damn it Sam. Just open your eyes!"

"Dean! Behind you!!" He let go of Sam and turned to come face to face with the REALLY pissed off spirit of Brian. "Get down!!" Dean dropped as Akina shot the thing with rock salt. "You alright?" She watched as Dean stood up. He nodded and looked around for the spirit. "Think we should take them to the hospital?"

"We should take them into town. We can leave the civic here. Just check her to make sure it's nothing serious from what you can tell." Akina nodded and the two moved Sam and Jada to the impala. Dean took off and they made it to town in half hour. Sam and Jada were starting to come around before they even found a motel.

"You alright?" Akina asked the second she heard the two moving in the back. Jada rubbed her head.

"I think so. Where's the car?" Akina smiled at her and then at Dean. "You left it?"

"Had to hot pants. Kinda worried about you and stinky at the time. Not to mention Brian came to play." Jada nodded and glanced at Sam. He was just looking at her. Akina noticed that he was awake as well. "How you doin Francis?"

"Head ache. We there yet?" Dean nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel. "You have any aspirin?" Jada nodded and started digging through Akina's bag.

"HEY! I might have private shit in there!"

"Nothing you have is private." Jada said as she handed Sam two pills and some water. "You going to check us in?"

"Why not." Akina got out and went to get the rooms. She came back and the four unpacked and grabbed something to eat before asking around town about the whole re-animated people thing. "So where do we start?"

"How about talking to me first." The four turned to the man standing in the doorway. "Nice to see you could make it."

**A/N I know. Kinda crappy title and a crappy chapter, but bare with me. The whole zombie thing will get better. I'm just tired now and I wanted to finish this chapter. Sorry if anyone finds the two boy kissing offensive or gross or anything. I didn't draw it out. Just thought it would be funny for them to kiss. Nothing big and this is the only time I'm going to do it. Please review and thanks to all who have so far and to all who have read. Getting close to chapter 100!! Slowly, but it's getting there. Night:-D **


	69. Infected

**Chapter 68 Infected**

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as John came into the room and closed the door. "I thought that you wanted us to do this." John smiled and went over to Sam's computer. "Uh, dad."

"Sorry. This is bigger than I thought when I sent you here. Brian's spirit is pissed and therefor causing the plague thing that's spreading." Akina and Jada exchanged looks and John noticed. "What?"

"Plague thing?" Akina asked with a raised brow. "I thought that we were dealing with some guy that wanted to bring his wife back, not a plague thing." The other three turned to John as well and waited for him to say something. "Yo! Johnny yum yum. Wanna fill us in on this whole plague thing that we seem to be walking right into?"

"Sorry. As it turns out, what Brian was working on before he died was a kind of liquid that regenerates dead human cells. From the info that I got from a few sources of mine, even in death the human body remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow. New cells are produced and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissapate." John explained. Sam and Jada got what he was saying right away. It took a little tweeking to get Dean to understand and Akina was just staring at John. "You understand what I just said?"

"It's not that I don't understand. It's just that I think I heard all that before, but I can't place it." She shook her head and smiled. "Oh well, no biggie. So can you tell us anything else?" John nodded and continued.

"This crap may bring the dead back, but not fully. They have simple motor functions, maybe a little memory. Virtually no intelligence. From what Caleb told me they are driven by the most basic of needs." John looked around the room at his sons and the girls.

"Which would be?"

"The need to feed." All eyes on Akina. "What? I'm right aren't I?" John nodded and Dean stood up.

"How did you know?" She smiled and stood up.

"I knew that what Johnny there was saying sounded familiar and now I know why. Jada should to." Everyone glanced over at Jada and she looked like she had no idea what Akina was talking about. "Damn it! Think about it." She turned and looked at John. "Let me guess what you're going to tell us next. In order to kill the dead people, you need to sever the top of the spinal colum or massive trauma to the brain. Right?"

"Yes, but how?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Dudes spirit is bringing the game to life." She said as she sat down next to Sam.

"OH!!" Jada screamed causing everyone to look at her again. "I get what you mean now. Next you're going to say that the crap is protean, changing from liquid to airborn to blood transmission depending on it's environment. And that it's almost impossible to kill." She finished with a smile. Akina gave her a thumbs up and the Winchester men were lost again. That's happens alot with the girls around. "What I don't get is how? I mean this guy died before the game came out, right?"

"No. The game was already out. He died before the release of the movie." Jada nodded and Sam stood up. "Going somewhere Sam?"

"What the hell are you two talking about and how do you know all this?" Ok. Poor Sam was a little aggravated. "Care to explain?" The girls looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Resident Evil. In the game and then later on the kick ass movie, the cause of a zombie outbreak was a virus called the T Virus. Same thing is happening here. My guess is that Brian made something like the T Virus in hopes of reviving his dead wife and kid. What I don't get is why they made nemsis a somewhat good guy robot in the sequel? Makes no sense at all." Akina said as she scratched her head.

"Can we focus on what's happening now?" John said getting impatient. Akina smiled and nodded. "Now in this game or movie or whatever, how do they kill the virus that is almost impossible to kill?"

"Simple. They had a anti-virus that hopefully Brian made and we need to find. If this thing spreads, we'll all in deep shit." All in agreement there. "So what do you say we go and get rid of all those who are infected now?" The five went into the heart of Blair and saw that no one was out and about. "This can't be good."

"Nope. Where do you think everyone is?" John shook his head and turned to the four youngsters.

"We should split up. Kill anything that's undead and call if you need help. We should try to find that anti-virus just incase." All nods. "Good. We'll all meet back here in an hour. No longer. And if you see the spirit, run. Don't try and fight him yet. We should be together for that." More nods. "Be careful." John started walking down a street and the four watched him until they couldn't see him anymore.

"You think it'll be smart to split up?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Oldest man. So what do you think? We should stay together?" All eyes on old man Dean. He took a deep breath.

"It's a small town so there shouldn't be to many people here. It shouldn't be that bad to split up. Just call like dad said and meet here in an hour." Again, more nodding. "Good. Be careful." The four went their seperate ways, all armed and ready to fight.

Sam's POV

I really didn't agree with dad and Dean's idea to split up, but Dean was right. Not a big town. I took a small side street and started checking different buildings. To tell you the truth, I had no idea what I was looking for. I knew to kill the dead, infected people and find the anit-virus thing, but other than that. I was prepaired for anything that was to come and just kept searching. I saw some movement inside a bowling alley so I went in to check it out. After carefully opening the door, I glanced around and saw that it was empty. Clean, but empty.

"Hello! Anyone in here?" Yes, I yelled that. Mainly because the screwed up girl writing this story made me. I'll kill her later. Right now I was more interested in finding anyone that lived in this town.I caught something out of the corner of my eye and went to go check it out.Walking slowly through the bowling alley, I saw that one of the doors was locked. Yes, I went to open it. I slowly turned the knob and pushed it open to reveal an empty room. "Just like the rest of this town."

"No true." I spun around and came face to face with a scared young girl. "What do you want?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at me very carefully. I think that she was trying to see if she could trust me. "Me and four other people heard about what's going on in this town and came to help."

"Ha. You can't help. No one can." She said with a smile. Ok. Not liking where this is going. "This is our punishment for trying to kill him. He left us this." I tilted my head and looked at her carefully.

"Are you alright? You don't look so.." I didn't even finish and she fell forward. I ran to her side and check to see if she was alright, but found no pulse. "Damn it." I thought now would be a good idea to call and see if anyone else found anything. I pulled out my phone and called Dean.

"Sammy. You alright?"

"I'm fine man. Look, I kinda have a dead girl on my hands." I stood up and walked over to the window. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean a dead girl? Right now I'm on my way back to meet dad and the girls. I spoke with Jada before and she found nothing as well. Where are you?"

"Bowling alley and I think this girl might be infected."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she's coming at me right now and I think she might want to eat me." I was watching as this girl walked slowly to me. She was no older that ten, but damn did she scare me.

"So shoot her! In the head like Akina said!!" I raised my gun and went to pull the trigged, but froze.

"She's a child Dean. I can't do this." She was getting closer to me and I was flat against the wall. Her hands were outstretched and ready to grab me the moment she was close enough. I could hear Dean screaming at me that this was no girl and that I had to kill her, but I couldn't. She took a swing at me and knocked the phone out of my hand, scratching it in the process.

"SAMMY MOVE!!!" I turned and saw Akina aiming for the girl. I dropped to the floor and she pulled the trigger. The child fell to the floor, dead. Akina ran up and sat at my side. "Why didn't you shoot her?"

"She was only a kid. I just.." She looked into my eyes and nodded. I knew that she understood. Her eyes went down to my hand.

"Shit." I looked at her and then at my hand. It wasn't that bad, but the way she was making it out to be, I was going to die any minute. "We have to go and now. More of them are on the way. They're drawn to the gunfire." She stood up and I followed. "We also have to find that anti-virus and soon."

"Why?" I asked as we left the alley and made our way back to where we were to meet. She turned to me, but never answered. I grabbed her shoulder and made her look at me. "Why Akina?"

"You're infected Sam. Something as little as that scratch is enough to spread the virus." I was a little shocked at that one. "We'll find that anti-virus."

"I'm going to be one of them." Kinda more of a statement than a stupid question."Am I going to turn into one of them?" That time it was a question. She nodded sadly.

"If we don't find the anti-virus then yes, you will. There's no need to worry though. We'll find it and you'll be fine." We walked in silence the rest of the way. Akina called Dean to tell them that we were coming. We saw Jada, Dean, and my dad waiting for us.

"Don't tell them yet." She stopped and looked at me. "I just don't want them to know. Do you know how much time I have?"

"I don't know. If he made it as it was in the game, you have about five or six hours." I nodded and we started walking again. What the hell was I going to do now? I didn't want to be one of them and I sure as hell didn't want to die. Not like this and not now. Guess Akina knew what I was thinking. Hee hee. "You're not going to be one of them Sam and you're not going to die. I promise you that." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I believed her, but she couldn't tell the future. All I knew is that we need to find that anti-virus as soon as possible.

**A/N I know that it's REALLY short and I'm sorry. Had a long day and I have some shit to do. Hope you like it though and I hope you review!! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM RESIDENT EVIL, MOVIE OR THE GAME. I do own Brian. He happens to be my 13 year old brother that wanted to be in the story so I wrote him in...as a bad guy!!! HA!! Thanks for reading!! **


	70. Time And Sickness

**Chapter 69 Time And Sickness**

After meeting back up with the others, Sam and Akina still kept their mouths shut about Sams little problem. Akina knew that the other had to know just in case they couldn't find or there wasn't an anti-virus.The five made their way to a house in the middle of town. Akina kept a close eye on Sam, watching him in case this virus spread faster than the one in the game.

"Ok." Everyone turned to John, who was looking out the window. "So no one found any anti-virus and no one made contact with Brian."

"Shame that now we know this plague thing is real. From what Sam said, the dead are coming back." Jada said as she sat next to Sam. She smiled over at him and he smiled back. "You alright there Sam? You look a little pale?"

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked, nothing more." He gave her another reassuring smile and turned to Akina. "So do you think that if we salt and burn Brian's bones, it might get rid of this virus too?" She saw the concern on his face and knew that he was afraid. Guess Dean picked up on that too because he was also looking at him.

"I'm not sure. It might, but I think it'll be a good idea to look for a anti-virus just in case." She said with a smile, trying to make him feel better. "You think that we should finish checking the town now?" She asked turning to John, He turned around and nodded.

"I think that's a good idea, but we should go in pairs this time." Jada gave him a weird look and Akina started laughing. "Jesus, what now?"

"There's five of us Johnny yum yum. Can't go in pairs." Akina explained. Sam and Dean both shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "You're going off by yourself, aren't you?" John nodded and went to the door. "You sure that's safe?"

"No, but what other choice do we have? Just stay together and call if anything happens." And John left, leaving the other four to go off on their own. Akina turned to Dean and smiled.

"I'm going with Stinky there. You can take Jada and her smelly ass. That ass equals death for anything, zombies included!" She said with a huge grin. Dean just looked from her to Jada. "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you wanna go with Sam." Dean asked as he got the weapons. Sam glanced over at Akina as he got his ready.

"I wanna do him while the dead people watch." She shrugged. Dean looked up at her and shook his head. "I have my reasons sexpot. Just go with Jada and be careful alright." Dean nodded as her and Sam headed for the door. _'I'm going to tell you something, but don't say a word alright?'_

_'Alright. What is it?'_ Akina looked back and met his eyes. _'You gonna tell me?' _ She was about to, but Sam called for her first.

"We should go now." He was looking around and Akina nodded.

_'Dean, Sam's infected. If we don't find the anti-virus, he's going to be one of them. Don't say a word. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I think that you should know in case something happens. Tell Jada and Johnny later. Be careful.' _ Akina thought as fast as she could. She and Sam left before Dean could say anything to her. Dean glanced over at Jada.

**Dean and Jada General POV**

"What is it?" She asked walking over to where Dean was standing. "You look a little out of it. You ok?"

"Fine. Akina said that Sam's infected." Jada's jaw dropped. "My thoughts exactly. She said that he doesn't want any of us knowing, but she told me just in case..."

"No. Don't say in case something bad happens or there is no anti-virus. Sam or any of us are going to turn into one of them." Dean agreed one hundred percent. "Good. Now let's go get rid of this Brian guy." The two left the house and took a left. John went straight and Sam and Akina went right. They ran down the street and saw a group of people standing in front of the police station. Jada hit Dean on the arm to get his attention. "You think they're them or dead or... Damn it! What the hell am I trying to say?"

"You think they might be infected?" She nodded and he smiled. "Don't know, but there is one way to find out." He gave that Dean grin and the two got a little closer to the group. There was about ten or twelve people standing there. Either way they were out numbered.Sure enough that when they got close enough to see their faces, no way these people were alive. One of the turned and saw the two hunters coming at them. The rest of the group turned as well and started making their way to where Dean and Jada stopped.

"I think we might wanna run now." Jada suggested as they opened fire on the group. She looked over at Dean and saw that he was out of ammo. "Our aim is a little off tonight."

"I agree with you on both counts." He grabbed her arm and took off in the opposite direction. "I think we need to find Akina, Sam and my dad." Jada agreed and the two continued to run with the group right on their asses.

**John's POV Other side of town**

"This isn't going to way I wanted it to" I said to myself as I sat in a house. Turns out they're more people in this town than we thought and most are dead and trying to eat us. I ran into a rather large group of them at one apartment building and got my ass out of there. Now I'm stuck in some grandma's house, waiting for them to forget about me and leave. I kept taking looks out the front window, making sure I keep out of sight, to see if they are still around. The group dwindled a bit and I made my way carefully upstairs. Gun pointed forward, I checked room after room and the smell of popuri was starting to make me a little sick. I was about to check the last room, but hearing someone cock a gun made me stop in my tracks.

"Who are you?" Some man asked. I put my hands up and he saw my gun. "Drop that or I'm going to shoot you."

"No need for that. I'm just here to help." I heard him snicker and rolled my eyes. "Not kidding here. I know what's happening here and came to see if I could help."

"Turn around." I turned and saw a man about my age with a loaded shotgun. He gave me a once over and lowered his gun. "You can't help us and you never should have come here." I relaxed a bit and put my gun away. "You here alone?"

"No. My boys and a few friends came to. You alone here?" He shook his head and we went into the bedroom. I saw a small amount of survivors sitting in the room. "You're hiding out here?"

"We didn't know what else to do. This spread so quick that by the time we realized and more importantly believed what was going on, it was to late." I nodded in understanding and pulled out my phone. The man watched me as I sat on the bed and called Dean.

"Dean, where are you?"

"Uh.." Moment of silence. "Inside a bar near the middle of town. Why? Where are you?" I looked around the room.

"A house full of people. You and Jada alright?"

"We're fine. Kinda made some undead friends, but we managed to get away. You hear from Sam or Akina?" I rubbed my face and took a deep breath. "Dad, there's something you need to know."

"What?" Oh damn if one of them were hurt or worse. "Dean, what is it?"

"Sam's infected dad. Akina told me right after you left. Said that he doesn't want us knowing so if you talk to him, don't let him know you know, ya know." I heard him laugh and knew he did that on purpose. "Had to. Sorry."

"It's alright." I said as I smiled. "So Sam's infected huh. More reason to find an anti-virus. Wait!" I told Dean to hang on and turned to the small group of people. "Is there an anti-virus?" They looked at one another.

"Somewhere. Not to sure where it is though. You might want to check Brian's old home at the top of Morris ave. That's where he used to do all his little experiments."I nodded and went back to talking to Dean.

"They said that it might be in his old house. Top of Morris ave. Are you anywhere near there?"

"Not that I know of. I think that Sam and Akina went that way. I'll give them a call and call you back." We said our good byes and hung up. I stood and went to the window.

"How many more are with you?" The one man asked. "My names John by the way." I let out a slight laugh and turned to him.

"John is it?" He nodded. "My names John and there's four more. Two are going to look for that anti-virus. Let me ask you something. Why didn't you all just leave before it got this bad and how are you keeping it contained?" John looked at me and then at the other people.

"There's no way out now. That's why I was surprised to see you here. They blocked off the entrance to the city in hopes they would contain this. It worked so the virus can't get out, but we're all stuck here just waiting to die."

"Not going to happen. Once they find that anti-virus, we'll find a way to get out. All of us." I looked at all of them and then back out the window. I was hopeing that they others would be alright and that we would get out safe.

**Sam and Akina General POV**

The two were walking down a pretty dark street. The sun just went down and Sam's time was running out. Akina let Dean in on what happened, but not on how much time he had. Right now he's looking at about three and a half hours. They were walking kinda fast and Akina was pretty much bitching the whole time.

"Hey Sam." He glanced back at her and saw she was smiling. "If you do happen to turn into one of them, don't eat me. I haven't showered in a few days and I might taste a little rank."

"You're something." He said while he laughed. "I'll go after Jada so don't worry." She nodded and the two started walking again. "You have any idea what we're supposed to be looking for anyways?" He stopped and she was standing next to him.

He looked over and she looked up at him.

"You really need to shrink man. I mean damn you and your freakish hight!" He laughed at her and started walking again. "My feet hurt and I think they're dead."

"Your feet?" Sam asked stopping yet again.

"No. Them." She pointed at the four people heading their way. Slow at first, but then they started running. "Shit!" Sam and Akina turned and ran the opposite way just as Akina's phone started to ring. "Damn it! This day sucks monkey balls and donkey dicks!" She yelled as she dug through her pocket to retrieve it. She pulled it out, still running I might add, and answered. "Not a good time sexy pants!!"

"Kina! What's wrong and why is it every time I call you I ask you that?" She rolled her eyes and almost fell on her ass. Sam grabbed her before she hit the ground and they continued to run. "You gonna answer?"

"Almost busted my ass there Dean. Being chased by the undead now. Is this important?"

"Chased? They're running after you?"

"Duh. Not that I'm not enjoying this chat, but why'd you call?" Her and Sam were pretty much out of breath at this point and her having to talk to him wasn't making it any easier. "DEAN!! TODAY MAN!!"

"Sorry. We think we know where the anti-virus it. You need to get to Morris ave. There's a house at the top and that's where this ass Brian used to live and work. Dad found some surviving towns people and they said that's your best bet."

"Got ya man. Have to go now. Call you later!!" She hung up as they hid inside a house. Lucky for them, they had a decent lead and the dead people didn't see where they went. They went to the room in the back of the house and sat down, leaning against the wall. Akina glanced up at Sam and smiled. "That was your pain in the ass brother that calls at the worst time. He said that the anti-virus might be in Brian's old house at the top of Morris ave. Any idea where that is and before you answer that, I know that you don't know so I don't know why I asked, you know?" She raised her brow to herself that time.

"Uh what?" She shook her head and he laughed. "Ok so all we have to do is find.." Before he could finish, he broke into a coughing fit that ended up with him coughing up blood. Akina looked at it and then at Sam's face. "Not alot of time left then?"

"Nope. We need to find this house and soon. You up for it now?" Sam nodded and she helped him stand. Once on his feet, he emptied his stomach all over the floor and on her shoes. "Dude!"

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. They're Jada's anyways." She said with a smile. At this point she was just trying to cheer him up. He looked a little down. Gee, I wonder why? "You sure you're alright to go? We can wait till you feel a little better." He smiled and shook his head. "Alright. Let's go then." The two left the house and Akina did her best to support his weight. Not a easy task I might add. After looking for maybe ten or fifteen minutes, they finally found Morris ave and the house that Brian used to call home. "Sweet house! Might get Sven to move here when this is over."

"I don't know. Think it might need a new coat of fresh paint. I'm thinking egg shell white." She glanced up at him. "What?"

"I was thinking more of honeydew yellow." The two laughed more and went inside. "WOW!! Even better in here." She said as she grabbed her nose. "That smell makes me wish I was locked in a room with you and Jada after you ate burritos." She heard Sam snicker and the two started looking around."Look go up and I take down." He nodded and the two separated. Akina waited till she heard him walking up stairs before pulling out her phone. After two rings..."Dean."

"Yea. You two alright?" I was talking to him the same time I was looking around. I knew that chances were that the anti-virus and anything else that Brian did was most likely in the basement. Always was. "We're all on our way to Brian's house. You get there yet?"

"We're here now and I don't think Sam has alot of time here man. Not lookin so good."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that when I have to support someone, somethings really wrong there."

"I agree with you there."

"Hey!!" Yes. She was a little offended by that, but got over it when she heard him laughing. "That was mean Dean. I rhymed again!!"

"Listen Kina, we'll be there as soon as we can. You two just be careful and watch out for Brian. Chances are his spirit will be there."

"Got ya butter buns!" I hung up and went to the basement. I was about to go down, but pain shot through my head and then nothing but darkness.

**Sam's POV**

"God I feel like shit." I mumbled as I climbed the stairs. I knew there wasn't a whole lot of time left and I didn't need Akina to tell me that. After looking around for a few minutes and finding nothing, I thought to head back down and fine Akina. I went into the kitchen and saw no trace of her. I looked around the room and saw the basement door was open. "No way she'd go down there alone. She's not stupid." I shook my head and went over to the open door. I could hear something moving down there and god did I hope it was her. I slowly made my way down and if I payed more attention, I would of saw the blood at the top of the stairs. As I slowly made my way down, I saw what looked like a man standing over a table. Stupid me had to go and trip over something and that kinda gave away that I was there.

"You're late." I stopped dead and looked at him. 'Was he talking to me?' "Thought you would have gotten here sooner than this."

"You must be Brian then?" He nodded and turned to me. Yike! All together now, "Dude, you fugly." Yes I took that from Dean. So sue me. He smiled at me and moved so I could see the table. "Damn it."

"Leaving your things laying around.Not a smart thing to do with me learking around." I saw that Akina was out cold on the table. She looked fine except for the cut on her forehead. I turned my attention back to Brian. "How you feeling?A little sick huh?"

"I just want the anti-virus and her. Then we'll leave and never come back." He laughed and I started to raise my gun.

"Not a good thing to do my friend." He pointed behind me and I turned to look. I couldn't see anything it was so dark, but I heard something and it sounded big. I heard Akina start to moan and both Brian and I turned to look at her. She shook her head and looked around the room.

"Oh come on! This is such a shit day!" She said as she struggled with the ropes that held her hands down. She glanced over at me and then up at Brian. "Man, you're ass ugly!" He frowned and picked up a needle. "No need to turn to drugs man. Just brush your teeth every now and then."

"Akina!" She turned her head to look at me. "Now is not the time for jokes huh?" She gave me a smile and then a ow! as Brian stuck her with the needle.

"That hurt you prick!" He smiled and walked away from the table. "You care to share what that was? I have my fingers crossed that it was botox."

"You'll be just like them soon enough. Both of you." He disappeared into the darkness and I ran to her side.

"You look like shit Francis." I undid the ropes and helped her to sit up. "Man does my head hurt. You know that for a dead guy, he has a mean punch." She smiled at me and we heard something come up behind us. Both of us turned and saw what was hiding in the darkness. "Um, Sam."

"I see it." We backed away as the thing came towards us. Let me tell you something right now. I don't scare to easily, but this thing was scaring the shit out of me. I could tell it was doing the same to Akina. I felt her shake as we hit the wall. I placed her behind me and the thing came closer. It was about the size of a saber tooth tiger, had the giant teeth and all. It had patches of skin showing and green and yellow puss leaking from different parts of it's body. It's red eyes burned a hole through both of us. It lifted it head and let out one hell of a roar that made both Akina and me cover our ears.

_'Time to run now Sam!' _I looked back at her and we both took off. We attempted to make it to the steps, but this thing took one swipe at us and sent us crashed through a few tables. "Ow." I glanced over at her and saw her rubbing her head. "I think I just lost a few more brain cells with that one." I smiled and saw the thing was moving closer to us. Akina scurried over to where I landed and we looked for the best time to run again. "Sam look." She pointed to a cabinet and we saw little viles of green shit. "You think that's the anti-virus?"

"Might be. I'll get this things attention while you go and get them." She looked me dead in the eyes and shook her head. "What's wrong with that?"

"You can barley stand. I'll get it's attention and you get the green crap." I was about to argue. "Nope Stinky. You get and I go!" She got up and ran so that this thing saw her. "OH BIG BOY!! I THINK YOU DROPPED SOMETHING!" She pointed to a patch of skin that just fell off it's body. "Eww!"

"RUN!" She looked up and saw the thing was closer now. She let out a little yelp and ran away. I saw this as the best time to get to that cabinet. I picked the lock and grabbed as many viles as I could, stuffing them in a bag I found. I heard a scream and turned around to see the thing standing over Akina, paw or claw or whatever it was raised above her head. I looked around and grabbed the first thing I could and threw it at it. It turned to me and roared again before running at me. Akina moved and went to the other side of the room and started throwing shit at the thing as I ran around like a friken chicken without a head. We both managed to make it to the stairs and bolted up them, this thing right on our heels.

"I though Dean, John, and Jada were coming." I looked over at her. "I called Dean alright. He knows you're infected. Now we should run faster." We made it up the stairs and the into the living room. The thing didn't come after us though. Akina sat against the wall and I stood over her. "I take it you're pissed." I nodded.

"You promised that you wouldn't say anything."

"I had to. What would of happened if we never found the anti-virus huh? What if you went after them and they didn't know why? They had the right to know Sam. I'm sorry that I..." A gunshot interupted her. I looked at her and then down and my hand. It was covered in blood. "What the hell?" I fell forward and that was the last thing I remember.

Sam lost consciousness and fell onto Akina. She grabbed him and placed her hand on his new wound before looking up to see what happened. Who she saw shocked her to saw the least. "DEAN!"

"Kina!" He ran over and saw her holding onto Sam. "Sammy?" She looked up at me. "I thought. I didn't know it was him. I just thought that.."

"Help me get him up." Dean reached down and grabbed Sam under the arms, but the floor started shaking and he fell back right into Jada and John. Both took one look at Sam and gasped. "You all alright?" All nodded. "Good because something real big is coming. Jada, take him and move somewhere away from here. Press on that hard to stop the. You know what to do, just go." Jada nodded and had to drag Sam to another room.

"What's coming?" John asked. Dean was still in shock over the fact that he just shot his little brother. John noticed and hit him. "DEAN! We need you here right now. It was an accident." Dean nodded and the two Winchester men looked over at Akina. "So what is it?" No need to answer that one. The thing came bursting through the floor and was now standing right in front of the three with Brian at it's side.

"Holy hell!!" Was both boys reactions, Akina looked up at them and ran to where they were standing. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Please tell me you brought weapons?" John nodded. "Good because we're going to..." She started coughing and fell to her knees. Dean bent down next to her and watched as she coughed up blood. "Not alot of time left. I'll look for his bones, you um...try and kill that thing."

"You're infected too aren't you?" She nodded weakly and he let out a long sigh. "Alright. We'll handle this, you go and find those bones." She nodded again and headed for the basement. "Kina!" She turned and looked at him. "Please tell me that you found the anti-virus."

"Sure did roody poo. Now I have to go. Be careful!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. Dean turned back to the thing and saw the Brian was watching them.

"They'll both become one of them. Nothing you do can stop that." John looked over at Dean and nodded. That's when they opened fire on this thing. Sure it was ugly and huge, but bullets still hurt it. Brian just laughed as the thing lundged at the Winchesters.

**Akina's POV**

"I know I saw them here somewhere." I was looking around the basement, holding onto the wall for support. This virus was moving through my body faster that it did with Sam. "This blows. I love the game and movie, but never wanted to be in it." I wondered around and heard the gunfight up stairs. "Damn OK Corral up there."After looking a little longer, I found them. "HA! Bingo!!" I ran over and grabbed the bones. Why there were just sitting in the same cabinet as the anti-virus, no idea and who cares. I pulled the salt out of the bag I took off Dean and started pouring it on the bones.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turned and saw Brian looking at me. I had the lighter fluid and lighter in my hands. "You know that you shouldn't play with fire."

"I never listen though." I smiled and started pouring the fluid on the bones. I felt something grab me and felt Brian squeezing my wrist. "You know that you're a real dick right?" I lit the lighter and tossed it on the bones. Brian let go and screamed once before going up in smoke."Bye bye big boy! That was a ass ton of B's." I smiled to myself and ran upstairs to see that John and Dean were still fighting the big thing. Dean turned to me. "He's gone, but what do we do about that?"

"I got it!" We all turned to see Jada holding that binder. I smiled and she smiled back. "Never leave home without it!" She said and started reading.

"We might wanna move now." I said as I pulled John and Dean into the other room. We saw Sam laying on the floor and the boys ran to him. I went back and peeked out to see the thing burst into flames.More smiles from me and I went to see how Sam was. "How is he?"

"Bleeding. We need to get him out and soon. Where's the anti-virus?" I handed one to John and handed another to Dean.

"You do it for me. I hate needles." I closed my eyes and he jabbed it into my arm. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

"Sorry. Little shakey right now." I understood what he ment. I mean he did shoot his brother. "Can we leave now?" John and Dean helped Sam as Jada and I grabbed all the bags. We left to find every person that was infected laying on the ground. "Ok?"

"You killed him then?" We all turned to see the rest of town looking at us. "Brian, you got rid of him?"

"Yeah, but what happened here?" Jada asked refering to the dead people on the ground.

"The virus was connected to Brian. When he died, the whole virus must have died with him." The other John explained. We all nodded and headed for the cars. I stopped when the other John grabbed my arm. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it, but we have to go now." He nodded and I ran to catch up. We drove to the nearest hospital and checked Sam in. He lost alot of blood, but the doctor said that he'll make it. I sat down next to Dean and he lifted his head. "You know it wasn't your fault right?"

"I shot my baby brother. How is it not my fault?" I grabbed his hand and held it. He squeezed back. "I'm just glad that he's going to be alright."

"You're going to have a nice long talk with him though. I mean accident or not, you did shoot him." She grinned at me and saw that I was only trying to make him feel better. "Sex kitten's in there now. We'll go see him when she's done." I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. John was stretched out on a few chairs. He passed out after calling Bobby and telling him that everything was fine. Dean yawned and he too, fell asleep.

Jada and Sam

"You ever do that to me again and I'm going to kill you till you die from being killed by me."Sam just stared at her. "You know what I mean. You scared the crap out of me. Not to mention your father, Akina, and Dean. Dean, who by the way feels just shitty about shooting you." Sam smiled and layed back down.

"I have to talk to him about that. How did he not know it was me? Damn, I'm only as tall as a giant!" Jada snickered and reached for something. She undid her necklase and put it around Sam's neck. "What are you doing?"

"I know that you gave it to me, but I want you to wear it." She smiled at him and they kissed, long and passionatly. She layed on him and the two closed their eyes. "Hey Sam."

"Hum." He ran his hand through her hair and wanted nothing more that to sleep.

"I'm pregnant."


	71. Next Attack

**Chapter 70 Next Attack**

"You're what!?" Sam asked sitting up so fast in bed that he almost knocked Jada out of it. He managed to grab her arm and pull her back on before grabbing his new gun shot wound. "Sorry about that. Just took me by surprise, that's all." She smiled at him and nodded.

"So? That's all I get is a 'you're what'? You have nothing else to..." Before she could finish, he pulled her into one HELL of a kiss. "I take that as in you're happy about it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged he shoulder and tried to lay back down. Not happening yet.

"SEX KITTEN!! WHY YOU NO TELL ME!?" Akina screamed as she came into the room. "And thank god you two aren't naked. That would make me really blind!" Dean was following close behind with a giant grin on his face. "Sven here is happy for ya too!" Dean nodded and the two sat down. "I know that you both want nothing more than to sleep, but I wanna know how the king pin nut sack you kept this a secret from me for so long?"

"King pin nut sack?" Akina nodded and looked over at Jada.Dean just shook his head and waited for her to answer. "I just wanted Sam to know first. Nothing more." Akina gruffed and crossed her arms.

"Sam has super sperm!!" She said with a happy face. "Go you Sammy!! You gonna be a daddy!" Sam just looked over at her and smiled as he held onto Jada. "Hey! Can I call you daddy yum yum?"

"Why not. You change my name every time you talk to me anyways."Akina rolled her eyes but agreed with him. "So can we get some sleep now?"

"Why not." Akina stood up and turned to Dean. "Let's go Sven. Just because we can't have little Dean's or Crazy girls doesn't mean we can't still do the nasty!" Dean smiled at her and the two walked to the door. Akina turned back to the expecting parents and grinned. "You know that you're not going to be hunting much longer, right?" Jada glanced at her.

"Why not?"

"You just aren't. Now get some sleep so we can kill something tomorrow." Sam tossed a cup at the door just to get her to leave. "Not nice Sam. Setting a bad example for that kid. Night night!" Jada got as close to Sam as she could and they fell asleep.

**Dean and Akina Just after they left Sam's room  
General POV**

The two walked down the hall to the entrance of the hospital. Dean thought it would be best to save the whole 'I'm sorry I shot you' conversation with Sam for tomorrow. Tonight he and Akina were going to have some fun. He couldn't help but notice that Akina's mood changed from when they frist got to the hospital to now. "Hey." She stopped and turned around. "Can I ask you something and you give me a honest answer?"

"Depends on what you wanna know and if it's my bra size, let's just say that I buy the bra's that say Size: killer rack." He shook his head and laughed. "Ok Sven. What's eating your panties?" More head shaking and smiling. Even the nurse that passed them laughed at her. "She thinks I'm funny!!"

"No. She thinks you're insane."

"Might be it. So what's up noodle butt?"

"Just wondering how you're doing?" She gave him a confused look. "What I mean is that you've been acting differently since you found out Jada was pregnant. I just wanted to know if you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean it sucks that I can never have children, but that's life. I got a shit deal and you got a shit deal falling for me. I'm happy for Francis and Sex kitten. No reason not to." Dean was just staring at her. "What? I got a booger?" She said as she checked her nose.

"No. What makes you think I got a shit deal falling for you?" She inhaled and started to walk away. "Not this time Kina. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just came out wrong, that's all. Now can we get going? I'm a little tired." He shook his head. They were going to stay here all night if they had to until she told him what she ment. "Really Dean. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"You're lying. You think that I got a shit deal because you and I can't have kids together." She looked at the floor and he sighed. "Listen to me Akina. It doesn't matter if you can't have children or not. I love you just the way you are and for who you are. Not for what you can pop out." She laughed at him.

"That sounded like something I would say."

"I know, but do you get what I mean?" She nodded and hugged him. "Good. Now about making it worth my while." She glanced up at him. "You know, when you put the stink bugs and beetles in Sam's bag. You said that if I went along with it you'll make it worth my while."

"Right. Forgot about that!" She said as she scratched her head. "Boy did that shit stink!! Damn!!" The two laughed and started walking outside. They got to the impala and Akina glanced over at Dean. "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"There's alway adoption." He nodded with her and she smiled. They got in and drove to the motel John was staying at. He left shortly after Dean and Akina went into Sam's room. Said that he'll visit tomorrow. John left early the next morning. He went to visit his son before going off to track the demon once again. Akina was the next one up. She smiled at a sleeping Dean and took a shower. She got out just in time to answer her phone. "Seeing me naked is so going to cost you!!"

"Nice way to answer the phone."

"Thanks. What do you want? The last time we saw you, you were ready to tear our heads off." She laughed into the phone when she heard Ellen laugh. "Didn't think it was so funny then."

"I know. Just a little mad at the time. There's something you all need to see. Can you come here?"

"Don't know. Sam's a little hurt right now so I'm not sure when he can travel." She was drying her hair and exited the bathroom. Dean was still sleeping when she grabbed her third cup of coffee. "What do you need to talk to us about?"

"The demon. We think we know what it's planning and where it's going to strike next. Ash found a pattern and thought you need to see it." She looked over at Dean when he shifted in his sleep. She thought about waking him, but he really didn't sleep much so she let him rest and took the impala.

"I'll talk with the others and see when we can leave. Being it has something to do with the demon, I'm sure we'll be there soon." Ellen agreed and was about to hang up. "Ellen wait. What you said about Johnny yum yum at the hospital.."

"Yum yum?" Akina giggled a little.

"Yea. Did he really screw up that bad? I mean that I've hunted with the man and he doesn't look or act like someone that makes alot of mistakes. Let alone one that get's someone killed."

"I thought the same thing, but he's human. It's possible. That's all in the past now. No amout of anger or blaming is going to bring him back."

"Agree with you there. So how's Jo been doin?" Sure she HATED Jo, but just wanted to sound like she cared. If Ellen had information about the demon, she wanted to be on her good side so that she got it too.

"She's fine. Doesn't really want to be a hunter anymore thought." Akina smiled as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Guess it wasn't all that bad huh?"

"Guess not. Look, I have to go and I'll get back to you on when we're heading out there." She hung up and went to Sam's room. "Howdy doody Samaroney!!" He laughed at her and she looked around the room. "Tell me that you didn't kill her already."

"What? Oh Jada. No. She's there." He pointed to the bathroom and Akina nodded. "So what brings you here this early without Dean?" Akina sat in the chair next to the bed.

"He's still asleep. Wrote him a note though. Sven worries if I don't check in. Wonder why?" Sam nodded as Jada came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. "HA! I remember that feeling."

"Funny. This sucks." She said as she plopped her ass back on the bed next to Sam. "You're up early today."

"Wanted to see if I could catch you naked. Guess not damn it!!" Akina was about to continue, but more ringing phones. "I'll be back to pick you up in ten. Be ready." She hung up and looked over at Sam and Jada. "Dean." They nodded and she got up. "So when can you leave? Ellen called and said she had something on the demon, plus I wanna hear Dean explain himself on the shooting you thing." Sam laughed as Jada ran to the bathroom again. "I hated that part too."

"Not sure. I'll see if I can get them to let me out today." Akina nodded and opened the door.

"Hey sex kitten!" Jada cracked to door and glanced at her. "I feel for ya. Just make sure that kid makes it to see the light of day alright." She nodded and Akina left to go pick up Dean. She made a little pit stop first.She got back to the room and went inside to see Dean sitting at the computer. He glanced up at her and saw the look on her face. Now he was afraid.

"What did you do?" She smiled and closed the door. After more smiling and sitting on the bed, she pulled something out of her bag. "What is that? You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know." He said putting his hands up and going back to reading.

"I saw it in the window and had to get it. Just look at it. Please." He turned his head slightly. She was giving him her pouty face. "Dean, please just look at him. He looked so sad and lonley. I felt the need to cry when I saw him." He rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"You know that one day that face isn't going to work on me." She shrugged and held out what she bought. "Before I open it, you wanna tell me what it is?" She shook her head and waited for him to take the bag. After prepairing himself, he opened it and looked inside.

"Is it that bad?" He looked at the thing again and then at Akina. "Is it?"

"Better than the rat." He said as he rolled his eyes. Akina just took the bag back and pulled the cage out. She held the little hedgehog in her hand before placing it in a little ball so that it could run around. Dean just watched as it kept hitting into the legs of the chair he was sitting in. "Not the smartest thing in the world."

"Neither are you, but I keep you around." He glanced up at her and she just started laughing. "I think it's because you're already paper trained." He got up and stood in front of her. "You better not kick that ball."

"You just insulted me and now you give me orders." She stood up now and looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"I got you something." She had a small grin on her face. He looked scared yet again. "Here. I figured that you haven't had any in a while." She handed him a box of donuts and him being afraid flew right out the window. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." He was kinda muffled there due to the fact that he was stuffing the things in his mouth faster than he could chew them."So what are you going to name that one? Spikey?"

"Nope. Murry." He gave her a confused look before digging into his fifth donut in a row. "You know if you choke on them, I'm not giving you mouth to mouth. Besides that we have to see if we can get Sam out of the hospital soon. Ellen called and said that this Ash guy found something on the demon. Thinks they might know when and where it's going to strike next."

"Ellen called you?" She nodded and started packing. "Why would she call you after what happened?"

"Not to sure, but I think that we should be civil to her if she can help us. Jada's not having fun with her morning sickness either." Akina bent down and picked up the ball and placed Murry back in his cage. She was feeding him when Dean's phone rang.

"Yea?"

"Sam can leave soon. Care to come and get us?"

"We'll be over." He hung up and after packing, they made their way to the hospital. Sam was able to leave in the early afternoon and the girls were just waiting for Dean to explain himself. You know, why he shot his brother. That thing.

"Sorry I shot you." Dean said quickly without even looking at his younger brother.

"It's ok." Jada glanced over at Akina. Both then looked at the brothers. They were already on the road and were a few hours away from the Roadhouse. They hoped that this would be more entertaining. Guess not, but Akina was going to let them know.

"What the hell was that? He shoots you and you just tell him that it's all fine like my ass. Come on guys." Sam looked back at her before turning to Dean. "Jada, you wanna feed Murry?"

"Why not." Jada held onto the little thing and started feeding him.

"So why are you mad that he forgave me so quick?" Dean asked smiling at her through the mirror. Not sure if he was smiling at Akina or that Jada was feeding the hedgehog with a bottle.What? It's a young hog. SO CUTE!

"Just thought it was going to be more entertaining." She said with a shrug. "Can we pull over at the next store? Out of dew back here and I have to pee."Dean nodded and turned up his crap music. Bet you're wondering why they're all driving in the impala? John took the civic. Need it alright! He had no car at the time and his truck needed work. It only took them a few more minutes to get to a gas station and Akina pretty much ran to the rest room. Jada followed behind her while Dean got some gas and Sam went to grab something to eat and dew for Akina. "You alright there sex kitten?"

"Peachy." Jada was rinsing out her mouth when Akina came out of the stall. "Maybe homie can help me through this whole sickness thing." She said with a smile. Akina washed her hands and the two went back to the impala.

"You think that if I ever shot Dean, he would forgive me as fast as Sam did?" Jada shrugged and got into the back. She glanced over and saw that she was sitting next to Sam. Akina leaned her head in and smiled. "You're in the back Stinky."

"I know. Thought you might wanna sit up front for a while. Plus I wanna sit here with her."

"Tear." Akina replied pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. She got into the passenger side and saw that Dean wasn't even in the car. "So where is my hunk of man anyways?"

"Had to make a call and use the bathroom." Akina nodded and smiled when she saw Jada ass snuggled up next to Sam with him placing his hand on her stomach. It wasn't until then when she started to really feel sad about not being able to have children. Sure she's thought about it, but she never thought that it effected her that much until now. "You alright Akina?"

"Uh, yea. Why?" She shook her head and glanced at him again. "You just know that I'm going to turn off his shit music and that's why you wanted me up front."

"You caught me. You sure you're ok? You were just staring off into space." She gave him a reassuring smile and turned around.

"Just thinking Sammy. Nothing major." He nodded, but knew there was more to it than that. He'll just nag her later. Dean came back and started the car. He too, glanced over at Akina. "I'm fine. Can we just get there before the demon vanishes again?"

"No need to jump down my throat." She looked over at him and then turned to look back out the window. Dean looked back at Sam and he shook his head. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, all except for Jada asking him to pull over so that she could lose all the food she'd eaten. The four arrived at the Roadhouse at dusk and it was pretty empty when they went in.

"Place is packed tonight huh?" Jada said as the entered. Her and Akina just took a seat in the back by the pool table while Dean and Sam went to talk to Ash. Jada wasn't feeling so hot so Akina thought it was more important to stay with her."You know that I don't need a babysitter."

"I know. Just wanted to play pool." She smiled and looked around. Not to many here tonight, but she wanted to play someone other than Dean.

"I'll play." She turned to the man standing behind her. "Names Chris." He held out his hand. She looked at him and then his hand before shaking it.

"Akina."

"Interesting name. I'll break." She nodded and watched him break. Rather pathetic. She glanced over at Jada and smiled.

_'He's trying to hustle me.'_

_'I know. You know what you have to do then.'_

_'It's my duty as a honest pool player.' _ Jada snickered as she watched the two play.

"You wanna make a bet on this?" Chris asked. Akina looked up at him and nodded. Sure she knew he was trying to hustle her, so she's going to hustle him and enjoy every minute of it. The two were on the eight ball and it was Akina's turn. It was a fairly hard shot, but she knew what she was doing. She leaned in to take it when Chris felt the need to grab her ass. Not smart by any means.She turned around and smashed the pool cue across his back. He fell to the floor but grabbed her ankle. "What the hell was that for you little bitch!?"

"You wanna let me go now!?" She kicked him as hard as she could and he let her go. "That was for grabbing my ass!"

"Like you weren't asking for it!" He stood up and the two were standing face to face. Sure he was bigger, but Akina has the sense of a flea and was not going to back down. Jada was watching this whole thing unfold.

_'You jump in here sex kitten and I'm going to kick your ass!' _She looked over at Akina. _'I mean it!'_ Akina turned her attention back to the slime ball. "You wanna explain how I was asking for it?"

"Please. A girl that looks like you in a bar full of men? Do I need to spell it out for you?" He said with a smile. Was Akina smiling? Nope. Was Akina smacking him? Yes. "You're just mad because you want me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" She couldn't help it and neither could Jada. Both just broke into laughter at that one. "I want you? You're sadly mistaken ass wipe. Why would I want something like you?" Guess that hurt his feelings because he slapped her across the face. "Oh that's it!!" She decked him and the two went at it. Sure he hit harder, but he hit her and she wasn't standing for that one. Akina was gracefully dodging his hit, but he was doing the same with hers. He was going to swing again and she saw that it was headed towards Jada. She pushed her out of the way and took the REALLY painful punch instead. Jada was laying on the floor when Dean and Sam finished talking with Ash. The two looked over and saw that Chris was more or less shit stomping Akina. Both ran over and Dean grabbed Chris as Sam and Jada pulled Akina away. Dean was holding him against the wall and it was taking everything not to kill him.

"That's enough." Ellen said walking up to where this was all happening. "I think that you better leave now." She said looking at Chris. He wiped the blood from his mouth and walked out the door, leaving. Ellen glanced down to where Akina was sitting and handed her a ice pack. "Picking a fight with a larger man? Not to smart."

"I didn't pick a fight with him. He grabbed my ass and I let him know that I wasn't standing for it. Thanks by the way." She held the ice on her head and Sam had to stop Dean from going after him when he heard Chris grabbed her ass. "Then he thought it would be fun to hit sex kitten here. Not happening." Now it was Ellen and Jada's turn to hold both brothers back from going and killing him. After they calmed down and she stopped bleeding, Jada asked where this demon was going to strike.

"Bear Creek and we don't know when. Do you remember when dad explained the weather patterns and what not?" Both girls nodded and Sam continued. "Well looks like somethings going on there. We're heading there as soon as we can."

"So then lets go." Akina said standing up. She grabbed her side and fell to her knees. "That sucked." Dean came up and knelt next to her. "Hey baby! Nice of you to visit!" He shook his head and helped her to the car. They said good bye to Ellen and the four were off again. Destination: Bear Creek.

**A/N Reviews make my crazy minded world go round!!! And thanks to all who have reviewed so far!!! **


	72. Wounds And Questions

**Chapter 71 Wounds And Questions**

"For the tenth time, I don't need to go to the hospital!"Dean looked over at her. "No. Not happening! I'm fine and dandy so there's no reason for me to go. Now can we just get to Bear Creek and hopefully kill this thing?"

"Whatever you say, but if you're side starts hurting worse I'm taking you to the hospital." She looked over at him and he smiled.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't care so much and where's Murry's bottle? I haven't been able to find it since we left the Roadhouse." Dean reached backand pulled out his bag. After digging through it for a few minutes, he pulled out the little blue bottle. "I left it in there?"

"No." He answered handing it to her. "You left it at the Roadhouse. I just grabbed it before we left." She smiled over at him and kissed his cheek. Bad timing on her part. Once she moved, pain shot through her rib cage and Dean saw. "That's it. I'm taking you to get checked out. No telling if that Chris guy did any damage."

"But what about Bear Creek? Going to the hospital will take a big chunk of time and I wanna kill the demon." She was giving him her pouty face. "Dean, please. I'm fine really. Just turned the wrong way."

"That face isn't working on me this time Kina. You're going to get checked out so call Sam and tell him that we'll meet them there."

"De.."

"No. You're not getting out of this." He shoved his phone in her hands and she was just looking at him. "Call now." After huffing a little, she caved and called Sam. "Now was that so hard?"

"Bite me." He smiled at her and then focused more on the road. "Sammy? We'll meet you and Jada at there. Dean thinks it's best if I get my sexy ass checked out."

"Checked out for what?"

"Funny. That's what I said. He thinks that mr ass grabber might have done some damage to my ribs or something." She rolled her eyes and saw that at the mention of Chris grabbing her ass, Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel."You ok Dean?"

"Fine." He answered through clenched teeth. Akina laughed and went back to talking to Sam.

"So we'll meet you there then. Pull over at the next rest stop though. I want you and sex kitten to take Murry. Don't want him to see the evil hell known as the hospital. Too young for something that scary." Dean glanced over at her and laughed. "What's so funny Sven? You hate hospitals to so there's no room for you to laugh."

"Akina!" She went back to talking on the phone.

"You alright there Francis? Sounded like you were dieing or something."

"Fine. We should reach the next rest stop in about ten minutes. See ya then." She for some reason nodded and hung up.

"Hey Dean." He looked over at her and saw that smile creeping on her face. "If I give you some glazed donuts and some kinky sex, can we NOT go to the hospital?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I think it's in your best interest if you get checked out." She rolled her eyes and turned up the radio. He glanced at her one more time before once again, focusing on the road. Ten minutes later she was handing Jada Murry's cage and his crap. What? Little thing has alot of stuff and even has an overnight bag!!

"What's with you anyways? You're acting a little normal today." Akina smiled at Jada and shook her head.

"Just thinking about some things. Nothing major." She turned and went back to the impala. "See ya when we get there." She waved to Sam, who was sitting in the civic, and got in. "Let's go then Dean."

"You ok?" He asked as he turned the car around. She was acting a little off lately.

"Why is everyone asking me that? I'm fine damn it! Lets just go and get this over with." Dean was a little taken back by how mad she sounded. Not only that, but there was something else that was bugging him too.The two said very little during the drive. Mainly because Akina was still mad that she had to go. They arrived at the nearest one and got out.Akina was taking her sweet ass time getting into the building and Dean was starting to get a little urked at her.

"It's not that bad. You said that you wanted to get it done and over with as soon as possible right?" She nodded as they entered the waiting area. "Well then, stop dragging your feet and do it as fast as you can." She sat in one of the waiting chairs as Dean handed the nurse at the front desk one of their bogus insurance cards. After filling out the paper work, the two waited to been see. "You know that you could have filled them out."

"You're the one that wanted me to come. Therefore it's your job to fill that shit out, not mine."

"What the hell is your problem lately? You've been acting like a complete bitch the past few days." She glanced at him and then picked up one of the old magizines. He quickly grabbed it out of her hands and tossed it back on the table.

"What was that for? I just wanted to see who Paris Hilton was sleeping with this month.No need to get all pissed."

"I'm not pissed. I just wanna know what crawled up your ass and died." She gave him a weird look and saw the doctor was coming.

"No time Dean. Doc's here." She stood up and went over to him, followed soon by a kinda mad Dean. They went into one of the exam rooms and she sat in the chair next to the window. The doctor came in followed by Dean.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem miss.."

"Akina and he seems to think there's something wrong with my ribs." She said pointing to where Dean was standing. He just rolled his eyes. "Kinda got into a little spat and now he's worried about something. Kept telling him I'm fine though." The doc nodded.

"Why don't you just hop up here and I'll take a look." He said pointing to the table. She looked at him and then at it. "Well, something wrong?" She shook her head and stood up. She attempted to get on, but more pain.

"Damn it!" She grabbed her side and sunk to the floor. Dean went to help her up, but she just pushed him away. "I got it." She managed to get herself up and on the table. "Well that took long enough."

"I think that he's right in thinking there's something wrong. Lay down and I'll take a look." She looked at him again. "What?" She shook her head and looked over at Dean.

"Can you leave please?"

"What? Why?" She gave him a pleading look and he nodded. "I'll wait outside then." She smiled as a thank you and he left. As he left a nurse came in.

"Is there a reason that you didn't want him to stay?" Akina nodded and lifted her shirt. The doctor took one look and nodded. "I see. Well, let's just see what's going on with your ribs and we'll worry about them later." After he determined that she had two cracked ribs, he gave her something for the pain and then just looked at her. "You wanna talk about them or no?"

"Not really. Been kind of a crappy few months." He nodded and she hopped down. "Is there anything else?"

"No, but if you want I can give you the number of someone to talk to. Fully up to you though."

"I'll take it. You're not going to mention this to Dean are you?"

"No. What's said in here is between us." She smiled and thanked him. She left and found that Dean was sitting outside on the hood of the impala. She stopped and watched him and he watched some children playing in the park across the street. He had such a sad look on his face that she somehow felt guilty that she caused him to feel that way. He glanced over and saw that she was watching him.

"Hey." He said getting off the car and meeting her halfway. "So?"

"You were right. Two cracked ribs. Gave me something for the pain and I'm sorry." The two walked back to the car.

"For what?" She was looking at the ground the whole way back. "Akina, sorry for what?"

"Pushing you away like that when you only wanted to help and for being a royal bitch. Just haven't been the best month." He smiled and opened her door. "Thanks."

"You know that it's ok right. You have the right to be mad every now and then." She nodded and pulled out her phone. "You calling Jada?"

"Yeah. Better to tell them that we're on our way." After three rings she picked up. "Hey sex kitten!"

"You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just have a few cracked ribs and we're on our way now. Should be there soon. You find anything on the demon yet or no?"

"Not yet and I know that you're not fine. What's wrong?" Akina rolled her eyes and hung up. Dean glanced over at her.

"You hung up on her, didn't you?" She nodded and rested her head against the window. She soon fell asleep and Dean pulled over. He knew that something was up with her. The fact that she wanted him to leave the exam room proved that. He reached over and gently pulled up her shirt. He sat back when he saw the reason why she didn't want him there. "Damn it." He whispered a little to loud. She woke up and looked at him. Once she saw the look on his face she knew he knew.

"Damn you Dean!" She opened the door and got out. Dean just sat in silence in the car. Akina sat on the ground and leaned against the door, looking at the sky. After what seemed like hours, Dean finally got out and sat next to her. "You couldn't have just let it go. You had to look."

"I knew something was wrong with you. Why the hell would you do that instead of talking to me?" She shook her head and looked at a worm the was crawling on the ground.

"It's easier. That's the only answer I have."

"But why? I thought that everything was better. I didn't think that you'd go back to that." She smiled at him. "I don't think this is the time for smiling."

"Maybe not, but it's all I really know how to do. I don't know why I started again. It's just that with everything going on right now, it just got to be to much. I just needed a way out and that's the only was that I know."Dean reached for her hand, but she pulled away. "Don't."

"Don't what? I just want to help you. I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this." Akina just rolled her eyes and looked at the sky.

"I don't wanna live like this Dean. Putting up some kind of front trying to make everyone believe that I'm all fine and dandy when I'm dying inside. I don't know how to explain it. Never really thought about any of this until now. I thought that I was fine and getting better but in reality I was just getting worse and worse." She glanced over at him. She once again knew that he would listen to her and be the support she needed and for that she was thankful. The only problem is that she didn't want to have to rely on him like this. "I hate the fact that I push my problems on you. This should be for me to deal with, not you. Sam or Jada either." He grabbed her hand again and held on tight when she tried to pull it away.

"You know that I love you and that no matter what you think, I'm ALWAYS going to be here for you. There is no reason to do that to yourself ever again. I can't begin to understand what you're going through or what you might feel like, but I will do whatever I can to understand that and help you through it." Akina smiled and the two got up and dusted off.

"You know that for a guy who hates chick moments, you seem to create them half the time." She said as she got into the car. Dean rolled his eyes and climbed in as well. "By the time we get to Bear Creek, the damn thing will be gone."

"Doubt that." He replied and pulled onto the road. Akina rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. "You know that if I find out that you did that again, I'm not going to let you out of my sight for the rest of your life and will you marry me?"Akina turned her head and looked at him. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Um? What did you just say?" He smiled and pulled out a little box. 'Oh crap!' He held it out to her and she hesitated before taking it. "Dean, I.."

"I know that it's not the most romantic thing, but I thought this was as good a time as any." Akina looked over at him and then at the box. She opened it and looked at the ring. Very impressive rock!!

"Dean, this must have cost you a fortune." He pulled off to the side of the road again and turned the car off. "I can't take this."

"So does that mean.."

"Yes." He was a little confused now. "It means that yes, I'll marry you." The two smiled and kissed. After a few minutes, Dean slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed more. Not to mention the other things they did in the back seat! (Wink. Wink) "Sex kitten's going to freak out!"

"Sam might to." Dean said pulling onto the road AGAIN. Akina glanced over at him. "What?"

"You didn't tell Sam?" He shook his head. "Why not? I thought that if you were going to do this, he'd be the one person you did tell."

"I wanted to see what you said first. That way we can tell them together."

"What if I said no?" He looked over at her and she smiled. "You know that answer never crossed my mind sexpot!"

"That's good to know." The two talked for a little before Akina's phone started ringing. "What the hell is that song?"

"Lips of an Angel. You like?"

"No." Akina shook her head.

"What's up noodle butt?"

"Akina. The demon left Bear Creek." She glanced over at Dean and mouthed for him to stop and pull over. "You still there?"

"I wish I was naked now!" She said with a smile. Dean shook his head and Akina was listening to John laugh. "What? I'm hot and not in a horney way. So where are we going then and do Sam and Sex kitten know?"

"Come back to Bobby's. We'll figure something out." Akina agreed and hung up.

"What was that about and if you wanna get naked, don't let me stop you!"

"I might and from what Johnny yum yum said demon left Bear Creek. We're supposed to meet back at Bobby's. Jada and Sam will meet us there." Dean nodded and kept watching her. "What? Got another booger?"

"No. Just waiting for you to get naked!" The two laughed and she did remove her shirt. "Nice!"

"Just drive horndog. We gonna tell them when we get there?"

"If ya want." She nodded and they drove all the way back to Bobby's. Akina even managed to make Dean listen to Hinder. He hated it by the way. They made it back in good time and stood outside.

"We gonna go in or do you wanna do the nasty here?" Dean shook his head and pulled her into another kiss. "You know that if you continue doing that, I might start thinking that you like me."

"I do like you. A little worried about what they'll all think about this though."

"Why?"

"No idea. Guess there's only one way to find out what they think." Akina nodded and they went inside.

"Hottest ass in the universe is home!!! Dean's here to." He smacked her in the head and went into the kitchen. They saw that everyone was there, but Bobby. "Where's Bobby?" Sam pointed behind him and she nodded.

"You two alright? You both look sick." Jada asked putting her soup bowl in the sink. Dean glanced over at Akina.

"We have something to tell you all."


	73. He Returns With A Vengeance

**Chapter 72 He Returns With A Vengeance**

"YOU'RE WHAT!!?" Jada screamed as she jumped up from her chair. Akina just lifted her hand and showed her the ring. "My god Dean! Look at the size of that sucker!!" Dean just smiled and glanced over at Sam and John. "Don't just stand there girl, hug me!!" The two girls embraced each other as Dean waited for his brother's and fathers reaction. John stood slowly and walked over to his oldest son. Akina and Jada stopped giggling and hugging and turned to watch. Sam was standing behind John, smiling as well.

"Dad, I don't know if you would approve of this right now, but I thought.." Dean was cut off by John pulling him into a hug. He was a little stunned to say the least, as was everyone else in the room.

"I never thought that you would find a girl to spend the rest of your life with." He let Dean go and was still smiling at him. "I'm so glad it's that crazy nut over there though!"

"HEY!" John turned and looked at Akina. She was doing her best to look pissed at what he said, but she was just to damn happy and the smile spread across her face before she knew it. "I get hug now Johnny yum yum?!" John shook his head and quickly grabbed her and hugged her. Sam and Jada were just taking in the whole scene and glad they were so happy.

"Can I ask where Johnny yum yum came from?" John asked as the four sat back down at the table. Sam went and started looking up crap about where the demon might have gone to and was talking to Ash about it.

"Because you're so yummy Johnny! See, it makes sense." Akina answered as she licked her lips. John let out a small chuckle and got up. "Where you going dadsey?"

"Something came up before you two got back and I have to check it out." He went to the door and was about to leave, but Dean cut him off. "Something wrong son?"

"Nothing important. Just wondering where you were heading and not telling us?" John glanced at the floor before looking at his son. "Does it have something to do with the demon? Do you know where it is?"

"I might have a lead on it. I want you all to stay here. I'll call when I know something." Dean nodded and John left. He let out a long sigh before returning to the kitchen where the girls were locked in a heated stare down.

"I miss something?" Both looked up at him and Sam chose that time to come back. Dean turned to face him and knew that he was wondering what was going on as well. "Well?"

"I was just telling Jada that she's not going to be going after this demon. Weather I have to stay and hold her down myself." Akina responded as she turned her gaze back to her friend. Jada just rolled her eyes. "What was that for?"

"You know that I can take care of myself right? I don't need you to look out for me."

"I know that. I just don't want anything to happen to that." She said pointing at Jada's stomach. Jada looked down and then over at Sam. "It's not that I don't think you can handle yourself. I know you can. It's just that I already lost two and the chance to have kids. I don't want the same thing to happen to you and Sam." Sam understood what Akina was saying and he fully agreed with her.

"Fine." Jada said giving in. "I'll stay here and not put myself or the baby in any danger. There's just one thing that I want you to do though." Akina raised a brow and Jada smiled. "You're staying with me."

"But Sex kitten.." Jada shook her head and sat back down. Both brothers did the same once the tension in the room cleared. "I can't sit here like a cute little froggy on a log." Dean glanced over at her and smiled."Don't smile like that Dean. I might have to keep you here to keep me busy!" Dean smiled and Sam did the popular cough to get attention thing. "Yes Sammers?"

"As much as I wanna hear about what you want to do to Dean, I got something from Ash about the demon." Oh! Everyone in the room is serious now. I know, doesn't happen often.

"You going to tell us or just stand there looking smokin hot?!!" Akina said with a smile. Both Dean and Jada just smacked her upside the head. "OW! You bullies! I was only kidding! Damn!" Being serious didn't last long did it? Nope.Sam just shook his head and continued.

"From what Ash found out, it looks like the demon DOES have a pattern."

"You mean besides the whole 'I'm going to burn your house down when you're a baby' thing?" Jada asked taking a sip of her cocoa. It had whipped cream on top and sprinkles and everything. Akina treats her so nice.

"Yea. It seems that it goes back to all the places it burned down. It was at our old house that day we were there. It just happened to leave before we got there. That's why Missouri couldn't sense it."

"Right. So where's it going to strike next and I sware that you being all smart is making me hot!"

"AKINA!" Dean and Jada yelled at the same time.

"What?" She responded as innocently as she could. "Here Dean. You feed him and then I'll give you a cookie." She said with a smile as she handed Murry and his bottle to Dean. He took him and started to feed him. "You have no idea how cute you look right now."

"Can we stay on topic here please?" Both Dean and Akina glanced up at him.

"Sorry." They whispered. Both heard Jada giggling at them and Dean stuck his tongue out at her.

"So mature man. Like I was saying, Ash thinks he knows where it's going to show up next." He pulled out a rather large map that had little red circles all over it. "These are the places he's returned to so far. Our house, Max's house, and even Andy Gallagher's house. Ash seems to think that it's going to go here next." Sam pointed to a place on the map.

"You serious?" Jada asked once she saw where he was pointing. "Why would he go there? There's nothing there."

"Not to sure. We don't even know why he's revisiting these places, but I think it's worth checking into."

"You think that's where your dad went?" Akina asked as she continued to watch Dean feed the hedgehog. "Tear Dean. Tear." He gave her a wide grin and a kiss. "Hottness!!!"

"God help me through this." Both turned to Sam and laughed. "It's not funny you two. I think that theres something wrong with the both of you."

"You just realized that?" Jada asked with a smile. Sam shook his head and folded up the map. "So when we leaving?"

"Uh, we're not. They are." Akina said jumping in. "I told you that you weren't going and that I would stay here with you remember?" Jada nodded weakly and sat back down. "That's my good sex kitten. Maybe I'll show you some of the naked pictures of Dean I have later." Dean's head shot up. "Hi baby!"

"You have naked pictures of me?" She nodded. "Since when?"

"Right before I took the ones of Sam." Time for Sam's head to shoot up. "What? I have some of John too if you wanna see."

"NO!!" Both said in unison. The two girls just laughed and left the room.

"Put him in his ball for a little while, will ya?" Dean nodded and placed Murry in his ball to let him run around for a while. "Make sure you tell us before you leave. Wanna have some good-bye hankey pankey! I wanna say bye to you too Dean." Akina quickly ran outside after hearing Dean started to run after her. "JADA!! TURN THE CAR ON!! WE GONNA DUKES OF HAZZARD THIS SHIT!!" She screamed as she slid across the hood of the civic, falling right on her ass. "Slippery bitch!!"

"I just waxed it." Jada said helping her up. The two looked up and saw that Dean and Sam were laughing to hard to do anything. "Get in will ya." Akina dusted her ass off and got into the car.

"Where are you going anyways?" Sam asked walking up to the car. Dean had to sit on the porch to keep from peeing his pants.

"Since we get the house with Bobby, we figured that we'd go and get something to make the time pass faster till you all get back." Jada answered turning the car on. Dean finally calmed down enough and was now talking to Akina.

"That had to be the funniest thing I have seen in a long time." He said with a smile.

"Glad me busting my ass makes you so happy sexpot. Kiss before we leave." Dean rolled his eyes and kissed her. "Tasty!!" Sam and Jada both rolled their eyes.

"You never said what you were getting."

"Anything that makes the pain of you two not being here bareable." Akina answered before kissing Dean again. "Me so gonna miss you. Guess I'll have to invade your porn collection while you're gone."

"How'd you know about them?"

"Are you kidding? Girl loves porn more than that hedgehog, which is on the porch by the way." Dean turned and ran up before the ball bounced down the steps. "Nice catch Dean!" He turned and smiled at her. Jada turned back to Sam. "We're just going to get a few movies, soda, junk food.."

"Anything to keep me from cooking. I burn jell-o." Akina said with a smile as Sam kissed Jada. "I get one too?" She said licking her lips.

"What are you going to do when one day he kisses you back?" Dean asked as he placed the ball on the ground.

"Uh, kiss him. What else would I do? Now you kiss me sexpot so we can go shopping." He did as he was asked and Sam went back into the house. "If you leave before we get back, make sure you call and tell us."

"We will. I have to ask, where are you getting the money to go shopping anyways? I thought you were tapped out from Christmas." She smiled and looked over at Jada.

"We kinda took one of Sam's credit cards. Keep in hush hush will ya?"

"I will. Pick me up some donuts?" He gave her his most pleading look. "Please Kina."

"HEY! The lip thing is my deal and I'll get you some since you take such good care of Murry. Later vader!!" Jada put the car in drive and took off. Dean went back inside and saw Sam was starting to pack.

"You leaving me so soon Sam? Ouch!" Sam looked up and threw a pair of pants at him. "Seriously, are we leaving so soon?"

"I just want this whole thing to be over with and the sooner we get on the road, the sooner it will end." Dean agreed and packed his shit as well. After about an hour, they had everything loaded in the impala and the two were about to call and tell the girls they were leaving.

"I think that the world might be insane and this is Akina!" Dean shook his head and let out a small laugh. "That you sexy."

"Yeah. We're leav.."

"Shit! I thought it was Sam." Nothing but silence. "I knew it was you Dean. Calm down. You two leaving now?"

"Yeah. We're all packed and ready to go. Do you know how much longer you two are going to be?"

"Sorry to say that we're going to be a little while yet. Porn shops still open and I just love Katie Morgan." Akina heard him chuckle and couldn't help but smile. "You two just be safe alright. No telling what this thing can do."

"We will. Just make sure that you demon proof the house when you get back."

"Yes, sir! Did you feed Murry again?"

"Yes and I cleaned his cage." Dean glanced over at Sam and saw that he was having his little heart to heart with Jada. "You know that Sam and Jada talk about the most boring things?"

"I've said that countless times. Love ya sexypants!"

"Love you too. Bye." The two hung up and Dean waited in the car for Sam.

"And you sware that you'll be safe and not do anything stupid?"

"Yes Jada. I sware that I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself alright." Sam looked over and saw that Dean was waiting for him. "I have to go now. I'll call you every night."

"You better. Love you!"

"Love you more. See ya." Sam hung up and got into the car.

"You have the most boring conversations I have ever heard." Dean said as they pulled onto the road. Sam just smiled and put in a tape. Not mullet rock. "Is that Jessica Simpson?"

"Yeah. Akina got me liking it." Dean just smiled, but never said anything. "What?"

"You're listening to Jessica Simpson."

"So?"

"Jessica Simpson."

"And? I don't see you turning it off." Dean was stuck now. "That's what I thought."

"I hate you." Sam smiled more as the two headed to PA.

Akina and Jada

"I hate listening to you talk to him. Makes me feel all sleepy!" Jada smiled as the two pulled into the driveway of Bobby's house. The two got back a few hours after the brothers left. "I'll get the bags, you go and sit down."

"Akina, I'm fine." She just looked at her and went to the porch. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"I got it. You're not supposed to lift anything heavy remember? I mean look at all this shit we bought!" She pointed at the car that was packed with bags. "Just go and see if Bobby's back. Maybe he'll help but no helpey from you."

"Yes sir!" Jada laughed as she went into the house. "Bobby!! You home?"

"In here." Jada went into the little library thing and saw that he was just reading. "What's up?"

"Can you help crazy nutbag with the bags? She won't let me help." Bobby nodded and stood up.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked as he followed Jada to the door. "I got back and no one was here."

"They got a lead of the demon. The went to Akina's old house. We think that's where John went too."

"So you found out that pattern huh?" Jada stopped and turned around. "Missed you!" One punch and she was on the ground. "Night Jada. Time to get the other one." Bobby went to the door and saw that Akina was still getting the stuff out of the trunk. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' "Jada said that you needed some help."

"Yea. Can you grab the ones from the back seat?" Bobby nodded and opened the door. "After you get them, can you please go back to hell and let us get on with our lives?" Bobby turned and Akina attempted to hit him with the butt of the shotgun, but he grabbed it and threw her to the ground. "That hurt!"

"Not as much as what I'm going to do to you is going to hurt!" He reached for her, but she kicked his legs out and scurried to her feet. "What? No demon powers?" Akina made it to the door and was thrown into the house by the demon. "This isn't going to be much of a challenge without the Winchesters here."

"Think again!" Bobby turned and got a face full of bat. It knocked him down and the two girls made a dash for the stairs. "Why aren't you useing your demon powers?" Jada asked as they ran.

"I tried. For some reason I can't." They ran until they were standing outside of John's room. His was the most demon proof one in the house. "We should call the guys and..." Before Akina could finish, she was thrown out of the window.

"AKINA!!" Jada turned and was grabbed by Bobby. "LET ME GO!!"

"Oh come on now. I've been waiting for so long for this." He dragged her downstairs by her hair and tied her to the table.

"What the hell do you want?" She was making it as hard as she could for him to tie her down.

"Stop moving!" Bobby screamed as he backhanded her. Her head snapped to the side and she stopped moving. "That's a good girl. All I want is that little power source that's inside you. Then I'll leave and you can all be happy."

"What?" Jada asked a little groggy. "You want my baby?" Bobby gave her that duh look. "What for?"

"Think about it. I thought that the half demons child was powerful, but once I felt this kid's power. Man!" He licked his lips and smiled at her. "I never thought it would be this powerful."

"You bastard!"

"Call me what you want, but in the end I'm going to be the one with all the power and no one is here to help you." Bobby started his evil laughing.

"Think again!" He turned and got a needle jammed into his neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John smiled at him as he fell over. He ran over and untied Jada and helped her to the floor.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and John went to draw the devils trap around Bobby's possessed body. Before he got the chance, Bobby grabbed him by the throat and stood up.

"Close John. Realy close." Bobby placed his hand on John chest and he started screaming.

"JOHN!!!" Jada stood up and tried to get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby tossed John's body at her feet and that made her stop dead. "That's your fault you know. All you had to do was give up your child and he might still be alive, Akina too." Jada looked at John's lifeless eyes and turned to face Bobby.

"You killed her too?"

"With her powers she would have survived that fall, but without them." He shook his head and smiled as he pinned her to the wall. "Now where were we?" He said as he raised the knife.


	74. Over Maybe

**Chapter 73 Over...Maybe**

"I still think that we should go back. I know that something's wrong." Dean glanced over at his younger brother. The two were on the road for some time now and Dean really didn't wanna turn around and go all the way back. "Dean."

"Why don't you just call. That way you'll know that everythings fine and we can get on with this." Sam agreed and pulled out his phone. He called Jada first and go no answer. He waited a few minutes and called Akina. Nothing. Sam slammed the phone on the dashboard and cursed. "What is it?"

"I called both and not one answered. I'm telling you man, somethings really wrong here." Dean thought about it and slammed on the brakes. It wasn't like either girl to not pick up the phone.

"Tell me something Sam, do you think it's the demon?" Dean glanced over at him and Sam nodded. "Damn it!"

Bobby's

"You know that you're really starting to piss me off!" Bobby yelled as he attempted to tie a struggling Jada down. "Stop struggling!!"

"Bite me you ass!!" She lifted her leg and kneed him right in the balls. Bobby crumpled to the ground and Jada took this time to get the hell out of the house. She was at the front door when she felt herself being thrown to the ground yet again. "Damn it to hell!" She turned and saw that Bobby was slowly making his way to her. Jada clawed at the floor trying to get as far away as possible.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Bobby was now standing over her with a very evil grin plastered on his face. "You did. That's the sweetest thing." He reached for her, but retracted his hand fast. "What the hell was that!?"

"I'm pregnant you ass, not helpless!" She stood up and started chanting the some of the lesser spells she memorized. "I may not be strong enough to kill you, but I can hurt you!" She jumped at him and held onto his waist. Her touch alone burned him and made him scream in pain. "This is for John!" She pulled her left arm back and placed it on his head. This made him drop to his knees. "This is for Akina!" She placed her other hand on the oppisite side of his head. By this time he was flat on his stomach on the floor with Jada sitting on him. She took her hands off his head and pulled out the dagger she always carried in her boot. "And this is for my baby!"She raised the knife, but couldn't bring herself to use it. I mean this was still Bobby and he was a close friend to her.

"Should have done it you stupid bitch!" Bobby rolled back, knocking her off him and onto the floor. He gained the upper hand and was now straddling her. "If you had just lay still, this would have been easy. Now I'm going to make it as painful as possible." With a smile and a move of his hand, Jada was the one that was screaming in pain.

Dean and Sam

"How much longer?" Dean looked at his watch. They were only a few minutes away and now he was starting to get the feeling that something was wrong. "Dean!"

"A few more minutes. Try calling again." Sam nodded and called both girls again. Still nothing. He even tried to call his father and got no answer from him either. "Still nothing?"

"We need to hurry Dean. This is bad. I can feel it." Dean nodded as they pulled into the driveway of the house. They saw that John's truck was parked in back of the civic. As they apporached the car, both saw the bags that were laying on the ground. "I'll go in the front. You go around back." Dean agreed and the two boys split up. Sam started making his way slowly to the door, but after he heard the screaming he started running. Dean also heard and joined his brother. As they entered the house, they saw overturned funiture and broken glass, along with spots of blood. Sam thought that he should draw a devils trap before going any farther. Just in case. More screaming coming from the kitchen and the two ran in without thinking.

"Nice of you two to show up. Shame that you're a little late." Bobby turned and smiled at the two."You're going to have a tough kid soon Sam." Dean eyed up Bobby and then saw Jada tied to the table. He glanced to his side and saw that Sam was focused on Jada as well. "She's still alive. Bitch cast some kind of spell so that I can't take the brat. Shame. I had such big plans for him to. Also a shame that he's never going to meet his grandfather." Neither boy knew what he was talking about until he stepped to the side and they saw John's body.

"You son of a bitch." Dean hissed as he raised his gun. Sam was frozen. His father was dead, his girlfriend was tied to a table and he didn't know how bad she was, and this thing tried to take his child, his son.

"Now now now Dean. Didn't you notice that someone was missing? Wonder where she could be?" Without another word, Dean shot Bobby. He flew back, but never fell. "You know that you're going to pay for that." Bobby ran after the two and stopped in the center of the living room.

"What? Out of breath?" Dean said with a smirk. Bobby looked at him and then at the floor. "Got ya."

"Let me out now and I'll tell you where that half breed is." Bobby said with a smile. Sam was busy untying Jada to hear what was going on. "She could be dying for all you know. Better make the dicision quickly."

"Don't let him out Dean. She's outside. He threw her out the window." Jada said as Sam helped her into the living room. Dean glanced over at her and Sam nodded for him to go. She sat down and stared a hole into Bobby.

"Nice to see you're up and about." He said with a smile. "Did you really have to tell him where she was? He was going to let me out."

"Guess you'll have to try again." Sam said as he pulled out his father's journal. "Time for you to take a little trip."

"You think that'll work on me? Please Sam."

"He's right." Sam looked over at Jada. "That's not going to kill him, but you know what can." Sam raised a brow and Jada smiled. "Think about it Sam. The whole two lights thing."

"But Akina."

Dean outside

"AKINA!!" He ran to the back of the house. Dean spotted some broken glass stained with blood, but didn't find any trace of Akina. "Where the hell are you?" He came around the side and saw her laying on the hood of one of Bobby's old cars. "Akina!" He ran to her and softly patted her face. "Open your eyes Kina. You have to look at me."

"That dick threw me out of the window." Dean smiled down at her and she gave a small smile back. "You're late."

"Sorry. Jada's with Sam." He said as he helped her down. Her slight scratches made that a little rough. "How bad off do you think you are?"

"Eh. Maybe a few broken bones. Lucky for me that I had a little power left and that helped break my fall a little bit. Shame I almost broke my ass in the process." Dean chuckled as the two went inside. Before they entered the living room, Akina grabbed hold of Dean's shirt. "John's dead?" Dean just looked at the floor and Akina started to cry. "I'm so sorry Dean."

"Let's just kill this thing, then we'll figure out what to do with my dad." She nodded and they entered the room.

"AKINA!!" Jada ran over and hugged her, but pulled back when she heard her moan. "I hurt you?"

"No. He did." She said pointing to Bobby. "You trapped him and how are you?"

"Fine and they did. He wanted the baby." Akina nodded and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked seeing the pain on her face. She just winked and smiled at him. He nodded and turned to Sam. "So what do we do with him?"

"You can send him to hell now, for good." The two turned to Jada, who had the binder in her hand. "You two have the power to send him back now." Sam looked down at Akina. She looked a little beat up to say the least.

"You up for this?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"You get any closer and we might have to kiss." She smiled at him. "Help me up will ya. I wanna get this over with and get some sleep." Sam and Dean helped her to her feet and over to where Bobby was trapped.

"You're not strong enough to do this now. You know that." He said looking at Akina. "That fall took alot out of you. You could die if you try this."

"Nice try ass. You killed John, hurt Jada, tried to kill their kid and tossed this hot ass out a window. You're so going to hell now." Dean let her go, but she stumbled so he hand to hang on to her a little longer. "Thanks sexpot."

"Don't mention it." Dean said with a smile as Jada found the spell they were going to use. Bobby was looking more nervious by each passing second. "Getting a little scared now?"

"I can bring him back." Dean stopped smiling and glared at him. "I can bring John back. All you have to do is let me out." Bobby said with a smile. "You know you want him back Dean. You all do. I can do it for you."

"Can you bring my mom back? Or any of the other people you killed through the years?" Dean said not taking his eyes off him. "That's what I though. You going to do this today Jada?"

"Found it. You ready?" She turend to Sam and Akina. Both nodded and Dean passed her to his little brother. Jada walked over and stood next to Dean. "We have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Is we stay, it'll kill us as well. We'll be safer outside."

"What about them?" He said pointing to Akina and Sam. Both were ready to finish this already.

"They'll be fine. They were ment to do this. Come on. We have to go now." She more or less pulled him out the door just as the room was engulfed in flames. Both were thrown from the porch and landed in the grass.

"You alright and what the hell was that?" Dean asked helping Jada to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked at Dean. "Do you know what just happened?"

"No. I don't think that was normal though." The two ran back to the door and into the house. It was a little smoky and dark, but they managed to make out the two outlines of Akina and Sam. "You two alright?"

"What the blue hell was that?" Akina said as she sat down. Sam sat next to her and Jada next to him. Dean was too busy looking around the room. "Was that normal?"

"I don't know, but it hurt like hell." All four turned to Bobby. "Look what you did to my house!"

"Cristo!" All four shouted in unison. Bobby just gave them a weird look and rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

"You were possessed by the demon. From what I guess for a long time. You tried to kill us." Jada explained. Bobby just looked stunned.

"You're all alright, aren't you? I mean I didn't?" The four didn't know what to tell him. It wasn't really him that killed John, but he was going to blame himself. "What happened?"

"The thing killed John." Akina whispered. Bobby glanced down at her. "They managed to get to you before it did anything to Jada, but it killed John." Silence filled the room. Now John was gone and they had to move on without him.

"I have to ask you something." Bobby said looking at Jada. "The demon?"

**A/N I know that it's short, but I'm kinda tired and whatnot. Been a LONG couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far and please keep em coming! Helps me sleep at night! **


	75. Feelin' Quappy

**Chapter 74 Feelin' Quappy**

"Gone. For good, I don't know. I do know that you're not possessed anymore and that's a good thing. We do have one other problem though." The other's just looked at her. Akina knew where this was going and stood up. "Where are you going?" She just pointed and made her way into the kitchen. Sam and Dean shared a look and followed her into the kitchen. Akina was kneeling next to John's body. "Akina, he's gone."

"No. I brought Sam back. I can bring John back too." She placed her hands on John's chest. Dean even came over and attempted to pull her away from him.

"Come on Kina. There's nothing you can do." She pushed him away so hard that he fell onto the floor. "He's gone Kina."

"How the hell can you just give up on him like this? He's your father and you just wanna leave him like this?" She saw the look in Dean's eyes. Not only his, but Sam's as well. They both looked so sad and lost. "I know that I can bring him back guys. Just let me try. Give me that much." Dean looked up at Sam. Both nodded and she started again. She placed her hands back on John's chest and started screaming at him to wake up. That after all they have been through, he wasn't going to die now. After a few minutes and still no change, Dean decided to pull her away from his fathers body.

"Come on. You tried and there's nothing you could do now." He pulled her to her feet and had to support her weight. "Let's get you cleaned up and get some rest."

"I know I can bring him back Dean. I know I can. Why won't you let me try more?" He glanced over at her and saw how upset she really was. Sure, John was his and Sam's father, but in the time they knew Akina and Jada, they all became like family. "I know I can save him."

"He's gone and there's nothing you can do.."

"DEAN!! AKINA!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Both looked at each other and Dean helped her back into the kitchen. They walked in and saw that everyone was looking at where John's body was. "Look." Jada pointed over at where Bobby and Sam were helping John. "You did it Akina. You brought him back." Akina just started laughing and Dean sat her down before going and checking on his father. Jada sat next to her tired friend. "I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"I knew I could bring him back. I knew it. Gonna take a nap now." She smiled at Jada before leaning against her and falling asleep. Jada smiled and looked back over where John was sitting.

"How is he?" Sam glanced back at her and smiled. They're doing a lot of that huh? "I take that as he's doing good." Sam got up and went over to where the two girls were.

"I don't know how the hell she does these things, but he looks fine. A little tried, but fine and alive." Jada gave him an even bigger smile and hugged him. Dean came over as well and pick up Akina.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs and then we're going to talk about what happened here." Jada nodded and he left the room.

"I can't believe that you killed me! I thought you liked me Bobby." John said once they were all seated in the living room. Akina was a little worn out this time so she's sitting this one out. "I mean, what the hell? I get a call from Caleb saying that I need to get back here and when I do you kill me. What happened?" All eyes on Bobby. About time he was the center of attention don't cha think.

"So Caleb is the one that told you to come back?" John nodded at Sam's question. "How did he know?"

"I don't know. He just said that there was something wrong with you Bobby and that I needed to get back here because you two were to far away. How did you know to come back?" Dean glanced over at Sam and shrugged.

"Just a feeling that something was wrong. Thank god we did come back." Sam swallowed hard and looked over at Bobby. "Now why was this thing trying to get the baby?" Bobby shook his head and answered.

"I have no idea. I don't remember much about what happened, but I do know that it wants that kid and badly."

"Well, it's gotta get through us to get it." Everyone turned to see Akina standing in the doorway. "I drooled on your pillow Dean. Sorry." She smiled, grabbed a bagel and sat down to join the others. "All caught up now?" John nodded and looked over at her. "Glad to see you're up and about yum yum. Hate to see you out of the game now."

"I would be if it weren't for you. How the hell can you bring people back now? I mean first Sam and now me." She looked over at Jada. She just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know John. I do know that I had to try. I mean it did work for Sam so I thought that it might work for you too. Nice to see that it did. Now all we have to do is figure out if the demon is dead, taking a vacation or what. I sure as hell have no idea what happened here and I doubt that it's dead." All agreed with that one. "So what do we do then? You gonna go back to my old house or no?"

"Now this soon. We need a better plan now. Who knows where this thing can show up and who it might be." John said getting up and leaving the room. After grabbing a cup of coffee, he came back in and sat down. "I think we need to rethink this whole thing."

"What do you mean dad?" Dean asked as Akina placed her legs on his lap. "Comphy?"

"Yuppers!!" She said with a laugh. "How bout if Dean and I got to my house and check shit out there while you all think of a better plan. I hate to think that we might miss a chance to kill this thing." Dean glanced at her and then his father. He wanted to check this out as much as her so he was kinda hopeing that he would agree to let them go. "Besides, after Bobby thought nothing of tossing this fine piece of ass out a two story window, I think it'll be nice for me to get away for a little bit."

"You have a point there." John looked around the room and his eyes fell on Akina and Dean. "Alright. You two go to Pennsylvania and we'll see what we can do here. Just keep in touch alright. I don't want anyone else dying so soon after I got back."

"Right on daddy O!!" Akina yelled jumping up. "You better take care of Murry sex kitten. Wouldn't wanna come back and find the little fuzz ball dead." Jada just laughed and shook her head. "And no sex in our bed. That's only for Sven and me to do!" She said looking between Sam and Jada. "Now that we have that all cleared up, what do you say we go and pack? Not to mention do some other things that I don't wanna say in front daddy yum yum!" Dean didn't need to think about that one. He grabbed her hand and the two pretty much ran up stairs leaving the others laughing in the living room.

After the little sex session, Dean and Akina were ready to go. Not before John made both promise to call everyday and to be careful. Then Akina had to make Sam promise that he would watch out for Jada, but that didn't take much talking. Then she had to make sure that Jada took care of herself and the baby and that Bobby would look after himself and John would look after Murry. You think that Dean looks cute feeding him, just picture John doing it. :-) After all that shit was cleared up, Dean and Akina climbed into the impala and made their way to PA!

**Dean and Akina General POV**

"I hate your music." Akina said for the tenth time in three minutes. She had to put up with nothing but AC/DC and Metallica this entire time and it was really starting to get to her. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah." She looked over at him and smiled. They were maybe a days drive away from Carbondale and Akina was going to go insane if she had to listen to any more of this shit. "Well, what is it?"

"I hate your music." Dean rolled his eyes and threw his phone at her. "What's this for?"

"Call Bobby's and tell them that we're still alive. You're the one that promised that we'd call so you're the one that has to." She nodded and called Jada.

"SEX KITTEN!! ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME!!!" She pretty much screamed into the phone. "How you doin?"

"I think I might be deaf. You two alright?"

"You know that if you were deaf, you wouldn't have been able to hear that question." She said as she started laughing. "I'm thinking about killing Dean. Wanna help?" Dean looked over at her and she blew him a kiss. "Don't look at me like that Sven. You keep making me listen to this crap and I'll be willing to try and kill the president."

"More mullet rock?" She smiled wider.

"Stinky! So glad you wanna talk to me! Makes me so happy to know you care, but why you get rid of my sex kitten? Dean's not going to be to happy about that. Her voice makes me horney and then I have to take it out on him."

"GIVE JADA BACK THE PHONE SAMMY!!!" Dean yelled in her ear. Akina's been teasing him with with-holding sex from him and he was starting to believe her now.

"Shut it Dean. You still there Sam?"

"Yeah. You calling to say that you're both fine?"

"Yepper pepper. How's John, Bobby, and Murry?"

"All fine and dandy. Although I think that Bobby is getting fed up with dad asking him why he killed him over and over." Both started laughing and said their see ya's before hanging up. She tossed Dean's phone in the back and got out her tape. Dean glanced over at her and she just held out a donut.

"You're trying to bribe me with that, aren't you?" She smiled and waved the glazed donut in front of his face. "You can stop now. You're not listening to that Japanese crap in my car." She smiled more and showed him what she was going to be wearing at the motel. "Damn you!" He took the donut and she put in her tape of the jap shit, as Dean so nicely puts it. "How can you listen to this? I mean do you even know what their saying?"

"Yes. I explained this to Sam before. That I was facinated with Japan so I took some lessons for when I went. I went a year after I finished the lessons. Man were they a bitch." Dean just laughed as they pulled into the motel parking lot. Still a day away. "Another crap motel. Our lives kick some major ass you know that." She smiled as the two got out.

"Boy do I. You go check us in and I'll get our crap." Akina nodded and went to check in. She came out, told Dean the number and grabbed one of the bags. "You really think the demon might be there?" Dean asked as they went into the room. Akina just shrugged and layed down on the bed. Dean went and took a shower and she was asleep by the time he got out. He smiled at the sight before climbing into bed next to her and falling asleep.

Bobby's with the others. General POV

"So they're alright?" John asked Sam for the tenth time in the past three minutes. (Hee hee) He's been pacing the room for the past hour. Why? No one seems to know. "Sam!"

"They're fine. Akina called and said that she hated Dean's music and that they were about a day away. Now sit down and calm down. I'm sure that if something happens, they'll call." Jada and Bobby were both snickering at how John looked when Sam snapped at him. "Sorry I have to be so blunt dad, but you've been acting like a crazy man since they left. Every things going to be fine. Both of them can handle themselves." Jada just started laughing and Sam glanced over at her. "What?"

"Sorry I was being so blunt. What the hell was that man? You sounded like an old school teacher!" John and Bobby both started laughing this time. Sam was just glaring at her. "What? Don't look at me like that. You're the one that said it, not me."

"I hate you all." He said with a smile. He was about to sit down and eat something home cooked, but there was a knock at the door. Bobby and John were alert and ready for a fight. "Calm down guys. Something tells me that demon's don't knock if they want in." Both calmed and Sam went to answer. "Yea?"

"I have a package for a mister Bobby McMan." The UPS worked handed the package to Sam and he signed for it. "Have a nice day." She said with a smile and Sam closed the door.

"Something for you Bobby and I never knew your last name was McMan." The other three came into the living room and Bobby took the package away from Sam.

"There's alot of things you don't know about me Sam." Bobby looked at the package. "Wonder who this is from?"

"Maybe evil is using the postal service now." Jada said as she sat next to John and Sam. Both smiled and Bobby opened the package. "So what is it?" He looked at her weird and held up what was in the box. "That's interesting."

"I bet that if Akina was here, she'd say it looks like a sex toy." John said. All agreed with that one. "I hope that's not what it is."

"I doubt it, but what is it?" Bobby passed it to Sam and he was fooling around with it. He found a button on the bottom and pressed it. The thing erupted in yellow smoke that he and John inhaled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sam said as he tossed the thing on the floor. Jada and Bobby were just looking at the two Winchesters. "What are you two looking at?"

"Um. How do you feel?" John glanced over at Sam and he looked at his father. "Guys!"

"Sam, you look a little weird." John said with a smile. He saw that Sam was also smiling so he figured that he looked the same. "I look odd too, don't I?"

"Yes." Both looked up at Bobby and Jada. "This is either really funny or really bad. Not to sure which one yet."

"I'll go with funny for the time being and if something else happens, I'll switch to bad." Bobby said as the two started laughing. John and Sam didn't think it was so funny at the time. "I'll go call Dean and Akina. I think they'll get a kick out of this one. Akina's going to be pissed that she's not here to see this though."

**Dean and Akina Her old house, PA**

"I don't think it's here." Dean said leading the way into the old house. Akina was following close behind with her gun drawn as well. "I sware that if we drove all the way here for nothing, I'm going to be so pissed."

"Even after what we did last night? Something tells me that made it all worth it." Dean turned and smiled at her. After looking through the entire house and found no trace of the demon, the two left and were sitting on the hood of the impala when Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" Dean glanced over at Akina. She was just kinda dancing around. Kinda funny. "Dean!"

"What? You sound a little happy there Jada."

"Uh well, something happened to Sam and your dad. Nothing major, but I think you two should get here soon."

"Why? What happened?" Akina looked over at him and sat next to him. "Jada."

"Something that you need to see to believe. Come back soon."

"We'll be back a lot sooner that you think. We checked the house and found nothing. We'll head back now. See ya when we get there." He hung up and turned to Akina. "She said that something happened to Sam and dad. Said it was nothing bad, but I think we should get back as soon..." Akina's laughing broke up his little sentence. "Something funny?" She nodded. "You know don't you?" Nodded again. "How far does that thing reach?"

"Farther that you know. Let's go. I really wanna see this." They got into the car and drove non-stop to Bobby's. It took only a day and a half to get there and Dean was trying to get Akina to tell him what happened the whole way. She said that it would be funnier if he saw it first hand. They pulled into the driveway and ran into the house.

"What the hell!??" What the first thing Dean said when he saw his father and brother. "How the hell did this happen?" He got out in between laughs. Akina was chaseing Sam around the house. "Bobby."

"I got a package and when Sam pushed a button, some yellow smoke came out and they were like this a few minutes later." Dean smiled and looked at them. Akina caught Sam and was holding him in her lap.

"Hey Dean! You have your daddy and brother are ducks!!" At least it's not THAT bad.

**A/N HA! John and Sammy are ducks!! I was thinking about this for some time now and thought to do it now. Don't you think it's a good thing that Johnny yum yum isn't dead? Had to bring him back. I like him lots! Please review! Thanks for reading and come back anytime! **


	76. Never Saw This Coming, Did You?

**Chapter 75 Never Saw This Coming, Did You?**

"Ok. So you got a package, Sam opened this package, smoke came out and the next thing you know, they're ducks." Dean asked once he sat down. Jada and Akina were still WAY to busy laughing to be of any REAL help. "You know that you two aren't helping."

"We know and that's why we're not saying anything." Jada said with a smile. Her and Akina managed to pen John and Sam so that they wouldn't run out of the house. Jada sat down on the couch next to Bobby and smiled at Dean. "I can fix this. Just wanted you and Akina to see it." Dean shook his head and walked over to where the two ducks were.

"This is one of the strangest things I have ever seen." He said. Akina came up behind him and handed him some coffee. "Thanks." Dean turned so that he was once again facing Bobby. The two girls went to get the binder so that they could reverse what happened. "What I don't understand is why someone would wanna turn you into a duck, Bobby. I mean it's kinda, what's the word?"

"Lame!!" Akina yelled from the kitchen. Dean snapped his fingers and pointed that way.

"That's it." Bobby just laughed and walked over to him.

"I'm not sure. There was no return address or anything so I'm at a loss." The girls came in with two bowls and put them on the floor in front of the two Winchester ducks. "What's that crap?" Bobby and Dean were both eyeing up the bowls and Bobby made a disgusted face. "Why is it that whatever helps never smells good?"

"No idea, but that nasty smelling crap is going to make your dad and brother normal again, we hope." Akina said, mumbling that last tiny part to herself. Dean glanced over at her with a raised brow. "What? We can have kinky sex after, I promise!" He just gave her a big smile and they all watched as duckbilled John and Sam ate the yucky stuff.

"So uh, how long till it makes them normal?" Bobby said bending down and picking up the now empty bowls. Akina shrugged and looked over at her friend. Bobby followed her glance till he too, was looking at Jada.

"What?" She asked not hearing what Bobby asked.

"How long you think it's going to take before they're normal again?" Jada looked at Bobby and then at Sam and John.

"Not sure. Takes some time I'm sure. Let's just wait and see what happens." She answered sitting back down. She turned and looked up at Akina. "Can you tell me which ones Sam?" She nodded and picked one of the ducks up and handed it to Jada. "Thanks, I think." She petted the duck and could sware that it even looked like Sam. Bobby and Dean were watching from the kitchen with giant grins planted on their faces.

"How the hell do you know that's Sam?" Bobby asked as soon as Akina made it to where the two men were standing. She smiled at him and got the rest of the coffee.

"Read his mind. Kinda freaked that he's a duck. John thinks it's funny though. I found that a little odd." She said rolling her eyes and placing her empty cup in the sink. "SEX KITTEN!!!" Dean and Bobby jumped and spilled their coffee before looking over at her. "What did I do?" Jada came running into the kitchen with Sam the duck still in her hands.

"What is it!? What's wrong!?" Akina just started laughing and walked up to her. "You're such an ass."

"And you're getting me so hot holding that duck!" Jada rolled her eyes and placed Sam back in the make-shift pen with John.

"I need the car for a while." Jada looked at her and then at the calender. "I know and that's why I need it." She nodded and handed her the keys to the civic. "Love ya sex kitten!" Akina said kissing her on the cheek. Jada just laughed and sat at the table to read the paper and wait for that yucky crap to turn her man back into a human.

"So where you off to?" Dean asked noticing that Akina was about to leave. He followed her into the living room and then up stairs. "Care to answer?"

"Something I have to do for a while. Can't tell you what it is so don't ask, but I can tell you that I'll be back in a few days so there's no need to worry your oversexed head off." She said not even looking at him. Dean just kept looking at her and it was starting to annoy her off. "I really can't tell you Dean." She stopped packing only when he grabbed her hand and made her stop. She turned so that the two were looking at each other.

"You know that I'm not to happy about all this secret crap that you have. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together you need to trust me and tell me stuff."

"I can't. It's not important anyways." Akina answered with a shrug. Not the answer Dean wanted.

"Not the answer I want Kina." See, I told ya. "It may not be important to you, but I would like to know where you're running off to."

"I'm sorry Dean. Really, I am, but it's something that I can't tell you. Jada only knows because she followed me and if you even think about doing that, we're through. This is something that you can have no part in right now and I know that it blows that you can't be let in on it, but it's just the way things are." She looked him in the eyes and the focused on the floor. "I know that you trust me. I need you to trust me now." She glanced back at him and saw him nod.

"Alright then. I won't push you with it. Just tell me that you'll come back." She smiled and kissed him.

"Would I ever think of leaving someone as hot as you behind? I think not sexy pants. Now get your ass naked so that we can have a little fun before I leave!" Dean grinned from ear to ear and the fun began. After yet another session of sex therapy, Akina was off. Dean just watched her leave and joined the others in the kitchen. John and Sam were still ducks and Jada kept looking over at Dean and smiling.

"What is it?" She shook her head and grabbed another cup of coffee. She knew exactly where Akina was going and how long she was going to be gone. She even thought about telling Dean, but knew that Akina would honest to god kill her. "I know you know where she's going."

"So? I know you know that I know where she's going." Jada smiled when she saw the look of confusion on Dean's face. Even Bobby was laughing at him. "HA! I win and I'm going to shower." She left the room and came face to face with Sam. "WHAT THE HELL!??" Bobby and Dean came rushing in when the heard Jada yell. She was flat on her ass when the two saw John and Sam were normal.

"Sorry about that." Sam offered her a hand and helped her off the floor.

"I knew we never should of took that bell off you." She said as she dusted her ass off. She looked from Sam to John and smiled. "You two feel alright?" Both Winchester's checked themselves out and both nodded.

"Never better. That was one of the weirdest things I have ever gone throught and that counts you killing me Bobby." Bobby just rolled his eyes at John comment and went back into the kitchen. John was looking around the room and saw that Akina was missing. "So where's the crazy girl?" Sam and Jada laughed as they went up stairs.

"You know that's how you became pregnant in the first place!" Dean yelled before answering his father. "She said there was something she had to do. Said she'll be back in a few days." John nodded and the two joined Bobby in the kitchen.

With Akina Her POV

"I can't believe that I finally can listen to what I want and hear no complaining and I forgot my all my cd's! This just sucks!" I yelled as I drove to my next destination. I knew that I should have told Dean where I was going, but I knew how he would react and I didn't want to deal with that just yet. I was on the road for maybe three hours and thought it would be a good idea to check in and let everyone know I was still alive. Plus I wanted to know how John and Sam were doing. I took out my phone and called my little sex slave.

"Hello?"

"If I was to say that I was driving down the road naked and honking my horn, would you be upset?" I heard him inhale and smiled.

"A little and that's only because I'm not there. So I take it you're checking in?"

"Yepper pepper. Wanted to tell you that I wasn't dead and that I left all my cd's at the house." I heard him laugh a little and that got me thinking. "You knew that though, didn't you?"

"Maybe." I balled my fist, but figured a better way to deal with him.

"Fine then. No hot, steamy, kinky sex for two months." I heard a gasp and started laughing. "That'll teach you to take my shit."

"That's not fair Kina. I mean it was Bobby's idea."

"Well then, tell him he get's none either and that I'm taking that outfit back." Hearing nothing. "You ok Dean?" Still nothing. "You angry that Bobby say my hoo hoo?" Crap. Still nothing. "I love you hot pants."

"I know and I'll see you when you get back. Gotta go." I waited till I heard the dial tone and that's when I realized that he hung up on me. I put my phone away and cursed him. I knew that he was planning something and that it wasn't going to make me that happy.

"Damn it!" I punched the wheel and took the exit I needed. It's been a year since I was last here and I was a little worried about how I was going to be welcomed. I knew that I still had about an hour to work up my nerves, but still. You'll see why I'm so worried when you see where I'm headed and why. So after another hours I arrived. I parked the civic next to the curb and got out. I was staring at the house and was kinda lost in thought. Yes, I think. Shocking I know. I was pulled from whatever I was thinking about when I saw the nice red door open and a happy couple came out.

"We thought you would be here earlier." I smiled and waved at them as I grabbed my bag. The man took it from me and we all went into the house. The three of us took seats in the living room and the woman brought out the coffee. "We can't believe that it's been another year already." I smiled more and took a sip of the coffee. "So how have you been?"

"Better. I know that I should have been here earlier and I'm sorry that I'm late. Had a little problem that I had to handle and got a late start on the road."

"Oh that's fine." The woman said. Her name is Diane if you were wondering. The man sitting next to her is her husband Scott. I'm not going to describe them to you right now. They're not going to be that big of a part of this story that FireZombie is writting. The reason I'm here is though. I'll get into that later. We were all engaged it chit chat that we never saw the little girl enter the room. "There you are sweety." She ran and stopped when she saw me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Mommy!"

**A/N Yup! I better none of you were expecting that huh? Don't lie! I see right through it! Please review and tell me what you think. Try to not be mean though. Mean people and reviews make me sad and wanna cry. Thanks for reading:-) **


	77. Newest Member

**Chapter 76 Newest Member  
Still Akina's POV  
This chapter is going to mostly focused on her. Sorry about that**

The little girl jumped into my lap and I held her for a long time. I took in everything. The way her hair smelled, the way she was dressed, the way she acted and spoke. Everything. I placed her so that she was sitting on my lap and I was looking at Diane and Scott. "She's gotten tall." The two smiled and nodded.

"She's been growing like a weed. Been wondering when you were coming by to visit." I smiled and looked at the young girl. She was five years old and had brownish, red hair. Her eyes were a sky blue and she was pretty petit. "We kept telling her that you were busy and had to find time."

"I'm sorry. I know that I should have called or something." I stopped and turned the little girl around. "You've been good for your parents, haven't you?" She smiled and giggled. "I thought so. I brought you something."

"Really!?" I nodded. "What is it!? What is it!?" I placed her on the floor and went out to the car. When I came back she was still sitting on the floor. "Can I have it now mommy!?"

"Of course. I ran this by both your parents before and they said that it was ok for you to have this." I led the small puppy into the room and watched her face light up. I placed it in her lap and glanced up at Scott and Diane. Both were also smiling and laughing at how she was acting with the dog.

"Is it all mine mommy!?" She looked up at me with those big eyes and I nodded.

"Sure is. It's a girl and you can name it whatever you want." She laughed and went to play with the small pup in the back room. I went and sat back in the chair. I bet that you all are wondering what her name is and how exactly she's my and their daughter. Well, let me tell you then. I'm not sure if all you readers remember when I told Dean about my first love that was killed by a werewolf. If you do that you have a kick ass memory, if not, well you're just like me. Anyways, me and that guy were in love and like normal people, we did sexual things. He was killed and nine months later, little Kaley was born. I knew that I couldn't keep her with the life that I was leading so I put her up for adoption. That's where Scott and Diane come into play here. I met them and both fell in love with Kaley the moment they saw her and me being the little mind reader I am, I knew that it was a true love. They took her in and the three of us told her that I was her mother when she was three. Surprised she understood, but she's a real bright and smart little girl. Anyways, I come out here about five times a year and it's been a while. I was a little shocked that neither of them minded that Kaley calls me mom, but oh well. Now that I got that whole thing out of the way, back to what I was doing.

"I know what I'm going to name her!" Scott, Diane, and me turned to Kaley and saw her holding the small puppy. "I'm going to call her Kiba!!" We all laughed. "What?"

"Nothing honey." Diane went over to where the young girl was standing. "It's just that Kiba is a boys name."

"I know that it's a boys name mommy, but I like it." Diane had a huge grin on her face and I was smiling as well. Both of them know of my little gift and I told her the perfect name for the puppy. I walked over to where they were and bent down. "You like the name don't you?"

"It's a great name, but I have a better one." Little Kaley was waiting. "Why not call her Jada?" The smile spread across her face so fast. "I take it you like it."

"I member her! She's your friend!" I nodded and she left the room with the puppy in hand. We went into the kitchen and I helped Diane make a late dinner. After we all ate I thought it was time to leave. It was going on eleven. After saying good-bye to Scott and Diane, I made my way to the door. "Wait!"

"What is it baby?" I knelt down so that I was looking her in the eyes. "You alright?"

"Can't you stay for a little longer? I miss you so much. Please mommy." I pulled her into a hug and looked at her parents. Both smiled and nodded. "So will you stay? You can even sleep in my room with me and Jada."

"Of course I'll stay. Now go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a minute." She laughed the whole way up the stairs. I went over to where Diane and Scott were standing. "I really do appriciate all this."

"It's nothing. We all love having you here." Diane said as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's a shame that you can only make it a few times a year though." I looked over at Scott and fully agreed with him. "We know that what you do is important, but so is she."

"I know that and once this is all over I'll visit more often.I miss he so much, but it makes me happy that she has such loving and careing parents." We all shared a group hug and went to bed. After they kissed Kaley good-night and brought out the guest cot, I went to call Dean. Before I do that let me explain something else. Yes both know about the demon and what I do for a living. I also let them in on Jada being pregnant and me getting engaged. I told them all about the Winchesters and Bobby and FireZombie knows that she got Bobby's last name wrong is chapter 74. Now that we got that out of the way. After two rings, Dean answered.

"My god do I miss you!" I smiled at how he answered.

"I thought you would. How's everything there?" I was in the bathroom so as to not wake Kaley up. I kept taking peeks at her and smiled each time I did. "I know that John and Sam are fine."

"Everythings great here. Wish you were here though. I hate sleeping alone."

"You sound like you're about to cry Dean. I'll be back in a day of two. Just wanted to let you know that I'm still breathing."

"That's always good to know. See you then. Love you so much!"

"Love you too sexy! Night." I hung up and sat next to Kaley's sleeping form. Little Jada was curled up on the floor and after kissing Kaley on the forehead, I headed off to bed.

Four in the morning

I was jerked awake by the nightmare that I had and checked on Kaley. I saw that she was sleeping peacefully so I went and got something to drink downstairs. After placing my cup in the sink, I heard something behind me. I spun around and almost knocked out Scott. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." He said while shaking his head and smiling. "Sorry that I kinda snuck up on you." I smiled and we both sat at the table. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmare. She really is doing alright here." He smiled and nodded. "I was worried that she wouldn't."

"Why's that?"

"With what I deal with on a daily basis, I just always thought that something would come for her and hurt all of you. I'm just thankful that hasn't happened and I hope that we kill this thing before it does happen."

"I just wish that what you're dealing with was all over. She really wants to see you more, but loves when you do visit." I smiled and was about to say something, but a scream made the two of us run upstairs. I ran into Kaleys room while Scott went to see if Diane was alright. I saw that the little girl was sitting up in her bed. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard. I pushed a piece of her hair from her face and she looked at me.

"Are you alright sweety?" She was just staring at me. "What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded and I hugged her. "It's alright now Kaley. I'm here. Can you tell me about it?"

"There was a man. He had weird eyes and he said that he wanted to kill you. I was so scared of him mommy." I was shocked to say the least. I just held onto her like all out lives depended on it. I turned around fast when I heard something in the hall.

"Is Diane in here with you?" I shook my head and looked back to Kaley. Scott was watching us and saw something drip onto her pillow. I watched as his gaze went to the ceiling. "Oh. My. God!" I noticed that Kaley was about to look up so I covered her eyes just as Diane's body burst into flames. I picked up the small child and ran to Scott. "DIANE!!"

"We have to go Scott!! There's nothing you can do for her!!" He looked at me and I knew that he was going to do something stupid. "You can't help her now!"

"I have to try. Get her out of here. I'll meet you outside!" He pushed me out into the hall and I knew that was the last time I was going to see him alive. Right then my concern turned to the crying child in my arms. My child. I ran down the stairs and outside before the flames blew out the windows to Kaley's room.

"SCOTT!!" I screamed as I watched the house burn.

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!!" I held onto her for dear life as the fire department arrived. Them along with the police and news. The paramedics wanted to check us both out and it took a while for me to let her go. She was crying so much and it was breaking my heart to see her like that. "Please help them! Please! Mommy!" I held onto her as they checked her out. Both of us were fine, but Diane and Scott were gone.

"It's all going to be ok baby. I sware that nothings gonna hurt you." The police came over to me and wanted to take her away, but that was not going to happen.

"We need to place her in a foster home now until we find living relitives." One officer said as he reached for her. I just held onto her. "Miss, I know you want to help her and this is how. She just lost both her parents."

"I'm taking her." I said without thinking. He was looking at me stunned and I also felt Kaley's grip on my shirt tighten. "That's right. I'm taking her. She's my daughter and it was written that if anything happened to Scott and Diane, that I would take her." The officer nodded and walked away.

"I'm going with you then mommy?" I tried to smile for her, but it wasn't happening. "It's alright mommy. I'm ok. It's ok to cry." I looked her in the eyes and cried as I held her.

"I'm so sorry baby. So sorry that all this happened to you. I never should have come here."

"No mommy. Not your fault. It was the bad man that did it. The one that did all the bad things to your mommy and daddy." I sniffled and smiled at her. "We're going to be fine. I'm with you." She smiled at me and I laughed.

"You are the strongest little girl I have ever seen."

"I take after you mommy." I hugged her more. "Can we go now?" I nodded and I carried her to the car. After placing her in the front seat, I saw that little Jada was outside as well. "JADA!! Can she come to mommy?" I nodded and the dog hopped into the car.

"I'm going to speak with the officer. You wait here and when I come back, I'm going to take you to meet my family." She smiled and I guessed she cried herself to sleep because after talking to the one officer, asking if there were any paper's I needed to sigh, I came back and found her asleep with her small arms wrapped around the sleeping puppy. I smiled and drove away. After two hours on the road and me thinking of how I was going to tell Dean about this, I decided that it was time for a rest stop. Needed gas anyways.

"We there yet?" I glanced over and saw Kaley rubbing her eyes. "This place is yucky." She said as she stuck her tongue out. "I hope this isn't where you live."

"No sweety. If you need to go to the bathroom, nows the time." She nodded and we both got out. "I'll wait for you out here." She went in and did what needed to be done. Look how serious I got. Weird huh? "You hungry?"

"A little. More thirsty and I think that Jada is too." I smiled and grabbed her hand. We bought some food and I loaded her back in the car.

"I'm going to make a call. You stay here and yell if you need me." She nodded and I handed her Sam's computer. "Here. I borrowed this from a friend. You can play with it. Just no naked men sites."

"Oh mommy. That's what you look at. I'm not old enough for that yet." We both smiled and I went to go make a really hard call. Sure enough, after two rings.

"What happened?" I was a little shocked at how scared he sounded. "Kina! We saw the news about a fire. Jada told us that's where you went. What happened?"

"You can calm down now sexy. I'm fine and yes, something happened."

"What? If you're fine then what happened? Was it the demon? Did he hurt you?"

"DEAN! You're rambling."

"Sorry." I was walking back and forth and made sure that I always had the civic in my sight. I could make out Kaley in the front seat as well as the dog in the back.

"It was the demon. It killed two close friends of mine. I got out in time, but he wanted to try to save her. I should have stopped him Dean."

"Stopped who?"

"Scott. His wife, Diane was pinned to the ceiling and he wanted to save her. He pushed me out into the hall and I left him. God Dean, I left him." I sat on the ground, crying. I heard a door open and close and felt someone next to me. I glanced over and saw that Kaley sitting next to me.

"It's alright Kina. Was there a baby? Did you get the baby out?"

"Yeah. A five year old." Kaley was holding my hand as I spoke to Dean. "It came after them because of me."

"Wait. A five year old? That breaks another pattern and how is it because of you?" I took a deep breath and stood up. I helped Kaley up as well. "Kina."

"I'm on my way back now Dean. I'll explain everything when I get back. Maybe another half hour."

"Alright. Just be careful ok." I smiled as I watched Kaley get into the car.

"You know me Dean. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and got into the car. I glanced over at her and she was smiling at me.

"It's not your fault mommy. Please don't blame yourself. It's that bad mans fault." She started crying and I hugged her again. "Why did he do it? Why does he want to hurt you and why did he hurt mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know baby. I do know that me and my friends are going to make him pay." She wiped her tears and handed me a Mt. Dew.

"You need this more that me mommy." She smiled and sat back. "I found you this too." She held up the laptop and I saw a half naked man on the screen. I spit my soda all over it and her. "Mommy!"

"Where did you find that and I'm sorry." We both started laughing as I closed the top and started driving away back to Bobby's.

"So is Dean your boyfriend?" I nodded. She's been asking all kinds of questions since she heard me talking to Dean. "Is he nice?"

"Very. Can be an ass sometimes though."

"If he hurts you, I'm going to hurt him." I glanced at her and smiled. "And Sam is his little brofer."

"Brother and yes. You call him Sammy though. John's their father and Bobby is like family. You already know Jada." At the mention of the name, the dog barked. "Not you. The person."

"And she's going to have a baby like you?"

"Yes she is. In about eight months. You're going to have someone to play with." She smiled as I parked in front of Bobby's house. "We're here." She looked at the house and looked a little scared. _'Jada! Get out here now and make sure that it's only you.'_

_'Coming!'_I saw the door open and Jada come out. She looked at me and then at Kaley. "My god!" She ran and opened the door and pulled her out. "It's been so long!"

"Hello aunt Jada! You're squishing me." She laughed as Jada nearly killed her.

"Sorry about that." Jada put her down and looked at me. "So it was?" I nodded and she shook her head. She looked at me and we both turned to the porch where the boys were standing. All eyes on the five year old.

"I'm back." I said with a slight smile. They all came down and I was standing next to Kaley. When the men got closer, she scooted behind me. "Miss me?" Sam looked at me and then at the girl behind me. John and Bobby did the same, but Dean never took his eyes off me. "I think we need to talk."

"I think so to."

"Who's this?" Sam asked bending down to look at Kayle. "She's beautiful."

"I'm Kaley." She smiled and held out her hand. Sam shook it with a smile. "Who you?"

"I'm Sam."

"Sammy!" Sam looked up at me and I smiled. John, Bobby, and Jada laughed. "Mommy told me a lot about you!"

"Mommy?" All eyes on me now. I chuckled a bit and looked at Jada.

"Can you?" She nodded and picked up Kaley. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. What do you say we go and get you something to eat." Kaley nodded and laughed as Jada carried her into the house. "Your all coming too. Now!" Bobby, John, and Sam followed leaving me and Dean to talk.

"So." I glanced at Dean and was waiting for him to yell or something. I did not expect him to hug me. "Uh?"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Little shocked here. "Kina."

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" He shook his head no. "Really?"

"Why would I be?" I shrugged and sat on the ground. He sat next to me. "Is she really yours?"

"Yes. I put her up for adoption when she was born, but her parents and me told her and I've been keeping in touch with them." He nodded and I started crying again. "I never should of though. They're dead now because of me." He pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder. "I never should have kept in touch. I never should have left Scott."

"It's alright. This is all going to be alright. She's going to stay with us now?" I nodded and looked at him again. "Why is it that you seemed shocked that I'm fine with this?"

"Call me crazy..."

"You're crazy." I smiled at him and heard feet behind us.

"Mommy?" We both turned and saw Kaley standing there. "Did he hurt you mommy?" I thought it was so cute that she was glaring at him with her little fists clenched. Dean raised his hands.

"I didn't do anything." He said with a smile. Kalye looked at me and then at him. "Really."

"You're lucky. I was about to hurt you." She said on my lap and I laughed at Dean. "I like it here mommy. Bobby got a doggy too and I saw your other thing. The hog thing."

"You saw Murry then?" She nodded and turned to Dean.

"You're cute." I watched Dean blush and try to hide the smile. "You don't look like an ass." Dean glanced at me and I smiled. "Do you love mommy?" I was expecting Dean to not answer. That didn't happen.

"Yes I do. Very much even though she can be a pain."

"Tell me about it." Kaley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" I said making the two turn to me. "If you two are going to gang up on me, I'm going in the house." They just laughed.

"That's alright mommy. I wanna talk to him alone anyways. Sammy wants to talk to you too." I glanced at Dean and he nodded. Kaley got off my lap and sat on Dean's. I dusted myself off and was about to go into the house. "And no listening mommy." I laughed and went inside.

General POV

"So how old are you?" Kaley glanced up at Dean and smiled.

"Five. So did the bad man hurt you too? He hurt mommy's family and aunt Jada's too." Dean was shocked that Akina shared everything with this little girl. "She wasn't going to. I have that gift too."

"So you can read minds too?" She nodded and rested her head against Dean's chest. "That's interesting to know."

"Are you going to answer?"

"Yes. The bad man hurt mine and Sam's mom too. When Sam was six months."

"Sorry. So how did you meet mommy?" Dean chuckled when he remembered that Jada almost ran him over that night in the motel parking lot. He then started laughing at how messed up his life is like now. "What's so funny?"

"The way I met your mom. Jada almost ran me over in a motel parking lot and things went from there. How much did she tell you about what she does?"

"Everything. She told my mommy and daddy about it too when they adopted me." Dean nodded and rested his chin on the top of her head. He was surprised on how smart this little girl was at such a young age. That and how honest Akina is with her. "Are we going to be a family now?"

"I hope so. What do you say we go in and watch tv?" Kaley nodded and Dean picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride to the house. Everyone else was in the kitchen listening to Akina talk about what happened and she explained how little Kaley came to be.

"So did you get to know each other?" Akina asked when she saw the two enter the room. Dean put Kaley on the floor and she, for some reason, ran to John. "See that yum yum, she likes you."

"Yum yum?" Kaley asked looked at John. "That's funny that she gives you weird names too." Dean sat next to Akina and grabbed her hand. John picked the small girl up and sat her on his lap. "What name did she give you Sammy?" Sam smiled and looked over at Akina.

"Francis." Kaley started laughing and so did Akina. "What did you tell her?" Akina shook her head and winked at her daughter. "Great. Now I'm really in trouble with two of them."

"What about you Dean?" Dean glanced at Akina too. "What? I know that aunt Jada is sex kitten so I wanna know what you are."

"You told her that name?" Bobby asked in amazement.

"She can read minds too Bobinator." Akina said with a smile. Everyone started laughing. "So you gonna tell her what your name is Dean?"

"Sven and sex slave. Among others." Dean said with a shrug. Jada and Sam left to go to the store and Kaley was starting to get a little bored.

"Can I go watch tv?" Akina nodded and John put her on the floor. She ran into the living room and was joined by the others shortly after turning on Empire Records. "I love this movie." Dean, John, and Bobby all looked at Akina. "Mommy got all you liking it too?"

"Yes. My dad even likes it and he's a hard ass." John glared at Dean, who just smiled. Kaley was sitting on Dean's lap and Akina was resting her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for the three to fall asleep. John and Bobby looked over at them and smiled just as Jada and Sam walked in.

"That's so cute." Sam said looking at the sleeping three on the couch. "Wait! Akina fell asleep during this?" He said pointing at the movie. "That's a shock."

"I know. They make a cute little family though, don't they?" John said as he got out a blanket and covered them up.

"Yeah they do. What do you say we all turn in for the night?" All agreed and went up stairs. After this long day, they were all pretty much dead on their feet. There was something good though. The newest little member of their screwed up family was something that none of them expected, but loved. Yes, all of them fell in love with her already and when Jada's and Sam's son was born, their family would be perfect, as soon as they killed the demon that is.

**A/N If anyone has any questions, just ask. Also, I know that I'm making the five year old real smart so don't point that out please. I just don't wanna write any baby talk crap. I'm going to get back to the sex jokes and what not soon. Just don't think that because Kaley is there now that this is going to become all serious because it's not. It's going to be a bit more serious, but nothing huge. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think about me adding Kaley and please be honest. Not mean, but honest. :-) **


	78. Morning After

**Chapter 77 Morning After**

"Mommy. Mommy." Kaley was tugging on Akina's shirt in a sad attempt to wake her. Sadly she was out like a light. Kaley got as close to her mothers face as she could and smiled. "If I lick your nose, will you be mad?" All Akina did was mumble and turn her head. "I'm going to do it then. Sleeping or not." Kaley shrugged and stuck out her tongue.

"How about the two of us just lick Svens nose and we get you some breakfast?" Akina said with a smile. Kaley smiled as well and the two attacked the sleeping Dean with their tongues.

"HEY!! What are you guys doing!? Stop licking my face!" Dean yelled as he tried to fight back a laugh. Akina and Kaley were already laughing so hard that neither heard Jada enter the room. Akina did after a moment and turned to look at her.

"Hey sex bottom! Sleep well?" Jada was looking from her to Kaley to Dean and then back to Akina. "We licked his face. You want some to?"

"I think I'll pass on that one, but thanks. I'm going to get something to eat. Any of you wanna come?" Kaley jumped off Dean's lap and fell on her butt on the floor.

"Ow!" She said rubbing it as she stood up. "Can I come with you aunt Jada?" She nodded and looked over at Akina. Kaley also turned to look at her. "Can I go mommy?"

"Why not. Just bring me back some Dew and we're good to go. I have to talk to Dean here anyways." She said thumbing towards Dean. Kaley squealed with joy and ran to Jada. She loved Jada and she loved spending time with her. The two were by the door when Akina yelled to them. "SEX KITTEN!"

"What is it?" Both girls turned to her as she came running after them. What Bobby failed to mention is that Sam had cleaned the house and waxed the floors and Akina slipped and fell right on her ass. Like mother, like daughter huh. "What the?"

"Now you know how I felt mommy. My bum still hurts like ass." Kaley said as she rubbed her butt. Jada and Akina just looked at her. "Watch my mouth?" Both girls nodded as Akina stood up. "Mouth being watched!"

"Who waxed the floor? I know it wasn't Bobby. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word clean." Jada just smiled and Akina got it. "Guess I have to get Sam back later."

"I help?" Kaley said as she jumped up and down. "I love pranking people and I think it'll be funny to do it to Sammy!" All the girls laughed and agreed. Even Jada was going to get in on this one.

"You wanted something?" Jada said looking at a smiling Akina. "Already thinking of a plan I see."

"What do you think. And yeah, before I busted my ass." She said with a smile. "Guess what we named the dog?" Kaley giggled and looked up at Jada. Akina also laughed and looked at her.

"Oh god what?" Both girls kept looking at her. "You named her after me, didn't you?" Both nodded and Jada smiled. "At least it's a pomeranian so it's not so bad. You wanna go now?" Kaley nodded and Akina went back into the living room and sat next to Dean. He stretched and smiled at her.

"You tell that girls everything, don't you?" He asked as Akina rested her head on his shoulder.

"Always thought it was best for me to tell her than have something happen to her and not know what's going on. She always said that it keeps her from being afraid at night, knowing what's really out there." She felt Dean nod and smiled. "You know what we need to talk about right?" No answer. "You don't."

"Not exactly. Why? What is it?" Akina sat up indian style on the couch and looked at him. "Am I missing something here and how does knowing what's really out there NOT scare a five year old?"

"Hunting and I don't know. It just made her feel better." Dean was staring at her and got what she ment. "There's no way that we're taking her hunting, but now I don't know what to do with her. I know that she can't stay here while we're gone even though it'll be the safest place for her. I think that there's only one thing that I can do."

"And what might that be?" Akina looked down and was playing with the remote that was in her hands. Normally she was chewing on that damn thing. Why? Ask her. She wanted to be with Kaley. Even more so after everything that happened with her parents, but she couldn't risk her getting hurt. "You wanna stop hunting." Statement, not question.

"It's the only choice that I have. I mean I'm kinda making Jada stop and she's only pregnant. I can't just leave her here alone Dean. I know that Bobby would look after her, but the demon did possess him once already." Dean nodded his head in agreement. She was right. Not only would it not be safe for Kaley to be here alone, but he knew that Akina didn't want to be seperated from her just yet. Not after what happened to Scott and Diane. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I understand what you have to do and taking care of her is your top priority." Akina glanced up at him and smiled. "What?"

"You know that her and Jada are going to be gone for a while and you being all kind and smart is making it hard for me to not jump on you right here and now." Dean just laughed and the two headed up stairs. Sadly for him, they were cut off by John.

"There's something you two need to see." Dean grumbled the whole way BACK downstairs and both John and Akina just laughed at him. "I'm sorry that I had to end your little sexcapades, but I think this is more important that little Dean."

"Little Dean isn't so little, let me tell you." Akina whispered causing Dean to elbow her in the side. "What? I was giving not so little Dean a compliment you know."

"Did you have to do it in front of my father?" Akina nodded causing him to roll his eyes. "You are so unbelieveable."

"Tell me about it. So what's up yum yum besides not so little Dean?" John even started laughing at the look his oldest boy was giving her. "What is your problem now?"

"Nothing." The three went into the kitchen where Bobby was looking through something. "So what's going on?" Sam came in from the back and sat down next to Akina. She glanced over at him and gave him that devilish smile.

"Whatever happened, I didn't do it so don't go looking at me like that." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. That just made her and everyone else in the room laugh. "I sware that it wasn't me."

"I know it was you Saminator. Now just calm down. Your daddy wants to tell us why I'm not riding Dean like a horse right now."

"And it better be REALLY important." Disgusted faces all around.

"Don't be mad because you're not getting any." Akina said as she handed Dean and Sam coffee, taking her time to smile at Sam.

"I hate you." He said placing his cup on the table and pushing it away. "But they have a point dad. What is it?" John glanced at Bobby and then at the three at the table.

"We know where the demon is going to strike next." Silence. "Don't all speak at once now." They all shared a look before Dean started speaking.

"How and where? I mean the last time we thought it was going to strike, nothing happened." Akina finished her coffee and looked at her man.

"How do you call what we did on the hood of your car nothing? I mean it was good for me. You said that the whips would add..." Dean smiled as he covered her mouth. John, Sam, and Bobby were just staring at the two. Akina was trying to pry his hand off her mouth.

"Demon dad." Dean said still not trusting Akina not to say anything about that to his family. "You care to continue?" He moved his hand and sat back down. Mistake on his part.

"He's to busy thinking of the whips and chains!" Akina said with a laugh.

"I think that's bad timing on our part." All five turned and saw Jada and Kaley standing in the doorway. "Talking about your sex life again?"

"Might have been." Kaley ran over and climber on Akina's lap. "Get what you needed?"

"Yup. And some dew for you mommy." She handed Akina a bottle of soda and smiled over at Sam. "I got something for you too Sammy." Sam glanced over at Akina and then at Jada. "Not them. Me." Sam looked at the small girl. No way she was going to do something to him. "You want it or are you afraid?"

"Knowing your mother so well. I'm afraid." Everyone was laughing at the paranoid Sam, except for John and Akina.

_'This has to do with you more that him Akina.'_ She looked up at watched John as he spoke. She knew that Kaley was too busy making Sam scared to listen in on what he was telling her. _ 'You think it's a little odd that the demon went after her parents after this long?'_

_'Of course I thought about that. We already know that he wants Sam's and Jada's son, but there's no reason he would want her after all this time.'_

_'That's what I thought at first, until I read more. There's something that you need to see, but not here. I don't want to make her worry.' _ Akina nodded and placed Kaley on the floor before standing up and going over to where John was standing. "We'll be back in a few hours." And the two left without another word.

"That was a little weird." Sam said as he watched the two drive away in the impala. "Not to mention they took your car Dean." Dean got up and ran to a window. Sure enough, impala gone. "So where do you think they went?"

"Who know with them. If I didn't know any better, I would bet they're sleeping with each other." Dean said without thinking.

"DEAN!" He turned and was being glared at by everyone, but the five year old. She was just giggling at him.

"I forgot. Sorry." Kaley walked over to where he was standing. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." She had the same grin on her face that Akina has when she's planning something. Dean knew what was coming and he hoped that he wasn't going to be on the recieving side of it. "You done thinking? From what mommy said, you might hurt yourself." More laughing at Dean time. "I'm kidding Sven. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. Away from where everyone else can hear them.

"So what is it? I know that you have something up your little sleeve." She smiled and the two sat on the couch.

"How would you know that? You read minds too?"

"No. It's just that you have that same smile as Kina when you're up to something." She thought about it for a minute or two and nodded. "See what I mean. Now who is it?"

"Sammy. He waxed the floor before and mommy fell right on her hot ass." Dean held back his laughter and shook his head. "Don't look at me like that either." She said waving a finger in his face. "That's what she uses to describe it so that's what I say. Can't blame me for what I hear. I'm young and I repeat things, good or bad."

"You are something and I'm in on whatever you guys are planning to do." The two shared a hug and a smile and a sunny delight. Where that came from? Who knows. All Dean knew is that his baby brother was in trouble with the girls and he was so happy that it wasn't him. What was bothering him more is the fact that his father knows something about the demon and where it might strike next and that he left with Akina without telling any of them what he knew. At least this might be their chance to get rid of it once and for all. The shit part was that they had to wait for John and Akina to get back and who knows how long that'll be.

**A/N You like how I started that one out don't you? I hope that you like this one and how I'm making Kaley. I still know that she's five and what she says doesn't make sense, but I like her this way. It's how I would picture Akina's daughter. Please tell me what you think. If you don't like Kaley's personality or if you do. Just let me know if you want me to change something. Just let me know! Thanks for reading and I love you all!! Almost at chapter 100. Almost!**


	79. Day Out And Dad

**Chapter 78 Day Out And Dad**

**John and Akina**

"Please tell me that you might be wrong. That this can't happen." Akina said as she paced back and forth outside the car. John pulled over and the two spoke a good ways away from Bobbys. "Please just tell me that you read it wrong."

"I didn't and I'm sorry. From what I found out, this is the only way to end it once and for all. That's why it went after her now." Akina sat one the hood of the car next to John. "I know this is hard for you, but"

"Hard? There's nothing hard about it because it's not going to happen. There's gotta be something else. Some other way to end this without having to do that and I plan on finding it." John nodded in understanding and got off the hood. "You really know how to show a girl a good time yummy."

"You know me all too well." He responded as the two got into the car. "You really think there's some other way?"

"Who knows. If there is, we're going to find it." Akina popped in the most hated cd that floated between the two cars. "And no, it's not in english." John just laughed and pulled onto the road. "Stop at KFC. I'm hungry and who doesn't love deep fried chicken?" After their pit stop, the two got back to Bobby and heard nothing.

"What did you do?" John asked looking over at Akina. She just stared at him and shook her head. "If you didn't do anything."

"Then who did?" The two went into the house and made their way into the kitchen. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw why it was so quiet. Akina and John's jaws were on the floor when they saw poor, poor Sam.

"How about if you two pick them up and help me out?" The two turned to each other and started laughing. "I get that this is funny. Ha, ha. Now please, help me out of this."

"You care to tell us who did this?" John said as he untied his son. Akina was sitting on the floor to try to keep herself from peeing her pants. Sam was shooting glares at her and John thought that was also funny. "I know she didn't do it and it is funny so you can't blame her for laughing."

"It was Dean, Jada, and the mini Akina." John stopped what he was doing and glanced over at a still sitting red head. "Please don't start laughing again."

"I'm not going to laugh." Just as he finished, he started laughing.

"DAD!"

"Sorry Sam. It's just, I mean why did they do this?" John finished helping out his boy just as the three little pranksters came in. John looked back at them and smiled. Akina was still on the floor. Dean and Kaley looked around the room and saw how John and Akina were reacting to what they did to Sam.

"When did you two get back?" Dean asked as he started putting away the crap they bought. Kaley and Jada went off outside. Jada was teaching her all about cars and what not and Akina was surprised that she was enjoying it.

"A few minutes ago and I have to say Sven, this is one of the funniest things that I have ever seen. I'm so proud of you all." Akina said as she kissed him on the cheek. Sam was still a little, um, tied up at the moment. "Did you think of this one?"

"Nope. This is the job of Kaley. Smart little girl there." She nodded and watched John help out Sam. "So where did you two go off too?"

"Thats something that we need to talk about alone." Dean nodded and the two left. Not before taking another look at Sam and laughing again.

"NOT FUNNY!!!" Sam yelled back at them as he headed for the shower.

Dean and Akina

"So what's up?" The two were sitting on the bed and Akina didn't know exactly how to explain what John had told her about the demon. "Kina, somethings wrong so what is it?"

"You father found a way to get rid of the demon for good. To make sure that it never sees the light of day again."

"How?" Akina glanced at him and then quickly at the ground. "I'm taking it has something to do with Kaley."

"You have no idea." Dean was looking at her, but she wasn't looking back. "I can't do it Dean. I can't do what needs to be done. Not with her."

"I still don't get it."

"Look, it has something to do with her blood. It's some kind of key to sending it back, but the only way to do that is..."

"To kill her." Akina nodded started crying. "You know it's never going to happen Kina. There's no way that little girl is going to die. Not while we're all still breathing." She didn't need Dean to tell her that. That was something that she already knew. "What do you say we go spend some time with her?"

"I would agree with you there, but John told me something else." Dean rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"There's a hunt isn't there?" She nodded and he put his head down. "Damn it! What is it?"

"From what he said, it's a banshee." He nodded and stood up before she grabbed his arm. "You know that you don't have to leave now. There's still time for me and not so little Dean to have some fun." Smiles all around again. After all was said and done and the two were dressed, someone thought it was time to enter the room.

"Mommy. Dean." They turned and saw little Kaley standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She ran and jumped into the bed, causing Dean to fall right onto the floor. "HA!" Akina pointed and laughed along with Kaley. "Now that we got laughing at Dean out of our system, something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to spend time with you. That's all. Your daddy said that you're leaving. Are you?" Akina glanced over at Dean, who was now back on the bed, and smiled. "Mommy?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Jada and me are going to stay here while Dean and Sammy go and deal with the evil nasty." Kaley smiled as she jumped up and down. "What do you say we spend the day together?"

"I thought we had to go?" Dean said as he tried to get Kaley to settle down. Can you tell that it's not working? Akina was rolling her eyes and went to get her bag.

"Let me deal with your father Dean. I'll meet you two in the car in ten." Kaley glanced up at Dean and smiled as Akina left the room.

"Mommy has something planned." The two agreed and went out to the car to wait for her. "She still have that crapanese cd?"

"Crapanese?" She nodded and Dean lost it. "I never thought of that one and it fits that music to a tee." The two were just talking about nothing when Akina came out. "We going or is dad going to kill us?"

"We out like a fat girl playing dodge ball." The three smiled and drove off. "You going to give me back my cd now and put that seatbelt on." Dean glanced at Kaley in the back seat and smiled. "You have something to do with the missing cd, don't you?"

"I might. I love her word for it though. Crapanese. Priceless." She scoffed and turned on the radio. Dean glanced at the young girl in the back again.

"Is there a reason that belt isn't on yet?" She shook her head and put the belt on. Akina was watching him and smiling the whole time. "What are you smiling at?" She just kept smiling and shook her head. "You think something is funny and it'll be nice if you let me in on it."

"Are we a family now?" Dean glanced at Akina and they both looked at Kaley. "Was I not supposed to say anything?"

"You're not supposed to read my mind without permission. I know that much and yes."

"I have no problem with that one." Hell, Dean has never been so happy. Neither has Akina. Even with the demon looming somewhere and the only way they knew how to kill it was to kill Kaley. Even with all this, they were still happy. "You ever going to mention were we're going?"

"Take a left here and then the next right. You'll get it after that." Confusion all around. "Don't either of you look at me like that either. It's a surprise." The rest of the ride was pretty silent except for Kaley talking and talking and talking. You know how kids are.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean said once he saw where they were headed. He parked the car and looked over at his soon to be wife. "How did you do all this and us not know?" Kaley would have said something at this point, but she was too excited to say anything.

"John helped me out a little bit. Ok a lot. I planned and he set it all up." She answered as they got out. Dean made sure that Kaley held his hand the entire way. There was a busy street near by and also a river. He didn't want anything to happen to her, plus it's cute her holding his hand and all.

"So that's why he said nothing when you said we were going somewhere." Akina nodded as the three got to the picnic area. John and Akina set up a very nice picnic for the three of them to spend some time alone together. Akina figured that if they were going to be a family, time to act like one. After sitting down and eating, Kaley saw a group of children playing near-by.

"Can I go play with them mommy?" With all that was going on with the demon and what he wanted to do, Akina was a little worried about letting her daughter go off without her. "Please mommy." Dean glanced over at her and nodded his head.

"Alright, but stay where we can see you and don't go anywhere with anyone you don't know and if something happens you call one of us and.."

"Akina! She's going to be fine." Kaley was hopping up and down just waiting to go and play. Akina glanced over at Dean and then at the group of children. She saw all the parents sitting near by and agreed to let her go. "Go on and have fun." She smiled and ran off, instantly making friends with the group. "Don't worry Kina. She's going to be fine."

"I know. It's just that what John told me and everything." She smiled at how paranoid she was being now and laughed. "I'm being a little overpertective?" Dean nodded. "Calming down now." The three were out most of the day and Akina told Dean that they would leave first thing in the morning to hunt the banshee. After cleaning up everything and packing it into the car, Dean placed the sleeping Kaley in the back and they started back to Bobby's. "Would you care if she called you dad?"

"What?" Dean wasn't sure if he caught that one for how fast Akina said it.

"I ask if you would care if she called you dad." He really didn't think much about that. Sure he wouldn't mind, but he also figured that Akina would know that. "Still didn't answer."

"You know that I wouldn't mind. I don't get why you would even ask that." Akina shook her head and smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to be sure and we're going to have hot sex when we get back and get her to bed."

"You like making these quick one eightys, don't you?" She smiled and soon fell asleep. Dean was left awake alone for a while until Kaley woke up.

"When did I fall asleep?" Dean glanced at her and smiled.

"A little while ago. You alright?" She nodded and stretched. "Did you hear what we were talking about?" She shook her head to tell him that she had no idea what they said. "She asked me if it was alright if you called me dad."

"About time she asked you that." He was a little shocked. "I'm the one that asked her to ask you."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Kaley looked down at the floor and then back at the mirror.

"Was afraid that you would say no."

"I would have never said that. The three of us are going to be a family as soon as the demon is dead. I wouldn't want you to call me anything else but dad." She smiled and nodded and drove the rest of the way back. Akina smiled as well as she listened to their conversation. They got back and Dean carried Kaley to her room before coming back to get Akina.

"You don't think you're going to carry this fine ass, do you? I think not hot stuff. We still have a night of steamy sex ahead of us and with you leaving tomorrow, I gotta get as much as I can from you." She said with a smile as Dean opened the door. "Where Kaley?"

"In her room. Now what do you say we get things started?" She smiled and nodded before the two ran into the house. It was late and everyone was already asleep. John informed them that he, Sam, and Dean would leave early in the morning. The banshee was really being a pain in the ass and John wanted it gone soon so that they could all focus on another way to get rid of the demon.

**A/N Crappy ending I know. Might have been a crappy chapter too. Sorry about that though. Also, I couldn't think of a good prank to do with Sam so that's why I didn't write one. It's up to everyone who reads this. So whatever you wanna picture happening to poor Sam, go for it. Sorry about that too. I just couldn't think of anything funny and I wanted something to happen to him. Next chapter will be better. I promise. Please review! **


	80. Plan Set In Motion

**Chapter 79 Plan Set in Motion**

"You better call or else I'll kill you when you get back." Jada said as she said bye to Sam. "And be careful, all of you." Sam smiled and hugged her more. He just wanted this hunt to be over with so that he was back here with her. He just hated being away from her, even for a little while. "Please be careful Sam."

"You know me. We'll be fine and be back as soon as we can." Jada smiled and the two started making out. The two let go of each other to get some air. "Man I'm going to miss you." Jada smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "Alot!" More kissing.

"You're going to be careful?" Dean nodded. "Promise that you're not going to die." More nodding. "If you do, I'm not going to like you very much!" He smiled and picked Kaley up and hugged her. "Don't think because you're cute you can get away with more. Don't get hurt and come back soon."

"You know I will. Dad and Sammy will be there too so I won't be alone."

"Good. I already lost a daddy once. I don't want to do it again." She almost started crying at the mention of her father, but Dean just reassured her with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Like I said, everythings going to be fine. We've done hunts like this before. Many times." Kaley nodded and wiped her eyes. "What do you say I go and say good-bye to mommy?"

"She might wanna jump on you."

"You are WAY to much like her." The two laughed and Dean carried her over to where Akina was giving John a lecture. They were joined soon by Jada and Sam and the five, Bobby included, watched.

"You're going to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to make sure you're all safe?"

"Yes."

"You're going to call every day and tell us that you're all alright?"

"Yes."

"You're going to bring me back a shit ton of presents and kinky sex toys?"

"Yes." Everyone turned and looked at John. "Wait! What?"

"Nothing Johnny yum yum. Just making sure that you're going to all be safe. Nothing more." Akina said with a smile as Kaley ran up to them. "You say bye to Dean?"

"Sure did. Wanted to say bye to gamps." John laughed lightly and picked the young girl up. "Going to miss you gampa. Just make sure that branshee don't kill you." All the adults laughed and yes, Akina was included in that. "What did I say?"

"It's called a banshee, Kaley."

"And you're called a Sammy, Sam." Kaley said with a smile. Sam just chuckled and hugged her. "I going to miss you too. You're fun to play around with."

"Tell me about it. We'll be back before you know it. Just look after your mom and Jada for me." Kaley gave him a thumbs up and the men went to the impala. Not before Akina pulled Dean off to the side for a little good-bye make out session. After about ten, twenty, or thirty minutes of waiting, Sam pulled Dean from Akina's lips and got into the car. Jada, Akina, Bobby, and Kaley waved as they all watched the Winchester men drive away.

"Daddy's coming back right?" Akina glanced down to where Kaley was standing and smiled. "That told me nothing mommy."

"Sure he's going to come back. All of them are." She tried to make her believe that everything was going to be fine, but something was off about this and Akina felt it. They all knew how strong the men were and none of them doubted their hunting talent, but it was something that she couldn't put her finger on and she was going to find out what it was.

"You alright there Akina?" She shook her head from her thoughts and looked at Bobby. "You're spacing out there."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something that I needed to ask you." She smiled and turned to Jada. "Can you take her in the house?" Jada nodded and grabbed Kaley's hand. _ 'We need to talk later too. John found something out that I think you need to know. I think Dean told Sam.'_

_'Alright.'_ "We'll be out back. There's something wrong with my exaust and I was hoping that she would help me out." Jada smiled down at Kaley and she nodded.Bobby and Akina watched the two go into the house before she thought to say anything. Kaley's little gift didn't reach as far as Akina's but she didn't want to take any chances of her hearing.

"So what is it? You looked lost in thought and I didn't think you knew how to think." Akina smiled and the two sat in the grass. "You know I was kidding right?"

"Of course. How much do you know about this banshee?" Bobby glanced at her and thought about it.

"Enough or else they never would have went. John found out about it and looked into it. I think he had all the information he needed to kill it. Why?" She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Something just seems off with it. I can't explain it, but I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and I don't know what to do about it. I just wanna make sure that they aren't walking into some kind of trap."

"From what John and I found out, this is no different than any other banshee case. I think the only thing that stood out was the fact that it was hear. I know that banshee's follow certain families, but, I don't know." They sat outside till noon and then went in. Akina made them all lunch and couldn't help but laugh when Jada and Kaley came in. Both were covered in grease from head to toe. Bobby and Akina shared a look before laughing at them.

"You know that neither of you are touching any of this food until you've cleaned up."

"But mommy. I'm hungry." Kaley gave her the best puppy dog face she could. "What if I just wash my hands and I'll take a bath when I'm all full?"

"You're spending way to much time with Sam. You have that face down." Kaley smiled and even let out a small giggle. "Alright. Wash your hands, but when you're finished, right into the bath."

"You got it momsey!" Kaley said with a thumbs up as she ran to the sink. Akina shook her head and turned around to see that both Bobby and Jada were staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm telling you. You would let that girl get away with murder." Jada said shaking her head and then reached for a sandwich. Akina laughed and she too sat down. Followed soon by Bobby and a clean handed Kaley. "You think they're all going to be alright?"

"You know them as well as we do. They'll all be fine. Now can you pass me that salad?" Bobby said as he tried to reach over the table to grab the bowl. After they ate and Kaley took a bath, they did their own things. Jada took a nap and Bobby went out to get some parts for one of his cars. Kaley and Akina spent their time watching some of her movies. It was around tenish when Akina fell asleep. Jada and Bobby were also in bed and poor Kaley was up alone. Not that she minded that. Jada was teaching her to play Tony Hawk. She was in the process of learning to grind when Akina's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kaley?" Her eyes went wide and a smile spread across her small face. "Is that you and why are you still awake?"

"Mommy and me were watching movies and she fell asleep. I'm a big girl daddy. I can stay up late." Dean chuckled when he heard her say that. For him, it felt so good to have her call him daddy and nothing was going to wipe the smile from his face now. "You still there?"

"I'm here. Just calling to say that we're all fine. Is Kina awake now or no?" Kaley looked over at the couch and saw that she was still asleep.

"Still sleeping. Want me to wake her up? She really wants to talk to you."

"How do you know that?" Pause from the five year old. "You read her mind, didn't you?"

"I might have, but she really wants to talk to you. Her and Bobby were talking before. Mommy said that she has a bad feeling about this bamshee thing. She wants to hear your voice really bad daddy." Kaley was sitting on the floor, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. She was so into talking to Dean that she never noticed that Akina was awake.

"That Dean?" Kaley jumped at the sound of her voice. Akina smiled down and took the phone from her little hand after she nodded. "What's up?"

"Kina? You alright? You sound different."

"Hang on a sec." She put her hand over the mouth piece and was talking to Kaley. "Go and wash for bed." She nodded and ran up stairs as Akina went back to talking to Dean. "I'm back. Everything's fine here. How's it going there?"

"Good. This shouldn't take too long to kill. You sure you're alright? Kaley said that you had a strange feeling about this."

"Heard me talking to Bobby then?" She was sitting on the couch and saw the shadow of some one sitting on the stairs. "That better be you getting ready for bed." Akina smiled when she heard her daughter giggle and run up stairs. "I did have a bad feeling, but I know what it was now so it's no big deal."

"So then what was it?" For some reason that question made her smile. "I know that you love doing the whole silence thing when I ask you something, but can you tell me what the feeling was?" There was a few minutes of silence, followed by laughing on Akina's part. "Akina, what was it?"

"Possession."

**A/N Another short one I know, but we're getting into the big demon fight. Not much left to do with the demon after this. I know this chapter is kinda crappy, but bare with me. I have something planned and I hope you all like it. Almost at chapter 100!! Slowly, but we're getting there! Please review and let me know what you think. I thank everyone that has reviewed the last few chapters. I'm not getting any of them. Is anyone else having that problem? So I thank you all!! **


	81. Morning Screams And Deadly Silence

**Chapter 80 Morning Screams And Deadly Silence**

**With the Winchester men. General POV**

"So then what was it?" For some reason that question made her smile. "I know that you love doing the whole silence thing when I ask you something, but can you tell me what the feeling was?" There was a few minutes of silence, followed by laughing on Akina's part. "Akina, what was it?"

"Possession."Dean glanced up at his father as soon as he heard the dial tone. John and Sam were getting everything ready to finally kill the banshee when Dean thought to call and tell the others they were alright. Both his father and brother were watching the way he was acting after he hung up and both knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" John asked walking over to where Dean was sitting. He didn't even look up when John spoke to him. After placing a hand on his oldest son's shoulder, Dean finally glanced at him. "What?"

"I think we need to go back. Back to Bobby's." John took a quick look at Sam and then focused on Dean once again. "I don't know. I just think that this whole thing was a set up from the beginning. From what Akina said, I think the demon's there."

"Wait!" Sam pretty much yelled as he made his way over to where John and Dean were sitting. "You're saying that the demon might be at bobby's again and we're here?" He nodded and Sam placed his head in his hands. "This can't be happening again. What makes you so sure?"

"What she said before she hung up. She said that she had a weird feeling about this whole thing and she found out what it was."

"Well?" Sam started packing while his father got the information off Dean.

"She said the weird feeling was possession and from the way she sounded..." He shook his head and joined Sam in packing. "We need to get back and now."

"What about the banshee?" After exchanging a look, both brothers looked at their father. "I know so lets go."

**At Bobby's General POV**

The demon smiled as she hung up the phone and stood up. Fooling Dean wasn't going to happen.He knew this girl all to well and knew how she acted. No way the demon was THAT convincing. Didn't matter to him anyways. The Winchesters were how far away and he had the others right where he wanted them. The demon waited and took his time with this plan. After all the other ones failed, he wasn't taking any chances with this one. This was his last shot and if he failed in this, it was back to hell for him. Akina/demon smiled when he saw Kaley sitting on the steps.

"I thought you were in bed." She said as she walked to the steps. "Why is it that you never listen to your parents?" Kaley stood up and tried to run back up the stairs, but Akina grabbed her before she got too far. "I don't think so. You're not getting away from me this time. First I'll take what I need from you and then I'll go after that bitches kid."

"Let me go!!! Please mommy!!! You're hurting me!!" Kaley kicked and screamed as she tried to get away. Akina laughed and tossed the small girl onto the couch. The demon knew better. Sure he was able to possess and control Akina, but she was still a half demon and was a lot stronger that normal humans. He could feel her fighting back and knew he didn't have a lot of time to screw around. He smiled and walked over to where the girl landed. "I know you're in there mommy. Please fight the bad man. Please." She pleaded through the tears.

"Stop crying. It's not going to help her no more than it helped Scott and Diane." Kaley watched her mother with wide eyes. "What?"

"Don't talk about them." Akina smiled and picked Kaley up. "OW!"

"You think I'm going to listen to someone like you." She held the child so that she was looking right in her eyes. "You want to know what went through your mothers head as I killed her?" Kaley shook her head slowly and Akina/demon laughed. "You know that I'm going to tell you anyways."

"Drop her!" Akina turned to come face to face with Jada and Bobby. "You heard me!"

"Why should I listen to you? Not like you can do anything." Jada smiled at her comment. "I don't think you have any right to smile Jada. Not after you see what I did." Akina/demon pointed to the floor and Jada saw the burnt remains of the binder.

"Son of a.."

"Not in front of the child!" Akina screamed as she waved her hand and threw Bobby and Jada across the room. "Useing such language with a child in the room. What did your mother teach you?" Jada glared at her friend and saw nothing but the pale yellow eyes of the demon. "Oops. I forgot. I took out your parents. Looks like I'm making a hobby of that. First your and Akina's. Then Mary and ending with this kids parents. Looks like I have a few more to go before I call it a night." Akina smiled and walked over to Bobby. "And you. What good are you? Can't even take out John."

"Who fault was that?" Akina smiled and dropped Kaley onto the hard floor. "Are you that big of a coward?" She tilted her head at the question. "You heard me. Using someone else to do your dirty work. Why not do it yourself?"

"It's more fun this way. Knowing that you're looking at the face of your friend as you die. More pleasure for me."Akina turned back to Kaley and smiled at her. "Why are you so afraid of me? I'm still your mother."

"No you're not! You're a bad man!" Kaley backed up till she was flat against the wall. Akina slowly made her way over and knelt down.

"Let's see just how bad I can be." And with a sadistic smile, the screaming started. Bobby and Jada struggled against the demon's hold, but nothing happened. Both had to sit and listen to the screams of the poor child and knew there was nothing they could do.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Bobby finally managed to scream and more importantly, be heard. Akina/demon stopped what she was doing and glanced over at him. "You heard me you bastard! Stop picking on the kid and take me on!"

"You've got balls, I'll give you that. You know that it doesn't matter who goes first. I'm going to kill you all." Akina walked over to where she was holding Bobby and stood in front of him. "You know that she thinks of you as a type of father."

"Who?"

"Akina.Not only you, but John as well. She cares for all of you so much." She smiled and pointed to Kaley who was curled up in the corner. "Her more than anything." Jada and Bobby were glaring at her. "Don't get so mad. Like I said, it's not like I'm not going to kill you all." She started laughing and started staring at Bobby again. "Time to get you out of the picture." More smiling from Akina/demon and screaming from Bobby.

"MOMMY!!! STOP PLEASE!!!" Akina stopped and her head snapped to Kaley. "You know that you can find the bad man. I know you don't want to do this." She was crying and begging Akina to fight the demon. "Please mommy."

"You think that that's going to help any of you? Begging and crying. How sad are you?" Akina said with a smile. "You know that your mother isn't as strong as you make her out to be. Sure she has SOME power, but not enough to get rid of me." Kaley trembled with fear as Akina made her way closer. "Don't be so afraid. I'm going to get rid of Bobby and Jada's little bundle of joy and then I'll be back for you." She started laughing at the look on the childs face. "You have no idea how much she wants to protect you right now. Fighting with everything she has and nothing happens. It's so cute."

"You're such an ass hole." She turned to face Bobby again. "You heard me. Picking on a little girl. You're pathetic."

"I know what you're trying to do.You're trying to get my attention away from her and onto you. Fine then." And with one swift movement and smart placement, Bobby was once again screaming in agony. "Is this what you wanted? IS IT!? I hope so because this is all you have to look forward to!"

**The Winchester men General POV**

"Drive faster dad!" Dean yelled as he dialed Akina's number for the tenth time. "I can't get anyone." John was flooring it the entire way back to Bobby's, but they all knew they were so far away. "Dad!"

"I'm going as fast as I can son. We'll get there in time." Sam glanced back at his older brother. He's seen him in some of the worst situations, but the look of dread on his face now was scaring him more than anything. Sam knew something bad was happening at Bobby's and he also hoped that they would make it back in time, but even he had to admit that it wasn't looking good. "Try calling again." Dean nodded and dialed Jada this time.

"Hello. You have reached the phone of sex kitten. I'm unable to come to the phone right now due to the fact that I'm pinned to the wall by the demon. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you is I survive." Dean looked up at his father and Sam. He didn't know what to say. "I know it's you Dean. Nice of you to call."

"Where are they?" Sam turned so that he was looking right at Dean and John kept glancing at him through the mirror. "WHERE!?"

"And who do you mean? Jada? Bobby? Akina? Or that cute little girl? She is a beauty, isn't she?"

"I sware that if you hurt any of them."

"Too late on that one Dean. Shame though. I liked them although Bobby was an ass sometimes. Making me clean the bathroom and all. Oh and Jada and that little boy of hers. Man did they last a lot longer than I thought they would. I should of bet on that one." While Akina/demon laughed, Dean glanced up at his baby brother. The look in Dean's eyes said everything. "You still there baby?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Now where have I heard that one before? Oh right. I believe the last time we met you made that very same threat and look where that got you. You can't do shit Dean. You're too far away and that child can only run for so long."

"No way Kina'll let you hurt her." Dean hissed into the phone. The three were still a good ways away and all of them were hoping that the demon was just toying with them.

"Really? You sure about that one?" Slight pause. "Only one way to find out. I'll have to call you back. Tell Johnny and Sam I said hi!" Dean hung up and threw the phone through the window.

"What happened?" John asked already knowing. He knew. He felt it. This wasn't going to end well at all. "He's there isn't he?" Dean nodded. "Which one?"

"Akina. Said he killed Bobby and..." Dean paused and looked up at Sam. He just shook his head. "He can be lying Sammy. You know that demons lie." Sam didn't say anything. He just started staring at the floor and cried. The rest of the two hour drive was silent, except for the sobs coming from the two boys. John managed to control his emotions as he always did. It was near midnight when they pulled up in front of Bobby's. All three ran out and right into the house. They looked around the dark room and heard and saw nothing. After exchanging looks, the three split up to search the house. Dean took the kitchen and den, John took the living room and hallways, and Sam took the up stairs. After searching they all met back in the living room.

"Find anything?" All shook their heads no and tried to figure out what to do next.

"How about I give you a hand in that." They turned and all any of them saw were yellow eyes piercing the darkness before they were thrown to the wall. "Nice of you three to visit. Looking for someone?" Akina smiled at the three and focused on Sam. "How you been Sammy? Heard you're going to be a dad. That's fantastic!"

"Where are they?" Sam spat at her. That just made her smile. "Answer me!"

"Not nice to yell Sam. Might make me do something that you might regret!" She yelled back, her voice taking on more anger. "To answer your question though." She smiled and pointed behind her. "Right there and they're all still alive. Not well, but alive." The three men focused on the bloodies bodies of Jada and Bobby. It didn't take them long to realize that Kaley was missing. Akina/demon sensed this and walked over to Dean.

"Where is she?"

"I missed you too Dean. So cute that she was afraid to call you daddy. I think she was afraid that you were going to die." She laughed and grabbed his face before kissing him hard, biting his lip when she was done. "Not as good as when you left, but I'll take what I can get." The three realized at the same time just how long the demon was there.

"That long?" She nodded. "You never said where she was."

"Johnny. You should know that the bad guy doesn't always reveal his plan till the end.Oh wait! This is the end." She let out a slight chuckle before talking again. She lifted her hand and Kaley's body flew into the room and fell onto the floor in front of them. "There she is."

"You son of a bitch." Akina focused on Dean once more, having to step over Kaley to get to him.

"I've heard a lot of that today. She's alive so you should be happy for that." The two were staring at each other and neither saw Kaley was moving. No one but John and Sam.

"Mommy." Akina and Dean both glanced down at her. "You fight him mommy. Daddy's here now and you can beat him together." Akina/demon looked at the scared crying girl and took a step towards her. "No more pain mommy. No more." Kaley reached out and grabbed Akina's ankles. She stopped and fell to her knees. "I know how to get rid of the bad man daddy. I can do it!" All eyes were on the two girls. Kaley crawled over to Akina and placed her bloodied hands on her head. "Time to be good again mommy."

"You can't to this. You're not strong enough and it'll kill you!" The demon hissed as pain racked Akina's body. "STOP!"

"I can do it. Mommy believes in me. She knows I can do it and that's all that matters!" The demon screamed as Kaley refused to move her hands from her head. "Time for you to wake up. Time to come back!" Akina let out a ear piercing scream and fell forward. John, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Jada all fell to the floor as well. Dean's first thought was Kaley. Her little body was so beaten up that he was afraid she was dead.

"Kaley." He lightly patted her face as Sam went to check Jada and Bobby and John got Akina. "Please baby. Open your eyes and look at me." He got no response as he pulled her body close to him. Akina opened her eyes and was met by John.

"What the hell!? Kaley! Where is she?" John helped her sit up and the two glanced over to where Dean was sitting. Sam was in the other corner cradling Jada in his arms and Bobby ran to get something to press on her wounds. "My god! What did I do?"

"Look at me Kaley. You were so strong against the bad man. You can be strong and wake up for me." Dean begged as John helped Akina over to them. He looked up at her and the two were just crying. "I can't wake her up Kina."

"She's waking up Dean. She has to." Dean nodded and tried again.

"Kaley. I know that you can hear me. You have to come back so that we can be a family. You, me and mommy. You saved all of us and now we can be a family. Please wake up." Dean and Akina both held the little girl in their arms and cried, John was resting against the wall next to Sam, Jada, and Bobby. All were in tears.

"This isn't happening. It can't be."

"I beat the bad man?" All eyes on where the little voice came from. "Did I?" Akina and Dean looked at each other before pulling her into the biggest hug EVER. "Mommy! Daddy! You're smushing me!" She giggled. Everyone started laughing. Not only because she was so darn cute, but because it was all over. The demon was gone and they were all alive. Sure they all needed to be checked out, but ALL were alive. Sex kitten. The baby. Francis. Johnny yum yum. Bobinator. Sven. Kaley and Akina. Now it was time for normal, but how were they all going to handle this one? Only one way to find out. HEE HEE!!!

**A/N Ok! I really, REALLY liked this chapter A LOT!!!! Please let me know if you all felt the same. PLEASE. One more thing, I'm not done yet. There's still more with the gang. Sure the demon is gone and I'm sorry that I didn't go into more detail there, but I was tired, I had a long day at work, and this was getting REALLY long. Now we're going to see how they are in normal life. So don't think it's all over because it's not. Jada still didn't have the baby yet and still no wedding for Dean and Akina. Review! Till we meet tomorrow! Love, peace, and chicken grease!**


	82. Normal Kinda Sucks

**Chapter 81 Normal Kinda Sucks**

"Do I really need to come? I mean I'm not THAT bad. Nothing that Sam can't stitch up." Akina begged as they all made their way to the hospital. Kaley just kept laughing at how afraid she was of hospitals and Dean joined in some time ago. "This isn't funny and I'm not afraid of hospitals."

"Than why are you sweating worst than a piggy mommy?" She glanced back at her daughter and smiled.

"Because Dean likes to keep this car at a brisk nine hundred degrees and I saw that you're still not wearing your seat belt." Kaley smiled and put her belt on. Akina looked over at Dean when she heard him snickering. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Calm down Kina. It's not like you're going to die there." She glared at him and he swallowed hard. "We just have to make sure that you're all alright after all that. I mean you were possessed for how long? Who knows what kind of damage that demon could have done." She scoffed and looked out the window. John, Jada, Sam, and Bobby were following the three in John's truck. They left to go and get checked out as soon as all of them were able to walk without falling over.

"If you want, I'll hold your hand mommy." Dean started laughing as he glanced back at her. "What? If she's scared than I'll just have to hold her hand and tell her how big of a girl she is." Dean started laughing more and Kaley joined right in.

"I know I should have rode with John and will both of you stop picking on me!?" Both shook their heads and Akina pulled out her phone. "Fine. I'll just talk to someone else then."

"Hello?"

"They're being mean to me sex kitten. Help me!" Dean looked back at Kaley before the two looked over at Akina and they started laughing at her again. "See what I mean."

"You ratted us out to aunt Jada? So not the cool mommy." That made Dean laugh even more. Even Akina smiled and went back to talking to Jada.

"What are they doing besides making fun of you because you're afraid of hospitals?"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF HOSPITALS!!!" She screamed into the phone. "I just don't like them. They smell bad."

"Yeah right." Dean mumbled earning him another glare from Akina. "I didn't say anything so don't look at me like that. We're almost there anyways." She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Jada.

"I'll give you four dollars if you get me out of going Jada."

"You're trying to bribe me with only four dollars?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"No and we're here. I'm hanging up and I'll see you inside. Try not to piss yourself." Jada hung up and Akina tossed her phone on the seat before looking over at Dean and then glancing back at Kaley. Both had grins on their faces.

"Not a word from either of you." Both held their hands up in surrender and got out of the car. "Damn it." She quietly mumbled and joined the others outside. "No way is anyone coming at me with a needle." John and Bobby were standing on either side of her. Everyone knew her all too well and knew that she would run if given the chance. "Oh will you two calm down. I'm not going to run. Now lets go and get you old folks checked out." That earned her glares from Bobby, John, and Dean. "You stay next to me, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Kaley said with a mock solute. "I already said that I'll hold your hand, but there's only so much I can do." Akina shook her head and the two followed the others inside. It didn't take long to get looked at since they all looked like they just survived a war. Akina insisted on going first just to get things over with. With the exception of a few stiches and some pain in her leg, she was fine. The doc did say that she had to take it easy and even found it funny that Kaley held her hand the entire time. Sam, Dean, John, and Bobby were also fine except for a few scratches.

"Looks like your next." The doctor smiled down at Kaley. She backed away till she was hiding behind Dean's leg. The doctor smiled at her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're alright." Kaley looked up at Dean and over at Akina. "They can stay with you if you want." She nodded and Dean took hold of her hand.

"Mommy did it and she was brave. Now it's your turn to be brave." He said with a smile. Akina just leaned against the wall and watched. She was impressed to say the least on how Dean acted with Kaley. Such care and tenderness that she never knew he had. At the moment where he picked her up and held her until she allowed the doctor to look at her was the moment when Akina realized just how great of a father Dean was going to be. After Kaley was finished, the three went into the waiting room and waited for Sam and Jada. Sam was all fine and dandy, but the doc wanted to look at Jada a little closer.

"Still not out?" Dean asked sitting next to his father. Akina sat next to Bobby and Kaley sat in her lap. "You don't think that somethings really wrong, do you?"

"What if I did something to the baby?" It was so low that they weren't sure if they all heard it, but looking over at Akina and they all knew she really said it. "What if something bad happens because of what I did?"

"Nothing bad is happening mommy." Akina glanced down at Kaley's big blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault anyways. It was all the bad man. He hurt aunt Jada, not you."

"You really need to stop spending time with Sam." She smiled down at her just as Sam and Jada came out. Akina glanced up at her and Jada nodded. "So everythings fine?"

"Fine and dandy."

"Can we go now then? I'm hungry and horney!" All eyes on her yet again. "What did I say this time?" Dean and Kaley were walking ahead of the rest of them. Ok wait. Dean was walking and Kaley was more or less skipping. Picture it. Real cute! Anyways.

"You know that you might have to start watching what you say with her around." Sam pointed out as they exited the hospital. Kaley was sitting on the hood of the impala and Dean was tying her shoe. "Never thought of him as a father." Everyone was watching the way he was acting with her and smiled.

"I never did either, but it looks like he's doing a good job." John commented as they walked back to his truck. Akina took her sweet ass time getting over to the car. Not only did she like watching Dean, but her leg hurt and she had to gimp it the whole way. She opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for helping me to the car!" She said with a smile before smacking herself on the head. "That's right, you didn't. I had to gimp my crippled ass the whole way by myself. Guess the doctor telling me to take it easy flew over your head." Dean just looked at her in shock. She seemed so angry and he didn't know why. Thank god she was a mind reader so he never had to ask. "Sorry. Just tired and my leg is killing me."

"I hope that's all and you're not possessed again. One time this month is enough for any of us." She smiled at Dean and the two looked back at Kaley. "Seatbelt." She nodded and put it on before Dean pulled out onto the road. The other's left a little while ago and were already at Bobby's when they got there. Kaley hopped out of the back seat and went to play with Jada(dog) and Einstein. "Don't go to far."

"Look at you. Being all father like." Dean smiled and turned away to hide the fact that he was blushing. "It makes me so hot to see you like that!" He snapped his head back to look at the giant grin on her face. Dean picked her up bridal style and carried her to the house and up to their room. It didn't take them long to get into it and a few hours to finish. At least Akina stayed off her feet. "You know that we're going to have to leave here soon."

"Whys that?" The two were just laying with each other. Jada and Sam took Kaley to see a movie, John had another hunt to go on and Bobby was out working on his cars. All that man does.** :D **"I mean the demon's dead right? We can have a normal life now and not have to worry about being attacked."

"I know and that's my point. We can't just stay here for the rest of our lives." Dean turned and looked at her.

"You wanna move into our own house?" She nodded and he layed his head back down. "So do I. What do you say that we do that after we get married?"

"That works for me and I think that we need to talk about that to." She felt him nod and she continued. "You know that I don't want a big wedding. I mean getting married by Elvis would work for me. As long as everyone else is there, that's all that matters to me."

"Elvis?" She nodded and the two started laughing. "Well, if it works for you than it works for me."

"Tomorrow Kaley turns six." Dean glanced down at her again. She really does love pulling 180's with their conversations. "That I do. You wanna throw her a surprise party?"

"You know that I'm up for it. Shame that dad's not here though." She signed and got out of bed. "Where are you headed off to? We have some time alone and you're leaving. Not nice." He gave her his puppy dog face and she just laughed. "I know that I have nothing on Sam when it comes to this face, but can you come back and lay down? Just for a little longer."

"I'm going to take a shower. I smell like ass. Wanna join me?" He was next to her before she knew it. "Damn! You move like a man on a mission!" She said through a laugh as he carried her into the bathroom and closed the door. We're going to leave them to do their thing and go see what Jada, Sam, and Kaley are up to.

**Sam Jada and Kaley**

"I can't believe that daddy let you take his baby. He won't even let mommy drive it." Kaley said as the three left the movie theater. Sam glanced over at Jada and smiled. He was happy that they got to spend some time alone with her. More him than Jada. Soon he was going to be a father and he needed to prepare and this was as good as he was going to get.

"Have you ever seen your mother drive?" She nodded at his question. "Now you know why he won't let he drive."

"You have a point. Can we go and get some ice cream?" Jada nodded as they got into the car. "That movie was so funny! Thanks for taking me so that mommy and daddy can do the nasty tango!" Both Jada and Sam's head snapped so that they were looking right at her. "Wrong thing to say?"

"Yes and you need to spend less time listening to what Akina says." Sam said as he started the car. "You're right though. It was a funny movie and you're welcome." Jada kept sneaking looks at Sam and smiled. He was going to make such a great father. Hell, if Dean could, anyone could. The three pulled up to the ice cream parlor and went inside. They did want to give Akina and Dean some alone time so they all took their sweet ass time.

"I want mint chocolate chip!! Big one!!!" Kaley said as she jumped up and down. Jada smiled and her and the three ordered. "YAY!!! Can I get some spwrinkles too? The different color ones!"

"Whatever you want." She giggled and got her ice cream. It was a little big so the nice lady gave her a cup to put it in. They sat in one of the booths near the back of the place and ate. "Maybe we should of only got you a small. You might get sick if you eat all of that." Kaley looked at him with ice cream and sprinkles stuck to her face. He laughed at her before wiping her face. "But as long as you're enjoying it."

"And boy am I!" She looked at Sam's and then at Jada's. "What kinds did you get?"

"I got chocolate." Sam said as he ate a spoonful. She scoffed and turned to Jada. "What was that for? What's wrong with Chocolate?"

"It's just boring. What kind you get aunt Jada?"

"Kiwi lime with chocolate dip on top." Kaley's eyes went wide and she turned to Sam.

"Now that's ice cream!" Jada laughed at the look on Sam's face. He almost looked hurt and it was funny. "Can I try some?" She nodded and Kaley took a spoonful. "Yummy! Wanna try mine?" Jada nodded and took some of her's.

"Can I try some?"

"No." Sam was a little taken back by her answer. "I was kidding Sammy. You can have as much as you want." After the three finished, they headed home. It was starting to get dark by the time they pulled up to the house. They walked in and saw that Dean was making dinner while Akina spit out directions.

"No! You have to scramble them with a wisk!" The three looked over and saw that he was wearing an apron with little yellow ducks and pink flowers on it. "Damn it! Just let me do it before you burn the house down."

"You sit your ass right there! I got this and I'm not going to burn anything down."

"At least it's a hot ass." She said as she rolled her eyes. Neither of them even noticed that the other three were back. "Your pan's on fire." Dean looked over and sure enough, it was on fire. "Please let me do it."

"I got it! Just hand me something to put this out." He took the glass of water and looked down.

"You look funny daddy. Kinda like a girl in a dressey!" Dean turned his beat red face to the doorway where Sam and Jada were trying to hold back their laughing. "I like the duckies!!" Kaley said as she poked one of the ducks. Akina just covered her face with her hands so that he wouldn't see her laughing at him. "This isn't funny."

"Yes it is." Sam managed to get out before him and Jada burst into laughter. "He's wearing an apron with ducks!"

"Not to mention the pink flowers!" The two were laughing so hard. "Oh the great Dean Winchester! Master of the frying pan!"

"Master?" Akina said in a shocked voice. "His pan is STILL on fire. He's not the master of anything, but I have to say." She stopped and glanced at him.

"I know what's coming Kina and so help me god..." She smiled more. "Don't say it." More smiling. "You're so going to regret anything you say. You can't even run away."

"Fine I won't say anything. Can I ask you a question though?" Dean nodded even though he knew he shouldn't have. "Are you the king or the prince?"

"Of what?" Jada and Sam sat at the table and were watching them. Kaley went into the living room and started playing Tony Hawk. She can even beat Dean now. Not that he was any good anyways.

"The land of the duckies! You have on the outfit of royality!"Jada and Sam lost it. Dean looked like he was going to bust a vein. "There's that damn vein again." She pointed and turned to Sam. "See what I mean? How it pops out when he gets grumpy."

"I see it now and I think you might wanna start hobbling out of here." He pointed to where Dean was standing and saw that he was getting closer to Akina.

"Now hold on a minute Dean. You know that I can't run."

"Should of though of that before." Akina looked over at Jada and Sam. "They're not going to help you this time."

"Can you at least give me a head start?" Dean nodded and she stood up. _ 'If you help me out here Sam, I'll never bust on you again.'_ Sam glanced at her and nodded. "So I get a five second start?" Dean nodded and Sam stood up. He picked Akina up and ran out of the room.

"HEY!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Dean ran after them and only saw Sam standing in the living room. "Where the hell is she?" He just shrugged and smiled. "Sammy."

"Sven!" Dean turned and was pelted with balloons filled with chocolate pudding. "HAHAHAHA!!!" Akina was dying at this point and Kaley just threw more balloons.

"Not you too?" She nodded and smiled. "So this is how it is huh? Two on one?" Akina nodded and was about to throw another balloon. "Stop! You know that I'm going to get back at you when you can run."

"I know and that's why I'm doing this now. I know that you'll never do anything to me now." She said with a smile. HE just grinned and backed up. He had a plan to get her back now. Nothing that'll hurt her, but he had something in mind.

_'Wanna bet.'_

**A/N So what did you think? Be honest people. I love honesty! Isn't Kaley just the cutest this? You all know she is. The next chapter is going to be kinda short. I want Jada to finally have that damn kid already. Please review and thanks to all that have so far! Till tomorrow! Love Peace and Chicken Grease!!  
**


	83. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Chapter 82 HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

"Happy birthday to me!! Happy birthday to me!! Happy birthday dear meeeee!!! Happy birthday to me!!!" Kaley sang as she skipped down the hall to Dean and Akina's room. She tapped on the door before going inside. "Mommy? Daddy? You awake and not naked?" Akina mumbled something and rolled over. Dean was...well dead. She tiptoed over to the bed and pulled down the blankets so that she could see Akina's face. "Mommy, are you awake?"

"Yes and what time is it?" She looked over at her daughters smiling face and then at the clock. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's my birthday mommy. I'm six today!!" She said with a smile. Akina laughed and picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"You know how early it is?" Kaley looked over at the clock and then nodded. "Then why are you awake?"

"I was excited and couldn't sleep." Akina smiled and got out of bed. "You leaving me?"

"No. Come on. Let's go downstairs and let him sleep. He's a little worn out from last night." Akina said pointing to Dean, who at that moment was drooling all over his pillow. The two girls walked downstairs to get Kaley something to eat. After making her some pancakes and O.J. the two sat at the table. "You care to tell me why you're REALLY up at five fifteen in the morning?" Kaley looked up from her plate and shook her head. "Why not?"

"I told you that I was just excited. There's nothing else." Akina gave her that 'sure' look.

"You know that if you don't tell me, I might have to read your mind and find out that way." Kaley shoved the last of her pancake into her mouth and glanced at Akina. "Fine then."

"I had a bad dream. I saw daddy die." She said as she started crying. Akina got up and went to sit next to her. Kaley got up and sat in her lap. "He was hurt really bad and gampa tried to help him, but he died. I don't want daddy to die."

"Shhh. It's alright. Daddy's not going to die anytime soon so don't let that dream get to you." She held on tight to the crying girl until she calmed down. "Can you tell me what happened?" She wiped her nose and nodded. "If you can't, then don't worry about it."

"Him and gampa were at this creepy house looking for a ghost or something. Gampa told him to search up stairs while he looked downstairs." She stopped and took a sip of her chocolate milk before continueing. "I heard a scream and saw gampa running up the stairs, but daddy was already on the floor. There was red stuff all over the floor and I woke up." She sniffled again and glanced up at Akina. "Don't let him leave the house mommy. I don't want him to leave the house."

"He's going to be just fine so don't worry. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll play some games." Kaley wiped the rest of her tears and nodded. After washing her face, the two went and started playing Guitar Hero 2. "What song you wanna do?" Kaley looked over the list of songs and picked one. "Carry on my wayward son it is." I guess they were playing a little too loud because the next thing they knew, Dean was taking the guitar off Akina and he started playing. "Morning."

"Morning to you too." Dean said without even looking at her. "Now lets play!!" Amazingly, him and Kaley were neck and neck the whole song. "I think you're cheating. You can't be this good."

"Don't be mad because I'm better than you daddy!" Kaley said as she started playing one of the solos. "I can do Misirlou on hard so beat that!" Dean glanced down at her and then over at Akina. She nodded and he went back to playing. "You're losing."

"Aw Dean. You're loosing to a five year old." Sam said as he and Jada entered the room.

"I'm six today Sammy." She corrected him and Akina went over to talk to Jada.

"Make sure he doesn't start cheating. I know how he hates to loose." Sam nodded as the girls left. They sat in the kitchen and laughed each time they heard Dean bitching about be beaten by a kid. "I was planning a surprise party for her and I need your help." Jada handed her a cup of coffee and a cup of cocoa for herself.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to take her shopping and I need you, Sam, and Dean to set everything up. I have everything in the study room thing." She scratched her head and looked at Jada.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what it's called either, but as long as we have everything it shouldn't be a problem. You just make sure that you call before you come back so I know." Jada said with a smile. They were just talking about nothing when they heard Dean yelling in the living room. Both got up and ran in to see that he was sitting on the floor and Kaley and Sam laughing at him.

"What the hell happened?" Dean glanced up at her, but quickly put it right back down. Both girls then turned there attention to Sam and Kaley. "You care to explain?"

"First she beat him when they were playing Carry on my wayward son.." Sam started, but Kaley so takes after her mom.

"Then we both played Misirlou on hard and I beat him then too. He got a little grumpy with that one." Jada and Akina looked down at Dean and started laughing.

"It's not funny!! I just got crushed by a six year old girl. How is that funny?" Everyone laugh at Dean time. "NOT FUNNY!" Akina stopped and walked over to where he was sitting. "What? Have to laugh at me when you're this close?"

"No. I mean it is a hard song and because she's a girl means nothing. She's been playing that since it came out. You can't blame her for being good at it. Plus I need to talk to you alone and you're not going to see me naked." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen while the others continued to laugh at him. "You know they're just screwing with you, right?"

"How about you screw me later and we call it even?" He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes, but agreed anyways. "So what's up?"

"Planning a party for her and I need you to help the others set up while I keep her out of the house. Then I have something to show you that doesn't involve my nipples. I think you're going to like it though." He smiled at her and the two went back into the living room. It was around eleven and time to get Kaley out of the house. "What do you say we go shopping for a birthday present?"

"OH!! Can we? Can we?" She asked jumping up and down. Akina nodded and Kaley more or less ran out of the house. Akina smiled at the others and followed her outside. "We taking daddy's baby or Jada's?"

"I think we'll take the civic. Wouldn't want Dean to get mad that I touched his baby without his permission." Kaley smiled and hopped into the front seat. "Belt and since it's your birthday, you get to pick the music."

"Good. I don't wanna hear any more of that crap you listen to mommy." She said through a laugh as she put a cd in. "This is music!!" And Metallica filled the car. That and Akina's moans. "What's wrong with it?"

"No more driving alone with Sven. Now he has you listening to this garbage. What's next?" She smiled down at her as she started singing along with Enter Sandman and shook her head. _ 'This is going to be a long day.'_

Four hours and many bags of toys later the two returned to Bobbys. Sure Akina called ahead and Jada said they had everything set up and that she could come back whenever. She pulled up and Kaley helped with the bags. Akina opened the door and no lights were on. Kaley was walking in front of her and as they set their bags down, everyone jumped up and screamed surprise.

"What the!!??" Kaley yelled jumping back and grabbing Akina's hand. Dean turned the lights on and the room was...well a little over decorated. "WOW!! Did you know about this mommy?"

"I might have had a clue." She said with a smile as Kaley took off and started playing with Jada (dog) and the balloons. Dean and Jada came over and stood next to Akina and helped with the bags.

"What did you get her? The entire store?" Jada asked as she struggled to lift one of the heavier bags.

"What? I got her what she wanted. It's her birthday remember." So after Kaley got finished unwrapping all her gifts and showing everyone what Akina bought her, it was time for cake and ice cream. Safe to say that she was a little messy. Dean even had to stop her from having fourths. Yes, she had three servings. By the time everything was said and done it was late in the afternoon. Seven to be exact and Jada and Sam had plans that night. "Isn't that cute! The two lovebirds are going on a date! Aren't you supposed to do that BEFORE you knock her up?"

"I didn't 'knock her up' and we're just going to spend time alone." Sam defended as he and Jada made their way to the front door.

"Whatever you say Francis. Just remember the last time you were alone, that happened." Sam just smiled as the two left.

"Don't wait up!" Akina just shook her head and smiled. It has been a while since those two spent time alone and man did they earn it. Putting up with Dean, Akina, Kaley, and Bobby.

"Mommy?" Akina walked into the kitchen and saw a kinda sick Kaley. "My tummy hurts." She bend down and picked her up. "I think you might have fed me too much cake."

"I didn't. Let's blame it on Dean." Kaley nodded and threw up all over the floor. "Feel better?" She shook her head no. "Let's get you cleaned up and get you to bed. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow." She carried her up stairs and after cleaning her up and getting her dressed for bed, she tucked her in. Akina kissed her head and was about to leave the room. "If you need anything, just yell."

"You're still not letting daddy leave, are you?" She shook her head no and turned off the light. "Night mommy."

"Good-night." She left the door open a crack and went back downstairs to see that Dean already cleaned up the little mess and was in the process of cleaning everything else up. "I would have gotten that."

"I know, but I almost fell in it." She chuckled and made her way over to the couch. "How's your leg?"

"Fine. Why?" She regretted it the minute she said it. "No. You're not doing anything to me now." Dean just smiled and chased her around the downstairs. "STOP DEAN!! This isn't fair!!"

"What's not fair? I told you I was getting you back when your leg was better so that's what I'm doing." He finally was able to corner her in the kitchen, next to the sink. He looked over at it and then at her. "You remember that right?" He asked refering to the hose thing.

"You wouldn't?" He gave that happy Dean smile and grabbed it. "I'm warning you right now Dean. If you do that, you're so going to regret it later." He smiled more and turned it on. "STOP MAN!!! THIS IS SO NOT THE FUNNY AND HOMIE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"I don't care and who the hell is this homie?" After a few minutes he turned the water off and looked at her before laughing. "You look so funny right now."

"I bet I look just like a drowned rat!" She laughed and ran into the living room. Dean followed behind her and sat next to her. "Still have that fear of rats?"

"I was never afraid of them. I just hate them. Not the same thing and Bobby's going to kill you for getting his couch wet." She smiled and looked around the room.

"Where is the Bobinator anyways? Haven't seen him all day." He just shrugged and she handed him a piece of paper. "This is what I wanted to show you." He read what was on the paper and looked back at her. "So what do you think?"

"You serious about this one?" She nodded and he smiled.

"It's close to here and a good school near by. Plus you, Sam, and Johnny can still hunt. I think it'll be perfect. Not too big and it's cheap."

"Well I don't see why not. I have some money put aside and I know you do. Why don't we call tomorrow and see about it." She looked up at him and after a heated make-out session, she smiled more. "You already checked it out, didn't you?" She nodded. "When?"

"When I took her shopping. We both went to look at it. I wanted to make sure she liked it before I asked you."

"Whys that?"

"I knew that if she liked it, even if you didn't, you'd go along with it for her." She smiled more at the look on his face. "I know you all too well, Dean Winchester."

"So you do. You going to tell me how it went?" She nodded more and handed him a key. "You got it?" More nodding. I sware that's all these people do is nod. "How the hell did you manage that one?"

"I showed the man my kick ass rack and he handed me the key." She said with a shrug. "Kidding Sven. I can deal like any other person." More smiling and more making out. After which they made their way up stairs and another day was done. They both were still at it when Sam and Jada came home. Wait. When Jada led a stumbling Sam into the house and up to their room. He was a little toasted. Seeing Sam drunk, FUNNY!!

**A/N This was a little short and kinda crappy, but hey! Don't yell at me. In case you haven't figured it out, what Akina showed him was a nice little house that was pretty close to Bobby's. Sorry about not going into detail with the party, but since Kaley doesn't have any friends yet, I thought it would have been a little pointless. Soon to come, the baby and the wedding!!! Please review and be kind. Thanks to all that reviewed!! I really do enjoy reading them all!! THANKS AGAIN!!**


	84. Early Arrival

**Chapter 83 Early Arrival**

It's been seven months since they had killed the demon. Well, not so much KILLED it. I think they just sent him back to hell. **story writer** **scratches head** Ok, I'm not too sure where he went, but just know that he's gone. So a lot has gone on in this seven months. Akina, Dean, and Kaley moved into their own little piece of heaven a few blocks away from Bobbys, Jada and Sam tied the knot. Yes, she is now Mrs. Jada Winchester and they too, have moved out and into a apartment building. I bet you're wondering why Akina and Dean haven't gone there yet. Well, let me tell you...later on. Right now I have more important things to write. :D Any who, Johnny returned from various hunts and even managed a few dates along the way. Yupper pepper, yum yum went on dates. None of the girls ever stayed. I think they might have been scared of what he does. I know, complete shock that he was honest with them. So Kaley started school and is making a shit ton of friends. So much to the point where poor Dean is to the point where he wants to toss the phone out of window.

"KINA!!! COME HERE!!!" Akina came running into the living room so fast that she tripped over the carpet and fell flat on her face. Dean laughed a little before helping her up. "Sorry. You alright?"

"Been better Sven." She answered rubbing her nose. "That hurt like ass! So what's made you yell like you saw a rat?" He grumbled something and showed her the months phone bill. "DAMN!"

"I know. I think this is getting out of hand."

"I wish I knew those 900 numbers cost that much." She said as she looked over the bill. Dean just grumbled more and the two sat in the kitchen while Akina made dinner. "Chicken or steak?" Dean just looked up from the bill, still in amazement I might add, and shook his head.

"Go with steak and how does a six year old talk this much? I mean my god."About ten minutes, said six year old came home from her friends house. Did I mention that her friend was in tow? No? Well, she is.

"Mommy, daddy can Jamie stay for dinner? Her mommy said it was alright if it was ok with you." Akina looked over at Dean and then at the sad puppy face Kaley was giving them both. "Please."

"Alright, but when she leaves, we're talking about this phone bill." Kaley nodded and the two girls went to play till dinner was ready. That was in fifteen minutes. After they all ate and Dean gave Jamie a ride home, the three sat down to talk about the not so small bill.

"You know that this is not a good thing, right?" Akina said passing the sheet of paper over to her daughter. "I mean there is no reason to be on the phone for three hours." Kaley was just sitting at the table with her head down. "You know that you have to do something to pay for this. I'm not sure what, but you're doing something."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She attempted to give the puppy dog face again.

"I don't think so." Dean said taking the paper from the girl and placing it on the counter. "You're not getting out of this one with that face. We own a lot here and you're going to help pay for it. I think that we're going to start by cutting back your allowence for a while." Kaley just looked at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that either. You have to pay for this somehow." She turned her shocked face from Dean to Akina.

"Mommy, you're taking it away?"

"I'm sorry, but Dean's right. We don't have the money to blow on phone bills. We have Jada's baby shower coming up and not to mention the wedding. We don't have the money. I'm sorry Kaley, but your allowence is gone."

"This isn't fair! I didn't even do anything wrong and you're both punishing me!" She screamed as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Dean and Akina just watched her in shock. "You're both being mean!"

"We're not being mean and you better cut this attitude that you're gotten right now." Dean said standing as well. "This bill is partly your responsibilty and you're going to help pay for it."

"No!" She crossed her arms and sat back down. "I'm not paying for it." Dean turned to Akina who was walking around the table.

"Kaley, "

"I don't wanna talk to you." She pushed past her and stomped her way to her room. Akina was just staring at the chair she was once sitting in. After a few minutes, she glanced up at Dean.

"What the hell just happened and who was that?" He shook his head and went to go talk to her. "Try not to yell at her to much. Somethings off here. No way she would act like that over something this small."

"I know and I won't." He left the kitchen and went up stairs. "Kaley. Come on and open the door."

"No."

"Please. I just wanna talk to you." He was standing outside her bedroom door, knocking. He wanted picking the lock to be a last resort. "I know that you're mad at us, but I really just wanna talk to you."

"Go away. You're a big meany!" Dean rolled his eyes and prepared to pick the lock.

"DEAN!!! DEAN!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND GET KALEY!!!"

**Sam and Jada**

"You like the color?" Sam asked holding out the paintbrush. He spent a good portion of the day painting the babys room and was loving every minute of it. He wasn't the only one, Jada was having a blast watching him. A painter Sam is not, but he did his best. "You never answered."

"I like it more that the last one you tried. At least this one goes with the curtains." She said with a smile. He walked over with brush in hand. "Don't even think about it Sam." She held her hands up and he just grinned at her. "Sam, don't."

"What? I'm not going to do anything. I just want to give my wife a hug. Is that so wrong?" She backed away and smiled more.

"You wanna hug me with a paint brush and I don't think that's happening." He grinned more and took another step. "Sammy. If you touch me with that, I'm going to kill you." She said as she laughed and backed away till she hit the wall. "Damn."

"No where to go now." He went for it and she moved out of the way. Even with a big baby belly, the girl can move. "You know that I'm going to catch you."

"You can try Sammy boy, but you know I'm faster." She laughed as she ran through their bedroom and down the hall. She stopped and leaned against the wall just as Sam came in. "Sam."

"You alright?" He ran to her side just in time to catch her as she fell. "Jada? Look at me." He lightly patted her face, but she was out cold. "Damn it Jada. Open your eyes." Nothing he did woke her so he placed her on the floor and called 911. After giving their address, he hung up and went back to trying to wake her. "Don't do this to me Jada. Open your eyes and talk to me." Nothing. He looked around and the only thing he thought to do was call his father. "Dad."

"Sammy! What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Jada. I called 911, but I'm scared dad. She won't wake up." He was near tears when he heard the sirens getting closer. "I'm scared dad."

"Just stay calm. I'll give Dean and Akina a call and meet you at the hospital. Don't worry son, she'll be alright. She's a strong girl." Sam nodded, hung up and heard the pounding on the door.

"COME IN!! WE'RE IN HERE!!" The paramedics pushed him out of the way and started working on Jada. You would think that how often they were all in the hospital, he would have picked up some of the lingo. Nope. He had no idea what they were talking about. He did know that it was bad based on the body language. "Is she going to be ok?"

"All I can tell you now is that she's in labor."

"How the hell can she be in labor? She's only seven months!" Paramedic one looked over at his partner. "What?"

"Sir, you know that if she has this baby, the chances of it surviving are slim." Sam was in shock. No way he was loosing his son. Not now and not ever. "Look. I know you're scared and we're going to do everything we can for the both of them. Right now we have to get her to the hospital. Is there someone that can drive you? There's no room in the back."

"I..uh..my brother. I have to call and uh meet you there." The paramedic nodded and they loaded Jada into the ambulance. No sooner than they drove away, Dean and Akina pulled up. Sam turned to face them and Dean caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sam? Look at me Sammy." Sam was a little hystircal at this point. "What happened?" Akina was sitting in the passenger seat and thought it might be nice to see what was up.

"You stay here and don't get out of this car." Kaley nodded and Akina joined the boys on the lawn. "Sam?" Both boys looked up at her. "We need to go now." They nodded and the three drove to the hospital. John and Bobby were already there by the time they arrived.

"Did you hear anything?" Was the first thing Sam asked when he saw his father. Dean was right on Sam's ass and Akina was walking behind with Kaley. "Dad!"

"Uh no. No one said anything to us. Maybe if you go ask they'll tell you something." Sam nodded and went to find a doctor. The others just sat and waited. Kaley fell asleep a little while after getting there and Bobby took her to his house. Better she sleep there than a hospital. They promised they would call if they knew anything. John was staring at the soda machine. They weren't sure if he was trying to will a soda out, but he didn't budge. Dean and Akina were just staring at the floor, not saying a word. Sadly, Sam found out nothing about Jada and his son and he too had to wait. Around three in the morning, one of the doctors came out and everyone was on him like flys on shit.

"What is it?" Sam asked. All eyes on the doctor man. "Well, how's my wife and son?"

"You might wanna sit down."

**A/N OH!!! I'm so sorry that I left it like this, but it's 8:55 here and we all know what's on at 9!! NEW EPISODE!! FINALLY!!! I'll write more soon, I promise. You all can help me out a little though. If you want that is. I need a baby name (if the baby lives) I had a few in mind so tell me what you think. 1) Sean 2) Andrew 3) Riley 4) Jensen (hee hee) or 5) Jarrod. Let me know which one you like best!! Thanks and please review!!!**


	85. Prayers Answered And Shocker

**Chapter 84 Prayers Answered And Shockers **

"You might wanna sit down." Sam was stareing a hole in the doctor. John, Dean, and Akina were standing behind him. "Sir, please have a seat and we can talk."

"What's wrong with them? Are they even alive?" Sam was crying yet again. Dean came over and did his best to comfort him. "I just want to know they're alright."

"I know Sammy. We'll find out, but you need to sit down." Dean whispered in his ear. Sam nodded and sat in one of the near by chairs. The other's followed with Dean never leaving his little brothers side. The doctor sat across from them and started looking at his charts.

"You care to explain sometime this year?" Akina spat at him when he remained silent. The doctor looked up at her. "What?"

"And you would be?" That pissed her off a tiny bit.

"You happend to be treating my sister!" She screamed as she walked towards him. "Now tell us what's wrong before I beat it out of you!!" John grabbed the small girl around her waist and pulled her back. She was about a minute away from making good on her threat. "Let me go John! This is so not the time to be feeling me up!!"

"You need to calm down. I'm sure that he was about to tell us what's going on. There's no need to kill the poor man." After a few calming breaths, John let her go and the doc explained what happened.

"So before my life was threatened. She went into premature labor. Now she did deliver the baby. It was a three pound baby boy." Sam never took his eyes off the doctor, but he did smile a little when he knew his son was finally here. "The baby is doing fine for being a premi, but his mother is another story. She lost a lot of blood and we had a hard time keeping her with us. Right now she is resting in a room of her own, but we're going to keep her for a while."

"So they're both alive and ok?" Dean asked as he held Sam's hand. I don't even think he realized that he grabbed it when the doc started talking about the baby. "Can he see them?" He asked refering to Sam, who was a little out of it. The doctor nodded and before anyone knew it, Sam was gone.

"Damn that boy can move." Akina said with a smile as she sat next to Dean. She glanced up at the doctor. "Wanna tell us what you didn't want to tell him?" Dean and John both looked at the stunned doctor. "Well?"

"Jada is extreamly weak. Her body still hasn't recovered from the trauma of having a premature baby. There's no telling how bad this can get."

"Are you saying that there's still a chance she could die?"

"Talk about beating around the bust Johnny." John smiled and grabbed Akina's shoulder and squeezed it. "She's going to be fine. No matter what this man says. I know Jada better than anyone and she's going to fight for that baby. Him and Sam." Agreements all around. The doctor left soon after and Sam was still in talking to a sleeping Jada. He still wasn't able to see his son. Mainly because he was so small, the staff didn't want to chance him getting sick.

"Hey Jada." Sam said as he held her hand. She really did look like she was just sleeping. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and she looked at him. "Nice to see you're still with us."

"It's a good thing to know." She looked around the room and then back at her husband. (Hee hee!!)

"Everyone is outside. If you want, I can go get them?" She shook her head and started crying. "You want to know where our son is?" Nodded. "I don't know. They said he was extreamly small and they don't want him being exposed to anything that might harm him."

"I can understand that.If you want, will you bring the others in now?" Sam nodded, but Akina burst into the room before he had a chance to get up. Both Jada and Sam were a little stunned to see her.

"If you wanna see your son, I can get him for you. Dean and I will steal him and bring him here." She offered as she hugged Jada. "I'm serious too."

"I know you are and it's ok. They'll bring him in here when they can."

"How you holding up?" Dean asked after he pried Akina off of Jada. She was hugging her a bit too hard.

"I'm fine. A little tired, but other than that." Jada looked around the room. "Where Bobby and Kaley?"

"She fell asleep so Bobby too her to his place. That reminds me. I told them I'd call when you woke up." John said before borrowing, and by borrowing I mean stealing, Akina's phone. "I'll be back."

"HEY!! Yum yum, that's mine and are you sure you don't want us to get your son." She smiled and then started laughing.

"What?"

"You're a mommy now sex kitten!!" Everyone in the room smiled, but that changed when the doctor walked in. Everyone was watching him and John came back as soon as he started talking.

"Where's our son?" Sam asked, ok demanded. You all see how tall that man is. Imagine what it would be like having him glare and want to kill you. Safe to say mr. doctor man was a little scared. Although we all know he's like a big teddy bear:D

"Right now we have him in the PICU. He's breathing on his own and we're all very surprised that he survived this long." Now I'm not sure who that statement pissed off more. Sam, Jada, Akina, Dean, or John. Either way that doc was regretting saying it. "That's not what I ment. What I ment is that he's really small and most baby's his size don't normally live past a few hours. We all have high hopes for him though. He's a fighter."

"That's because he's a Winchester." John mumbled earning him a smile from Akina and Dean, the only two that heard him. "So when can they see him?"

"We'll bring him by as soon as I get back there. I'll have a nurse bring him in." He pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to Sam. "That young man needs a name." Sam looked over at Jada and the two smiled. They have been batting baby names back and forth for a while now and they thought of a fitting name for their son. "You have one in mind?" Sam nodded and wrote on the birth cirtficate. The doctor read it and smiled. "So it's Jensen Dean Winchester?" Sam nodded and glanced over at his brother. Dean smiled as well and the doctor left.

"What the hell kind of name in Jensen, sex kitten?" Akina asked sitting on the bed next to her. "I mean Dean is even a dumb name, but Jensen."

"She has a point and Dean is not a dumb name!" Dean protested as he went over to the door to wait for the baby. Everyone though he was more eager that Sam to hold the smallest Winchester. "Where is he with that baby?" Sam laughed as the door opened and a nurse came in with the baby boy in a cradle. "He's so cute!!" Akina went over and hugged him around the waist. "Look at what they did Kina. Sammy's a father." Akina smiled and looked down at the baby. Even being a premi, he was a happy baby. The nurse picked him up and handed him to Jada. Sam sat right next to her and was softly stroking his son's head. "At least he doesn't have your hair Sam."

"Shut up." Sam said with a smile, but never took his eyes off his sleeping son. Akina, Dean, and John just sat back and watched the way Jada and Sam acted and loved the small boy.

"Do you know when we might be able to get out of here?" Sam asked the nurse. She shook her head no and went to get the doctor so that he would be able to answer all of their questions. After the doctor came and answered their question, turns out the two can leave in a week or so. Akina jumped up and headed for the door.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Dean asked as he held his nephew. "He's so cute!" Akina smiled at the sight and once again attempted to leave the room. "Not leaving till you answer."

"What are you going to do? Toss the baby at me?" She said with a shrug. He just looked at her and after letting out a loud sigh she answered. "I'm headed to the kitchen if you must know, mr nosey pants."

"Jell-O?" She nodded at John's question and after winking at Jada, left the room. "What was that about?" Jada glanced over at her father-in-law and smiled. "Right."

"Maybe she went to get homie. I think he might wanna play with the baby." Sam said as him and Jada laughed.

"That's if we can pry him out of Dean's arms." The three looked over and Dean was making little baby noises and laughing whenever lil' Jensen reacted. "I do not see that happening anytime soon."

"Me either."

"AUNT JADA!!" Everyone turned to the door as Bobby and Kaley walked in. She smiled and hopped on John's lap and glanced over at Dean and the baby. "So you two are fine?"

"Everyone's fine. If Dean let's him go, you want to hold him?" Kaley's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Hey Dean. Wanna hand the kid over now?" He shook his head no without looking up. "You know that's OUR son, right?" He nodded without looking up. "Dean, please."

"Fine." He stood up and walked over to Kaley. "Make sure that you support the head and neck." He lightly placed the baby in her arms and with the help of John, held a baby for the first time. Jada ended up falling asleep and Sam just watched how his family reacted to the baby.

"What's his name?" She asked not taking her eyes off him.

"Jensen." Dean said looking over at Sam. He brought his attention back to her when he heard her laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Where did you come up with that name? Sounds kinda funny!" After a little longer and the baby falling alseep again, Akina came bursting into the room with her arms full of different kinds of Jell-O. "Mommy?"

"Hide me!" She said ducking behind Sam and crouching behind the bed. Just as she sat down, two security officers came into the room. "Shit." Everyone turned to the door and started at the two men.

"Sorry for just barging in. We're looking for a young woman and we think she might have come in here."

"What did she do?" Dean asked as he tried not to smile. Sam was doing the same, but thats because Akina was licking his leg. What? Some of the Jell-O fell on it and she LOVES her Jell-O!!

"We're not allowed to say sir. Is she in here?" John shook his head. "Alright. If you see her, please contact us and sorry again for the interuption." The two men left and Sam lost it.

"STOP LICKING MY LEG!!! IT TICKLES!!" He screamed jumping up. Akina stood up as well and sat in the chair that he just jumped out of. "Not funny."

"Wanna tell us what that's about?" Dean asked taking one of the Jell-O cups. "Green is so good!"

"Nope. Red is and they're mad because I borrowed all of these. Guess they were for the patients." She said downing another. Dean just started laughing, along with everyone else.

A week later

"I'm going to say that you painted this room." Akina said looking at the nursery. "Nice job." Sam smiled and placed the small baby in his crib. "On the bright side, we don't have to worry about the demon trying to get him."

"And that's one of the things I'm thankful for." Jada said as Sam helped her to their room. She and little Jensen were allowed to leave the hospital, but that was only after she swore to the doc that she would rest A LOT. "You leaving?"

"Yeah. There's something I need to talk to Sven about. Don't worry, we'll be around later. I think he and that baby are attached at the hip." She waved and went home to see Dean and Kaley playing Barbie. "I never thought I would see the day where Dean Winchester played with Barbie." She laughed. Kaley laughed as well and ran to hug her.

"Daddy said that Ken was a demon and that Barbie had to be saved. How's Jensen?"

"Sleeping soundly. Jada and Sam are good too. Now go wash up. We're going out for dinner tonight." She ran up the stairs as Akina went over to help Dean clean up. "You had to make Barbie macho, didn't you?"

"What? Look at this guy.." He said holding up one of the Ken dolls. "No way this man is a human." She just laughed and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Now go get ready and wear something nice. I have something planned for tonight." She watched the smile form and chuckled a little. "That's dessert. Now go get ready. We're leaving in twenty five minutes." After they were all dressed and ready to go, they piled into the impala and were off.

"You made reservations?" Yes, Dean was a little shocked at that. "And you made them for this place?" He pulled up to one of the nicer restaurants.

"You have a problem with it?" He shook his head and grabbed Kaley's hand. After being seated and ordering, Dean went to the bathroom and that gave the girls a chance to talk. "You haven't read my mind, have you?"

"No. You have a secret?" Akina nodded as Dean sat back down. He looked over at Kaley and then at Akina.

"Am I missing something?" Kaley shrugged and the two looked over at the girl that was about to jump out of her chair. "What is it?" She smiled more and even started laughing. "Are you high?"

"Not high, pregnant!"

**A/N OH!!! Who saw that coming!? YES!! She's going to have a baby and this one is going to live!! Please review!! **


	86. FEAR!

**Chapter 85 FEAR!!!**

"What!?" The shocked look on Dean's face was priceless. Akina was still laughing and Kaley had joined right in. "Wait! Explain it to me again." Akina rolled her eyes and explained.

"When a man and a woman love each other and get together..."

"I know that Kina! I mean can you explain to me how is it that you're pregnant. I thought that it could never happen." She shrugged and ate some of his steak. Kaley was looking between the two and the smile never left her face. "From what the doctor said, something about scar tissue."

"I know and I can't explain it either, but I went to the doctors and they comfirmed it. We're going to have a baby!" Dean stood up and walked around the table. He grabbed Akina's hand and pulled her up as well. The rest of the restaurant was now looking at the pair. "You know that people are staring."

"Let them stare!" Was the only answer he had as he started kissing her. Kaley was giggling and clapping her hands. They pulled away and Akina had the biggest smile on her face. Dean was also beaming as he looked around. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!" He screamed so that who ever was there knew the news.Everyone in the restaurant started clapping for the two and Kaley just giggled more when she saw Dean blushing.

"Don't blush. You're the one that shouted it!" After a while they calmed down and finished their meal. Kaley was asleep when they returned home and Dean placed her in her room before heading to the kitchen to talk to Akina. She was sitting at the table, rubbing her stomach and he stood in the doorway and watched. "You coming in or just enjoying the view?" He smiled and sat right next to her. "How you doing?"

"Fantastic. You?" She smiled and nodded. "So how long have you known?"

"I had a feeling a week before Jada went into labor so I went to get checked. I was waiting to tell you for fear that it might be a dream." She turned her chair so that she was looking right at him. "I know that I should have told you right away, but I didn't want you to get all excited and happy and that have something happen."

"Nothings going to happen now. You and Jada aren't hunting anymore and the demon's gone. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to this child." Dean took her head in his hands and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get some sleep and tell everyone about this tomorrow." She nodded and the two went to bed.

NEXT MORNING

Dean woke up first and glanced over at Akina. She was still asleep and drooling all over her pillow. He smiled and stretched before getting out of bed. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he saw that she was still asleep so he went downstairs to get something to eat and some coffee. As he entered the kitchen, he saw that Kaley was up and struggling to reach the box of cereal. "Need some help with that?" She jumped and spun around to look at him. "Morning." He said as he grabbed the box and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She grabbed it and went back over to the table. She made her own breakfast as Dean sat across from her. "I'll help pay for it." He looked up from the paper and over at her. "The bill thing. I know that it was my fault and I'll help pay. That and I'm sorry that I was all angry at you and mommy. I just had a poop day at school and was grumpy."

"It's alright. You're allowed to have bad days." He said with a smile. "And it's a very grown up thing, admitting that you did something wrong and are willing to pay for it." She smiled and started eating her breakfast.

"When did you grow up and get smart?" The two looked over as Akina made her way over to the coffee pot. "I sware that you're the one spending too much time with Stinky." She grabbed her Pokemon cup and sat down. "I heard what you two were talking about and I'm proud of you." She said as she ruffled Kaley's hair. That just made her giggle and spit her half chewed cereal over the table. "That was just gross. I'll clean it up and you go get ready for school." Kaley nodded and ran to her room.

"I've always been this smart." She glanced over at Dean and smiled. "I have to go talk to dad. Said he has something to hunt and he wants me to go."

"Sam staying?"He nodded. "Thought so. So do you know what it is?" He shook his head and placed his cup in the sink.

"No idea. He's staying at Bobby's so I'll drop her off at school, you off at Sam and Jada's and head over there. I'll give you the heads up when I find out what it is." She nodded and pulled him down so that she could lay one hell of a kiss on his lips. "I love you too, but you have to get dressed or we're going to be late."

"I know and I'm going. Fill my cup up for me?" He nodded and she went to get dressed. A hour later they were dropping Kaley off in front of her school. "Have a good day and no trouble." She smiled and gave both Dean and Akina a kiss before running off to meet a group of her friends. "Damn. I never had that many friends."

"That's because you're a freak and people knew that." She turned to look at Dean. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just true that's all." The two smiled and drove off to Jada and Sam. "I'm going to call just incase they're not up yet. If that's the case, I'm just going to have to tag along with you all day and have some kinky sex in random public places." She said as she attempted to call Jada. By attempt I mean Dean took her phone and tossed it in the back seat.

"They're sleeping. Let the new parents rest and you can come with me." She laughed at his face and nodded. "Good." The two drove to Bobby's listening to Britney Spears. This did not make Dean happy. "How can you listen to that shit?"

"It's not that bad and Sam took all my Jessica Simpson tapes and you won't let me listen to my Japanese music so you get this." She said pointing at the radio. Dean shook his head as he parked the car in front of the house. Akina pretty much hopped out and ran into the house. "BOBINATOR!!! JOHNNY YUM YUM!!! YOUR FAVORITE CRAZY GIRL IS HERE AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!!"

"WHAT!?" Both yelled as they came out of the kitchen. Akina must have jumped ten feet and pretty much landed on Dean as he came in.

"Why you gotta yell like that? Scered me and yes, I said scered!" They all walked into the kitchen and sat down before the two told them the news.

"So what is it that you have to tell us?" Bobby asked as he heated up Akina coffee. "And why does a twenty three year old have a pokemon cup?"

"I like Eevee and I'm pregnant!" Bobby was a little shocked at that that he almost dropped the cup. "Watch it Bob! I like that cup!!" John just looked over at his oldest son and Dean smiled.

"How? I mean the doctor said that you couldn't." He asked once everyone was seated again. "I mean it's not that I'm not happy for you, because I am."

"We're not sure about that either, but she got checked out and the doc confirmed it. Maybe the bad shit is done following us around for a while and we can live normally." Dean explained. Bobby and John didn't say a word, they both just got up and gave Akina the biggest hug ever.

"You know that when you're both this close, I wanna grab both your asses!!" She said with a chuckle. Both men laughed and then got down to business. Ok so Akina was the one that asked. "So what are you and my sexy stud going after?" John glanced over at Dean and laughed.

"This." He slid a folder over to Dean and she had to pretty much hover over him to read it. "It's a demon known as Agramon."

"A fear demon?" Akina asked looking up from the folder. "You have to go kill a fear demon?" John nodded and Dean just stared at her. "You can't go!" She said standing up.

"Why not? What's so special about these demons?" Bobby asked. Akina was just looking at all three of them.

"Have you ever seen a fear demon? Ever tried to kill one?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Then none of you are going. I've seen what these things can do to people and the only thing that can kill one is a spell that was lost when my possessed fine ass burned that binder."

"Don't you think that you might be over-reacting?" She glanced over at Dean and shook her head. "There has to be something else that can kill it."

"There isn't. Believe me when I say that these things are far worse than anything else you've faced before. They make the demon look like Tinkerbell! These things are as bad as they come and Kaley's already been having dreams that..." She stopped and looked at Dean. "I need air." She was sitting out on the porch when Dean came out. "If I have to hand cuff you to something to stop you from going, I will."

"Kinky, but seriously. What up?" She shook her head and continued to look at the sky. "What has Kaley been dreaming about Kina?"

"You dying. You and John go on a hunt and you die. She's just afraid since Sam's dreams come true, that hers might too." He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. "Even if she never had that dream, I still wouldn't want you to go. You and John are good hunters, but you need something else to kill one of these."

"I'm not going to die if we go and do this. I don't know why she drempt about that, but it's not going to happen." She sniffled and looked at him. "What else do we need to kill it?" She took a deep breath.

"It's nothing simple as going and getting some herbs here Dean. You need something that you can't get." He looked at her and she knew that he wanted her to continue. "You need a spirit. We had a spell in that binder that allowed you to have a kinda out of body thing, but now that's gone, you can't do it unless you're prepared to die."

"Well that just sucks." Both turned to see John and Bobby standing at the door. "You alright?" She nodded and the two older men sat down on the steps. "There has to be something else. Some other way to kill this thing." They all sat and thought for a while, all coming up blank until Akina started laughing. "Something funny?"

"I have my phone on vibrate. Sorry." She got up and went inside to answer. Turns out it was Kaleys school. "Hello?"

"Is this Akina Lee?"

"Yes and this is?"

"Miss Lee, this is Angela Hustan from Riverdale school. We have your daughter Kaley here and I think you might want to come down here." Akina was sitting on the couch, just listening and wondering what the hell her daughter has done now."

"Can you tell me what this is about?"

"I would prefer to talk to you in person. Can you make it?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Just come to the principals office and I'll have you buzzed in. Good-bye." She hung up and went back out side.

"I need to take the car." The men looked up at her as Dean passed her his keys. Yes, Dean is GIVING her HIS keys to HIS BABY! "Thanks."

"You gonna share who was on the phone?"

"Kaleys school. Seems they want to talk to me." She said getting into the car.

"Want me to come with you?" She shook her head no and smiled. "Let me know what happened."

"I will and don't you DARE go after that demon untill you find another was to kill it." He agreed and she was off to the school. "Damn you Kaley. What have you gotten into this time?"

**A/N Short, but it's going to be done is a few parts so bare with me!! Please review!! TANKS!!! **


	87. You Did What?

**Ok. This chapter has nothing to do with the fear demon or the hunt. All it is is what happened to Kaley at school. You're going to be a little surprised at what happened. I was just thinking about this and had to write it real quick. Tell me what you think.  
**

**Chapter 87 You Did What?**

Akina made it to the school about ten minutes after they called. After being buzzed in and searched, yes searched, she was waiting for the principal and her daughter.

"Miss Lee?" She turned and saw a woman roughly in her early thirties and Kaley with a rather nice shiner. "Let's talk in my office." She got up and the first thing she did was check to make sure Kaley was alright.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked as she checked it out. "So she's been fighting?" Mrs. Hustan nodded and she sat in the chair behind the desk. Kaley and Akina sat in the other two chairs in the office. "Care to tell me why you were fighting?" Kaley turned to Mrs. Hustan and then back to her mother. "Don't worry about her. Just tell me what happened and don't leave anything out."

"Some of the bigger kids were picking on me. They said that I'm a freak and that my whole family are nothing, but freaks. I told them that they were wrong and then he punched me." She said with her head down. Akina's head shot up and looked at Mrs. Hustan.

"You see the problem here?"

"Yes I see the problem. Some boy hit me daughter hard enough to give her a black eye and there's no way in hell that this is her fault!" She screamed as she stood.

"Now I know where she gets her anger from." Akina was just glaring at her. She got out her phone and handed it to Kaley.

"Go and call your father."

"I thought she didn't have a father?"

"She has a father." Akina told her before looking back down at her child. "Now go call him and tell him to get here as soon as he can." Kaley nodded and let the office. Akina sat back down and looked over at the other woman. "So what did you do to the boy that hit her?"

"Nothing." She answered as she shook her head. "It was all your daughters fault so there was no need to punish that boy." Akina was just staring at her wide-eyes. "Look, she picked a fight with an older boy and she was hit. Nothing more than that on his part."

"What the hell are you talking about? This kid called her a freak and said that the rest of us are freaks. She was just defending her family and that is no reason for anyone to hit her, let alone a older BOY. I do wanna know just how much older this kid is." Mrs. Hustan looked through a bunch of papers before answering.

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen! You think that a thirteen year old hitting a six year old is alright? What the hell kind of a school are you running here?"

"Miss, I think that you need to calm down."

"I think that you need to shut your mouth!" Akina was balling her fists and wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of this woman. Well, that and to track down the kid that hit Kaley.

"Kina." Both woman turned to see Dean standing in the doorway holding Kaleys hand. "What's the problem?"

"This is her father?" Mrs. Hustan asked in a snotty tone. Believe me that Akina and Dean picked up on that one. "No wonder she acts the way she does. Her mothers insane and her father looks like he's just been released from prison."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me insane and call him a former inmate?" Akina asked in shock. Shock that this woman was the principal of this school.

"Just pointing out the facts." She answered with a smile.

"Bitch!" Was all Akina got out before jumping on the woman and began hitting her. "Don't you ever say shit about my family again!!"

"Kina! Stop it!" Dean grabbed her from around the waist and picked her up. She was still kicking and throwing punches as he held her in place by the door. Mrs. Hustan picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"If you three aren't off these grounds in five minutes, I'm calling the police." She said as she held her phone. "Not like prison is something that is new to you." She said refering to Dean.

"LET ME GO DEAN!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THE BITCH!!" Dean just held onto her and pretty much had to drag her outside. Once there, she calmed down enough to explain everything to Dean. "Did you see her eye Sven?" She said pointing to Kaley.

"I saw. Wanna tell me what happened and I'm not talking about you flipping on that hag." Akina was just starting out of the window. "Kina." She turned and looked at him. "I do have to say that was the most awesome thing I have ever seen." He smiled and the two started making out, forgetting that Kaley was in the back.

"Stop that! It's yucky!" She said as she stuck out her tongue. "Mommy beat up the mean lady!" Akina smiled, but as soon as it appeared, it faded. She turned and looked at her daughter so fast that it made both Dean and Kaley jump.

"WHAT!?" Kaley was just looking at Dean. "Kaley, look at me." She turned her head and looked at her mother. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill her and make it painful!" She said as she got out of the car and ran back into the school. Dean was just left stunned in the car.

"Call Sam and tell him to come get you. Don't move from this car until her does. Understand?" Kaley nodded and Dean went to go get Akina. When he found her, she was being restraind by two rather large security guards. "HEY!" He ran up and pulled them off of her. She just sank to the floor and cried.

"I want that woman arrested for assult!" Mrs. Hustan yelled pointing at where Akina was sitting. "NOW!" The two men were reaching for her, but Dean stepped in the way. "Arrest him too. I'm sure he's done something wrong."

"You hit her." All eyes on Akina. Sam and John were standing by the door watching all of this. Jada took Kaley home with her. Akina looked up at Dean and then over at the principal. "You hit her. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Mrs. Hustan was looking around at all the people that were staring at her. Dean was just holding Akina up. "You gave her that black eye."

"She had it coming." She said as she stuck her nose in the air. "Little miss popular that always has to ask questions." Everyone was just stunned. No one moved until Akina shoved Dean down and tackled her again. "GET OFF ME!!"

"HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY HITTING A SIX YEAR OLD? YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG CHILD THIS TIME!!!" She was punching her harder and harder until John and Sam pulled her off. Both of the security guards had their hands full with Dean alone. "You ever, and I mean ever lay a finger on another child again and I will hunt you down and tear out your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're all insane. I want the lot of them arrested now!" Akina, Sam, and John just watched as they took out their handcuffs and placed them on Mrs Hustan. "What are you doing? I did nothing wrong! She attacked me and you arrest me?"

"She's a mother protecting her child. The same child that you hit because she asked a question and because she's popular. Why would we arrest her or any of them for that matter?" Mrs. Hustan was silent as they took her out to the car. Dean and Akina went and sat in the impala and Sam and John went back to Bobbys.

"You alright?" Akina nodded once before breaking down. "Shhh. It's alright. Kaleys fine now. No ones going to hurt her anymore." Dean was holding her so tight as she cried on his shoulder. "Everythings going to be fine. We can always homeschool her from now on. She can still play with her friends and everything."

"She hit her and I didn't know until now. What kind of mother does that make me?" She said as she looked into his eyes. "She didn't tell me. She lied to me Dean."

"She was afraid Kina. Don't blame her or yourself. We'll talk to her and work all this out." She nodded and they drove to Bobbys where everyone else was. Kaley was sitting on the couch feeding Jensen while Jada watched. Sam, Bobby, and John were in the kitchen when the two walked in.

"Mommy! Look what aunt Jada let me do!" Akina smiled and went into the kitchen. Kaley knew something was wrong. "Mommy?" She said one more time before looking at Jada. "Can you take him back please?" Jada nodded and took the baby off her and started feeding him again. Kaley ran into the kitchen and stood in front of her mother. "Are you and daddy mad at me?"

"Why would we be mad at you? You did nothing wrong here." She picked her up and hugged her. "What I don't get is why you didn't tell me the truth."

"She said that you wouldn't believe me. She said that people like us are used to being hit." Akina glanced over at Dean and Sam and neither of them knew what she ment by that either.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. It's just what she said. All I did was ask if I could go to the nurse because my tummy hurt and I wanted to call you. She said no and hit me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth." She cried into Akinas shoulder until she fell asleep. Dean carried her to the spare room and they went out back to talk.

"This has been a screwed up day." Dean said as he ran his hand through his hair. Akina smiled and sat on a stack of tires.

"You really think that we can homeschool her?" He nodded and sat next to her. "I mean I guess that Jada and I can while you guys hunt and you're still not going after that fear demon until you have a better plan." He smiled at her and hugged her. "This has been a screwed up day."


	88. FEAR! pt 2

**Chapter 88 FEAR!!! pt 2**

"So I don't have to go back to that place?" Kaley asked as she jumped into Dean's lap. "Really? I get to stay home with mommy?"

"Yup. You're still going to have to do work, but moms going to be your teacher." Dean explained as he watched Akina make breakfast. Who can blame the boy. She was doing it in the worlds skimpiest shorts. "WOW!" Kaley looked up at him and then over at Akina.

"Mommy! I can see cheek! Put pants on!!" Akina turned around and smiled. "Not smile. Pants!"

"I will later. It's so damn hot in here." She said as she once again got her pokemon cup and placed the pancakes on the table. "I'll go get dressed while you eat. Will that make you happy?" Kaley just nodded as she and Dean stuffed pancakes in their mouths two at a time. "Damn guys! Chew!"

"Sworry." Both said in a muffled voice. Akina just rolled her eyes and went to get dressed. By the time she was done, no more pancakes.

"Guys! You ate em all."

"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all!!" Dean yelled as he tossed her cup at her. "Cute thing."

"You best back off Eevee!! Nothing but my ass gets cuter than that!" She said with a smile. Kaley was in the living room looking through her school books. "You tell her you're leaving yet?" Dean shook his head no and the two sat down. "You know you're going to have to."

"I know. I'll wait till we leave. I wanna thank you for finding another way to kill the thing though."

"Did you honestly think that I was going to let you go out and get yourselves killed? Not on my watch Sven!" The two were for some reason, staring at each other when Kaley yelled for Dean.

"Daddy!! Gampas on the phone!!" Dean got up and answered the phone. He spoke with his father for a few minutes before hanging up. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, but I have to go now." Akina was standing by the kitchen door. She knew that Kaley was going to be a little worried when Dean told her he was going on a hunt so she wanted to be there when the shit hit the fan.

"Where are you going?" Dean looked down at her and then over at Akina. "Can mommy and me come too?"

"I'm sorry but you can't. Grampa and I are going on a hunt and we won't be back for a while." Kaley was just staring at him. "You alright?"

"But what if my dream come true and you die? Then what do we do? You can't leave daddy! If you do you won't come home!" She cried as she hugged him. "Please stay here and don't leave." Dean just glanced over at Akina as she made her way over to the couch. Kaley looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. "Make him stay mommy! Please make daddy stay!"

"Kaley, look at me." She climbed from Dean's lap to hers. "If Dean and John were to go, they will come back. You're dream isn't going to come true. I told him how to kill what they're going after so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"But Sammys dreams come true. What if mine does too?"

"Sam's well, different. There are reasons his dreams come true, but it something thats not going to happen to you. Grampa and I will come back and then we can plan the rest of the wedding." Kaley looked over at Dean and nodded. "So you're alright with me leaving?"

"If you promise that you and gampa will be safe and come home."

"Promise." Kaley smiled and hugged him. Akina was just watching again. For some reason she enjoys that. "What are you smiling at?"

"That was just so darn cute. I think you just beat Eevee and my ass as the cutest thing in the world." She said with a sniffle. Dean and Kaley just laughed until John knocked on the door. "And behind door number two we have Johnny yum yum and the Saminator!!" She yelled as she threw the door open, scaring the crap out of the two Winchesters. "Come on down!!"

"Do you always need to be so loud."

"Yes Sam, I do." She looked out the door and over at the car. "HEY!! Where's my sex kitten and da widdle babys?" Sam shook his head and smiled.

"At home. Jensen's been acting up and she wanted to spend some alone time with him which is why I'm going on this hunt with them." Sam answered as he, John and Dean sat at the table. "Still with the pokemon cup."

"Gotta catch em all Sammy!" Akina said as she sat across from him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You were driving her nuts, weren't you?" Sam was just looking at her while John and Dean snickered. Kaley was in the process of starting her homework. "HA! She tossed your ass, and fine ass I might add, out." That earned her a smack on the head. "OW!! What was that for Dea..."

"Wasn't me." Akina looked over at him and then up at the hand that hit her.

"Yummy?! Why you hit me?" John just smiled and handed her a lolipop. "Yums! You're forgiven!" Everyone just laughed at her. "It's the mystery one!! NANA!!!"

"You're so out there." Sam smiled before turning to Dean. "So when are we leaving?" Dean shrugged and looked at his father.

"Soon. You all packed?" He nodded and Akina went into the living room to gather her and Kaley's things. If all the hunky men were going to be gone, the girls and Jensen were going to spend some time together. That and Akina missed her sex kitten. "Where are you two going?"

"Visit with Sex kitten. You think that I'm going to stay here alone? I think not yummy." After everything was loaded in the cars, Dean dropped Akina and Kaley off at Jadas. Then they all said their good-byes and all three promised that they would be safe and come back soon. Then they left. Straight to the point huh?

"SEX KITTEN!! YOU HERE AND NAKED!?" Akina yelled as she entered the house with Kaley on her heels. Jada was sitting in the kitchen and came in when she heard her friend scream. "There you are hot pants!"

"What are you two doing here? I thought that Dean was going on a hunt with John and Sam."

"He is and while hes gone, we're staying here. You know how I hate being all by myself." She gave a pouty face and Kaley just giggled. "So wheres the rugrat?"

"Sleeping. I just put him down. You two hungry? I have some steak left over." No need to ask them twice. Kaley and her mommy just LOVE the steak!! After have their yummy dinner, the three sat down and both helped Kaley with her school work. A hours and a half later, sounds of little Jensen crying interupted them.

"Can I get him?" Akina asked standing up. Jada just looked at her, but she was gone before Jada had the chance to answer.

"She likes the little baby." Jada glanced down at Kaley and smiled.

"Don't I know it. She's almost as bad as Dean with him. Now onto math." Kaley just groaned and opened her math book. Both could hear Akina talking to the baby and I have to say, it was soooooo darn cute!!

With the Winchester men and Dean (Sorry, had to)

"So how long till we get to this place?"Sam as looking at the map. John was driving and Dean was in the back. John looked back at a very grumpy Dean and smiled.

"Something wrong son?"

"I still don't see why I couldn't drive." He mumbled. John glanced over at Sam and both started laughing. "It's not funny guys! It's my car and I can't drive it." More laughing at Dean time. "Laugh it up guys. I hate you both."

"No you don't and you know it. So how far dad?" John glanced over at Sam.

"About two hours, give or take." Sam nodded and pulled out his phone. "Calling home?"

"I just wanna see how Jensen is." Sam dialed and started talking to Kaley. Yes, she answered. Dean just looked at his father in the mirror befor popping up in between the seats.

"Jesus Dean!!"

"Can I drive?" John just smiled and shook his head no. "Why?" He looked at his oldest son and then at Sam. Even he paused talking to Jada to look at his brother. "What?" Dean was looking over at his father and then over at his brother. "What!?"

"Nothing. You just sounded like a four year old and we thought it was funny." John answered as him and Sam started laughing at him AGAIN. Dean just grumbled something and sat back. "You know we love you son."

"Bite me and I wanna drive!!" This time Dean even kicked the seat causeing the other two to laugh at him more. "I hate this."

"What? The fact that you're not driving or that we're laughing at you?" Sam asked as he hung up the phone. "They're all fine, but Akina's driving Jada nuts."

"At least she's driving." Dean mumbled looking out the window. Sam glanced back at him before looking at his father.

"I guess she's hogging the baby just like someone else we know." Both looked back at Dean who just flashed a smile. The next two or some odd hours past quickly and they were at the house before they knew it.

"Wow. Is it me or does it seem like we were just talking about Akina hogging the baby?" John and Sam looked over at Dean and nodded. "Thought so."

"So Akina told you another way to kill it." Dean nodded and explained what they had to do.

"She said that we need to first off make sure that we don't look it in the eyes. That way it finds out our deepest fear and use it against us and that's not good."

"Why not?" Sam asked as he grabbed all their stuff from the trunk.

"Well, I guess that when it uses your fears against you, it takes something from you. From what Kina said, they take your life."

"Kinda like the shtriga?" John asked as the three prepared to enter the old home. Dean nodded and joined his father and brother at the front door. "Well then I think that we need to be extra careful huh?" More nodding from Dean. "So how do we kill it?"

"She gave me this." Dean pulled out a vile of some nasty green liquid. "I guess that all we have to do is drench it with this crap and that should be enough. I just hope that she's right."

"So do we. Lets get this over with then." The three men made their way into the house. From the amount of dust inside, looked like the place hasn't been lived in in quite some time. "Ok. We split up and yell if you find the thing or if you're in trouble. Meet back here in ten minutes." After more fricken nodding, the three split up and searched for the demon. Ten minutes later, Sam and John met back in the living room.

"Where's Dean?" John and Sam just looked at each other before going to look for him. He was in charge of searching the attic so that was the first place to look. The crept their way into the attic and saw that the fear demon had him cornered in, well a corner. John spotted the green crap on the floor at his feet.

"DEAN!! SHUT YOUR EYES!!!" Sam yelled as he and John started shooting the thing in hopes to distract it. Didn't work. Dean was just staring at it when it started to suck the life from him. "DEAN!!"

At Jada's

"AHHHH!!! MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!!" Akina and Jada both ran into the room that Kaley was useing and saw the poor girl curled up on her bed. The two women ran to her as she started rambling.

"What is it? Did you have a bad dream?" Kaley was just staring at Akina. "Talk to me Kaley. You're scaring us."

"Daddys in trouble. I told you that you never should have let him go!! Now he's going to die and its all our fault!!" Jada glanced over at her friend.

"What is she talking about?"

"She had a dream that Dean died before they went to kill the fear demon. I guess that she had another one. " She explained before turning back to her daughter. "Daddys fine. There's nothing to be afraid of." Kaley was just shaking her head back and forth. "I give you my word that he's fine." Truth is that she wasn't so sure. She also had a feeling that something might have happened to Dean, but there was no way she was telling her that. "Think you can go back to sleep?"

"I wanna talk to daddy." Jada left the room to check on Jensen. Poor things been sick. "Please call him mommy."

"Alright. I'll go and get my phone and you can call him." Akina left to go downstairs and stopped in the hallway. She suddenly felt lightheaded and had to sit down. _'Damn it Dean. What did you get yourself into?'_

With the Winchesters

Dean was pinned to the wall, looking into the eyes of the demon. He wanted more than anything to close his eyes, but he couldn't. Something was forcing them open and it was scaring the crap out of him. He saw his father and brother out of the corner of his eye and was almost pleading with them to help. He heard them shooting and saw that it had little to no effect on the thing. All he could see now was what the demon was showing him. His father and brother dying. Akina and Kayle suffering. The baby dying. Jada and little Jensen suffering. All the visions that he never wanted to see. This thing knew all of the things he feared and it was using them to the best of it's ability.

"SAM!! You get that vile and I'll try to get it's attention!" Sam nodded and John took off towards the thing. As he got closer, he saw just how bad off Dean was. He was crying and pale and that alone scared the shit out of John. Seeing one of his boys hurt was something that he alway feared. "HURRY SAMMY!!!" Sam was halfway across the room when he too, saw his brothers face.

"Well this sucks." He whispered to himself as he heard his father yelling at the thing. He watched as it dropped his brother and started making it's way towards his father. He more or less dove for the vile and the thing turned just as he got to it. "DAD!! CATCH!!" He threw the vile to John, who caught it. "I'LL GET DEAN!!"

"GET HIM OUTSIDE AND I'LL MEET YOU THERE!!" Sam nodded and made his way to his brother. Dean was slumped over on the floor with his chin resting on his chest.

"Look at me man." Sam lifted his head. Dean's eyes were still open, but the fear in them is the first thing Sam noticed. "Damn it Dean. Just talk to me." He got nothing. He was about to pick him up when he was hit from behind by John. "DAD! You alright?"

"Time to go. Get one side and I'll get the other." Both men grabbed Dean and made their way out of the house, dodging shit as the went. Once they were safely outside, John better checked out his son. "This isn't good. Go get the car." John tossed the keys to his youngest and Sam ran to get the car. "Dean. Can you hear me?" John got nothing. "Please Dean just talk to me. Blink. Anything to let me know that you're in there." Still nothing. He pulled out his phone and called Akina.

"What happened John?" He was a little taken back by how she sounded. Almost like she knew what happened. "JOHN!"

"It got Dean. We're on our way back." Silence on the other end. "You still there Akina?"

"So you didn't kill it?"

"No. I was about to, but saw that we needed to get him out as soon as we could."

"What the hell were you thinking!? You need to..." John took the phone away from his ear and saw that there was no signal.

"Damn it! Can this night get any worse?" Just as he finished, Sam pulled up and jumped out. "Put him in the back. We'll get him back to Bobbys and figure out what to do about this thing." Sam placed his older brother in the back and climbed into the front. "I hope that Akina knows how to get him back."

"You're not the only one."

**A/N There ya go. Part two of FEAR!! Hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes. A little tired her so I didn't check it. Sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. As for the fear demon idea, I can't remember the name of the person that suggested it, but I thank you if you read this. Sorry that I can't remember your name, but I thank you. **


	89. FEAR! pt 3

**Chapter 89 FEAR!!! pt 3**

**At Jadas**

Akina hung up the phone and looked over at her friend. Jada knew that just by the look in her eyes that something was really wrong.

"Please don't tell me that her dream is right." Akina nodded and went upstairs. She just wanted to make sure that Kaley was still asleep when they came back. She thanked who ever that she was still asleep. "So what happened?"

"I guess the demon got Dean. The signal cut out before I could tell John that the only way to help him was to kill the demon. Damn cell phones!" Akina said as she threw her phone. Ok, maybe not her phone.

"HEY! That was mine." Jada said looking at the broken pieces of plastic on the floor. Akina gave her a I'm-sorry smile before running to the door. John called about three hours ago and they were finally back. Bobby met them at the door. Akina, Jada, Kaley and the baby came over to Bobbys right after John called.

"I set up a bed in the back room." Bobby said as they carried Dean into the house. His eyes were still open and that scared the shit out of Akina. Jada went to Kaley and Jensens room to make sure they didn't go downstairs. Sam and John just placed Dean in the bed and went into the kitchen.

"Did you kill it? Tell me that you killed it." John shook his head no and Akina slammed her fist against the table. "How the hell did you leave without killing it?"

"All we were thinking about was getting him out and safe." John said as he stood in front of her. "That was our main concern."

"Don't you understand that unless you kill it, he'll stay like that. Locked inside his own personal nightmare." Everyone just looked at her. "You didn't know that's what happens?"

"No. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Dean and he was supposed to tell you. Let me guess, all he told you was the basics?" Sam nodded and she smiled. "Thought so. Look, whatever that thing showed him is replaying in his mind over and over again. Everything that he fears is there and will remain there until it's dead." Silence in the room. "Well someone say something!"

"I told you this was going to happen!" All eyes on little Kaley. Jada was running behind her.

"Sorry. I was busy with Jensen and didn't see her leave." Jada said handing the baby off to his father.

"I told you that something bad was going to happen to daddy and you didn't listen to me!! Now look at him!! This is all your fault mommy!!" Akina was just looking at her daughter. Sure she was saying all this, but Akina knew what she was really thinking. She was just afraid and was taking it out on her. "Are you going to do anything to help him or just sit here?"

"We're going to help him Kaley. Why don't you go and sit with him. Talk to him. Maybe that'll help." John said as he opened the door to Dean's room. Kaley nodded and walked in and sat on the bed. Bobby had taped his eyes closed cause frankly, it was freaking everyone out. The others were just sitting in the kitchen, thinking of a plan to kill the demon.

Dean's room. Kaleys POV

I walked in and sat down on his bed. Daddy was so still that I thought he was dead. Uncle Bobby had put tape on his eyes because I guess they were open. I didn't see that so that made me the lucky one. I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy? I hope that you can hear me because I'm going to talk to you till you wake up. Maybe if I talk enough you'll yell at me or something." I felt the need to cry, but I tried to be strong for daddy. I knew that he would want me to be strong and not cry. Daddy never cried so I wasn't going to either. I could hear mommy and the others talking about killing the fear thing, but the only thing I could focus on was daddy. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat.

Deans POV (Yes, you'll see)

"What the hell??" I wondered around this deserted town a little confused. "And I got here how?" The last thing that I remember is being in the house with the fear demon and now I'm here. "DAD!? SAMMY!? EITHER OF YOU HERE?" I figured that they weren't but I had to try right. "This just sucks!" I said throwing my arms in the air. I wondered around for a good amount of time before I spotted my dad. "DAD?" I yelled as I ran to him.

"It's your fault Dean! Your fault that your mother died and that Sam died." That shocked me a little.

"But, Sam's not dead. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know that Sam's alive." My father just smiled.

"Than whos that?" He pointed to a lamp post. I turned around slowly and quickly closed my eyes. I couldn't see my baby brother hanging from a lamp post. "You did that Dean. It's your fault that he ended his life."

"What?"

"You heard me. Sam killed himself because you left us. All because you wanted a normal life." Ok now this was all messed up. Sam's the one that went to college, not me.

"I don't.."

"Your fault!" I looked at my father just in time to see the gun. In a split second, he pulled the trigger and his blood splattered all over my face.

"DAD!!" I fell to my knees. I didn't know what was going on, but in the matter of minutes I lost my father and brother. "Wait! If they were here, then maybe.."

"Dean." I turned again and saw Akina and Kaley standing on the sidewalk. I ran over to where they were standing.

"Please tell me that you two are alright?" Something about this one was wrong. I could just feel it. "Kina? Kaley?"

"You're not supposed to be here. You always fail them because you're not strong enough!" I took a step back. The anger in her voice was a bit much for me. "You should have been stronger Dean and you could have saved them. All of them."

"All of who?" She pointed off to the left and I so didn't want to look. Stupid me did anyways.

"Oh god!" I closed my eyes yet again. That was one sight that I never wanted to see again. "What the hell is going on?"

"You took away the most important people in my life because you were weak!! You just couldn't look away could you? Just had to look into its eyes!!" I fell to my knees. Dad, dead. Sam, dead. Jada, dead. Little Jensen, dead. I just wanted to curl up and die. Everything that I ever feared was coming true which ment. I looked up at Akina just in time to see the truck.

"KINA!!! KALEY!!!" All that was left was the splattered remains of the two women that I loved more than anything. I covered my eyes and cried. Everyone in my life was gone and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Maybe I am as weak as they said.

_"You need to wake up daddy. I'm being strong for you and not crying so you have to wake up for me!" _ I looked up at where that voice was coming from. I knew it was Kaley, but how was that one possible.

"Kaley?"

_"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm not leaving till you wake up. I'll just sit here and talk to you. Maybe you'll yell at me to shut up if I talk enough."_ I smiled at the thought of her just talking about nothing. Then I tried to figure out what was going on. For some reason I was lost.

"Talk to me Kaley. I need to hear you so I know that this isn't real and that you're alive." I sat there for a while and heard nothing. "Please talk to me baby. Please."

_"No need to cry daddy. I'm here." _ How the hell did she know I was crying? I thought as I listened. _"Sammy and gampa are going to get the bad thing that hurt you and then you're going to come back to us. I don't know what you're seeing, but mommy said something about your fears. Nothing there is real daddy and you need to come back to us soon. I need you daddy and I want you back." _ I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Then hell. My ass is coming back!"

With everyone in the kitchen

(Akina, Bobby, John, Sam. Jada's in the living room with Jensen)

"So I made some more of that crap that you need to kill it." Akina said as she passed two more viles of that green crap to Sam and John. "You need to kill it or he's going to stay like that."

"You coming Bobby?" He nodded and followed the two Winchesters out the door and the three drove back to the house. Akina looked in on Jada and saw that she was asleep with little Jensen laying on her chest. She smiled and made her way into Dean's room. Kaley turned around the minute she walked in.

"I'm sorry mommy. For what I said."

"I know you are. I know that you were just scared." She smiled and the two looked back at Dean. "How is he?"

"I don't know. I keep talking to him and I keep myself from crying. He wouldn't want me to cry. I wanna be strong for him just like he's strong for us." Akina smiled and sat down in an armchair. No sooner than she sat down, she fell asleep. Kaley looked over and smiled before getting a blanket. "You need to be strong too mommy." She said as she covered her up. As far as she could reach anyways. She then went back over and started talking to Dean again. She ment what she said about talking till he woke up. Sadly she talked herself to sleep. A few hours later she woke to someone playing with her hair. "Stop it mommy. I'm tired."

"Since when did I turn into a girl?" Her head shot up and she looked at Dean. "Sleep well?" She blinked a few times before leaping on him. "I take it as you missed me."

"You have no idea! I thought that you might be dead!!" He smiled and held her tight. Akina woke up and was also staring at him.

"How about you? Miss me?" She smiled and jumped onto the bed. "I should go where I was more often."

"No. You ever do that again and I sware that you're so going to regret it!" She said before kissing him.

"I take that as in he's awake." The three turned to the door to see the others. "That was so...wrong for us to see." John said as he turned to leave. Sam just smiled.

"He's right you know." Dean nodded as Kaley sat on Akinas lap. "How you feeling?"

"Good I guess. What happened?" Akina glanced up at Sam. "What?"

"You stupidly looked in the demons eyes. What the hell were you thinking?" Dean thought about it and came up blank. "Guess you weren't thinking. So what did you see anyways?"

"I don't know. I mean that I can't remember. I know that I was somewhere else, but other than that, it's coming up blank."

"I guess that might be a good thing if it shows you your fear. Maybe it's best if you can't remember." Sam said before leaving the room. Little Jensen want's attention from his daddy. Akina smiled more as Kaley got off her lap.

"Hey!" She turned and looked at Dean. "Thanks for being strong for me." She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime daddy!" She smiled and left the room. Akina watched her leave before turning to Dean.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't remember anything." He smiled and kissed her. "You remember something?"

"I could hear her. I remember what she said and that she was being strong. That and I had to wake up and that where ever I was, the shit wasn't real." Akina nodded and curled up next to him. "You going back to bed?"

"What? I was up worrying about you and didn't get much sleep. Don't think that you're going anywhere either. You're keeping your fine ass next to my fine ass." Dean just smiled and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

**A/N A short chapter I know, but I think it turned out good. I hope it did anyways. Let me know what you all think because I just love everything that you all say! Look too, almost at chapter 100!!! Getting there!!! Please review. **


	90. Vacation!

**Chapter 90 Vacation! **

"You sure that you're feeling alright?" Dean nodded and started stuffing more food into his mouth. John just smiled and shook his head. "Yup. You're feeling fine." Dean smiled and took a drink of his coffee. Akina and Kaley were sitting in the living room doing some school work. Jada and Sam said that they would come by later and Bobby went on a hunt of his own.

"One more. What's the capital of Idaho?" Kaley glanced up at her mother and thought about it for a minute. "You know this one."

"Boise." She said with a smile. Akina nodded and smiled back at her. "YAY!! I knew I knew that one!! Gimme a hard one now!" Akina looked at the map of the US and picked a state.

"Alright how bout Michigan?" Dean and John were standing by the door watching. Ever since Akina started teaching Kaley at home, all the girl wanted to do was study and learn as much as she could. "Well."

"Lansing!" Akina nodded and Kaley started jumping up and down. She was at it for a few seconds before turning to John and Dean. "Look how smart I am!! I got em all right the first try!! She said with a giant smile as she jumped onto Dean's back. "What up pops?"

"Pops?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped off his back. "Yeah. So if you two are finished with the lesson, I have something I wanna show you." Akina closed her books and looked at him. John was making his way to the door, but was snagged by her.

"Where you off to yummy?" She asked as she smiled at him. "Leaving without giving me hugs. Makes me sad." She gave her pouty face and hugged him. "That's my widdle yums!!"

"You're something. I'll see you guys later. Theres something that I have to take care of." He left and Akina sat on Dean's lap. Kaley was sitting on the floor waiting for him to start talking. That is as soon as Akina takes her tongue out of his mouth.

"WOW! So what is it that you wanted to show us?" Dean pulled out a little piece of paper and handed it to her. "And this is?"

"I was thinking that it was time that we took a little family vacation. After everything that happened, I just wanna spend some time with you two. Time that doesn't involve anything evil." Akina looked over the paper before handing it back. "So you up for it?"

"You bet Sven." Kaley was looking from Dean to Akina.

"Someone wanna fill in the kid now?" The two looked down at her and Dean handed the paper to her. "We get to go here?" He nodded and she jumped up and hugged him. "This is so cool!!"

"Well you better go pack then. We leave as soon as we're ready." She didn't waste any time running up the stairs and packing. Akina was staring at Dean. "What is it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what brought this on?" He shrugged and stood up.

"Just thought that we needed time away and that it's the perfect time to do it. I mean when you get bigger, you might not be able to." She gave him a weird look before looking at her stomach. "You do realize that you're going to get bigger, right?"

"I hope not as big as you big bird." She said with a grin. He just tilted his head and glared at her. "What? You thought I forgot about those photos? Nope. Have them posted on my MySpace!"

"What the hell is MySpace?" She laughed and shook her head. "Kina! What is that?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get her and then we leave?"

"Whatever and you're going to tell me what that is."

"Keep telling yourself that." She said as she disappeared up the stairs. Kaley was trying to drag her VERY oversized bag through the hall. "What do you have in there? A dead body?" She looked up at Akina and shook her head.

"No. Just stuff that I might need." She answered as she tried to push the bag. Not happening. "A little help would be nice mommy."

"Sure thing. DEAN!!!"

"What?" The girls looked over at him and smiled. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. You need to take her bag. Doc said I can't lift anything heavy." She answered as the girls went downstairs to wait. Ten minutes later the bag was tumbling down the stairs, almost followed by Dean. "You good there?"

"What is in this? A fricken dead body?" He asked as he wiped the sweat from his head. "I mean damn. Do you really need all this crap Kina?"

"That aint mine baby!" She held up a much smaller bag and laughed. "This is mine. Always travel light. That there is Kaleys." Dean glanced down at his smiling daughter. "Come on. Wanna get there some time this year." She said as she held up the impala keys. Kaley skipped over to where Dean was taking a break.

"Sorry it's so heavy, but you never know what you might need." She said giving him a pat on the back. "You're doing good daddy. All you need to do now is get it to the car." Dean looked at her and then out the door to where his baby was parked.

"Oh hell no! No way I'm dragging this THAT far by myself." He pulled out his phone and called his baby brother to come help. Fifteen minutes later the two Winchester men were huffing and puffing after lifting the bag into the trunk.

"What was in there? A dead body?" Sam asked as the other three just laughed. "What did I say?"

"The same thing we all said. Tell sex kitten that I'll call her and want some phone lovin!!" Akina said as she gave Sam a hug. "Thanks for the help too and can I just have a little squeeze?" Sam just shook his head and laughed.

"OW!! What was that for?" Sam asked as he rubbed his newely pinched ass. He looked over to where Akina rushed off to. "AKINA!"

"Just a little pinch!!" She said making a pinching motion with her fingers. "Man do I love that crab and I'm not talking about you wifes!" Sam glanced over at his brother who was just laughing at him.

"You're all screwed up. Call us when you get there." Dean nodded and got into the car. Akina was already screwing with his tapes and Sam laughed when he heard Dean yelling something about crapanese music. He looked at the ground when Kaley started tugging on his shirt. "Now since you're the most mature one out of you three, keep a eye on those two."

"Will do Sammy poo!!" She gave him a hug. "Tell aunt Jada that I'll call her and give Jensen a kiss for me."

"Will OW!!! WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND PINCHING MY ASS!!??" Sam yelled as Kaley jumped into the backseat of the car. "Have fun I guess." Sam waved as the three drove off until the impala stopped and Dean got out.

"Come here a second Sam." He looked over at his older brother and ran to where he stopped. "Had to tell you something important before we left."

"What is OW!!! NOT YOU TOO!!" Dean giggled like a school girl as he ran from his little brother and jumped back into the car. "I'M GOING TO GET ALL OF YOU BACK!!"

"Sure you are." Sam just smiled, but that turned into laughted.

"One interesting family."He said before getting into the civic and driving home to tell Jada all about the three of them pinching his ass.

**A/N A REAL short one! Sorry about that, but I wanted to do them going as one chapter. You all can't be mad at me either. All of my other chapters have been fairly long and I'm allowed a short on here and there. Just picture Dean pinching Sam's ass. FUNNY!!! I'm working on the next chapter now and in it is the return of an old friend. HOMIE!!! Please review. **

**A/N pt 2 I really wanna keep this story going, even after chapter 100, but I REALLY need ideas. I know that I've asked before and I'm desperate. So please if you have any. No matter what they are. No matter how odd, normal, out there. It doesn't matter. Whatever you wanna see me put them through, good or bad, let me know. Please. THANKS:-D**


	91. Fun At The Park And A New Friend

**Chapter 91 Fun At The Park And A New Friend**

"So we get to go now!?" Kaley asked for the tenth time in three seconds. Dean just glanced over at Akina, who was smiling wide. "You aren't answering! Can we go now!?"

"We have to check into the hotel first and get settled in. After that we can go." Dean said grabbing the bags from the trunk. He just looked at Kaleys and shook his head. "No way I'm dragging that in." He looked around and saw her chasing a butterfly. "Kaley, come here for a second." She ran over to where he was standing. Akina was already checking the threesome in.

"Are we going now!?" She said hopping up and down. "Are we? Are we?" Dean just smiled and shook his head. "So we're not going now?"

"We're going soon so just calm down. I need you to get whatever you need out of this bag. Only what you need." Kaley looked at him and then down at the bag. "I'm not carrying that into the hotel so you need to grab what you REALLY need." She nodded and started going through the bag.

"This better?" She asked holding up a MUCH smaller and lighter bag.

"Much. Let's go see our room and then we can go." Kaley just giggled and ran into the hotel. Akina was waiting in the looby thing and held up the room key when they came in.

"Room 222. I asked for it!" She said with a smile.

"Should of figured that much. Let's go get unpacked and head out." Again, Kaley was the first on up the stairs and standing outside the door, just wanting to leave. "Damn you can move."

"I know. Now lets get unpacked and go already. I'm going to have a heart attack!" Akina and Dean both laughed and went into the room. Little did they know that they were being watched the entire time. Down the hall, peaking from behind the wall was a little brown haired boy. No more than six years old, he watched the three un-noticed until the unpacked and left."Are we there yet?"

"Please don't start with that. Bad enough we have to hear it all the time with Sam when we go bowling." Dean just smiled over at Akina and nodded. "See, Dean knows it's true and we'll be there in a few minutes. Just sit back and calm your tiny fine behind down." Kaley nodded and was fidgeting the entire time, but didn't say a word. She just watched the passing trees until the rides from the amusement park came into view.

"WOW!!! LOOK AT THAT MOMMY!!" Kaley said pointing at one of the giant ferris wheels. "OH!! AND THAT ONE!!" Her little face was pressed up against the back window as she saw all the rides. Akina and Dean just smiled at how excited she was. "We get to go on that one, right?" She asked pointing at one of the taller roller coasters.

"I don't know about that one. You might not be tall enough for that one, but we'll see." Dean said as he parked the car. All three got out and the two made sure they grabbed hold of Kaley's hand before she went running off. "You need to slow down. We have a few days so we can always come back tomorrow."

"I know, but I wanna ride the rides!!! The fast ones!!" She said with nothing but excitement in her voice. After getting their wrist bands, Kaley picked the first ride for them to go on. "That one!! That one!!!" She was jumping up and down pointing at the tilt-a-whirl. "Can we go on that one first?"

"Sure think kiddo. Lets go." She gave Dean the biggest smile as the three got strapped into the seat.

"This is going to be sweet!!" Again Dean and Akina smiled. The ride started and all they heard was the sound of the six year old laughing and screaming for it to go faster. "FASTER!!! FASTER!!" After a few minutes the ride was done and she was running to the next. "Wasn't that fun?"

"It was." Both agreed and were being pulled to the funhouse. Akina looked at it and then at Dean. "It's alright. I'll take her."

"Thanks." Akina said with a smile as she made her way to a near by bench. "Just make sure you hold her hand."

"You know I will." The two walked over the the fun house entrance and went in. "How is it that you like this stuff yet Kinas afraid of it." Kaley was too busy looking at herself in one of the funny mirrors that she didn't hear his question. "Thanks god she's not in here." Kaley glanced at the mirror he was standing in front of and started laughing. "I do look funny, don't I?"

"You have a tiny head daddy!" She said once she cought her breath from laughing. Dean started laughing as well as they passed more mirrors. "So mommy never got over her fear of clowns?"

"Nope. A few bad run ins and she hates them for life." After wondering through the fun house, the two met a cotton candy armed Akina. "Couldn't help yourself could you?" Akina glanced up at him with pink fluff hanging out of her mouth. "You look so cute." He said with a smile.

"Can I have some mommy?" Kaley asked tugging on her shirt. Akina handed it to her and went to kiss Dean. "Now that's cute!!" A few moments later and Kaleys face looked just like her mothers did before. "So what's next?"

"How bout we see if we can get you on that." Akina pointed at the one ride that Kaley was DYING to go one. It was one of the fastest roller coasters in the park. She looked up at her mother and then at Dean. "You game?"

"Let's do it!!" Dean just swallowed hard. No way were they getting him on that. "Something wrong daddy?"

"What? No nothing." Akina glanced over at him as well and the boy looked a little scared. "What?"

"You want to sit this one out?" Dean smiled and nodded. "Why don't you go get us something to eat and we'll meet you there when we get off."

"Alright. Have fun." And he was off. _ 'Thank you.'_

_'Don't mention it. Just get me some Dew and we'll call it even.'_

_'You got it!'_

The two girls went to make sure Kaley was tall enough to ride it and sure enough, she was!! After waiting a good amount of time, it was their turn to get on. Kaley insisted on sitting in the front so thats where it was. "You sure you wanna sit here?"

"Where else would you sit on such a kick ass ride!?"

"Watch your mouth and you have a point. No better seat than the front!" The ride started and Kaley held onto Akinas arm. She held her daughters hand to reassure her that it was ok. "We're almost at the top. How you doing?"

"This is AWESOME!!! I think I can see daddy!!" She said as she looked over the side. She was still holding onto Akinas arm, but still enjoying herself. "We're at the top now!!" She threw her hand in the air as the cars flew down the hill, laughing the entire time. Akina was doing the same, if no laughing more. After the ride was over and she promised Kaley that they would ride it again before they left, the two went and found Dean sitting at one of the food shacks eating a bunch of donuts.

"DEAN!!" He jumped and looked over at her. She just raised her brow and looked at the donuts. "Where's my Dew?" He held it up and smiled. "You're forgiven!"

"So how was the ride?" Kaley started talking a mile a minute about how high, fast, and fun it was. She was talking so fast that he was having a hard time hearing her. "It was that fun?"

"You should have came with us daddy." Dean swallowed again and looked at Akina. "Mommy said that we're going to ride it again before we leave. You wanna come this time?"

"Dean doesn't do hights Kal." Kaley nodded and started chowing down on her hot dog. "You might wanna slow down so you can taste that." She looked up at the two with mustard smeared on her face. Dean just laughed and wiped it off. The rest of the day flew by with the three enjoying themselves more than they thought. Kaley was a little worn out and fell asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel, clutching the stuffed tiger that Dean won her in a shooting game. "She really loves that thing."

"I know. If I didn't win it, I would have just bought it for her." She was just looking at him. "What? I saw her eyeing it up. Besides with all the crap that she's been through, she deserves a stuffed tiger and much more." More smiling from Akina. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love seeing you with her." Dean smiled too this time as he pulled the impala into the hotel parking lot. He grabbed Kaley and her tiger, homie, and carried them both to their room. They were once again being watched by the young boy.

Next morning

"Mommy. Mommy." Kaley was lightly pushing Akina to wake her up. She huffed and walked over to the other side and started doing the same to Dean. "Daddy. You awake?" All Dean did was start snoring louder. "You sound like a choo choo!" She giggled and went to the bathroom. Akina and Dean both said that it was alright for her to go as far as the kitchen, but that it's. It was only right down the stairs and there weren't many other guests that weekend. She went in and Annie, the owner of the hotel, was setting up for breakfast.

"Good morning." Kaley smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hungry?"

"Yes. Can I sit here?" She asked pointing at a table. Annie nodded and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Thank you."

"Your parents still asleep?"

"Yes. We had a busy day yesterday. We went to that park and had a blast!!" She said before shoving more eggs in her mouth. Annie just laughed.

"I have to go make coffee. If you need anything, just call me."

"I will and thank you." Annie left and Kaley finished her breakfast. She was on her way back to the room when she met that boy. "Hello."

"Hi." The two kids were just looking at each other. "My names Jarod. What's yours?"

"Kaley. You staying here?" Jarod nodded and the two started playing together. It wasn't long after that before Akina was calling for her. "I have to go now. Maybe we can play again later." Jarod nodded and Kaley went back to her room.

"Where have you been?" Dean was still snoring and Kaley laughed. "I know. Sounds like a train." Kaley nodded and the two girls laughed. "So you get something to eat?"

"Yup and I met a boy that's staying here." Akina just sat and drank some coffee. Yes, with her pokemon cup. "We played for a while till you called me. He's my age so you don't have to worry."

"It's fine. If you have fun with him then it's fine if you play with him. Just don't leave the hotel."

"I won't. Can I go play with him now?" She nodded and Kaley was out the door before she knew it. Akina smiled more and saw that Dean was awake.

"Coffee?" He nodded and she brand him a cup. "Kaley made a friend. A little boy her age. Guess he's staying here with his family."

"Can we stay here today then. A little much for me to go to that place again so soon." She smiled and started kissing him. A hour later Kaley came back happy as ever. "Heard you made a new friend."

"Jarod. He's so much fun to play with." She said grabbing a water. "Can we stay here today? I wanna play with him more."

"Sure." Akina said as she layed on the bed. "Old man Dean here is tired anyways."

"I am not old."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are to."

"And you sound like a train when you sleep." Both turned and looked at Kaley. "You do so its not like I'm lying." She glanced over and saw Jarod so she went to go and play with him some more. "I'll be back later."

"Alright. Remember.." Dean started and Kaley finished.

"Stay in the hotel. I know." And she was gone again. Jarod was waiting in the hall for her to come play with him. Plastered on his face was a sadistic smile.

"At least I'll never be alone."

**A/N Ooohhh!!! Who sees where this is going? I bet you all know, but its ok. Hope you like the chapter and please review! Did you all like the tigers name? Homie will have a bigger part later on so don't worry. Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Only nine more chapters till we hit 100!!! YAY!!!! throws streamers in air Couldn't help it!!  
**


	92. Friends Forever

**Chapter 92 Friends Forever**

"She still playing with that Jarod kid?" Dean asked as he exited the bathroom. Akina was watching tv and whistled when she saw him in only a towel. "I know I'm hot!" He said with a grin. He sat down on the bed next to her and started watching what she was watching. "What is this garbage?" She took one glance at him before focusing back on the tv.

"It's Supernatural and it's not garbage. I do have to say that the tall guy is kinda hot!! I would LOVE to pinch that ass and Kaleys playing with him again."

"You know I'm sitting right here as you drool over that freak, right?" Not a word from Akina. "Kina?"

"Huh? You say something?" She said with a smile. He shook his head and went to get dressed. "I told her to be back in a hour." He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom again. "And he's not a freak!!"

"Of course he is. I mean I thought Sam was tall, but even he's a midget compared to him." Akina rolled her eyes as Kaley came into the room.

"You're back early." She just hopped onto the bed and started watching the show. "Something wrong?"

"How long are we staying here?" Dean came out and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going daddy?"

"I just have to pick something up. I'll be back in a bit." He answered as he closed the door. Akina smiled and turned her attention back to Kaley.

"For another day. Why?" Kaley sat up and looked at her. "Did something happen and you not want to tell me?"

"It might have. Jarod wants me to stay and play with him." She was laying on Akinas lap as she played with her hair. "He said that he never has anyone to play with and wants me to stay and play with him."

"What about his family? When are they leaving?"

"I don't know. He never talks about them. The only thing he ever said was that his mommy went away a long time ago and I didn't wanna ask him anything. So can we stay longer?" Akina thought about it. They really had nothing better to do and if it made Kaley happy.

"I don't see why we can't stay for a few more days." Kaley sat up and gave her mother a hug. "It makes you that happy?"

"That is does mommy!! I'm going to go play with him more. I'll be back soon." Akina nodded and she ran out the door. She turned off the tv and left the room. She passed Kaley in the hall and told her that she was going to the kitchen. She didn't see Jarod anywhere so she thought that he was meeting Kaley somewhere. Annie was in the kitchen already setting up for lunch.

"Good afternoon. Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee if you have any." Annie nodded and Akina sat at one of the tables in the back. Habit she guessed. A few minutes later Annie came back with her coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem. Can I get you anything else?" She shook her head and took a sip of coffee.

"Where are all the other guests? We've been here for two day and the only other person we saw was Jarod." Annie gave her a odd look. "It's a natural body function you know." Annie smiled and sat down.

"I know it is, but that's not what that look was for. There are no other guests staying here right now. Been kinda slow around here latley. Not that I can't blame people for not wanting to stay here." Akina was just looking at her. "Something I said?"

"No. Why can't you blame people for not wanting to stay here? I mean this is one of the most beautiful hotel's I've ever seen."

"Thank you. A few months ago we had a accident here and a little boy died."

"Really? How's it happen?"

"He was staying here with his parents. They were here for a week, visiting that park just like you are. They had a six year old that liked to wonder around alone. Not that I mind. The day they were supposed to check out he wondered into the pool area. Now I'm not sure how he got in since I normally keep the door locked. Anyways, he fell into the pool and drowned." Annie stopped and wiped a tear from her eye. "That poor boy. All he wanted to do was have someone to play with him. He was an only child and sorry to say this, but I don't think his parents spent much time with him."

"What makes you say that?" Now Akina was REALLY interested in the story.

"I could tell by the way he acted and that he was always alone. His parents liked to drink. He used to come and talk to me all the time. I even played tag with him a few times. Ever since then people have complained about different think that had happened while they were staying here."

"What kind of things?"

"Well. Doors would open and close by themselves. People complained about hearing a child crying all the time. Blankets being pulled off them while they slept. I know that it sounds crazy." Akina just gave a small smile and nodded. "One time, a week after he died, there was another family staying here. They had a small boy as well. Maybe about eight or nine. One night he left his room and also fell into the pool. Lucky for him his father went looking for him and found him in time. He told his parents that the little boy pushed him in because he didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Would you happen to remember the boys name that died?" Annie thought about it for a minute.

"I believe it was Jarod. Why?" Before she could say anything else, Akina was already at the door. "Are you alright?"

"Wheres the pool?"

"Follow me." The two women ran out of the hotel. The pool house was in a seperate building not far away. The made it to the door and saw Kaley standing on the ledge ready to jump in. "How did she get in there? It's locked." Annie tried the door and sure enough, it was locked. "I don't have the key on me."

"KALEY!! Stay where you are!!" Akina screamed as she pounded on the door. Kaley turned and looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. "Don't move!!" She pulled out her phone and gave it to Annie. "Take this and call Dean. Tell him to get back here as soon as he can that Kaley's in trouble." Annie nodded. "Is there another way into this place?"

"Around back." Akina took off in a run to get around back. Shame that door was locked also.

"Damn it!!" She began kicking the door as hard as she could. "Come on!!" Nothing happened. She looked around and saw a potted plant and used the pot to try and break the glass. She much have it it three times when she heard Kaley scream. "COME ON!!!" One more time and the glass shattered and she ran into the building. "KALEY!? Where are you?"

"Momm.." Akina looked down and saw that she was fighting with the stupid pool cover. _'Help me mommy!'_

"I'm coming!!" She took a few step and saw the small boy standing in front of her. "Get the hell out of my way!!"

"She's staying with me now." And she was thrown across the room, hitting her head off the corner of a bench. She layed there dazed for a second. She looked up and saw that Jarod was holding another potted plant over hear head. "My friend forever!" And he smashed it over her head, knocking her out. Kaley was still struggling with the liner. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon and then we can play together forever and no one will ever bother us." She finally managed to untangle herself, but now he was holding her head under. She was thrashing as hard as she could, but he just held tight. "Shh. Just a little longer."

"KALEY!!" Jarod turned and saw Dean standing behind him, shotgun in hand. "Get the hell away from her!!"

"That's not going to do much." Jarod said with a smile. Kaley stopped struggling as Dean pulled the trigger. Jarod vanished in a cloud of smoke and Dean dove into the pool. "Told you it wasn't going to work. Guess I'll have to take you too." Jarod was right behind Dean just as he reached his daughter. "Shes mine now!!"

"I think not!!" Dean held up some kind of weird looking amulet and Jarod started screaming. "Time for you to leave." With a final scream, Jarods spirt vanished for good. Dean took a deep breath and dove under to get Kaley. She was laying at the bottom of the pool when he grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. Annie was checking on Akina as Dean place the small girl on the ground.

"Is she alright?" Dean looked at Annie and then at a still unconscious Akina. "She'll be alright. What about her?" He focused again on Kaley. First he felt for a pulse and found none. He also noticed that she wasn't breathing. "I'm calling for help!" Dean started doing cpr to revive her as Akina started waking up.

"Come on baby." Breath. "You can't leave us like this." Breath. "I'm not letting you leave." Breath. "Not now, not ever." Breath and still nothing.

"Dean?" He glanced over at Akina who was crying. "She can't be."

"She's not." More breathing and chest pumping. "Come on Kaley. I know you're strong. I know you can wake up. I heard you now it's your turn to hear me." Breath. "Damn it Kal! Wake up and breath for me. Please." Breath and tears. Akina slowly made her way over to them with Annies help. "Please just take a breath for me. Please baby. I know you can do it." Breath.

"This isn't happening." Akina said as she started shaking her head back and forth. "She can't be gone."

"She's not gone." Dean looked back down at Kaley. Her face and lips were starting to tune blue and he knew that if she didn't start breathing soon, there was a chance she could suffer permanent brain damage. "Kaley. Don't do this to us. Wake up and we'll do whatever you want. Just breath for me, please Kal." He bent down over her just as she started caughing up water. "Kaley?"

"Da...daddy. When did you get here?" Dean just embraced the girl and held her close to him. "I can't breath."

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Kaley looked up and him and then over at a red eyed Akina.

"I'm fine, but I wanna go home. Don't like this place much." Dean, Akina, and Annie just smiled at her as Dean started hugging her again. "I love you too daddy and I heard you."

"Thank god you did." The four stood up and left the pool area. Annie helped Akina to the main room just as the ambulance pulled in. The paramedics checked out Kaley and Akina. Kaley was fine and dandy and Akina needed a few stiched to close the small wound above her left eye. After a good nights rest, in which the three slept in the same bed, they packed up. Before leaving, Annie came and spoke to them.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. If you want your money back, I'll gladly return it." She said with a sad smile.

"Keep it. We stayed here so the moneys yours. Wish you would have mentioned the killer spirit a little sooner though." Akina said with a smile. Dean and Kaley were waiting in the car and Kaley was still holding onto homie. "He won't be back by the way so maybe business will pick up again."

"I hope so. Good bye." Akina smiled again and got into the car.

"One day we're going to do something that doesn't involve one of us almost getting killed. How are you by the way?" She asked turning around. Kaley just smiled and nodded. "I take that as you're good."

"That was a crappy vacation and how did you know about the ghost?" Dean asked as they pulled away.

"Annie told me that he died in the pool. I guess he fell in. She said that his parents didn't really spend any time with him and that they drank a lot." He nodded and looked back at Kaley.

"I'm still here daddy." He laughed and turned on the radio. "I never wanna swim again."

"Can't blame you for that one. You sure you're ok?" He glanced at her through the mirror and she nodded. "Just checking."

"You've been checking for the past few hours. I'm fine and when is the wedding already?" Akina looked at her and then over at Dean. "I wanna wear a pretty dress!! Can I wear a pretty dress?"

"You know you can and I have everything planned."

"Don't you mean Jada and Sam have everything planned?" She thought about it and smiled.

"Not my fault I have a short attention span. Besides, they had so much fun planning their wedding I figured what would be the harm in them planning ours. Not like you were any help in that department." Dean grinned at her. "As long as you show up, I won't complain."

"So when is it?" Dean looked over at Akina AGAIN and waited for the answer. How sad is that that he doesn't know the date of his own wedding?

"Don't know. Have to ask Francis and sex kitten that one." Ok so she doesn't know either. WOW!!! "I would say sometime soon before Dean gets so big that he can't fit into his tux." She said with a laugh. What was funny was Dean's face.

"Why would I get fat?"

"Would you get? Have you seen your eight pack abs lately? I told you to back off the donuts, but you didn't listen and now look what became of it." He just grumbled as the two girls laughed. "Honestly though, I know it's sometime next month."

"That soon?" She nodded and the rest of the ride was quiet. Except for Kaley snoring. "She's loud."

"Just like her daddy."

**A/N Is it too short? I know that I've been drawing out the chapters and I'm sorry for that. I have a few more ideas so the chances of this going past chapter 100 is looking good. I'm going to give you a hint as to what the next chapter is about. WEDDING!!! Ok, that was a BIG hint, but still. Yes kiddies, next chapter is when crazy girl and big bird tie the knot!!! I'm starting it now and it should be up sometime tomorrow. By the way, who liked Akina watching Supernatural and thinking Sam was hot? Had to put that in there. Please review!!! Thanks!!! **

** A/N pt 2. Bet your all wondering what Dean had to go out and get. Oh you'll find out soon.  
**


	93. Plans Come Together

**Chapter 93 Plans Come Together**

"So it was some little kids spirit?" Jada asked for the tenth time that day. Akina rolled her eyes and that caused her to start laughing. "You know I'm just screwing with you."

"I know, but we really don't have time for that. We need to get this done and we don't have a whole lot of time to do it." Jada agreed and the two girls peeked outside the room. "We're so gonna get in trouble if we get caught." Akina said with a giggle.

"That's why we're NOT going to get caught and besides." She went back into the room and Akina was just looking at her. "What are they going to do to us? All we have to do is flash some skin and Dean'll be on our side."

"Good point love muffin. What do you say we get this show on the road?" Again the two peeked outside. They saw John walking down the hall. "Crap! John alert!!" Lucky for them Kaley stopped him.

"Where you goin gampa? Wedding is that way." Kaley said with a smile as she pointed to the church hall. John looked down at her and smiled.

"Just wanted to check on the crazy bride." John said with a smile. Kaley started giggling and grabbed his hand. "What?"

"Nothing. Mommy and aunt Jada are getting ready and it's not nice to peek at the goodies!!" John shook his head. "Let's go and you sit down. I still have to get my flowers."

"Fine then. If you insist." She shook her head and led him back to the main hall. "You know. If I didn't know any better, I would say you all have something up your sleeves."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh no reason. No reason at all. You look beautiful by the way." He gave Kaley a wink as she started skipping away. There wasn't many people to attend the wedding. Mainly Bobby, John, Sam, Jada, Kaley, Missouri and a few of Kaley's friends and their parents. The group doesn't have many friends, do they? Sam came in a little while after Kaley left and sat down next to his father."I think the girls are up to something."

"That never ends well for anyone, mainly me." Sam said pointing to himself. "What do you think they're doing?" John crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Not sure. I just hope it's entertaining!" He said with a laugh, smile and a thumbs up. Sam just smack his head. "What?"

"You're something else dad." He said as he walked over to where Dean was standing and shaking. "You doing alright?" He jumped at the sound of his little brothers voice and that caused Sam to start laughing. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"You didn't scare me." Sam just raised his brow and smiled. "What is it?"

"Oh. Dad thinks they're up to something." Dean looked a tiny bit scared and I'm not talking about the wedding. "See. That was my reaction."

"You know what it is?" Sam shook his head and the two sat of one of the steps. "Then we need to find out what they're planning before they get the chance to pull it off. I know Kina and even though it's her wedding day, she'll do something crazy."

"Yup. You give it to her yet or no?" Dean shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't know. Was thinking about giving it to her when this whole thing is over."

"Not a bad idea. I'm gonna go see if I can see what they're planning. Wanna come?" Dean smiled and the two pretty much ran out of the hall. Everyone was just watching them and John started laughing.

"You did a good job with yummy, Kaley." Akina said patting her on the shoulder. "You almost ready sexy?" Jada poked her head out of the bathroom and nodded. "Good. I think John might know somethings up."

"I think he does too mommy. Don't think he cares to much though." She smiled up at her mother. "You look HOT!"

"Don't I know it!! Why don't you go keep a look out for Dean and Sam. Knowing those two, I bet they think something bad is headed their way so they might come spy." Kaley nodded and ran out of the room. "You best hurry or it'll be too late." Just as she said that, Jada came out of the bathroom. "Baby cakes!!"

"Am I hot or am I hot!?"

"You're so far beyond hot!!" The two girls laughed when they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Bobby. Can I come in?" Akina looked over at Jada.

"It's open." Bobby came in and smiled at the two. "Lock it will ya."

"I have to say that this is the best thing I have ever seen. Glad you let me in on it." He said with a smile. The three just laughed and there was yet another knock on the door. The three turned and looked at it, not thinking to ask who it was. Well, Bobby did. "Who is it?"

"Bobby? Why are you in there?" Akina and Jada looked at each other.

"Shit!! Get in the bathroom before he picks the lock!!" Jada nodded and ran into the other room just as Sam came in. "Sammy!! Wanna see the bride before the wedding? You look so tasty!!!" Sam just smiled and looked around.

"Where's Jada?" Akina and Bobby shared a look before shaking their heads. "Ok. Now I know somethings up and I wanna know what it is."

"Why would you think something was up?"

"I know you too well. I know that you're planning something and I want in on it."

"We're not planning anything Francis. Now go get ready. Shits about to roll uphill!!" Akina said as she pushed Sam out the door.

"Fine and you look great by the way!!" She smiled and locked the door.

"Don't pick it this time!" She yelled before looking at Bobby. "You can come out now hot stuff. He's gone and that was WAY to close for comfort."

"You're telling me." Jada said coming out of the bathroom. "We ready to do this then?" The three nodded and went to get the ball rollin.

"You scared daddy?" Kaley said standing next to Dean. He looked down at her and smiled. "I am."

"Why are you scared?" He asked kneeling down so that he was looking at her face to face. "There's nothing to be afraid of and you look so pretty." She smiled and threw up all over his shoes. "Uh..." He glanced at them and then at her. Her little lip was quivering. "It's alright. No need to cry."

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm just scared thats all." Dean wiped her eyes and then his shoes. "You mad at me?"

"Why would I be? It's alright to be scared. Besides, I wiped them off so it's all good." He said with a smile. She smiled back and sniffled as they spotted Sam coming at them. "Whats up?"

"I know they're planning something. For sure now. Jada wasn't in the room, but Bobby was." Dean nodded and the two brothers looked at the tiny flower girl.

"What? I don't know anything." She said as she turned her gaze to the floor. The boys just smiled. "I don't."

"Kal. I know you know what they're planning. Can you please tell me?" She looked at Dean and shook her head.

"I know that you know that I know they're planning something, but I don't know what it is so you know now that I don't know." She said in one breath. The boys were just staring at her. "What? I loose you there?"

"Yes." They both said in unison. She just giggled and ran to the door to see if everything was ready. Sam glanced over at Dean and shrugged. "That went well."

"Didn't it." They turned around and saw Bobby, looking very spiffy in his suit!! HOT BOBBY!!! Anyways. "You two ready to do this or not?"

"We wanna know what you know." He just smiled and went over to Kaley. Yet again Dean and Sam were left in the dark. "I really hate this."

"You're not the only one little brother, but I guess we should get started." Sam nodded and they took their places and waited for the wedding to start. A few minutes later the music started. Everyone stood and looked towards the back door. Seconds later out came Kaley, looking so adorable in her little pink dress. She was dropping little purple flower petles as she walked. She smiled as everyone smiled and her and whispered about how darn cute she looked. After getting up to where the priest and Dean were standing, she turned to see Sam and Jada walking down. Again with the ooing and aweing. Little did they know, the two were whispering to each other the whole way.

"I wanna know what you're planning." Sam asked as he smiled for pictures. Jada giggled and kept her mouth shut. "Just tell me, please."

"Can't do that Sammy. There's nothing to tell." Sam rolled his eyes as the met the half way point.

"At least tell me if it is going to turn out bad for me." Jada glanced over at him. "It is, isn't it?"

"No Sam. Now shut it and stand next to your very nervous brother." The two kissed and seperated. Sam took his place next to Dean and Jada stood on the other side next to Kaley. She couldn't help but wave at little Jensen propped up on John's lap. He was dressed in a tiny tux too. So cute!! Now was the time when everyone expected to see the bride. Everyone was focused on the door again, but nothing happened. Jada looked over at the boys and smiled.

"Hey Dean." He turned his head slightly so that he could hear Sam better. "I think something really bad is going to happen."

"So do I." Still focused on the door, it finally opened, revealing a very elegantly dressed Akina. "What the??"

"Thinking the same thing." Yes, she was dressed normally. Ok, in a wedding dress, but nothing strange. She walked down the isle and stood next to Dean. The two boys were just staring at her.

"I know I look hot guys, but we have a wedding to get through so we can get to drinking!" The two just shook their heads and the ceramony began. After a half hour of vows, the two were about to kiss for the first time as man and wife. That is until Dean stopped the whole thing. "What is it?" All eyes on Dean time.

"I get that this is kinda for us, more or less, and I know that these two are planning something so I'm going to do this now as to not screw it up." Still all eyes on Dean. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. The eyes followed him as he bent down in front of Kaley. "I know that you're probably more happy than we are with this whole thing and I got you a little something too." Kaley was just staring at him. He opened the box and pulled out a small necklace that matched the one he always wore. "This is something to protect you from whatever scares you."

"It's just like yours daddy!!" She squealed as he tied the necklace. The only difference with hers is that it had her birthstone in the center. "I love it!!" Akina was smiling ear to ear. I think everyone else was doing the same with how cute that was. "Now go and lay a kiss on mommy!!"

"You bet kiddo!" After giving her a kiss on the cheek, he grabbed Akina and well, layed one hell of a kiss one her.

"I would like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester!!" Everyone clapped and cheered as the two kissed again. This time for so long that Jada and Sam had to pull them apart.

"Now that thats out of the way, let go party!!!" Akina screamed as her and Dean ran out of the hall, followed by everyone else. John handed Jensen back to Sam and then took Kaley and went into the other hall that the party was being held in. Once they opened the door, they all saw that it was pitch black inside.

"What gives?" Jada, Akina, and Bobby just shared a look as John flicked on the light. The entire room was decerated like Dean would have wanted it. Pretty much looked like a teenage boys room. Either that or a Metallica concert. "This is awesome!!" He said with a giant smile before turning to Akina. "You did this?" She nodded. "I thought you hated that crap."

"I do, but I figured it was our wedding day and you would like it!! Either way you get to get drunk and that's all that matters." Yes, she was a little upset that she was unable to drink, but she'll get over it.

"This is what you were planning?" Sam asked turning to Jada. She shook her head and the party began. After roughly six hours, everyone was either passed out drunk or went home. The only ones left were the Winchesters and Bobby. "That was one hell of a party. You two should get married more often." Sam said slightly slurred.

"I think you might be drunk. Thank god we got a limo." Dean responded, slightly slurred. Jada and Akina were fast asleep on one of the tables. John and Bobby looked like they were going to pass out at any minute. "I think it's time to call it a night." Sam just nodded and the two went to waked the women. Kaley and Jensen were taken home by Missouri. Amazed that the entire day, not one spoon to Akinas head.

Next day

"Owwww!!! My fricken head is killing me." Dean moaned as he rolled over. He reached out for his new wife and felt the bed was empty. "I would look for you, but I might puke if I stand."

"It's alright Sven." She walked into the room with two cups of coffee. "Made you some coffee. Figured you needed it after last night."

"You're an angel." He replied downing the coffee. She just laughed and layed next to him. "So how does it fell to be Mr. Dean Winchester?"

"A little like having gas." The two laughed just as Kaley came in. "Morning."

"Bout time daddy was awake." She said jumping into the bed. "Sleep well?" He just nodded. The movement of the bed was making him sick. "You look like green Jell-O." That was it. He ran to the bathroom and lost everything that was in his stomach. The two girls just laughed at him.

"Oh yea. Real funny guys." More hurling. "This bites."

"I pinch." Akina said pinching his ass and then running away with Kaley in tow.

"That hurt you know." Two minutes later he joined the two in the kitchen. "That smells." Akina looked up from her frying pan right at him. "Didn't mean it that way and I still wanna know what the hell you guys planned last night." Kaley looked at her mom and winked. "I saw that and now I KNOW you did something."

"It's nothing Sven. Want some eggs? They're a little runny, but still good." Again Dean in the bathroom. "I'll take that as a no."

"I hate you."

"You know you love me hot pants!!" After breakfast and Dean stopped puking long enough, the three made their way over to Jada and Sams. Jada was in the kitchen feeding Jensen. "Hey sexy. Where's your man?" She pointed to the bathroom and smiled. "Funny. Mine was the same way. I don't think he liked my runny eggs."

"You suck." Was all he got out and then he had to run up stairs into the other bathroom. Akina looked over at Jada and the two laughed again.

"I'm gonna go watch tv." Kaley went into the living room just as Sam came out of the bathroom.

"You look sick Sam." He nodded and sat at the table, resting his head in his hands. "You still with us?"

"I think so. Where's Dean?" She smiled and pointed up. "Thought that was his big ass running up the steps."

"Did you just call me fat?" Dean asked coming into the room. Sam shook his head and the two just fell asleep with their heads on the table. The rest of the day kinda turned into a blur for all of them. They spend most of the day at Jada's and the brothers slept on the table the whole time. Great few days huh?

**A/N Before anyone send me bad or mean reviews, I know that I was leading up to something big in the beginning and there is going to be something. Trust me. I just wanted to build it up and get the wedding over with. Sorry about that. There is something big coming that Jada, Akina, Kaley, and Bobby planned. It'll be worth it, I promise. Hope this was a decent chapter and I hope you all don't hate me for that. Again, sorry, but you'll have to wait. Another thing, I know that Dean giving Kaley the necklace might have been a little cheesey, but I wanted to do it so I did. That's where he went in the last chapter. Please review and don't be mean. I tend to cry when people are mean. So far you have all been WONDERFUL with your review and I thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much. I mean look at all the O's I gave you. That means a lot. Thanks for reading:-D And no, Akina didn't drink at all being pregnant. **

**Side note: This coming Tuesday, I become an aunt for the first time!!! Yes, my older brother and his wife are having a baby girl!!!!! Ashley!!! Can't wait!!!! So it might be a while for me to get the next chapter out. Going to be pretty busy around here. Later Vaders!!!!**


	94. Old Friend Comes For A Visit

**Chapter 94 Old Friend Comes For A Visit**

"You feeling better today?" Akina looked over at Dean and smiled. He was laying on the couch with Oprah on. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He lifted his head to see her. "Morning sunshine!!"

"I feel fine. Just trying to watch tv." She giggled a bit and saw or better yet heard Kaley running down the stairs. Both Akina and Dean watched as she almost ran into the door. "Where you headed in such a hurry and I still wanna know what you guys were planning." Akina smiled and sat in one of the armchairs.

"We're not up to anything. Don't you think if we were, you would have known about it already?" He thought about that and nodded before Kaley jumped on his stomach.

"Ooff!!"

"Sorry daddy." She gave a sweet smile and turned to her mom. "Jamie invited me to a sleepover. Can I go?" Akina glanced down at Dean. "Please. Her moms gonna be there the whole time and a bunch of other girls from school are going to be there. Can I please go?" Dean attempted to shrug and that just made Akina laugh. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't see why you can't go. You need a ride over there?" Kaley hopped down and shook her head.

"Her mommy is going to pick me up. We get to go to the movies." She said with the biggest smile ever. Dean sat up as she ran up stairs to pack for her little sleepover.

"So that gives me the entire night to get you to tell me what you were planning." Akina rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She was soon joined by Dean. "How bout if you just tell me? That way I don't have to nag you to death."

"I already told you Sven, we weren't planning anything. Now do you want anything for lunch or no?" He nodded and sat at the table just as they heard a car honking outside. "Can you yell up to her and tell her they're here?" He got up and Kaley met him at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm going now. I promise that I'll call you if anything happens." Dean smiled and hugged her. "Bye mommy!!"

"See you tomorrow Kal!!" And she was out the door. Dean waved to Jamie's mother before closing the door and heading back to the kitchen. "Her first sleepover."

"They grow up so fast." Both just smiled as Akina cooked. After eating, the two decided to watch a movie. "So what were you planning?"

"You sound like a nagging mother and for the last time, we weren't planning anything. Big." She mumbled the 'big' to herself and smiled down at Dean. He had his head resting in her lap and she kept running her fingers through his hair. "I think you should grow your hair long."

"Why would I do that?"

"I think you would look cute with long hair. Maybe a little longer than Sam's." He glanced up at her and shook his head.

"No thanks. The long hair deal is all Sammy. You get this." He said pointing to his head. "It's good enough for me."

"Fine. Wanna go bowling?"

"Sure." They got up and went to the bowling alley. After beating him to the point where he was almost crying, they played some pool. "You know that I want a rematch right?" He said as he broke. She just shook her head and the game was on. Both were good at pool and there was no way Dean was going to get beat in this. Sure enough he won and gloated the whole time.

"I let you win you know." She gave him that Akina smile as the drove home. "So we have the house to ourselves the entire night. What you wanna do?" He gave her a sideways glance and smiled. "That's what I thought and do you really wanna know what we were planning?"

"I knew it!! I knew you were planning something and yes, I wanna know what it is and it better not be anything that involves me." She laughed as he pulled into the driveway. After getting inside, the two sat one the couch and he waited for her to tell him. "You going to tell me something tonight?"

"I was thinking it over." She smiled more and watched him fidget with the remote. "Nervous Sven?"

"With you and Jada planning something, not to mention getting Bobby in on it, yes I am." More laughing on her part.

"It had nothing to do with you. More Sam than anything. Just love screwing with that boy." She layed her head against the back of the couch. Yes she was drawing this out. It was funny for her to watch how paranoid Dean was becoming and it was getting worse the longer she took to tell him. "Ok, it had something to do with you, but nothing bad."

"So you gonna keep stalling or are you going to tell me?" He looked over at her and she smiled wider. "Well."

"Stall. So you wanna go to the bedroom?" He was a little shocked. No way he was letting her get out of telling him. Not even kinky sex was going to help. "You're staring at me."

"I know and we're not going anywhere till you tell me."

"Fine." Smiling for Dean time. "Guess I have to show Sam my new sexy outfit then. See ya later vader!!" She got up and went up stairs, leaving a very confused Dean.

"Wait!!" He got up and ran after her. He walked into the bedroom and saw her wearing the hottest outfit he has ever seen. "My god!!! Forget what you were planning." She smiled and it was on...AGAIN!!! "And at this point in time, Dean Winchester does NOT care about what your crazy mind cooked up." Akina smiled as she layed on his bare chest. He had a grin of his own on his face as he softly played with her hair.

"It wasn't anything that big anyways. Truth is, I really don't wanna do it anymore. Lost it's thrill or what ever." Dean chuckled a bit before getting up. "Where you off to? I smell or something?" She lifted her arm and took a whiff of her under arm. "Never mind. I don't blame you for leaving. I smell like ass and that is NOT a good smell." Dean turned and smiled at her as he put his pants back on. She followed his lead and the two were in the living room in no time. "I think I need a shower."

"I think you might be right, but that's going to have to wait a minute or two." She raised her brow as he pretty much skipped into the kitchen. "I want you to close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you." She was trying to see into the kitchen, but Dean was blocking her view. "As much as you love looking at my ass, close your eyes. I have something for you." She shrugged and closed them. She heard him moving around and even laughing.

"I sware that if I open them and theres a clown standing in front of me, you better run back to yum yum." She tried to sound threatening, but fail since she looked so darn cute in her little shorts. "Can I open them now Sven?" She felt him sit next to her and she swore that she heard him smiling. "How bout now?"

"Alright. I want you to hold out your hands." She moved her hands and tried to sneak a peek, but he snagged her. "No peeking."

"Fine." She held out her hands and was just sitting there looking like a moron. "You going to give it to me something tonight or do I have to bribe you with a donut?" She heard him laugh and felt him plop something in her hands. "Uh? Do I really wanna know what this is?"

"Yes and you can open them if you want." She slowly opened her left eye and glanced down at her hands. She then open her other eye and was staring at the thing in her hands. "You like?" She just blinked and looked over at Dean. Now he was starting to look very unsure of this whole thing.

"You bought this?" He nods. "You held this?" He nods again. "You didn't scream like a..." He cut her off.

"There was no screaming like anything. I admit that I screamed, but it was a manley scream." He had to defend himself. Poor Dean needs his manhood intact. "So do you like it or do you want me to bring the thing back?" He glanced over at her and she was more or less snuggling with the rat. "I'm going to guess and say you like him."

"I can't believe that you bought me a rat!! You get over your fear or something?" He smiled and nodded. "He's so cute and fuzzy!!!"

"You going to give him a name or no?" She nodded and looked at the furry rodent in her hands. "Well?"

"I'm going to name him Slim." Dean raised his brow and she laughed. "Don't like the name chubs?"

"Stop calling me chubs and why are you naming it Slim?" She shrugged and took the rat over to where she kept Murry. Dean just sat back and watched as she introduced the rat to the hedgehog. He smiled at how cute she looked and the fact that she was wiggling her ass made that even better.

"I know you're looking at my ass you know." He stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You caught me red handed." He said with a smirk and a smack on the ass. "Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?" She put little Slim in his cage and turned to look at him. "I see you doing nothing."

"I have a pair of handcuffs, a whip, and a sexy cop outfit if your interested." He smiled wider and the two made their way up stairs for the second time in a few hours.They made it to the top just as the phone started ringing. "You get that and I'll go get ready. Don't be long or I'm going to have to start without you." She kissed him and ran to the bedroom. He scoffed the whole way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Layla, Jamie's mom." Dean was just pretty much staring at the floor. Why? How the hell should I know. Just because I'm writing the story doesn't mean I know why they do what they do. Just read. "You still there?" Dean shook his head and remembered he was talking on the phone.

"Uh yeah. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about. Kaley just wants you to come get her. She said that she's not feeling so well and with the other kids here, I can't give her a ride."

"Alright. I'll be right over. Give me about ten minutes alright."

"That's fine. I'll tell her. Bye." He hung up and went into the bedroom. Akina was all ready, but that changed when she saw Dean's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaley wasn't feeling good. I'm going to go get her." He pulled his shirt and boots on as she sat on the bed. "We'll finish this when I get back." He said with a smile as he left the room. She just layed back and closed her eyes. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_"So how have you been?" She looked at him. "What? Don't you remember me?"_

_"You know that I can never forget you. What are you doing here?" He smiled and grabbed her hand. "You came to grab my hand? That's a little odd, even for you." She said with a smile that spread to his face._

_"Just wanted to make sure everything's alright with you and Kaley."_

_"You know it is. I would have thought out of everyone, you would have been keeping an eye on us." He smiled and let her hand go.__"So have been watching, haven't you?" He nods his head and the two sit in the cool grass._

_"I met Scott and Diane. Nice people. Glad Kaley got to know them. Such a shame what happened though."_

_"I know. Sometimes I still blame myself." _

_"You know you shouldn't." She nods and looks at the ground. "I'm also happy that you found someone." She looked up at him again and smiled._

_"You haven't been watching EVERYTHING, have you?" He started laughing and that itself made her laugh._

_"I give you two time alone. Some things I don't wanna see and his little Dean is one of them."_

_"I told John and I'll tell you. Little Dean is not so little." The two shared another laugh. "How have you been?" He shrugged before answering._

_"Dead. Not much to do, but it's not so bad. Kinda peaceful."_

_"I'm sorry about that. Maybe if you never met me you would still be alive." He wrapped his arm around her as she cried. "Why do I keep killing people?"_

_"You didn't kill me and you have never killed anyone. Theres just bad shit in this world and sometimes it gets the best of us. None of the stuff that has happened is your fault. I mean you went to hell for your friend."_

_"Saw that too huh?" He nods and she wipes her eyes.__ "You know that if we never met, Kaley might not have even been born." He nods and the two watch the sunset. "Shadows."_

_"I remember your love for the shadows. I wish he never took that joy away from you."_

_"Agree with you there."_

_"He's not dead. It's still possible that he can come back and take you all out." She looked up at him in fear. "I'm not saying that it's going to happen. I just want you and your friends to be on guard thats all."_

_"Thanks for the warning." The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "I miss you ya know."_

_"I know, but you need to live your life now. You can't live in the past and besides." He looks over at her and smiles. "These little girls are going to take up most of your life soon. Yours and Deans." He said as he felt her stomach. She smiles with him and places her hand over his._

_"Wait. Two little girls?" He nods and the two stand up. "Dean's going to be happy."_

_"I know. I have to go now. Just wanted to check on you and let you know that I'm here." He wraps his arms around her and the two stand there for a while. "You take care of yourself, the rest of them to."_

_"You know I will." They both smile as he fades away. "I'll always love you Mike. No matter what."_

Akina woke up crying just as she heard the front door close. She went into the bathroom so Dean or Kaley wouldn't see her crying over a dream. She was in there for a little while before she heard a knock on the door.

"You alright Kina?" She wiped her eyes and smiled. She always did love that he called her that. "Kina?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second. Is Kaley alright?"

"Think she might have that flu thats going around." Akina checked herself in the mirror and opened the door. "You sure you're alright? You look like you were crying." She smiled and shook her head.

"I just had a dream that got to me." He followed her to Kaleys room and saw that she was already asleep. The two stood in the doorway and watched her before heading back to there room. "I think that we should continue what we started tomorrow. I'm not really up for it right now." Dean nodded and the two climbed into bed.

"You wanna talk about the dream?" She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. One hand coming to rest on her belly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe some other time. Right now I just really wanna get back to sleep." She felt him nod and closed her eyes. "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to have girls." She felt him move and turned over to see him looking at her.

"Girls? As in two?" She smiled, nods, and kissed his nose. "How do you know?"

"Just a feeling. Night Dean." He settled back and the two fell asleep. Neither one dreaming of anything else but the other.

**A/N** ** I know that everone wanted to know what the big plan was and I'm sorry that it's not here. Truth is that I kinda forgot what it was and have been racking my brain trying to remember. That's why it's been a while since I updated. I'm going to let it go for now, but if I remember it I'll write a chapter on it. Please don't be mad at me. I tried SOOOOOOOOO hard to think of it and came up blank. I knew that I should of wrote it when I thought of it. Please review and don't yell at me. I REALLY am sorry.**


	95. More Members Of The Family

**Chapter 95 More Members Of The Family**

"You feeling alright? You look like shit girl." Jada smiles over at her overly big bellied friend. Akina grew a lot in the past nine months and the twins were ready to meet the world very soon. "You got so big!! It's so cute!!" Jada said as she rubbed Akina's belly.

"At least I'm still smaller that Dean and that's all that matters." She smiled as the boys came into the room. Bobby and John both gave her a hug before settling down in their chairs. Sam also gave her a hug and she gave him a pinch on the ass.

"What is your obsession with pinching my ass?" He asked with a smile as he sat on the other bed next to Jada and little Jensen. Akina smiled and grabbed Dean. "How come she never pinches his.."

"OW!!! What was that for??" Dean asked rubbing his newley pinches rear. "That hurt!" Akina and Jada giggle as someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Missouri opened the door a crack and Akina nodded. "Heard you were here so I came for a visit."

"As long as you didn't bring a spoon, I'm fine and dandy." Akina smiled and pulled the plump women into a hug before pinching her ass too.

"That hurt! If you were about to give birth, I'd whack you with a spoon." Missouri said with a smile as she sat in the chair John was nice enough to give up. Akina just smiled as the doctor came in.

"What up doc!!!?" More giggling from the girls and John. He couldn't help it. He laughed whenever she was around her. "So we getting these babies out soon?" The doctor smiled and nodded.

"We have the O.R. all ready for you. Just came to tell you that we're going to move you in a few minutes." He smiled at her and turned to Dean. "You need to wear scrubs if you're going to be in there."

"Alright." He stood up and gave Akina a kiss on the cheek. "Be back in a bit and try not to pinch the..."

"OW!!! What the??" Everyone looked from the fresh pinched doctor to the smiling Akina. "You have a think with pinching asses, don't you?"

"A widdle one." She said with a grin. "Go get ready hot buns. You get ready too Dean. These kids aren't going to wait for you to get back." Dean smiled and left.

"I'll be back to get you in a few. The rest of you can wait in the waiting room. It's just down the hall and to the left." The doc finished and walked out, still rubbing his ass.

"Doc got a fine behind!!" Everyone in the room was getting up and leaving. _COUGH _ They all stopped and looked at Akina with her arms wide open. "I sware that I won't pince anyones ass, except for Sammy, but I want hugs!!" They all smiled and gave her hugs. "Me love hugs!!! That and pinching Sam's ass." She gave a extra wide smile to him. He just smiled back and they were gone when Dean got back. He looked around the room and then at Akina. "I farted and they scatter. Who knew my ass was that bad?"

"I did. How you doing? You look a little scared." She shrugged and he sat on the bed.

"Doogie Winchester, MD!!" She said as she pulled on his scrubs. "Keep these when this is over. You look hot!!!"

"I knew I should of became a doctor."

"Like you would have wanted to. I know your hatred of these places and I'm a tiny bit scared." He looked down at her and saw that she was a little more than a tiny bit scared. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't. I'll be there the whole time. You get scared, you just hold my hand. This will all be over and they'll be here before we know it." He kissed her forehead as the nurse came in.

"Time to go. You ready?" Akina glanced up at Dean. Both shook their heads and she was wheeled into the operating room. "Ok. We're going to be giving you a epidural. You're not going to feel anything below your waist, but don't worry. It's all normal." Akina and Dean nodded. "I'll get you a stool so you don't have to stand the whole time." Dean smiled as a thank you and she returned with the stool. He sat down and grabbed her hand.

"How you doing?" She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand so hard that he thought she might have broken it when they inserted the needle into her back. "I take it that hurt." She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. "Just breath. This will all be over soon and we'll have two beautiful daughters." Dean said as he moved her hair from her face. "You're sweating like a pig."

"Thanks. Just what I needed to hear." She replied with a smile. "They almost done with that?" He shook his head and looked at the doctor. He nodded.

"They're almost done and you're doing great." More squeezing Dean's hand time. "Contraction?" She nodded. "Alright. Let's bring your daughters into the world. Tell me Akina, can you feel this?" The doctor poked her stomach. She just layed there, feeling nothing. "Good. That means we can start now." He turned and looked at Dean. "You need to stay on that side of this curtain. When the girls come out, we'll show you them, but you must stay there."

"Alright." Dean glanced over at his wife. Even now, drenched in sweat, she was still so beautiful to him. He smiled and squeezed her hand to let her know he was with her in this. "They'll be here soon." She smiled and opened her eyes. "I can't believe how fast these nine months past."

"Yeah for you. You try living with this belly for that long and see how you feel." She chuckled a bit. "Just pictured you pregnant. Kinda funny!" Dean just laughed at her.

"How you doing there Akina?" The one nurse asked.

"Just dandy. Nice thing this epidural." The nurse laughed and went back to work. Akina glanced over at Dean. "You think they sell this shit in stores?" He smiled and shook his head. "Crush a girls hope why don't you." He was about to say something else, but the sound of crying filled the room. "Is that?" The two looked up and saw the little baby girl as the doctor held her up.

"One here, one to go." Dean and Akina just smiled as the nurses took the first girl to get cleaned up. "Alright. What do you say we get her sister out here?" Both nodded and another cry entered the room. "And here's baby number two!!" The doctor held up the second girl and both Dean and Akina stared crying right along with their girls. "All we have to do is close you up and you can hold your girls." He turned to Dean and held out a pair of scissors. "Wanna cut the cords?" Dean jumped up and grabbed them. "Taking that as a yes." After cutting the cords, he went over and gave his wife a hell of a kiss.

Waiting room with the others

"This is taking to long!! I wanna see my new sisters!!" Kaley said as she bounced up and down on Johns lap. "When can we see them?" John smiled down at his grand-daughter. "When you smile? I would have already seen them then."

"You'll see them when they're done. You won't have to wait much longer." John told the young girl. She settled down a bit and John glanced over at Sam and Jada. Both were smiling even though Sam was changing Jensen's dirty diaper. "That's one hell of a load he's got there." Sam looked up and smiled more.

"They done now?" John rolled his eyes. Kaleys been asking the same question since she got here and it was starting to...wait, no it wasn't. "Oh this is taking forever." She said as she threw her hands in the air. She glanced around the room. Bobby and Missouri were playing poker in one corner, Sam and Jada were making baby noises at Jensen in the other and her and John were just sitting there, doing nothing. She looked out the bit widow to see Dean walking down the hall. "DADDY!!!" She jumped off Johns lap and ran to the door just as Dean came in. "They here yet daddy!!?" Dean smiled and looked around the room.

"Don't you look spiffy." Jada said poking his side. "Doogie Winchester, MD!!" He laughed at how she called him the same thing Akina did.

"Well?" Everyone was waiting. Dean started laughing and finally started talking.

"Both are fine. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Two minutes apart." John pulled his oldest son into a hug and even wiped the tear from his eye. Don't look at him like that either. Mans happy. Let him cry. Missouri came and gave Dean a hell of a hug, as did Sam and Jada. "You can all come in if you want. Say hi or whatever." He led them out of the room and down the hall into Akina's room.

"MOMMY!!" She was laying in the bed, holding both little girls as the rest of the family came piling into the room. "Can I see em?" Akina smiled at her daughter and nodded. Dean picked Kaley up and held her so that she had a good view of the twins. "Awe!!!!! Their heads are so fuzzy!!!"

"Kinda like the rat." Sam said with a smile. Akina laughed as Dean took one of the babies. Jada walked over and gave her friend the biggest hug, watching so she didn't squish the other baby. Sam, John, Missouri, and Bobby all sat down and just watched. Sam was holding a sleeping Jensen.

"Don't just sit there yums. Come say hi to your new grand-daughters." John smiled as Dean placed the small girl in his arms. "She looks so small compaired to you." John looked up at her and smiled before returning his gaze to the small bundle. "How you doing there?" Akina asked Kaley. She was just smiling away.

"I'm a big sister now!! I get to look after them like daddy does with Sammy!!" Akina nodded and told her to hold out her arms. She place the sleeping baby in her arms, making sure to hold her head. "Wow!!! I can't believe these came from you and daddy!!" Kaley said without looking up. The other baby was making her rounds, everyone gets a chance to hold her. When she got to Bobby, Akina just laughed.

"She doesn't bite Bobby. Not yet anyways." She said with a smile as Dean took the other baby off Kaley. "You really can hold her." Bobby looked at her before taking the baby from Sam. He was making baby noises before you knew it. "That's my Bobby!!"

"You have names yet?" Akina and Dean shared a look before nodding. Perfect timing on the doctors part. He came walking in with the birth certificates as they spoke.

"What's up doc? I sware that I'm not going to pinch your ass this time." The doctor smiled and handed Dean the papers.

"I think it's time to name them." Dean smiled and wrote the names on the paper. After the doctor read them, he smiled and left. Everyone in the room was looking at the proud parents, waiting. Dean and Akina just laughed as Dean placed the babies back into their little cribs.

"You gonna tell us or not?" John asked looking at the two. Dean nodded and told them all.

Alina Amber Winchester. Born March 3. 6:50pm

Ailsa Ashley Winchester. Born March 3. 6:52pm

**A/N YAY!!!! Babies are here!!!! You like the names? Hope so cause I do. In case you all haven't noticed, I have a thing for weird names. I found those two and loved them. And look, you all got two chapters in one night!!! Trying to make up for not having a big plan or prank or whatever. Please review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just please don't be mean. I cry when people are mean. Thanks!!!!**


	96. Coming Home And Forgetting

**Chapter 96 Coming Home And Forgetting**

"You have no idea how glad I am to be out of that place." Akina said as Sam helped her to the house. She was still a little sore and Dean and Jada were getting the babies. Sam helped her till she was sitting on the couch. "Thanks for the help Saminator!!" He smiled at her as Jada and Dean came in. Bobby, John, Kaley, Jensen and Missouri were already there waiting in the kitchen. Dean handed little Alina off to her mommy and sat next to her holding Ailsa. "So how does it feel to be the father of twins?"

"A little like having gas." Dean said with a grin. Akina laughed as the rest of the family came into the living room. "You all leaving so soon?" John nodded as they all made their way to the door.

"You know how sad that makes me." Akina said as she made her lip quiver. "You all leaving and no hugs. You're all mean." Hugs all around and that made her happy. "I feel better now. You all may leave."

"Just thought it would be better if you all had time alone. Call me later will ya?" Akina nodded at Jada and they all left. Kaley walked over and sat in the middle. Dean and Akina glanced down at her. She's been smiling since she first saw her sisters.

"You wanna hold her?" She nodded her head and Dean placed the sleeping girl in her lap. "So you're going to look after them now and we're going to need you to pitch in around here. I have a feeling that these two are going to need a lot of attention." All agreed, but Kaley never took her eyes off Ailsa. "You're going to be a good big sister."

"I know." She was cut off by cries coming from the other baby. "She stinks." Keley said as she covered her nose. Akina and Dean just laughed and Dean got up.

"I'll change her. Took the class at the hospital." He said with a grin. Akina was just looking at him. "What's that look for? I signed up for all the classes. Need to be prepaired. I've never taken care of a baby before, unless you count Sam." Akina smiled as she watched how gentile Dean was with the baby. She turned to Kaley and Ailsa. Dean was right, she was going to be a great big sister.

"Can you take her mommy. My arms starting to hurt." She took the small baby off her other daughter and smiled at her. Ailsa opened her eyes and yawned. "That was so cute!! Was I this cute as a baby?"

"You have no idea how cute you were." Kaley smiled and ran into the bathroom. She hasn't been feeling so good lately. Dean finished and sat back down with a non smelly Alina.

"You done good Sven." Dean smiled and kissed both babies on their heads. Akina smiled more before she yawned as well.

"Tired?" She nodded. "Let me put these two in their crib and I'll help you to the room. Doc said that you need rest." Akina nodded just as Kaley came out. "You wanna watch these two while I help mommy?"

"Yea!!" She was so excited that he was trusting her enough to keep an eye on the two. "I'll keep a good eye on them."

"I know you will." Dean kissed her head as well and helped Akina upstairs.

"I think we need to move the bedroom downstairs Sven. I really hate steps right now." Dean chuckled a bit and tucked her in. "Thanks slave!!" He smiled more and she yawned. "Wake me up if you need help alright."

"I will." He turned off the light and went back downstairs to hear Kaley talking to the little girls. He leaned against the wall and just listened to what she was saying.

"I'm going to look after you two. Nothing bad is going to happen to either of you as long as I'm around. I'm your big sister and when you get old enough, you can come to me for anything." Dean smiled and made his presence known. "Daddy!! Mommy asleep?"

"She's a little tired and no one can blame her for that. How they doing?" He looking into the crib and saw that both his girls were sleeping. "You know I heard what you said to them." He picked Kaley up and the two watch the sleeping babies.

"I was telling the truth. I'm going to look out for them just like you look out for Sammy."

"I know you will. You hungry?" She nodded as he placed her back on the floor. "Come on. Let's let them sleep and get something to eat." They went into the kitchen and Dean cooked without setting anything on fire. "Look! No fire!!"

"You done good daddy, but I miss the apron." Dean sat across from his oldest daughter and smiled. "I know you miss it too."

"No way. I don't miss that thing at all. You all made fun of me for a week after that." Kaley giggled at him. "See. That's what I mean."

"Sorry. Thought about how funny you looked. This is really good." She said shoving more food into her mouth.

"I have learned a thing or two." After they ate and put some aside for Akina, the went back to watching the babies. Alina was awake and moving her arms around. The two just smiled at how cute she was, that is untill she started crying. "Oh whats wrong baby." Dean said softly as he picked her up and held her. "You hungry?" Kaley went off to her room and started coloring. She was drawing a picture of the whole family. "Come on and lets get you something to eat and try no to wake your sister." He carried the baby into the kitchen and made her a bottle. He went back and sat on the couch and fed her. She was a happy baby after that. After burping her, he placed her back in the crib and saw that Ailsa was awake now too. "You're not going to start crying now too are you?" The small girl looked up at him and gave him a little smile. "You two are just so darn cute." Dean couldn't help but smile. His life was perfect now. A beautiful wife, three beautiful girls and no demon to take it all away.

"Look what I made daddy!!" Kaley said pulling on his shirt. He glanced down and took the paper from her. "I made a picture of our family!!" Dean looked at the picture and smiled more. Everyone was in the picture. Everyone from Bobby to Missouri and everyone in between. "You like it daddy?"

"I love it. Why don't we go hang in on the fridge and show mommy when she wakes up." Kaley nodded and the two taped it to the fridge. "I love how you got the rat and hedgehog in it too. So cute."

"They're a part of the family so I had to." More crying.

"Let's go see which on that is." The two walked back in and saw that both girls were crying. "Had to be both of you." Dean said with a smile. He placed a hand on both girls little tummies and they both stopped the minute he touched them. "That was easy." He said as the each girl wrapped a little hand around his fingers. Kaley pulled up a chair and was standing on it so that she could see. "You be careful."

"I will. They know you're their daddy." Dean glanced at her and smiled before smiling at his little girls. "See." He looked at them and both fell asleep with their hands still holding a finger.

"And they know you're their big sis." Kaley smiled and hopped off the chair. "It's been a busy day. Let's get these two upstairs and get some sleep." Kaley nodded as she put the chair that she was standing on back. Dean lifted one of the girls up and manged not to wake either. "You wanna take her up?"

"I can?!" Dean nodded and placed the baby in Kaleys arms. "I'll go really slow so I don't wake her." Dean nodded and picked up the other baby and followed Kaley up stairs. After placing both still sleeping babies in the crib, Dean kissed Kaley and sent her off to bed. "Night daddy!!" Dean climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Akina. They all, babies included, slept through the night.Akina woke up to the sound of crying. She moved to get up and that kinda made her pull on the stitches.

"That hurt." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"You stay in bed. I'll get them." She glanced over at a smiling Dean. She smiled and nodded as she sat back. Again she just watched Dean with the girls. He was so darn cute. "I think they're both hungry."

"Here. Let me hold them while you get their bottles." Dean placed both girls in her arms and went downstairs. Akina was just watching them till he got back. "You get one. I get one." She said with a smile as Dean took Alina. The happy parents fed and burped both girls and they both fell back to sleep.

"You think they're going to be this good the whole time?"

"HA! I doubt that one chubs. You look tired. They keep you up late?" He glanced at her and shook his head. "Than what is it?"

"I think I might have caught what Kaley had. I'm going to give Sam and Jada a call later to see if they can help out. I don't really wanna be around them if I'm sick."

"Good thinking Sven. Can you put them back so we can get some more sleep?" Dean nodded and placed them back in their crib. "You're a great father."

"You think?" She nodded and curled up next to him. "I'm glad. I didn't wanna screw anything up with them or Kaley for that matter."

"You're doing a fantastic job and when I get better, I'm going to show you just how good of a job you're doing. You did keep that hot doctor outfit right?"

"You know it. Let's get to sleep. I don't think those two are going to be sleeping long." Akina nodded and they both fell asleep again. Dean woke up with the sun pouring through the window. He stretched and looked over, but Akina was gone. He looked over and saw the crib was gone too. "What the?" He got out of bed and found his shirt. After putting it one he left the room and went downstairs. "Kina? You here?" He looked in all the rooms, but she was nowhere to be seen. "If you're hiding. this is so not funny." He went upstairs and into Kaley's room. "Ok? This is weird." The room was built like a workout room. "Kaley?"

_"They're not here Dean."_ He turned to where the voice came from, but no one was there. _"They're gone Dean."_

"Who are you?" He asked the air since there was no one to be seen. He left the room and ran downstairs. He grabbed the phone and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Jada?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" Dean sat one the couch as he spoke. "You called me remember."

"Sorry. Is Sam around?" Moment of silence. "Jada?"

"Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it's not funny." Dean was taken back by how angry she sounded. "Who is this?"

"It's not a joke and this is Dean. I can't find Akina or the kids anywhere. Where's Sam?"

"Akina? You know, I don't know who you are, but I wanna know who put you up to this." Dean ran his hand through his hair and let out a small sigh. "Hello?"

"What happened?" He almost hated to ask.

"What do you mean? Sam and Akina died. If you knew her, you would have known that." Dean almost dropped the phone. Sam and Akina dead? No. He saw Sam yesterday and Akina was sleeping next to him. "Who are you?"

"Sam's my brother and Akinas my wife." He heard laughing coming from Jada. "That's funny why?"

"Sam and Akina were married. They died in a house fire last month. Them and their three daughters.Now I don't know who put you up to this. Whether it was Sam's crazy father or whoever, but don't ever call here again." Dean hung up the phone and sat back.

"What the hell is going on?"

_"You'll never see them again. All you ever loved is gone." _ His head shot up and he looked around. Still he saw nothing. _"You can't find me Dean. You never will. I took them all away because of you."_

"Who are you?" He got up and started checking the rest of the house. No one was there.

_"Someone. You should of known that you would never be happy. You tried and I took them away. You'll be happier being alone."_ The voice laughed and Dean grabbed his coat. _"You going somewhere? You can't find them. They're all gone and you're alone."_

"I don't know what's going on and I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm going to find out." And like that he was out the door. He got into the car and drove to where Sam and Jada were living. He got out and ran to the door and began pounding on it. It didn't take long for someone to answer. "Jada! You're still here."

"Yes and you are and why are you pounding on my door?" She looked scared of him. He just started at her. "You going to answer?"

"Sorry. Look, something happened last night. I'm not sure what, but this is all wrong. You and Sam were married and had a son. I was married to Akina and we had three girls. This is all messed up." Jada was just looking at him. "You with me so far?"

"Are you insane? Sam and Akina were married for three years. She just gave birth to twins and then they all died. This isn't funny. If you're not out of here in one minute I'm calling the police." She said as she started to close the door. Dean just put his hand up and stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Please listen to me." He was near tears at this point and Jada seemed to soften a bit. "Please. I don't know what happened, but like I said. This isn't right. You were married to Sam, not Akina." Jada watched him and then opened the door.

"Come in." He nodded and followed her into the living room. Even her house was different. "Want some coffee?"

"Thanks." She smiled and went to get coffee. She came back and handed him his cup and sat next to him. "So you don't remember me?"

"No. I met Sam, but only once at the wedding. When they got married, they moved. I didn't know they were dead until last week. That's why I got so mad when you called." He nodded in understanding. "I have to say that something does feel weird. I mean I woke up this morning and there was some guy talking to me. Saying crap like they're all gone or something like that."

"Same thing happened to me. So why do I remember, but no you?" She shrugged and drank some of her coffee. "And why did you call my father insane?" She smiled and put her cup on the table.

"He was against the two getting married. Said that what she did for a living would put his life in danger. Said she was crazy and that she was pulling Sam along cause she was pregnant with his kids." She stopped and looked at him. "Come to think of it. John said that he had a son named Dean and that he died in a fire when he was a baby. He and Mary tried to save him, but they couldn't." He looked over at her. "What?"

"My moms alive?" She nodded and he almost dropped his cup. "So she lived and I died?"

"I don't know. Her and John didn't come to the wedding. Said they didn't wanna see their son throw his life away for some one night stand. I know that they loved each other though. Akina was like my sister." She smiled and looked at the floor. Dean wrapped his arm around her and let her cry. "I miss her so much."

"I know the feeling. What did she do for a living?" Jada sniffled and chuckled a bit.

"She hunted ghosts. I always thought she was crazy, but she said that some demon killed her family and she was tracking it down. Sam's parents thought she was crazy too, but Sam. Man he loved her no matter what." Dean just nodded. This was way to much for him. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so. I just need to figure out what happened." He got up and she followed him to the door. "I wanna go see my mom first." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for believing me."

"Just find out what happened. If you need any help, just call me. You already have my number." She said with a smile. She glanced out and saw the impala. "Nice car. I have a civic."

"I know. I'll get back to ya when I find something. Just be careful and call me if anything happens alright." She nodded and he handed her his number before she closed the door. He walked to the car and sat in it for a minute. He had to think of this. Akina still hunted demons. Sam and Akina married and then dead. His mother was alive and he was dead. "This is so insane!!" He started the car and drove off. His first stop was Bobby's. He hoped that he would still be the same and help him figure out what the hell was going on. Again, all Dean had was hope.

**A/N Hee hee!!! I just got this idea and had to write it down as soon as possible. I know that it seems a little confusing now, but I'll explain it better in the next chapter. Pleas rate and review!!!**


	97. Mom?

**Chapter 97 Mom?**

Dean drove till he was parked in front of Bobby's. He saw his fathers truck parked out front and he hesitated a bit before going to the door. He knocked and a shotgun barrel answered.

"Who are you?" Dean put his hand up and looked at John. "Answer the question!" Dean took a step back.

"D...dad?" John looked at him and lowered the gun. "Please tell me that you know me." John just looked at him and Dean never saw Bobby coming up behind him till it was too late. Bobby knocked him out and they tied him to a chair. A few hours later Dean woke and saw his father and Bobby staring at him. "What the hell?"

"Who the hell are you?" John asked walking right up to him. Dean felt the ropes around his wrists and ankles. "You're not getting out of that. Now tell us who you are!" He looked up at his father just as Mary walk in.

"Mom?" Dean felt the tears in his eyes as he watched his mother. Mary looked over at him and smiled. "Do you know who I am?" She walked up and stood next to John. "Please." He put his head down and looked at the floor.

"We know that your name is Dean, but anything beyond that." He looked at her again. It was his mother. She was just as beautiful as ever. "So you going to explain?"

"I uh.. The truth is that I'm your son. I talked to Jada and she said that I died in a fire, but as you can see, I'm not dead." Mary looked at John and Bobby. "Please. You need to believe me. This whole thing is wrong. You died in the fire when Sam was a..." He couldn't even finish. John punched him so hard that he was seeing spots.

"Don't you talk about my son like you knew him." Johns voice was filled with such anger that it even scared Dean. He shook his head to get his bearings back. "Tell us the truth."

"I am." He whispered so low without raising his head. "You just don't believe me." He looked up and right at his mother. "Please. I'm telling you the truth. I woke up and everything was different. I was married with three kids and Sam was married with a son. I'm not lying to you. Please believe me." He broke down and started crying. Mary looked over at John. Her face seemed to soften and she bent down in front of Dean.

"Look at me." Dean lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes. "You are telling the truth, aren't you?" He nodded meakly. "Then we just need to find out what's going on."

"What!?" Bobby and John said in unison. Mary turned and looked at her husband. "How can you believe him so quick? We don't even know who he is." John explained waving his arms around. "He could be some psycho killer for all we know." Dean smiled and John looked down at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. Just odd seeing you like this." John rolled his eyes as Mary went to untie him.

"What are you doing? You can't just untie him." She glanced at Bobby and let the ropes fall to the floor. Dean rubbed his wrists, but stayed seated. "I can't believe this."

"You and me both."

"Look, we have guns and you two. If he tries something I'm sure that you two will be able to restrain him. I just don't think he's lying." John looked at his wife and then at Dean. "Let's just try and see whats going on here. God knows it isn't normal."

"That's a understatement." Dean mumbled under his breath. "So how is it that you believe me?" Mary smiled and sat down in front of him. He was still in shock that she was here.

"Your eyes." He raised his brow and she laughed. "Eyes are the windows to the soul. I could just tell that you were telling the truth and besides." She got up and dusted herself off before offering him her hand. "That was to insane of a story not to be true."

"Where are you going?" John asked following his wife and Dean out of the house. "You're not just going to leave with him. We still know next to nothing about him."

"I know and that's why you and Bobby are coming. We need help with this and I know where to get it." John looked over at Bobby, who was just smiling. After rolling his eyes, the boys got into the impala and off they went.

"So where are we going?" Dean asked as he sat in the back next to John. John kept looking over at him. "It was just a question." John rolled his eyes and looked at his wife.

"We're going to see an old friend. She can probably tell us what happened."

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Missouri, would it?"

"Acually it is. You know her?" Dean smiled and nodded. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. Dean was starting to get a head ache from thinking about his for so long. It got to the point where Bobby pulled the car over. "You alright?"

"My head hurts, bad." He closed his eyes just as the flashes started. Him, Sam, Akina and Jada. They were all sitting in a dirty hotel room, playing truth or dare. From the looks of it, they were having a good time. That's when the voice though it was a good time to come back.

_"These people can't help you Dean. I took them all away and you're never going to see them again."_

"Shut up!" The voice just laughed at him. "This isn't funny!! I don't know what you are or what you did, but I want out of it right now!!"

_"I don't think so. This is way to much fun to pass up. You're going to suffer and then I'm going to make all of them suffer. Your mother included in that."_

"You stay away from her!! You hear me!!" He was about to say something else, but someone grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Dean!! Can you hear me?" He opened his eyes and saw his mother. "Are you alright? You scared the hell out of us." He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. They were already at Missoouris. She got him a glass of water and sat on the bed next to him.

"You feeling alright now?" He nodded and layed back down. "Care to tell me this whole story?" He nodded again and was going to start, but she cut him off. "Not yet." She turned to everyone else in the room. "You all wait downstairs. I'll let you know what he says." They all left the room and Missouri pulled him into a hug.

"Uh?"

"Sorry. I know who you are Dean." He was just looking at her in shock. "Yes, I know. It's a realityshifter. Kinda like a shapeshifter, but this one can rearange your reality." He was still just staring at her. "You heard him, right?"

"Yeah, but I never heard of a realityshifter before." She smile and nodded. "And how do you know? I mean no one else remembers. How do you?"

"Not to sure son, but I know that we can fix this."

"How?" She smiled again and handed him a book. "A book? Wait!"

"I know. Looks just like their binder. Truth be told, this is the original. The one they risked their lives for. I found it a few years ago and have been keeping it safe ever since." Dean nodded and opened the book. "There. It says that you just have to track the thing and kill it to return everything back the way it was."

"That sounds easy." Missouri started laughing. "I can only hear the damn thing. How the hell am I supposed to kill something I can't see?"

"You can't see it, but I can." The two turned to Mary standing in the doorway. She entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "I can't tell you how, but I can see it. I saw it standing on the side of the road when you blacked out. I just put two and two together and all you have to do is kill it."

"How am I supposed to do that? I never heard of these things before. How do I kill something I know nothing about?" Missouri looked over at the small blonde. "I smile at her? That's sounds easy."

"You sound like Akina now." Dean looked at Missouri and smiled. "What do you say we find this thing and get you back."

"Fine by me. Just let's find out what I have to do." The two girls nodded and Bobby and John thought it would be nice to let them know they were still there.

"So what did you find out?" Bobby looked from Missouri to Dean. John just kept his eyes on Dean at all time. He still didn't trust him as far as he could throw him and John's a strong man.

"It's a realityshifter. Somehow he's here because of what this thing did. We have to find and kill it to return everything back the way it was."

"So you believe this insane story to?" Missouri nodded and smiled. "What I don't understand it how the hell all of you are buying into all this? I mean a realityshifter. Shit like that doesn't exsist." Dean looked at the floor and smiled. "I don't think this is a time for smiling. You're the one stringing this whole thing along."

"You know, where I'm from, you believe in all these things. Vampires, werewolves, even Bloody Mary. It's just a little odd to see you NOT believing this." John walked up to where Dean was standing and got right in the young mans face. "What? What I'm telling you is the truth. Where I'm from, mom died in a house fire when Sam was six months old, not me. I was married to Akina and you all loved her. Even if she was a bit insane. This is all true so don't get mad at me if you don't believe it." John clenched and unclenched his fists and turned to his wife.

"You honestly believe all this? That you died instead of out son?" Mary nodded. "This is crazy!! I mean vampires, ghosts. They're all real?" Dean nodded and smiled. "Fine then. If they all believe you then it looks like I'm in too."

"So let's find this thing and kill it." Dean suggested before turning to Missouri. "What do I have to do?"

"There's something in that book that allows you to call the shifter, but we need to be careful. If something happens to you, who knows what might go wrong. We need to take a lot of precautions before we even think about calling it here." They all agreed and set up everything they needed. After a few hours they started. "So Mary is the only one that's going to be able to see this thing. Listen to her and follow what she tells you." Dean nodded. "Now to kill it. It says that silver works pretty well, but what you need to get rid of it once and for all is copper rounds."

"Copper rounds? It had to be the one thing that I don't have in my trunk." Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "Alright. Where can I get copper rounds around here?" Bobby smiled and pulled some bullets out of his coat pocket. "You just happen to be carrying bullets?"

"I keep them just in case. I have some silver ones too." He answered with a smile. John even let out a small chuckle and the two girls just smiled. "Let's get you back where you belong then." After more fricken nodding Missouri started the chant to bring the shifter to them. After some flickering lights and what sounded like thunder, a cloud appeared in the circle. "Is that it?" Everyone was watching the black cloud until it vanished. "Where the hell did it go?"

"It's still there. Remember that you can't see it." Mary stated calmly as she walked around the circle. "You know that I can still see you right?"

_"Doesn't matter! I'll take him and then I'll take you all!!"_ John and Bobby were looking around the room. They heard the voice this time as well and it was driving them nuts that they couldn't see the damn thing. _"You're all making a mistake."_

"We're making a mistake?" Dean almost laughed. "You're the one that made the mistake. You should have erased my memory like you did there's."

"HA! You honestly think that you can kill me? Please. You can't even see me and if this girl keeps this up, she's die." The voice laughed and that made everyone in the room more angry. John was getting a tiny bit scared though. Thinking that he might lose Mary. _ "Let me out and I'll let you all live. You have nothing to do with this boy. He's mine already. I'll take him like I took all the others."_

"You can make all the offers you want. I'm sending your ass back to where ever you came from and I'm going back home." More laughing on the voices part. "Why the hell is that so funny!!?"

_"You aren't going to send me anywhere. I'm going to take Mary away from you just like I took little Dean when he was younger. This man is lying to you and are you prepared to lose Mary for some insane man? You don't even know him and he's useing the memory of your dead son to get your beautiful wife to do what he wants. This is going to kill her John, unless you let me out of here right now!!" _ John looked from Mary to Dean as if thinking over what he had just heard.

"You can stop your lies any time now." Everyone turned to Mary. "This isn't going to kill me if in his world I'm already dead." She smiled at the shifter and turned towards Dean. "He's right in the middle." Dean nodded and took a shot. "You only got his arm!"

_"STOP OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!" _

"Dean. Give me the gun." Dean nodded and handed over the gun to his mother. Mary smiled and pointed the gun at nothing.

_"You can't do this!! You weren't even supposed to see me!!! This isn't your fight!!!" _Oh if the voice didn't sound scared.

"You threatened my family and talk about my sons. Time for you to go back to hell!!" Mary lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the shifter right between the eyes. It screamed in pain and at that moment, everyone was able to see it. A thick black cloud erupted from the circle and everything was quiet.

"It is over?" Bobby asked as he and John went over to where Mary was standing. John pulled her into one hell of a hug before turning to Dean.

"If that was supposed to work, why are you still here?" Dean looked at him and then over at Missouri.

"It'll take a little time for things to return to normal. I say just a few minutes and you'll be back where you need to be." Dean nodded and walked over to his mother. John just stepped back and let the two talk.

"Mom." He put his hand on her cheek and tears started streaming down his face. "I'm sorry mom." Mary gave him a sad smile and took his hand into her own. "I just wish that you were still alive where I'm from."

"So do I. You've turned into a strong young man." Dean smiled and embraced her. "I love you Dean and at least you know I'm alive somewhere." He laughed a little before letting her go.

"I love you to and you wanna know what really sucks?" She nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You might be alive here, but I'm not. Guess I can never win huh?"

"You said that you have a wife and three daughters. Sam's alive and happily married with a son of his own and John makes jokes. I would say that you won where you're from." He thought about it and smiled. "Time for you to go home son." And everything started to go black. "I'll always be with you. Tell Sammy that I love him."

"DEAN!!! DEAN!!!" His eyes shot open and he looked up. Akina was standing over him, shaking him. "You alright? He looked up at her and then around the room. He was back in their bedroom and the cribs were still there and everything seemed normal. "Please just say something."

"What happened?" She pulled him into a tight hug that he nicely returned. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be? You were talking about Jada and something about a shifter and your mother. What the hell happened to you? One minute you're fine and dandy and the next you're on the floor scareing the shit out of me. I even called Sam and Jada." She helped him sit up on the bed.

"Sam and Jada are here?" She nodded and he let out a hell of a sigh. "Thank god. I was in some weird alternate place. A realityshifter sent me there. You were married to Sam for three years and my mother was still alive. I'm the one that died in the fire. You still hunted, but you, Sam, and the three girls died in a fire. No one know who I was except for Missouri. We killed the shifter and here I am."

"A realityshifter?" He nodded and layed down. "Never heard of them and you're saying that I was married to Sam and that we died?"

"Weird huh?"

"Not really. I mean he is hot so it wouldn't be a bad thing. Dying would kinda suck though." She said with a playful grin. He just stared at her. "Kidding Sven. At least you're back now and everythings okey dokey."

"HA! You said okie dokey." He smiled and soon fell asleep in her lap. She smiled before kissing the top of his head.

"Glad to have you back." She said with a smile before closing her eyes and following him to sleep.

**A/N I hope this one cleared up any confusion. I had the idea of a realityshifter and just had to do it. Hope you all enjoy it and I'm so close to chapter 100!!!! Please review and let me know what you think and be honest. Just don't be mean. Mean reviews make me cry. I know I have mentioned that before. Thanks for your time and I know return you to your regular program!!! **


	98. Getting Fussy And Sunburn

**Chapter 98 Getting Fussy And Sunburn**

"So you saw mom?" Sam asked getting his older brother a cup of coffee. Jada went over to help Akina with the twins and Dean and Kaley were spending some time alone with Sam. "What was she like?"

"It was weird. I mean even though she was there and alive, all I could think about was getting back here. There I was dead and so were you." Sam nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "It was just odd."

"So..." Dean glanced up at him and saw he was smiling. "I was married to Akina huh?" Dean rolled his eyes and got up. "You can't just leave without answering the question."

"Shut it Sam."

"I just wanna know."

"Shut it now Sammy." Sam just smiled and sat down next to him. "So you done?"

"You think we made a cute couple?" Dean punched him in the arm and he just laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're a ass, you know that?" Sam grinned and nodded as Kaley came skipping into the room.

"Uncle Sammy." Sam looked down at her and saw her smile. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can we go to the park? I asked mommy and she said that her and daddy had stuff to do today and to ask you and Jada if you would take me. Aunt Jada said sure."

"I don't see why not. When are we going?" She just shrugged and left the room. "Ok. Guess I should call Jada then." He got up and grabbed his phone before turning to Dean. "Does Jada know that we were married? I think she might have been a tad upset."

"I hate you Sam." Sam laughed and called Jada to find out when they were leaving. Dean got up and went into the room that Kaley transformed into a playroom. Not that Sam and Jada minded. They were planning on taking little Jensen anyways. "You having fun?" Kaley jumped and turned around. "You a princess or something?"

"Yeah. I have an opening for a prince charming if you're interested." Dean smiled and sat down next to her. "You know that I'm taking that as a yes."

"Just like Kina." He said as he shook his head and started playing with her.

"Can I ask you something?" He stopped what he was doing and nodded. "Why do you call her Kina? Don't you like her full name?"

"You know, I never thought about it. I just started calling her it one day and it kinda stuck. Kinda how we call Sam Sammy." She smiled and nodded just as Sam came in.

"Well. prince charming. Your wife wants you home and then we're off to the park." He said with a smile as Kaley jumped into his arms. "I take it as you're ready?"

"Yes I am."

"And I make a hot prince charming." Dean said with that usual Dean grin. "Let's head out of this kingdom though. I think the three blind mice have it in for me."

"You know who the three blind mice are?" Sam asked as the three piled into the impala. "I never knew you read."

"I never knew you were such a bitch, oh wait! I did." Sam and Kaley just started laughing and they were all at Dean's in no time. "Honey I'm home and I brought a new pet!!" He yelled refering to Sam. Sam just smacked him in the head and that made Dean laugh more.

"He better be house trained or else he's out." Akina came in with one of the twins and gave Dean a nice, steamy kiss. "Oh, if it isn't my other husband. Kissey!!" Sam smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I hate you both you know that. Not my fault you were married there. You going to the park now or no?" Sam nodded before turning to Akina.

"Where's Jada?" She pointed and out popped Jada with little Jensen. "Hey baby!" Jada smiled and handed over their boy. "Well we'll see you all later."

"Make sure you watch her. She likes to wonder." Jada smiled and they were out like a fat bitch playing dodge ball. Akina turned to Dean and smiled. "You know that Alina is sleeping and as soon as I put this one to bed, we have a lot of free time." Dean grinned and took the baby off her. After a very nice time in the bedroom, little Alina thought it was funny to start crying, which in turn made Ailsa start as well. "You wanna get them or should I?" Dean smiled and pulled on his pants. "You know I love ya more than Sam."

"Would you two stop with that." He said followed by a grumble. That, as we all knew, made Akina laugh. Dean walked out of the room and into the new nursery and up to the crib the twins shared for the time being. "So. Had to go and both start crying huh?" The two girls just looked up at him with tiny grins planted on their faces. "I think you guys plan this." He picked up Ailsa and held her as he started rubbing Alina's tummy. "I think you two just like all the attention."

"I think they just love their daddy." Dean turned to see that Akina was watching him with a smile still planted on her face. He smiled back and turned his attention back to the girls. "They hungry or stinky?"

"I think this one is hungry and that one is stinky." He said pointing to each girl. Akina nodded and picked up Alina. "I'll take stink bomb here and you feed her. Hey!"

"What?"

"To think this whole time I was wondering why she smells so much. Must come from Sam." Dean just rolled his eyes and went to get the bottle. "Bet he looked hot in a speedo!"

"Shut it! I knew I never should of told you." Akina giggled as she started changing Alina. She was just watching her with her big blue eyes and Akina couldn't help, but keep on smiling.

"Don't worry. Daddy ain't mad at you. He's mad at mommy cause mommy was married to his brother." Alina started moving her hands around and grabbing her toes. "Didn't think babies moved around this much when their this young. Go figure." She finished changing her and really wanted to burn the diaper. "There. All nice and not stinky. What do you say we go give grampa a call?" She asked the tiny baby and left the room. Dean was sitting in the living room, still feeding Ailsa. "I was going to give yummy a call and ask if he wanted to come visit. You care?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. Just making sure. Wanna feed her when your done with her?" Dean nodded and Akina placed Ailsa in the other crib they had downstairs and went to call John.

"Hello?"

"Yums!! So nice to hear your voice. So wanna grab that fine ass right now." She started laughing as soon as he did. "Really. What cha doin?"

"Nothing at the moment. Why? Want me to come visit so you can pinch my ass?"

"You know me to well John. So what do ya say? Babies wanna see their grampa."

"I'll be right over. Bye."

"See ya yums!" She hung up and went back in to see that Dean was finished feeding both babies. "They good and he's on his way."

"Both fed and changed." Akina came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as the two watched the girls. Both were still awake and on the verge of crying again. "I don't this the quiet is going to last long."

"Nope. We can always ask your daddys to lend a hand."

"True. I think he might wanna train them though." Akina laughed just as John came in. "Hey dad." John smiled and started watching the girls as well.

"They missed you. Ok, I don't really know if they did, but I did. Hug!" John pulled her into a hug which ended with him getting his ass pinched. "Hey Johnny. Why you hate me where Dean was? Sam loved me!"

"I hate you." John and Akina both smiled at him as he continued to play with the girls. "But I love you both. Mommy's just crazy and sometimes I think she might wanna leave with Sam."

"You might be right, but we'll leave that for another time. Right now I need the car. Some things I have to do." Dean nodded and handed her his keys. Yes, he still has them on him at all times. Sad isn't it. "Thanks hot pants. See you boys in a bit and try not to break them." She said refering to the twins.

"We're not going to break them. Just go do what you have to do. We can handle them." John said as Akina made her way to the door. A second later she was out and that left John and Dean alone with the girls. "Why would she think we'll break them?" Dean just shrugged.

"Who knows what goes on in that mind of hers. You want some coffee?" John nodded AGAIN and the two went into the kitchen. "So what have you and Bobby been up to? Haven't seen you both in a while."

"Been on a few hunts. Nothing major. How you handling those two?"

"Been fine so far. Just waiting for the sleepless nights to start. So far both have been sleeping through the nights." John nodded and drank more of his coffee. "How long does that last?"

"What last?"

"Sleeping the whole night? I'm kinda new at this whole baby thing so I figured you would clue me in on some things."

"It all depends on the baby. I know that you are going to have sleepless night, especally with twins. I mean when one stops, the other starts. You would cry all night long and yet Sam would sleep the whole time till he was three." Dean nodded as the twins BOTH started crying again. "See what I mean?"

"Sadly I do. Wanna help out?" John nodded and the two men entered the living room. "You get on, I'll get the other." After picking both girls up, they were still crying. "We fed and changed the before Kina left so I don't know what's wrong with them."

"Maybe they just want attention. Who knows with babies. I just wish they weren't so loud." We'll get back to these two in a minute. Right now we're going to go and see what Akina is up to.

With Akina General POV

Akina had a few erronds to run, plus she thought it was funny to leave the babies alone with John and Dean. "Wonder if they started crying yet?" She asked herself as she pulled out her phone.

"Monkey ate my watermellon and this is Jada." Akina chuckled a bit as she lowered the music.

"What cha doing Sex kitten?"

"You left them alone with Dean, didn't you?"

"Guilty. John's there too so it shouldn't be that bad. You guys still at the park?"

"Yeppers. We're thinking about leaving soon. This sun is tourcher and we forgot the lotion."

"That bites ass doesn't it?"

"You have no idea. You coming here?"

"Sure am happy pants. Wanna see my other man." Jada laughed. She thought the whole Akina being married to Sam thing was kinda funny. "See ya in a few. Tell Stinky I'm gonna want a kiss when I see him."

"Will do. Later nugget!!"

"That's my line." To late, Jada hung up. "Bitch. Oh well. Let's see what the boys are up to." She dialed the house number and John answered. "Johnny? What's up?"

"I think they're broken. They won't stop crying." Akina smiled at how sad he sounded. Thought it was funny.

"You broke my babies. So not the cool yums. Homie is so going to be pissed."

"He'll forgive me. When you coming home? I think Dean is about to have a stroke or something."

"Be back in a bit. Going to see Jada and my other man. Just wanted to make sure everythings alright there."

"We got it for now. Just don't take to long alright."

"I won't. See ya yums." She tossed her phone into the passenger seat as she pulled up to the park. She spotted the others in a second and skipped over to where they were. "HEY BABIES!!" Sam jumped and turned to look at her. "Kiss now!!" Sam shook his head and gave her yet another kiss on the cheek. "Having fun?"

"Loads. I think Kaley might have sunburn." Akina looked over to where Kaley was sitting and sure enough.

"She looks like a lobster Sam and I think your brother might die if I leave him alone with the twins again." Sam laughed and Jada, Kaley and widdle Jensen came over. "Sexy momma!"

"Dean doing alright?"

"As good as he going to be. I think I should head back though. John thinks they broke the two." Everyone laugh at John time. She turned to where lobster Kaley was standing and smiled. "Wanna come home now before someone cooks you in butter?"

"Yeah." She turned to Sam and Jada. "Thanks for taking me."

"Anytime. We'll stop by later alright?"

"Alright Sammy poo. Just make sure to bring your speedo."

"Speedo? I don't own a speedo." She grinned at him. "I take it I own one now though."

"You bet!" She held up the green speedo and Jada lost it. "I bought you a present to sexy." Jada stopped laughing as Akina dug through her bag. "Here. This is all for you and some part for him. Open it when you get home. Not for little eyes if you know what I mean."

"Kinda scared to ask, but I'll give you a call before we stop by." Akina nodded and the two were off.

"Gampa broke the babies?" She glanced over at her mother and Akina just laughed. "I don't see how that's funny."

"He didn't break them. Babies cry. That's what they do. Sleep, poop, and cry." Kaley nodded and started squirming in her seat. "I think we might wanna stop and get you something for that before we head home."

"That would be nice. It hurts." Akina nodded for the sex hundredth time that day and stopped off at CVS. "Can I get a candy bar?"

"Sure. Go get one and a snicker for me and some M&M's for Dean." She nodded and got the candy. Akina picked out something to help with her sunburn and the two met in the front. "Got what you needed?"

"Sure did. I got a soda too. Is that ok?"

"Did you get moms a dew?" She nodded and held up a two liter. "Good girl. Let's go Zorro!"

"I'm not Zorro mommy. I'm Indiana Jones!!" Akina glanced down at her. "No time for love doctor Jones!!"

"You watch that movie way to much." She said through a laugh as the two started home. When they got inside, they were met with one hell of a mess. "What the hell happened?" Kaley just stood next to her as the two looked around the room. "DEAN? JOHN?" Akina turned around and bent down. "You stay here and don't move till I come back." Kaley nodded and Akina went to check for the boys. "You two here?"

"Kina?" She glanced over and lost it. There was Dean, covered in baby powder, trying to change one of the girls. Poor thing had a un-natural amount of powder on her as well. "Help me." She shook her head and called Kaley in.

"Daddy looks like the Stay puff marshmellow man!!" Dean looked down at her and started smiling.

"You look like a lobster now someone please help me out." Akina gladly took over and gave Dean a tiny break. "Dad's upstairs giving the other one a bath. I can't even tell which is which right now."

"Poor baby. I'll take care of her. You take care of Kals sunburn. I have some stuff in my bag and there's some M&M's in there for ya to." Dean's head shot up and he sprinted out of the kitchen. "Boy loves him candy." She looked down at the little powder puff and smiled. "What did daddy do to you? You poor thing." She cleaned her off and saw that it was Alina. John came down with a really clean Ailsa "Johnny. You all wet. What happened?"

"She splashes a lot. I'll clean up the bathroom, you take this one." He passed the baby to her mother and pretty much ran upstairs. Akina just started laughing.

"What would you two do without me?" She said as she walked back into the kitchen with both babies in her arms.

"Daddy! It hurts."

"I know it does. This smelly crap will make it feel better. You just need to hold still so I can put it on." Dean was attempting to rub some relief cream on Kaley's sunburn, but the girl wasn't making it easy for him. "Please just stop wiggling for a second."

"Sorry, but it hurts. Stupid Sammy and Jada for forgetting the sunblock."

"You're telling me." After a few more minutes he was finished. "Why don't you go play for a while. Just watch and not hit that. That'll hurt."

"I think I'll just watch tv. Oprah's on and it's a giveaway special." Dean's eyes lit up. "Wanna watch with me?"

"What do you think?" She smiled as the two sat one the couch and started watching Oprah. John came down and after saying goodbye and telling them never to call when Akina won't be there, he left. Jada also called and said they would be over sometime tomorrow. Not that Dean minded. Poor guy fell asleep on the couch.

"Oprah getting boring or something?" Kaley looked up at her mom and smiled. "I know. He's had a long day. Can't blame him for being tired. It's late anyways. Go wash up and I'll put some more cream on you before you go to bed."

"Thanks mommy." She ran...ok walked VERY slowly upstairs and washed up. Akina sat next to Dean.

"Hot pants." She said as she pushed him. "Time to wake up so you can go to bed."

"Wha?" He asked half asleep. "Why you waking me up just to go to bed?"

"Because you're sleeping on the couch. Thought the bed with this fine ass would be better, but if you wanna stay here fine by me. I'll just call Sam and have him come over."

"Stop doing that and I'm coming." He wiped his eyes and looked around. "Where are the scream machines?"

"That's nice Dean. They're both asleep. Seems they're worn out too. I think they had a hard day with you."

"They had a hard day? Girls never stopped crying. Wore my ass out." The two made it upstairs just as Kaley came out of the bathroom. "How's your sunburn?"

"Hurts like ass. Can you put some more of that stuff on it? That helped." Dean nodded and Kaley grabbed his hand and led him into her room. Akina smiled and went into the babies room. She went over to the crib and smiled down at her girls.

"Good night babies." She gave each of them a kiss on the head and was about to leave till something caught her eye. "What the?" Just then the phone started to ring also. _"Dean can you get the phone before it wakes them up?"_

_"Sure."_ Akina took a closer look at her daughters pillow and then realized what it was. Dean answered the phone and was a wee bit shocked.

"DEAN!"

"Dad? What is it?"

"The demons back and Bobby tracked him to your house. Get out of there now!! I'll be right over. I already called Sam." Dean just dropped the phone and ran into the nursery to find it empty.

"KINA? WHERE ARE YOU?" He looked around and found nothing. He looked in the crib and saw that both babies were still there. "This isn't happening." He knew he shouldn't look at the ceiling, but he had to check. "Please let nothing be there. Please." He slowly looked up and screamed. "AKINA!!"

**A/N Am I evil or am I evil? This just had to be done. I know some of you saw it coming with one of them. So yeah, demons back and ready to make them all pay. Here's the million dollar question, did he kill Akina? Oh!!! Guess you all have to wait to find that out, but I know what the answer is!!! HOMIE TO THE RESCUE!!! Please review!! TANKS A TON!!! **


	99. Revenge Tastes Like Death

**Chapter 99 Revenge Tastes Like Death**

"AKINA!!" Dean screamed as he scooped up his two young girls. He knew that he needed to save her, but at the same time, needed to save the twins. He got them out of the crib just as Sam and John came running in. "Take them. I'm getting her!" Both Sam and John turned towards the ceiling. Flashes of Mary started to play inside Johns head as he took one of the girls. Sam got the other and led Kaley out as well.

"Where's mommy and daddy!?" Sam just looked at her as he placed her on the ground. He then wasted no time in running back inside, not listening to his father telling him to stop. "Gampa!! What's happening? Where's mommy and daddy?" John looked down at the scared little girl as he held the twins. What could he tell her? "They're going to be alright, right?"

"They're going to be fine. Sam's in there and he's going to help Dean get Akina out." If only John was as sure as he sounded. Truth be told, he had the dreadful feeling that the three were going to die in that house.

"DEAN!!" Sam screamed as he ran back up the stairs and into the nursery. "DEAN!!" He saw his brother reaching up to try and grab Akina. Hopefully spare her the same fate that Jessica and Mary had to endure. "Can you get her?"

"I'm trying!" He was reaching with everything he had, but she was just out of reach for him. "DAMN IT!! I can't reach her." He couldn't take his eyes off hers. She was so scared and hurting. He saw the blood seeping through her shirt around her midsection and that scared him because he knew what was coming next. "SAM! Can you reach her?"

"Move and let me try." Dean jumped down and Sam got into the spot he was just in. "Reach for me Akina." He begged as he tried to get a hold of her. Even with his extra hight, he still wasn't able to reach her. "DEAN!! Can you smell that?" He glanced down at his very scared older brother and knew the answer.

"We don't have much time man. Please just grab her!!" Sam turned back to Akina and tried again, but it was no use. The smell of smoke and burning flesh was burning his nose and he knew that it was too late. They were going to lose her to the same piece of shit that took their mother.

"I can't reach her!"

"Please Sammy. I know you can." Sam jumped down and grabbed Dean. "What are you doing? We're not leaving her here to die!"

"She's already dead man. We have to get out or your girls are going to lose both their parents." Dean glanced up one more time as Sam pushed him into the hallway. They barley made it out before the room exploaded.

"KINA!!" Sam had to pretty much drag him out of the house and across the street. They got out and saw the fire department was there and were fighting the blaze. John was standing on the other side with Jada and the girls as Sam and Dean made their way over. Dean just reached down and pulled Kaley into a hug.

"What happened daddy? Where's mommy? You didn't just leave mommy!" John looked down at his oldest as he passed off one of the girls to Sam. Jada broke down and cried as she watched the dancing flames.

"This isn't happening. This can not be happening!" She kept repeating over and over. Bobby was standing behind them with Jensen in his arms and watched the scene unfold. They lost another loved one to this demon that they thought was gone for good. His eyes found their way to Dean. He was sitting on the ground, clutching his oldest girl, watching the blaze like everyone else. No one knew what to say or do. John bent down and looked into Dean's eyes. He seemed so lost and scared and there was nothing John could do to take that away.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? We were finally happy and had normal lives. Why the hell did he have to come back and take that all away again!!" Dean screamed at no one. Kaley was shaking so bad that John grabbed her and held her. "I can't lose her. I just can't."

"I'm so sorry Dean. We'll find and kill this thing once and for all for this." John tried to reassure his son, but all he got was angry Dean.

"What the hell good is that going to do now!!? She's already gone and killing this evil son of a bitch isn't going to bring her back. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't live without her dad. I just can't." Now here's very sad Dean. John handed the baby he was holding off to Jada and grabbed his son and held him as he mourned the death of his wife.

"You can be there for your girls. They need you more than anything now. You're all they have and you need to show them that even though Akina's gone, you're still here for them." Dean wiped his eyes and looked at his father. "I know this is hard Dean. Believe me I know and I wish there was something I can do to make all this just some bad dream, but I can't. They need you now and we're all here. You're not alone in this." Dean nodded and looked at his girls. They were so young and now they were motherless. How was he going to explain this one? He stood up and got the twins and held them close to him. Kaley was holding onto his pant leg and was crying along with everyone else. She knew Akina was gone. After answering some questions, they all went to Jada and Sam's. After putting the girls to bed, they sat down and tried to figure out what to do. Dean just stood in the room with his children. He didn't want to leave them for he feared that he might lose them next. Jada stood in the doorway and watched him.

"I'm so sorry babies. This isn't fair for you. This isn't fair for anyone, but I'll tell you something. Your mother was the most beautiful and carefree person I have ever met. She was so full of life even when she was depressed. She could make anyone laugh and smile with just a few words. She had some weird talent for that and it's a shame that you'll never get to meet her. You three have nothing to worry about. No matter what, I will give my life to keep you safe." He wiped the stray tears from his eyes and sat down, never taking his hands off either girl. Kaley was asleep in the other bed, but he kept a close eye on her as well. "I wish I made that promise to your mom. I wish there was something I can do to bring her back."

"It'll be alright Dean." He glanced over at Jada and shook his head. "None of us will ever be the same now, but this thing is going to pay."

"I can't do this Jada. I can't face this knowing she's gone." Jada walked over and stood next to him. She glanced into the crib and smiled at the two tiny sleeping forms. "They're all I have left of her."

"I know. I'm going to miss her more than anything, but you need to understand that we're all her for you. Them too. There is no reason for you to think that you're alone now." He nodded and sniffled.

"There's nothing you can do? Some spell that can bring her back? Something that can make this entire night go away?" She shook her head sadly and knelt in front of him.

"I can't raise the dead Dean. It wouldn't be fair for her to take her from where she is now. I'm sure that with the pain she went through in that room, that now she's found peace. She's with her family now. It's not right to tear her away from that."

"It's not right that she was torn away from us." Jada nodded in understanding. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So this is it? No more Sven jokes. No more crappy sex jokes. It's all gone."

"I know, but we need to be strong for them." She said pointing to the crib and then over to Kaley. "Something tells me that Kaley's not going to handle this to well when she realizes what exactly happened." Dean nodded and stood up. "Why don't you get some sleep. We'll figure something out in the morning."

"Alright." Jada gave him a sad smile and went to the door. "Thanks Jada. For everything."

"You're welcome. Get some rest." She closed the door quietly and went back downstairs. Dean looked into the crib and saw that Alina was awake and staring at him. He smiled a little and faught back the tears. Alina started crying and he took the small girl into his arms and held her for the longest time.

"You know that mommy will never hold you again. She'll never see you smile again. She won't see you take your first steps, hear you say your first words. I do know that she loved you three. More than anything in this world and I can almost bet my life that her last thoughts were of you three. Of me keeping you all safe and to kill this thing." He glanced down at his daughter and saw her smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile. Even though his world just came crashing down, all it took was one tiny smile from his little girl to make him feel a little better. "I love you three so much that it hurts. It hurts that I couldn't save your mother, but I tried. Sammy tried to." He felt her little hand grip onto his ring finger and he looked down at his wedding band. "I still wanna know what they were planning." He said with a smile before placing the girl back in the crib. He walked over and sat on Kaleys bed, softly playing with her hair.

"Daddy?" She whispered as she opened her eyes. "You alright? You look like you were crying." He smiled and hugged her again. "Mommy's not coming back, is she?"

"No baby, shes not."

"The bad man took her away, didn't he?" He nodded against her head and that brought on the tears. "Why is he so mean to us? What did we do to him that he had to take mommy away?"

"I don't know baby, but I'm not going to rest until we send him back to hell. That I know for sure." She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. "I know this doesn't seem fair for you, but I'm going to need your help with those two."

"I know and you know that I'm going to help. They're my little sisters and it's my job to keep them safe." Dean smiled and held the girl tighter. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby. Try and get some sleep ok." She nodded and layed back down. She closed her eyes with her fathers hand still holding hers. _'I'm so sorry you have to go through this again. You're such a strong little girl.'_

_'And you're a strong daddy.' _ She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He returned the smile and kissed her forhead before laying down next to her. She rested her head on his chest and the two fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

Kitchen with the others

"How the hell did this happen?" John said as he handed out coffee. Jada put Jensen down a few minutes ago and now the brainstorming starts for tracking down and killing the demon. "I mean one minute he's in hell and the next he takes her away." Everyone was just staring at the table. None of them knew what to do. None of them knew what to say for that matter and that was frustrating enough.

"We need to kill this thing once and for all." Bobby said from his sad lonley spot in the corner.

"I agree with you, but right now I think we need to focus on Dean and those girls. I mean Kaley already lost three parents to this thing. Right now those four take top priority." Everyone agrees yet again.

"You thought you could get rid of me so easily! HA! How foolish were you?" Everyone stood and was on guard at this point. "What? Looking for me?" All eyes on the back door and the man that just appeared in front of it. Sam placed Jada behind him and John placed Sam behind him. "Isn't this cute. One big happy family, but wait! Looks like some people are missing. Tell me, where are those pretty little girls and their father?"

"What the hell do you want?" John spat at the demon who just seemed to laugh. "You know that you're going to pay for what you did."

"And who's going to make me pay? You? Please. You had your chance and you failed. Sure you took away a lot of my strength, but a little time in hell heals all wounds, just ask Akina that."

"Don't you talk about her!!" Sam yelled at the thing. Jada managed to slip out of the room unnoticed and ran up stairs to the Jensens room. She grabbed the baby and made her way to the room Dean was now calling his own.

"Dean wake up." He opened his blood shot eyes and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He sat up and saw that Kaley was still asleep. "What happened?"

"He's downstairs. The demons here, in the kitchen." Dean wasted to time in getting up and running to the door.

"There's salt in my bag. Line the door and windows with it and stay here with them." She nodded and placed Jensen in the same bed as Kaley. She grabbed the salt and with shaky hand, did as Dean told her. Dean on the other hand, made a b-line for the kitchen. When he got there, he saw one hell of a staredown.

"Oh if it isn't the proud single parent. Nice of you to join us. Say, where's that beautiful wife of yours? Oh that's right, I killed her and next I'm taking those three little girls."

"You're not going anywhere near any of them." The demon laughed and took a step towards the group.

"My how the mighty have fallen. I remember when you would spit empty threats. You were so tough with that half breed by your side, but you know what. With her out of the picture, you're all nothing. She was your strangth and now that's gone for good. No climbing out of hell this time. Sorry though. She really was a beauty. Those girls take after he so much."

"Don't talk about them. You should of stayed in hell where you belong." Once again the demon laughed and took one more step. "You take on more step and I sware to god that I'm going to tear you apart!" Dean hissed.

"So tough aren't you. I mean look, I'm shaking in my skin." He said with a smile before grabbing Dean by his shirt and lifting him in the air. It happened so fast that the other just realized what happened. "Not so scary now are you Dean."

"Put him down!!" John screamed at the demon. He just looked over and smiled. John, Bobby, and Sam all had their guns trained on the thing. Once again he laughed.

"What are you going to do with those? Kill a deer. You know they don't work on me. Nothing you have can kill me now that that bitch is out of the picture. Even your little light power is useless." He grinned at the men and then looked towards Dean. "She was so sweet, wasn't she? I mean so carefree, so happy. You have no idea how happy you all made her. You were her family and you let me just walk in and take her away."

"Keep talking and see what happens." Dean managed to get out. Yellow eyes fell on him once again.

"You can stop now Dean. You know full well that you can't do anything to me so why bother making empty threats." He grinned at him as Dean struggled to breath. "What wrong Dean? Can't breath? What a shame. Say hi to your wife for me. I'll make sure to take very good care of your girls."

"This is the last warning that I'm going to give you. Drop him now!!" The demon moved his sight to the group and saw that someone was missing. Better yet, three people were missing. "DROP HIM!!"

"Tell me Sam. Where's that wife and kid of yours? They're missing all the fun." Sam just stared at the thing. "What? Not in the mood to talk? Shame cause I am. I'm going to take them away just like I took Kina away."

"Don't call her that!"

"Still with us are you Dean. Nice to know and I'll call her whatever I..." He stopped dead and looked around. He looked at Dean and saw a smile on his face. "What?"

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He managed to wiggle free and walked over to the others. The demon followed him with his eyes, but couldn't move his body. Everyone else just looked up and the demon followed their lead. "Seem's we got you now." The demon hissed in anger once he saw the devils trap drawn on the ceiling. "Took longer to work with you, but it got the job done. Now you're going to pay for what you've done." The demon smiled and turned towards Dean.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. You tried before and all that got you was a dead wife. You really want those little girls to suffer the same fate as mommy?"

"Stop talking about them!! You have no right!!" More laughing demon time. "I don't see why you're laughing."

"Simple you moran. You may have trapped me, but what are you going to do now?" Dean smiled and looked past the demon, looked right at Bobby. "You're going to look at him? That makes sense. Oh look! I sounded just like her, didn't I?"

"Bobby." Bobby nodded at John and the two started reciting the excorsism in unison.

"Oh yeah. Two people reading it is going to make it work." The demon smiled as Sam and Dean started saying the same thing. Even Jada joind them in the kitchen and joined right in. "This isn't going to work!!" It hissed at them. "I'm going to kill all of you!!"

"No. You're going back to hell and for good this time." Dean said with a small grin. They all continued to chant until the demon screamed.

"STOP!!"

"Oh yeah. Stop! That's going to work."

"You stop now and I can bring her back. Just the way she was." Dean stopped and looked at his eyes. They were still the pale yellow and that made him sick. "You know you want her back Dean. More than anything you want her back and I can give her back to you. All you have to do is stop and she'll be alive again. Those little girls won't grow up without a mother. You're family will be back together. Whole. Complete." Sam glanced over at Dean and saw that he was thinking it over.

"DEAN! You can't listen to him. I know you want her back, but she's gone. Think about your daughters." Dean lifted his head and looked at his baby brother. "She's gone and he can't bring her back." Dean nodded and started with the latin again.

"STOP! YOU KNOW I CAN DO IT!! YOU ALL KNOW I CAN BRING HER BACK!! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT HER BACK AND YOU'RE KILLING THE ONLY CHANCE YOU HAVE TO GETTING THAT!!"

"No." The demon turned to Dean. "Kina's gone. You took her away from us. You took her away from her daughters and now you're going to pay for it with a one way trip to hell. No talking your way out of this." A few more lines and a extremely loud scream and the demon was reduced to nothing but a black cloud. Everyone looked at each other. All thinking the same thing. Is he really gone? "You think that worked?" Bobby walked over to the others and nodded.

"That was the strongest we had. Missouri even gave it a little kick so I'm sure that demon is roasting in hell right now." Dean gave him a small smile and nodded. "You know he couldn't bring her back, right?"

"I know, but still. It was tempting." John nodded and Dean made his way back up to his girls. He entered the room and saw that all the kids were still sleeping. He smiled as he kissed each one on the head before Jada came in.

"Just wanted to get Jensen." She said with a smile. "He's gone for good now Dean." He nodded again and took his spot next to Kaley. "Night Dean."

"Good night Jada." She turned the light off and closed the door. Sam met her in the hall and the two just embraced each other, careful not to hurt the baby.

"It's over for good now?" Sam nodded and kissed her forehead. "But she's still gone."

"We can't change everything." He replied as the two made their way to their room. "We just have to move on."

"I know, but this really sucks. I don't even think it fully hit me yet." After putting the baby in his crib, the two climbed into bed and soon fell asleep. John and Bobby spent the night downstairs just in case anything happened. Tomorrow they would all have to move on without Akina. There was plans for burial to make. Tomorrow they were all going to be missing a piece. Dean, Kaley, Alina, and Ailsa more than anyone.

**A/N That's right faithful readers. Akina is gone. Sorry about that, but it needed to be done. Let me tell you that I cried while writing parts of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it and don't be mad at me. I'll make it up to you all for killing Akina. Cross my heart! On a happy note, look at the chapter!! Just one more and I reach my goal of 100!!! That should be up later on tonight or tomorrow. WOW!!! A 99 chapter story!! Who would have thought I would have drew this one out this much. All it started out being was something fun for me to write and now look at it. I do believe that it's the longest story for 'Supernatural' and I take pride in that. I also wanna thank all you who read and review this whole time. I'm happy that none of your got bored with this. I thought that was going to happen. Glad it didn't and it was all of you that kept me writing this. This story is your as much as it is mine and I thank you all for the reviews!! Please send some for this chapter and I'm going to stop rambling now. THANKS!!! **


	100. Lifes So Darn Tricky

**Chapter 100!!!!! Life Is So Damn Tricky**

It's been a week since the demon took Akina's life away. It was the day of the funeral and it was raining. Guess it kinda set the mood. Everyone was gathered at Jada's and Sam's. They would make their way to the cemetery and then back here once they all said their final good-byes. Missouri also made the trip to say good-bye to her favorite target. After everyone was ready, they piled into the cars and made the long, silent drive in the rain. They all pulled up to the cemetery gates and exited the cars. No one said a word the entire time. What could they say? Akina was gone and no words were going to make that better so they all thought it was best to remain silent. That morning it really hit Kaley just what was happening. She's been quiet ever since the fire, but now. Now she just broke down seeing the spot where her mother was going to be layed to rest. At least there was a body to bury. The fire fighter found the charred remains laying on the floor of what used to be the nursery.

With Mary and Jessica, there was nothing left when the blaze was put out and Dean was sadly grateful that he was able to bury something and not just a empty casket. He was taking it worst of all. Sure he took care of his little girls, but doing it on his own and having all the girls look so much like his deceased wife was hard in itself. He's been staying at Sam's since the fire, sharing the same room with his girls. Even though they knew for sure now the demon was dead and gone, he didn't want to rist something happening and him losing one of his girls. That would just kill him.

After a very lovely, rainy service, Dean handed Alina off to his father so that he could say his final good-bye alone. Kaley left with Jada and Jensen halfway through. She just couldn't deal with placing another parent in the ground. John waited at the car for Dean while Sam took his truck back, along with the others. Dean stood facing the head stone for the longest time before he thought of anything to say. He knew that it was all pointless. Not like she could hear him anyways, but what Jada told him a week ago was true. Akina was happy now. She was at peace with her family. He just wished that she could be happy here with him and their children. Dean felt the tears mix with the rain as he dropped to his knees on the freshly covered ground. He placed on hand on the tombstone and wiped the tears with the other. John watched from the car as his oldest son broke down at his wifes final resting place. John, to was greatful that there was something to bury. Even he has never been to Mary's grave. All that was there was a hole with a empty coffin. John had nothing to say to his son as he watched. He's thought about what he could do, but nothing came to mind. How was he going to make all the pain in Dean's heart just vanish? Simple. He couldn't. Akina was gone and that left a hole in each heart that she touched and that sucked more than anything any demon could ever do to them. So John just watched and silently prayed that his son would make it through this. That they would all make it through this in one piece.

Dean cried. More than he ever thought possible for one person to do as he knelt on the mud covered ground. He still didn't know what to say. What good would it do? Saying good-bye to a slab of granite. It wouldn't. He just wanted his wife back. It wanted his life back the way it was. He didn't want pain anymore. He simply didn't want to feel. Dean knew he had to be strong for his girls. He knew the others would be there, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. This wasn't like the time Akina went to hell and one spell broght her back. This was different. She was gone for good and Dean just didn't want to move on. He just wanted her. Finally, after twenty minutes of silence, which he found funny since Akina did have a thing for even numbers, he found his voice.

"I don't want to say good-bye to you. I don't want this to be the end, but what can I do? You always knew a way out of every situation we came across. Most times it was with a crappy sex joke or some sly old lady joke, but you still managed. Out of everything we all have been through, you always managed to make all of us smile and laugh. Even when it felt like you were dying inside, you cared about everyone else. I almost lost you so many time that it just seems so unreal that you're gone. I'm almost expecting you to just come up behind me and wrap your arms around me to tell me that everything is going to be alright. God do I wish you would do that, but I know you won't. You'll never do that again. How am I supposed to be strong for our girls knowing that you're here in the ground? I don't think I can do this without you. I drew my strength from yours and now I don't have that anymore. You're the only woman that I ever loved, i mean truely loved with every fiber of my being and I failed you. I couldn't save you that night and that kills me more than anything. Knowing that I couldn't do that. Knowing that I was powerless to save you just makes me sick." He stopped and wiped more tears that he somehow managed to shed. "I wish that I could believe that this is all gong to turn out fine, but it's not. I wish there was something I could do. Something to make this all some kind of mistake. You never should have left us. You never should of died in that room. You should be here now. With me and the girls. You shouldn't be lying in the ground in a box. Life just isn't fair. Jesus Kina I miss you so much that it hurts." He rested his head against the cold stone and said one final good-bye before walking back to the impala.

He saw his father watching him and that made him smile. His dad was always such a hard ass, but once he met Akina all that flew right out the window. It was almost like his father was human again and not some robot drill sergent and he was greatful for that. To have a father instead of a sergent. He thanked Akina for that a thousand times. Dean stopped right in front of John and did the only thing he could. He hugged his father. This wasn't some 'hold me I'm sad' hug, this was a 'I love you so much. Don't ever leave me' hug that John returned with his heart. Even John noticed the change in himself after he met the happy red head. He liked himself so much more now that he could be a father to his sons and a grandfather to his grandkids. He had Akina to thank for that one and he'll always be greatful for that. Dean rested his head in the crook of his fathers neck and cried more. Even John joined in on that one. Who could blame him? He loved Akina so much and she was like the daughter he never had. Her and Jada both completed his family and would fight to death for either of them. In some ways even John felt like he failed her. That they couldn't just have found out about the demon sooner and spared her that pain. Bobby was also blaming himself for what happened even though both men knew it wasn't their fault, but neither could help it. Dean pulled away and just stared at his father. John looked into his sons eyes and at that moment knew that Dean was giving up.

"I love you dad." Ok. That caught John off guard. Never in his life had either of his sons said that to him and he never thought Dean would be the one to say it first. John nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean one more time.

"I love you to son. This will get better. You can't give up." He felt Dean nod and the two men got into the car. Dean sat in the back with Alina and softly touched her head. He smiled at his little girl and that brought on yet more tears. John kept glancing at him thtough the mirror the whole way back. Somehow Dean had managed to fall asleep with his hand resting on his little girls stomach. John smiled as he pulled the car into the driveway. He almost hated to wake him since Dean hasn't been sleeping to well lately. John opened the backdoor and touched his shoulder. "We're back." Dean nodded and got out. After taking Alina out of her carseat, the two made their way inside. Everyone else was sitting in the kitchen in silence. Jensen, Kaley, and Ailsa were asleep in one room. Guess the day kinda sucked for them too. Dean carried Alina up to the room and layed her next to her sister. After kissing all his girls, he went back downstairs to sit with the others.

"This has been the worst day I have ever lived through." Jada whispered as she started at her cocoa. Agreements all around for that one. Dean went to grab a cup for coffee and the other Pokemon cup that Akina had here caught his eye. He broke down yet again and almost fell until Sam grabbed him.

"She's really gone. She's really dead." Sam held onto his brother as he cried again. This time it was a chain reaction that spread through the entire room. "I don't want to let her go Sammy."

"I know man, but you have to. I know this is hard. I know that you feel like you can't move on and that you're dying inside, but things will get better. They always do." Dean looked into Sam's big puppydog eyes and smiled. "What?"

"Thinking of what you would look like in that speedo. Kinda funny." Sam smiled at the though, as did everyone else.

"Shut it Sven. Don't make me kick your ass." Dean even laughted at that one. "See. Even though she's not here in body, she still here." Dean nodded as Sam helped him stand. "And I think she had a point."

"In what?"

"Nothing in this world is cuter that eevee." He said as he handed his older brother the pokemon cup. Dean smiled and poured himself some coffee.

"Her ass was."

"Tell me about it." More smiling. Dean even managed to give his brother a smack on the head for that one. "Not my fault that girl had a fine ass." Yet another smack and more laughing from everyone else. "Feel better?"

"Amazingly I do. Guess we still have her crap jokes after all." Sam nodded and sat at the table with the others, just talking about the times they had. Sam and John were right. Things were going to get better. If only they knew how much better. After a few hours of talking about the past, the phone thought it was good to say hello. Jada got up and answered. A few minutes later she came back in with the most shocked face.

"What is it?" Sam stood in front of her, but she was just staring out into space. "JADA!" She turned to him. "Who was on the phone?"

"Un. The police."

"The police? What did they want?" Jada shook her head and sat on the floor. Everyone was just watching her break down. "What is it?"

"We need to go to the hospital."

"Why?" Had to get Missouri in here somewhere. "What happened?" Jada shook her head and Sam helped her up.

"Can you stay here with the kids?" Missouri nodded and Jada looked over at Dean. "You need to come to." Time to Dean to be shocked.

"Why?" She didn't answer. She just left the room and put her coat on. Dean and Sam followed her out to the civic and drove to the hospital. When they got there, they all saw that the police were waiting for them. The two officers walked up to the three and smiled at them.

"Are you Jada?" She nodded. "And they are?"

"Uh.. This is my husband Sam and his brother Dean." The officers nodded.

"Follow me." They did as they were asked and walked down a long hallway in silence. Seems to be a lot of that lately. "Now I can't really explain this so I'm hoping that you three can clue me in. I mean I have never seen anything like this in all my year." And the man was old.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going?" Dean asked from his lonley spot in the back. The officer nodded.

"We were making our normal rounds. It just so happens that it takes up past the cemetery and that's where we spotted her at. She was covered in dirt and bleeding. She didn't say anything but your name. We brought her here to get checked out and the doctor said that she died a week ago. Now I don't know if it's just some kind of mistake, but I'm hoping that you can fill me in on that." Dean just stopped dead. "You alright son?" Sam and Jada both turned to him and once again, Sam caught him before he hit the floor.

"Dean. What's wrong?" He was just staring straight ahead. His breathing was a coming out if gasps and Sam knew that if he didn't calm himself down, he was going to pass out. "You need to calm down here man. Just breath."

"Is it her?" He asked looking up at the officers. "What's her name?" The one officer took out his tablet and looked through it. Jada was standing beside Sam and Sam had his hand resting on his brothers back to keep him from falling over. "Well?"

"Well." He kept flipping through the pages. "Akina Lee."

**A/N HERE IT IS!!!! CHAPTER 100!!! throws confetti and brings out the bubbly I know. I know. I just couldn't kill her for good. Didn't have it in me. Hope you all like the chapter!! There's more to come too. How are they all going to react to her being back? How exactly did she come back? How is Dean and Kaley going to take it? Oh there will be more!! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm just a little happy about making it to 100!!!! YAY ME!!! Feel free to join the 100 chapter party!! Homie will be there and all his friends and mine are invited. No gifts needed, but money is welcomed. LOL Couldn't help myself there. Sorry. Let me know what you all think of this. THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	101. Back From The Dead Again

**Chapter 101 Back From The Dead...Again**

"What?" Dean whispered so low that if Sam wasn't so close he never would have heard him. The officers looked at the three just as Sam was helping Dean off the floor. "You said the name was what?"

"Akina Lee. Do you know her?" Dean just looked from Sam to Jada. "Sir."

"What room is she in?"

"Follow us." The three did and they all stopped infront of room 302. "She's in there. She hasn't said anything except for your name. I'll go find the doctor that treated her and tell her your here." The two officers shook all their hand and the three just stood outside the room.

"What if it isn't her? What if they just got the name wrong and we get our hopes up for nothing?" Dean asked looking at the door. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean glanced at him.

"How many people have you heard of that have her name? I mean no way they can screw this up. Let's just go in and see if it's her and if it is, we'll go from there." Dean nodded and Jada opened the door. The three walked in and saw the bed was empty. The looked at each other and scanned the room. "There." Sam pointed to the corner where she was sitting. Neither of them wasted any time in running over to her.

"Kina?" Dean looked at her, but her face was covered by her hair. Her hands were bandaged up and she had some cuts on her arm. He reached out to move the hair and she just turned to look at them. "It is you, isn't it?" She just nodded slightly and looked at the floor. Dean had to hold himself back from wrapping his arms around her right then and there. "Can you say something?"

"Why am I back?" She said through tears. She turned to look at them. "Why did I come back?" That took them a little by surprise. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" She just shook her head and curled up into a little ball and cried. "Kina are you alright?" She shook her head again. "What's wrong?"

"I was happy. I was with my parents again and I was happy. I was finished and now I'm back. I don't want to be back. I want to go back there." More surprised looks from the three. "I just want to go back." Dean stood up and went to sit one the bed. Sam joined him as Jada stayed by her friend.

"Why don't you want to be here? You have any idea how much we all missed you and how it tore us all apart that you were gone?" Akina lifted her head a little so that she could see her. "Why do you want to go back?"

"I was happy. There was nothing, but peace. No pain or hate. Nothing. Everything here is just hard and painful and I wanna go back." She started crying again and Jada thought nothing of pulling her into a hug. "I can't do this again. I just can't." Jada nodded and looked over at the brothers. "Please just send me back."

"I can't do that Akina. I can't explain why you're here. I don't know what happened that you're back, but I have to tell you that I'm glad you are. We were nothing without you. I get that this might be painful for you, but you have a family that needs you and three little girls that missed you more than anything. Not to mention poor Dean was a mess without you." Akina looked at her again and then over at Sam and Dean. "Why don't we just talk to your doctor and get you home. We'll talk about all this there."

"I dug myself out." Jada looked down at her as the boys came up behind them. "I dug myself out of the ground." The three just looked at each other and then at her hands. Guess none of them realized that she had to climb out of her own grave. They do now.

"Look. I'm going to go talk to your doctor alright. Sam and Dean are going to stay here with you and then we'll leave. Is that alright with you?" Akina nodded meakly and Jada stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna call home and tell then too." Both men nodded and she left the room. They looked at Akina and both shook their heads.

"You sure that you're ok?" Dean asked sitting on the floor next to her. Sam decided to give the two some space and sat on the same bed they were sitting on before. "I mean if somethings wrong, I'll go get a doctor now."

"It's wrong that I'm here. I'm not supposed to be here." She tilted her head and looked at him. "You look like crap." That made him smile. "Seriously. Whens the last time you slept?"

"A few nights ago. Hasn't been the same without you." She smiled back at him as Jada and the doctor lady entered the room. All eyes on them.

"So how are you feeling?" She said with a pleasent smile. Akina shrugged before answering.

"Like I just died." Jada shook her head and Sam joined right in. "Is there something wrong with me?" The doctor looked at the chart she was holding and shook her head.

"From what's I've seen and read, you're perfectly fine. Except for your hands, but they'll heal in no time. What I don't get is how it's says you're dead, yet you're sitting here now."

"Guess I'm that lucky. Can I go home?" The doctor nods and Dean helps her off the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem." Not another word was spoken as Akina wrapped her arms around him. That took him be surprise for a second before he returned the hug. "I missed you so much." She nods before looking over at Sam.

"No hug?" He smiles at her before hugging her. "I like hugs and pinches."

"OW!" Sam jumped and rubbed his ass. "Nice to have you back and I can't believe I missed that." They all smiled and she was allowed to leave the hospital. The ride home was fairly quiet except for AC/DC which made both Akina and Sam groan. Dean just had a smile plastered on his face and was in one of the best moods ever. Nothing was going to bring him down from his happiness for a long ass time. "Can you please just turn it off for three seconds? I'm begging you man." Dean glanced over at his little brother and nodded before poping the tape out. "Thanks." Three seconds later, he put it right back in. "I hate you."

"I know you do." He smiled and glanced back at Akina. She was just staring out the window, not saying anything. She looked over and saw him watching her and she smiled. "Just making sure you're really here."

"How bout you watch the road so you don't kill us and you can look at me all you want when you're not driving." Dean nodded and started watching the road. Akina took a deep breath and continued to look at the passing houses. It didn't take long for them to return home and when they did, everyone was waiting on the pourch. "Did you all miss me or something?"

"That's an understatement." Jada said getting out of the car. Akina, Dean, and Sam followed suit and walked up to the group of people. "Look what we found."

"Don't worry. I'm paper trained." Akina said with a smile. John wasted no time in hugging her. Even shed a tear or two. Who counting anyways? After John was nice enough to let the poor girl breath again, everyone else took turns getting to hug her. "So you did miss me. That's nice to know." She said with a smile. Dean was just watching her and thought that something was a little off with her. Sure she seemed a little happier than she was at the hospital, but it also looked like it was all a act. Like she was forceing herself to be happy around them.

"Something wrong Dean?" Dean shook his head and turned to his father.

"No. Nothing." He answered with a smile before turning to Akina. "You wanna go tell Kaley you're back?" Akina nodded and made her way inside. Dean was going to follow, but John stopped him. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Everyone else went inside the house and left the two men to talk. "Tell me son. What is it?"

"I don't know. It just seems that she doesn't want to be here. She said at the hospital that she wants to go back where she was and that she misses it. I think the way she's acting is all just a act. Like she hates the fact that she's alive."

"You think that maybe she's just in shock? I mean she did just come back from the dead, again. It just might take time for her to get adjusted to all this again." Dean nodded. He never thought of that. "See what I mean. Just spend time with her and your girls. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right dad cause I can't take loseing her again." John nodded and the two went inside. John made his way to the kitchen filled with happy people as Dean went up stairs. He saw Akina just standing outside the room where their kids were sleeping. "You alright?" She jumped and turned to him. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I just don't know what to do." He walked up to where she was standing. "I didn't wanna just go in and scare them. I mean their mom just came back from the dead."

"Then I'll come in with you." She smiled as he opened the door. Kaley was awake and watching the twins sleep. She turned once she heard the door open and she was just staring at Akina. "You're awake."

"Mommy?" Akina nodded and walked into the room. Kaley watched as she walked over to her. "Is it really you?"

"I think so. How have ya been?" Kaley didn't say anything. She just put her hand on Akina's face. More of a reassuring thing. Akina placed her hand on top of her daughters just as Kaley started to cry. "You alright?"

"It's really you!!" She jumped into her arms and cried on her shoulder. "But how?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea." And the truth was, she didn't. One minute she happy being dead and the next she's clawing her way out of her grave. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I misses you too mommy." Akina glanced over at Dean. She knew he could see right through her and she knew that he knew she was forcing all this happy crap.

"Why don't you go downstairs. Me and Dean need to talk." Kaley nodded before running out of the room. She glanced over at her twins before looking at Dean. "I can't do this."

"Do what? I mean aren't you happy that you're back here with your family?"

"No I'm not. I know that you can see right through me. You know I'm forcing all this. I don't want to be here and I'm not sorry for that." Dean was a tiny bit shocked at that one. "I mean. I was happy where I was Dean. Why the hell was I just torn out of there only to be dropped off here? It's not fair!"

"So you're mad cause you're alive?"

"Yes I am. I was finished Dean. I was done with everything that I had to do in my life. I was ready to move on and I did that, but then the next thing I knew I was stuck in a sealed coffin six feet under ground. I don't what this and I want to go back!!" Oh pissed off Akina time!!! "I wanna go back Dean!! I can't stand being here even though I've only been back for a few hours!"

"How the hell can you say that!? We need you here!! How just you stand there and tell me that you want to be dead?"

"You don't know how I'm feeling Dean! I'm not the same person you knew before I died!! I'm not myself anymore!!" Due to all the screaming, the two babies woke up and started crying. Both Dean and Akina turned to the crib.

"You're telling me that you would rather be dead that be here with me and them?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Dean just shook his head.

"Then go. You want out so bad. Then leave. I can take care of MY daughters without you."

"At least you understand me." She said before she walked out the door. She saw Kaley in the hallway.

"What's wrong mom.."

"Get out of my way." She pushed right past the small girl and went right out the front door. Kaley was left slightly speechless. Dean poked his head out the door and looked at her. Kaley turned and looked at her father with tears streaking down her face.

"Come here Kaley." She walked up to him and he pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with mommy? She's never mean." Dean just shook his head and let the girl cry. "Why isn't she happy she's here?"

"I don't know baby. I just don't know." After she calmed down and he got the twin back to sleep, Dean and Kaley went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What happened?" John asked as soon as they came in. Dean just shook his head and sat down, placing Kaley in his lap. Everyone, but Jada was just looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. We just want to know why she left? Jada went after her by the way."

"Good. Maybe she can talk some sense into her."

Akina...Somwhere

"AKINA!! WAIT UP!!!" Akina turned to see Jada chaseing her. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She turned and started walking away, but Jada grabbed her. "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me. What's wrong with you? This isn't like you to just push by Kaley."

"There's nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone will ya."

"No. I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me about why you're being such an ass!" Jada never saw the fist coming till it hit her right in the jaw. "What the hell was that for!!?"

"I told you to leave me alone. I don't want to talk about anything!!" That's it. Jada swung at her friend, catching her in the jaw as well. "Is that how it's going to be?" And the fight was on. Each girl throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. It lasted a little longer than you might have guessed. It ended up with both girls just staring each other down. "Why can't you just except that I'm different?"

"You're not different." Akina raised her brow. "Ok. You're different, but this is nothing that we can't work out."

"Don't you get it yet!? I don't wanna work it out. I want to go back where I was. I don't want to be here. Just go and leave me alone!" She got off the ground and started walking again.

"You really want to go back that bad?" Jada asked dusting herself off. Akina stopped and turned around to face her. "You really want to die again and leave us all behind that bad?"

"Yes." Jada nodded and pulled out her gun. "You're going to kill me?"

"That's what you want, isn't it? To die and go back to where ever the hell you were." Akina nodded. "Then yes. I'm going to kill you. Maybe then you'll be happy." Jada pointed the gun at her. Akina just stood her ground and started at her. She showed Jada no fear, only desperation. Akina was desperate to find a way out and if Jada killing her was the only way, then so be it.

"You going to do it sometime tonight? You still have to cook dinner."

"Maybe you deserve to go back there. You have any idea what you have here? You have a husband that lost you once before. One that loves you more that he loves air. You have three beautiful girls that lost their mother once and you're going to stand there and willingly die again and make all of them go through that pain again? You have a family that would fight to the ends of the earth and back for you and you want to give all of it up?"

"I can't do it Jada! You think this is easy for me? You think that I don't want to be happy? You think that I would just throw everything away for nothing? I can't do it and I don't want to!! So do me one last favor and pull the damn trigger!!" Jada's hand started shaking as she put her finger on the trigger.

"This isn't going to do any good anyways. I can't kill you, remember?"

"You're wrong. I'm not a half demon anymore. When I came back my powers were taken from me. I have nothing left of me anymore. I told Dean. I'm not the same person you knew before!! Just kill me!! Please. I'm begging you Jada. Pull the trigger and end it all." Jada did as she was asked. She closed her eyes and a shot rang out.

**A/N Really don't know what to say about this one. Just trust me. I know it's bad, Akina pushing them away and what not. It will get better with the next chapter though. Thanks for reading and don't forget to push that pretty button and send me a review!! **


	102. Midnight Drink And Ride

**Chapter 102 Midnight Drink And Ride**

Jada held her breath as she walked up to Akina laying on the ground. Did she really do what she thinks she did? Did she just shoot her best friend, her sister? She tucked the gun back in her pants and rolled Akina over.

"I can't believe you shot me!!" Jada smiled as she helped Akina sit up. "You couldn't even kill me, could you?"

"Naw. You're a pain in the ass most of the time, but I still love ya. Homie does to and I think he might have been a tad pissed if I killed you." Akina put her hand up to her head and wiped the blood. "It only skimmed you. You'll be fine."

"Why didn't you do it?" Jada looked into her eyes and saw the sadness. She felt for her friend, but that doesn't mean she could just kill her. Nope. Not happening. The two girls were just sitting on the side of the road. Akina resting her head on Jada's shoulder with Jada resting her head on Akina's. "So why didn't you?"

"You honestly think that I could kill you?" Akina shrugged and that made Jada laugh. "You really lost your powers huh?"

"Sure did. I'm still a telepath, but everything else is gone." Jada nodded and the two were just sitting in silence, staring at the road. "So you think you can work through this?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean I already screwed things up royally with Dean and Kaley. It just sucks you know."

"I haven't a clue." Time for Akina to laugh. "You know how bad it's been without you here? I mean it just sucked."

"I knew my sparkling personality would be sorely missed." The girls laughed more and stood up. "You got the bastard, didn't you?" Jada looked over at her and smiled. "Thank god. If he comes back this time and kills me, that's it. I'm done." The two started walking back to the house. Sure enough the sound of the gun was going to bring the cops and they so didn't want to deal with that now.

"So you're going to give this life one more chance?"

"Couldn't hurt. I know how being dead is now and I have to say.." She stopped and looked over at her friend. "It's over rated."

"But you wanted to go back so bad that you wanted me to kill you. How do you call that over-rated?"

"Simple. You're lives would be hell without me to lighten the mood. Don't think I didn't see all you went through. It's going to take time girl. Can't just climb out of my grave and be all joking right off the bat."

"I know and I think the others will understand. You might wanna talk to Dean when we get back."

"You might wanna buy some anti-crab shampoo." The two shared yet another laugh as they saw the house, but no impala. "Wonder where Dean went? Did Sam ever wear that speedo?"

"Sadly no. When he does I'll make sure to get pictures."

"You do that and me love you long time." Akina kissed Jada on the cheek and the two went inside. "Thanks Jada."

"For what?"

"I think I might have just needed that happy kick in my fine ass to knock some sense into me. The bullet couldn't have hurt either. I'm still going to tell John on you. No more carrying guns when I want to die. Deal?"

"Deal." The two friends shook hands and went into the kitchen. Everyone that was still there, Sam, John, and Bobby, stopped talking and looked at them.

"Seems I can still shut a room up huh?"

"They might just be smelling your ass. That stunk." Akina started laughing and looked around. "Where Dean?"

"Went out just after you ran away. What the hell happened?" John asked looking at the nice bloody spot on Akina's head. Not to mention the fact that both girls were a little beat up. "You two get into a fight or something?"

"Seems Jada wanted to kick the crap out of me before shooting me." All eyes on Jada time.

"You shot her?"

"I grazed her head and you started the fight, not me."

"Always with the details. I'm gonna go talk to Kaley. I think I might have upset her a bit before."

"A bit?"

"No ones perfect Sammy poo. Smell ya later." And she left the room to go upstairs. All eyes on Jada again.

"What?"

"She better?" Jada glanced over at Bobby and nodded. "That's good."

"She's still going to need some time, but I think it's going to be ok. She lost her demon half though." More eyes on Jada. "Would you all stop looking at me like that every time I say something."

"Sorry. You say she lost her demon half." Jada nodded. "Huh."

Akina went up and knocked on the door. No way she was just going to barge in there. Not after leaving the way she did.

"Who is it?" Akina smiled.

"Can I come in Kal?" She heard little feet coming to the door and then it opened. "Can we talk about what happened?" Kaley nodded and the two sat on the bed. Not before Akina checked on her twins. Both still sleeping. Do they sleep a lot or what? "I'm sorry Kaley. It's just.."

"I know mommy. I know that this is tough for you and I understand. I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry." Akina looked down at her oldest girl. "Kinda, mightda read your mind." Akina just smiled and hugged her. "I missed you so much it isn't even funny and what happened to you?"

"Jada beat some sense into me. Nothing major. I'm going to forgive you for reading my mind this one time alright. Just don't do it again."

"I won't. You still wanna go back there?"

"Not anymore baby. Have all I need right here."

"Your fine ass and everything." The two laughed as the twins started crying. "Can I help with them?"

"You know it." They got up and changed and fed both girls before bringing them both downstairs. Dean still wasn't home, but Akina knew he had some things to work through so she didn't think much of it. She'll just talk to him when he got back. After some more bullshitting with the others, John and Bobby went back to Bobbys. Jada, Sam, and Kaley all went to bed and Akina was left all alone with the twins and no Dean. It was around midnight when the twin were finally asleep again. Akina was sitting on the couch waiting up for Dean when Sam came downstairs.

"You're still awake and Dean's still not home?"

"Yes and no. You know where he went?" Sam shook his head and sat next to her. "Thanks Sam." He glanced over at her wondering what the hell she was thanking him for. "For trying to save me. I saw that and I wanted to say thanks for trying."

"So you saw us?" She nodded and he smiled. "You think Jess saw me when she died?"

"I don't know Sam, but I can tell you that shes happy. Before you ask, yes I saw her. Your mother too. They're happy and said that theres no need to worry about em." Sam nodded and got up. "What? I smell or something?"

"I was going to call Dean and yes, you do smell." She chuckled a bit and rested her head on the back of the couch. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

With speedo wearing Sammy

Kitchen General POV

Sam thought it was as good a time as any to see where his brother was. Dean's been gone all night and most of the day and Sam was starting to worry. He picked up the phone and called his cell, but only got the voice mail. ** 'Hey this is Dean. Leave a message'** "Dean it's Sam. Where the hell are you man? You left how long ago and no one has heard from you. Akina's back here and it seems her and Jada had a little fight, but she's doing good now. Just call me when you get this. We're all worried about you. Bye." Sam hung up and sat at the kitchen table. "Where are you man?"

With Dean elsewhere

Dean's POV

I've been driving for god knows how long now. Kinda had my fair share of alcohol as well and I was strangely feeling good, considering all that's happened. Sam's called countless time in just the last hour alone and to be honest, it was pissing me off. All I wanted to do was be alone and think things through and the kid wasn't making that easy. Sure I was driving drunk and maybe I shouldn't be, but I just didn't care. Akina would rather be dead than be with her family. That more hurt than pissed me off. I just needed to get out. Driveing along listening to some BOC always helped me relax. I didn't know how long I was gone and didn't really care. I left the girls in Jada's care and I knew she would take care of them even if Akina didn't want to. Akina. Seems I keep coming back to her huh? I felt around my neck and pulled out the rings. When she died, I took her wedding and engagement ring and wore them around my neck. I pulled them out and held them. Twisting the chain around my fingers. After a few minutes of that, I dicided to call Sam back and see what he was bitching about.

"Dean?"

"Jesus Sam. Eager to hear my voice or something?"

"Where the hell are you man? You've been gone all day. Akina's here and she seems normal enough." I scoffed at that one and continued to drink. "You better not be drinking and driving AND talking on the phone."

"What are you gonna do Sam? Spank me?"

"You are, aren't you?"

"I might be."

"What the hell are you thinking Dean? Get back here and talk to your wife."

"HA! She didn't wanna talk before. All she wanted to do was die again. Why the hell should I talk to her now?" I heard him take a deep breath and knew he was pissed. "What Sam?"

"You can be such a ass sometimes. You don't think she might have been maybe scared when she came back? Don't you think that clawing your way out of your own grave might make you act a little different?"

"She wants to be dead Sam. She doesn't care about me or the girls so why the hell should I care about her!?"

"If she doesn't care than why the hell is she here right now taking care of them while you're out driving around, probably speeding, while drunk?" Shit! He has me there. Damn you Sammy!! "Just come home man. Your family needs you."

"Err! You're such a girl Sam." I heard him laugh and didn't even realize that I was heading off the road. Guess buzzing and not paying attention is kinda dumb when you're speeding on a dark back road. I dropped the phone once I realized that I was headed for a not so small tree. I heard Sam screaming for me, but once the car connected with the tree, I heard and saw nothing.

Back with Sammy poo

"Just come home man. Your family needs you."

"Err! You're such a girl Sam." Sam chuckled a bit before he heard the screeching tires.

"DEAN!! TALK TO ME!! DEAN?" Sam screamed into the phone, but what he heard didn't sound good. He looked up and saw Akina standing in the doorway with a worried look planted on her face. "We have to go. I'll go tell Jada and meet you out front." She nodded and Sam bolted right past her and ran up the stairs. After telling Jada that's they'll be back, he ran outside where Akina was already waiting in the civic.

"What the hell happened?"

"I think your dumb ass husband and my dumb ass brother just ran into something." Akina looked over at him and saw how scared he was. "Just drive the back roads. Knowing Dean, he'll be around there somewhere." She nodded and sped down the street. They searched for a half hour with no luck before she pulled over.

"You drive. I'll tell you where he is." They switched spots and Akina focused on finding Dean. "Take a left up here and then a right. He should be on that road." Sam nodded and followed her instructions. Sure enough they saw the impala, or what's left of it, sticking out of a rather big tree. "Damn it!" The two parked and both ran over to the car. "DEAN!!"

"Call 911. This doesn't look good." Akina pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance. Sam was just focused on getting his brother to talk to him. "Dean man. Talk to me. Please open your eyes and I won't be mad that you were drinking." He heard Dean moan and his eyes fluttered open. "I take that back. Are you alright?" His body was pressed against the steering wheel and it was not going to be easy to get him out. "Just sit still man. Akina's calling for help now."

"She's here?" He managed to whisper. Sam nodded and pointed over to where Akina was giving direction to the site. "Damn it."

"What?"

"My car man." Sam shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. "I can't feel my legs Sam." That smile didn't last long, did it?

"What?"

"Legs. Can't feel them." Sam glanced down and saw his pant legs were covered in blood. "What?"

"I don't know. You feel no pain in them or anything?" Dean tried to shake his head, but hissed in pain. "Don't move alright." He mumbled a whatever just as Akina hung up and walked over.

"How is he?"

"Dean's dandy." She looked down at him. Boy did not look dandy. "Sorry."

"You look like shit and were you drinking, driving, AND speeding?" Dean tried to hold back the smile, but he sadly failed. "Oh if you weren't hurt, I'd kill you."

"You know you love me." Sam just stepped back and let the two talk. He kept an eye out for the ambulance and saw the flashing lights in the distance.

"I'm sorry Dean." He looked up at her. "For what I said earlier. For what happened. I'm sorry."

"Heard Jada gave you a beating." She shook her head and smiled. "You give her one too."

"You know Jada can't take me. Now just shut it and save your straingth. You're going to need it to defend yourself for this one."

"Oh come on. I'm hurt here and you're threatening to beat me up?"

"Yes."

"They're here." She looked over at Sam and then at the ambulance before turning back to Dean.

"We'll be here until they move you. Then we'll see you at the hospital." Dean attempted to nod, but failed. After the fire department managed to get him out of the twisted body of what used to be the impala, he was loaded into the ambulance. Akina and Sam followed them to the hospital and called everyone when they got there. John showed up a little while after that, but they still didn't have any news. They all sat down and just waited for anything. A few hours later, the doctor came out to explain the situaltion.

"Is he alright?" John asked before the doctor could even get a word out. The doctor looked at the three people and nodded.

"So you're his family?" More fricken nodding!!! "Alright. His injuries aren't as bad as the appeared at the site. He has some mine scratches and some internal bleeding, but nothing life threatening. Right now our main concern is his back. Since he was pinned inside the car, there was some strain and some injuries to his lower back and spine."

"What does that mean?" Akina and Sam were just standing back, listening to what the doctor. They thought it was best to let John handle this one for the time being. Why? Cause I said so and what I say goes in this story!!!

"Well. It means that theres a chance that he might have suffered such a bad spinal injury that he may never walk again." Shocked faces all around. "Now I'm not sayin that's what happened. We just have to wait and see. When he wakes up we'll know more. You can all go see him if you want." The doctor excused himself and the other went to visit dumbass Dean. They went in and saw him sleeping in the bed. He didn't look that bad.

"You really think that he might be paralized?" Akina asked as she took a seat next to Dean. Sam and John both looked over at her and shook their heads. "Great. I come back from the dead and he's laying in the hospital." Sam went over and wrapped his arms around her. "He's going to be fine Sam. He's going to walk again and he's going to get one hell of a beating from me."

"I know. Right now all we have to do is wait." Akina nodded and the three prepaired for a long wait. Six hours later is when Dean came around.

"My head." Akina was just staring at him. "Kina?"

"How you feeling?"

"Like I hit a tree mixed with one hell of a hangover." Akina smiled and kissed his head. "How are you doing?"

"Like I wanna pound the crap out of you for being so stupid!" Dean gave her one hell of a smile just as the doctor walked in. John and Sam stood and walked over to Dean's bed. "Well?"

"How you feeling Dean?" Dean shook his head and that was enough answer for the doctor. "That's what I thought. We're going to run some tests and see how bad your back is alright?"

"Fine by me." The doc nodded and took out this weird looking pinchy thing. "That would be?"

"Something to test the feeling in your legs. It won't hurt so don't worry."

"I'm glad. My head hurts enough for the rest of my body." The doctor, along with everyone else just smiled.

"Alright. Tell me if you feel this." He ran the funny looking think up Dean's left leg and he started laughing. "What?"

"It tickles!" Dean just lost it. "Stop please!!"

"Keep it up doc. This is kinda entertaining." Akina said as she started laughing. John and Sam joined right in. Dean was near tears at this point. "I take it that you can feel that."

"Yes now please stop!!" The doctor stopped and the laughing stopped. "Thanks."

"It looks like your going to be fine. Your spine is slightly brused and should heal nicely." John shook the doctors hand and he left again. Everyone looked at Dean. He just flashed one of his trademark smiles.

"You know you're not getting out of this with a smile. I'm so going to kick your ass!"

"Sure you will." She smiled back at him and more or less jumped on him. "See. You know you love me. Dumb choices and all."

"We're going to head out. I think four kids is a bit much for Jada to handle alone." Akina just waved them off as she started kissing Dean. "Can you keep your hand off each other for more that three minutes?"

"No. Now leave. Sven and I need some quality time." Sam and John both laughed and left the room. Akina just smacked Dean on the arm. "What were you thinking?"

"I kinda wasn't. I was a little upset at you and just kinda did whatever." He looked up at her and lightly touched her cheek. "Here. These are yours." He pulled out the necklace and handed her the rings back. She looked down at him and then at the rings. "You still want them, right?"

"What do you think? Jada and I had a little talk in between the fists flying. I guess I'm ok with staying here for a while."

"Good. Now go get some sleep. You look like shit."

"Aren't you the nicest man on the planet. Now scooch a cheek and let me lay with you." He smiled and moved over. She hopped into the bed and curled up next to him before he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you ya know."

"I figured. I missed you more than you missed me." She smiled and the two passed out. I just get right to the point don't I?

**A/N Soooo!!! I don't know about this chapter. Just wanted to do something...Oh hell I don't know what I was trying to do here. Just let me know what you all think alright. Thanks and I promise to give you all some sugar!! Not that way either. I mean some chocolate to make you all love me and my story. I know. Bribery isn't a good thing, but I'm doing it anyways. Let me know what you all think. **


	103. Someone Need Some Help?

**Chapter 103 Someone Needs Some Help**

"Daddy. I'm itchy." Kaley said as she walked into the bedroom. Dean was still laying in bed. Sure he was all fine and dandy after the accident and he still had a beating from Akina headed his way. "Daddy?"

"Hum?" He rolled over and came face to face with her. "What is it?"

"Itchy all over." Dean sat up and looked at her. She was covered in little red spots. "What is it?"

"Well, I think you might have the chicken pox. Just get over the flu and now you get this. At least you're getting it out of the way." Dean explained with a smile. "Where's Kina?"

"Downstairs with the babies. How do I stop the itching?" Dean smiled again and got out of bed. After finding a shirt, he led Kaley out of the room and into the bathroom. "I go to the bathroom? If I knew that I would have done it already."

"You are way to much like your mother." Dean said as he shook his head and smiled. Kaley just nodded and waited for Dean to stop the itching. "Alright. Let's see what we got to make you stop scratching." He pretty much destroyed the cabinet and found nothing.

"Was the cabinet evil?" Dean raised his brow and looked over at her. "You killed it!" She said with a smile as she pointed to the really dead cabinet.

"Guess I did. Looks like I have to go shopping for something to help you. Unless Kina knows where it is." Kaley nodded and made their way downstairs. They spotted Akina in the kitchen feeding Ailsa and Dean saw that Alina was already fed and changed and sleeping. "How do you do that?" Akina glanced up at the two and smiled. "I mean dad and I couldn't keep them both quiet together and you do it on your own just fine."

"I'm just that good." She turned her gaze to Kaley. "Hate to say this, but you have to stay away from these two while you have the chicken pox." Kaley just said ok and went into the living room.

"We have anything to help her with the itching?"

"No. I have to go shopping with Jada anyways so I'll pick something up on the way back. Think you can handle these two for a few hours?"

"Do I have to?" Akina smiled as she put Ailsa in the crib. "But they nearly killed me last time and I had dad's help."

"Sam's coming over with Jensen too so you'll have his help."

"Great." He said as he rolled his eyes. Akina gave him a nice long kiss and went into the living room. Dean glanced down at the sleeping twins and shook his head. "Please stay like that while she's gone. I'm begging you."

"They don't understand you Dean and it's not like you to beg!"

"Shut it Kina!" He smiled when he heard her laughing. "You taking the impala or the civic?" He jumped when she popped her head around the corner. "JESUS!! Don't do that so quick!"

"Sorry. I can take the impala?" Dean just rolled his eyes and tossed the keys at her. "Sweetness!!!"

"Just don't let Jada drive her."

"Will do daddy-o!! See ya later and try not to break them this time."

"I didn't break them last time. Dad did." He came in and sat on the couch next to a very itchy Kaley. "How you feeling?"

"Itchy!" Dean just nodded and smiled. "So Sammy's coming over?"

"Looks like it." Right on cue. "Hey Sam."

"She left you alone with the three of them." Dean nodded and Sam just started laughing. "Heard you had the chicken pox."

"It's bite mommys fine ass." Both men just shook their heads as Sam put little Jensen on the floor. "He can crawl now?"

"Not yet. He just likes to be on the floor for some strange reason. The twins asleep?"

"Thankfully. I just hope they stay that way till she comes back. She can somehow shut them up just by looking at em." Sam just started laughing at the face Dean was making. "You know where they went?"

"Jada said something about shopping and having a girls day or something so I didn't question it. Why?" Dean just shook his head as the two girls started crying. This caused Jensen to start crying as well and Kaley was still complaining about the itching. Dean and Sam exchanged a panicked look and went to calm them all down. In the meantime, Akina and Jada were parked at the end of the driveway, laughing their little heads off.

"I can't believe that you're just going to leave them like that. Don't you feel bad at all?" Akina just shook her head and pulled onto the road. "You can be such a bitch."

"I know and don't sit there and tell me that you don't find this funny. You left Sam with them just like I left Dean. Now call Bobby and John and tell them we're on our way." Jada grinned and called like she was asked to.

"What's up!!?" Jada just sat wide-eyes for a second. "Yello!?"

"You sounded a little happy there Bobby. Having a good day?"

"Why hello Jada!! Yes I am. Calling to say you're on your way?"

"Yes sir. Be there soon. John still there and you being this happy is kinda creepy." She started laughing when he did.

"Sorry. Just glad that you're finally doing this. Can't wait to see their faces. By the way, did you two really leave them with all the kids?"

"We might have. I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll be there soon. See ya!"

"Later!!" Jada hung up and turned to Akina.

"That man is really happy today."

"And I'm going to complain about that because? I like me a happy Bobby!!" Jada shook her head and sat back. "Soooo. Bout time we do this."

"I know. Seems like we started planning this years ago." Akina nodded and the two girls started singing along with Jessica Simpson. "You know that Anna Nichole Smith died?"

"Really? Trim Spa get the best of her or something?"

"I don't think so. My guess is drug overdose, but they still didn't say how she died. Seems she just collapsed in her hotel room and died a short time later."

"Hum. It's always the good ones that die young and I'm speaking from expearence."

"I know. Such a shame. First Steve Irwin now her. Wonder who's next."

"As long as it isn't me again. I'm fine. We here!!" The two got out of the car and walked to the porch. "Jada."

"Yeah."

"Ten buck says suicide." Jada looked at her before taking the bet. They walked in and saw a very happy John and Bobby. "What? You two see that video of me floating around the internet?"

"Not yet, but remind me to look for that later."

"Will do yums. What do you say we get this show on the road." The two older men stood up and the four went outside. "Think we might wanna check on the men first."

"Good call. We'll be in the car." Akina nodded and called home.

"Please tell me that you're calling to say you're on your way home. I'm begging you!"

"Sammy! You sound sad. What's wrong?" Jada just had a smile planted on her face as she got into the backseat. Akina got in on the other side with a grin of her own. "Sam?"

"They won't shut up. Please come back and work your magic."

"You're begging Sam.Where's my sex slave?"

"Drowning himself in the bath tub." Akina just started giggling as they drove away from Bobbys. John and Bobby kept looking back at them and were also smiling the whole time. "Are you coming home now or no?"

"Not quite yet master splinter. We'll be back before you know it. Now go give my man mouth to mouth and take pictures of it. I have to go. Jada loves you and I love your ass." She hung up and started laughing.

"What?"

"Seems the men can't handle a couple kids on their own. What a shame. How far away are we?"

"We have about a twenty minute ride. Sit back and relax." John answered as he put Jessica Simpson back in. All four started singing along. They got to Missouris exactly twenty minutes later and the plumpy woman was standing on the porch holding a rather large box.

"Bout time you decided to do this. I've have this ready for how long now?" Akina and Jada locked arms and skipped up to the door and sadly enough, Bobby and John did the same. "You're all insane and do the boys knows what's going to happen?"

"Not a clue. Thanks for this Missouri. I owe you one." Akina said as she went through the contents of the box. "I can't believe that you made this with Jada as a model. She's so tiny and this is so...what's the word?"

"Huge!"

"That's it Yums. Let's get back and save the men. We'll do this later on tonight." After dropping John and Bobby back off and getting the crap for Kaley, Jada and Akina made their way back to Akina's. They were met by screaming and two frantic men.

"Where the hell have you two been!?" Dean yelled once he saw the girls. Jada glanced over at Akina and the two lost it. "Oh funny! Laugh it up you two."

"Sorry hot stuff. It's just you look like hell." Jada was looking around. She saw that little Jensen was sitting on the floor, playing with some building blocks. More like chewing on them, but it's all the same. Kaley was still complaining as she sat on the couch.

"Hey Dean! Where's Sam?" Dean just shrugged and ran to get one of the twins. Akina went over to Kaley.

"Mommy. I'm still itchy!"

"I know and I have something to help that. Let's go to the bathroom so I can put it on you." Kaley nodded and hopped off the couch.

"AKINA!! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!!!" Akina looked down at Kaley and she just shrugged. The two went into the kitchen and saw Sam in the same position that Akina once found Dean in. "I married a old man!" Jada said through a laugh. Sam just grumbled and dumped the baby powder on her head. "SAM! What was that for!?"

"Look! I married a old woman!!" Akina just laughed and looked at Ailsa. "She's changed and I'm going to go lay down on your couch." Akina just nodded.

"Can you take and put her in the crib while I go help Dean and put this crap on Kaley?" Jada nodded and took the baby. "Let's go make you not itchy."

"Sammy looked like Santa Clause!"

"That he did." Akina closed the bathroom door and turned to Kaley. "Act like your mother and strip!"

"HA! You're funny!!" Akina smiled and started rubbing the smelly crap all over her. "This is cold!"

"I know, but it'll stop the itching. We're going to do it tonight." Kaley turned and looked at her mother. "Yup. We're finally doing it."

"Bout time. You taking pictures?"

"You know it. Now get dressed and let's get something to eat." After getting dressed, the two girls went downstairs to see Sam and Dean both asleep on the couch. "This is going to be easier than I though." Jada nodded and snapped a picture of the two. "Couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Nope. Wanna order something to eat? I feel like chinese."

"Sure. You call. I can never understand those people."

"But you speak japanese." Jada said as she picked up the phone. "Never mind. I know how dumb I just sounded."

"Glad you caught that." After ordering and eating, the three girls watched some tv in Akina's room as to not wake the boys. A little after midnight they called John. "Yummy!!"

"You ready?"

"For you? You bet!!" John laughed and said he and Bobby would be right over. Akina told him to just walk in and not wake the two. "Kaley. You go in your room and get what we need. Meet us downstairs and be quiet."

"Got cha!!" She skipped out of the room and Jada and Akina went downstairs just in time to see John and Bobby.

"Sexy men!! Long time no ass grab!!" Both smiled and the four turned to Sam and Dean. "I think they might be tired."

"That just makes this a lot easier." Bobby said as Kaley met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Got everything you need?"

"Yup. Get the box we got from Missouri and we'll get this happy show on the road." John nodded and went to get the box. "Bobby. I need you to lightly blindfold them and try not to wake them up."

"Something tells me a blindfold isn't going to wake em." He said as he pulled out two blind folds and walked over to the snoring men. "Damn!"

"Man sounds like a train. Try sleeping next to him." Bobby smiled and John came back, box in hand. "Let's do it!!" After about an hour the five were done and were admiring their handy work. Yes, even Kaley was in on this one. "Alright. Now all we have to do is wait till sunrise and we move em."

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me when you leave." Kaley said as she layed down in one of the chairs. The others did the same. Bobby set his watch for 5:35 to make sure they woke, but Sam and Dean didn't. At that time, he woke and woke the others.

"So where are we going?"

"Middle of town. It's Friday so it should be busy." Jada said as she got the key to John's truck. "You think they're going to be mad for this?"

"Yes." All answered in unison.

"Thought so. Well, John and Bobby. You two have to carry them and make sure you don't wake them." They both nodded and got the two to the truck without waking them. "Let's go. You following in the civic?"

"Yeah. I called Missouri and she's going to watch the kids so I'll be there when she get's..." Akina turned and saw that she was already there. "Never mind. Go get in the car and put your belt on." Kaley ran to the car and did as she was told.

"You make sure you take a lot of pictures of this."

"I will if you promise never to hit me with another spoon."

"Deal. Now get going. No telling how long they're going to be asleep." Akina nodded and got into the civic. She followed John's truck to the center of town. No one was out yet, but they all knew that Friday was the busiest day. After parking the car, her and Kaley walked over to the truck just as the others were exiting.

"Which one?" John asked looking around. Jada, Akina, Bobby, and Kaley looked around as well.

"How bout that one? It's right in the middle." Bobby pointed out. All agreed and John and Bobby, with the help of Akina and Jada, carried the brothers to the pole. "This is so awesome!!"

"You're telling me!" After making sure they two were sacure, the five went and waited for them to wake up. "Wonder how long it'll be."

"Who knows, but it's all worth the wait." All agree with Jada time. It was around 10ish when the two boys finally started waking up. They opened their eyes and saw a whole lot of people stareing at them.

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"I don't think this is good." Both tried to move, but the duck tape was making that hard. "What the hell is going on!?" The two looked down and saw that they were one, duck taped together, two they were wearing a really big dress that made them look like they had two heads, and three, someone put wigs on them and make-up. "Dean."

"What Sam."

"I hate your wife!" The two looked around and saw that everyone was laughing at them, yet no one helped them.

"So do I Sam. So do I. I have a feeling that it wasn't just her."

"I have a feeling that this is what they were planning on the day of your wedding."

"This sucks and STOP LOOKING AT US AND HELP!!" More laughter. "This isn't funny!"

"Not nice to yell Sven. Might scare someone." The two looked and saw John, Bobby, Kaley, Jada, and Akina all laughing at them and taking pictures. "Morning!!"

"Kina. I'm going to ask you very nicely and promise not to get mad. Will you please let us go?" Akina looked like she was thinking it over.

"But Dean. You wanted to know what we were planning. Now you do!! Was it worth it?"

"I hate you and no it wasn't!" More laughing at them time!! "Please let us go."

"No can do!"

"I can't believe you're in on this dad." Sam said as he and Dean tried to wiggle free. "How much tape did you use?"

"Four rolls."

"I hate you all!" The five watched the two try in vane to get free. "I really hate you all."

"No you don't Sammy. Now we're going to get something to eat and we'll be back. Try not to piss yourselves." Jada said as they went back to the truck.

"WAIT! You're planning on leaving us here like this? We look like a fricken woman!! And a ugly one at that!!"

"We'll come back later and untape you. Promise." And with that, they were gone leaving the two brothers taped to a pole, looking like a two headed man in drag.

"Sam."

"What Dean?"

"We have to get them back for this."

"And we will. Right now we need to get out of this. Question is, how?" Both just hit their head on the pole and waited for the others to come back. That might be a while since they were just sitting in the cars, laughing.

**A/N Ok. You all wanted a big prank and here it is. Not exactly what I first had planned, but I think this turned out better than the one I forgot. If not, let me know. Be honest, but not mean. By the way, I'm handing out Jensen and Jared shaped cookies to all who review!! Just a little bribe for more reviews!! Thanks for reading and I hope you all like the prank. I sure did. **


	104. Bird Poo And Dog Piss

**Chapter 104 Bird Poo And Dog Piss**

**Four Hours Later**

The five went back to check on the ugly girl they had taped to the pole in the center of town. What they found when they saw them had nearly all of them peeing their pants.

"Yeah guys! Glad you get a laugh out of this." Dean said shaking his head to try and get the pidgons off of him. Sam was attempting to do the same, but the damn birds had their tiny claws gripping his hair. "Can you let us go now?" Akina walked up to them and looked right into his eyes. "Please."

"But Dean. I like the birdy hat you have on! Might get one just like it!!" She said with a grin before she broke out into full on laughter again.

"Look at Sam!! Look at Sam!!" Jada said pointing as she jumped up and down. All eyes on Sammy time. "HA!!"

"This is the funniest thing I have ever seen." Bobby and John both said in unison. Little Kaley was just trying to breath that she couldn't say a damn thing. "You are a evil genious!"

"Yes. She's evil and smart. How bout you let us go now?" There was a moment of silence and then a loud moan coming from Sam. "I think one just crapped in my hair!"

"Sammy poo!!! Now the name fits you to a tee!!" Akina said as she swatted one of the birds away from the two. They were all too busy laughing that none of them saw the two police officers heading their way. "Uh oh!! The fuzz!!"

"Excuse me." Officer one said as he stopped in front of the group. Sam and Dean had giant grins planted on their faces.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah."

"I think someones in trouble!" Dean said through a laugh. Sam joined right in until he saw the dog at his feet.

"I am not a fire hydrent. Go away!" Sam said as he tried to shoo the dog away. No such luck. "Aw man!"

"What?" Dean asked straing his neck to look.

"The dog just pissed on me." Dean even chuckled at that one. "Not funny! I hope he pisses on you next. Then what?" That shut Dean up real quick. "That's what I thought."

"Shut it Sam. I wanna hear them get yelled at for..." He was cut off by the two officers standing in front of him. "What are you doin!!?? You are not doing what I think you're doing!?"

"Dean, be quiet and let me take their picture and try not to move. You might make the picture blurry!" Jada said as she took picture after picture of the two officers smiling in front of the boys. "There ya go officer!"

"Thanks. My wife is going to enjoy this one." Officer two said as the two started walking away.

"HEY!" Both turned to the tied up boys. "You really aren't going to help us, are you?"

"Why? They're not hurting you and to tell you the truth, this is one hell of a prank! Gotta love that duct tape!!" And the two were gone. Sam and Dean both turned and glared at the five of them.

"You mad guys?" Both nodded. "You want us to help you out?" Both nodded. "You going to hurt me for thinking of this and getting all of them to agree?" Both nodded. Akina nodded to. "Then see ya!!" She waved as she turned around. Both boys just stared at her walk away.

"KINA!!" She turned back around and looked at the pathetic look on Dean's face. "Please. For the love of god, let us go and I sware that we're not going to do anything to any of you." He begged before turning to his father. "Except you!"

"What did Yums do? This was my idea. Not his fault he thinks it's funny!" Akina said with a grin as she wrapped her arm around John's neck. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We won't do anything to ANY of you. Please let us go now. I really have to use the bathroom and I think I'm starting to chafe." Akina looked at John and then the others before nodding. "Thank you."

"We'll get you down as soon and we get a knife!" Wide eyes Winchester time. "What? You seemed shocked. WE didnt bring a knife. Guess trying to get you two here without waking you made that slip from our minds."

"You can't be serious!? You didn't bring anything to cut us down?" Dean yelled as he wiggled more. "DAMN IT!!"

"What?"

"I just lost some leg hair with that try." More laughing at the boys time. "IT ISN'T FUNNY!" He looked down at Akina and saw that evil smirk starting to form on her face. He swallowed hard before asking. "What are you planning on doing to us now?" She smiled more and pulled out more duct tape. "What's that for?" He asked eyeing the tape with nothing but fear.

"Your mouth Sven!" She giggled as Bobby lifted her up so that she can tape his mouth shut. Jada was doing the same with Sam, with John holding her up. Both kept turning their heads in a sad attempt at stopping them. "There. That's better." She said with a smile. "Now hold still. I promised Missouri pictures!"

"Mumph. Erhumph."

"What was that Dean?" She asked leaning closer to his mouth. "I couldn't quite make that out. Repeat."

"I think he's going to kill you Akina." John said as he stood next to her. She just shrugged and smiled.

"What else is new? HEY!" She yelled at a young man standing near-by enjoying the show. "Can you take a few pictures of us?"

"Sure. This has to be the best entertainment I have ever had. Not much to watch since that 'Supernatural' show is on break."

"You watch that to?" He nodded and the two started having a conversation about the show. "YEAH!! 'Hell House'! That has to be my favorite episode so far!!"

"I don't know. I would say 'Asylum' was better." She thought about it and nodded. "Knew you would agree. So you want me to take the picture?"

"Sure do!" Her, along with everyone else, stood in front of the two mumbling brothers and the nice man took picture after picture for them. "I thank you my kind sir!" He just laughed, said anytime, and left. She glanced back at Dean, who was shooting a not so plesent death glare her way and smiled. "What? All he did was take a picture."

"Surmph." He said before turning his head. She just shrugged and took out her knife. She started to cut through the tape and he looked down at her.

"You didn't honestly think I would leave you here for THAT long, did you?" He nodded and she just laughed more. "I know I can be a bitch, but I still love you." After roughly around twenty minutes, she managed to cut all the way down. Enough to let the two stand on their own. "Uh guys." They pulled the tape off their mouths and looked at her.

"What?"

"That's really going to hurt to pull off." She said pointing to their legs. Both looked down and then back at her. "Hee hee."

"Don't think you're getting off because you're cute." He looked at the tape one more time before looking at the others...who were no longer there. "Your ride left." Akina whirled around and saw both cars were gone. She turned back around and had to face both brothers on her own.

"You know I love you guys, right?" Both started walking towards her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Both shook their heads and took one more step before falling over each other. "I tried to warn you. You're still wearing that ugly dress." She said with a smile. "Lucky for you I brought a change of clothes." She smacked herself on the head. "That are in the car. Sorry."

"I can't believe you did this." Dean said getting him and Sam to their feet. "This is the most...the most..." She was just waiting for him to go off on her. "The most amazing prank I have ever seen."

"Huh???" Akina and Sam said in unison. "You mean you're not mad?" He shook his head and laughed.

"I mean it sucks that it was us, but it was brilliant!" She just looked over at Sam, who was shaking his leg to try to get the remaining dog piss off. "He has more reason to be mad than me. A bird didn't crap on my head and a dog didn't piss on me."

"You're really not mad at me?"

"Nope." She raised her brow at him.

"You're planning on getting me back, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then can I ask you a favor? Both of you?" Sam glanced at Dean and shrugged. "Help me get all of them back for leaving us here."

"You're going to prank all of them? Even Kaley?" She nodded and the three just smiled. "You got it!"

"Good. Now we have a very long walk home and you both are going to have a hell of a time walking in that." The two boys looked down again. "No need to fear Robin! I come bareing sex kittens credit card!" She said with a smile as she held up the little plastic card. "Let's go make you two sexy again!!"

"Stop calling Sam sexy!'

"I can always buy him another speedo!!"

"No more speedos. Jada keeps nagging me to wear the one you already got me." Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"Yes?"

"You bought him a speedo?" She nodded and he smiled. "You never wore it Sam?"

"Why would I?"

"You know with his chicken legs, I don't think it'll be very flattering." Dean nodded in agreement and the three were off. Akina was in the middle and linked arms with them. "Let's head to the wizard. I get to be Dorthy. Dean, you can be the scarecrow and no that doesn't mean you don't have a brain and Sam." Sam looked down at her and smiled. "You can be the tin man!"

"Why do I have to be the tin man?"

"Would you rather be toto?"

"No. Now lets go. I felt way to much of Dean today and I wanna get as far away from his hairy ass as I can."

"His ass isn't hairy." Akina said with a grin. Dean just shook his head as Sam laughed at him. They went to one of the closer stores and bought...well a whole new woredrobe. "Thank Jada when you see her."

"You didn't need all that stuff." Sam said as they carried all their bags all the way back to the house. "Not like you were dressed as a ugly woman."

"Sammy, I can never be ugly. That's Dean's job!" Dean just smacked her in the arm. "HEY! What was that for?"

"I'm not ugly!"

"I said you were a ugly woman. I know you can never be ugly as a man. You fiiiiinnnnneee!!!" She said as she pulled him into a very nice kiss. Sam just rolled his eyes and walked farther ahead. "HEY!! Where you goin Sam's club!! I want kissy from you too!!"

"You're not kiss..." Dean just stood there with his jaw on the ground as Akina, for the first time since she started joking about it, kissed Sam. "What the??"

"No wonder Dean loves you!!" The two turned to Dean and grinned.

"You know I get to kiss Jada now, right?" He told them as he ran to catch up to them. No. He wasn't mad.

"I know and go for it!!" Sam answered with a thumbs up. "Can I kiss her again if I told you you can kiss Jada twice?"

"Su..." Dean just had to go and cut her off, didn't he?'

"NO! Once is enough."

"Can he see me naked?"

"No."

"Just underwear?"

"No."

"In his speedo?"

"No." And that's how it went all the way home. Her naming thing after thing she wanted Sam to see her in. Sam smiling and laughing at his brothers face, and Dean just saying no.

** A/N Soooo. I know this isn't a long chapter, but I think I drew that prank out long enough. And yes, Akina kissed Sam...on the lips...with tongue and no Dean wasn't mad. He does get to kiss Jada after all!!! Thanks for reading and please review!! Free Jared and Jensen and Impala magnets for the first six reviews!!! If only I had them. Oh well, guess you all have to settle for the fake cookies instead. Thanks again!!! **


	105. Um I Don't Know

**K. There's mention of same sex kissing in this one. Nothing bad, but I thought it would be nice to warn you anyways. Please read. Also, I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter so you got what I wrote. :-)  
**

**Chapter 105 Um...I Don't Know**

It took the three quite a while before they saw the house and the two cars sitting in the driveway. They ran up to the house and Akina almost broke the door down.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!!??" Everyone peeked their heads out from the kitchen and looked at the three. "Why you leave me with them? You're are all so lucky they weren't that mad."

"You weren't mad?" John asked as Sam placed the bags on the floor. John looked at them and then at the three grinning faces. "What's all that?"

"I brought them a extra set of clothes, but you left before I can get them out of the car. Therefor I had to go and buy more useing her credit card." Akina explained as she pointed to Jada. She was just looking at her friend and then at the bags of clothes. "I think we went a little overboard."

"Thanks Jada." Sam said as he kissed her on the cheek. Jada was still to busy looking at the bags.

"Hey Sam. I think you might wanna go shower. I mean a dog did piss on you." Dean so nicely pointed out as he got Akina and himself so coffee. "I'm am still pissed at those two cops for not helping."

"What? They just thought it was funny along with everyone else that saw you two." Bobby said. Dean just looked at him and Akina noticed the look.

"HEY! You said that you wouldn't be mad at them. Besides, it was my idea. They all just went along with it." She said with a smile before kissing him. Then she turned to the ones that left her. "Don't even think for a second that I'm not getting you back for leaving me either."

"You're not planning on doing that to any of us, are you?"

"What Yums? You scered?" He nodded and Sam, Dean, and her laughed. "I can't do that again. Lost it's thrill. No. I have something better planned for all of you." She pointed to each of them and turned to Kaley. "You too." Kaley just swallowed hard. "Now. How were the babies while we were gone?"

"They sleep a lot don't they?" She nodded. "That's all they did the whole time and I loved the pictures! Now if you all would excuse me, I have to be going."

"I'll give you a ride. We have to go to. Have a very nice night planned." Sam said as he turned to Akina. "You still babysitting?"

"Sure am Sammy poo!!" Dean just looked at her. "What? I told him that I would babysit while they had some time alone." She said with a smile before turning to Jada. "I kissed your man."

"So I get to kiss Dean then." Akina nodded and pushed Dean towards her. "Sweetness!!" And the two started kissing. Akina turned to Sam and smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?" Sam smiled and leaned forward, but Dean had to go and stop him. "What are you doing Dean? I want some Sammy tongue!! Once you pop, you just can't stop!!"

"That's for pringles." She thought about it and shrugged.

"Same thing. Sammy taste salty!" Everyone else just laughed at them. "Why so funny? I get to kiss everyone of you before you leave. You to Missouri!!"

"No way is your tongue goi..." Jada was cut off by Akina kissing her. Dean and Sam just smiled like a kid at Christmas. To be fair yet again, Bobby and John were doing the same. What? What guy doesn't like to see two girls kissing, besides my boyfriend? The two seperated and looked at the boys.

"About time you two did that! You have any idea how long we waited for that!?" Dean said with that grin still on his face. Kaley left some time before all the kissing so she didn't see any of it. "That was so awesome!!"

"You all may leave now. Line up and kiss and hug me first!" And they did. She only gave them a kiss on the cheek, but still. "So Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Finally happy you got to see us kiss?" He came up behind her and hugged her.

"You have no idea!" She smiled and the mak eout session continued all the way up to the bedroom. After word, they went back downstairs where Kaley fell asleep on the couch. "You really gonna prank her?"

"No. Just wanted to scare her. No way I can do something like that to someone so cute. I felt bad doing it to Sam."

"What about me?"

"You're not cute. You fiiiinnnneee!! I thought we covered that?"

"So what are you going to do to them?"

"Haven't really thought about anything yet. When I do, I'll let you know." Dean nodded and started making dinner. "Where's your apron?"

"Salt and burned it. Dad found something for us to hunt."

"Brought that out of nowhere, didn't you?" He smiled and nodded, but continued cooking. "So what is it?" Dean started setting the tabls as he explaines. "You gonna tell me or just look sexy setting the table?"

"Tell you and I look sexy no matter what. It seems dad found something about a haunted school in Vermont."

"A haunted school?" He nodded and continued cooking.

"Seems there was a accident there and a young girl died. Dad found that the girls spirit haunts one of the bathrooms and attackes girls that go in it."

"What does she do? Toliet paper them?" She said with a smile. "Besides, how are you going to get her to show? You're not a girl. Unless you wear that hot dress!"

"I'm not wearing that hot dress and Jada's coming with us."

"So I get to spend time with all the widdle babies alone?" Dean nodded and she smiled. "YAY AKINA!!" Dean just laughed as Kaley came into the room. "BABY! No need to be scered. I is not going to prank ya, but you are going to help us get the others back."

"Really? You're not going to prank me?" She shook her head no. "Thank you mommy!"

"You're welcome honey and daddy is leaving soon." Kaley looked up at Dean. "He gets to go check out a haunted bathroom. Isn't he the lucky one?"

"Yes he is." She glanced over at Dean. "Make sure you don't get a swirley!"

"I don't think the ghost is going to do that. We're going to be gone for about a week. It's a hell of a drive." Akina nodded as the twins started crying.

"Be right back. Time to work my mommy magic!" And she was out! Right now I'm going to play Guitar Hero 2. Be right back.Now that I'm done, back to the story. Akina went to the room and both little girls were crying. "You two hungry?" Both looked up at her and had little grins on their faces. "You do plan this, don't you?" Both girls started wiggling their arms around and that just made her smile. "I missed you two. You know, being dead and all. So what do you say we get you changed and fed? Then you can poop downstairs and daddy has to change you." She lifted one of the girls up, changed her and put her back down. She repeated with the second one and then took the two downstairs. "Look what I found!"

"You can only keep them if you sware to take care of them." Dean said with a grin as he took Ailsa. "You change them?"

"Sure did hot stuff. All we have to do is feed them." She said as she turned to Kaley. "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" After the two were fed and burped, the three sat in the living room. Little Jensen was asleep in his room. Kaley went up shortly after they sat down. This leaves Akina and Dean with the twins.

"You would have really gone back and leave them here?" Akina glanced over at him and shook her head.

"I was kinda in a bad spot for a little while there. Glad I changed my mind."

"Glad Jada gave you that beating." She smiled at him and looked back down at Alina. "They do plan the whole crying at the same time thing. I know it."

"Speaking of beatings. I still owe you one for that whole drinking and driving thing." He grinned at her and she just shook her head. "Nope. No getting out of it with a smile. I'm so going to kick your ass one of these days."

"Can't we just say that prank is payback?" She shook her head no. "Why not? It was mean and painful. You have any idea what it feels like to have your leg hair ripped off?"

"I'm a girl. I get my legs waxed so yes, I know what it feels like and it isn't that bad. Try doing it to your eyebrows or your bikini line. Yikes!" Dean shook his head and laughed at the face she made. "So when are you guys leaving?"

"Sometime tomorrow." She nodded and looked at the twins. "I think we might wanna put them back to bed.

"I think you might wanna see the hot outfit I got today! Two words, see through!" Dean's grin grew a little wider as the two got up. After placing the twins in the crib, Akina showed him the new outfit. "Thank Jada for this one."

"Oh I will!" And the two fell asleep. Lucky for them, Sam and Jada had a few spare rooms, so while they were staying with them, they got their own room. It took them a while to use it for fear of something happening to one of their kids. So they all slept as Jada, once again, led a stumbling Sam into the house. The two were quiet and didn't wake any of them up.

"You know. I would bet my life on you getting drunk because you like the sex better." Sam just drunkenly smiled at her and she laughed. "Thought so. Well let's go then big boy. I wanna see you wear that speedo!!" Sam hobbled up the stairs and made it into their bedroom, only falling once. Jada just laughed and followed. Yes, she got to see Sam wearing the speedo and yes, she took pictures after he passed out. Nice girl isn't she?

**A/N Again. Sorry if it's short. I'm having them go a hunting in the next chapter. Akina get's to babysit all the kids on her own this time. Please review and have a Happy Supernatural Day!! **


	106. Babysitting For Dummies

**Another short one. Doing it in two parts. Thanks for reading!!**

**Chapter 106 Babysitting For Dummies**

"I sware that if you die, I'm going to kill you!!" Akina said as she hugged Dean good-bye. He just shook his head at her little statement and kissed her. "I think not Sven! Give me another. Momma needs her some sugar!!" And they kissed again. Sam, Jada, and John were already at the cars waiting for him.

"Sometime today Dean!" John yelled. Akina just smiled at him and grabbed Dean's ass. "Did you need to do that?"

"Yes. I like to squeeze the cheeks!!" Dean laughed and made his way down to the car. "HEY!!" Akina screamed as she followed behind him.

"What?"

"Don't even think for a second you all are leaving without hugging me!" She said with a grin. They all shook their heads and hugged her. "See. I'm like one of those trolls. Hug me for good luck. Only I'm way hotter than those things and a lot less creepy!"

"Well, we're leaving now unless you want something else." Akina thought about it and shook her head. "See you in a week. We'll call ya when we get there."

"You better. See ya!!" She waved and ran back into the house to call Bobby. "Bobinator!!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Everbody leave me!" She said making herself sound as sad as possible. "You come visit?"

"Sure as long as you promise not to prank me."

"But Booooobbbbbby. Deal! Get that fine hunter ass over here and we can play shoots and ladders!"

"Isn't that a kids game?"

"I'm a kid at heart Bobby."

"True. Be right over. Bye." She hung up and Kaley came skipping into the room. She had her friend Jamie with her as well.

"What are you two up to?"

"Can I stay over Jamie's tonight?" Akina looked at Kaley and then her friend. "Please mommy."

"You and those puppy dog eyes. I don't see why not though."

"YAY!!" The two girls left the room just as Bobby came in. Akina smiled at him and hugged him.

"Nice you see you Bobs!!"

"I think you just like me for my ass."

"I think you're right, but I got pictures of Sam in a speedo if you wanna see!!" She smiled and he shook his head. "Thought you would say yes so I just happen to have them in the palm of my sexy hand!"

"I want nothing to do with Sam in a speedo." Akina just laughed as the twins started crying yet again. "Want some help with em?"

"Sure thing spanky!" Bobby just laughed and the two went to tend to the babies. This is when Jensen thought it would make their night if he started crying to. "I'll get him. You gonna be okey dokey with both of them?"

"It'll be fine."

"You break em, you buy em." She said with a smile as she left. He just shook his head and looked at the girls.

"Your moms insane. Please don't take after her." The two were just staring at him. "Why is it that I think you're going to say something whenever I talk to you?" Now time for the twins to grin. Bobby smiled and heard Akina singing to Jensen to try and get him back to sleep. "I have to give her some credit. She knows what she's doing."

"That's cause I had babysitting for dummies! Should have lent it to the guys when they babysat."

"Would have been easier for them." She nodded and saw the twins were asleep again. "Is that really all they do?" Akina nodded and kissed both girls on the head. "You are one lucky girl then. Babies usually never sleep this much."

"They know I need my beauty sleep. What do ya say I go make us some dinner and by make I mean order a pizza!"

"I'm game." And the two left the room. Time to check on the others.

With the others

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked as he turned to Jada. She just smiled and nodded.

"Not like I have a choice in the matter anyways. I mean you and Dean made a REALLY ugly woman." She answered as she tried to fight back a laugh. John just lost it thinking of what his sons looked like. Dean was to busy drumming along to the radio so he didn't even notice. "So how long till we get there?"

"Uh.." Was Sam's answer as he pulled out his laptop. "First, I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say Akina was using this. Second, about a hour and a half."

"Why would you say Kina was using it?" Dean asked as he glanced at Sam through the mirror. Sam just blushed and closed the lid.

"That's not important. So dad, about this spirit?"

"No. It is important. What is it?" Sam glanced over at him and saw he was still blushing. "Come on Sammy. What is it?" Jada grinned and took the computer and opened it. She lost it the minute she did. "What!? What!?"

"She put the picture of Sam in a speedo as his wallpaper! Not a very flattering photo either!" She said through laughs. Dean glanced over at his father and smiled. "Wait! She didn't do it, did she?" Dean shook his head. "You?" He shook his head again. Jada and Sam both turned to a laughing John. "JOHN!?"

"Guilty!" Sam just shook his head as he looked at his father. "What? It's funny!"

"I really can't believe you dad."

"I can!" Dean said as he laughed more.

"You knew?"

"Had a clue and we're here." The four got out and before they went into the school, Jada showed them the picture again. "You do have chicken legs!"

"I love the bare spots from where you ripped the tape off!!" Jada said as she leaned against Dean in a attempt to remain upright.

"I hate you all. Let's just forget about the picture and get this over with." They went to the trunk and got what they needed. They were about to enter the school, but Sam got a call. "Hello?"

"BAWK!! BAWK!!! BAWK!!!" He rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. "Sorry Peter. Just had to. You understand right?"

"Why did you call me Peter?"

"Don't know. You guys still breathing?"

"Yeah. You wanna talk to Dean?"

"No. I wanna see you naked!!" He laughed and handed the phone to Dean. "SEXY!!"

"What's up?"

"I saw Bobby naked! Hot body!!"

"Right. Everything alright there?"

"As good as ever. Bobby even gave me a bath!"

"Right."

"You like saying that, don't you?"

"Right." He started laughing and so did she. "I have to go. We're at the school now."

"Alright Joey. Just be careful and give Sam a kiss for me! Love ya!!" She hung up and he tossed the phone at Sam.

"We going?" Everyone nodded. "Uh dad?"

"What?"

"You gonna explain this before we go in? All you said was that it was haunted by a girl."

"Right. Ok. So it turns out that a girl named Marisa would love to hide herself in the bathroom just to write love letters and not study. But one day a tragic accident happened. The janitor had cleaned the floor and it was wet, but Marisa entered the bathroom running. She slipped and knocked her head strongly on the ground, resulting death. So the story goes that if any girl was to go in the bathroom just to get out of doing work and to pass time, they say that her spirit is seen in there with cotton up her nose trying to stop the bleeding. It's said that she looks for bad students to punish."

"Wow. That really blows for her, doesn't it?" Dean said with a grin. John just smacked up upside the head. "That hurt daddy!!" He said with a smile. Sam and Jada giggled and John shook his head. "So is that all we need to know?"

"Pretty much. So far, six girls have been attacked in there and looks like you're going to be next." He continued pointing at Jada.

"I'm so honored!" She said with a smile and a bow. "Let's go!" The four entered the dark building and quickly found the haunted bathroom. "Ha!"

"What?"

"Haunted bathroom. Funny." Sam shook his head as the four looked at the door. "We gonna do this or just look at the nice door?"

"You're the one that has to go in remember?" She nodded. "Just remember, when you see her, tell us." Nodded again and went inside. She looked around the tiny bathroom and waited.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"You were a bad student!" She turned around and saw that no one else was in the room. "You always skipped class!"

"I get it. Now come out!" She said as she continued to look around. "Sometime tonight would be..." Before she could finish, she was thrown into the wall. "That hurt! Anytime guys!!"

"We can't get in!!" She looked at the door and saw Marisa standing in front of it, tissues in her nose and all. "JADA!"

"Damn it! What the hell is your problem? You were the one skipping classes when you died!"

"You were bad as well. Skipping and fighting! You need to be punished!" She yelled as she came at Jada. Jada dropped to the floor and scurried over to the door. "You can't get away!"

"A little help here guys!! I have no weapon!!"

"DAMN IT! We're working on it!" She turned and saw Marisa was coming at her again.

"WORK FASTER!!" She yelled as she ducked again. She was cornered at the other end of the room, with Marisa getting closer. "GUYS!"

"No one can help bad girls like you!! You're all mine!! I'm going to punish you just like the others and no one can stop me!!" She reached for Jada and the guys choose that time to kick the door down and shoot her with rock salt, hitting Jada in the arm as well.

"Damn it guys!! That hurt!" She said as she held her arm. Marisa vanished and Sam went to check on Jada. "You took long enough!"

"Sorry. Couldn't get the door open and sorry I shot you." He said with a sheepish grin. She smiled back and looked at the others.

"Gonna get rid of her sometime tonight?"

"Right." Sam and Jada laughed at what Dean said as John pulled out his journal. They all jumped when the door slammed shut. "I don't think this is good."

"You were all bad!! You all will be punished!!"

**A/N See that really nice colored button at the bottom? Hit that and hit me upside the head with a review or two!! Thanks!! **


	107. Bathroom Blues

**A tiny shocker at the end of this one. Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 107 Bathroom Blues**

"Please shut them up!!" Bobby yelled so that Akina could hear him over the screaming of every child in the house. "I'm begging you!!" Akina looked over at him and shook her head.

"Sorry Bobby, but I can't!! I just don't know what's wrong with them!!" Akina was holding Alina while Bobby was doing his best to quiet Ailsa. "What is wrong with you two!?" She asked the crying baby in her arms.

"So what do we do!?"

"I don't know!" While the whole twin crying thing was going down, Kaley, who got stung by a bee not to long ago, was trying her best to keep Jensen quiet. It looked like she was having better luck that Akina and Bobby. "Try singing to her!" Bobby glanced over at her and gave his 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "It might work!"

"I'll give it a try, but if I break any windows I'm not paying for em!" Akina nodded and smiled. "Damn it! Hush little baby, don't say a word. Bobby's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't..."

"Shut up Bobby! I think you're making it worse!" He looked at her with a raised brow. "I think something might be wrong with Dean!"

"What makes you think that!?"

"Just a feeling! I'm gonna give him a call!!" He nodded and she placed a still crying Alina in her crib. She ran downstairs and to the phone. She sat there just waiting for Dean to answer which didn't happen. She slammed the phone down and ran back upstairs.

"Anything wrong!?"

"Besides my splitting head-ache, I don't know! No one answered!"

"That's not a good sigh!"

"Ya think!"

With the others in the bathroom

"Dad! What do we do!?" John looked over at Sam as he tried to fight off Marisa and keep Jada safe at the same time.

"This plan really sucks!" Dean shouted as he shot at Marisa again. "Running low on ammo here!"

"We have to excorsise her! It's the only thing I can think of!" John finished just in time to be thrown into one of the stalls, his hand falling in the toilet. "OH! Gross!"

"You alright dad!?" Dean shouted as he ran to the open stall door. He couldn't hold back a smirk when he saw his father wipeing his hand on his shirt. "Cold?"

"Bite me Dean! Where's Sam and Jada?" Dean looked over and saw the spirit had them both pinned to the wall.

"You are all bad students! You WILL be punished!!" She screamed as she began to strangle the two helpless people. Sam and Jada were struggling, but nothing did any good. "Time to pay the price for being such bad people!"

"I think not bitch!" Marisa turned to Dean only to get a face full of holy water. She screamed and released her hold on Sam and Jada. The two fell to the ground and started caughing. "You two alright?" Jada gave him a thumbs up and Sam nodded.

"What do we do?" All eyes on John, who at this time was getting his ass handed to him by the spirit. "DAD!" Dean ran to his father only to be thrown into the row of mirrors. He broke three upon impact and fell to the floor. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed as he looked at his newely bleeding fingers. He heard his phone ring, but really didn't have time to answer it right now. Sam ran over to John while Jada checked on Dean.

"You alright?"

"I just got thrown into mirrors. Do you think I'm alright?" She shook her head and glanced over at John and Sam. Even between the two, they were no match for Marisa's angry spirit.

"I'm going to punish you all!!" She lundged at the two men and all they could do was cover their heads. She dug her nails deep into each of their arms. "You WILL be punished!!" Both men yelled out in pain and that seemed to make little Marisa smile. "Enjoying your punishment!?''

"Not really." Sam managed to mumble as he clung to his bleeding arm. He looked over at his father and saw the pain the man was in. "You ok?"

"Been better Sammy. I don't know what to do with her. I never met a angry spirit quite like this." Marisa picked them both up and tossed them right into Jada and Dean, knocking them all out in one sweep.

"Now the punishment really begins."

Back with Akina and Bobby and the scream machines

"I really think somethings wrong with them Bobby! They haven't called yet and I have a really bad feeling!" Bobby nodded in agreement and Akina placed Alina in the crib. "Where are you going!? Please don't tell me you're leaving me!"

"Going to make a call! I'll be right back!! Promise!" And she was gone. Bobby turned to the crying girls and almost pleaded with them to be quiet.

"I really wish you could tell me what's wrong and I know it has something to do with Dean." He whispered to himself. Both girls were fed and changed, yet they wouldn't shut up for more that a half a second. Bobby was doing his best with the two until Akina came back. "Who did you call and if you say Ghostbusters I'm going to kick your ass!"

"A old friend. Asked him to go and check the school out and see if something happened to them!! He'll call us when he finds them!!" He nodded and the two picked up the girls. Missouri stopped by a little while ago and took Kaley and Jensen to her house. The two just couldn't take the crying anymore and Bobby and Akina were having to rough a time with these two.

Back to the school

The man ran into the school the second he saw the impala parked outside. He saw the flashing lights in the bathroom window and wasted no time in running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He stopped at the bathroom door and attempted to open it with no luck.

"Damn it!" He whispered to himself. He heard the spirits evil laugh inside the room, but other than that it was quiet. "Wanna do this the hard way, then we will." He smiled and started chanting something in latin After a few lines, the door flew open and he saw the scene in front of him. The four hunters were laying on their backs on the floor, clearly out cold. His gaze turned to the spirit of Marisa. "You're the one making all this racket! Not what I expected."

"You're another one! You'll be punished along with them!" She yelled as she dove towards the man. He just smiled as her spirit hit what seemed to be a invisible wall and bounced back. She sneared at him and slowly backed away.

"What? Not so tough now are you?"

"You'll pay for that!" He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Make me!" She hissed and dove at him again, but it ended with the same result. "I don't see you making me regret anything."

"You're worse than them! I'll make you pay!!"

"No you won't and you won't make them pay either!" He said with anothe smile. She just stared the man down. "Well. Anymore tricks up your sleeve? If not, I wanna get this done as soon as possible."

"I'll kill you!!"

"Right." He said through a laugh and held his hand out. "Bring it bitch!" She ran at him and he slid the dagger out from under his sleeve. She ran right into it and at that moment their eyes locked. "Byes!!" He waved with his other hand and Marisa let out another scream as she burst into flames. "Damn! Women and their pms." He said as he shook his head and walked over to the others. John and Sam were coming around. "You alright?"

"Who are you?" He smiled and held his hand out. John and Sam looked at each other before taking the helping hand. "Still not answering the question."

"I understand that. They alright?" They all looked at Jada and Dean as they, to came to. "How ya doin?" He said with such happiness in his voice it would make an normal person sick. Jada looked up at him and shook her head.

"Figured she'd call you." He smiled again and helped her up. Sam and John helped Dean to his feet and the three men were still staring at the new guy.

"What? My butt look big in these jeans?" He said as he checked his ass out in one of the broken mirrors. "If so, the damn lady lied to me." Jada laughed and looked over at the men.

"Who are you and what the hell happened to Marisa?" John asked stepping up to the guy. He just put his hands out.

"Whoa big guy. No need to invade my personal space." He said with yet another smile. "Just came cause a friend asked me to. As for that girl. She went bye bye in a not so painful way." Dean and Sam exchanged looks and John still looked like he was going to kill the guy. The man turned to Jada. "Are they going to kill me?"

"I don't know. Akina call you?" He nodded. "She knew we were in trouble then."

"Looks like. What do ya saw we get out of here and get something to eat? I can eat a cow!" He said as he left the room. Jada smiled and followed leaving the other three speechless. "You guys coming or do you need to use that bathroom?" After shaking their heads, the men walked out and met Jada and the mystery man outside. "Took ya long enough!"

"Still never answered the who are you question and how do you know Akina?" He laughed and turned to Jada.

"He's Dean, isn't he?" She smiled and nodded. "So then you two must be Sam and John. She talks about you a lot!" Dean glared at the man and walked up to him. "What is it with you men and invading personal space?"

"I wanna know who the hell you are right now before I beat it out of you!" He yelled. The man just smiled, as did Jada.

"He always this grumpy?"

"Naw. He's alright most of the time. You might wanna tell them who you are though." He turned back to a very pissed Dean.

"Fine. If you really must know." He stopped and looked at the three Winchester men. "I'm the toothfairy!!" Jada lost it as did the man. Sam and John also cracked a smile, but Dean still looked like he wanted to tear him apart and eat him. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll be honest this time. I'm Santa Clause!" Dean swung at the guy, who just dodged it. "Man! You're a grumpy one, aren't you? Can't take a joke or something?"

"Tell me who you are and no smartass an..." He stopped and looked at him. He smiled and nodded. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Glad you saw the resembalence though. Sure a shit took you long enough." He said with a smile.

"What the hell is going on!?" John finally yelled causing all of them to look at him. The man smiled and turned to Jada again. "No. No turning to her! Who are you?"

"My names Riley. I'm Akina's brother!" He said with a smile. Jaws on the floor time. He just looked at them and laughed. "You gonna pick them up? If not, a bird might eat em!"

"Wait! How the hell are you her brother?" John asked once his jaw was firmly planted back on his face. Riley shrugged.

"You see. When a man and a woman love each other..." He was cut off by Dean.

"We know that. What he means is that she said a demon killed her family. So how the hell are you here now?"

"She told you that?" The all nodded. "Damn. Never thought she would trust someone enough to tell them that. And to answer your question, my father killed our family, but I think you already know that." More nodding. "Now that we're on the same page. Akina was the oldest so she thought it would be for the best if everyone thought I died along with our family. So that's what we did. I lived with a family friend, changed my name and everything. She would call me every now and then to let me know what's up and she called to ask if I would check on you guys. She said that since our father and the demon were dead, there was no reason for me to hide."

"Now that we got that all cleared up. What do ya saw we get home?" Jada said hopping in the middle of the men. Riley looked at her and smiled. "I know. Been a while. Want a hug?"

"You know it!" And the two hugged. Sam was just staring at them. After the hug, he turned to Dean. "She loves you a lot man. Talks about you nonstop. Kinda annoying."

"Funny. She never mentioned you."

"What? Still mad at me? Come on man. At least give me a chance. You are my brother-in-law after all so you're kinda stuck with me!" Dean rolled his eyes and got in the car. John followed. Sam was just standing there. "You alright over there?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"So you're the one that snagged Jada huh? You're taller than I pictured." Sam smiled and looked at Jada. "Calm down. We never did anything."

"But?"

"I got it to!" He said as he pointed to his head and smiled. "I never layed a hand on her, as much as I wanted to when we were younger."

"Ok. Enough of the past. Time to go home." She said as she pushed Sam to the car. Riley was just laughing at her. "I'm going to kill you for that."

"You know ya love me! Homie still around?"

"Yeah, but he always wants to play and we just don't have time." He nodded and got into his car. "You gonna follow us?"

"If they don't try to kill me, then yeah. Wanna see Akina again." She nodded and they were all headed home.


	108. Good To See You Again Hug!

**Chapter 108 Good To See You Again. Hug!**

"You really think them crying had something to do with Dean being in trouble?" Bobby asked as he and Akina sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. The twins FINALLY calmed down and were in the process of sleeping their little heads off. "Who did you call anyways?" Akina glanced up at him and smiled. "You called a smile and that helped?"

"You're spending to much time with me Bobs! And yes, I do think them crying had something to do with it. I mean they did shut up right?" He nodded as her phone rang. "The Price is Right. Bob Barker speaking."

"Funny." She smiled. "I saved your husbands ass."

"Figured you would. Was he trying to make out with the spirit?" He giggled a little bit and Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that. Though she did have a fine rack!"

"Listen buddy. No rack is finer than mine. You coming back with them?"

"Would I pass up the chance to spend some time with my big sister? Hell no I'm not coming back!"

"Liar."

"Caught me. I think those men might wanna kill me though. Told them I was the tooth fairy and Dean wanted to punch me. Took a swing and everything."

"You know you just ratted him out?"

"So?"

"Nothing. How far away are you guys?" She heard him grab a map. "You better be paying attention to the road!"

"I am. I am. Jeez, you're worse than mom. From what it says here, we're about a half hour away. See ya when we get there and I wanna see those kids."

"What? You want no hug? That hurts Riley." She said with a sad voice. Bobby was just watching her talk on the phone. He was starting to wish that Kaley still wasn't at her friends so he had someone to talk to.

"You already know I want a hug. Gotta go! Love ya!"

"You too. Bye." She hung up and looked at the confused face on Bobby. "What?"

"Who was that? Was that who you called for help?" She nodded and took both their cups and refilled them. After placing Bobby's back infront of him, she sat back down. "Gonna share who it was?"

"Gonna share that hot body with me?" The two smiled. "It was my brother."

"What? I thought.." She put her hand up to stop him.

"He didn't die when my daddy went all demon killer. I managed to get him out of the house. He's three years younger than me and I arranged for him to stay with a old family friend. Since our father and the demon are dead, no reason for him to stay in hiding. He hunts with a friend of his so he already knew all about what we do. Figured I could trust him enough to help out if the other were in trouble, which they were."

"That was a lot for you to say in one breath." She laughed and went into the living room with him following close behind. "So what's he like?"

"Riley?" He nodded. "Well, a lot like me."

"Great." He said as he rolled his eyes. This caused her to giggle at him. "Another Akina. Isn't two bad enough?"

"What? You no like me no more? I feel like crying." She put her face in her hands and pretended to cry.

"That's not what I ment."

"I know!!" She yelled as she popped back up, scaring him. "Knew you loved me!! Hug!!" She held her arms opened and after some eye rolling, he hugged her. "You know. One day I'm going to grab that fine ass of yours!" Bobby shook his head and went to answer another ringing phone. He came back in and sat down. "Who was that?"

"You need to go pick up Kaley. Jamies mother has some stuff she has to do and can't drop her off." Akina nodded and stood up.

"Keep an eye on da widdle babies?" He nodded and she was out the door. She got into John's truck and after cursing about not being able to see over the steering wheel, she jumped out and ran into the house. "BOBS!! He came running into the living room and saw a smile on her face.

"I didn't do it." He said as he held his hands in the air.

"I know that silly. Can I take your truck? John's is to big for me." He snickered and handed her his keys. "Why you laugh at me? Not my fault I'm short. It makes me cute. Be back in a few!" And she was gone again. Bobby shook his head and went to feed Jensen.

"God help us if her brother is A LOT like her." He told the smiling infant. "Hungry?"

"Finally!" Jada said as she jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Dean, John, and Sam just laughed. Poor girl had to pee for the past twenty minutes. Riley pulled in right behind them and stepped out of his car.

"Nice place." He said as he looked around. "Nothing like our old house." Dean just glanced at him and walked into the house. Sam walked up to him and smiled. "You wanna know if Jada and I had any type of relationship, don't you?"

"No, but if you wanna tell me. Fine by me." He said with a smile. Riley shook his head and laughed.

"I always had a thing for her, but she was never interested. She said I was more of a brother to her than anything else. Kinda sucked for a while there, but I got over her. At least you don't wanna kill me."

"Who wants to kill you?" Sam asked as the two followed John into the house.

"Your brother and I think your father might too."

"Just give them a chance to get to know ya. Dean's a ass most of the time, but the rest of it, he's a pretty nice guy." Riley nodded and sat on the couch.

"What about your dad?"

"Well, he was always kinda a hard ass till he met Akina and Jada. Now he's just a normal guy." He said with a smile as Jada came downstairs.

"Well, let me see those kids!" Riley said jumping off the couch. Jada smiled and they went into the kitchen where Bobby, John, and Dean were sitting. Dean had Ailsa in his arms and John had Alina. Sam picked up Jensen and took him over to where Jada and Riley were standing. "Wow! He yours?"

"Yeah. Names Jensen." Riley held the boy in his arms and never stopped smiling.

"Can't believe I have a nephew and three nieces." He said as he passed Jensen back to his daddy. He turned and looked at the twins. "Can I hold one?"

"No." Dean just flat out said. Everyone turned to him. "What? I don't trust him as far as I can spit. No way is he holding my daughters." Riley just nodded and sat down.

"You're the protective type. I get it. Where's Akina anyways? Haven't heard that goofy laugh since we got here."

"She had to go pick up Kaley from a friends house." Bobby said as he handed out coffee.

"OH! Kaley's here too!? What happened to Diane and Scott?" Everyone put there heads down. "Demon?"

"Yeah." He nodded and heard the front door open.

"I saw cars are back! Where is everyone with my hugs." Kaley ran into the kitchen and the first person she saw was Riley.

"UNCLE RILEY!!" She screamed as she jumped on him. Riley held the little girl until Akina came in. He did have to ignore the not so pleasent stare that Dean was giving him. "When did you get here!?"

"A little while ago. How ya been?"

"Great!" And she rambled everything that she had done by the time Akina came into the room. She glanced around and looked right at Riley.

"Hey!" He said with a wave.

"Hey!" She waved back. "Now that we got that out of the way. Get your ass over here and hug me!!" He put Kaley down and hugged Akina. Dean was just watching him like a hawk. Sam saw and smacked him on the arm.

"Dude! What the hell was that for? And don't hit me when I'm holding one of them." He said refering to the baby. Sam shook his head and sat down next to him.

"He's her brother Dean. Not like he's going to run off with her. You can just try to be a little nicer to him. He's not so bad as far as I can tell."

"Whatever. I still don't trust him and I want him no where near these girls." Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Akina and Riley.

"So how'd the hunt go? I'm going to guess bad since I had to send asstard here to help you." Riley smacked her in the head and she just started laughing. Dean had to hold himself back from leaping on him and pounding the living hell out of him for laying a hand on her. "What was that for?"

"You haven't seen me in how long and then you go and call me a asstard! So not the nice Akina." She just smiled and walked over to Dean.

"You alright? Look like you wanna kill someone." He smiled and she kissed him.

"I think I'm the one he wants to kill. Something tells me he doesn't trust me to much. Might be the fact that he's been stareing at me since I met him." He stopped and scratched his head. "Or it might be the fact that he told me he didn't trust me."

"Just can't give him a chance, can you?" Akina asked taking the baby from him. Dean was still staring at Riley as he watched Akina walked over to him. "Wanna hold one of your nieces?" He smiled and took the baby. Dean was fumeing at this point. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm going for a ride." And he left. Everyone watched him leave and Akina took off after him.

"Dean! Wait!" He stopped and turned around. "What is it? You're not exactly acting like yourself."

"I don't trust him Kina. I get that he's your brother, but it's just a feeling that I don't like. The last thing I want is him around our girls."

"They're his family too ya know. Now I'm not saying you have to love the guy, but can you at least talk to him and give him a chance? For me." She smiled and pulled him into one hell of a kiss, grabbing his ass in the end. He smiled at her and nodded.

"For you. I'll talk to him alright?" She nodded and kissed him again. "Nice! Can you go get him?"

"Why? You're not thinking of killing him are you?" He smiled and shook his head. "As long as that's the only place you go. I'll go get him, but try to be civil." He nodded and she ran into the house. Dean just wished she ran slower so he had more time to stare at her ass. A few minutes later, Riley came out.

"Just don't bury me in the woods. I have a thing about ticks." He said with a smile. Dean shook his head. "So what is it?"

"Get in. We're going somewhere." Riley looked at him with a raised brow, but got in the car. "Now I'm going to give you a chance, but that's only cause Kina asked me to. You got one shot here buddy."

"You call her Kina?" Dean nodded. "Didn't think anyone else did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing man. The only other person that called her that was our father when we were younger. It was his own little nickname for her. She hated it when ever any one else called her that, even me and we were close." Dean nodded and put in one of his tapes. "You listen to AC/DC!?" He asked almost shocked.

"Yeah why?"

"That's just awesome! They rock!" Dean grinned. Maybe he would like this guy after all. "How bout Meticalla?"

"Who else would I listen to. What's your favorite AC/DC song?" Riley thought about it.

"Would have to be 'Highway to Hell.' Yours?"

"Uh. So many to choose from, but I would say 'Thunderstruck.'"

"No way." He pulled out his phone and played his ringer. "That's my ringtone."

"I like you already!" Dean said with a smile. They pulled into the parking lot of a local bar.

"Why Dean. You should have told me we were going on a date. I would have dressed for the occasion." Riley said with a grin as they got out. "By the way. Love the car."

"You are a lot like her, aren't you and I love the car to. Let's go." The two went in and talked over beers and shots.

Back home with the others

"I can't believe you left him alone with Dean." Sam said sitting down next to Akina. "And if we have to watch this movie one more time, I'm breaking it."

"You know you love it. I have 'Striptease' if you prefer and I know that Dean just wanted to talk to him."

"You read his mind?" She smiled and nodded. "Thought so. I have to say that the guy isn't half bad. Saved our asses."

"What the hell happened anyways? I asked Jada, but she said something about being tired and went to bed."

"The spirit was a tid bit stronger than we though. Kicked all out asses and knocked us out cold. We were dead meat until he showed up. Seemed he had no problem with her."

"Didn't think he would. Riley's good like that." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" She mumbled a yahuh and fell asleep. Sam just smiled and started watching 'Empire Records' for the millionth time that month. "Her and this stupid movie."

"Call my movie stupid again and I'm going to have to kiss you again." He looked over and saw that her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling.

"Stupid movie! Stupid movie! Stupid movie!"

"Warning you Sam. Don't make me slay you with my tongue. Jada and Dean might get a little mad." He shook his head and listened to her snoring. It was around midnight when Dean and Riley stumbled in the door. Sam and Akina were asleep on the couch. All the babies were sleeping and so was Jada.

"Never, ever sing again man. You just suck!" Dean said as the two drunk men stumbled into the kitchen.

"Like you were any better." Riley shot back. Dean rolled his eyes and the two sat at the table. "I happen to sound like Diana Ross, thank you very much."

"Yeah when she's being strangled." The two laughed, trying to be as quiet as they could. "You have a place to stay while you're here?"

"Car."

"There's a extra room here and I don't think Sam and Jada would mind." Riley looked up at him. "What? I think that Kina already figured that you'd be staying here."

"Maybe. Wanna show me that room and where the bathroom is? I think those purple nurples are coming back up." Dean laughed and the two helped each other up the stairs. "What is it with people and lots of steps?"

"I asked the same thing a while ago. Bathroom there." He pointed to the end of the hall. "Bedroom there." And he went to his room. Riley nodded and made his way to the bathroom. After thowing up everything he drank, he stumbled into the spare room and fell asleep. Dean was also out cold the minute his head hit the pillow.

"Dean. You alive?" Akina said as she poked Dean's side. He grumbled and pushed her away. "No need to be a grumpy Dean. Just wanted to make sure you're still with us."

"Don't talk so loud." She laughed and sat on the bed holding Alina. "Your brother made me drink a lot last night."

"I bet you had nothing to do with that and you did everything in your power to stop him to."

"I did." He said with a smile. Akina just looked at him and shook her head.

"Breakfast is ready if you think you can make it downstairs. I'm gonna go see if you killed Riley." She got up and left the room. Dean grumbled and rolled over. Akina walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You alive and not naked?"

"You can come in." She walked in the room and saw him leaning over the bed with his head in a trash can. "This sucks!"

"Dean said you made him drink that much last night." He lifted his head a little to look at her. "You look like crap man."

"You're the sweetest person I have ever met." He said before puking again. "Stupid purple nurples." Akina just laughed at him. "Not funny. My head is killing me."

"I have something for that downstairs and there's breakfast too. Think you can make it?"

"No." She laughed again and left the room. "Stupid beer!"

**A/N Just thought to do a chapter on how Dean views Riley. Hope ya like it. **


	109. Hunting Together

**Chapter 109 Hunting Together**

"Good to see you two are still among the living." Sam said as soon as Riley and Dean shuffled into the room. "Have fun last night?"

"Shut it Sammy. Where's the coffee?" Sam pointed to the counter and smiled. "Can you please get your dear older brother a cup? I have a feeling that if I try, I might fall." Sam nodded and got the two coffee. "Lifesaver!"

"No coffee!" Akina yelled as she came in the room. "Lifesavers are little round candies!"

"I know that and please stop yelling!" She whispered a sorry and sat down next to Dean.

"You know we saved you some pancakes and bacon if ya want."

"No food." Was all Riley said. That made Akina and Sam laugh. "Not funny. Pills for pain?"

"Here." She handed him a few pills and he thanked her with a smile. "So what exactly did you two do last night and when did you get home?"

"Drank and late." Dean said with his eyes still closed.

"We knew that." Sam said opening his computer. He's been searching for something to hunt since last night, but so far no luck.

"I got something if you want?" They turned to the muffled voice of Riley. "Found it a while ago and it's close by." He went and grabbed his bag and handed Sam the folder. Akina went over and stood behind him so that she could read it to. After a few minutes, Akina sat down and looked at him. "Sound interesting?"

"Yup. I think we should do it!" She said with a smile. Dean and Sam just looked at her. Jada came down with Ailsa and handed her off to Akina.

"She was crying. The other one's still sleeping." She said with a smile.

"Thanks sex kitten. And why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. It's just, you wanna do this one?" Sam asked handing the folder to Dean so that he could read it. Akina nodded. "Why?"

"I haven't been on a hunt in how long? Just wanted to do it with my brother. Something wrong with that?" Sam shook his head no and looked at Dean. "Well? You think you can handle the kids with their help?"

"I guess. When are you leaving?" She shrugged and looked over at Riley, who fell asleep on the table. She laughed at him before hitting him in the arm.

"What the!? What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm. Akina was just smiling away. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"I know. You and I are doing this one!" She said as she fed Ailsa. "We can do that whole 'what have you been up to' thing to."

"Fine by me." He said as he stretched. "I drooled on your table. I'll wipe it up." He flashed Jada a smile and she threw a towel at him, hitting him right in the face. "Tanks! So when are we leaving?"

"Whenever we pack and holy hell!!" Everyone turned and looked at her. "Murry and Slim! They died in the fire and I just remembered them now!! Son of a bitch!!" She yelled slamming her fist into the table. "Well, looks like we get to go pet shopping soon! Hey Dean."

"Hum?"

"Can I get another rat?" Sam and Jada smiled as they turned to look at him. Riley was looking between all of them. "Well?"

"Why can't you get a hamster or something? Why always a rat?"

"You afraid of rats or something?" Everyone laughed at the question. "I'm taking that as a yes and I'm going to join in the laughing now." And so he did. It was around noon when they had everything packed and ready to go. "We taking my car?"

"I guess. Dean is far to protective of his baby to let me take it." She said with a smile as she turned to Dean. "Kiss!" The two were making out for quite some time till Riley grabbed hold of Akina and Sam grabbed Dean. "What? I wasn't done yet!"

"Come on guys! I mean you kissed her Sam. What would you say if I pulled you away!?" Sam just shook his head and smiled. "Damn you!"

"Come on Akina. We better get going before this thing kills itself."

"How can it kill itself? It's already dead!" He rolled his eyes and after kissing Kaley and the twins good-bye, got into the car. Akina just turned to Dean and Sam. "This is the part where you give me hugs!" Both boys rolled their eyes and hugged her. This gave her the time she needed to pull Dean into another kiss.

"SOMETIME TODAY AKINA!! YOU CAN KISS HIM ALL YOU WANT WHEN WE GET BACK!!" Riley yelled from the car. Akina waved and continued kissing. "Damn you girl!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She smiled and pinched Sam's ass before skipping to the car. "Give the babies a kiss for me. Sam too!" She smiled and got in. "Oh hell no!!!" Sam and Dean turned to the car and laughed. Riley was singing along with Metallica, 'Stone Cold Crazy' and Akina was yelling at him to turn the shit off. "I HATE YOU!!"

"Have fun you two and be careful." Dean yelled as they pulled out. All he got in return was Akina giving him the finger and Riley laughing and waving. Both brothers shook their heads and went back inside as the two insane people drove away.

With Akina and Riley

"Dude, can we please listen to something else? Anymore of this shit and I'm going to kill your cd player!" Akina yelled at her brother. He just shook his head and laughed at her. "Please!!"

"I think not. Besides, it's not that bad. How can you not like this?"

"I have ears and can hear it. I'm begging you man. Please." She gave him her little pouty face and he turned it off. "Spanks!"

"Not a problem. Dean always fall for that face too?"

"All the time. Either that or I get naked for him, but you no see my goods!"

"Thank god. So besides having two more kids and getting married, what else have you been up to?"

"Let's see. I sold my soul and went to hell to save Jada. I became a half demon, but mom saved my fine ass from becoming a full demon, we killed dad and the demon that turned him, and I died. You know, the usual. How bout you?" She glanced at him and he was just staring at her. "Watch the road man. I already died once and I don't feel like doing that again at such a tender age."

"Sorry. So let me get this straight. You sold your soul."

"Yep."

"You killed dad and the demon."

"On a role."

"You became a half demon and that's only because mom stepped in."

"Bingo."

"And you died."

"Sure did. Lost my demon power when I came back though." He laughed and she just looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"How we find all this normal. How the hell did you come back from the dead though?" She shrugged and turned on Froggy 101. "You don't know?"

"Nope. One minute I was enjoying the sweet life that is heaven or whatever and the next I'm clawing my way out of the ground. Wanted to go back for a while after that. Didn't really care about Dean or the girls. Took Jada and me getting into a little fight that ended with her shooting me to get me to change my mine."

"WAIT! Jada shot you?"

"Sure did. Only grazed me though. No need to worry Robin, big sis is still among the living. Not all there in the head, but alive!" She said with a thumbs up. "You still haven't told me what you've been up to."

"Right. Well, I went to school for a while there and after that, Joe and I went on a few hunts. Nothing as big as a demon or dying, but still. It kept us busy. I was studying at home when you called me and here I am. Is my life exciting or what?"

"What? You wanna die or something cause let me tell you, it's not all it's cracked up to be. So what's this hunt all about and how the hell did you find it and I gotta call and check in and you can change the station if you want cause I hate this song." He was staring at her yet again. "Come on man. You should know be by know that I just kinda say what pops into my head. Wheather it make any sense or not."

"So true." He put on Rock 107 as Akina called home.

"What's up?"

"My boobie jiggle like Jell-O when I bounce!" Riley gave her a sideways glance and smiled. 'Still the same.' "I know I am and are you there Sam?"

"You said that to Sam?"

"I might have. Well Steven?"

"Why do you always call me different names?"

"I like to. Just calling to say we're alright and no where near where we're supposed to be. Long drive with nothing to do."

"Why don't you try talking to your brother?"

"Already did that. Thank god I borrowed your computer or else I would really be screwed and I'm not talking about by Dean!" Even Riley laughed at that one. "Watch the road monkey nut!"

"I am. Just talk." She gave him a thumbs up and told him to pull into the parking lot of the small store they were passing. "What? Need dew already?"

"You know me. Tell Dean I love him Sam and I still love your ass!!" And she hung up. "That boy will talk your ear off. You fill up and I'll get what needs gettin! You want anything?"

"Just grab me a snicker and a coke."

"That's called stealing bro. I have to pay for them first!" He shook his head and pushed her towards the store. "I'm going. Damn man!"

"Tell them twenty on pump three!" She waved to tell him she heard him and went inside. Riley was just drumming along to some random beat till she came out.

"Man wanted my ass. Almost gave it to him to. If only gramps didn't need help getting it up." She tossed his snicker and soda and him and the two were off again. "So no girlfriend?"

"Had one a while back, but she didn't like what I did so she left."

"How can she leave a hunk like you behind!?" He laughed and shook his head. "So you told her what you do?"

"Didn't feel right lying to her. She left anyways, but hey, at least I was honest right?"

"So true. We have roughly six hours before we get there. I'm gonna take a nap and wake me if you want me to drive. At least you wouldn't kill me if I wrecked your car."

"HA! This car already is a wreck." She nodded in agreement and soon fell asleep. Riley just drove for the next four hours and he was bored shitless and tired. He pulled off to the side and smacked Akina on the arm. "Time for you to drive before I kill us." She yawned and stretched before looking around. "We're in the middle of nowhere and it's been four hours."

"Okey dokey then. Get some sleep and I'll wake you when we get there." He nodded and the two exchanged seats. She yawned again and put in her japanese cd. She heard Riley moan and she smiled. "You no like?"

"Me hate. Why can't you listen to english music?"

"I have Jessica..." He put his hand up to stop her, but never looked at her. "What?"

"Leave this on. Just no Jessica Simpson." Akina laughed and continued driving. She called home again and checked in. Seems like the twin were a little fussy today. That made her laugh even more. The two hours passed rather quickly and Akina pulled into a motel before waking her brother. "Time to get up Ben!"

"Ben?"

"What? We're at the motel. I'm going to check us in and you grab the bags." He gave her a thumbs up and she went to check in. All he did was curl up and go back to sleep. Akina came out and saw him still sleeping and shook her head. "Rilanator!!" He shot up so fast that he almost hit his head off the windshield. "Morning!"

"I hate you and why you gotta be so loud?"

"Why you gotta fall back to sleep? Because homie said so!"

"Screw homie. Can we go and check this out tomorrow. Riley sleepy!"

"Riley insane, but yea. I'm kinda tired myself. Let's go though. Room twelve."

"Still with the even numbers huh?" She nodded happily and he got out. After grabbing their bags and settling in, Riley quickly fell asleep as Akina called home AGAIN.

"Sweet Johnny answering the phone!!"

"How you doin Akina?"

"I stubbed my toe, got stung by a bee, hired a trans-sexual hooker and got hyped up on pcp. You?" She smiled when she heard him laughing. "All of that is true except for the bee part."

"I bet. You check anything out yet?" She was sitting at the small table, watching her brother sleep. "Akina?"

"Uh. Sorry. Kinda zoned off there. Little tired and no. We're going to do that tomorrow morning and by morning I mean noon." More laughing for John. "Look yums, I'm kinda tired so can you just let everyone know we're okey dokey and tell Dean I love him and to give the girls and Sam a kiss for me?"

"Sure, but I doubt he's going to kiss Sam. Even for you."

"Did it once already!"

"What!? How did I not know about this!?"

"We were playing truth or dare and Dean picked dare."

"And you gave him the dare?"

"Sure did."

"Dumb shit. So you dared him to kiss Sam?"

"For five seconds. That's why I kissed Jada the other day."

"I see. Well I gotta go tease him now. Call us tomorrow when you find something out."

"Will do! Later!" And she hung up. After taking a few sips of the dew, she settled into her bed and fell asleep.

**A/N Don't worry, there's going to be the hunt in the next chapter. I really need to stop writing chapters that lead up to hunts. The next one is kinda interesting and is also based on a somewhat true event or so I read. Please rate and review and let me know if your all getting bored with this story. If you are, well I'll end it. I'll keep writing it for me since I enjoy it so much, but I'll stop posting. Just let me know. SPANKS!!! **


	110. Half Bodied Girls Are A Pain In The Ass

**Chapter 110 Half Bodied Girls Are A Pain In The Ass**

"Akina."

"Hum?"

"Akina."

"Mmnmm."

"AKINA!!!" She shot up and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on her laughing brother. "Morning!" He said with a wave. She threw the pillow at him and layed back down. "No can do sis. Time to go check this hotel out!"

"No hotel! More sleep!" Riley rolled his eyes and grabbed the side of the bed. With one swift motion, he flipped it over, causing Akina to land on the floor. "RILEY!!"

"What?" She looked at him and he had the most innocent look plastered on his face. "Glad to see you're up! I got you a bagel and some coffee. Take a shower and eat on the way." She grumbled and stood up. "You are so not a morning person."

"Ya think!? Do me a favor and call John to tell him that we're going to check this out soon. Men get so worried if I don't check in." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. "Damn I have to poop!"

"Thanks for sharing." He laughed and called John. "John?"

"Dean."

"Same difference. You have any idea how hard it is to wake that girl up?" He knew he understood based on the laughing.

"What? You have to tip the bed over?"

"Sure did. She's in the shower now. We're heading to the hotel when she's done."

"Alright. Let us know what you find out and watch her back. She tends not to pay attention."

"I already knew that. See ya!" He hung up just as Akina came out. "You know you look like that freaky chick from 'The Ring?' She gave him a weird look and he shook his head. "Your hair is all over your face."

"To tired to dry it. You call?" He nodded and tossed her a bagel. "Tanks!" She smiled and sat at the table. "So when we going and please don't say soon."

"Hate to break it to ya, but soon." She slammed her head against the table and he smiled. "Not nice to hurt yourself." He thought he heard her mumble a fuck you, but wasn't to sure about it. "Let's go sunshine. It's a half hour drive and you can sleep in the car."

"Promise?" He nodded and the two left the room. "Piggy back me!" He bent down and she climbed on his back. "Spank you!"

"Not a problem. You really that tired?" She nodded against his shoulder and that made him smile. It's been a long time since he spent time with his sister and he was enjoying every minute of it! "Time to get down. We're at the car." She hopped off and got in. After starting the car, he looked over and saw she was asleep again. He shook his head and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"It's Riley. Can I talk to Jada for a second?"

"Sure. Hang on." He heard him yell for her and then Jada appeared. "Hello?"

"Jada. I need to ask you something and I want you to be completly honest with me alright?"

"Sure. What is it?" He took a deep breath and checked to make sure Akina was still sleeping. Sure enough she was. "Riley?"

"How's Akina been doing?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Just by the way she's acting. It seems somethings off."

"She was depressed again for a while, but other than that, she's been normal. Normal for her anyways." She laughed and he smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. She ever try to kill herself again?" He got nothing, but silence in return. "I thought so. Looks like we're going to have one of those brother/sister talks again."

"No Riley. Not one of them. She's fine so just let it go alright."

"Why? How long ago did she try?"

"Uh, I don't remember. It's been a while I know that. Just please leave this alone. If she needs to talk, she will. You know that. Just get this job done and come back. Your nieces and nephew wanna see you!"

"Alright, but if she tries again..."

"You can have that talk with her. See ya."

"Bye." He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Akina was mumbling something in her sleep, but he did what he promised and let it go. She slept the whole way to the hotel and it took him hitting her in the arm to wake her up.

"I'm up man. Damn." She grumbled and looked around. "We in the nice side of town?"

"Would I take you anywhere else?" She shook her head and the two got out. "Alright." He pulled out his folder and looked over it. Akina was leaning against him with her eyes close. "Wake up!"

"I AM!"

"How the hell are you still tired?" She shrugged and smiled. "Ok. So it looks like all the sightings and such are happening on the ground and second floor."

"Makes sense since that's where she died." He nodded in agreement and continued reading. "So where do we start?"

"I would say we split up. I'll take the ground floor and you take the second."

"Fine by me butterpants. Let's go." The two smiled and walked into the hotel. It was all run down and falling apart on the inside. "Beautiful place. Think we might wanna stay here next time."

"Agreed. Seems like all the people who saw her were either homeless bums or kids looking for a cheap thrill." They went to the elevator and stopped. "So, the story says that a divorced woman was walking her young daughter down the hallway. It was the day that the father could take the girl home. The woman was torn all to pieces about it, and the young girl noticed. The woman and her child arrived at the elevator and when the doors opened, stepped in." He stopped and looked over to make sure she was paying attention.

"I'm listening. Keep going." She said as she eyed up the elevator. He nodded and continued.

"So when they had reached the floor that the father worked. the doors opened and guess who was standing their?"

"Daddy!" He nodded and went on.

"Yup, the father. Without saying a word the father took hold of the girls hand and started to walk away. Suddenly the woman grabbed the girls other hand and tried to pull her back in the elevator."

"What? She having second thought's or something?"

"I guess. I mean wouldn't you if you and Dean were divorced and he wanted to take the girls from you?" She nodded and he started yet again.

"Unfortunately, the door closed on the girl as her head was pulled back into the elevator. It started going down and half of the young girls body was going with it because her mother wouldn't let go and her father wouldn't either, who was still on the second floor." He stopped YET AGAIN and looked over at his sister. She was bending down, looking at the floor. "You alright?"

"She was torn in half all because her parents couldn't be civil about the whole thing. That's just so wrong. I get why the poor girl is angry though. I mean she was what? Seven? I'd be pissed to."

"Huh. So how should we handle this? Just a simple excorsism and send her where she belongs? She never hurt any of those people." Akina stood up and grabbed her bag. "We splitting up now?"

"Yuppers. I'll call you if I find anything and you do the same. We meet back here in half an hour."

"You got it!" He gave her a thumbs up and she laughed as she climbed the stairs. "What? You're not taking the elevator?"

"Nope. Walking's good for the body. See ya and be careful!"

"You too." After a half hour, the two met up in the lobby and shared what they found...nothing. "How the hell was there nothing? You mean you didn't see her either?"

"Nope. Maybe we should just do the excorsism and be done with it. Either way, it'll be enough to put her to rest so what's the harm?"

"Good point." The two sat down and prepaired to do what needed to be done. That is until little miss elevator showed up. "Akina." She looked at him and he pointed to where the girl was standing. She was just staring at them, not moving, not talking. "What do you think she's doing?"

"Keeping that spot warm? How the hell should I know? Bigger question is should we continue?" Riley was about to answer, but the girl cut him off.

"Roof." Confused looks between the two. "Roof. Roof. Roof. Roof." She just kept repeating it over and over again till she was screaming it.

"What the hell does roof mean??" Akina asked a still rather confused Riley. He just shook his head and the girl pointed to the ceiling above them. Both looked up, but saw nothing.

"Roof. Roof. Roof."

"We get roof. What we don't get is what it means?" The little girl shook her head and vanished. Akina looked over at her little brother and shrugged. "Should we do it or do you think we should check the roof?"

"I think we should check the roof." The two got up and walked the six flights of stairs till they found the door to the roof. "I don't think this is going to do us much good." They were looking at the door, and the huge pile of rubble in front of it. "So what now?"

"We put her to rest. I'm just pissed we had to walk up all those steps for nothing. Stupid ghost." She mumbled and the two turned around and stopped. The little girl was standing right in their path. "Oh what now?"

"Fall. Fall. Fall. Fall." She repeated over and over again. "Roof. Roof. Fall. Fall. BOOM!" Both jumped at how loud she yelled, but still had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "ROOF. FALL. BOOM!"

"I think we should leave." Akina turned to her brother. He looked over and her and grabbed her hand and started running down the hall. The little girl vanished when he got to close.

"Riley! Slow down!! What's wrong!?"

"We have to get out and as fast as possible!!" The two ran down all the stairs with Riley never letting go of her hand.

"Why? What the hell is wrong!?"

"Think about it! Roof, fall, boom. She's a ghost that warns people. What do you think is going to happen?" He turned back and looked at her. He knew she got it and the two ran even faster. They were at the fourth floor when they heard the rumbling. "Not much time huh?"

"Ya think! Stop talking and run faster!" She screamed and the two started jumping down the stairs two at a time. At the second floor, the rumbling was right on top of them. "I don't think we're going to make it to the door man!"

"We're going to make it!!" He looked back again and saw the cloud of smoke behind them. He pulled his sister right up to him and covered her body with his own as the ceiling came crashing down around them. People from the street just stopped what they were doing and watched in awe as the old building crumbled to it's foundation.

**A/N So what cha think? Any good? Is it bad? Are they dead? OH!!! Now this one is slightly base on another ghost story that I found on a pretty kick ass site! Warphead. you know what comes after that. I can't put that if I put the .com after it. If any of you wanna check it out. There's some pretty cool stuff there. Please review. I think that some of you got bored with this story. Either that or you just don't feel like reviewing. Either way, it's okey dokey!**


	111. Dig Out And Survival

**Chapter 111 Dig Out And Survival**

"You alright?" Riley asked attempting to look around. He couldn't look to far since they were kinda buried by the rest of the building. He heard Akina caughing and looked down at her. "Well?"

"I'll be fine once you get your big butt off me and thanks!" He smiled and moved over so that he was leaning against some of the rubble. "I think I hit my head." She said as she rubbed it. Riley looked over at her with nothing, but concern.

"How bad is it?" She shook her head and sat next to him. "Think we might be in trouble here."

"What gave that away?" He smiled and she leaned against his side. "Think we can dig our way out?"

"I might be able to. You sit there." She nodded and he started digging. He got a little rubble out of the way, but then more just filled the space. "Well, this sucks."

"You're telling me. I just got back from being dead and now I have to do it all over again. My life rocks!" She said with a fake smile and a thumbs up. Riley shook his head and sat back down.

"You know that we don't have a lot of air in here."

"Just keep bringing the good news and we'll be alright." He snickered a bit at that. "Wonder if I can reach Jada."

"No harm in trying. Go for it and I'll try digging again." She nodded and closed her eyes.

_"Jada can you hear me?" _She waited a few seconds. _"Jada?"_

_"I can hear you. What's up?"_

_"Kinda hit a little snag here."_

_"What kind of little snag and are you two alright?" _Akina giggled a little bit. Are we in trouble? HA! We're trapped under a collapsed building for crying out loud. _"Akina?"_

_"Well, you see the spirit of the girl that died here wasn't evil. She warned people and we just didn't understand the warning till it was too late."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Ha, it's a funny story. The building kinda fell on us. We're alright for the time being, but the air isn't going to last forever."_

_"You know some people have all the luck. You being one of them."_

_"Don't I know it. Listen, you have the directions. Tell Dean and Sam to get their fine behinds here and to hurry. Chance are that people outside don't know we're in here or should I say under here. You need to tell them that we are."_

_"I will. Just hang on. They're on the way."_

_"Thanks sexy!"_

_"Just live through this alright. Both of you."_

_"Will do." _She opened her eyes and saw that Riley was still digging. "I think you should stop. Look at your hands." He looked down at his bleeding hand and then at her. "Sam and Dean are on the way. They'll get in touch with who ever is out there and let them know we're here." She looked down at his hands again. "Let me see em."

"They're fine."

"No. They're bleeding. Now let me see." He handed his hands over and she wrapped them up for him. "You want a kiss to make the booboo all better?" He smacked her arm and laughed. "Only one thing left to do now."

"We sit and wait?" She smiled and nodded as he sat down next to her. "I have to say sis. This is one of the worse dates you have ever taken me on." The two started laughing and they heard some more rumbling. "That's really gonna suck if it falls on us."

"You need to stop telling me things I already know. Wanna play rock, paper, scissors?" He nodded and the two started playing. "Why is it that I asked you to play knowing full well I always lose and I know you know." He glanced at her face and saw the look she was giving him.

"I had to ask with knowing your self harming past and all."

"I understand that. Just no brother/sister talks till after we get the hell out of here. Moving around might be a bit tricky right now."

"Agreed. You wanna talk about it while we wait?"

"Calm down man. I haven't tried in a while and I have no intention of trying any time soon. I just had a rough few months and wanted out of everything. It's all good in the hood now!"

"It better be." She laughed and hit his arm. "What was that for?"

"You know how much I enjoy those talks we have."

"No. You like beating the crap out of me."

"Dude!! You lost your virginity to a stripper!! What did you think I would say?" He nodded in understanding.

"But she was hot!"

"No. She was a man."

"No she wasn't!"

"She so was man."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No." She shook her head and looked at him. "I hate you." He just sat there, grinning ear to ear. "Dick!"

With Sam, John, and Dean

"So the building fell on them?" Sam nodded as the three drove to the site of the hotel. They already phoned ahead and made sure to tell whoever was there that there are people trapped under the rubble. "Is it me or does Kina have awesome luck?"

"Just you man. How far away are we?"

"About a hour. Can you drive any faster Dean?" He glanced over at his father and nodded before pushing down the gas petal. "That's more like it!"

"You hate it when I drive fast!"

"No. I hate it when you drive like a moron. Driving fast when their lives are in danger, ok in my book." Sam just shook his head in the back and Dean laughed. John was talking to some fire chief on the scene and getting the play by play.After a few minutes, he hung up.

"So what's up?" John looked over at Dean and smiled. "They smile? Damn. Now I'm doing it!" Sam and John laughed at him as he punched the wheel. "So?"

"Oh right! Well it looks like they already knew they were in there. Seems someone saw them going in, but never coming out. They're in the process of digging them out now, but no one knows how much air they have left or how long they'll last under all that. I guess it's pretty unstable."

"That's just great, isn't it?" Sam piped up from the back. "So they're trying to get them out now?" John nodded and the car went silent. "HA!!"

"What?" Dean looked at his little brother through the mirror and John turned to face him. "What is it Sam?"

"Just thinking about what those two might be talking about. I mean think about it." Both did and both laughed.

Back with the insane siblings

"No way man!! No way do you think Paris Hilton is hot!!"

"She so is and you know it!!"

"She looks like a fricken alien!!" Akina stopped and thought about it. "You know. Since you did lose it to a man, I guess I'll let it slide!" She started laughing and Riley just grumbled. Sad part is the building started doing the same thing. Both looked up as dirt and rocks fell in front of them. "Ok. So how about Nichole Kidman?"

"Eh."

"You think Paris Hilton is hot, but not Nichole Kidman? How the hell??"

"Simple." He glanced down at her and smiled.

"She's easy." They both said at the same time. "Ok. Your turn. How about Johnny Depp?"

"Do you need to ask that one? I mean come on man! Guys a hotty!!!" Riley scoffed and she smiled. "Give me another one."

"Alright. Tommy Lee Jones."

"He ain't so bad for a old guy!"

"You disgust me."

"You like Paris!"

"So! You like a old man!"

"You like Paris and I got nothing other than that!" She laughed and the two looked up again as more dirt fell. "You think it's coming down anytime soon?"

"Man I hope not! How about Jared Padalecki?"

"Who the hell is that??" He smiled again and leaned his head against the wall. "You can't even tell me who...OH! I know who that is!! The tall guy from that show I like!!"

"Duh!"

"Love that ass man!!"

"Too much info. Wanna try digging ourselves out again?" She shrugged and sat up.

"When your hands start bleeding again, you're stopping." He rolled his eyes and the two started at it again. This is how it went for some time. Both knew their air was running out. Not as fast as the expected, but it was still going. So every now and then when they weren't asked each other stupid question, they would try to dig out. They never got to far though, but it was becoming more and more unstable the longer they sat there.

"You know how long it is till Dean and Sam get here? My whole mind reading thing doesn't reach that far." She nodded and sat back down. She closed her eyes and opened them again a few minutes later. "So?"

"Dean agreed with you on Paris and they'll be here soon. Said that they know we're in here." He nodded and stopped digging one his hands started bleeding again. "Let me see em again. I have to change those." He gave her his hands and she changed the bandages. Ok, so they were made from his shirt, but you get the point.More rocks and dirt fell around them. "Don't think we have a whole lotta time here."

"Ya think!?"

"HEY! That's my line!" He gave her his best smile and she layed back down with her head in his lap. "This bites!"

"You pinch. What's your point?" She shrugged and closed her eyes. "Tired?"

"A widdle. Wake me up in a few minutes alright." He nodded and she fell asleep. He just sat there wondering how the hell she could fall asleep knowing that at any minute this whole thing could crumble on top of them. That was one thing he admired about his older sister. Her carefree, shit happens attitude. Ten minutes past and he woke her up.

"Morning and we're still trapped." She smiled and yawned.

"This still bites!" He nods in agreement and more shit falls. They look up and see light above them. "You think they found our sorry asses?"

"I don't have a sorry ass. You do!" She smacked his leg as she sat up. "I think they did find us though."

"KINA!!? RILEY!!? YOU TWO HEAR ME!?" The two turned to one another.

"Dean." Both laugh as they saw the hole get a little bigger. They saw Dean and Sam looking down at them and the only thing both did was wave like maniacs. "Nice to see you two. Now turn around so I can see those asses!!"

"Shut it Kina and grab that rope. No telling how long this thing is going to stay standing!"

"We already know how long. THING ALREADY FELL!! ON US!!"

"No need to yell." She laughed and handed the rope to her brother.

"Go." Riley looked at the rope and then at her. "Now man!"

"What? No. You're going first."

"Not a lot of time guys!"

"Shut it Sam." Akina yelled before turning to Riley. "I'm older so that means you're going first. So go before I knock you out and tie the rope around you." He smiled and nodded. They team pulled him up and took his to get his hands looked at. "You gonna send that rope back down now?"

"Sorry. Here!" She grabbed her bag and then the rope. They pulled her out and away from the rubble just as it fell in on itself.

"Well, that was close huh?" She said with a smile. "DEANBUG!! KISS ME!!" She grabbed him and started making out with him. Riley walked over and him and Sam just laughed. "Where be sweet Johnny? I know I sense that ass!!"

"Over here!" He waved and she ran to hug him. "Good to see you two are ok."

"Is she always like this?" Riley whispered to Sam. He just kinda nodded and went over to where everyone else was.

"Hows the hands?"

"Fine and dandy. Can use a shower though. What do ya say we head out?" Everyone agreed and Sam rode back with Riley while Akina and John went with Dean. After they were all home and showered, Akina and Dean kissed all the babies good night. Akina kissed Jada good night and she just punched her arm. She wanted to give Sam a kiss good night, but Dean stopped her before she got the chance and they all went sleepy by!!

**A/N I know. Stupid ending, but I couldn't think of a way to end it so I did that. Sorry. Hope ya like it!! Review!!**


	112. Brother Sister Talk

**Chapter 112 Brother/Sister Talk**

"HEY YOU GUYSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" Akina screamed as she walked...RAN into the house carring a box. "Dude! I was so just Sloth!!" Dean, Sam, John, Jada, Kaley, and Riley were all sitting at the kitchen table. They spend a lot of time in the kitchen, have you noticed? "Lookie what I got!!!" She had a smiled planted on her face as her and Bobby came walking in.

"Damn this girl! I sware that she would have bought the whole pet store if I wasn't there." Dean turned to him and smiled. He knew how she was in a pet store. That's why he didn't go with her.

"Killing my fun Bobs!" Riley got up and walked over to her. "Wanna see!!!?" He nodded and she handed him the box. "Now I kept my promise and didn't get a rat so be happy about that Dean."

"I am." He replied with a smile. She shook her head at him. "So then if you didn't get a rat, what did you get?" Riley looked over at him and then opened the box. He glanced at it and then at his sister. She still had the goofy smile on her face. "Gonna share?" Akina nodded and placed the box on the table. "You got a pet box? Nice choice in my book!"

"I didn't get a pet box you numb nut. It's what's in the box! I was going to get a chinchilla, but they I thought Jada might wanna skin it for a coat and I'm so against that."

"I would not!" Akina smiled at her and shook her head. "Bitch."

"Dick. Anyways, then I was going to get a hamster, but they were to small. Although I think small is so cute, I wanted something different that Dean wouldn't shit his pants if he saw." Laugh at Dean time.

"Why would I shit myself?"

"You did scream like a..." He put his hand up and shut her up. Riley was still looking in the box trying to figure out what it was. Even John was peeking in it to see. "So now that we got what I didn't get out of the way. Who wants to see what it is?" Everyone looked at each other and then at Dean. "No, I didn't get a Dean. Those cost way to much and I have all the Dean I can handle for the time being."

"Alright. Now stop stalling and show us what you got." She nodded at Sam and took the small animal out of the box. Everyone looked at it and then at her smiling face."And that would be?"

"Duh! It's a sugar glider!!!" She said as she jumped up and down with the animal on her head. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen!!?"

"What's a sugar glider?" Jada asked as she looked at the small animal sitting on her friends head. She reached out and petted it and smiled. "Gotta admit that it's cute."

"Isn't he!?" She walked over to Dean and sat next to him. "Wanna pet him?" He looked at her and then glanced at her head. "Come on man. He doesn't bite and it's not a rat. Did set me back a pretty penny, but it was the only one they had and I just loveded him on sight!"

"Wait. How much did that rodent cost?"

"He's not a rodent!" She thought about it for a second. "Ok so it is a rodent and it didn't cost that much. Besides, it's my money."

"Didn't answer." She smiled and looked over at Bobby. Dean followed her gaze and Bobby just looked at the floor. "How much?"

"Three hundred and fifty." She whispered as the thing crawled onto her shoulder and then jumped onto Sam's head. "He likes you Sammy!" Sam was just looking up at the thing.

"Better not shit on me." He reached up and started petting it. He, along with everyone else, laughed when they looked at the look on Dean's face. "You alright there man?"

"You spent three hundred and fifty dollars on a tiny rodent!?" She smiled and nodded. "Why was it so much?"

"Exoctic pet man. They cost a bit more than a gerbil. Plus with all the crap I had to get with it. Man. I'm just glad Bobby was there to carry it all. No way would I have been able to carry it myself." She said as she shook her head. Everyone else was just laughing as the sugar glider, well glided around the room. "My god that is adorable!!"

"Three hundred and fifty dollars!" Dean whispered to himself for the tenth time. "Well, what did you name it?" She looked at him and then at it. It was sitting on the counter. Kaley was watching as it walked back and forth.

"It's so small!" She laughed as she petted it. It looked at her and then jumped onto her shoulder. "Mommy!! Look!!" Akina laughed when she saw it climbing up her hair and then resting on her head. "HA!! I like him!!"

"So do I and I named him Rocket!"

"Rocket?" She turned to her brother and nodded. "What the hell kinda name is that?"

"He flies or glides in this case so I thought it would suit him!" He shook his head and left the room. Akina glanced at Dean, who just shrugged and followed him out. "Riley!" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. I have something I have to do. I got a call from my ex that I told you about and she wants me to check something out for her."

"So you're leaving?" He nodded and she looked at the floor. "Just thought you would stay longer." He looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll call and come visit more now. I mean we have nothing to fear anymore, right? And you try to keep me away from those kids." She pulled back and smiled at him. "You alright?"

"Fine."

"We still need to have that talk to." She nodded to tell him that she remembered and he went to pack. "When I'm done, we're talking."

"Is it going to be the brother/sister talk?" He nodded and she smiled. "I'll be ready!" Ten minutes later he came back downstairs and saw Akina sitting on the couch. "You ready?"

"I am. Are you?" She jumped up and nodded. "You know that I've gotten a lot better since the last time. Might not be so easy to beat me."

"HA! I'm so scered!" The two laughed and walked into the kitchen. "We goin on back to have a little chat. Keep an eye on him. He likes to drink!" She said pointing to Rocket, who at this time was sitting on John's lap. "So cute sweet Johnny!!" They were about to leave until Jada grabbed her arm. "Wanna do me now sexy? No can do. Gotta talk to him!" Jada shook her head and smiled.

"Is this going to be a brother/sister talk or just some boring talk?"

"Brother/sister. Why?" Jada looked at Riley and shook her head. The two siblings went outside as Jada smiled at the others.

"What?"

"Place a bet!" They all glanced at each other before looking at her again. "You see, every now and then, when they have something important to talk about, they have these little brother/sister talks."

"And we're gonna bet on that why?" Dean asked as the walked over to her.

"Simple. Their talks involve talking while fighting!" She said with a giant smile. "In between the fist and legs flying, they talk about what's bothering them. Works fairly well from what I saw in the past."

"You mean they beat the piss out of each other?" John asked as they looked out the window. Sure enough it looked like the two were sizeing each other up. "Twenty on Akina!"

"Dad!" Dean said smacking his arm. "You can't bet on this and why do they fight when they talk?" Jada shrugged and looked at the two in the yard.

"Just the way they do things. It only happens if either of them have something big to talk about. My guess is that Riley wants to talk to her about her depression and that time she tried to kill herself." Dean nodded.

"Fifty on Kina then!" Sam was looking at them and shaking his head the entire time. "What is it Sam? Don't you want in on this?"

"Fifty on Riley." Jada took the money and looked at Bobby. He rolled his eyes and handed her a hundred.

"On Akina."

"So Sam's the only one going for Riley?"

"Looks like. Kaley has that Rocket thing in the living room and the babies are sleeping so lets enjoy the fight!" They sat back and watched as the two circled each other.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Akina asked throwing a punch at her brother. He dodged it and tried to kick out her feet. "HA! Nice try man!!"

"I wanna know why you got so depressed that you wanted to die." He dove and her and wrestled her to the ground. "Gonna share what got to you so bad that you tried to kill yourself?" He asked as he punched her. She looked at him and rolled over, pinning him to the ground.

"Not to bad there. It was nothing big." She hit him in the nose and caused it to bleed. "Had two misscarages and was feeling down about it." She yelped as he rolled her over and the two stood up. "Made your nose bleed!"

"I see. So you lost two?" He asked pulling out a knife. She nodded and pulled out her own. "How?" He ran at her and went to stab her. She moved to the side and grabbed his arm, elbowing him in the face in the process. "Damn that hurt!"

"You gotten better my ass. Anyways, a evil, killer clown killed the first and something about scar tissue on my uterous took out the other." He nodded and turned around, forcing himself behind her and pulling her arm up. "OW!"

"What now!?" She grabbed his arm and threw him away. "You could do that I guess. So why didn't you do it? Not that I'm complaining." She shrugged and ran at him. After kicking him in the ribs, he swung around and kneed her in the stomach, causeing her to fall to the ground. He went for a kick in the face, but she blocked it. "You don't know why you didn't do it?"

"Not exactly." She twisted his ankle and he fell over. She got up and straddled him, punching him once in the ribs and then once in the face. "I heard Jada thinking about spagetti-o's and with Dean knocking on the door, guess I didn't have the time." He nodded and elbowed her in the face, knocking her back. "That hurt ya bully!" She yelled grabbing her nose. He just smirked and ran at her. "I think not!" She ran at him as well and the two just tackled each other and wrestled around on the ground.

"So you didn't do it cause you didn't have time?" He asked reaching for the knife he lost. He grabbed it and raised it above her head. "Didn't you even bother to think of me?" He asked as he brought the knife down. She moved her head just in time as the blade sunk into the ground.

"Of course I thought of you. I just didn't know what to do at the time. I mean I lost two babies and they said that I would never have kids. I kept thinking of everything that was wrong with my life and it built up to be to much." She looked up at him and smiled. "Got my knife!" His eyes went wide as she tried to get him. He rolled back and she only cut his arm. He looked at it and then smiled at her. "But I'm all fine and dandy now so nothing to worry about!" He laughed and ran at her. She dropped the knife and punched him when he got close enough. "You still suck!"

"Bite me!"

"Ok." She bit his arm so hard that he yelled out in pain. He punched her in the head and she let go. "You told me to!"

"Not what I ment and you know it!" She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "So ya gonna miss me?" He asked reaching down and picking up his knife yet again. She nodded and did the same.

"You know I love you and like having you around." He nodded and the two ran at each other again. "Just promise that you'll be careful and call me if you need help."

"You know it." The two collided and rolled around on the ground again. It ended with Akina on top, holding the knife at his throat. "Damn it!"

"I win again and I'm glad we had this little chat." She smiled and helped him up. After dusting themselves of, they head the cheering coming from the house. They turned and saw Jada handing out money. "I think they bet on us."

"Wonder how many bet on me?" She shrugged and the two limped back to the house.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked with a smile. Dean checked her out while John checked out Riley. "I'm fine Dean and you better have bet on me."

"You know it! That was awesome." She kissed him and smiled. "Why do you do that in order to talk?"

"Makes talking about serious shit easier." They turned to Riley and nodded. "So you're the only one that bet one me?" Sam nodded. "Bad choice man. I only one once so far."

"That's cause you bit my ankle. Cheater!" He flashed her a smile and she laughed.

"You cost me fifty, you know."

"HA! Sorry about that. I have to be going now though." He got up and walked out of the kitchen. Akina and Jada chased after him with the others on their heels. "You miss me already?"

"No, but you better be careful." Jada said before hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Call if you need anything."

"You know I will. Already had to promise captain smartass there." He said pointing to a brused Akina. She smiled and hugged him. "Gonna miss you the most."

"You're nothing without me around." He laughed and hugged Kaley good bye. After shaking the other's hands, he loaded everything in his car and with a final wave he was gone. "Gonna miss that turd." Dean laughed and looked at her. "What?"

"You just called him a turd." She shrugged and they made their way back into the house. Akina stopped at the door and turned to the road.

_"You better take care of yourself."_

_"You know I always do. Gonna miss ya though. Was nice seeing you after all this time."_

_"I'm always missed. I think it's my ass." _ She smiled and he sat in his car laughing. _ "Please call if you need help."_

_"Promised, didn't I? Love ya sis."_

_"You too." _ She wiped her eyes and went inside to help make dinner. Riley made his way to his next destination with a smile and a few cuts on his face.

"I do love those talks." He laughed to himself and started blasting Deep Purple. "I'll beat her next time and without biting her ankle."

**A/N Hell of a talk huh? Thought it would be kinda cool. Please review!**


	113. I Need Your Help In A Bad Way

**Chapter 113 I Need Your Help In A Bad Way**

**A Month Later**

"This isn't what I had in mind when you called asking for help." Riley said as he fought with the ropes holding him down. "I have to admit, this is kinda kinky." The woman smiled at him before taking out her knife. "Oh come on! At least let me defend myself!"

"Why would I do that? It's more fun for me this way. Have to tell you something though." Riley just rolled his eyes.

"And what might that be?"

"I never thought you would come. You know, after I left you and all. Thought you would just tell me no and leave me to help myself. Kinda glad you didn't."

"Ok. So why the hell would you waste your time with a trap for me? I'm no one special." The woman, Andrea, smiled and walked closer. "I think you just want me for my body."

"You and her are so much alike." He raised his brow. "This was a trap for you, but it gets bigger than that. I only need you as bait, but you can be that alive or dead." She smiled again and the cutting and screaming began.

At home with the others

"Would you just sit down? I'm sure everything's fine." Akina looked over at Dean and continued walking around the kitchen. "Look, Kina." He got up and stood in front of her. "You said that Riley can take care of himself so there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm sure the guys fine."

"It's been a month and I've heard nothing. He promised he'd call me to let me know he's safe and he's never broken a promise to me. I know somethings wrong here Dean." He shook his head and the two sat down. "Look. Missouri said she'd watch the kids. I'm going to look for him." She got up and ran upstairs with Dean right on her ass.

"Kina wait! You don't even know where he is. I mean where are you even going to start looking?" She glanced up from her bag and shook her head. He let out a sigh and started packing. "I'm coming with you then. If something really did happen to him, I don't want you running in there alone."

"Thanks Dean. To answer your question, I can fine him. It's not that hard." It took then less than a half hour to pack and let everyone know where they were going.

"You two be careful and call us if you need help." John said as the two loaded up the car. Akina was already sitting in the passenger seat. She didn't even want hugs before they left. All she wanted to do was track down her brother and make sure he was alright and she wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Jada walked over to the car and began talking to her friend.

"He's going to be fine Akina. He can handle himself. I'm sure there's nothing for you to worry about." Akina just nodded. "Be careful girl. I don't want you dying again any time soon."

"I won't. I'm just hopeing you're all right about him." Jada hugged her friend through the window just as Dean got in. "We'll call you when we know something. Make sure you take care of Rocket." Jada smiled and shook her head.

"You know I will. See ya." Akina and Dean waved as they drove up in search of Riley.

Back with Riley and Andrea

"This is fun, isn't it?" Andrea asked with a huge smile planted on her face. Riley was just trying to catch his breath. "Don't worry though. I'm sure big sis will be here to save you." Riley lifted his head as much as he could to look at her.

"What? You mean this is all to get her here?" She nodded and sat in a near-by chair. "Why?"

"It's simple. I was ordered to kill her. Between her loseing her demon powers and trying to keep you alive, she's be easy to get rid of. She already died once. What's the harm of doing it again?"

"I don't understand. Why kill her? She's no threat to anyone now."

"Oh, but yes she is Riley. She may have lost her demon powers, but she gained something else. He little mind reading ability has gotten stronger to the point where it's a threat to us." She laughed as her eyes turned black. Riley could do nothing, but watch and wait. He knew his sister was going to walk right into a trap, but there was nothing he could do to warn her. His telepathy didn't reach as far as her's did. He did know that there was no way she was coming on her own. She's not the brightest person on the planet, but she knows enough to bring back up. "Deep in thought there?"

"So who are you working for? What demon is it this time?" Andrea just looked at him. Her eyes went back to their orginal brown by now. "Care to answer?"

"Not really. Can't give to much of the plan away just yet. Not until big sister comes to the rescue. No doubt she's bringing Dean along too. I get to kill two birds with one stone. Makes my night a lot better." Riley just shook his head as she came at him once again with the knife in hand. "Now it's time to have some more fun!"

Akina and Dean

"So do you know where we're going?" Dean asked slightly glanceing over at her. He tried getting her to talk throughout the drive, but all she did was stare out the window. She never even bitched about his music. "Kina? You alright over there?"

"Fine. Just keep going straight till I tell you to turn." She answered not even bothering to look at him. He nodded and they continued the drive in silence. They must have driven for at least five hours and the silence was really starting to get to Dean. "Take the next left. Then straight till you hit a crossroad, then head right."

"You sure you're alright? You've been too quiet for my likeing." She shook her head and turned to him. It was the first time she looked at him this whole time and the pain that was present in her eyes was almost to much for him to handle. "You're not alright."

"He's in pain Dean. Someone has him and hurting him, bad." He nodded as she turned back to the window. "Can you drive any faster?" He nodded and stepped on the gas.

"You think this is a trap?"

"I don't know what to think. I mean why would someone set a trap like this? That would just mean it's for me, but I don't understand why?"

"I don't know. I do know that we need to be prepaired for anything. You have any idea what has him?"

"A girl. I don't know who it is or why she's doing it. I can't really make out her face, but I know it's a girl." Dean drove to the crossroad and took the right. Another hour later Akina spoke up again. "Here." She pointed to a dirt road. "Down there." And so they drove down the road till they came to a small clearing. "He's here." Dean parked the car and the two got out.

"Where? There's nothing here, but a open field." He looked over at her and she was just looking around. "You hear me?" Nothing. He walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Uh, Kina? You still with me?" Still nothing. "Can you please just say something?" She was just still looking around as if Dean wasn't even there. She started walking and Dean just followed. "Care to tell me where we're going?" And again with the nothing. "Damn it!" He whispered as he followed her. He grabbed the bag of weapons and the two were now trudging through thick mud and were still in the middle of nowhere. "Alright. Can you please tell me where we're headed?"

"Dean, not trying to be a royal bitch here, but can you please shut your mouth and let me do this?" He nodded and continued to follow her till they were standing in front of a rather run down house. "Here. The basement." Dean dropped his bag and handed her a gun.

"I know you like to use those elbow things, but take this just in case." She thanked him and tucked the gun in her belt. He did the same and picked the bag back up. "Let's go then." Dean picked the lock and they made their way inside the house. After searching to make sure no one was in any of the upstairs rooms, they stood in front of the basement door. "Shall we?" Akina nodded and he picked that lock as well. "Be careful alright?"

"You too. From what I can tell, there's only one other person besides Riley down there. It's the same girl I saw before, but now I can tell she's possessed."

"Possessed? You mean another demon?" She nodded. "Great." He rolled his eyes and Akina gave him a small smile. "Alright. So what do you think we should do?"

"Save Riley, stay alive, and kill the bitch."

"As long as we have that solid plan we should be alright." The two shared another smile and headed down the stairs, keeping out of the light as best they could.They hid behind a few boxes and saw Riley tied to the wall with a young woman standing in front of him. "So what do we do?" Dean whispered over to Akina. She just looked at him and shook his head.

"You can come on. That's only a suggestion." Both looked at each other as the woman spoke. "Any time now or do I have to make him scream for you to listen?"

"You touch him again and I'll kill you." Akina stood up and walked out into the open. Dean following close behind. "Wanna untie him now?"

"So you're Akina huh? Thought you'd look different. I don't know, scarier or something. Even the great Dean Winchester isn't what I pictured." The two just glanced at each other.

"So what do you want?" Andrea laughed and pulled out a gun. "You want a gun? You already have on of those." Riley just smiled and shook his head. Same Akina no matter the situaltion.

"I want you dead!" She pulled the trigger and Dean and Akina dove for cover. "No use in running! I'm going to find you!"

"This isn't good." Akina just gave him the ya-think look as Andrea continued to fire.

_"That's six shot's Dean. She only has one bullet left."_

_"So what? We make our move then?"_

_"Duh. You get Riley and I'll take her."_

_"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to leave you here."_

_"Not asking you to. Just want you to get him down and out of the way."_

_"Alright then. So we go when she fires the next bullet?"_

_"Yup and be careful man. Something just seems off about this."_

_"You're telling me." _ After the next shot was heard, the two came out of hiding and Dean went straight to Riley. Akina on the other hand ran at Andrea and punched her as hard as she could. Dean untied Riley and led him over to a small corner out of the way. He turned around to see the two woman fighting.

"She's going to kill her Dean." He turned around and looked at Riley. "It was a trap for her. Andrea said something about when she lost her demon powers, her telepathy became stronger and that's why they want her dead."

"Who wants her dead?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. Just get her out of here." Dean nodded and decided to join into the happy girl fight.

"STAY AWAY DEAN!!!" He stopped dead in his tracks. Something wasn't right about this. He knew that something was REALLY off. Not just with the woman, but with Akina as well. "Get Riley and get out of here, now!" He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just leave her, but at the same time, something was going on with her and that scared him. "NOW DEAN!" He nodded and ran back over to where Riley was sitting.

"Come on man. We have to get out of here." He helped him up and tried to get to the stairs.

"What? You're just going to leave her!?"

"We have to. Let me get you out and I'll come back for her, alright?" Riley looked at him and nodded. "Alright then." He helped him out of the house and sat him on the ground a good distance away. "I'll get her and then we'll get the hell out of here." Riley just nodded and layed on the ground. Dean wasted no time in running back inside the house and down the stairs. He stopped dead when he reached the bottom. "What the hell happened?" He looked around at the pieces of Andrea that were scattered around the room and then focused on Akina. "Kina? You alright?"

"You shouldn't have come back in. You shouldn't have come back in." Dean was just looking at her. She had her back towards him and she was just repeating the same thing over and over again till it clicked in his head where he heard that before.

"Oh shit." She turned around and smiled at him. "Kina?"

"Shame you never listen."

**A/N Hope you all get where I'm going with this! If not, just ask and I might let you know. Hee hee!!! Please review! **


	114. Do What Needs To Be Done

**Chapter 114 Do What Needs To Be Done**

"Kina. You need to listen to me." He held his hands up and backed away as she approached. "You can fight this." She shook her head and smiled at him. "Please just listen to me."

"You never listen to me so why the hell should I listen to you?" She hissed at him as she took one more step. "I told you to stay out, but you had to come back in. Just had to make a sad attempt at saving her." Dean cocked his head to the side. "You should of left and stayed out. Shame that I have to kill you now." She smiled and ran at him. He stepped to the side and ran to the other side of the room before pulling out his gun.

"Don't make me do this Kina. Please. I know you can fight this." She just laughed and ran at him again. Rather than shooting her, he just stood there and took the punch. She hit him so hard that he bounced off the wall and fell to the floor.

"This is going to be easier than I though." She laughed again and went to kick him, but he grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground before straddling her. "Not the time for love making." She smiled and punched him again, sending him crashing back into the wall. "You going to make an attempt to defend yourself?"

"I don't want to hurt you Kina. Fight this." She laughed as she watched him use the wall to help him to his feet and dust himself off. He thought about it again and took out his gun.

"You going to shoot her Dean?" She stood in front of him with her arms spread wide. "Then do it!"

"You're not Kina, are you?" She giggled and shook her head. "Then who are you?"

"Now if I tell you that, this game won't be fun anymore. So if you're going to shoot her, do it quickly before I kill you and than that pathetic brother of her's." Dean raised the gun, but never put his finger on the trigger. "Well?"

"I wanna know who you are first." She put her arms down and shook her head.

"Why? Feel differently about pulling the trigger if you knew?"

"I might." She just smiled and shrugged.

"Fine then. I am Akina, just a different side. I know that you remember her demon side, the one she lost when she came back from the dead." He nodded and she continued. "They never went away. You know how she wanted to die when she first came back?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you ever wonder where she really went when she died?" He had a confused look plastered on his face. "Ha! Guess not. She never went to heaven or where ever."

"But she said.."

"She said what she said so that you wouldn't worry. You know how she never thinks of herself. Always putting other's feeling above her own. If you wanna know the truth, I'll tell you, but I don't think you're going to like it." She said in a very happy voice.

"Tell me." She was hopping up and down, almost seeming like herself. "You going to tell me sometime today?"

"Oh, not the patient one are you? Well then let me inform you. Your little wife spent all that happy time while she was dead in hell." Dean was standing in shock. "What? Didn't think of that, did you? Didn't think so, but yup, all that time she said she was happy with her family, she was really being tourchered in the darkest pit's of hell. You honestly thought a half demon could get into heaven?"

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Think about it you moron. If you knew, what would you have tried to do? Find a way to get her out? You know that's what you would have done and some of you would have died in the process and by some of them I mean those little girls of yours. She was keeping you and them safe."

"Alright. Then what the hell do you want?" She smiled and pulled out a gun. He raised hers just as Dean raised his.

"Guess the question is, who's going to shoot first?"

"You never answered my question." She smiled again and nodded.

"What I want is you dead." She said with a laugh as the two continued the stare down. "And that's what I'm going to get!"

Outside with Riley

He sat on the ground, just wondering what the hell was taking the two so long. He thought about going in and seeing for himself, but he could barley stand on his own. No way was he going to make it back into the house and down the stairs by himself. So he sat there and did the only thing he could think of. _"Akina? Can you hear me?"_

_"Riley!?" _He sat straight up and stared at the house. _"Help me Riley! I can't fight this and I'm going to kill Dean and you!" I need help!!"_

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know. One minute I'm fighting her and the next it's like someone else is inside me head. I can't fight it Riley. I just can't!"_

_"Yes you can. Do you know what it is?"_

_"It's me. A darker side. When I died, I didn't go to heaven. I went to hell and not a good part of it either. I think something happened to my not so happy demon side. I thought I lost it, but right now I'm pointing a gun at Dean, threatening to kill him."_

_"I'm coming in."_

_"No! You need to stay outside. If I can't stop this, I will kill you. Get as far away as possible and call Jada. See if she remembers that spell that controls my demon side. If I can't fight this one my own, that's going to be the only thing that's going to stop me. Either that or you kill me, but I'm not looking forward to dying again."_

_"Alright. Just try to fight this the best you can. I'll be back as soon as I can." _ He got up and made his way to the impala as fast as his injuried body would let him. He knew how long of a drive it was back to Jada's, but he didn't care. He drove as fast as the car would allow and surprisingly, no cops stopped him. He pulled out his phone and called Jada to tell her to be ready and waiting outside.

"Yeah?"

"Jada, you need to listen to me alright."

"Riley? Are you alright?"

"No time Jada. That spell that controlled Akina's demon side? Do you remember it?"

"Yeah, wh..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Are you saying that she never lost her demon powers and now it's out?"

"Yes and she can't control it. Last time I talked to her, her and Dean were in the middle of a stare down, pointing guns at each other. She said that she can't fight it. I'm on my way there now. Just be ready and be outside. It's a hell of a drive and we need to move as soon as we can."

"I'll be ready. Just hurry." He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and drove faster.

Back with Dean and Akina

"I see you not pulling the trigger Dean." Akina said with a smile as she continued to point the gun at him. Dean was doing the same. No way he wanted to kill her. She's his wife and the mother of his daughters. He wanted that to be the last resort and even then, he had to be on the brink of death to pull the trigger. "If you're not going to, I am." And she squeezed the trigger. Dean slammed into the wall yet again and grabbed his shoulder. "My bad. I ment to hit your heart. Guess my aims off a bit."

"That hurt!" She smiled and dropped the gun before walking over to him. "You know you don't want to do this. You're strong enough to fight it." She laughed and pressed the heel of her boot into his new bullet hole. He hissed out in pain, but never once cried out. "Please."

"Fine. You don't want me to kill you like this, then I won't." She walked awat from him to the other side of the room. "We're going to do it a different way."She put her head down and started chanting something even Dean couldn't make out. He was just watching her and trying to stop the bleeding the bullet in his shoulder caused. He looked up at the ceiling as the whole building started to shake.

"Well this isn't good." He whispered to himself as he pulled himself to his feet AGAIN. Rubble started falling down around the two. "DAMN IT! Didn't you have enough building's falling on you for one month?" He yelled as he ran to her. She was just standing in the center of the room, chanting, not even noticing that he was pushing her up the stairs and towards the front door. "Come on Kina! You need to stop this! You're going to kill both of us and then who's going to look after the girls?" She stopped dead and turned to him. He let her go and was just watching her. "Kina?" She lifted her head and looked at him. "You, you?" She looked around like she had no idea where she was. More of the ceiling started to fall around them. "I'm taking that as a yes. Now we have to get the hell out of here before the whole thing comes down!" He started pushing her again and it was a lot easier now that she was walking on her own. Riley, Jada, and John pulled the impala up right outside the building as it started to fall.

"What the hell happened!?" John yelled as the three got out of the car and ran to the house. They saw the front door was blocked so there was no way inside. "Can you talk to her?" Riley nodded and closed his eyes.

_"Akina? Can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah. Can't get out."_

_"We can see that. Are you back to your charming self?"_

_"I think so. I shot Dean man."_

_"Did you kill him?"_

_"No. I think I got him in the shoulder, but I still shot him."_

_"It's be alright. Just get the hell out of there before the whole thing comes down. Do you really want to be buried under another building?"_

_"Not really. Trying to get out now." _ He opened his eyes and looked at the others.

"Well?"

"She's herself and they're trying to get out now." Jada and John nodded as the watched the building slowly crumble. "I think they better hurry."

"Is there anything you can do with that?" Dean asked as he pointed to the rubble covered door. Akina just shook her head.

"I might be able to. Just step back. I already shot you today. The last thing I need to do is bury you under a building." He nodded and let her go. She walked up to the door and placed her hands on it. Dean just stood back and watched her work. She chanted more shit that he didn't understand and the rubble in front of the door was blown outward with Akina just standing there. "Let's go. My ass needs sleep and to explain myself." Dean nodded and she started walking out before he got to her. She saw the others standing by the impala as the house started to rumble louder. Dean glanced at the ceiling just in time to see the giant chuck falling right where Akina was standing.

"KINA!" She looked back just as he pushed her out the door and the rest of the ceiling falling right where she was just standing. She was sitting on her ass, looking back at the spot where Dean had just been. The same spot where the roof was now resting. John, Riley, and Jada ran up to her, but she just tried to get back to the house.

"DEAN!!"

**A/N So was it confusing? Sorry if it was. I was a little lost as I was writing it. I knew what I wanted to do so I wrote what I was thinking and I'm really hopeing it works and doesn't confuse anyone. Let me know if it did. **


	115. Rescue

**Chapter 115 Rescue**

"DEAN!!" Akina screamed as she tried to wrestle from Riley's grip, but the boy was to strong for her at the moment. "Let me go!! I have to help him!!"

"They'll get him out. You need to sit here and relax. You can't do anything in the condition anyways." She looked back at him and nodded. The two then focused on the half ass rescue attempt going on in front of them. "What the hell happened in there anyways?"

"I don't know. Like I told you before, one minute I'm all fine and dandy fighting her and the next I wasn't. It was like that demon side had a mind of it's own and not a good one I might add. Took Dean mentioning the girls being alone to snap me out of it and the truth is, I have no idea why that worked."

"Well I'm glad it did." She agreed as they watched Jada and John try to find Dean buried under the rubble.

"What if he's really gone Riley? What if I killed him?" He glanced down at her and shook his head. "It'll be my fault that the girls lost their father."

"Look at me Akina." She lifted her head and did as she was told. "Dean's going to be just fine. Maybe a few scratches here and there and a new bullet hole to add to the ever growing collection of scars, but he'll be fine." She didn't say a word. She just turned back around and saw they found his not so good looking at the moment upper half.

"He's got a pulse and it's rather strong, but we need to get him out and to a hospital!" John yelled back to Riley and Akina. Both nodded. "We could use your help here Riley."

"Go. I'm fine." He nodded and ran to help out. It didn't take them much longer to get him fully out. John and Riley carried him to the car as Jada helped Akina. They drove to the hospital, which is really turning out to be their second home, and got him checked out. Akina and Jada were just sitting in the waiting room. John went to go call Sam and check up on how him, Bobby, and Missouri were doing with the kids and to explain what happened. Riley had to get checked out as well and Akina was on him the minute she saw him.

"Bitch broke my ribs." He said with a smile as Akina hugged him. "Any word on Dean?"

"Nothing yet." He nodded and the two sat down and waited. John got finished and sat next to Jada. Akina had her head resting on Riley's shoulder and ended up falling asleep while they waited. To be fair YET AGAIN, Jada and John did the same. When the doctor came out two hours later, Riley was still the only one awake. He gently nudged Akina to wake her and woke the other two as she went to talk to him. "How is he!?" The doctor looked at Akina and then at the other three coming to him. "Don't keep a girl waiting!"

"Sorry. You his wife?" She nodded and he smiled. "He'll be fine. It looked a lot worse than it was. He had some minor internal bleeding, but we stopped that. He has a slight concusion and a broken ankle, but other than that, he's perfectly fine. From what you told me, he should be worse or dead. He's one lucky man that's for sure." Everyone smiled and Jada went to call Sam and tell him. "Uh, you can go see him if you want. Room 347. It's right down the hall and to the left." She thanked him and pretty much ran down the hall and busted into the room like a girl on a mission. He was just sitting on the bed, stareing at the wall.

"Dean!" He turned and smiled at her. "I come in?" He nodded and she closed the door behind her. She went over and sat on the bed next to him. "How ya feelin?"

"Like I was shot and a building fell on me. You?" She smiled and hugged him followed by her crying. "What's wrong?"

"I shot you! Do you really need to ask me what's wrong?" He gave her a slight smile and shook his head.

"That wasn't you at the time. It wasn't your fault so don't go blaming yourself for something you couldn't control."

"But it was me Dean. Not the best part, but it was still me. I couldn't control it and almost got you killed."

"What I don't understand is why you lied about where you were when you died? I mean you or whatever that was told me that you were in hell, but why didn't you say something?" She shrugged and wiped away the rest of her tears. "You don't know why you didn't say something?"

"I don't know. Just thought it was for the best if you thought I was some place good. I mean hell is no picnic. Besides, it aleady happened and I'm out now so theres nothing you can really do about it."

"True. Wish you would have told me the truth though." She nodded and curled up next to him.

"Next time I die and come back, I'll tell you the truth alright." She smiled when she heard him moan. "What was that for?"

"You're not dying anytime soon so there nothing to worry about." She nodded against him. "So where's everyone else?"

"Waiting room. Jada called Sam and let him know I didn't kill you. They're still waiting. Want me to get them?" He shook his head and held her closer. "You wanna sex me right now, don't you?" He just started laughing, which turned into him caughing. "I kill you again?"

"No and you didn't kill me the first time. I'm taking that as you still have your happy demon half though." She nodded and closed her eyes. "Going to sleep?"

"Been a long day hotpants. Wake me later and I can say I'm sorry in a different way that only you get to see." He started laughing again and the two fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke many hours later, John, Jada (jingle himer smith. Sorry. Had to) and Riley were sitting in the room, playing cards.

"Morning guys! Sleep well?" Akina stretched and nodded. Dean was just complaining that he had to pee. "You both snore like fricken trains!"

"I know bro." She got up and let Dean go to the bathroom. "So when can he blow this popcicle stand?"

"Doctor said in a day or two. Wanna keep an eye on him just to be on the safe side." She nodded as he cam out of the bathroom all nice and relieved. "Feel better?" Dean looked over at his father with a smile and nodded. "Alright then."

"Doc says you can leave in a day or two." Dean looked over to where Akina had taken over his bed and shook his head. "What? Don't wanna stay that long?" He nodded and sat down next to her. "It's only two day ya big baby."

"I'm not a baby and you're staying with me!" She glanced at him and then over at the others who were slowly and slyly making their way out of the room.

"HOLD IT!!!" They all stopped and turned to her. "Where you goin?" Riley looked at Jada who looked at John who looked at Riley and they all turned to Akina and Dean. "Well?"

"Bathroom!" They all said in unison and ran out the door. Akina was going to chase them, but thought kissing Dean would work out better.

"Don't worry brownie boy! I ain't leavin your fine ass behind! Not after I shot you anyways!" He shook his head and kissed her again. "Oh me love you long time!!"

"I know you do. So what are we going to do about your demon half that seems to have a mind of it's own?" She just shrugged. "You're all fine with it?"

"I guess. I mean it is part of who I am so it shouldn't be to bad as long as I can control it. I'll just talk to Missouri when we get home and she'll help me work the kinks out." Dean nodded this time and grabbed the remote. "If you turn on Oprah, I'm going to shoot you again and aim for something a little more needed than your shoulder." He looked over at her and saw her eyeing up not so little Dean. He swallwed hard and put on Animal Planet. "Good choice!"

"You wouldn't have really shot me again, would you?" She started laughing at how scared he sounded. "Would you?"

"No Dean. I wouldn't shoot not so little Dean. I love him to much!" He let out a relieved breath and sat back with her laying on his chest. "I wanna go to Busch Gardens."

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just wanna go. You want?" He thought about it and shrugged.

"Why not." And that's how the day went by. Just the two of them sitting and watching some tv. He was going to leave in the morning whether or not the doctor said it was ok. He hated hospitals, plus he knew Akina would help him break out. She hated the place as much or if not more than he did.

**A/N Now is it me or my chapter's getting shorter and kinda shitty? Huh? Well hope the next ones better. Sam and Jada get to go on a hunt all alone and Riley is sticking around for a little longer this time. Please review and let me know what you think. Just don't be mean. Mean people make me sad! Thanks!!**


	116. We Babysit, You Go Kill

**Chapter 116 We Babysit, You Go Kill**

"Peanut butter, jelly time! Peanut butter, jelly time!! Where he at!? Where he at!?" Akina sang as she danced around the downstairs. She was in the process of cleaning Bobby's house for no apparent reason and had her headphones on. Bobby and John were just standing in the doorway watching her. Dean took the twins and Kaley to the doctors for a check-up. "Do the peanut butter jelly! Do the peanut butter jelly!" She turned around and saw the two older men watching her and laughing. "What? You gots some beef wif peanut butter jelly time!?" She yelled not bothering to take her headphones off. John shook his head and went into the kitchen. Bobby just kept watching. "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what the hell you were singing." She just shrugged and went back to cleaning. Five minutes into it, Jada and Sam, along with da widdle babies as Akina calls them, came to visit.

"Sammers! Sex kitten! Da widdle babies!" She said as she followed them into the kitchen. "I hold da babies?" Jada laughed and handed Jensen to her. She just giggled and started tickling his tummy. "So cute! I kinda miss my own." Sam just shook his head and laughed.

"So what are you two doing here? I thought you were just going to stay home."

"We were until we found this." Sam handed up a old newspaper clipping. John took it and read through it. "We were thinking about doing this if Akina and Dean would watch..."

"I WATCH!! YOU GO KILL THE OOGIE BOOGIE!!" Akina yelled as she came into the kitchen. "Maybe I shouldn't yell when I have da widdle babies." Everyone else nodded and she just smile. "That is now noted in the book of things Akina should NOT do."

"Good." John said with a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee. Yes, in her pokemon cup. "So when's Dean going to be back and did you happen to mention to him that you're babysitting?" Akina just stared at him. "Taking that as a no."

"Must of slipped my mind. You guys happen to know where the hell Riley wondered off to? Haven't seen the boy all day."

"Last time I saw him, he said that he had to go to the store for something. That was about three hours ago." Jada said as she added more whip cream to her cocoa. "Why?"

"No reason. So when you two leaving?" Both just shrugged as Dean walked into the room with more widdle babies. "Nice to see you're back and we're babysitting." Akina said with a smile. Dean just looked around the room.

"When did that happen?" He asked as he placed both babies in the crib they kept at Bobbys. "Kina?"

"What? They wanna go on a hunt by themselves so I said we would watch little Jensen. You're telling me that you wouldn't wanna spend time with something this cute? The babies cute to."

"You were talking about yourself there, weren't you?" Sam asked with a grin. That broke into a laugh when she nodded. "Thought so. We're leaving just as soon as we pack."

"And you're going after what?" Dean asked just as Jada was in the process of handing him the clipping. "A polterguist. Nice." He smiled and handed the paper back. "Just be careful." Both Sam and Jada nodded before Dean turned to Akina. "We're going to see Missouri sometime today." Her head shot up and she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Why we gotta go there? She hate me and likes to hit me." She said as she covered her head. "Why?"

"So we can figure out what's up with your demon half. Besides, when was the last time she hit you with anything?" Akina thought about it and shrugged. "That's what I thought. Hey dad. Can you watch the kids while we're gone?"

"All of em?" Dean nodded and John glanced over at a smiling Akina.

"I'd stay with you yums, but this kinda involves me a tiny bit so I have to go." John shook his head and looked at the sleeping babies. "You want us to wake them up so they'll be tired when we leave?"

"Naw. I think Bobby and I can handle it. Besides, if Riley's back, he can lend a hand to."

"Someone say my name?" They all looked over at a smiling Riley. "What? What ever it is, I didn't do it." He said as soon as he saw the smile on his sisters face. "I sware that I didn't do it."

"Calm down Riles. No one gonna hurt you. You gonna help the Bobs and yums with the babies." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "And where did you run off to? Play with homie or something?"

"Nope. He said that he was a little busy." He stopped and turned to Sam. "He wants you to meet him at the park this Saturday. Want's to play in the sandbox." Sam just nodded and the girls giggled when they saw Dean's face. "Something wrong there Dean?"

"What is the deal with this homie thing? All you three have been talking about is this homie guy wanting to play and not having any friends. I want in on this little secret right now."

"But Dean, you can't know. You be to old for homie." Akina replied with a smile. "Now sit your fine ass down and say byes to your brother and sister-in-law. Who knows if they'll come back alive from this."Jada and Sam both shook their heads and smiled. "What? Seriously, you know how bad these things can get. Look what happened to me. Got trapped under two buildings in one month!"

"You have a point, but you just have great luck." Jada said as her and Sam kissed Jensen good bye. "Well call every so often to let you know we're alright."

"When do you think you're going to be back?" Bobby asked as he handed Riley a soda. He smiled in thanks.

"Don't know. Maybe a week. Give or take." Sam answered as Akina gave him a hug and a pinch on the ass. "You know that hurts."

"Would of thought since I do it so much, it'll be numb by now." She said with a shrug as she hugged Jada. "Me love you and if you dies, I take the widdle babies!"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Where's Kaley?" All eyes on Dean. "You didn't forget her, did you?"

"I'm not a total moron. She's at a friends house." Jada and Sam made their way to the front door and said one more bye before they left. "Time to go see Missouri." Akina just frowned and followed Dean outside. "You know she's not going to hit you unless you say or do something stupid."

"You must have forgotten who you were talking about. Me remember. I always say something stupid or do something stupid. Not to mention the fact that miss plumpy can read my perverted mind."Dean laughed and started the car. "If she comes at me, you're going to protect me, right?" He glanced over at her and nodded. "Good. Don't think that even with my demon side I can take her. She scery!!"

"You just love using made up words, don't you?"

"Just cause you never heard them doesn't mean they aren't real." He nodded again and they were at Missouris in no time. "Aw man." She moaned as her and Dean got out and went to the door. "I scered Dean."

"She's not going to hit you."

"Once she hears what I just thought she is." Sure enough, when the door opened a spoon hit her head. "OW! That hurt!"

"I told you once before to stop calling me old!"

"But I never said anything! I just might have thought it." Another spoon. "Stop doing that!" Dean was just watching with a smile on his face. Before he met Akina, he was Missouris favorite target. "Can we just figure this out so we can leave before you kill any more of the brain cells I have left." Missouri smiled and the three went inside to talk.

With Jada and Sam

"You did all the research, right?" Jada asked as she put in her Tupac tape. Sam shook his head and moaned. "What was that for?"

"I thought Dean's music was bad. Even Akina's jap shit beats this." He said pointing to the radio. Jada just crossed her arms and looked out the window. "And I did all the research. You could of helped you know."

"Could of, but didn't. Had to work on my tan."

"It's October!" She looked over at him and smiled. "Tan in a can again?"

"No. That shit made me orange last time. Tanning bed." He nodded.

"You know the orange might have made you a very nice pumpkin for Halloween."

"So true. How long till we get there?" Sam looked at his watch and then took a glance at the map.

"About two more hours. This wasn't that far away." Jada nodded and started looking out the window again. "You alright over there? You've been quiet most of the drive so far."

"I'm fine. You know Akina started smoking again." Sam looked over at her. "Yup. Don't tell Dean though. She doesn't want him to know. Bitch quit for two years and started up again. Retard." Sam nodded in agreement and pull off into the parking lot of a 711. "Why we stopping?"

"Thirsty and have to use the bathroom. Wanna grab me a coke?" She nodded and went to get his drink...along with some stuff that she wanted. Not like it was really his money anyways. Sam got back and looked at all the bags. "You buy the whole store?"

"No. Just some things I might wanna eat." She answered with a smile as she dove into her snickers. Sam just laughed and pulled onto the road again. A hour later they were at the house with the polterguist. "That was fast huh?"

"Seems to be that way. One minute we're talking about something and the next we're where we're supposed to be."

"Might be the story writter being lazy." Jada nodded and the two got out. "So. The man that lives here should still be here."

"He know we're coming?" Sam nodded and the two knocked on the door. Yes, both at the same time. A middle aged man answered after a few knocks."Someone call Ghostbusters!?" Jada said with a smile causing Sam and the man to laugh. "Couldn't help it."

"I understand." Sam said before turning to the man. "I'm Sam. This here is Jada. You needed help with a polterguist?" The man nodded and invited them in. "So can you tell us anything about it?" The man, Austin, nodded as the three say down in the living room.

"At first I didn't mind it being here. It did nothing more that play with the lights or slam doors. You know, nothing major. I've read some things on them and everything I read said that they were mostly playful type spirits."

"So you believed in ghosts and what nots?" Jada asked taking a sip of her tea. Austin nodded and continued.

"I've had some experences with them and nothing ever happened. This one was just like the others until two nights ago. I was walking to the bathroom and have to cross over the top of the stairs to reach it. Well, I was just at the top when I felt something push me and I tumbled down, landing hard on my arm." Sam and Jada both noticed that his left arm was in a cast. "This broke it. Anyways, it mostly comes out around midnight so you're both welcomed to stay here as long as it takes to get rid of it. I have a spare room just up the stairs." It was around seven so after Austin showed them their room, the three spoke some more until Austin called it a night. Jada and Sam set everything up that they might need and waited in the kitchen. Both were a little hungry and Austin told them to help themselves.

"Man this guy has money." Jada said as she looked around. "I mean that rug alone must have cost a pretty penny." She said as she pointed to the oriental rug Sam was standing on. "Damn."

"I know. Almost a shame we don't charge anything huh?" She nodded and the two waited. Sure enough around midnight, the lightes started flickering and doors started slamming. "Time to get to work."

Back with Dean and Akina

"So you really went to hell?" Akina nodded at the question as Missouri passed out coffee. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want anyone to worry. You know how I am." Both Missouri and Dean nodded. "Can you tell me anything about it then?"

"Some. You said that it took over when you got mad?" She nodded. "Hum. So it got stronger with your time in hell. All you really need to know is how to control it."

"You make it sound so easy." Akina said as she rolled her eyes. "Any idea how I would go about doing that?" Missouri nodded and got up. She walked over to a small box that was sitting on a shelf. "A box is going to help me? That's odd."

"You want some more spoon?" Akina shook her head quickly and Dean just smiled. "It's not the box that can help. It's what's in the box." She pulled out a small charm and handed it to Akina.

"This little trinket is going to prevent it from taking over?" She asked as she handed the necklace over to Dean, who also looked at it.

"Yes it will and it's not a trinket. That pendent is older that time itself and more powerful than anything made in this world. IT was said that God himself blessed it." Dean scoffed.

"God. Yeah right." Spoon for Dean time. "What was that for!?" Akina just giggled. She saw teasing for Dean in the future.

"You better watch what you make fun of boy. That neclace was giving to a thief named Sirach at the time a carpenter was crusified." Akina looked over at her. "Yes. To answer your question, that is blood in it."

"So you're telling me that this blood is..." She stopped and Missouri nodded again. "Guess it could work then." She put the necklace on. "Not very flattering."

"Not supposed to be. Just keep it on at all times and it'll prevent your demon half from taking control." Missouri added as Dean and Akina got up to leave.

"Thanks again." The old woman smiled as she held the door for the two. "Just one question." Missouri looked at her and so did Dean. "Were you there when this was givin to that thief?" She asked with a giggle. That giggle didn't last long, but the bump on her head would last a LONG time. "Sorry. I had to." The two left and Dean couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at Sven? You got you some spoon too."

"Maybe, but you were just asking for that last one."

"Can I help it if I like old lady jokes?" Dean shook his head and the two made their way home.

Sam and Jada

"This is going to well, is it?" Jada screamed as she hid behind a overturned couch. This polterguist was a lot strong and meaner than the two thought. Sam was crouched down behind a old table.The polterguist was treating the two hunters like rag dolls and they both thought it would be best to take cover and think of a new plan on how to deal with it. "You have a plan over there?"

"Uh.." Jada smiled and shook her head. "I don't think our first plan is going to work on this one. Think we need to..." Sam was cut off by the spirit tossing him aross the room. He hit the wall hard and slumped to the floor.

"SAM!!" Jada tucked and rolled dodging flying objects till she was over by Sam. "Sam! You alright?" He shook his head a little and winked at her. "Good cause he's coming back for round two!" Sam looked over to where she was pointing and saw the nice array of knives hovering in the air. "Think we might wanna get out of this room now!" Sam nodded and the two took off out of the room and into the den.

"You honestly think that it can't get in here?" Jada smiled at him and was pelted by a shelf load of books. Sam ran over and helped her up. "You ok?"

"I hate heavy reading."

"That was a crappy joke." She shrugged and the two ran to the other side of the room and hid behind the desk. "Plan B time?"

"I hope you have a plan B cause I don't." Sam gave her a small smile and she took a deep breath. "There is no plan B, is there?"

"Not till we think of one."

"Great." The two were listening to the thing tear about the room. "I think it's mad." Sam gave her a 'duh' look and peeked out from behind the desk. "So what do we do till we think of a new plan?"

"I'll distract it while you get the bag. There should be something in there that can help." She looked at him like he was crazy and was going to stop him, but he was out and running before she knew it.

"Damn you Sam." She whispered to herself as she ran out of the room. She dove for their bag and rifled through it, finding just what she needed. She heard the crashing and slight cursing coming from the other room and hurried her little ass up. She grabbed a book and some herbs and ran back into the den to find it empty. "Shit. SAM!?" She looked around and saw some movement in the kitchen area. "How the hell did they go from here to the kitchen!?" She scurried into the kitchen just in time to see the knife fly at Sam. "SAM!!" He hit the wall hard yet again and stayed there, pinned by the knife. Jada ran over and lightly patted his face to get him to look at her. "Sam? Look at me. Please open your eyes." She got nothing. She turned around and saw the thing hovering next to the door. She tossed some herbs and read some ritual and the thing went poof!! "That was easy." She smiled and went back over to where Sam was. "Sam?"

"I think he got me." She laughed a bit when he smiled. "Wanna pull this out now?" Jada looked at the knife inbedded in his side. "Jada?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to pull it out Sam. I think I might wanna call for help." Sam looked at the fear in her eyes and that's when he started to get scared.

"You really think it's that bad?" She nodded slowly as Austin came into the room.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" He asked as he ran over to the two. "Want me to call someone?" Jada nodded and Sam started to close his eyes. "You might want to keep him awake." She looked back at him and yelled.

"STAY AWAKE SAM!" His eyes shot open and he glanced at her. "You need to keep your eyes open." Sam slowly nodded as Austin called for help. "How you feeling?"

"I got a knife in my side, I'm dizzy and tired. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Sorry. Dumb question I know." Sam shook his head and his eyes closed again, but when Jada yelled at him to open them, they stayed closed. "Is help on the way?" Austin nodded and hung up the phone. She turned back and looked at Sam's pale face. "They better hurry then." It took them ten minutes to get there and by then Sam lost way to much blood for Jada's liking. "Is he going to be alright?" One of the paramedics looked up at Jada as the other removed the knife and lowered him to the floor. "Care to answer?"

"Sorry. As you can tell, he lost a major amount of blood. We're not sure if the knife hit any major organs or arterys. We can't be sure of his condition till we get him to the hospital." Jada nodded and the paramedic went to stabalize Sam to be transported. "Hows his breathing?"

"Shallow and ragged. We need to move him now!" Just as they were about to place him on the stretcher, flatline.

"NO!"

**A/N There ya go. A nice long chapter cause I made you all wait so long. Sorry about that by the way. Had a crap few weeks. I know it's a crappy way to end this chapter, but I have something planned for the next chapter. Please review and be kind. I've said it before and I'll say it again, mean reviews make me cry. THANKS!!! **


	117. Finding A Way Though The Pain

**Chapter 117 Find A Way Through Pain**

"Starting compressions!" Paramedic one yelled as he started pumping on Sam's chest. The other one was assisting with the breathing. Austin was holding onto Jada, who looked like she was about to fall over any second. "Nothing! Get the defibrillator and charge to two hundred!" Austin and Jada watched as the man pulled out two paddles and placed them on Sam's chest.

"Charging!" He yelled and that was followed by a small beep. "CLEAR!" He shocked Sam and Jada had to turn away when his body jerked off the floor. "Charging to two fifty!" Again they waited for the small beep. "CLEAR!" He shocked him again and still nothing. "Damn it! Come on kid!"

"Charge to three hundred." The other paramedic nodded and waited for the beep.

"CLEAR!" He shocked Sam again and this time got a small heart beat. "We got him, but we need to move him now!" They placed him on the stretcher and ran out of the house. Jada and Austin followed. "Do you have a ride to the hospital?"

"I can give you a ride." She smiled at Austin and got into his car. The two had a hard time following the ambulance and Jada took that time to call home.

"Jada! What happened? I've been trying to call you for a half hour!" Akina yelled into the phone. Jada completly forgot that she turned her phone off when they got into the house. "Answer me!"

"Sam...Uh he was stabbed." She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued. "They lost him Akina."

"Wait! Are you saying that Sam's..."

"No. They got him back and we're on our way to the hospital now. This is bad girl." She started crying again and Austin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look. Dean and I are on our way. You need to tell us what hospital you're going to."

"St. Francis." She smiled when she heard Akina laugh. "I thought the same thing."

"Just kinda funny that's all. We'll meet you there." And she hung up. Austin and Jada could see the ambulance pull into the parking lot of the hospital and wasted no time in finding a parking space. The two ran in and were stopped by some nurse that was blocking the way.

"You have to wait here." She said with a happy smile. Jada just looked at her before laying her out on the floor. Austin looked at the unconssious nurse and then at the running girl. He thought it would be best to follow her. The two ran down the hall and stopped when they came to the entrance of the operating room.

"I think we should wait here." She whispered before sliding to the floor. "This was supposed to be easy. This wasn't supposed to happen like this." She said as she started crying again. Austin sat next to her and held her as she cried and waited for news.

With Dean and Akina...and John

"How much longer?" Dean asked for the thousanth time since they left. John didn't trust him to drive so he came as well. Akina was in the back looking at the map and Dean looked like he was about to get out and run to the hospital. He didn't take the news of his baby brother dying to well. Wonder why? "Kina! How long?" She looked at the map and then at him.

"Take the next left and we should be able to see it." Dean nodded and looked at his father.

"Can you go any faster dad?" John looked over at his oldest and nodded before stepping on the gas. Poor Dean didn't know what to think. All he wanted to do was be by Sam's side, but he thought the car ride was taking to damn long. "Damn it!" He yelled out of nowhere as he punched the dashboard. This cause Akina to jump and John to swerve. "They were supposed to be ok. This was just some easy hunt that they could handle no problem and now Sam might die." Akina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her arm and sat back.

"Sam's going to be alright Dean, but you need to calm down. You're not going to do him any good if you're this upset." She said softly.

"How can I calm down!? He's lying in the hospital and we don't even know if he's still alive." She nodded in understanding and kissed his head. "I just want to know he's alright."

"Akina's right son. He's going to be fine." John said as he smiled over at the two. They left Riley and Bobby in charge of the babies and if they needed more help, they were told to call Missouri. Lucky for them Kaley was attending another sleepover. "We're here. You two go in while I park the car." Akina and Dean wasted no time in running in and stood in shock at what they saw.

"Jada?" Jada looked over at the two from in between the two police officers. "What the hell happened and how did you manage to get arrested?" She yelled as her and Dean ran over to her.

"Who are you?" One of the officers asked when they were close enough.

"She's my sister and care to tell me what happened?" Jada looked over at Dean with tears running down her face. Dean just shook his head and looked at Akina. "Today guys!"

"She assulted a nurse when she arrived. The nurse is pressing charges." Jada gave her friend a small smile. "Now if you would excuse us, we need to take her now." Akina just stood in the way. "Miss, please move."

"She assulted a nurse! You ever think that she might have been a tad upset seeing as her husband and the father of her son might die? How the hell can you blame this one her?" Was Akina going to move? Nope. The two officers looked at the red head. "Come on guys. Have some compassion for her, will ya?" They looked back down at a soggy faces Jada. "Please." Just then the nurse thought it would be a good idea to show up.

"Why is she still here?" Akina looked over at her and noticed the nice shiner she was sporting. If this was any other time she would have been so proud of Jada. "I told you that I wanted to press charges so take her away." The officers looked at the nurse. "She hit me for no reason. Now take her away from here!" Dean was trying to get any information on Sam and John just came in and saw the little stare down.

"Can you tell me why she hit you?" Akina asked as John came up behind her. The nurse looked at her and scoffed.

"I told her she had to wait here and she hit me." Akina looked back at Jada and shook her head. The two officers were just watching. John was also standing in silence. "Now arrest her."

"You told her to wait here instead of going with her husband. Jesus. I would of hit you to."

"Then you're both crazy." Akina just shrugged and looked at the officers.

"Are you really going to arrest her?" The two officers looked again at Jada and took off the cuffs. Akina pulled her friend into a hug and she just lost it.

"What!? You're letting her go!?"

"Sorry miss, but she's right. She was upset and you tried to stop her knowing that all she wanted to do was make sure her husband was ok." The nurse scoffed again and walked off. Dean came back over and looked at Jada. Akina looked up at him and John with tears in her eyes.

"Where is he Jada?" Dean asked kneeling down to looked at her. Jada glanced up at him and shook her head. "What? You don't mean that he's..." He just stopped and shook his head. "No. He's not dead. He can't be."

"I'm so sorry Dean. They said they did all they could, but he just lost to much blood. He didn't make it into the operating room." Jada explained before her and Akina broke down. Dean and John were just standing in shock.

"No. There has to be some mistake. Sam's not dead. He's not." Dean was just mumbling after that as John wrapped his arms around him. "He's not gone dad. He's alive some where. He's not dead. He's not!" Dean broke down and sank to the floor, taking John with him. The four just sat there, holding each other, mourning the loss of their family member.

**A/N Had to guys. I'm sorry. I know this is a short chapter, but I thought it would be better that way. I know all you Sammy fans are going to be mad at me and I have to say that I'm mad at myself. I just love Sammy!! I'm making you a promise right now that I AM going to make it up to you soon. Trust me and my odd, odd mind. Please review and I am expecting some angry reviews. Won't even blame you this time. Thanks!**


	118. Moving On Through The Loss

**Chapter 118 Moving On Through The Loss**

Again they were burying someone they loved. Again they had to say good bye to someone they all cherished. Again they were back to this same cemetery to put a loved on in the ground. Again the tears flowed. Jada was a mess the whole week after Sam's death. She couldn't eat, sleep, or even look at little Jensen without breaking down. That whole time the only one she would talk to was Akina and even that was hard for her.

"We're really going to bury him, aren't we?" Jada asked as she dressed for the funeral. Akina just turned around and looked at her. "Why didn't I do something to help him? Maybe if I pulled the knife out he would still be here." She asked as she sat on the bed. Akina went over and put her arms around her. "I should have done something. Anything to prevent this from happening."

"This isn't your fault Jada. If it was ment to happen, then it happens. Not saying that this doesn't suck, but there's not much we can do about it now." She gave Jada a small smile before getting up. "You better hurry or we're going to be late. The other's said they'd meet us there. Dean's waiting downstairs." Jada nodded and Akina left her alone. She went down stairs and saw Dean sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "How you holding up?" He looked up at her and shook his head.

"He's really gone Kina. Sam's really dead." Akina sat next to him and just watched. "I promised him that I would always be there to protect him and I failed. He's gone cause I wasn't there."

"First Jada blaming herself and now you. This was no ones fault alright. I know this is hard and I know you all went through this when I died, but we'll get through this together." Dean looked at her and cried as she pulled him into a hug. "It's alright Dean."

"It's never going to be alright now. Nothing's going to be alright ever again." He whispered into her shoulder as she rubbed her back. "Why can't we do something? Something to bring him back?"

"You know we can't do that Dean. Even if we could, you know that the person never comes back the same as they were before. You said that yourself." He nodded and sniffled just as Jada came down. The two looked up at her. "I think it's time to go." The three piled into the impala and it seemed weird that Sam wasn't in the front seat. "This is to weird." Dean glanced over at her and nodded. Jada was just staring at the floor in the back. "You alright back there?"

"Fine as could be considering that I'm about to bury my husband." Akina just nodded and turned to a teary eyed Dean. "I miss him guys." Akina turned again and climbed into the back with her. Dean didn't even say anything about his seats. "God I miss him so much." She started crying and Akina hugged her again and glanced at Dean through the mirror. They pulled up to the same cemetery that Akina was buried in once and saw the others standing by John and Bobby's truck. Dean got out and opened the door for the girls. The two had to help Jada walk to where the others were standing. For the first time, they had to put the kids in a daycare. Now way they were coming here. Not even Kaley.

"What do you say we start this thing?" Bobby said. The others nodded and John helped Jada walked to the grave site. "Man does this suck." Akina looked over at him and smiled.

"You're telling us." Bobby gave her a small smile and they all stopped infront of the casket.

"He wanted a open casket." Jada mumbled from beside John. "He wanted people to look at him when they said good bye." She walked up to the casket and looked at his face. John was next to her. "At least he looks peaceful huh?" John just nodded, not trusting himself to talk. "I'm gonna miss you Sam." She bend down and kiss his lips on final time. "I love you." She wiped the tears and walked away. She couldn't bare to look at him in that box any longer than she had to. John was just looking at the ground as she walked past him and right into Riley's arms. John didn't want to look at his son. His youngest boy in a wooden box, but he knew he had to say good bye.

"Uh. Not to sure what to say here Sammy. I know that we fought a lot when you were younger and I have to say that I'm glad I got to be a real father to you these past few years. I don't know how we're all going to get past this, but we'll manage." He wiped his eyes and glanced back at Dean. "Dean's taking this pretty hard. He blames himself for not being there to look out for you. We keep telling him it's not his fault, but you know how he can be." He smiled at the though and touched his youngest boys cheek. "I'm gonna miss you Sammy. More than anyone will ever know. I love you son. Now just relax with your mother and Jess. You earned it." He kissed Sam's head and walked up to Dean. "You going to say something?"

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry you're dead?" He looked into his fathers pained eyes and started crying again. "I don't want to let him go dad. I just can't." John placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I know this is hard. I told you that when Akina died, but you will get through it. We all will, but if you don't say your good byes now, you might regret it later." Dean nodded in understanding and looked over at the casket. "I'll be right here." He walked over and looked down at his baby brother.

"Sammy." He started laughing and wiped his eyes again. "I know you hate that name, but it was like my special name for you. You know that when we were younger, you loved it when I called you Sammy. You told me that I was a super hero and that name made you feel like my trusty side kick." He smiled again. "How the hell did this happen Sam? You weren't supposed to die before me. You were supposed to live a long, happy life and now we're placing you in the ground. I know what you would say if you were here. 'Stop being such a baby Dean. You're stronger than this.'" He said imatating Sam's voice. Not to well I might add. "I guess that I have no choice but to go one with my life, but I want you to know one thing little brother. No matter what I will never forget you. Anything about you. Your smile. That goofy laugh you have. Your freakish hight. Nothing. You'll always be with me Sammy and I love you. Wish I could of said that more to you, but you know how I am. No chick flick and all, but right now I would kill to have one of those moments with you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you man. That kills me more than anything. That I wasn't there watching your back, but you would of just said that I was being over protective like I always am and you know what. If I was that way, you might still be here with us. Guess you can't change the past huh." He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Tears splashed against his head. "I love you little brother and I'm going to miss you more than anything." He finished and walked over to John. "That sucked."

"I know son, but you did it." The two turned to Akina, who was now making her way over. "You know that it almost scares me to think of what she's going to say." Dean nodded.

"You know that it's going to be something funny." The two Winchesters smiled and walked over to Jada and Riley. Bobby said his good byes before and was on his way to pick up the kids from day care. The four watched as Akina started talking. She was far enough away so that they couldn't hear her and she wanted it that way. What she was going to say, she wanted to say to Sam and him alone.

"Hey Francis." She said with a smile as she looked at him. "You look like shit man, but I guess you're going to get enough rest now huh. I know this isn't the time to be making jokes, but that's what I'm good at and I know that you would want me to be myself, even now. You helped me out through some pretty tough times and I couldn't ask for a better friend or brother-in-law. You understood things that I was going through more than even Jada and I'm going to miss our stupid talks. I owe you more than you'll ever know and I'm really going to miss you. You were a wonderful person that deserved more than this, but at least Jada and me made your life a little better." She smiled and wiped the one stray tear that managed to get out. "Now I know how everyone felt when I died, but I doubt that you're coming back. As much as we would all love that. I'll take care of Jada for you. Not Jensen to much. Don't wanna screw the widdle babies up more than he has to be." She started laughing and kissed his cheek. "Gonna miss you Sammy poo. Cleaning a bathroom is not going to be the same without you. Riley wanted me to tell you see ya for him to. Said it would be weird talking to you since he's only known you for like a month or two." She smiled again and closed the lid before walking over to the others. "Think we should head out or do you want more time?" She asked looking at Jada.

"No. It's time to go." She whispered. Riley helped her to the car and they all drove back unaware of the shadow that was lurking in the cemetery, just beyond the trees. The man stepped out and walked over to the coffin and opened it.

"To die so young should be outlawed." He said as he placed his hand on Sam's chest. "Not your time Sam Winchester." At that moment, Sam's eyes shot open and he took many deep breaths before looking at the man. "How do you feel?"

"Like I died. What happened and who are you?" The man smiled and offered his hand. Sam took it and crawled out of the casket. "So I did die?"

"Yes, but that was a mistake that I had to correct. You're to important to to many people to let rot in the ground."

"So who are you?" The man smiled as the two sat on a near by bench. "And why the hell do I feel like I can trust you?"

"That's simple. I'm here to correct the mistake that was made, but there are a few rules that go with me helping you out here." Sam nodded and the man continued. "I don't know if you're going to believe me, but I'm a angel. A servent of god that was sent to bring you back."

"Explains how I trusted you so quick. So what are these rules?"

"Well, more like on major one. You can not and I mean under no circumstances can you make contact with your family. You can't let them know you're back or else it might undo everything that I've done." Sam just looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's the rules."

"So then why bring me back if I can't be with them?"

"You're needed for something important that will occur later on in life. At that point you can make yourself know, but not before then. You can watch them and make sure they're safe from a distance, but if they happen to see you, you die again and I can't help you then." Sam nodded and looked at the ground. "I know this seems bad, but it will pay off in the end."

"I bet. So I can still keep an eye on them?" The man nodded and rose to his feet. "You're leaving?"

"I must. My job is done. You must figure out what to do from here until I come to you again. Good luck Sam." And he was gone, leaving Sam alone with no one to turn to.

**A/N See!!! 'points to page' I brought him back...with a twist!!!! Hope you all forgive me for killing him, but I had to for what I have planned. Review!!! **


	119. Sams Choice

**Chapter 119 Sam's Choice**

**Sams POV**

So it's been a month since I died and was brought back. In that time I checked up on Jada and the others without being noticed. Jada looked like she was losing it, but the bad part was, so did Dean. I kept a close eye on them all the while waiting for that stupid angel guy to show up again. I didn't know how long that would be so I got myself a nice little apartment a good distance away from the others. I even managed to snag myself a job that I knew would keep me away from them.

"I can't believe I have a stay at home job!" I said to myself as I turned on my computer. "To think I always thought these were scams." I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. It's been kinda weird not being able to talk to the others and let them know I'm alive, but there was no way I wanted to die again and this time it would have been for good. "You know, any time you wanna show up, you can." I said to out loud. "Like that angel guy can hear me." I laughed and continued working.

After about three hours, I started getting stir crazy and had to get out of the house. I knew it was risky since the others could be anywhere, but I had to go somewhere so I went someplace that they wouldn't see me even if they did show up. The movies. I found a seat in the back and waited for the movie to start. It was a little weird being here alone, but I could deal with that. What I can't deal with is the fact that out of all the theaters in this stupid town, Akina and Jada had to show up here.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean we can always go home." I heard Akina asked at the two girls took their seats a few rows from the front. I did my best to hide my thoughts knowing that Akina would be able to hear them.

"I'm fine. Just needed to get out of the house and this is a movie that Sam wanted to see since he first saw the previews." I smiled that she remembered that and just watched her. The theater was pretty dark so they didn't see me. I just stared at Jada. Man did I miss her. "You know that I refused to see this with him."

"Why? I mean it can't be that bad." I saw Jada smiled and ate some goobers. God did she love her goobers. I looked down in my lap at my own box and shoved a few in my mouth. "I can't believe they made a live action movie about this. I saw the preview and thought it looked dumb as hell."

"So then why are you here?"

"Simple. You paid and I never pass up the chance to see you naked!" I almost laughed at that one and that would of given me away. "You saw the old cartoons, right?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Think about it. When the hell did the Transformers turn into killing machines?" I thought about that one too. They never killed innocent people. "I mean it was my favorite cartoon growing up, next to the Ronin Warriors of course and I never once saw them step on random people."

"You know it's just a movie, right?" I saw Akina shrug and Jada laughed. Man it was good to see her smile again. Even if it was hard to make it out in the dark. "Dean doing alright?"

"As good as he can be. He's still blaming himself though even though we keep telling him it's not his fault." I was just listening in shock. Dean blamed himself for what happened? He wasn't even there. "You wanna hear something weird?"

"If it has anything to do with the Transformers being evil killing machines, no." I smiled again and tried to listen, but the four kids sitting in front of me was making that hard.

"It's not about the movie. It's about Sam." I sat up straight and saw Jada do the same. "It's weird sexy. Kinda like he's close by, but I can't get a lock on him." Oh shit. Was I found out?

"You don't honestly think he's alive, do you?" I didn't hear Akina say anything and I thought I was safe. "Akina."

"I don't know. It's just a weird feeling." I let out a breath and the lights went completly off. "Movies starting. We'll talk about this later." I sat back in my seat and enjoyed the movie. I left right before the credits started as to not be seen by those two.

"That was way to close for my own good." I said to myself as I walked home. I was at my doorstep when the wind picked up. "Well this can't be good."

"Why not?" I turned around and saw mr angel man. "How have you been Sam?" I relaxed a bit and shrugged. "This has been hard for you, I know."

"You have no idea. My brother blames himself and my wife looks like she gave up on life." The man looked at me and smiled. "So you said that the next time I saw you I can go to them. Can I?" He walked up to me and we sat on the steps. "You're not answering."

"I know and I'm going to make you a deal. You can go and be with them, but I need something from you in return." I looked over at him. What the hell could he possibly want from me? "I'm going to tell you that right now." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"You heard that?" He nodded and I shook my head. "Should of figured that."

"Yes, you should of. Anyways, what I need from you is your visions." I sat stunned. "I know this might be a shock, but those are part of the demon you know."

"I knew that, but why do you want them? I mean they're no picnic, but they're still a part of me." He nodded and spoke up.

"You see, those can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Just because your demon is dead doesn't mean that others don't want your gifts. They do, along with Akinas"

"So there are other demons out there that want us dead too?" He nodded again. "You ever notice how much we nod?"

"Sadly, I did. Before we get off topic. The other demons are pretty powerful, but you and your family can easily destroy them. If they get yours and Akinas gifts, they would be unstoppable. You see, your gifts were the demons. He was beaten back to hell in a war that waged thousands of years ago. In order to have all his power back, he gave HIS gifts to certain children to help them grow stronger." Lost me here.

"The children?"

"No Sam. His powers. He pretty much used you and the others kids to help him regain his streagth." I nodded in understanding. "Now since he's dead and gone, you no longer need your gifts. You can get rid of them once and for all and be with your family again, but this is something you have to choose yourself." He stood up and faced me. "I'll give you some time to think and come back for your answer. Think hard about this. Once you make a decision, you can't take it back."

"So when will you be back?"

"Two days time. See ya Sam." He waved and he was gone. I sat on the steps and thought about what he said.

"Well, I don't need them and they do hurt like hell. Plus I can be with my family again. So why the hell is this so hard for me?" I said outloud. I stood up and went inside to think. I thought about what I was going to do and in two days, he came back. "I've made my decision." He smiled and looked at me.

"Well?"

"You sure that I don't need them anymore?"

"Positive."

"So what's going to happen to them? They just going to not exsist?" He laughed a little and sat down.

"That's just it. They won't. You don't need them and the truth is that if you keep them, they will kill you in the future. It'll become to much for your mind to handle and you'll die." Well this was going to be a lot easier than I though. "You giving them up then?" I nodded and he stood over me. "Then I'll take them from you and you can go be with your family again."

"Is this going to hurt?" He smiled and shook his head.

"It's going to feel like a head ache, but it won't last long." I nodded and he placed his hand on my head. A few seconds later there was a bright green light, a little pain in my head and then nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "We're done."

"That's it?" He nodded and I stood up. "Wow. I thought I would feel, I don't know, different or something." He laughed and went to the door.

"Yeah well. Now go be with your family Sam." I smiled and he was gone. Now I had another problem.

"How the hell am I going to explain this one?" I said to myself with a smile. I just shrugged and ran out the door and to my house. I stood and looked at it. The place was dark seeing it was one in the morning. "Maybe I should wait till morning."

"Sam?" I turned around and was looking right at Akina. "I knew it!" She said with a smile as she ran at me. I smiled and picked her up and hugged her. "I knew you were still alive! I felt it!!"

"You didn't say anything to anyone, did you?" She shook her head and looked at me. "What?"

"Why did you wait so long to come here? You know she's been a reck." I looked at the ground and was about to explain. "No need man. Mind reader remember." I smiled. "Now go tell your wife you're alive!" The two of us walked up to the house, but stopped at the door. "You alright?"

"What am I supposed to say to her?"

"How bout, I love you and I'm here to stay! You can also add that you'll wear that speedo and everything will be fine and dandy Francis!" She said with a laugh and a thumbs up.

"Man I missed you." She gave me her goofy smile and we walked inside. The place was dark and I knew Jada was asleep.

"SEX KITTEN!!! GET YOUR FINE BEHIND DOWN HERE!! I GOT YOU A PRESENT!!" I looked over at Akina with shock. "What? You wanna tell her you're alive right?" I nodded, still in shock. "So then why wait!" The light at the top of the stairs turned on and a sleepy Jada stood up there.

"Akina? What the hell are you doing here and why do you have to..." She stopped and looked right at me. I just smiled at her. "Sam?" I nodded and she walked down the stairs. Akina was standing next to me with a stupid look on her face. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was high or something. Jada stopped right in front of me. "Is that really you?"

"Yup. Alive and well." She reached out and touched my face. "I missed you so much Jada." She was just looking at me like I was going to fall over any minute. "It's really me." Without another word, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me harder than I ever thought possible.

"My god Sam." She said though tears. "I thought you were gone for good. I never thought I would see you or touch you again! I missed you so much it isn't even funny." I just held her as she cried. Akina snuck out of the room and out of the house. Chances are she went to tell Dean and the others and I didn't care. I was with Jada again and that's all that mattered to me right now. "What happened? How are you here, alive?" She pulled back and looked at me. Without another word, she pulled my head down and kissed me.

"Oh I missed you and I'll explain everything later. I promise. Right now I wanna see our son." Jada smiled and the two of us went up to Jensens room. I looked down and picked him up and held him close to me and cried. "I missed you more than anything baby." I held him and he opened his eyes. "Hey son." I smiled when he wrapped his hand around my finger.

"He missed you too." I turned to Jada and just took in everything I missed. I know it's only been a month, but still. This was my family and I missed them more everyday I wasn't with them. We were in our own little world till the front door slammed.

"SAMMY!? SAM!!?" I looked over at the door just as Dean appeared, followed by John, Akina, Bobby, Riley, and Missouri. "My god. Sam." I nodded and he ran over and hugged me. "I thought she was lying to us." I glanced over at Akina, who was just smiling away. "How?"

"Can I explain later?" He nodded as I put the baby back down. I looked back at my older brother and he hugged me again. "It's good to see you to Dean, but this is a little akward. Don't ya think?"

"Not in the least." He relpied without letting me go. I felt my shoulder getting wet and I knew he was crying. "Man did I miss you." I smiled and hugged him back. Dad came over just as Dean was nice enough to let me go. He wiped his eyes and went over to Akina and put his arm around her waist.

"Uh, if you're all here, where are the kids?" I glanced at Akina and she just smiled. I knew they were somewhere safe based on that one smile. I looked up at my dad and he too, was crying. "Hey dad." Without a word, he pulled me into a hug and cried on my shoulder just as Dean did. "Missed you too dad."

"Not as much as we missed you." I glanced over at Bobby and Riley. Both had huge grins on their faces and I smiled back. "So how have ya been?"

"Dead." I said it as a joke and luckly they took it as that. "It's a long story that I'll explain tomorrow. Right now I just wanna get some sleep." Everyone nodded and after they all gave me hugs, Dean's took the longest, to the point where Akina had to pull him off me before he killed me. Jada and I went to rekindle our marriage in a private way. The others went home and left us alone. I knew I was going to tell them everything tomorrow, I just didn't know how they all would take it. But tonight I was back with my wife and my family and that was the most important thing in the world.

"You take care Sam. You and your family. We're going to need you all in the future." The angel said before vanishing into a bright light.

**A/N HE'S BACK!!! I know that's kinda lame, but I wanted to do it so I win! You all win to cause you got a new chapter. Please review!! **


	120. A Year To The Day

**Chapter 120 A Year To The Day**

It's been one year since Sam died and came back. One year to the day so yes, it's Halloween again.

"Banana's in pajamas are coming down the stairs! Bananas in pajamas are coming down in pairs! Bananas in pajamas are chasing teddy bears!! Bananas in paja..." Akina looked down and saw Dean watching her. "What?"

"What the hell were you just singing?" Dean asked as he took Alina from her. "You look so cute!" He said as he tickled the small girls belly.

"You never saw nanas in pajamas?" He shook his head no and she smiled. "It was a show that was one when I was younger. Loved it and I figured since I dressed the girls up like nanas, it would fit! Which brings up the question where is your costume?" He looked down at what he was wearing and then at her. "You look like that everyday Dean. You know that you can dress up."

"Didn't want to. Halloween isn't my favorite day. By the way, what are you supposed to be?" She smiled and placed the twins in their stroller.

"I'm Sailor Mercury!" She said as she spun around. He was just looking at her. "You know. Sailor Moon? She's one of the Sailor Scouts. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope. Now call Kaley cause we're going to be late." She nodded and Kaley came skipping down the stairs. Both Dean and Akina just looked at her and smiled.

"You likes?" She spun around to show off her butterfly costume that she made herself. It looked damn good too. Alright, so Akina might have helped her a bit. Both nodded and left to go to Jada's and Sam's. Riley said that he would meet them their. He had to go and get a costume. Always did like waiting till the last minute to get shit done. "Where's your costume daddy?" Dean looked down and her and smiled. "You're a smile? That's odd."

"Dean doesn't do costumes. He's a big baby like that." He glanced over at a smiling Akina and shook his head.

"Really? I would have thought you would dress up like a giant M&M!" Kaley said with a smile. Akina started laughing as they made their way onto the porch.

"You two are so funny. I bet Sammy didn't dress up either." He knocked on the door and a dressed up Sammy answered. "My god Sam. What the hell are you?" Sam smiled and let them in.

"Looking good Sam!" Akina said as Kaley started laughing at him. Sam was dressed as a giant pepper shaker and Jada was salt. "What did you dress Jensen up as? A stick of butter?"

"Not exactly." He said with a smile as Jada came in holding Jensen. "That's what we dressed him up as." They all looked at the one year old and smiled. "Cute huh?"

"You dressed your son up like a hot dog?" Akina asked through a laugh. "That is the cutest thing ever!"

"A hot dog Sam?" Was all Dean said. He thought it was cute and that's all that mattered. "Wheres dad and Bobby?" Sam snickered a bit and pointed to the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

"Wait till you see what they are." They all made their way into the kitchen and Dean stopped dead when he saw the two. "Thats what I did when I saw them."

"Oh my god!" Akina said as she and Kaley laughed and pointed. John and Bobby looked over at them and smiled. "You two are the most awesome people I have ever met!" Both men smiled and turned to a penguin dressed Riley. "You a penguin!! That's great bro!" Riley smiled and turned to a Mario dressed John and a Luigi dressed Bobby.

"The Super Mario Bros? Nice guys!" He then turned to everyone else. "Sailor Murcury?" Akina nodded and ate some candy that she got on the way here. "Where's yours Dean?"

"I don't dress up."

"He's a baby. Even your dad and Bobby dressed up. Come on and live a little Dean." Akina said. He looked over at her and she was giving him her pouty face. He rolled his eyes and caved. "You rule!"

"But where am I going to get a costume now?" He saw the smile on her face and regretted saying he'd dress up. "What am I going to be then?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs. "Oh Kina. You have got to be kidding me." He said once he saw what she got him.

"Nope. It fits you Dean. Just put it on and meet us down stairs. We have to get going. I only have one snicker left." He nodded and she left. Five minutes later, he came down and everyone snickered. "See, you look hot!"

"HA! Dean's a pimp!! That so fits you dude." Sam said with a smile. Dean just tilted his hot pimp hat and they were off to trick or treat. All the houses they went to got a good laugh at the way they were all dressed. Most loved the kids costumes. The hot dog was the best by far. At the end of the night, Akina had to wrestle the candy bag away from Kaley and then Dean had to wrestle it away from Akina. Sam and Jada just watched and laughed at Jensen stuffed his face. He was now walking on his own and somehow got the bag off the table. Sure he could walk, but he wasn't tall yet.

"Da." He said with a smile as he tried to hand Sam a bag of M&Ms. Sam looked down and smiled. "De want." He laughed and looked over at his brother. Dean was sitting on the chair with his arms crossed. "Hide."

"How bout you let uncle Dean have them." Jensen looked at Sam and then Dean. Dean had a smile on his face and all Jensen did was stick his tongue out. "Now that wasn't nice."

"De ate all em." Sam looked over at Dean again. "Mine." Jensen said as he hugged the last bag of candy.

"You ate all the M&Ms?" Dean shrugged and smiled.

"No. They became possessed and jumped into my mouth. If only I had the strength to fight it maybe some would have been saved." Sam shook his head and picked Jensen up. Jada and Akina were in the process of changing the twins and putting them to bed. "Dad and Bobby go home?"

"Yeah. They wanted to save some of their candy for them and knew that if they stayed, you or Akina would eat it all." Dean smiled again and looked over at Kaley. She was asleep on a pile of candy. "You going to take her up to bed?" He nodded and picked the sleeping girl up and carried her upstairs. It was around nine when Jensen finally came down from his sugar high and Sam and Jada headed home. Riley was asleep in the spare room Dean and Akina had. Boy got a little sick from a candy apple he ate. Ok, it wasn't the first on that got him sick, it was his seventh. Man loves his candy apples.

"Jada. Sam, and the little wiener leave?" Akina asked as she went into the bedroom still dressed in her costume. Dean was just sitting on the bed, hording the candy. "You know you have to share that, right?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I don't HAVE to. I'm just a nice guy so I'm GOING to." Akina laughed and tossed the candy bag on the chair. "What did you do that for? I still want more."

"You're pouting Dean." He crossed his arms and sat back. "Oh. Did I make you mad at me?" He nodded and she sat on his lap, facing him. "So does that mean you don't want to see the OTHER costume I got? The one that's not ment to be seen by anyone else, but you" He looked at her smiling face. "So is it me or the candy? Cause if you want that more than me, you can have it."

"Candy? What's that?" She laughed and got changed. She came back in and saw Dean had a twizzler hanging out of his mouth.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"My name is Dean and I have a problem." She laughed and he drooled when she took off her robe. "Holy hell Kina! Where do you find stuff like that?" He asked pointing to her outfit.

"My little secret." She answered with a smile and the fun began.

**A/N I know that I skipped pretty far ahead, but I really wanted to do a Halloween chapter so I did. Hope you like all the costumes. Little Jensen as a hot dog was my favorite! Also, I know bringing Sam back the way I did seems a little easy, but I have something planned and it has to do with the end of this story. Yes. It's going to be ending. For real this time. I don't know when and I hope the ending that I have in mind does it justice, but we'll see. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading:-)**

** PS: I know this is a short chapter as well, but I wanted them to do something fun that doesn't involve someone being hurt or dead. Plus the sugar glider, Rocket, dressed up as well. He had a tiny Superman cape on. Just picture it. So cute. Why I didn't write that into the story, I don't know. So I put it here. Thanks again.  
**


	121. Powers And Visions

**Chapter 121 Truth Behind The Mask Of Lies**

**Five Years Later**

"DAD!!!" Ailsa yelled as her and Alina were playing in their room. "DADDY!" Dean came running in thinking something was wrong. He was right, but just a little off as to what exactly what was wrong.

"What is it?" He looked from one girl to the other.

"Lina took my train!" She said as she pointed to her sister. Dean looked over at her as well. "Tell her to give it back."

"Did you take her train?" He asked as he bent down in front of her. Alina just crossed her arms and looked at her father. "Alina. Did you take her train?"

"She took my doggy." He glanced back over at Ailsa. She, just like her sister, crossed her arms. "If she gives me back my doggy then I'll give her back the train."

"Ailsa. Give her back the dog and Lina, you give her back her train."

"No!" Both girls said in unison. Dean just ran his hand through his hair. He thought they were trouble when they were babies. Now that they were five, even worse. Normally Akina took care of the fights they had, but she had to take Kaley to the doctors so he was all alone with this one. "I want the doggy to."

"You can't have both. You both got the choice to which one you wanted and you," He pointed to Ailsa. "You wanted the train so you can't have the dog. And you," He pointed to Alina. "You wanted the train. You have to learn to share and neither of you can have both." The two girls looked at each other and then quickly looked away. "What?"

"I want both"

"So do I." Dean shook his head and stood up.

"Well you can't. Now give her back her dog and you give her back her train."

"NO!" Ok. Now Dean was really started to get agravated.

"Is it really that hard to share? I mean Kaley shares her stuff with you and without saying a word. Now both of you learn how to share or I'm taking both of them away."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" The two screamed again. Only this time, poor Dean was thrown off his feet and into the wall. He hit so hard that he put a nice hole in it. Both twins just looked in shock. Even Dean was a little out of it, but that's only cause he mighta hit his head on the floor AFTER he hit the wall. "Daddy?" Alina said as she crawled over to him. "You alright?" He looked up at his daughter and nodded. "What happened? You trip?"

"WE'RE HOME!" Dean looked out the door just as Akina and Kaley came walking up the stairs. "Dean? What happened?" He looked up at him and then over at the twins. "Why don't you two go downstairs with Kaley while I help daddy and share your toys before I smash them." Both girls nodded and went downstairs as Akina helped Dean up. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute they're fighting about the toy and the next I'm thrown across the room." He looked up at Akinas face. "You don't think that they..."

"It's possible you know. I mean with me being part demon, it would make some sense for them to have some abilitles." The two were just sitting on one of the beds, thinking.

"Mom. Dad. Sam and Jada are here." Dean glanced over at Akina as the two stood up.

"We'll talk about this later and don't say anything to Kaley." Dean agreed and the two went downstairs. "Hey sexy." Jada smiled as Jensen went to play with the twins. "So what brings you around?"

"Just wanted to visit. You talk to dad lately?" Sam asked as Dean handed him a coffee. Sam noticed how slow his brother was moving. "What happened to you?"

"Tell you later. Dad called yesterday. Said he found something to hunt and then he'll call later." Sam nodded as they all heard something crash in the living room. The four ran in and saw that one of their vases was smashed on the floor. "What happened?" The three kids looked up at them and then at the floor. "Jensen, what happened?"

"We were playing and it fell." All the adults looked at all three kids. "Really." Sam nodded and looked over at his brother.

"We'll pay for that."

"There's no need for that. It's only a vase." Akina told him as she started cleaning up the mess. She looked over at the three. "Can you go play in the girls room?" The three nodded and ran upstairs. "We need to tell you something." She said looking up at Sam and Jada. After the mess was cleaned up, they made their way back into the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Jada asked grabbing some more cocoa. Dean glanced over at Akina. "Guys."

"We think the twins have abilities." Dean said once Akina didn't speak up. Jada and Sam were just stareing at them. "Before you came over, they were fighting over toys and when I told them that I would take them away if they didn't share, I was thrown into the wall."

"So you think they did it?" Sam asked. Both nodded and he took a deep breath. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"We don't know. I don't even think they know they can do it. Question is, what else can they do?" Jada and Sam nodded.

"Jensen has nightmares too." Sam said so fast the Dean and Akina had to ask him to repeat it. "Just like I used to have, but not as bad or painful."

"So you think that he's having visions?" Dean asked grabbing some cookies. "Does he tell you what they're about?"

"No. When we ask he just tells us that they're nightmares. You don't think that theres some other demon, do you?" Jada finished with a hint of fear in her voice. The others were just silent till Kaley came in.

"I'm going out with Amber. I'll call later." Dean looked over and saw the outfit she had one. "What?"

"You honestly think that we're going to let you leave wearing that?" He said pointing to her belly shirt and short skirt. She looked down at her clothes and shrugged. "I don't think so young lady. Go get changed and then you can go."

"But all the girls my age are wearing things like this."

"Kal. You're only eleven and you're not leaving this house wearing that. Now go change and then you can go."

"Alright." She went and got changed and made sure that her parents approved before calling Amber. "Can your mom come pick me up? My family is kinda having a little meeting right now and I can't get a ride." Amber said sure and Kaley left ten minutes after that. "Going now." She yelled before she left.

"Make sure you're back before nine and if you don't have a ride, call us."

"Alright. Bye." And she was out. The others were still talking about the twins and Jensen in the kitchen.

"So what if it is some other demon? What do we do then?" Sam asked. All we a little worried that that might be the case.

"Let's not jump the gun here." Dean threw out. "I mean there's no evidence that there is some other demon, so lets wait till there is some before we do anything." All agreed and Jada and Sam got up to leave. "Call if anything happens."

"You to." Jada said as she gave both a hug and Akina gave Sam a pinch on the ass. "We're going to take Jensen to see Missouri. Maybe she can tell us something. If you want, we can talk to her about the twins too." Dean nodded as the three left. Dean and Akina just sat on the couch.

"You really don't think it is a demon, do you?" Akina asked without even looking at Dean. He just shook his head and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Should we talk to them about it?"

"I don't know. I mean it would be for the best, but I don't want to freak them out."

"But what if they have other abilities? Something worse than just tossing you across the room." Dean looked over at her and shook his head. "I think we should talk to them." They were making their way upstairs when they heard the girls yelling again. Both ran up the stairs and went to their room, but the door was lock. "Girls! Open the door!"

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" Akina glanced at Dean. He just nodded and kicked the door, but it didn't budge. "HELP!!" In a panic, the two threw themselves at the door only to bounce off it. The two just kept running at it, but it didn't do any good.

"Alina! Ailsa!!" Dean yelled as he tried kicking it again. "What's happening!?" His question was answered by two little screams. "Damn it! You keep trying to get in and I'm going to get the axe." Akina nodded as Dean ran back down the stairs.

"MOMMY!!!" Akina looked at the door and placed her hands on it. "PLEASE!!!" Akina closed her eyes and focused on getting into that room, but nothing worked. Dean came back and she moved to the side so that he had more room to swing. After a few swings, they made their way into the room to find it a mess and empty.

"ALINA!!! AILSA!!!" The two screamed as they frantically searched the room with no luck. "Dean?" He looked over at her and shook his head. "What do we do?" He shook his head and went looked around the room. Akina was just lost. Her girls were gone and she had no idea what happened to them. "Dean." He was looking at the open window. "What is it?"

"Sulfer." He pointed to the window and looked at her tear streaked face. "We need to call Sam, Jada, and dad." She nodded and the two ran downstairs. Akina sat on the couch as Dean called. He couldn't get a hold of Sam or Jada, but John and Bobby said they'd be there in a few hours. A few seconds later, Sam and Jada burst into the house.

"Jensen's gone!" Akina looked up at the two and then at Dean. "Something took him."

"Same thing happened to the twins." Dean told them as they just stood in shock.

"What are we going to do?" Akina asked as they all worried about the little members of their family. They had no idea what had them and no idea where to even start looking. All the had to do was wait for John and Bobby. Hopefully the two older men had some answered for them. They all knew that none of them would rest till the three kids were found and whatever took them payed for what it did.

**A/N I know that I kinda went into the future a little bit, but I wanted the twins to be old enough to talk and whatever and I wanted to do it soon. Hope you all like the chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	122. Endings And New Beginnings

**Chapter 122 Endings And New Beginnings**

"I can't believe this is happening! Not just one, but something took all three of them!" Dean said as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. Sam and John were sitting at the table, just staring blankly at it while Jada was sitting in the living room. Akina went to pick up Kaley just to make sure she was safe and Bobby went as well to make sure they both were safe. Dean stopped and looked over at his father and brother. "So where do we start?" John looked up at him and shook his head.

"I don't even know where to begin. I mean we know that it was a demon based on the sulfer, but other than that we have nothing to go on."

"Not what I wanted to hear dad." Dean said sadly as he joined them at the table.

"Dean, you know how many demons are out there. Any number of them could have done this. We just need to stay calm and do some research. We can go from there once we find something out."

"How the hell can you expect me to be calm about this!? Some demon has my girls and his son and god knows what it has planned for them! So don't sit there and tell me to be calm!" Dean yelled loud enough to make Sam and John jump. Sam hasn't said a word this whole time. Dean just figured he, along with Jada, were in shock. Akina just went into mother mode and her thoughts went to Kaley, but Dean knew that she was torn up inside just as much as he was.

"It's not going to do them any good if we sit here and scream at each other." John and Dean both glanced over at Sam. He still had his eyes glued to the table, but at least he said something. "Dad." He finally looked up at him and it broke John's heard to see the fear and pain in his son's eyes. "Where do we start?"

"Here!" The three turned to see a out of breath Riley holding a book. "I stopped at Missouris on the way over here and she said that there might be something in here that could help us find them." He handed the book to John and sat down next to Dean. "She told me that only a few demons go for young children and that we should be able to find out which one somewhere in that book. She said it was the only thing she could do to help at the moment, but she's trying other things to locate them." Dean nodded and started reading the book. John found a few old books at Bobbys that might help so him and Riley started going through them. Sam just went in and sat next to his wife and held her.

"What are we going to do Sam? What if something happens to them and we're not there to stop it?" He glanced over at Jada and shook his head.

"Dean, dad, and Riley are looking into it now. All we have to do is wait and pray that nothing bad happens to them." She nodded and looked at the floor. "Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll wake you if we find something."

"My son is missing along with the twins. Highly doubt I can sleep right now." That statement was followed by a yawn that made Sam smile. "Maybe just a little nap. You know, so I can be strong enough to kill the thing that did this." Sam nodded and led her to the spare room. He sat on the bed next to her till she fell asleep and then joined the others back in the kitchen.

With the kids...somewhere

"You ok?" Alina looked over at Jensen and nodded. Sure the two were scared as hell and neither could keep from crying, but that didn't mean that they weren't concerned about each other.

"The bad man took Ailsa." Alina said as she choked back more tears. "Why didn't mommy and daddy come yet?"

"Because they don't care about you." The two frightened five year olds looked over at the door and saw the same man that brought them here was now standing in the same room with them. Jensen wrapped his small arms around his cousin and held her close to him. "That's so cute. Thinking you can protect her. Shame you couldn't do the same thing for her sister." The demon laughed and walked closer.

"Where is she?" Alina all but whispered without looking at him. The demon laughed and knelt infront of the two children.

"She's dead. Can't you feel it? You're her twin so you should have felt something when I slit her tiny throat." He said with a smile. That smile grew when he saw the look on both their faces. "No need to be scared kids. I'm not going to do that to you just yet. She was just a pain in the ass and I had to end her. She was giving me a major head ache."

"You killed her?" Jensen whispered.

"Of course I did. I did her parents a favor. Now they don't have to put up with a whiney little bitch like that ever again. Of course, they do still have you." He said as he grabbed Alina's face and forced her to look at him. "Don't worry about that though. That's going to change in a little bit."

"Why?"

"You know, for a five year old, you ask a lot of questions." He said looking over at Jensen. "This is revenge for what they did to my father. They killed him so I kill all of you. Seems fair in my book." And with that he walked back over to the door. "Don't think they're going to come for you cause they're not. Why do you think they let me take you in the first place?" He turned and looked at the two scared kids in the corner. "Your parents could have gotten into that room, but they didn't. They wanted me to take you. No member of your family gives a damn about you three. Oh! I'm sorry. I mean you two or else they would have stopped me. Just sit back and relax. The funs going to start soon." And he left, leaving the two alone in the dark.

Back with the others

Akina, Kaley, and Bobby strolled into the house a few minutes after Jada fell asleep. Akina didn't tell Kaley anything yet. She wanted to wait till they got him and both Dean and her could tell her. Bobby went into the kitchen and the girls stayed in the living room.

"Mom, what is it?" Akina glanced over at her oldest daughter and shook her head. "I know somethings wrong from the way you're acting. Not to mention the fact that Bobby came with you to pick me up. I wanna know what's up." She placed her hand on her hip and looked at her mother. Akina took a deep breath and told her.

"Something took the girls and Jensen. We don't know what it was, but we do know that it's a demon." Kaley looked into her mothers eyes and then glanced over at her father who was standing in the doorway. "We don't even know where they are or where to start looking." Dean walked over and joined the conversation.

"Riley got a book from Missouri that might help us out, but we still might need your help with this one." Kaley just nodded. Her sisters and cousin were gone and here she was having fun at a friends house when she should have been keeping an eye on them. Akina looked over at her and shook her head.

"You didn't know so don't blame yourself for this." Dean glanced over at her at the same time Kaley did. "I know that you said that you would look after them, but you didn't know this was going to happen and you can't be home 24/7."

"I know, but.."

"No buts. Now come on. You can help us research." The two girls walked into the kitchen while a confused Dean just stood there.

"I think I just missed something." He said to himself before following the two. After three hours of reading, Kaley finally fell asleep, along with Sam. Poor boy needed it. Jada was still out like a light and Dean felt like he was going to explode. "So far we've found nothing!" Akina looked over at him and he looked at the table. John and Riley went to get something to eat cause they were all starving. "How can we have all these books and have nothing that helps?"

"We'll find them Dean and we'll kill whatever took them." He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Now would be a great time for one of your stupid jokes." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Sorry. Just haven't beem in the joking mood lately." She said before continueing reading. Another ten minutes later, Dean's phone rang.

"Yeah."

"I got something that might help." Dean looked over at Akina as Missouri spoke. "I asked someone I knew for help and he said that he could locate where the kids are. He's also able to tell me which demon took them. It was the yellow eyes demon's son."

"WHAT!?" Akina glanced up at him and he just shook his head. "I thought that we..."

"So did everyone else, but it looks like he had more than one. This one is nastier than the other ones and..." She paused, not knowing how to tell Dean what her friend found out. "Dean. This is bad. I mean really bad."

"How bad?" He asked just as John and Riley walked in. Dean glanced at them and put the phone on speaker so they could all hear. "I have you on speaker. Just tell us." He placed the phone in the middle of the table and waited for her to start. Kaley also woke up, as did Sam and Jada. It was almost as if they all sensed they needed to hear this for themselves. "We're all here."

"Alright. This demon is ancient. Older than any known demon still alive and even more powerful and brutal. It goes after small children that have power in order to twist their minds to do his dirty work. He does whatever is needed to get them to join him and once they do, there's no going back." Dean, Akina, Jada, and Sam all looked over at John as if he had answers.

"So you're saying that he wants the kids to join him?"

"Not all of them. Only the one with the most power. Now I know how strong Jensen is, but I do not know the power level of the twins. I'm not sure which one he wanted to control. I do know that which ever ones he doesn't want and it's hard for me to tell you this, but..."

"He'll kill them." Akina whispered to no one.

"Yes." Came Missouris answer. "And I'm not going to sugarcoat this, it's going to be slow and brutal so we need to find them fast."

"Do you know where he is?" Bobby asked as he handed Jada some tissues.

"I can find out, but it's going to take a little bit of time. You all need to gear up for a hell of a fight. Once he has a child that he wants, he won't give them up."

"Alright. Just call us when you have a location."

"I will, but right now I need you to do something for me. I need you to bring Kaley here." All eyes on her.

"Why?"

"Honestly, I think she might be your strongest weapon against him. Just bring her here and I'll see." And Missouri hung up. Dean hung up his phone and looked over at his daughter. Poor thing looked scared as all hell.

"You wanna do this?" Dean voice was soft and she slowly nodded. "Alright. Akina and I will take you over. Can the rest of you get everything we even might need together?"

"Sure." John said as the three headed to the door. The others were busy gathering weapons, books, herbs, and anything else they might need. Hell, they even grabbed some stuff they might not need. The ride to Missouris was fast and quite. None of them spoke till Dean turned off the car and looked at the house.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked turned around and looked at Kaley.

"If I can do something to help, then I'll do it." She said. Her voice was strong, determined as she got out and waited for her parents. Dean took one look at Akina before the two joined her. Together they walked to the porch and the door opened before the made it there.

"We need to hurry." Missouri said as she hurried the three into the house. They were in the living room and soon another man joined them. The three looked over at him and then at Missouri. "This is Thomas. He's the one that's been helping me with finding them." Thomas looked at the three and smiled.

"You have some powerful children. Great things await them."

"Yeah well. All I want is my powerful children and nephew back." Akina spat at him as she sat next to Dean. Thomas looked at the floor.

"I didn't mean to sound so chipper there. I'm sorry." He looked back up at her and she gave him a small smile. "Now." He walked over to Kaley, but Dean blocked his path. "I'm not going to hurt her. I just need to gauge her power." Dean never took his eyes off him. "I sware I'm not going to do anything."

"Alright, but if you touch her, I'll kill you." Kaley smiled at how protective her father was and looked at Thomas.

"This won't hurt a bit." Akina and Missouri watched as Thomas placed a hand on Kaley's head and closed his eyes. All Dean wanted to do was kill him. He loved his baby girl. "Alright." He whispered as he continued. Kaley just kept looking at her parents. "Wow! You do have some power, don't you!?" He said with a smile as he opened his eyes. "You're the key to ending this."

"Ending what?" Dean asked standing up next to his daughter.

"This war. The war against good and evil. This girl is going to tip the scale in favor of good and finally end it once and for all." Dean and Akina looked over at her. Safe to say that Kaley was freaking out. "Don't take this in a bad way either. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. You have way to much protection around you that nothing evil will ever be able to touch you."

"So I can save them?" Kaley finally whispered. Thomas smiled and nodded. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere that you can't go. No human can unless he brings you and no way are we risking you doing that. You have to wait till I bring him here and then you can do what needs to be done." The three Winchesters eyed up Thomas. "No. I'm not human. I'm the same one that brough your brother back and took away his visions." Dean's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. "It's all be fine. Just go and be ready. I'll do this as fast as I can." And he was gone. The three turned to Missouri.

"Thomas and I were old friends before he died. After that he became a messanger of god, an angel. I knew that he would be able to help so I gave him a call."

"Heaven has phones?" Akina asked with a smile. Missouri smiled back.

"Not exactly. I called him some other way. Now do what he said and get ready. I don't think it's going to take him long to bring him here." The three nodded and left. In the car, both Akina and Dean wanted to talk to Kaley to find out how she was feeling, but neither could put it into words.

"I'm fine. Almost happy that I can end this." Akina looked back at her and sure enough, the girl looked happy. "I can save them and end all this. That's just awesome!"

"Well, as long as nothing happens to any of you along the way, I have to agree with you." Dean said with a smile as they pulled up to the house. They walked in and saw what the others were doing while they were gone.

"Jeez! Thinking about invading Iraq to?" Akina asked as she looked over all the weapons that were layed out. "I never knew we had all these."

"From my personal stash." Bobby said as he finished loading the last of the guns. "So?"

"Seems that Kaley is going to be the one to end this and save them." Akina said with a smile. You can't say anything either, Kaleys was just as big. "And we met your angel friend to Sam." He looked over at them in shock. "You know, the one that brought you back when you were all dead and stuff."

"So he's helping out?" Dean nodded just as a ball of light engulfed the room. "What the hell is this!?" Dean grabbed Kaley and pulled her behind him and Akina as they waited for the light to fade. Standing in the middle were Jensen and Alina. Both lookin fine, scared, but fine and holding Thomasa hands. "Jensen!" Thomas let the kids go and they ran to their parents.

"You better be ready cause he's coming!" Thomas said as he stood next to Dean.

"WAIT! Where Ailsa!?" Akina yelled once she let go of Alina. Dean looked over at her and wondered the same thing.

"She wasn't there. I don't know what he did with her." Thomas explained with sadness in his voice.

"Oh she's here!" They all turned to the evil voice and saw the thing that started this. "Right where she belongs." Ailsa was standing next to the demon, just looking at the floor. "My! The power that this one has is more that I thought."

"Let her go!" Dean spat out. That just made him laugh.

"Why would I let such a powerful tool go?" He asked as he pushed the small girl infront of him. "Time to show me what you learned." Ailsa looked up and put her hands out, sending the other flying back into the wall. "See. She knows the truth about how you all really feel about her. I told her every bad though you ever had towards her and now she's going to make you all pay." Akina was the first one up and walked calmly over to her daughter. "I wouldn't get that close if I were you." Akina didn't even hear him. Her total focus was on Ailsa. "So be it. Show her what you do to people that hate and disbise you." The small girl put her hands on her mother and Akina started screaming in pain. "HA! This is better that I planned!"

"KINA!" Dean yelled as he ran for her. Ailsa just looked at him and he dropped to the floor with a grunt and stayed there. Akina was still screaming as her own flesh and blood started to tear her apart from the inside. "STOP!"

"Can't do that Dean. Your little girl was so hurt when she found out the truth that this is all her. You never should of favored Kaley and Alina over her." Kaley was just watching. To scared to do anything. That is until her mother went silent and fell to the floor. Ailsa looked over at the others and pinned them all to the wall. "So strong for such a young child." Dean looked over at his wife to see if she was still breathing, but he couldn't tell. "Now kill the rest of them." Ailsa nodded and walked over to Dean.

"Don't do this Ailsa. You don't have to listen to him. Listen to me." She just shook her head and placed her hands on his head. Dean began screaming just like Akina and that was enough for Kaley.

"STOP IT!!" She looked over at her baby sister and walked over to her. "I won't let you hurt them anymore." Ailsa let go of Dean and stood back infront of the demon. "I won't hurt you, but I can still help you." Thomas was also standing and watching. He was only allowed to do so much, but couldn't interfear with the fight. "You can fight him and I can help you."

The demon looked over at her and laughed.

"I know you have power as well. Shame I can't use you to, but you know how good and evil go. Guess I'll just have to take you out of the picture now." He raised his hand and she was thrown into the wall and fell to the floor, unconsious. The others couldn't do anything as they watched the scene unfold. No matter how much they fought against the hold on them, none of them could break it. All the weapons they gathered were useless. "This has been fun and it was so nice to see you again to Thomas, but we must be off. So much training, so little time before she kills all of you." The demon placed a hand on Ailsas shoulder and they were gone. The others fell from the wall and John and Bobby ran to Kaley. She was out cold, but alive. Sam helped Dean off the floor as Jada checked on Akina. Riley took Jensen and Alina into the kitchen so they wouldn't have to see what was going to. Jada rolled Akina over and saw the blood trickling from the long gash that spread across her chest, Sam helped Dean over to her and the two put as much pressure on the wound as Jada called for help. No one said a word. Thomas left soon after seeing as there was nothing he could do. He had to report all that happened to the big man upstairs anyways. They waited to help to arrive and were still silent. What could any of them say anyways? Some nasty demon was back and now one of their own family members was on his side. Things just got a bit more complicated.

**A/N Well everyone. That's it. This monster of a story has come to an end. After 122 chapters, it's over. I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed and to everyone who has read this to the end. I know that it's long and that some of you might have gotten bored with it and I understand. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but oh well. So Ailsa is now evil and has joined a stronger demon. Kaley has the power to end this good/evil was once and for all. Akina is bleeding to death. Dean just lost one of his girls and each of them lost a member of the family. You all know what that mean!! SEQUEL!! Yes. There is going to be a sequel to this story involving the children when they're older and hunters themselves. It's still going to have some of that sex humor in it, but not a whole lot. It's going to be more serious as they track down the demon and Ailsa in hopes of saving her. Hope you will all give that one a chance. Going to start on it as soon as I update some of my other stories. The title is going to be 'New Hunters, Bigger Problems' I thank you all again.**


End file.
